Many Chances For Love
by AlinLautner
Summary: Bella esta enamorada de Edward desde niña, pero a la muerte de sus padres se va ¿que sucederá cuando vuelva y sea Edward el que se obsesione con ella? miles de obstaculos los separarán pero siempre hay muchas oportunidades para amar,no? LEMMONS.!ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa, tal vez algunos de ustedes ya estan leyendo mi otro Fic: "Dangerous Love". Bueno ahora quise publiicar uno en mi proiia cuentaa asii que aquii esta, se llama "Many Chances For Love", espero y les guste, con sto estreno mii cuenta en ... diganme que les parece, oh lo olvidaba, mi nombre es Aliin... xDD **

**

* * *

**

= Many Chances For Love =

**=Todo tiene un comienzo=**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, una tarde hermosa y soleada, aquí en New York, pero tal vez esta noche también seria el escenario de una despedida entre seis amigos y demás familia; además del inicio de una loca y algo chueca historia de amor, llena de orgullo y restricciones…

-ay, Bella, te voy a extrañar hermanita…- sentencio Alice por enésima vez en la tarde, Bella era una chica lista, simpática y a la vez tímida, la típica chica adolescente e inocente, se podría decir que era feliz, pero al mismo tiempo el vacio en su pecho por la perdida de sus padres no había cerrado del todo, Alice, su mejor amiga, una chica un poco mas bajita que ella, cabello negro y similitudes a un duende, había sido testigo de todos esos momento de sufrimiento en la escuela y en casa…

-yo también Alice, te quiero…- ambas se dieron un ultimo abrazo, justo cuando la azafata llamo a los pasajeros del vuelo a Londres…- adiós Rose, cuida a Emmet, aun es muy inmaduro para sobrevivir…- bromeo Bella y logro hacer reír a todos, Rosalie, era una chica hermosa, rubia y alta, con cuerpo de modelo, Emmet era un chico alto, fuerte y demasiado gracioso, ellos eran novios, desde tiempos lejanos, al igual que Alice con Jasper, hermano de Rosalie y chico rubio, por algo eran los gemelos Hale…- tío Carlisle, tía Esme, de verdad los echare de menos…- dijo Bella ya con lagrimas en los ojos…

-oh, cariño y nosotros a ti…- susurró Esme, la madre de los Cullen, una mujer amable y cariñosa- cuídate mucho…

-te vamos a extrañar pequeña. Pero tal vez nos veamos en navidad- sentencio Carlisle, el gran doctor Cullen.

-estaré esperando esa fecha…- dijo Bella con una sonrisa y llego el momento de despedirse de él, el ladrón de cada latido de su corazón, el único por el que le dolía partir a su nueva vida… Edward Cullen…- adiós Edward…- susurro con un hilo de voz…

-adiós Bella…- respondió él con aire de grandeza, al parecer su fama de Casanova lo hacia esponjarse como pavorreal cuando hablaba con los demás, todos lo notaron, incluso Bella, la cual deseaba con toda el alama que Edward le pidiera que se quedara, pero obviamente eso nunca pasaría, él no tenia ningún lazo hacia ella, solo el de amistad, la cual ni si quiera era una amistad profunda, solo cordial; un suspiro salió de su interior, seguía esperando ese abrazo que nunca llego, pero Alice le dio uno y enorme que casi le saca la respiración a Bella…

-no dejes de llamarme, ni de escribir, se que es diferente horario pero no importa, te voy a extrañar Bella…- fue lo ultimo que se dijeron…

Bella camino sola hacia el avión, ese sin duda seria el inicio de una nueva vida, una vida sin timidez, era momento de comenzar a estudiar y preparase para ser la dueña de esa empresa que su padre llevo a la cima y a la cual ella estaba dispuesta a mantener en ese lugar… y claro, una vida sin él, sin … Edward…

* * *

**Dejennn Reviewsss^^!!!**

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDEEE, QUIERO LLEGAR A 10 REVIEWSS YA!!!!**


	2. Ya es tiempo

segundo capiituloo: 

* * *

=ya es tiempo… (Cinco años después) =

Ya habían pasado cinco años, cinco largaos años en lo que Bella había crecido, definitivamente ya no era una niña, era una mujer… hermosa y cautivadora, amable y cariñosa, tanto como lo era su tía Esme, pero al mismo tiempo llegaba a ser una mujer fría y calculadora, dispuesta a destruir a quien fuera que molestara su vida, era como una rosa, bella pero peligrosa a la vez, pero estas cosas negativas eran inexistentes para Jacob Black, un hombre alto y fuerte, de tez morena y sonrisa hermosa, él era el novio de Bella, era como su sol personal, siempre alegre y cuando eran momentos de intimidad siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer llegar a Bella a niveles insospechados de placer…

-¿todo listo amor?- pregunto Jake dando un beso en la mejilla a Bella…

-mm… si, ya llame a mi Carlisle, irá por nosotros al aeropuerto y le encargue a Alice que comprara un auto…

-¿uno?- ¿acaso compartirían transporte?

-si… será para mi, el tuyo lo iremos a escoger al día siguiente…- Jake la miro ceñudo y Bella comenzó a reír…- lo siento cariño pero Alice conoce mi estilo…

-y yo conozco lo demás…- dijo con voz ronca y besando a Bella en los labios, de inmediato la chica se sintió en el cielo y su mente empezó a recordar todos esos momentos en los que Jacob la hacia suya…

-ay Jake…- dijo Bella casi sin aire y aun riendo, además de estar sonrojada…- te adoro, pero ya es hora de irnos ¿cierto?

-cierto, creo que tus tíos deberán prestarnos la cas para nosotros solos…- Bella volvió a sonrojarse mientras caminaban hacia el avión…- tengo hambre de ti…- Bella volvió a reír y durante el viaje trato de alejar todos esos pensamientos morbosos y a la vez excitantes que habían pasado juntos…

Mientras tanto, y del otro lado del mundo, en New York, Alice, a pesar de sus 22 años recién cumplidos, no dejaba de dar saltos por la llegada de su mejor amiga, Rosalie, que ahora tenía 23 años, la misma edad de Bella, estaba sonriente y demasiado feliz, su hermano Jasper y Emmet, ambos unos hombres guapos y de 25 años estaban en las mismas condiciones, solo que mas moderados en sus emociones…

-Alice, hermana ¿podrías calmarte?- inquirió Emmet entre risas…

-no…- sentencio Alice…- ya solo faltan quince minutos…

-si, y otros veinte en lo que pasan por la sección aduanal…- le recordó Jasper, Alice frunció el ceño y luego, parándose de puntitas alcanzo sus labios…

-me basta con ver el avión ahí afuera…

-bien, ya esta todo listo en casa, Esme me acaba de avisar y el auto de Bella también…- agrego Rosalie, al parecer lo tenían todo controlado, pero aun faltaba una persona en esa bienvenida…

-¿Dónde demonios esta tu hermano Emmet?- pregunto Alice algo molesta…

-también es tu hermano, querida hermana…- el chico la abrazo tan fuerte que Alice pido ayuda a Jasper…- ah, mira, ya esta aquí…

Y ahí venia Edward, caminando con aire despreocupado, su cabello seguía siendo ese despeinado casual, su rostro era casi perfecto, como un dios griego, él tenía 25 años ahora, además de que era uno de los mejores médicos más jóvenes de la actualidad…

-lamento tardar, tuve una cirugía de emergencia…

-me importa un reverendo cacahuate, dijimos que hoy no hacíamos nada porque debíamos preparar todo para Bella…

-¿crees que eso es mas importante para mi que mis pacientes?

-no, ya se que no, siempre fuiste un engreído con ella…- así comenzó la discusión entre ambos hermanos- ella se hubiera quedado si tu se lo hubieras pedido, pero siempre estuvo primero tu maldita calentura antes de los demás.

-no te metas en mi vida Mary Alice…- dijo demasiado enojado Edward…- nadie obligo a Bella a quererme de otra forma ¿o sí?

-eres un idiota Cullen, como me gustaría que ella llegara, con un chico guapo y tomados de la mano, para que te tragues tus palabras…- Alice lo apunto con el dedo y luego resoplo…

-A…Alice, creo que…- Rose comenzó a hablar casi en tartamudeos…- eres adivina…- señalo en dirección norte y fue ahí cuando los vieron, una pareja de adultos enamorados, compartiendo miradas ardientes y besos tiernos, tomados de la mano y a una Bella sonrojada y mas hermosa que antes…

Edward, en cambio, vio a la perfección de mujer en brazos de otro, una chica preciosa, de cuerpo envidiable y sonrisa tierna…

-oh por Dios… ¡Bella!- grito Alice…- Bella, escucho su nombre entre la multitud y despego sus labios de los de Jake, encontró la mirada de su amiga y una sonrisa pareció en su rostro…

-son ellos- exclamo entusiasmada… tiro del brazo de Jake y caminaron mas deprisa hasta llegar a donde estaban los demás…

-Alice, Rosalie…- sentencio Bella, cortésmente se libero del abrazo de Jake- chicas las extrañe tanto…- las tres se fundieron en un abrazo y una que otra lagrima broto de Bella, odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable pero era algo que no podía evitar…

-ey, ya basta Alice, yo también quiero un abrazo…- sentencio Emmet…

-¡Emmet!- el chico la recibió en sus brazos y la levanto del suelo dándole vueltas, seguido de Jasper, quien la saludo cortésmente de un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo…- te eche de menos Jasper…

-es un gusto verte de nuevo Belly Bells…- agrego Jasper…

Bella le sonrió, miro a Jake con el rabillo del ojo antes de saludarlo, no sabía explicar lo que sentía, pero simplemente paso…

Su mirada se encontró y la atracción nació en ambos, Bella una vez lo quiso y estaba dispuesta a dar todo por él, pero ahora existía Jacob, de cualquier forma, este momento fue crucial en el futuro de la historia, en cuanto vio esos ojos esmeralda, una parte muerta del corazón de Bella revivió de inmediato, un deseo que nunca había sentido la lleno por completo, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Aun sentía algo por él?... En cambio, Edward, aunque sintió esa atracción de inmediato, su mente de Casanova lo poseyó…lo único que pasaba por su mente ahora era tener a esa mujer, desnuda, jadeando su nombre mientras la hacia suya una y otra vez…

-hola Bella…- la saludo con una sonrisa que hizo flaquear a Bella…

-hola Edward…- contesto ella con voz indiferente que le dolió a Edward en lo mas profundo de su hombría…- a ti también te extrañe…- sin poder evitarlo, ambos se acercaron y se dieron el abrazo que dejaba a la vista el deseo que había entre ellos…

Nadie dijo ni una palabra porque aunque suene loco, ese momento solo paso en un transcurso de veinte segundos, solo lo que fue su saludo, pero aun así, Edward no evito disfrutar el cuerpo de Bella pegado al suyo y es que ahora ella no era la chica inocente que había conocido, era toda una mujer, senos firmes y voluptuosos, curvas perfectas y cada vez que miraba sus piernas, un deseo incontenible de tocarlas y acariciarlas se apoderaba de él…

Al final se separaron y Bella volvió a su lugar a un lado de Jacob…

-bien… chicos…- tomo la mano de Jake con mas confianza que nunca, se sentía en familia…- él es Jacob, mi novio…- ambos compartieron una mirada y sin dudarlo Jacob se adueño de los labios de su amada, y es que él si noto el estado de Edward y quiso marcar lo que era suyo…

Bella sonrió y se sonrojo ante los demás y Emmet de inmediato comenzó a reír…

-Jake, ellos son Alice…- Alice salto hacia él y le dio un abrazo…

-mejor amiga de Bella ¿eh?- dijo la pequeña duende…

-me ha hablado mucho de ti, Alice- Alice lucio una sonrisa radiante por lo que Jake dijo- también de ti Rosalie, y veo que eres igual de linda de cómo me había dicho Bella…- Rosalie se sonrojo de inmediato…- ¿se vale decirte Rose?

-claro y gracias Jake…- se saludaron de mano y beso en la mejilla.

-ey ey… me voy a poner celoso, así que… tu distancia…- exclamó Emmet…

-oh, lo siento… Jake, él es Emmet…- exclamo Bella…- su personalidad es igual a la tuya pero tu si te sabes moderar…- volvieron a compartir una mirada de amor…- Rosalie es su novia…

-ah… un gusto Emmet…

-el gusto es mío hermano…- dijo Emmet…

-él es Jasper, novio de Alice y hermano de Rose, también uno de mis mejores amigos…- Jasper le sonrió a Bella y saludo a Jake…

-un gusto Jake…

-y él es Edward, amigo de la infancia, hermano de Alice y Emmet…- Jake se mantuvo atento a la expresión de Bella…- y que te digo… cambia de novia cada semana…- todos estallaron en risas menor Edward, se sintió herido otra vez…

-wow, mm… mucho gusto Edward, lo lamento pero Bella no hablaba mucho de ti en comparación con los demás, por algo será ¿no?- en ese momento, todos los ahí presentes sintieron la tensión, pero Edward no se iba a quedar callado…

-si, por algo será… lo que pasa es que ella y yo teníamos algo mas que solo pura amistad ¿verdad Bella?...- ni si quiera espero al repuesta de la atónita Bella…- que momentos fueron aquellos… pero bueno… gusto en conocerte Jacob…- agrego con una sonrisa sínica y extendiendo la mano hacia Jake, este dio un apretón demasiado forzado y con exceso de fuerza que Edward regreso al instante…

-bien…- comenzó a hablar Alice…- es hora de irnos… ya

-si tienes razón…- sentencio Emmet aun mirando a Edward y Jake que seguían mirándose con odio…

-vamos Jake…- Bella tomo la mano de su novio y sintió algo por Edward que nunca había sentido… rencor…

-claro, amor…- agrego Jake y en un movimiento rápido encontró los labios de Bella con pasión y frente a Edward, ya que los demás estaban caminando…

-nada comparado con los que yo le daba…- dijo Edward con la mayor intención de hacer daño…

- eh… Jake…- intervino Bella cuando vio la circunstancias…- amor, te importa si llevas mi maleta al auto, necesito hablar con…- miro a Edward con rencor…- con Edward…

-¿Segura?

-s…si, Jake, no tardo, es solo… cosa de segundos…- Jake le sonrió y con una amenaza visual se despidió de Edward…

Edward estaba más que confiado en que Bella le diría cosas lindas, pero, oh sorpresa, nunca pasó eso…

-¿Cuál es tu problema Edward?- inquirió Bella demasiado enojada…- crees que soy la misma estúpida que estaba loca por ti hace cinco años, lamento decirte esto pero no, ya no mas, así que mas te vale que te mantengas alejado de nosotros…

-¿te refieres a ese tipo y a ti?- pregunto con sorna…

-me refiero a Jake y a mí, y otra cosa, deja de inventar cosas que obvio nunca pasaron…- resoplo…- no me conoces Edward…

-claro que te conozco, eres una chica simpática, cariñosa y bonita ¿no?

-n…no, la gente cambia Cullen y te juro que no quieres conocerme de verdad…- Bella casi escupió las palabras…- y deja de mirarme como maldito pervertido…

-¿Qué? Yo no te miro así…

-¿a no?- Bella sabia que era hermosa, antes no lo reconocía pero ahora hasta sabia como jugar con ello, dio dos pasos hacia Edward, de lo mas provocativos y sensuales posibles, Edward entendió el juego, él era experto en esto…- niega que no me deseas ahora…

-mm… no lo se…- hablo Edward con voz ronca, Bella se perdió en esa voz pero trato con toda sus fuerzas de sobrevivir a eso…

-niégalo…- susurro peligrosamente cerca de Edward, el chico no lo desaprovecho y de un solo movimiento atrajo a Bella de la espalda hacia su cuerpo y sin dejarla tomar aire se adueño de sus labios de forma tierna e insistente a la vez, Edward jamás había besado así y él mismo se dio cuenta, pero no se separo, le gustaba la sensación y Bella estaba igual, el beso que siempre había soñado estaba sucediendo ahora, pero en un momento imprevisto, y frente a varias personas, pero aun así no hizo ningún movimiento, lo disfrutaba, por que además este beso traía sensaciones nuevas para ella, cosas que jamás había sentido por Jacob…

Pero volvió a la realidad… de un solo empujón se separo de Edward y lo miro con expresión horrorizada…

-eso contesto a tu pregunta…- inquirió Edward soltándola de la cintura… Bella no dijo nada, al menos no en ese momento, su mano se movió hasta estamparse con fuerza en la mejilla de Edward…

-no me vuelvas a tocar, en tu vida…- amenazo y camino hacia la salida, ¿Qué había hacho? ¿Qué había sentido? Se sentía mal, en primera por Jake y en segunda porque ese hombre fue capaz de hacerla vulnerable en un segundo…

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y de inmediato a limpio, se había prometido que jamás lloraría por él y odiaba hacerlo ahora, vio a los demás, platicando y riéndose, Alice fue la única que se dio cuenta de que Bella ya estaba ahí y posiblemente dedujo lo que había pasado…

-sonríe…- fue lo que quiso dar a entender en el movimiento de labios, Bella le hizo caso y lucio su mejor sonrisa…

-ey ya volví…- camino directo a Jacob y dejo que él la abrazara…

-¿todo bien?- susurro en su oído.

-s…si…- miro a los demás…- creo que ya debemos irnos, quiero ver a Esme y a Carlisle…

-cierto, mis padres se pondrán felices…- sentencio Alice…- eh… Jake, ¿te molesta si Bella se va con nosotras?- pregunto la cica y Jake le sonrió, él confiaba plenamente en las amigas de su novia, y sin saber porque, ellas ya eran de su agrado…

-claro, no hay problema…- miro a Bella y ella sonreía…- ¿no hay problema?

-no, ninguno…- suspiro…- pero no caigas en los juegos de estos dos…- dijo Bella señalando a Jasper y Emmet, quienes comenzaron a reír…

* * *

**Bueno, que tal??? dejen Reviewvvss para saber que les parecioo:**

**REVIEWSSS^^!!!**

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDEEE....^^!!!!!**


	3. celos van, celos vienen

**Aquii esta el tercer cappii, espero y les gusteeee....^^!!!!**

* * *

=celos van, celos vienen =

-no te preocupes…- Bella sintió el impulso de besarlo, y así lo hizo pero… ¿Dónde estaba la magia de antes? Ah, ya sabia, seguía en los labios de Edward… pero aun así siguió besándolo, tratando de encontrar la pasión, pero no estaba ahora… Jacob también se dio cuenta, así que fue él quien decidió terminar con el momento…

-te veo en casa ¿vale?- dijo el chico para calmar a Bella que sabia que se sentía culpable.

-claro…- dijo con una sonrisa y camino con las chicas hacia el BMW de Rosalie…

Las chicas se despidieron y luego de acomodarse en el auto vieron a Edward salir acompañado de una chica pelirroja, la cual lo acompaño a su auto y además se subió en él; de nuevo, Isabella sintió dolor, no, era mas que dolor, eran frustración de no ser esa chica ¿eran celos? No, ella no podía estar celosa de un hombre que ahora aborrecía y a la vez deseaba…

-no ha cambiado nada ¿Verdad?- inquirió Bella refiriéndose a Edward a las chicas cuando Rose ya estaba camino a casa.

-solo un poco, ya no es tan sínico…- sentencio Alice…- ¿tu cambiaste?

-mucho…- acepto Bella…- demasiado para mi propio gusto…

-¿a que te refieres, ya no nos quieres?- pregunto Rosalie.

-claro que si, las quiero demasiado…- dijo Bella con una sonrisa forzada, Alice se dio cuenta al instante de la situación y solo había un culpable en todo esto.

-¿Qué te hizo mi estúpido hermano?- pregunto sin decir más, Bella no quiso contestar pero Alice no se rindió…- ¿Bella? Dímelo…

-me beso…- dijo con un hilo de voz y casi en un susurro…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- pregunto Rosalie de inmediato- no puedo creerlo, Alice, perdóname pero tui hermano es un imbécil…

-si lo se…- contesto demasiado molesta…- Bella, lo conozco, y posiblemente él…

-¿Qué?- pregunto Rose…

-no, nada, aun es muy pronto para decir eso…- Bella la miro confundida…- solo ignóralo Bella, mira, por el momento, lo pondré en su lugar pero tu enfócate en Jake y tu trabajo…

-eso planeo, por eso… mañana iré a comprar un departamento…

-¿no vas a vivir en casa? La casa es muy grande, además sin Edward y Emmet, a mi no me importa compartir casa…

-¿de que hablas? Rosalie, ¿vives con Emmet?

-este…si…- dijo con la cara sonrojada.

-y mi hermano se largo hace dos años a su propio departamento…- agrego Alice…

-eso no importa Alice, además…- Isabella se sonrojo solo de recordar aquellos momentos de intimidad con Jake…- necesitamos tiempo a solas…

-vaya, al menos ya no eres virgen…- dijo Alice riendo y Bella no supo que decir…- bueno, entonces, yo te ayudare con lo de tu departamento ¿de acuerdo?

-suena bien…- dije y mire a Rosalie- y tu también ¿ok?

-ya sabes que si, Bella…- dijo Rose demasiado feliz…

El trayecto fue entre risas y muchas más risas, recordando viejos momentos y aventuras que estas mujeres llevaron en la época de su adolescencia… Bella ya quería llegar a casa de sus tíos, necesitaba estar con Jake y Jake sentía lo mismo, pero él viajaba ahora con los chicos…

-y dinos Jake…- sentenció Emmet- ¿tu y Bella van en serio?

-m… la verdad, ese es mi plan, pero no se que piense ella…- contesto Jacob y suspiro al recordar los momentos bipolares de su novia…- Bella es una mujer muy independiente, no se deja de nadie, será difícil para mi hacerla mi esposa…

-¿Bella es ruda?- pregunto Emmet boquiabierto- hermano, pero si yo la recuerdo como una chica dulce y tímida…

-al principio era así pero después cambio totalmente…- de nuevo vino un flashback a la mente de Jake, una noche, hace dos años al final de las vacaciones de navidad, la ultima navidad que tuvo con los Cullen…

"_Jake- decía Bella mientras lloraba y buscaba a poyo en los brazos de su amigo- Jake soy una estúpida, para él solo soy otra… no me quiere, nunca me quiso…- Jake frotaba la espalda de Bella tratando de que se calmara, pero ella no lo iba a hacer, no ahora que Edward le había dicho lo que sentía por ella, absolutamente nada…"_

-es una mujer fuerte, por eso la amo…- agrego…

-Bella es… bueno la verdad es como un ángel, siempre se preocupa por los demás antes que ella…- dijo Jasper…- aun no entiendo como Edward nunca logro quererla de verdad…

-¿a que te refieres?- inquirió Jake un poco molesto por lo que acaba de decir y además mas molesto al recordar la bienvenida de Edward a Bella…- ¿Qué hubo entre ellos?

-nada…- contesto Jazz…- bueno, Bella, era como la protectora de Edward, siempre al pendiente de lo que hacia y de cuando la necesitaba…

-mi hermano fue un imbécil, Bella era capaz de todo por él, pero… creo que ella cambio en las ultimas vacaciones de navidad que pasamos con ella ¿cierto?

-si, hace dos años…-dijo Jake siguiendo la historia.

-exacto…- continuo Emmet…- Edward y yo íbamos regresando de una parranda, Alice nos descubrió y estaba dispuesta a decirle a mis padres…

**Flashback…**

-¿Dónde demonios estaban? Edward estas ebrio…- renegó Alice completamente molesta, Bella escucho voces afuera de su dormitorio y esas voces eran familiares, se levanto de la cama al instante y salió solo con la bata de seda puesta…

-no te metas en mi vida Alice…- replico Edward…

-Alice por favor no le digas a papá, nos va a estar fregando hasta que lleguemos a casa…

-oh claro que…- alguien la interrumpió…

-no, nadie le dirá a nadie…- Bella salió bostezando después de decir esto…- chicos, pueden dormir en mi habitación, yo dormiré con Alice ¿les parece?

-gracias Bella eres un ángel…- dijo Emmet, Bella sonrió pero aun esperaba un comentario de Edward…

-¿Edward te sientes bien?- pregunto Bella acercándose a él…- te traeré algo…

-no…- dijo Edward con voz fría….- no quiero nada de ti ¿De acuerdo? Mira Isabella…- Bella se sorprendió por su tono de voz, pero aun así lo dejo hablar…- tú y yo, nunca, mírame…- Bella no lo miro, en cambio compartió una mirada consternada con Alice…- te digo que me mires…- Edward sujeto el mentón de Bella con fuerza obligándola a mirarle… ella soltó un jadeo y tuvo miedo…- nunca seremos algo, preciosa…

-Edward, suéltala…- advirtió Emmet en tono amenazador…

-no, ya era hora que le dijera la verdad, y sabes que, no me duele en absoluto, espero y tu si seas inteligente y me dejes en paz, mira Bella, eres bonita, no te lo voy a negar, pero eres demasiado ingenua para mí…- Edward se acerco al rostro de Bella y ella siguió horrorizada por lo que acaba de escuchar, su corazón se iba partiendo lentamente…- incluso a veces pienso que siempre serás esa tonta niña boba… sola… incluso te tengo lastima…

Bella no lo resistió más, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, le propino una bofetada en la mejilla a Edward… este la soltó de forma brusca y estuvo dispuesto a regresarle el golpe…

-no te atrevas a hacerle daño Anthony…- amenazo su hermano… Bella dio un paso hacia atrás y cuando Alice iba a tocar su hombro, ella salió corriendo hacia otra habitación, fue ahí cuando llego al lado de Jake, de su amigo, de su hermano, de su confidente…"

**Fin del flashback…**

-ese debió ser el motivo de su cambio…- dijo Emmet cuando termino de contar la historia, Jake, que ya odiaba a Edward por insinuarse a su novia, ahora lo quería bajo tierra por haberle hecho tal daño, incluso Jasper deseo hacerle daño a su mejor amigo…- mi hermano fue un total imbécil y la verdad que da gusto que Bella este contigo, merece ser feliz y te advierto…- comenzó a hablar amenazante…- más te vale no hacerle daño…

-no lo hare… pero a tu hermano no te prometo nada…

-y yo te ayudare con eso…- concluyo Jasper…

Ambos autos llegaron a la gran mansión Cullen después de veinte minutos de viaje, Bella se maravillo cuando vio la enorme mansión, era justo como la recordaba, dando alegría tan solo con verla, como si supieras que ese era su hogar…

-mis padres mueren por verte Bella…- anuncio Alice jalando su delgado brazo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Bella, cariño, estas preciosa…- saludo Esme demasiado extasiada por ver a su sobrina de vuelta…- no sabes como te hemos extrañado…

-ay, yo también tía Esme…- saludo Bella dándole un abrazo…

-hola hija, ¿Cómo haz estado?- saludo Carlisle, el cual también estaba feliz de ver a Bella…- veo que Alice ya esta planeando una tarde de…

-¡no!- lo callo Bella al adivinar lo que iba a decir, la chica miro a Alice que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa…- Alice nada de compras, al menos no ahora…- Alice hizo un pequeño mohín y solo logro que Jasper la abrazara, Bella sonrió y tomo la mano de Jake… el chico sonrió, la miro de una forma en que Bella se estremeció de pies a cabeza, ella sabia lo que significaba esa mirada…- Esme, Carlisle, él es Jacob Black… mi novio…

-vaya, ¿Black? He escuchado acerca de tu familia, muy exitosa…- saludo Carlisle…

-lo mismo digo de usted señor Cullen, es un verdadero placer conocer al mejor medico de la época…

-oh, bueno, gracias, pero mi hijo Edward ya esta dándome competencia en eso…- bromeo, Bella trato de permanecer callada pero un suspiro salió de sus labios…

-mucho gusto señora Cullen, es un placer conocerla, Bella me ha hablado mucho de usted, una madre ejemplar y una diseñadora perfecta si no me equivoco…- Jacob era bastante bueno en halagos y ahora ya se había ganado a los patriarcas Cullen…

-el gusto es mío Jake, y gracias…- dijo Esme un poco sonrojada, se saludaron de beso y abrazo y después Carlisle rodeo los hombros de Esme con devoción, Bella se dio cuenta del gesto, y sin saber por que ella se imagino a si misma ocupando el lugar de Esme, pero Carlisle no era Jake, era Edward… su viejo amor…- díganme ¿tienen hambre?

-mucha…- acepto Emmet que caminaba hacia sus padre a un lado de Rosalie…- ¿Qué hay de cenar mamá?

-veo que sigues igual que siempre…- se burlo Bella y logro hacer reír a todos…

-vamos…- ordeno Esme y todos le hicieron caso…- Emmet, Rose, ¿podrían ayudarme?

-claro Esme…- contesto Rose y camino hacia ella…

-Alice, ¿Por qué no le muestras a Bella y Jake su nueva habitación?- pregunto Carlisle a su hija, Alice asintió y le pidió a Jasper que ayudara con las maletas…

Los cuatro subieron las escaleras, hasta llegar a la tercera planta…

-aquí es…- anuncio Alice y abrió la puerta, entraron y Bella soltó un pequeño jadeo al ver el tamaño de la habitación y de la cama… era casi como un sueño solo el imaginar lo que Jake estaba pensando, y es que ahora, Jacob tenia en mente miles de cosas que estaba dispuesto a hacerle sentir a Bella esta noche…- m… Jasper, creo que deberíamos ir a ayudar a mamá…

-¿Qué insinúas?- pregunto Jacob a Alice, ella se sorprendió por la confianza pero al mismo tiempo le dio gusto…

-nada…- dijo y le guiño un ojo a Bella, ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada…- nos vemos Jake, no tarden, tiene solo treinta minutos…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella se paseo por la habitación mientras Jake la miraba con adoración…

-¿ves algo que te guste Black?- pregunto Bella divertida…

-aun no…- contesto Jacob y camino hacia ella hasta acomodar su rostro sobre su mano y su cintura contra la de él…- pero pronto lo veré…- Bella se sonrojo pero de inmediato correspondió la acción, comenzaron a besarse como los enamorados que eran, Bella agradecía Dios no haber pensado en Edward mientras lo besaba y simplemente se dejo llevar por la cantidad de emociones que Jake le hacia sentir…

En cuestión de minutos y solo fueron diez, ambos estaban completamente desnudos sobre la cama…

Jake estaba sobre Bella mientras las piernas de ella rodeaban su cintura…

-Jake… hazme el amor ya…- rogo Bella completamente aturdida por el placer que estaba sintiendo gracias a las caricias de su novio…

-no necesitas pedirlo…- contesto Jake y la penetro con fuerza, Bella se adueño de sus labios para no comenzar a gemir porque sabia que cualquiera la podía escuchar y roso seria embarazoso…- oh Bella…- comenzó a jadear Jacob mientras la embestía rápidamente…

-Jake… ahh Jake sigue… más…- pedía Bella completamente loca y casi tocando el cielo… sus piernas estaban ceñidas por ambos lados de Jake haciendo presión en los glúteos para sentirlo más dentro… Jacob quería escucharla pero una parte de él también le decía que no debían hacer mucho ruido, aun así siguió con lo que Bella le pedía…

-solo… un… ¡ahh Jake! Jacob… casi…

-córrete preciosa…- pidió Jacob dando las ultimas estocadas al delgado cuerpo de Bella…-quiero sentirte temblar…

-Jake…

-Bella…- Jake sintió liberarse justo cuando Bella apretó su agarre mientras se convulsionaba y lo besaba con furia… ambos se quedaron inmóviles después del momento y Jake salió con cuidado de Bella…- te amo…

-yo a ti también, amor…- susurro Bella casi sin aire, pero… había algo en ella, lo que siempre pasaba después de tener sexo con Jacob, y era eso… que solo tenia sexo… salvaje y placentero pero no era mas que sexo… ¿Dónde estaba el amor? Ella no sabía como explicarlo pero lo podía sentir…

-será mejor que… me de una ducha rápida…- comenzó a hablar Bella levantándose de la cama…

-¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Jacob con dobles intenciones…

-hoy no Jake…- contesto la chica dándole un casto beso en los labios…- no hay suficiente tiempo…

-m… necesitamos una casa propia ¿no crees?

-iremos mañana ¿te parece?

-suena bien…- contesto y con una ultima mirada Bella entro al baño a ducharse… ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Ni ella misma lo sabia, sentía una especie de vacio en el interior y ni el agua caliente logro quitárselo del pecho…

Mientras eso sucedía, Edward iba llegando a la gran mansión… abrió la puerta como si nada y entro directamente a saludar su madre, sea como sea y aunque fuera el peor imbécil del mundo, en el fondo tenia educación y amor por su familia…

-hola mamá…- saludo a Esme que estaba en la cocina, ella le sonrió pero Alice fue todo lo contrario…

-vaya… ya era hora…- espeto la pequeña duende…- haz algo productico y prepara el postre…

-Alice, ya tenemos un…- interrumpió Emmet pero Alice lo miro como si lo quisiera asesinar y su hermano cerro la boca de inmediato…

-haz el postre y punto…- declaro Alice, Edward le sonrió y camino hacia la mesa en donde estaba trabajando Esme…

-m… ¿Dónde esta Bella?- pregunto después de unos segundos, Alice lo miro y sonrió pícaramente…

-con Jake, obvio… ¿Qué querías? Que estuvieran de reprimidos sexuales, no lo creo…

-Alice, por favor…- pidió Esme y la chica solo se encogió de hombros, lo que había dicho fue lo peor que pudo haber escuchado Edward, tan solo de imaginar que otro en este caso el novio de Bella la estaba tocando lo hizo sentir furioso, se suponía que ella siempre iba a ser de él…

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- pregunto Alice al observar el comportamiento de su hermano…

-nada…- contesto secamente… bien, las cosas no eran lo que suponía, pensó Edward… ¿Qué lo obligaba a pensar así? Bella… obviamente esa mujer, y él pensaba en Bella como una mujer porque de la adolescente que había conocido ya no tenia casi nada, solo la belleza, él mismo sabia que su carácter había cambiado, que la chica tímida y nerviosa se había acabado y ahora había una nueva Bella, decidida, fuerte y posiblemente perfecta en la cama… demonios, ahí estaba pensando de nuevo en cosas pervertidas con una inocente Bella…

-Emmet, llama a Bella…- pido Esme y Emmet sonrió de oreja oreja, sonrisa que compartió con su hermana…

-claro, será divertido…- dijo el enorme hombre y camino hacia la puerta…

-¡no!- grito Edward y todos lo miraron de inmediato…- yo iré, Emmet termina esto, ya sabes como hacerlo…- dijo Edward mostrándole la mezcla que ya tenia echa… Alice comenzó a hacerse miles de preguntas en la mente, y Rosalie estaba prácticamente igual…

Edward camino con grandes zancadas hacia el piso de arriba… había bastante silencio así que ni si quiera se detuvo a revisar las habitaciones de ahí, continuo hasta que llego a la tercera planta…

-estaré en la terraza…- aviso Bella a Jake mientras salía de la habitación, Edward la vio de inmediato y la siguió… ella no sabia que alguien la estaba siguiendo simplemente siguió hacia donde iba pero de un momento a otro vio otra habitación, una que ella recordaba…

**Flashback…**

-¿de nuevo tocando, eh?- inquirió Bella mientas entraba a la habitación de música y se sentaba a un lado de Edward…- ¿Cuál es tu inspiración ahora?

-una chica…- contesto Edward con una sonrisa, Bella se sintió mal, sabía que esa chica no era ella…- ¿Qué tal suena?

-hermosa… como siempre…- contesto Bella con un rubor en las mejillas, Edward le sonrió y acaricio la suave piel de su rostro antes de quitar un mechón que obstruía la vista de la mirada de Bella…

-¿quieres que toque tu canción?

-me encantaría…- contesto Bella más segura de sí… Edward comenzó a tocar y ella de inmediato le dio una sonrisa y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Edward…- gracias…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Edward, Bella miraba hacia las teclas del piano y Edward se debatía en su interior por una decisión, si la abrazaba o no lo hacia…

-por todo… por estar a mi lado cuando mis padres no lo están…

-siempre voy a estar a tu lado Bells…- susurro Edward y tomo el mentón de Bella con suavidad, ambos se conectaron por unos instantes que parecieron eternidad, él ahora pensaba en besarla, de todas maneras, Bella le atraía bastante, ella era una chica lista y hermosa… y él, bueno, era la perfección hecha hombre…- te quiero…

-y yo a ti…- contesto Bella, se inclino hacia el frente pero Edward a rodeo con sus fuertes brazos antes de tocar sus labios… ella solo sonrió y correspondió el abrazo…

**Fin del flashback…**

Bella ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación y estaba acariciando las teclas del enorme piano de Edward…

-¿lo recordaste verdad?- Bella dio un respingo cuando escucho la voz de Edward, se giro y lo observo sorprendida…

-no se de que hablas…- dijo Bella mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios…- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-te estaba buscando…- dijo Edward y entro cerrando la puerta tras él…- ¿Por qué me mientes, eh?

-yo… Edward yo no te estoy mintiendo… no recordé nada, simplemente…

-¿Qué?- Edward camino con paso titubeante, completamente cautivador hacia su piano, se sentó con elegancia y toco la primera nota de la canción de Bella, ella la reconoció de inmediato y no supo que hacer…- ¿la recuerdas, cierto?

-s…si… no la podría olvidar, la compusiste cuando todavía no eras un imbécil… cuando podías mantener una relación con una sola mujer…- Edward dejo de sonreír y miro las teclas, recordó la otra canción y comenzó a tocarla…

Bella se tenso y completamente rendida se sentó a un lado de Edward, como la ultima vez que habían estado ahí juntos…

-¿sabes en que chica pensaba cuando hice esta canción?

-nunca lo dijiste…- contesto ella con un hilo de voz…- ¿Tanya, tal vez?

-no…- contesto Edward entre risas…- era en ti…

Bella parpadeo un par de veces antes de procesar esa información…

Edward mantuvo la sonrisa… y como un león en busca de su presa comenzó a acercarse a ella…

-Edward no…- fue lo único que logro decir Bella antes de que Edward la comenzara a besar con suavidad, nada que ver con el beso que le había dado hace solo unas horas… esta vez no se resistió, el vacio que sentía con Jake se lleno de inmediato con ese beso y ahora estaba en otra dimensión… con Edward… juntos…

* * *

**liisto, quee les parecciiooo??? espero y les haya gustadoo, en un futuuro andare un poco atrasada para subiir capitulo xqq'' oh sorpresa, hoy publico mi oto fic, "Love is written with blood", espero y los vean.... esta muy bueno y ams tradicionalista ala version real de twilight, bueno mas o menos, lo que quiiero decir es que es de vampiro y licantropos y accion, esas cosas... jeejeee... bueno me despiido xq'' voy a subiir los priimeros dos capitulos o tal vez tres jajaja... bueno, dejen reviieewwsss....**

**REVIEWWSSSS... CLICK EN EL BOTONCITTOO VERDEEEE!!!!**

**REVIEWWWWSSSSS!!!!!**


	4. dulce tentacion

**= dulce tentación =**

Edward, por primera en su vida besaba una mujer con amor, quería hacerla sentir bien y el deseaba protegerla…

Ella, mantuvo sus brazos en su regazo pero de un momento a otro y con movimientos torpes, llego a colocar una mano en la nuca de Edward, atrayéndolo un poco mas, él no titubeó y la sujetó con firmeza de la cintura y acaricio su mejilla, ella suspiro pero al mismo tiempo regreso a la realidad, esto no estaba bien, por lo mejor que se sintiera, ella sabia que Jacob no se merecía algo tan bajo como esto…

-n…no…- Bella comenzó a empujar a Edward…- Edward, basta…- al principio se resistió pero después la libero y ella se levanto de inmediato…- yo…

-no digas que lo sientes porque sabes que no es así…- espeto Edward poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella…- niégame que sentiste algo…- Bella no sabia lo que debía decir, pero era obvio que no podía negarlo porque nunca había sentido lo que sintió… era mágico…- vamos Bella…- ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero Edward rápido la tuvo entre su cuerpo y la pared- ¿aun me quieres?- pregunto sin tapujos y ella dejo salir el oxigeno de su cuerpo…

-Edward, por favor…

-contéstame, Bella…- ella se sentía acorralada pero en un momento de fuerza, recordó la mujer que era ahora… logro liberarse de Edward y se alejo un poco de él…

-aléjate de mi Edward… eso fue… solo es pasado…

-Bella…- la llamo Edward pero ella abrió la puerta y salió casi corriendo…- ¡Bella!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella bajo corriendo las escaleras y logro chocar contra Jasper cuando estaba entrando a la sala…

-oh, perdona Jasper…- dijo la chica mirándolo de frente… un gran error…

-fue mi culpa… este… Bella… ¿te sucede algo?

-no… no…nada… eh- contesto Bella como una chiquilla a punto de ser descubierta de algo- ¿y Jake?

-con los demás en el comedor, apenas iba a buscarte… supongo que estabas con Edward en la sala de música, fue extraño volver a escucharlo tocar…

-eh… s…si estaba ahí… bueno… ¿no vas a cenar?

-este… si…- Jasper sabía que había algo más en las palabras de Bella, la chica estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo se veía molesta y triste…- Bella…- la llamo Jasper cuando dio un paso a su lado…

-¿si?

-yo… mira se que no somos los grandes amigos pero… sea lo que sea… eres la mejor amiga de mi novia y… casi mi hermana… así que… si algún día necesitas ayuda o bueno algún consejo…- suspiro y dejo de titubear…- si algún día Edward se pasa de imbécil, no dudes en decírmelo y veré que hago ¿de acuerdo?

-gracias Jasper…- contesto Bella con una lagrima en su mejilla y sin decir nada abrazo a Jasper; Edward llego a donde ellos estaban y de inmediato la sangre comenzó a hervirle… otro estaba tocando a Bella en su lugar y eso lo hacia enfurecer de inmediato…- y si somos grandes amigos, tonto…- agrego Bella para corregir a Jasper… él sonrió- Alice es demasiado afortunada de tenerte…

-m… gracias…- contesto Jasper y por alguna extraña razón miro hacia la espalda de Bella y vio a su casi hermano Edward…- ey, ya era hora de que llegaras…

-eh, Jasper… yo… los espero en el comedor…- Bella paso a un lado de Jasper sin siquiera mirar a Edward, cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente lejos o tal vez ya con los demás, Jasper camino hacia Edward…

-¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto Jasper a Edward…- Edward, soy el mas paciente con tus estupideces, pero Bella es otra cosa… ¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿Por qué te puede interesar? ¿Te gusta? Si yo creo que si, después de que vi como la abrazabas es lo mas obvio… - contesto Edward pasando a su lado, Jasper lo tomo del brazo con fuerza haciendo que se detuviera, Edward se sacudió violentamente y se libero…- no me hagas perder la paciencia Jasper…

-y tu no seas imbécil Edward ¿Acaso te escuchaste? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-nada…

-¿Qué le hiciste a Bella?...- volvió a preguntar… Jasper tenía un presentimiento de lo que había hecho pero prefería no decirlo… solo espero…

-ella… estaba en la sala de música y yo solo entre y…

-¿la besaste?- inquirió…

-un demonio Jasper, esa mujer es endemoniadamente hermosa… es una Bella completamente distinta pero… ella sigue siendo ella, mi Bella…

-acaso tu estas…

-no… eso no…- dijo Edward antes de que dijera la palabra…- es ilógico que este enamorado de ella, es solo que…

-¿Qué? ¿Deseo? Edward si solo fuera eso no estarías como baboso como lo estas ahora…

-no… es solo que es difícil de explicar… Bella es mi tentación…

-si definitivamente estas…

-¿Jazz?- llamo alguien…

-hablamos luego…- espeto Jasper…

-ey, aquí estas…- dijo Alice parándose de puntitas para darle un casto beso en los labios…- ah… tu también aquí…

-hola Alice, también es un gusto verte…- bromeo Edward, Alice solo sonrió un poco pero no del todo…

-no haz terminado el postre, hazlo…

-Jasper, no se como será tu vida cuando estén casados pero… espero y no te trate como a mi…

-mira idiota… al menos yo me voy a casar…- repelo Alice dando un salto hacia adelante…- dime, ¿tu alguna vez te has si quiera enamorado?

Jasper espero la respuesta de Edward y él solo dijo lo obvio…

-si… ahora lo estoy…- Alice se quedo boquiabierta y parpadeo un par de veces…

-espera…tú estas…- la chica comenzó a tartamudear- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-terminare el postre…- aviso Edward y salió de ahí, Alice se quedo sorprendida, sin duda tendría una larga charla con su hermano después…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-dime Bella… ¿mañana iras a trabajar?- pregunto Carlisle…- tengo entendido que la empresa esta a cargo del vicepresidente, se llama…

-Demetri McCord…- dijo Bella terminando de decir lo que diría su tío…- si… lo se, lo conozco desde hace poco…

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Rosalie…

-si… y es un engreído, inútil, Casanova y sobre todo…

-vaya, suena como la descripción de Edward…- interrumpió Alice que acaba de llegar junto con Jasper, Esme la miro con desaprobación y ella solo se encogió de hombros…

-cree que pude tener alguna oportunidad conmigo… un gran error…- completo Bella, Jacob se tenso en su lugar y Rosalie sonrió al igual que Alice…

-explícate… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-pues… cuando llame, el muy sínico me invito a salir en la noche y luego a ya saben que… es un completo idiota…

-definitivamente no me separare de ti ni un segundo cuando estés en la empresa…- agrego Jacob y todos comenzaron a reír…

-vamos, hombre… ¿no te gusta la sana competencia?

-Emmet…- lo regaño Carlisle- podrías…

-no, sabes, en ocasiones la competencia es buena… - contesto Jacob y miro a Rosalie…- ¿verdad Rose?

Todos comenzaron a reír a excepción de Emmet, Jake aprovecho ese momento para darle un beso en la mejilla a Bella, ella de inmediato se giro y dejo que la besara en los labios, y de nuevo, la magia no estaba ahí…

-hora del postre…- anuncio Edward que acababa de llegar… coloco un palto enrome de ese suculento manjar en medio de la mesa…

-hijo, tu ni siquiera comiste, nada…- dijo Esme…

-a no, mamá, ya había comido algo…- contesto con una sonrisa… Bella estaba embobada por la comida… ¿Cómo demonios recordaba su postre favorito? O tal vez no lo había hecho y lo hizo por que era el que preparaba más rico…- extra chocolate, extra dulce, extra Edward… tu favorito ¿Cierto Bella?

Jacob miro de reojo a Bella y como instinto de posesión roso sus manos en la pierna de la chica… ella ni si quiera hizo caso a eso, ahora para ella solo existía la mirada que Edward le estaba dando…

-vaya, lo recordaste…- logro decir…

-¿Por qué habría de olvidarlo?- inquirió y como lo dicto su mente de machista, se sentó a un lado de Bella, dejándola entre estos dos hombre, ella se sentía de lo mas aturdida ¿Acaso podía ser peor?

El postre se termino y aunque suene gracioso, Bella fue la que mas comió de el…

-estuvo delicioso…- dijo la chica demasiado satisfecha, Edward se embeleso cuando vio como la lengua de Bella se deslizaba juguetona y sensualmente por la cuchara llena de chocolate… cuantos pensamientos no rondaron su mente en ese momento…

-oigan ¿Qué tal si vamos a la sala ha charlas de cosas graciosas? Hoy es noche familiar…- inquirió Emmet, creo que todos los hermanos Cullen tenían esa chispa de alegría para todo…

-yo recojo los platos chicos, ustedes vayan…- anuncio Esme…

-no…- corrigió Bella…- claro que no tía… yo lo hago- Bella le dio una sonrisa y los demás abandonaron la mesa, bueno a excepción de Jacob y Edward…

-¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Jake con voz seductora que a Bella le pareció sexy y a Edward le dio asco…

-no es necesario… Edward puede ayudar…- miro de reojo a Edward y él sonrió teatralmente al ver a Jacob…

-¿segura, cariño?- pregunto Jake y como el galán que era rodeo la cintura de Bella y la beso con furia en frente de Edward… los celos volvieron al pobre hombre y ahora como nunca antes deseo que todos los desastres del mundo se unieran y cayeran sobre Jacob Black…

-¡mierda!- grito Edward, Bella se separo de Jake al instante y observo a Edward… un momento, él ahora estaba actuando… -demonios… eh… debo arreglar esto…

-Edward ¿Qué es?- pregunto Bella mientras caminaba hacia él, pero Edward fue mas rápido, y así comenzó al trampa…

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Jacob…

-una… cortada, nada importante… permiso… debo ocuparme de esto, me siento débil cada vez que sangro…- dijo Edward con una sonrisa al final… le dolió salir de ahí pero rogo por que todo funcionara…

Cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerro, Bella volvió hacia Jake…

-amor, por favor avísales a los demás que voy en un momento, debo ayudar a Edward…

-¿segura?- pregunto el otro algo molesto, de todas formas él era hombre y sabia lo que se hacia cuando se quería algo o alguien…

-si… anda… no tardo…- Jake le dio un ultimo eso y Bella, preocupada e ingenua entro a la cocina…

-creí que nunca vendrías…- dijo Edward tratando de ocultar tu sonrisa…

-no empieces por favor… ¿Dónde es la herida?- Edward le sonrió y coloco las manos en el aire, Bella entre abrió la boca y quiso golpearlo…- eso no es gracioso, creí que habías madurado…

-vamos Bella, era solo una pequeña trampa…

-¿disculpa? Trampa ¿para que?- apenas y logro decir la ultima letra antes de que Edward la cogiera de la espalda y la besara con la misma pasión o tal vez más a comparación con la forma en que Jake la había besado por última vez… Edward trataba de profundizar el beso pero Bella luchaba por resistirse, una tarea demasiado difícil, sin pensar más Edward comenzó a besar su cuello, a decir verdad lo mordía y lo succionaba mientras Bella, con la mínima cordura se dejaba llevar por la sensación, comenzaba a jadear… a flaquear…

* * *

**liiztoo, esperooo y les haya gustadooo el capii, buenoo ahora llega la hora de disculparsee jeejeee, bueno no tengo mucha expliicaciion, solo espero que me perdonen por no actualizar pronto, pero ahora estoy de vacaciiones de semestre y ya voy a teener un poco mas dee tiiempooo jaajaajaaa... en fiin, me despiido...**

**peroo porr favoor, pasen a mis otras dos historiias:**

**"Love is written with Blood" y la de "Dangerous Love", esta ultiima no esta en esta cuentaa peroo por favorr, si puedenn leenlas a ambas tambien y dejen reviiewwsss...**

**me despiido...**

**REVIEWWSSS...CLICK EN EL BOTON VERDEEE...**

**REVIEEWWSSSSS^^!!!!**


	5. como lo explico

**= ¿Cómo lo explico? =**

Edward no tenia limites cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que deseaba y ahora, el objeto de deseo era Bella, la mujer que un día rechazo y de la que ahora estaba completamente obsesionado… ¿Qué tenia ella ahora? ¿Cómo una casi desconocida mujer lo había atraído tanto? Bella le gustaba, la deseaba y había otro sentimiento por ella que no lograba descifrar, al mismo tiempo sentías rabia cuando la veía entre los brazos de Jacob Black, sonriente y feliz, él deseaba hacerla sentir así, y ese era el principal sentimiento por el que luchaba en no caer… ¿enamorarse, tal vez?

-basta… Edward déjame en paz…- susurró Bella.

-¿no sientes esto?- pregunto Edward mientras empujaba a Bella hacia la pared y comenzaba a recorrer su cintura con sus manos- ¿no te gusta?

-Edward…- musito Bella con voz ronca ahora…- no, por favor, no lo hagas…

-Bella…- susurro Edward cerca del oído de Isabella…- mi Bella…- ella salió de su ensoñación cuando él la llamo así, descubrió que ella, alguna vez fue de él, pero ahora no había nadie mas que Jake, su amigo, su puente seguro…- te deseo, preciosa…

-no…- Bella empujo a Edward con poca fuerza y él sonrió y beso su garganta…-no…- volvió a empujarlo con un poco mas de fuerza…- no Edward, te dije que me dejara en paz, por un demonio…

Finalmente lo empujo, Edward dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero no se rindió, esa mujer lo volvía loco, su inocente seducción lo hacia despertar instintos que no sabía que tenía, Isabella era provocativa, sensual de una forma u otra… la quería…

-¿ahora te haces difícil?

-eres un imbécil Cullen, ¿crees que soy aquella estúpida que estaba enamorada de ti? Pues lamento decirte que ya no te quiero, es más, te digo que me das asco Edward… lo único que siento por ti es odio… y lastima… mucha lastima…- dijo Bella casi a gritos, eso fue lo que casi asesina a Edward, nunca nadie le había dicho semejantes cosas, ni siquiera su hermana ni su madre, y ahora lo hacia ella, su propia obsesión le decía la verdad- no eres ni la mitad de lo que es Jake para mi, te crees la gran cosa porque hay miles de mujeres que quieren acostarse contigo…- resoplo…- el gran Edward Cullen, la perfección hecha hombre…- Bella se rio sarcásticamente y Edward trataba de mantenerse calmado, después de todo, esa era la verdad…- já, tu no eres nada cercano a la perfección, eres vil, descarado y un poco hombre, siempre haz sido así, nunca te ha importado nadie más que tu…

-¡basta!- grito Edward pero por primera vez Bella no tuvo miedo, se sintió poderosa y victoriosa…- y tu que ¿eh? ¿Crees que eres perfecta? Bella solo eres una niña, la misma niña inmadura escondida bajo una mascara de mujer, yo se que la antigua Bella Swan sigue ahí, se que la mujer de la que estaba malditamente loco sigue ahí Isabella, tu me volvías un desquiciado, siempre preocupada por lo que me pasara, pero yo sabia que no era lo suficientemente bueno, por eso te aleje y llevo dos malditos años lamentándolo…- Bella estaba perpleja y Edward tenia lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas de pura frustración…- Isabella eres mi obsesión, todo aquello lo dije para que me odiaras, para que de una vez por todas te alejaras de mi, para que encontraras a alguien que si te mereciera…- le sostuvo la mirada y ahora Bella se sintió desarmada y vulnerable…- pero él no Bella, me di cuneta que no es eso lo que quería, ni tampoco lo que quiero, solo te quiero para mi, porque yo te amo, estoy completamente enamorado de ti, de tu persona, de tu ser, de toda tu santa perfección, no te quiero para nadie mas que para mi, solo yo quiero abrazarte, besarte, decirte cosas lindas cada maldito segundo de mi maldita vida, Bella sin ti yo no valgo nada…

-basta…

-no Bella, nada de basta, por favor…- Edward se acercó a ella lentamente…- dame una oportunidad, ahora, soy capaz de todo por ti…

-no…- dijo Bella casi llorando, pero se contenía con todo lo que daba su cuerpo…- tuviste muchos oportunidades para amarme Edward, yo ya era de ti, pero…- bajo la mirada y volvió a encararlo, fuerte y decidida…- ahora no lo soy, ahora solo vivo para mi y para Jacob, no necesitas perder tu tiempo conmigo…

-voy a luchar por ti Bella…- sentencio el interpelado con un hilo de voz, camino hacia ella pero Bella retrocedió…

-suerte, pero no creo que logres nada…- fue lo ultimo que dijo Bella, se dio media vuelta y salió caminando, siempre con la cabeza en alto, cruzo frente a toda la familia que la observaba algo desconcertados, Jake quiso ir a su lado pero Emmet lo detuvo, finalmente cuando llegó a los escalones se giro y descubrió a Edward, mirándola a los ojos, ella no se inmuto ni un poco… solo le siguió la mirada hasta que se encontró con la mirada de su mejor amiga, solo quería hablar con ella… con Alice…

Ella ya no dijo nada más, simplemente subió las escaleras…

-¿Bella?- Jake se levanto del asiento y esta vez fue Jasper el que le impidió seguir…- déjame pasar, por favor…- pidió Jake con demasiado recato…

-lo siento Jake, pero esto es algo en lo que no te puedes meter…- dijo Alice, de un momento a otro observo a Edward que venia caminando en dirección a las escaleras…- tu no te atrevas ni a pisar mas allá de donde estas…- Alice, con sus pequeños pasos llego hasta su hermano y a modo de que nadie escuchara volvió a hablarle…- no se que demonios le hiciste, pero se que el culpable eres tú, no te acerques a ella, Edward…

-¿es una amenaza?- pregunto el hombre con el mismo tono de voz…

-lo es… y tu me conoces mejor que nadie… ¿Rose?- llamo a la rubia, ella camino hacia ellos…- te lo advierto…

-no soy un niño Alice y me importan una mierda tus amenazas…- agrego Edward, toda la familia lo escucho…

-¡Edward!- lo llamo Esme…

-déjalo mamá, él va a salir perdiendo…- contestó Alice…- Jake… danos unos minutos con Bella… mientras eso pasa, habla con Edward… el debe saber lo que paso… ¿no es así hermanito?

Alice no dijo nada más y junto con Rosalie subieron corriendo las escaleras…

La habitación de Bella estaba cerrada…

-¿Bells?- llamo Rose al mismo tiempo que habría la puerta, Bella estaba peinando su cabello mientras miraba fijamente sus propios ojos frente al espejo…- ¿estas bien?

-¿Qué te hizo?- como siempre Alice entro sin rodeos, cerro la puerta detrás de ella y de un salto rodeo el cuerpo de Bella con sus brazos…

-Alice, estoy bien… simplemente…- Alice no la dejo terminar… se separo un poco y luego la observo por unos segundos…

-hazlo… te conozco mejor que nadie Bella, solo hazlo, jamás diremos que estuviste llorando…

-no voy a hacerlo…- dijo Bella con la voz quebrada y se separo de Alice…

-Bella, por favor, somos tus amigas, no diremos nada, solo libérate un poco…- agrego Rosalie…

-no Rose, maldita sea, no voy a estar liberada hasta que Edward salga de mi vida…- un sollozo salió de sus labios…- todo estaba bien antes, ¿Por qué el me pone así? ¿Por qué no lo puedo sacar de mi mente? Alice no puedo hacerlo…- Alice llego a Bella en un segundo y la volvió a abrazar para que llorara en su hombro…

-tal vez, aun no lo haz…- comenzó a hablar Rosalie…

-ya no es lo mismo con Jake… ya no soy la misma con él…- decía Bella mientras lloraba… Alice camino hacia la cama y finalmente las tres estaban acostadas en ella, Bella estaba en el centro…

-quieres decir que Edward ha sido un imbécil desde que tu estas aquí ¿eh?- decía Rose después de media hora de charla…

-lamento que mi hermano sea capaz de hacer eso Bella…- se disculpo Alice…- pero… Bella, no se si tu piensas lo mismo pero, creo que él esta…

-no digas que esta enamorado de mi, porque no lo esta… solo quiere que me acueste con él…- agrego mientras miraba sus manos…- que siga soñando si cree que voy a hacer eso…

Las tres comenzaron a reír… pero Bella fue la primera en callarse…

-¿puedo confesarles algo y prometen no decir nada?- pregunto Bella un tanto insegura…

-lo prometemos…- dijeron a unísono…

-am… pues… cuando estoy con Jake… cuando… bueno no hace falta entrar en detalles ¿cierto?- las otras chicas contuvieron la sonrisa…- yo… imagino que es Edward el que esta conmigo…

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Alice y Rose se levanto de la cama…

-o por Dios, Bella, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Cariño, entonces porque no lo complaces y después te alejas…- musito Rosalie… Alice y Bella la miraron con ojos como platos por lo que acaba de decir y Rose se encogió de hombros…- lo siento, estar mucho tiempo con Emmet es contagioso…

-Rose, eso no quiere decir que Jake no me satisface, es solo que… siento que no hay magia…

-¿magia? ¿Qué le hiciste a Isabella Swan?- pregunto Alice como loca y algo enojada…- Bella, te estas convirtiendo en la estúpida niñita que dejaste atrás, eso es bajo…

Bella se quedo callada por un momento, miro al suelo y después sonrió como si se estuviera burlando de algo…

-tal vez, el pasado siempre te seguirá a donde quiera que estés ¿no? Con algo debía pagar, mi vida no puede ser perfecta como él dice…

Rose la abrazó sin pensarlo y Bella solo se dejo querer…

Después de un largo rato de mas platica y uno que otro consejo, las tres se quedaron dormidas en la cama de Bella, Alice estaba abrazada a la cintura de Bella y la cabeza de Rose quedaba a la altura de la oreja de Bella, ella estaba en medio, las tres hacían una escena de paz e inocencia, era lo mas gracioso y a la vez lo mas tierno, como si fueran hermanas…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Por qué demonios tardan tanto?- pregunto Edward lleno de furia…

-iré a ver que pasa…- dijo Jasper… el chico camino escaleras arriba y toco la puerta de la habitación una vez, nadie contesto y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta, fue entonces cuando las vio, solo sonrió pero no quiso despertarlas…

-ey Jazz por que… oh mira que lindo…- dijo Emmet con la voz alta, las tres se removieron un poco pero solo lo hicieron para acurrucarse mas entre ellas… los dos rieron y las dejaron dormir… bajaron juntos, Edward y Jacob luchaban el uno con el otro con la mirada, nunca se habían odiado como ahora… vaya lio…

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- pregunto Jake…

-durmiendo… con Alice y Rose…

-¿en serio?- pregunto Carlisle conteniendo una risa…- Jake, hijo, tal vez lo mejor sea que la dejes descansar, ¿te molestaría quedarte en otra habitación esta noche?

-en absoluto Carlisle, la dejare descansar… hablare con ella mañana…- contesto Jake con una sonrisa fingida, lo que mas quería ahora era aclarar varias dudas con Bella, hablar con sinceridad…

-Edward… debo hablar contigo…- musito Carlisle…

-no tengo tiempo, me tengo que ir…- contesto este…

-ahora… acompáñame por favor…- Edward lo siguió a regañadientes a su despacho… Carlisle tomo asiento pero Edward solo se quedo de pie frente a él…- ¿Qué te pasa? O mejor dicho ¿Qué sucedió hace unas horas?

-de verdad quieres saberlo…- le reto Edward…- tal vez si te lo digo te molestes y me corras de la casa, papá…

-no estoy para juegos Anthony, quiero una explicación… sabes que eres mi hijo, pero Bella es también como una hija para mi y no quiero que la dañes, ella es diferente a todas con las que haz…- Carlisle cerro la boca antes de faltar al respeto a varias mujeres…- déjala vivir en paz con Jacob, él es un buen chico, la merece…

-él no la merece, ese perro no merece si quiera tocarla ni verla… Bella se merece algo mejor, es mas, ningún imbécil de la tierra será lo suficientemente bueno para ella…- grito Edward sin importarle que los demás lo escucharan, estaba molesto consigo mismo y era momento de decirlo todo…

-por favor, contrólate, Edward…- pidió Carlisle…

-no, Carlisle… y no me digas que soy tu hijo porque no es verdad… tal vez Alice sea la única que es de tu sangre pero yo no…

-Edward yo no…- trato de hablar Carlisle pero Edward lo volvió a interrumpir…

-Bella es lo único que me mantiene unido a esta familia así que no se te ocurra pedirme que me aleje de ella porque no lo voy a hacer… y me importa un bledo si esta con Jacob, ese tipo solo es un obstáculo que yo mismo me encargare de quitar del camino ¿entiendes?

-trato de hacerlo pero la furia te esta segando… ¿haz pensado en lo que Bella quiere?

-es en lo que pienso cada maldito segundo de mi maldita vida… papá…- Edward comenzó a respirar erráticamente y de un momento a otro se giro y salió de la habitación, sin pensarlo un momento mas salió de la casa y se fue directo a su departamento…

* * *

**HOlaaa comoo andaannn??!! esperoo que de lo mejoorr, buenoo jeejejeje, como les habiia dicho, ahora con las vacaciiones de una semana tengoo mas tiiempo liibre y por esoo aquii esta otroo capiitulo de la historiia, esperoo y les haya gustadoo y sii no ya saben, haganme saberr todddoosss y cadaa uno de sus comentariios, sean buenos o maloss, así yo sabree o minimo pensare en que hacer jajaja, tambiien les agradesco por los reviewws que han dejadoo, de verdad, son muy buenoss, buenoo me despiido no sin antes invitarlos a leer mis otros historias: "Love is written with blood" y "Dangerous Love" **

**dejen reviewwss... CLICK EN EL BOTON VERDEEE!!!**

**REVIEWWSSSSS^^!!!!!!**


	6. confusion

**= confusión y discusiones=**

Kilómetros de distancia entre ambos es lo que había ahora, eran casi la 2:30 a.m de la madrugada y Edward aun no podía conciliar el sueño…

_Maldita sea, Bella… eres mi perdición… _pesaba Edward mientras que su ángel estaba en el mas profundo de los sueños, pero no era cualquier sueño, era algo demasiado real… incluso ella podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de aquel hombre que le estaba entregando todo el amor posible, aquel hombre que la acariciaba y besaba cada centímetro de su piel desnuda…

-_Bella…_- la voz aterciopelada la hacia volar a niveles insospechados de placer y con todo el deseo contenido soltó el gemido que tanto anhelaba escuchar su amante, su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar y…- _Bella_…- volvió a repetir su nombre, pero ahora ya no era la voz de su dios, ya no era Edward, era la voz cantarina de Alice…

-Bella… vamos, mujer despierta, hoy es tu primer día de trabajo…

-no… déjame dormir…- musito Bella con voz ronca y soltando un jadeo bajo…

-tienes veinte minutos para llegar a la oficina…- agrego Rosalie…

-¡mierda!- grito Bella y se levanto corriendo de la cama…- demonios, demonios, demonios… ¡donde esta mi ropa!

-entra al baño, yo te la llevo…- le dijo Alice…

-gracias…- contesto y Bella, con pasos torpes entro a la ducha, el agua estaba helada pero al menos le ayudo para quitarse el enorme deseo que estaba dentro de su cuerpo…

_Edward… ¿que hacías en mi mente?..._ pensó, y de un momento a otro escucho su nombre a través de esa voz que tanto le gustaba…

-aquí esta Bella… Rose y yo iremos a desayunar ¿vale?

-las alcanzo en un rato…- dijo Bella mientras se quitaba esos pensamientos y se vestía de manera elegante, llevaba puesta una falda ceñida que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una blusa de botones color blanca, dejo los últimos dos botones sueltos y se puso un saco del mismo color de la falda, sin pensarlo se puso la gargantilla que Jacob le había regalado para su cumpleaños y se peino y maquillo de forma casual… las zapatillas eran de tacón alto y se las coloco a saltos mientras salía de su habitación…

-buenos días…- saludo a los que estaban en la mesa, solo eran sus amigas y Jake que acaba de llegar…- hola amor…- choco sus labios con los de él por una milésima de segundo, cosa que a Jacob no le gusto para nada…

-hola, Bells… - correspondió Jake en voz baja…- vamos, yo te iré a dejar…

-no es necesario… pero…- por primera vez puso atención en el rostro de Jake y supo que la situación no era buena…- eh… esta bien… vamos… nos vemos chicas…

-adiós…- contestaron a unísono…

Como siempre, Jacob fue muy caballeroso y la ayudo a entrar al auto, cuando ambos estuvieron listos él comenzó a manejar, hubo silencio durante unos pocos segundos, Jake no tardo en hacer preguntas…

-¿se puede saber que paso ayer?- pregunto Jake algo serio, Bella miro hacia sus manos y luego lo encaro…

-no, no se puede…- ella rió pero Jacob no lo hizo, en cambio, su mandíbula se tenso…

-¿sucedió algo entre tu y Cullen?

-¿disculpa? ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy, Jacob?- recrimino Bella, en el fondo se sentía culpable por esa actitud y por todo lo demás, por sus pensamientos, sus sueños, todo… y es que nada giraba en torno a Jake, todo era en torno a Edward, de nuevo…

-pues… Bella. Perdona, es solo que, estabas rara, te deje en la cocina y luego saliste de ahí completamente pálida, le dirigiste una mirada a Alice y ella junto con Rose salieron corriendo atrás de ti… no lo entiendo… después salió el tal Edward… ¿Qué paso?

-nada, no paso nada, Jake y por favor deja de preguntar, me pones incomoda…

-¿incomoda? ¿Sabes como me siento ahora? Como un imbécil Isabella… ¿crees que yo soy eso? Contesta…

-por favor, basta, no arruines mi día…

-¿arruinar tu día? Bella, trato de resolver un par de preguntas y tu no contestas, ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Discutieron? ¿Qué?

-no paso nada, ¡nada, maldita sea! Deja de preguntar…

Jacob se mantuvo callado por un momento, pero eso no significo que no pasaba nada por su mente… justo ahora estaba haciendo una retrospección de su vida, de la cantidad de días y noches que Bella lloro en su hombro por un imbécil que no la quería, de cuando Edward le dijo en la cara que ella solo era un estorbo, Jake jamás sintió tanto odio a alguien hasta ahora… él lastimo a su amiga y ahora, al parecer, quería tenerla de vuelta…

_Inténtalo idiota… me encantara partirte la cara, imbécil… _pensó Jacob…

-¿quieres que venga por ti?- pregunto Jacob cuando llegaron al estacionamiento de la empresa…

-no, no es necesario, prefiero utilizar el auto de la empresa a escuchar tus patéticas suposiciones…- Bella salió del auto echa una furia pero volvió a encarar a Jacob…- y me importa una mierda si crees que soy una zorra, vete al diablo Jacob Black…

-Bella… por favor, perdóname, no quería…

-¡cállate! Nunca me habías hecho esto… y si así estamos comenzando no me imagino que sucederá después… en una relación se necesita confianza… y tu no la tienes… púdrete…

-Bella…- trato de tomar su mano pero ella fue más rápida…

-nos vemos Jacob… - Bella camino decidida hasta cruzar las enorme puertas de cristal… todos los empleados la miraron de inmediato pero a ella no le importo, siguió caminado hasta llegar a la recepción por que la encargada la detuvo…

-no puede pasar, solo los trabajadores entran…- dijo la mujer con muy poca educación, a Bella no le paso desapercibida…

-mira… como sea que te llames… ¿sabes quien soy?- inquirió Bella con una sonrisa de suficiencia…

-no me interesa demasiado, además al señor Demetri no le gusta que lo interrumpan…

-¿es tu jefe?

-si… por favor váyase de una vez…

-no… ¿Sabes porque? Pues porque yo, tan solo con tronar los dedos hago que te largues de aquí y ahora vas a llamar al incompetente de Demetri y decirle que Isabella Swan, la hija de su antiguo jefe esta aquí y justo ahora esta ocupando mi oficina… hazlo… ahora…

-¿usted es Isabella Swan?- preguntó la chica en voz alta, varios empleados volvieron la atención y varios murmullos iniciaron… Bella sonrió con sorna hacia cada uno de ellos y luego sin decir nada camino hacia el elevador… nadie la parto de vista hasta que las puertas del elevador se cerraron…

Ella iba ahora seria pero divertida por lo que acaba de pasar…

De nuevo, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, había llegado el momento… salió con porte grácil y con aires de perfección, todas las secretarias la miraban como si supieran que ella era una mujer que se creía la gran cosa y en realidad no era nada…

-¿Dónde esta Demetri McCord?

-en una junta…- contesto la secretaria con un hilo de voz…

-¿en donde?- volvió a preguntar Bella…

-es esa puerta…- señalo la chica un tanto apenada… Bella le sonrió de manera dulce…- por favor no lo interrumpa, o si no me despedirá…

-no lo hará… no mientras yo este aquí…- contesto Bella y camino hacia la puerta de madera…

Nadie sabia lo que seguiría, sin importarle nada, Bella abrió la puerta y entro con porte grácil y lleno de orgullo, igual que lo hacia su padre…

-buenos días señores… soy Isabella Swan… la dueña de esta empresa y Demetri… estas ocupando mi lugar…- los ejecutivos le sonrieron, al parecer ya estaban cansados de los malos tratos de aquel hombre, mientras que McCord la miraba como maldito pervertido, pero y es que, si cuando la vio por primera vez ella estaba hermosa, ahora era como una diosa…

-Bella… hola… ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Demetri saludándola con su voz de galán, a Bella le aprecio de lo mas patético…

-bien, ahora que tengo mi lugar…- sonrió con antipatía y comenzó a hablar hacia todos…- señores… como sabrán, me aleje de este ambiente cuando mis padres fallecieron, pero eso solo fue para enfocarme mas en esto… mi padre, dejo un documento en el que ordena que yo soy la única que puede manejar la empresa y es totalmente legitimo, si alguien lo duda, puede verlo con mis abogados, les aseguro que yo no estoy aquí para llevar esto a la ruina, esto es el esfuerzo de mi padre y yo solo lo llevare mas allá. Fue su sueño y yo lo voy a cumplir… así que como lo dije antes… conozco cada movimiento de esta empresa desde que mi padre murió, cada exportación y cada inversión…- Bella miro a Demetri…- y también cada balance de presupuesto, los falsos y los verdaderos, Demetri…

-no se de que me hablas…- contesto el tipo…

-eso debes decir, McCord… señores… quiero ser justa y por eso, someteré esto a votación… los que quieran que yo quede en la presidencia de la compañía, por favor, háganmelo saber, ahora…- los 15 ejecutivos que había ahí dentro levantaron la mano y Bella les dedicó la mas perfecta de sus sonrisas…- creo que así comenzamos… convocare a una reunión dentro de dos días… para checar balances y otras cosas… y para planear algunos eventos… ¿les parece?

-señorita Swan, si me permite decirlo, usted es muy parecida a su padre, y se que llevara a la empresa a los primeros lugares en el mundo de los negocios…

-gracias… Sr. Maxwell…- contesto Bella con otra sonrisa…- si me disculpan… debo hacer demasiadas cosas y solo tengo 12 horas para lograrlo… Demetri, acompáñame, necesito hablar contigo sobre unos asuntos…

Bella salió seguida de Demetri y mientras caminaba trato de ignorar las miradas que este le estaba poniendo encima, o mejor dicho las miradas hacia su movimiento de caderas…

-Ángela… trae algo para la señorita, hazlo…- ordeno Demetri cuando paso a un lado de su secretaria, la chica asintió y camino rápidamente hacia el piso siguiente, el área de cafetería…

Demetri se adelanto al paso de Bella solo para demostrarle el falso caballero que era capaz de ser y le abrió la puerta… ella no hizo nada, no sonrió, no siseo, no lo miro, simplemente camino frente él…

-¿y bien?- inquirió Demetri…- ¿a que se debe tu regreso Bella?

-Srita. Swan querrás decir…- corrigió Bella algo divertida por los cambios de expresión de Demetri…- y ya sabes para que estoy aquí, y me encantaría que desalojaras esta oficina ya que, como veras, es mía…

-¿me estas corriendo Isabella?- pregunto Demetri un tanto enojado…

-aun no lo hago, simplemente volverás a tu puesto de vicepresidente y yo aquí…

-debes estar jugando ¿verdad? Yo soy el presidente de la empresa y nadie y mucho menos una niña caprichosa como tu me va a quitar este lugar…

-já… mírame hacerlo MacCord…- espeto Bella y de un solo movimiento tiro todas las cosas que estaban en el escritorio de Demetri, se escucho el estruendo del cristal romperse…

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- grito Demetri…

-mostrándote que yo soy la jefa y conmigo no juegas…- Bella camino hacia él con pasos decididos y se podría decir que causaba miedo…- y mas te vale no meterte, sabes que yo te puedo meter a la cárcel por fraude, no soy una estúpida y se muy bien lo que haz estado haciendo con mí empresa…- agrego casi en un susurro y llena de furia…

-¿es una especie de amenaza? Por que si eso es… yo también se jugar y da por hecho que no será fácil quitarme de tu camino… te vas arrepentir de esto… ¿entiendes?- Bella no le contesto nada, lo miro con odio y no dudo en darle una bofetada… Demetri se echo paras atrás pero en un segundo tomo a Bella en brazos y trato de besarla…- ¿difícil?- inquirió Demetri mientras luchaba por alcanzar los labios de Bella, ella se retorcía para zafarse pero era un esfuerzo tonto…- veamos si sigues siendo la inocente o ya estas lo suficientemente experimentada para acostarte conmigo…

-suéltame…- dijo Bella y empujo contra el pecho de Demetri…- eres un imbécil…

-me encantas cuando te pones furiosa… eres mi gatita…- Demetri logro alcanzar a tocar la mejilla de Bella pero ella hizo un sonido de repulsión…

-déjame… maldita sea… ¡suéltame!- grito y como pudo logro zafarse de él y volvió a abofetearlo, esta vez fueron dos golpes… ella estaba jadeante debido al esfuerzo y él serio, comenzó a reír o mejor dicho carcajearse…- lárgate de mi vista… ¡vete!

-te vas a arrepentir, Isabella…- fue lo ultimo que dijo y salió de la oficina…

Ella trato de calmarse, ¿pero que se creía ese? Bella estaba más que molestas, ahora lo que más quería era venganza, pero sabia que eso no seria fácil, había cosas que planear, trabajo, finanzas y… una fiesta de presentación…

Ángela entro después de pasados unos diez minutos…

-señorita… ¿Qué paso? Mi jefe…- comenzó a hablar asustada…

-tu jefe ya no es tu jefe… eres secretaria de presidencia y ahora yo soy esa persona ¿no?

-¿Qué? No entiendo…- Bella tomo grandes bocanadas de aire antes de comenzar…

-soy Isabella Swan y acabo de quitar a Demetri de mi puesto… ahora tu trabajas para mi y no para él y como buena amiga que se que seremos, vas a llamar a limpieza para que arreglen todo este desastre mientras yo hago algunas llamadas ¿de acuerdo?- Ángela estaba un poco perturbada por lo que acaba de escuchar pero logro hacer un movimiento con la cabeza para asentir…

La chica salió dando traspiés y Bella tomo su móvil, ahora solo había una cosa en la mente, la fiesta…

-Alice… ¿quieres diversión?- comenzó a hablar Bella…

-no te entiendo…- contesto la pequeña duende…

-tienes mi total permiso de planear una fiesta que será dentro de una semana para presentarme como la presidenta de la empresa… ¿aceptas?

-¡si!- grito Alice llena de felicidad…- por Dios, Bella, gracias… es genial, ya se lo que haremos, mira, que tal si…

-Alice, lo hablamos después ¿esta bien? Ahora debo salir porque este ambiente me enferma…- dijo refiriéndose a su estado actual ya que todavía estaba enojada…- ¿sabes algo de Jacob?

-m… si… volvió después de que te fue a dejar y estaba echando humo… después de gritar no se cuantas maldiciones me pregunto por Edward y después se fue, ¿Qué paso?

-luego te explico, debo irme…- agrego Bella mientras salía del edificio…- este… ¿te parece si nos vemos dentro de hora y media en el restaurante Saint Louis? Debo escoger una casa…

-me parece perfecto, nos vemos…- Bella se despidió y tomo el auto de la empresa, ahora debía ir a ese restaurante… para variar el trafico estaba como cuello de botella… eso la ponía cada vez mas nerviosa…

Al final llego al bendito restaurante, se fijo en la hora y decidió llamar a la que era su secretaria…

-presidencia Swan ¿Quién llama?- contesto muy atenta, Ángela…

-Ángela, soy yo, Isabella… quería pedirte un favor, quiero que mi oficina este lista lo más pronto posible, también convoca una junta mañana a las tres de la tarde y verifica que Demetri no meta su nariz en mis asuntos…

-claro señorita…

-ah, lo olvidaba, también te aviso que serás mi asistente y mañana te pondré al tanto de mi agenda…

-yo…eh… s…si… claro señorita Swan…- Bella sonrió para si misma y guardo el celular… entro al restaurante algo mas tranquila pero oh sorpresa… solo había una persona con la que ella no quería encontrarse y para variar, él estaba ahí… trato de pasar desapercibida pero Edward estaba demasiado obsesionado con ella como para no distinguir semejante belleza caminando hacia la mesa que estaba a un lado de la de él…

-¿algo que desee señorita?- preguntó el mesero…

-una copa de vino y una pieza del postre especial estaría bien…- contesto Bella con una sonrisa… él mesero se alejo y su tormento llego caminando con aires de perfección…

-vino y postre… bien… o estas molesta o quieres olvidarte de algo… ¿Cuál de las dos?- inquirió el hombre sentándose frente a ella…

-ambas… la primera por que Demetri trato de…- el flashback vino a su mente y de nuevo hizo un gesto de repulsión…- la segunda porque estas aquí arruinando mi vida… ¿algo más?

-¿Qué te hizo McCord?- pregunto molesto… ¿celos? No, era el simple deseo de protección hacia ella…

-nada que te importe, simplemente se molesto porque yo aparecí y cuando lo abofetee pues no dudó en amenazarme…

-espera… espera…- dijo Edward entre risas…- ¿de verdad lo golpeaste?

-si… solo imagine que eras tú, no fue difícil…- la risa de Edward se apago…

El mesero apareció con lo que Bella había pedido y ella volvió a sonreír…

-¿Cómo te cabe tanto chocolate, Bella?- pregunto Edward con una sonrisa…

-de la misma forma que a ti te cabe tanto ego- contesto ella llevándose una cuchara con pastel a la boca…

-eso es distinto…- contesto, Bella no le parto la mirada pero esta vez Edward miro hacia el suelo…

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Bella llena de curiosidad…- ¿tienes problemas?

-no… yo no los tengo pero creo que tú si…

-¿de que hablas?

-tu noviecito fue a mi trabajo…- Bella se puso roja de la sorpresa… sabia lo que Jacob era capaz de hacer pero rogo porque no fuera lo que ella pensaba…- me pregunto lo que había pasado anoche…

-ah… y… que dijiste…

-que yo me había molestado contigo y te había dicho cosas que no venían al caso, por eso te enojaste y…

-¿mentiste por mi?- pregunto Bella interrumpiendo lo que Edward estaba diciendo…- tuviste la oportunidad de acabar con la relación que hay entre Jacob y yo y tú… ¿mentiste?

-bueno, lamento si eso también te molesta…

-no… eso no me molesta… yo… ¿gracias?- dijo, pero sonó mas como una pregunta, Edward comenzó a reírse y Bella solo sonrió…- ¿acaso no tienes trabajo?

-durante estos días Carlisle me asigno los turnos nocturnos, al menos hasta el día de acción de gracias…

-oh…- contesto Bella volviendo a dar una probada a su postre…- debe ser muy duro para ti no disfrutar de las horas nocturnas ¿no?

-Bella… ¿Cuándo entenderás que ya crecí?- Bella enarco una ceja, esperando una explicación…- bueno, me refiero a que me interesa más mi trabajo y mi familia, claro…- Bella asintió varias veces tratando de procesar esa información ¿Edward cambio?, pensó…- ¿pasaras el día de acción de gracias con nosotros?

-claro que si, es obvio…- contesto…- es dentro de…

-dos días…- anuncio Edward interrumpiendo a Bella, ella lo miro con atención pero Edward no parecía inmutarse, él simplemente observaba los movimientos de su ángel…

-¿e…estarás presente esa noche?- pregunto un poco dudosa y evito su mirada…

-si… no me lo perdería por nada

-que bien…- contesto…

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Alice acababa de llegar, adelantándose por poco más de una hora a su cita con Bella…- hola Bella, tenia el día libre así que me adelante…

-es genial, Alice, así no perdemos tiempo…

**Bella POV…**

Rogaba porque Edward desapareciera en este segundo, pero no sucedió, ni en este, ni el próximo, ni en los siguientes quince minutos que tardamos en llegar a mi auto para irnos…

-Rose ya esta allá… vimos una casa que nos pareció perfecta para ti y para Jake, tú sabes, para que disfruten de su soledad…- dijo mi mejor amiga divertida, note como Edward se enfurecía por las palabras de su hermana…- es genial, de tres niveles, piscina, vista hermosa… ya la veras…

-¿compraste una casa?- pregunto Edward…

-esta tarde lo haré…- conteste secamente…- Alice, vamos… también debemos hablar de la fiesta…

-si…- dijo Alice dando saltitos…

-eh… yo las acompaño, ¿puedo?- interrumpió Edward, no se porque demonios, Alice estaba de buen humor y…

-claro, pero te comportas, síguenos en el Volvo…

-hecho…- resople y camine hacia el interior de mi auto, Alice iba contándome todos sus planes respecto a la fiesta y vaya, era fascinante, ya había planeado todo, los meseros, el tema, el presupuesto, la música, todo… el camino se me hizo corto gracias a las platicas y logre convencerla de ir mañana a mi oficina para avisar a los otros ejecutivos de la futura presentación.

-es ahí…- señalo en dirección a una pequeña desviación, en realidad era una entrada, un enorme portón negro y ¿con una "CS" como escudo? eso fue irónico; Alice se mantuvo seria y yo con el ceño fruncido…- ¿esta genial cierto?- y fue entonces cuando la vi, era una completa mansión, y era perfecta, justo como era mi antigua casa, solo que esta era mas grande… estacione el auto detrás del de Rose y un Volvo me siguió, oh, ese era Edward…

-Alice, es fantástica… hola Rose…- salude a mi amiga que venia caminando con el vendedor…- buenos días…

-señorita Swan, es un gusto tenerla aquí, Rose y Alice me describieron un poco sus gustos hace unas horas y bueno, esta casa era perfecta…

-oh… gracias…- dije mirándolas a las tres…

-vaya, lujosa… buena elección Alice, Rose, me enorgullecen…- comento Edward que se coloco a mi lado…- hola Jess.

-hola Edward…- saludo la dependiente…un momento ¿Se conocían? Seguramente era una de sus conquistas…

-Mike te manda un caluroso abrazo… quiere salir contigo de nuevo…- o tal vez no era otra conquista; el rostro de la chica se sonrojo y después de esto nos invito a pasar…

Caminamos por toda la casa y como me había dicho Alice, era genial, el patio era grande y tenia una enorme piscina… la cocina también era muy acogedora, la sala era preciosa, había sala de música, un home-teather y constaba de 9 habitaciones distintas… y por si fuera poco ya estaba amueblada…

-hay una sala de juegos, por si tienes hijos o piensas tenerlos…

-eh… tal vez, pronto, no lo se…- Edward sonrió en cuanto dije esto y luego yo aclare mi situación…- aun no lo hablo con mi novio…- y ahí se le esfumo la sonrisa…

-bueno, como veras esta la sala de música, con los instrumentos mas conocidos, no sabíamos muy bien cuales serian los gustos del comprador…

-me parece bien…- aclare…- algún día aprenderé a tocar uno de esos…- las chicas comenzaron a reír…

-Bella, ¿no consultaras esto con Jake?- pregunto Rose y yo mire hacia el suelo…

-si tienes razón, le llamare ahora…

**Edward POV… **

Se veía feliz, Alice llevaba el brazo entrelazado con el de ella y Rose, llegue a desear estar en el lugar que ocupaba mi hermana ahora, deseaba ser yo el que fuera a su lado mirando cada parte de la casa, de la quesería nuestra casa…

-Jake… hola…- comenzó a hablar con volumen muy bajo...- escuche solo llame para decirte que ya encontré una casa perfecta para nosotros…- ella se mantuvo seria pero de un momento a otro comenzó a sonreír y a enrojecerse… - hablamos de eso luego… ¿te parece si compro esta casa? De verdad, me encantó…- otra pausa…- claro, yo también aunque me sacas de quicio…- dijo entre risas…- besos, adiós…

-¿y bien?- pregunto Alice…

-la compro, me encantó, creo que estoy perdidamente enamorada de esta casa…- de nuevo comenzaron a reír… y ahí comenzó el papeleo, no fue tan pesado ya

que teníamos una amistad con Jessica, la vendedora de bienes raíces… el precio no pareció tan caro como yo lo esperaba, claro tampoco hablábamos de solo unos miles de dólares, pero a comparación de lo que ofrecía era un buen precio.

-bien, ahora solo queda ver lo de la mudanza… o mejor dicho el transporte de mis maletas a esta casa…

-yo te ayudo… - me ofrecí, cualquier cosa por estas con ella…- recuerda que tengo el día libre…

-yo igual…- puntualizo Alice…

-genial, yo soy la única aburrida que tiene trabajo… creo que los veré en la noche o tal vez mañana… me da gusto que te haya gustado nuestra elección Bella…- puntualizó Rosalie…

-siempre saben lo que me gusta…- aclaró…

-bueno, me voy, adiós Edward…- me despedí con un gesto de mano, no se porque pero mis dos cuñados me caían bien…

-bueno que comience la mudanza…- dije tratando de traer una sonrisa al rostro de Bella… y lo logre…

-vamos…

* * *

**HOlaaaa!!! aquii andoo otraa vezzz^^!!! buenooo aquii esta otroo capii y creoo que es el ultiimo de las actualiizaciiones de ada dos diias, porquee estoy a punto de entrar a clasesss...;D Buenooo peroo aunnn no pensaree en eso, hare lo posible por actualiizar prontoo como ya les he diicho antesss jeejeejee, adeemmass les agradezcoo los reviiewss, todoos jajaja... **

**Buenoo, no se sii les gustoo mucho el capiitulo, la verdad a mii se me hiizo un pocoo, amm, raro?? no lo see, como que le faltoo mas emociion, pero ustedes diiganme que tal esta, de acuerdoo, dejn sus rviewws y haganme saber cada una de sus opiniones, sean buensas o malas...xD**

**y por favor pasenn a las otras historiias: "Dangerous Love" y "Love is written with blood" **

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCIITO VERDEE^^!!! REVIIEEWSSSS...;D**

**REVIIEEWWSSSS^^!!!!**


	7. mudanza

**=mudanza =**

**Bella POV…**

Comenzamos la mudanza lo mas rápido que podíamos, Jacob ya me había llamado mas de cinco veces y en ella se había disculpado por lo menos unas veinte veces, aunque le había repetido una infinidad de veces que todo estaba bien, él no se dio por vencido hasta que Alice me arrebato mi móvil y le gritó que dejara de molestar porque estábamos en un trabajo importante… me hizo reír…

-Edward, lleva eso al piso de arriba, la tercera habitación hacia la derecha…- ordeno Alice al pobre de Edward que era al que le tocaba cargar las cajas, un momento ¿dije pobre? Por Dios, solo eran tres cajas, aunque algo pesadas…

-Alice ¿esa habitación es la de huéspedes, no? ¿Para que ordenarla, ahora?- inquirí…

-hay que ser precavidos, por cualquier cosa, ya sabes…- contesto con una extensa sonrisa y me jaló del brazo para entrar, suspire audiblemente, pero no por pensar en el trabajo que nos esperaba, mejor dicho, como agradecimiento de que la casa ya estaba amueblada y solo era de arreglar mi habitación y como dice Alice, todas las de "huéspedes"…

-¿hermanito, necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Alice en voz alta, pero su hermano solo se echó una carcajada, seguramente por el "hermanito", me decidí a preparar algunas bebidas y Alice dijo que era la idea mas genial que se me había ocurrido, me iba a ayudar pero su móvil comenzó a sonar…

-no, no quiero una nueva tela, tampoco rediseñar…- estaba gritando mi pobre amiga en medio de una crisis de trabajo, supongo…- ¡no! No, no, no, ¿sabes? Voy para allá y dile a ese incompetente que se quede y me espere, yo hablare con él… nos vemos en unos minutos…- tanto Edward como yo nos quedamos estáticos cuando Alice nos miró, esa mirada parecía avisarnos de un futuro asesinato, de un momento a otro ella inhaló y exhaló tres veces y soltó un muy pequeño gruñido…- me debo ir, ¿se las arreglan sin mi?- inquirió, _no Alice, por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes con…_

-claro no te preocupes, me comportare…- exclamo Edward antes de que yo hablara, ella sonrió y se despidió de nosotros con un movimiento de mano.

Me aleje de Edward tan pronto como la puerta se cerró y camine hacia la cocina para terminar de hacer "las bebidas".

-Bella, estaré arriba por si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo? Arreglaré algunas habitaciones…- di un respingo, ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a mi lado? Logré asentir pero su proximidad no me ayudaba a concentrarme… ¡que demonios!

-eh…claro…yo, te llevo esto cuando termine…- dije fríamente y sin mirarlo, él se mantuvo inmóvil por dos segundos y después se fue… _haber, estábamos solos, en una casa enorme, obviamente nadie vendría, ni Alice, ni Rose y sobre todo, ni Jake se pararía por aquí ahora, estaba trabajando… ¿era buena idea ir a ver a Edward ahora? Probablemente él iba a hacer alguna estupidez y de nuevo nos íbamos a gritar o tal vez haría esa estupidez y yo caería en sus brazos como una estúpida adolescente y deseosa por acostarme con él, pero, después de todo, nadie sabría que me acosté con él, pero eso seria caer bajo, no me importa mientras sea solo BAJO su cuerpo… _un momento, demonios, ¿Cómo llegue a pensar en esto? Ni siquiera fui consiente de las cosas que hacia hasta que vi las copas llenas de vino, ambas, bueno, era bebida fuerte pero ambos ya lo habíamos tomado antes así que no había problema…

Cogí las dos copas y camine hacia el piso de arriba…

-¿Edward, donde estas?- lo llame mientras llegaba al pasillo del segundo piso…

-la tercera habitación…- lo escuché contestar…

Camine hacia allí, la puerta estaba cerrada, me quede parada frente a la madera tratando de controlar mi respiración ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Entre sin avisar y… ¿Qué demonios hacia en mi casa y semidesnudo?

-¿Qué haces? La gente utiliza ropa para trabajar ¿sabias?- logre decir todo en una frase coherente, él se giró y demonios, me quede sin aire, esto era como mi sueño de adolescente, aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa, wow, antes era solo una masa con músculos, ahora era un hombre con cuerpo genial, bueno, no seré mala, Jake también tenia lo suyo pero Edward… él era mas… mas…

-¿Qué miras?- parpadee varias veces antes de contestar…- lamento si te molesta…

-eh… no importa, ya te quitaste la camisa ¿no?- evite mirar semejantes pectorales que estaban frente a mi y que cada vez se acercaban mas y mas, invitándome a besar y delinear esas perfectas líneas con mi lengua… ¡basta!, me grite a mi misma…- toma, lo siento, solo es vino, me puse a pensar en cosas y no hice lo que iba a hacer…

-no te preocupes…- contesto con una sonrisa que no había visto antes, un momento, ahora era yo la degenerada que se comportaba mal y él que, ¿Qué pasaba ahora?- si quieres puedes ver como esta tu habitación, yo terminare aquí…- caballerosidad, buen gesto, muchas sonrisas sinceras… ¿Dónde demonios estaba Edward Cullen?

-s…si tienes razón…- conteste tartamudeando, camine hacia el exterior pero pasó lo que tenia que pasar, me tropecé con una caja que no había visto y cerré los ojos esperando tocar el suelo, pero eso nunca pasó, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y se escuchó el cristal de mi copa hacerse añicos, me quede inmóvil entre sus brazos, él se enderezo conmigo frente a él y me miro a los ojos fijamente, mi cabeza me decía que separara pero mi cuerpo pedía tocar esos labios y sobre todo ese abdomen, como si Edward leyera mi mente se inclino hacia mi y yo me desconocí por completo, lo acerque a mí colocando una mano en su cuello y deje que me besara, suspiré ante el contacto de sus labios y él apretó su agarre en mi cintura, como quería hacerlo antes mis manos viajaron hacia su pecho y comencé a recorrerlo de arriba abajo, lo cual hacia jadear a Edward y a mi me comenzaba a excitar, se giro bruscamente y sentí la pared contra mi espalda, trato de acomodar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura pero mi falda lo impedía…

-odio esto…- dijo refiriéndose a la prende y entonces levanto la tela, mis piernas estaban expuestas ante él y podría jurar que se veía mi ropa interior, solté un gemido cuando mis piernas rodearon su cintura y sentí su ya muy preparado miembro… sus labios siguieron en contacto con los míos y no tardamos en profundizar…

-e…esto… es…esta… m…mal…- trate de hablar pero Edward me lo impedía, me pego mas hacia la pared lo cual provoco que comenzáramos a rosarnos y ambos comenzamos a jadear por esa proximidad, su cuerpo estaba mas cerca del mío y entonces comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa ya que el saco me lo había quitado desde hace un rato…

-Bella…- jadeo y comenzó a besar mi cuello, después, ya no era besos, eran lametones y mordiscos, ahí y en mis hombros…

-Edward… b…basta…- rogué entre jadeos y entonces, como golpe maestro, una de sus manos dio un ligero apretón a mi seno derecho sobre la ropa, haciéndome gemir en alto…

-¿quieres que me detenga?- pregunto besando cada vez mas abajo, acercándose más a mi pecho…

-ah… por favor…- jadee y él sonrió contra la piel de mi cuello…

-te deseo tanto Bella… quiero hacerte mía aquí… ¿puedes sentirlo?- como si fuera poco, junto mas su cadera contra la mía y se podía decir que mis pantis estaba empapadas.

-E…Edward, basta… - sus labios se amoldaron a los míos con mas fiereza que antes y esta vez fui yo quien pidió profundizar, obviamente Edward me recibió con mucha alegría y de inmediato nos fundimos en un beso bastante salvaje, lleno de mis jadeos y los suyos, no se como, pero algo en mi interior me decía que hoy me iba a acostar con él, aunque fuera aquí, un momento, había una cama a un lado de nosotros…

Sin saber como, acomode mis piernas en su lugar original y lo empuje hacia la cama, él sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa cuando me acomode sobre él…

Se grito y me dejo bajo su cuerpo y en un segundo sus manos acariciaban mis piernas, hasta que una de ellas llego ahí, paso su mano por sobre mi ropa interior y en mi entre pierna…solté un gemido cuando lo hizo…

-Bella… estas mojada, preciosa, lista para mí…- podía notar sus pupilas dilatas y sobre todo el deseo salvaje de hacerme el amor cuando me volvió a besar, estaba a punto de tocar mi sexo cuando alguien toco el timbre y yo me separe de Edward al instante, él soltó un gruñido y lucho para no separarse… obviamente fue ahí cuando volví a la realidad y me di cuneta de lo que hacia, mi blusa casi no cubría nada de mí, mi falda estaba casi sobre mi cintura y yo estaba jadeante…

-aléjate…

-¿Qué? No, Bella, por favor…- replico Edward y el timbre volvió a sonar…

-esto…- trate de halar pero no podía, aun me sentía excitada y ver a Edward en la cama semidesnudo no ayudaba, me levante y comencé a caminar o mejor dicho correr hacia su camisa, se la arroje…- póntela…- le ordene y me arregle la ropa lo mas rápido que pude, el timbre no dejaba de sonar, demonios, corrí hacia la puerta pero esa estúpida caja volvió a hacer que me tropezara, esta vez si toque el suelo ya que Edward se estaba poniendo la camisa…

-oh demonios…- me queje y sentí la punzada en mi mano, un cristal me había cortado y la sangre comenzaba a salir…

-Bella… - Edward llego a mi lado y me levanto sin ningún trabajo…

-no es nada, voy a abrir…

-¿estas loca? Esto es grave, vamos…

-no… se lo que hago, voy a abrir…

-por un demonio Bella, estas sangrando…- dijo demasiado molesto… camine sin mirarlo y baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude…

Las manos de Edward se amoldaron a mi cintura y me hicieron detenerme…

-ve a la cocina, enjuágate, yo abro… y no discutas…- no discutí, se veía bastante molesto, por Dios, solo había sido una caída, ni que hubiera hecho algo malo, camine hacia la cocina como él me dijo y deje que el agua limpiara la sangre, comencé a marearme, yo misma sabia que no soportaba ver ese liquido rojo cerca…

-¿Bella estas bien?- ¿Jake? ¿Qué hacia aquí? Edward venia caminando detrás de él con una expresión de ultratumba, estaba mas que solo enojado…

-déjame ver…- tomo mi mano con demasiado cuidado y luego arranco un pedazo de tela de su camisa…- no requiere que vayas al hospital, pensé que era mas grave…

-¿Cómo pasó?- pregunto Jacob y se acerco a mi, por Dios, me sentí como la mujer mas zorra del planeta, no podía decirle a mi novio que todo pasó por quererme separar del hombre que estaba a su lado después de habernos dado un calentón suficiente como para querer hacerlo otra vez…

-fue un accidente, yo estaba…- me quede sin habla…

-me ayudaba con unas cajas y se tropezó, la copa se le calló de las manos y no pude evitar que ella cayera sobre los restos del cristal…- agregó Edward sin mirar a ninguno de los dos…

-oh… ¿y a ti que te pasa?- inquirió Jacob hacia Edward, y es que acaso no se había dado cuenta que casi estaba rojo de lo molesto que estaba ahora…

-nada…- contesto Edward y me miro con expresión de estar arrepentido, de enojo y sobre todo desilusión…

-¿puedo hablar contigo?- inquirí solo a Edward y su expresión cambio…

-pues, ya me voy, Jacob esta aquí, supongo que querrán estar solos ¿no? No quiero interrumpir nada…

-solo serán unos minutos, en lo que te acompaño a la puerta…- dije en voz baja y esperando que él aceptara… al fin asintió…- vuelvo en seguida Jake…

-claro, amor…- dijo y no lo mire mientras salía detrás de Edward…

-¿y bien? Dime si te vas a disculpar, porque déjame decirte que no acepto las disculpas, la verdad, lo disfruté y puedo jurar que si ese imbécil no hubiera llegado, tú y yo estaríamos haciendo el amor allá arriba ¿cierto?...- agradecí que hubieras dicho todo eso casi en un susurro y yo me quede casi sin habla…

-Ed… por favor, si, me voy a disculpar, no se que pasó, no se ni siquiera como fui capaz de hacer todo eso, y… no lo se, estoy agradecida de que Jake haya llegado porque si no dentro de unas horas me sentiría muy…

-¿culpable? Por favor Bella, tu iniciaste con todo…

-¿yo?- y aquí comenzaba una discusión, se me había echo raro que no viera al Edward real, bueno aquí estaba…- oh vaya, y tu no fuiste capaz de detenerme, pero pobrecito, sufriste bastante, lo noté…

-eres desesperante Isabella, porque te engañas si sabes que tu también deseas esto…

-no soy una depravada como tu, Cullen… yo traté de disculparme y ahora me estas atacando…- le espeté…

-no, tu eres…- esperé que me dijera alguna ofensa pero nunca lo hizo, lo vi tomar grandes bocanadas de aire y después, al fin volvió a hablar, pero ahora había suavizado todo su gesto…- ¿Qué quieres escuchar? ¿Qué lo siento? bien, perdóname, pero no me arrepiento, ¿feliz?...- trate de hablar…- nos vemos Bella, nos vemos dentro de dos días…

-¿dos días?- inquirí con voz triste… ¿Por qué?

-saldré de la ciudad esta noche, estaré de vuela para el día de acción de gracias…- abrió la puerta…- nos vemos…

-pero, Edward…

-no digas nada, disfruta tu rato libre con Jacob, no estaré aquí para interrumpirte…- no se como, pero ahora me sentía culpable…me dirigió una ultima mirada y después subió a su auto…

-Edward…- alcance a susurrar, ni siquiera le había dicho lo que tenía que decirle y él ya se había ido…

Volví a entrar a la casa y Jake me recibió en sus brazos con una sonrisa, le regrese el gesto y entonces tomo dulcemente mi mentón y comenzó a besarme, la culpa se hizo mas grande cuando no sentí absolutamente nada junto a él, solamente un amor de hermanos, pero nada más eso, ahora mi mente vagaba en el pensamiento de que Edward se haría de la ciudad esta noche y n lo vería en 48 horas… ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

* * *

**HOlaa lectores, buenoo ando aquiii de rapidiin, esperoo y les haya gustado el capiitulo, hiice lo mejor que pude miientras estaba enfermaa, de verdad, me enfermee jajaja, es horrible estar enfermoo cierto?? Buenoo me despido, pero les piido que deejn Reviewss y tambiien que lean miis otras historiass:**

**"Dangerous Love" y** **"Love is written with blood"**

**CLICK EN EL BOTN VERDEEE...!!! REVIEWWSS!!**

**REVIEWSSS!!!!!**


	8. día de acción de gracias

**=día de acción de gracias =**

-de verdad Bella, lo lamento, nos vemos…- dijo Alice desde su celular y varios kilómetros de distancia de la mansión Cullen… Bella no tuvo tiempo de contestar, la pequeña duende había colgado…

Ella resoplo y termino de arreglarse, bueno, seria otro día de acción de gracias sin su amiga…

Mientras esto sucedía Edward seguía trabajando en el hospital junto con su padre…

-hijo, llame a tu madre, ella y yo iremos a cenar juntos…- dijo Carlisle mientras caminaba con su hijo hacia el estacionamiento…

-suena bien, pero… no se supone que la familia esta junta el día de acción de gracias…

-lo se, Edward… pero necesito un tiempo con Esme…- Edward le sonrió…- por cierto, al parecer Alice ira con Jasper a una especie de cita y Emmet hará lo mismo con Rose…

-¿Qué? ¿Que hay de Bella?- eso, la única persona que le interesaba ahora era ella, su ángel no se sentiría de lo mas feliz por esto…- papá, es la primera vez que pasaremos una cena de acción de gracias en familia…

-lo se, es difícil de explicar, yo también lo encuentro mal pero… tus hermanos querían estar con sus parejas, Esme tuvo la idea de salir y sabes que no le puedo negar nada… y Bella estará con Jacob…- una llama se encendió en Edward, Black seria el único, no, claro que no, él mismo se encargaría de que ellos no estuvieran solos esta noche…

-yo iré con ellos, de todas formas, esta noche no tengo citas…- dijo Edward como si se estuviera burlando de algo…

-es…verdad… -dijo Carlisle titubeando…- hijo, estos últimos meses no has salido como antes… ¿podría saber porque?

-tal vez lo sabrás muy pronto, papá… nos vemos y feliz día de acción de gracias…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella estaba enojada, no, lo que le seguía a eso, estaba furiosa, decepcionada, triste….todo junto… Jake también iba a dejarla sola esta noche, su trabajo era mas importante… eso pensaba Bella… ahora volvía a sentirse la chica vulnerable y aparte de todo… para que tuvo la intención de arreglarse, ponerse un vestido azul, hermoso y que se le veía de fabula si su novio no la vería en él… ni si quiera sus tíos… ni sus medios primos, nadie estaba con ella… y sin saber porque… lo que mas le dolía era imaginar que Edward, justo ahora la estaba pasando de lo mejor con alguna zorra en su cama y en otra ciudad ¿o ya habría regresado?…

-estúpido Edward…- bufo mientras entraba a la cocina…- estúpido Jacob…

-¿podría saber porque soy estúpido?...- Bella dio un respingo y sofoco un grito mientras ponía una mano en su corazón porque se había asustado… Edward tenia una mirada extraña… pero es que él, justo ahora estaba como idiota viendo a una hermosa y deseable mujer dentro de un muy ceñido vestido azul con el que se veía hermosa… sacudió la cabeza para quitarse lo pensamientos pocos decorosos…- entiendo que tu noviecito sea el estúpido pero respecto a mi…

-eres peor Edward…- agrego Bella y se volteo para no verle… o mejor dicho para no saltarle encima… Edward lleva una camisa negra junto con una saco que lo hacia ver casual y sexy…- pensé que estabas en tu… casa…- continuo hablando la chica un poco nerviosa…

-¿y dejarte sola con Black…?- ironizó Edward mientras soltaba una muy corta carcajada…- no muñequita… - agrego estando a un lado de Bella… ella lo encaro con una media sonrisa y una mirada triunfadora…

-¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo? Después de todo es mi novio y puedo hacer con él lo que se me plazca… ¿no?

-am… no del todo…- Edward se quedo sin palabras y luego recupero la confianza en cuanto vio a Bella alejarse con una mirada triste…

Ella camino hasta llegar a la sala y sentarse cómodamente en el sofá… Edward la imito pero ella aun no lo miraba…

-¿triste?...- Bella bajo la mirada…- lamento si esto no es lo que esperabas…

-no se de que hablas… me refiero a que… esta bien… tengo mucho trabajo en la empresa y no puedo perder el tiempo como ahora… además…

-¿podrías dejar de actuar como una mujer frívola y tonta?- pregunto Edward exasperado por el comportamiento de Bella, ella se indigno de inmediato, él había dado el golpe bajo… en su orgullo…

-¿frívola y tonta? ¿Y tú que? Por Dios Edward, tú eres un egocéntrico… además… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te vas y te revuelcas con alguna de tus zorras con la que lo haz hecho? No necesito compañía…- ahora si la iba a pagar… pensó Edward…

-¿y porque no me mejor me revuelco contigo? Hace dos días lo íbamos a hacer - Bella lo miro con los ojos como platos cuando dijo eso y se puso colorada de la ira…- mejor disfrutar con una mujer limpia y pura como lo eres tu ¿no?

-¿Qué tratas de decir Cullen?- pregunto Bella mientras se levantaba del sofá, Edward hizo lo mismo y se coloco frente a ella, demasiado cerca…

-que primero te mires a un espejo o mínimo te des cuenta que tu no eres una santa…- Bella comenzó a hiperventilar de lo enojada que estaba, ¿acaso le estaba diciendo zorra?

-¿disculpa? ¿Y tú que eres? ¿O que? ¿Crees que soy una prostituta como con las que te acuestas? Já… yo no camino por la calle y me acuesto con el primero que veo…

-pero sí te acostaste con el primer imbécil que se te cruzó cuando yo me fui ¿cierto? Vaya… te haces la sufrida frente a mi, yo soy el culpable y tu la victima ¿verdad?... la santa que sigue siendo virgen… por favor Isabella eres igual que todas… solo te fijas en quien te deje satisfecha y casualmente Jacob fue el primero y no se si él es el único o tienes mas… no me sorprendería que también lo hubieras hecho con Demetri con tal de recuperar la presidencia de la empresa… por cierto ¿no lo hiciste?

Bella no lo resistió mas, ahora si la había molestado, sin pensarlo dos veces su mano lo golpeo con fuerza en la cara y después salió casi corriendo hacia el piso de arriba… no sabia si llorar o volverlo a golpear… todo lo que había dicho era pura mentira…Bella no era una zorra y solo existía un hombre en su vida… uno que por culpa de Edward ya estaba perdiendo…

Edward paso su mano por su quijada, el golpe si le había dolido y claramente sabia que se lo merecía… él no sabia porque le había dicho a Bella, tal vez era la furia y los celos combinados…

-Bella perdóname…- dijo caminando detrás de ella…

-vete al demonio Edward… eres un imbécil…- declaro Bella mientras caminaba con paso firme hacia las escaleras, Edward fue mas rápido y tomo su brazo con fuerza y la hizo detenerse…

-perdóname, por favor, no se porque dije eso, Bella, es solo que…

-suéltame… - dijo Bella con voz fría…

-no lo hare hasta que no me escuches…- Bella bajó la mirada exasperada y dejo de forcejear por liberarse…- ¿quieres pasar al comedor?

-¿crees que cenare contigo esta noche después de lo que me dijiste?

-tengo la esperanza…- Bella luchaba contra su propia mente… algo dentro de ella le rogaba que fuera con él… pero otra… la Bella orgullosa le decía que lo volviera a golpear y subiera… ella, de un solo movimiento se soltó del brazo de Edward y mirándolo con resentimiento camino de vuelta al comedor…

Edward, sin hablar comenzó a servir los distintos platillos y de ves en cuando miraba de reojo a Bella, la cual estaba sentada en la mesa, esperándolo…

-¿y bien?- inquirió Bella con sarcasmo mientras bebía una sorbo de vino… Edward se deleito con la vista del cuerpo de Bella… de nuevo sacudió su cabeza por los pensamientos…

-perdóname…- repitió Edward…- y me merecía el golpe… no quería ofenderte…

-pareció como si ese fuera tu único propósito… y para tu información, jamás me acosté con Demetri… pero lo sigue deseado… igual que tu…

-no me parece correcto que te burles de lo que siento por ti…

-no me burlo de nada porque tu no sientes nada por mi… lo único que haces es poner las cosas tensas entre Jacob y yo…- dijo Bella sinceramente…- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿De que te sirve verme como una miserable?

-no quiero verte así, Bella…- ambos dejaron la comida y se concentraron en la platica…- eres lo mas importante para… por eso estoy aquí…

-nadie te pidió que vinieras… puedo estar sola… estuve sola por cinco años… tu me dejaste sola cuando mas te necesitaba ¿crees que esto hará la diferencia?

-trato de que así sea… pero tu ya sabes por que lo hago… pero tu maldita obstinación no te deja ver cuanto te amo…

-tu no me amas Edward… si lo hicieras me dejarías vivir en paz junto con Jake y no lo haces… aprovechas cada oportunidad que estoy contigo para confundirme, para hacerme sentir culpable… maldita sea, Edward… no hay un estúpido segundo en que no piense en ti y por culpa de eso ya no estoy segura de mi misma respecto a Jake…

-lo siento…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Edward…- si de algo sirve, esta no era otra oportunidad, como tu dices, simplemente no quería dejarte sola con Black…

-¿Qué tiene de malo estar a solas con mi novio?

-que el novio no soy yo…- contesto Edward dándole una mirada penetrante…- no sabes lo que me duele que ese idiota tenga el derecho de tocarte, de besarte…- Edward se acerco mas a Bella, peligrosamente cerca y ella comenzó a jadear en busca de oxigeno…- me mata ver cuando él te abraza sabiendo que puedo ser yo el que lo haga… cada vez que te veo cerca deseo tocarte… besarte y hacerte sentir la mujer mas dichosa del planeta… Bella… odio cada segundo en que no estoy contigo porque Jacob no es el único, hay otros imbéciles que están detrás de ti… eres hermosa… la envidia de cualquier mujer porque eres perfecta… no hay nada que no se te pueda negar… eso me enferma… que tu no seas mía y sabes lo que mas me cuesta comprender…

Bella bajo la mirada para no contestar…

-es saber que yo te tuve… te tenia en una bandeja de plata… te considere mía y sin embargo, por miles de estupideces te obligue a alejarte…

-Edward por favor no…

-no me pidas que no siga… quiero ser honesto por primera vez en mi vida… Bella…- con mucha delicadeza acomodo el mentón de Bella entre su mano y le sostuvo la mirada… había lágrimas en esos hermosos ojos chocolate…- si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría y me aseguraría de que tu solo fueras mía…

-es es imposible… - Edward bajo la mirada solo por un momento pero luego se vio envuelto en el aura de inocencia de Bella… el rostro perfecto, con el labio inferior temblando un poco por las ganas de llorar… sin pensarlo se inclino mucho mas hasta que sus alientos se mezclaban…- no lo hagas…

Edward hizo caso omiso a lo que ella dijo y sin detenerse a explicar la beso con ternura y desesperación a la vez… ella no se resistió, se dejo llevar por el sentimiento que él le provocaba… protección, amor… Edward de verdad la quería pero era casi imposible que ella le creyera… sin embargo él no se daba por vencido, Bella lo besaba con indiferencia y Edward comenzó a desesperarse… delineo el labio inferior de Bella con la lengua y ella sin saber por que le dio el acceso a probar su boca… Edward con movimientos agiles logro levantarse de la silla y arrastrar a Bella con él, Bella se sintió en otro mundo hasta que su cuerpo golpeo la pared y las manos de Edward la sujetaban con mas fuerza de la cintura… de un momento a otro comenzó a rodearla por completo en modo de posesión y como si fuera posible el beso se hizo más profundo, ya no era solo cariño y amor, ahora era deseo y pasión que ambos tenían por el otro, las manos de Bella trazaron un camino desde el pecho de Edward hasta entrelazarse en el cuello para estar mas cerca, el aire comenzó a faltar pero ninguna quería separarse…

-¡¿Bella?! ¿Amor estas aquí?- con una fuerza desconocida, Bella empujo a Edward y se separo de él con un exagerado ruido debido a la abrupta separación de sus labios… Edward estaba furioso, hace unos minutos estaba disfrutando de un momento mágico y ahora quería partirle la cara a Jacob por interrumpir…- ¿Bella?

Jake apareció en el comedor y Bella camino hacia él fingiendo una felicidad de verlo…

-hola amor…- lo saludo y le beso la mejilla…- pensé que no estarías a aquí…

-eres mas importante tu, cariño… y Edward ¿Qué haces aquí a solas con mi novia?

-nada… solo la estaba besando y luego tu llegaste y nos interrumpiste…- Bella se puso pálida pero Edward rió con cierta sorna…- era una broma…

-eso esperaba…- contesto Jake…

-al parecer mi adorada familia…hizo planes aparte y no me avisaron por eso vine aquí y de la nada me encontré a Bella sola… y no me pareció cortes dejarla así este día ¿no crees?- Jake fingió una sonrisa hacia Edward, ambos se odiaban, Jake odiaba a Edward porque sabia que deseaba estar con Bella y además tenia aires de grandeza frente a él y Edward odiaba a Jake por lo mismo… por estar con Bella y porque presumía de un sinfín de cosas acerca de si mismo… ¿tan obstinados son los hombres? Yo creo que si…

-no iba a dejarla… por eso estoy aquí… ya te puedes ir…- hablo Jacob…

-para tu desgracia querido amigo, no lo hare… me quedare aquí esta noche… ¿no suena genial? Una noche de amigos…

-¿lo dices en serio?- pregunto Bella entre aturdida y alegre…

-¿te molesta?- preguntó Edward con cierta preocupación en la voz por la respuesta de Bella…

-n…no, esta bien…- dijo y le sonrió a Jake…- ¿quieres cenar?

-me encantaría, preciosa…- contesto y le dio un beso en los labios a Bella… lo suficiente para enfurecer a Edward, ella se separo de inmediato y le sonrió… camino hacia la puerta de la cocina y miro de reojo a Edward quien no apartaba la mirada de esa hermosa mujer… cuando ella se perdió de vista, ambos hombres se miraron con odio y falsa amistad… Edward tomo asiento y Jake hizo lo mismo… Bella volvió con un platillo como el que ellos tenían y lo coloco frente a Jacob…

Las cosas no podían estar peor… era un perfecto triangulo… ¿acaso alguien puede tener tan mala suerte?

-y dime Edward… ¿Por qué te quieres quedar esta noche?

-nada mas…- contesto y dio un sorbo al vino…- Bella… aun tenemos una charla pendiente…

-¿Qué charla?- pregunto Jacob sin la intención de parecer soplón…

-algo que no te interesa Black…

-cualquier cosa que respecta a Bella es de mi interés… Cullen…

-por favor… ¿podrían comportarse?-pidió Bella…

-no… es hora de que este aprenda a cerrar la boca…

-es mejor que no estés presente Bella…- puntualizó Edward y las cosas se pusieron tensas de inmediato… Bella suspiro y observo a sus dos hombres y rogo porque las cosas terminaran ahí, pero eso nunca paso… las cosas apenas empezaban y esto prometía convertirse en un lio…

Ambos compartían miradas de odio y rencor el uno con el otro… Bella no tenia el valor de intervenir pero tampoco quería una lucha… simplemente quería paz... Algo que jamás tendría mientras ella estuviera en medio de dos hombres que tenían un objetivo común… ella misma…

-ok, vaya…- comenzó a hablar Bella…- eh… Edward, cuéntanos de tu día… - vaya, Bella no sabia que otra cosa decir y es que solo se mantenía pendiente de cada movimiento, toda la familia Cullen estaba haciendo diversas actividades, seguramente divertidas, mientras que ellos tres estaban solos y mientras que Jacob y Edward querían asesinarse el uno al otro, ella no dejaba de sentirse culpable…

-¿Qué de interesante puede tener el día de un… de este?- corrigió Jacob antes de decir una palabrota…

-esta bien… ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Quieres pelear? Bien, hagámoslo…- sentenció Edward y se levanto del asiento, Jacob hizo lo mismo, Bella los siguió y se acomodo en medio de ambos…

-basta… Jake… Edward…- miró a cada uno, luego al suelo, luego a Edward y después hablo- esto es increíble, solo trato de tener una cena familiar ¿y esto es lo que tengo? ¿Qué les sucede a ambos?- recrimino la chica con voz tensa…

-aquí el problema es tu estúpido novio… dime Black ¿no soportas que este cerca de Bella?

-Edward, basta…- ordeno Bella mientras veía a su novio con los puños fuertemente cerrados a sus costados…

-y tu Cullen ¿no soportas que ella sea solo mía y tu estés en ultimo lugar? Acéptalo… tu oportunidad hace mucho tiempo que se perdió…

-Jake… por…

-cierra la maldita boca, Jacob…- grito Edward mientras interrumpía a Bella…- ¿acaso ella es de tu propiedad? ¿Qué te hace creer que eres su dueño?

-no lo soy, pero tengo mis derechos por haberla hecho feliz cuando tú la dejaste destrozada… ¿lo recuerdas? Fue hace dos años, en Londres… mientras tu acababas de llegar de acostarte con no se quien… tus hermanos estuvieron presentes… ellos te pueden ayudar a recordar, cada palabra que le dijiste…

-¿sabes por que lo hice?- Jacob se quedo en silencio y Bella comenzó a temblar, ella sabia que Edward iba a decirlo todo justo ahora…- lo supuse… no lo sabes, bueno, ahora lo sabrás…

-¿Qué quieres decir, imbécil?- esperó Jacob…

-Edward, basta, Jake, por favor… los dos se comportan como un par de niños…

-deja que me diga lo que quiera…- musito Jacob…- ¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Qué la quieres? ¿Qué la amas?- tanto Edward como Bella se quedaron callados…- creo que de eso ya me había dado cuenta, Cullen… pero no voy a dejar que la lastimes de nuevo…

-¿a no? Bien, veamos que tanto eres capaz de hacer, Black, después, tu serás el único perro que estará arrastrándose a los pies de Bella en busca de un poco de atención.

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido, Bella fue empujada hacia un costado por el brazo de Jacob y después los vio a ambos, golpeándose el uno al otro…

-¡Basta! ¡Jake! Deténganse ahora…- grito Bella, pero nada pasaba, ellos no le hacían caso; la desesperación comenzó a dominarla ¿Qué hacia ahora? Ambos parecían asesinarse mutuamente y ninguno se iba a detener hasta que no hubiera mandado al hospital al otro…- por favor ¡deténganse!

-¡eres un imbécil Cullen!...- un golpe directo a la quijada de Edward fue lo que siguió de este grito…- ni sueñes que estarás con ella…- Edward soltó un jadeo de dolor en cuanto el pie de Jacob impacto en su abdomen…

-Jacob ¡basta! Lo estas lastimando ¡déjalo en paz!- Jake le hizo caso por primera vez a Bella, él se dio cuenta de lo asustada que ella estaba, pero esa distracción fue justo lo que Edward necesito para derribar a Jacob, ambos se siguieron dando golpes hasta que fueron a parar a la mesa de centro de la sala, la cual quedo echa añicos debido a que ambos cayeron encima de la mesa de cristal…- ¡basta, ya!- grito Bella por enésima vez…

Se escucho que alguien abría la puerta y por ella entraron Alice y Rosalie, seguidos de Jasper y Emmet… ambos chicos acudieron a separar a Edward y Jacob que seguían en el suelo…

Después de eso, todo fue jaloneo, Alice tomo la mano de Bella y Rose se quedo a su lado, Bella estaba temblando, no sabia si por enojo o miedo, ella solo miraba a esos dos hombres que supuestamente la amaban y ahora estaban sangrando de la cara y tenían toda la ropa desarreglada ¿Qué eran dos bestias peleándose? Se supone que solo eran dos hombres…

-¿Qué demonios les pasa a los dos?- grito Bella que estaba en medio de una histeria…- son unos inmaduros… nunca, nunca en mi vida estaría con alguna persona como ustedes… ¡nunca!- termino de gritar la pobre chica y salió dando grandes zancadas hacia el comedor, Alice, después de asesinar a Edward y a Jacob con la mirada la siguió y Rosalie solo le dirigió una mirada a Emmet para después caminar con sus amigas…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-suéltame… voy a partirle la cara a este maldito perro…- seguía gritando Edward, por suerte, Emmet era el que lo contenía… Jake seguía forcejeando con Jasper pero ninguno se mostraba convencido a soltar al otro…- ¡maldita sea, suéltame!

-no… ¿Qué mierda te pasa Edward?- inquirió Emmet…- ¿Jacob?

-es ese estúpido imbécil… mas te vale mantenerte lejos de Bella, ella es mía…- puntualizó Jacob y Edward quiso triturarlo con sus manos cuando dijo la palabra "mía"…

-¡basta, ya!- grito Jasper… -ambos… Emmet llévate a Edward de aquí… puedes volver mañana cuando estés mas controlado, es mejor que te vayas a tu departamento…

-¿me corres de mi propia casa?- pregunto Edward y después soltó una sarcástica carcajada…- suéltame de una puta vez, Emmet.

Emmet lo soltó a regañadientes y Jasper hizo lo mismo con Jacob, ambos continuaron mirándose con odio hasta que ella apareció de nuevo…

-¿terminaron de jugar?- inquirió Bella bastante molesta y después miro a Edward, luego a Jacob y después, con la mirada decepcionada volvió a ver a Edward, directamente a los ojos…- creí que habías cambiado…- Edward bajo la mirada en cuanto ella le dijo esto y Jake sonrió, aunque no le duro mucho el gusto…- y tú… me conoces lo suficiente como para darte cuenta que yo no soy de nadie, Jacob… ambos son unos idiotas si creen que puedo pertenecerles…

-Bella, por favor, lamento lo que paso…- comenzó a explicarse Edward…

-no quiero escucharte, a ninguno…- dijo la chica y pasó a un lado de Alice para tomar su abrigo…

-¿te vas? Creí que ibas a quedarte aquí…- espeto Edward con voz baja… Bella volvió a mirarlo y ahora no sintió enojo, su mirada esmeralda reflejaba pánico por dejarlo solo, se fijo en cada herida que tenia ahora en el rostro, pero su orgullo fue mayor…- ¿Bella?

-no…- espero secamente…

-¿te llevo casa?- pregunto Jacob…

-no, prefiero irme sola que irme contigo…- ahora miro a Jacob…- Emmy, Jazz, gracias, al menos supieron que hacer…- ambos lograron mostrar una sonrisa pero no fue lo suficiente…

-¿te veo más tarde?- volvió a hablar Jacob, él sabia que Bella estaba molesta, incluso más que solo molesta…

-me importa muy poco si llegas casa, puedes quedarte jugando con Edward otra vez… Alice, Rose nos vemos mañana en la oficina, debemos organizar lo de la bienvenida…

-claro Bells…- contesto Alice en voz baja, Bella no dijo nada más, simplemente se coloco su abrigo y salió caminando con paso firme hasta su auto, tanto Edward como Jacob se quedaron inmóviles mientras veían el Mercedes negro desaparecer por el camino…

-ustedes… son lo peor…- espeto Alice casi igual de enojada que Bella…- ¿tu que sigues haciendo aquí?- le gruño a Jacob- ve con ella, tonto…- Jake le sonrió y asintió mientras que Edward se adelantaba a la puerta…- y tú ni si quiera pienses en seguirla, eres la persona menos indicada para ir allá…

-impídemelo, Alice…- musito Edward…

-no me vengas con tus tonterías, Edward, tengo que hablar contigo y con Emmet, ahora… en mi habitación…- Alice, en ocasiones era un ángel pero ahora, podía ser la pesadilla de cualquier persona…- Jake, Bella no esta tan molesta, se que tienes buenos métodos para ponerla feliz, ponlos en practica…- Jacob volvió a sonreír y salió de la casa, en cambio Edward fulmino con la mirada a Alice…

-bueno, Rose, lo mejor será irnos, ellos deben hablar a solas…- dijo Jasper y Rose asintió…

Los hermanos Hale se despidieron, Edward pasó su mano por su cabello como signo de desesperación, Emmet esperó a que su hermana hablara y Alice tomo asiento, demasiado cómoda en la sala…

-¿y bien? Mira, si vas a empezar con un sermón, déjame decirte que Carlisle ya lo hizo…- dijo Edward con una nota de sarcasmo en la voz…

-¿Por qué le haces esto Edward?- inquirió Alice de lo mas tranquila y mirándolo seriamente… Edward se quedo callado…- solo déjala ser feliz, Jake puede…

-él no la hace feliz… ella no es feliz con él, lo se…- se defendió Edward.

-ella no es feliz desde que tu volviste a su vida… desde que comenzaste a confundirla cada vez que te fue posible…

-no se de que hablas…

-sabes muy bien de que hablo, Edward, solo piénsalo, ella es mi mejor amiga y todo lo que le haz hecho yo lo se… y me importa muy poco si eres mi hermano, no voy a dejar que le arruines la poca paz que tiene, porque déjame recordarte, tú eres el único culpable de que ella ahora este con Jacob, por ti y por tu estúpido ego, ella esta con él…

-¿podrías dejar de recordármelo?- Edward camino hacia la puerta pero Emmet de interpuso antes de que la abriera...- iré a mi casa, lo juro, no voy a arruinar la gran noche que gracias a mi van a tener Bella y ese maldito perro…

-Edward, por favor, solo…

-cállate, Alice, déjame, por primera vez en tu vida, déjame en paz… nos vemos mañana…- no se dijo nada más… Emmet y Alice se quedaron solos en casa mientras que Edward se fue, solo… a su departamento, mientras imaginaba con repulsión lo que posiblemente Bella estaba haciendo ahora…

* * *

**Holaaa!!! actualiizaciion rapiidaaa xqq'' deboo estuudiiar, tengo exammenn mañanaaa ;S jajaja, buenooo ,espero y les gustee, por favorr haganmeloo saber, pasen a las otras historias: "Dangerous Love" y "Love is written with blood" ..... miil graciias a los que si tubieron la molestiia de dejar reviiwsss...xD**

**los quiiero, que estenn bien, byeee...!!!**

**CLICK EN EL BOTON VERDEEE!!! REVIEEWSSSS!!!!??**

**REVIEWSSS^^!!!!**


	9. las verdades duelen

**=las verdades duelen=**

**Bella POV…**

Decir que fue la peor noche de acción de gracias era quedarse corta, estaba molesta y seguía molesta en la mañana, a decir verdad, estaba decepcionada de mi misma y de lo que era capaz de hacer, ahora que tenia estaba desnuda entre los brazos de Jake me arrepentí completamente de haber tenido sexo con él, porque simplemente todo fue un desastre ¿Qué me pasaba ahora? No me conocía a mi misa y es que ya no era yo, misma… observe el rostro de Jake, del hombre del que hace muy poco tiempo estaba completamente enamorada, con la yema de mis dedos acaricie los rapones y moretones que tenia en el rostro debido a la pelea de la noche pasada, suspire porque me di cuenta que todo eso lo había causado yo… no quise mirar más, me escabullí entre los brazos de Jake y me dirigí al baño para tomarme una ducha.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, ahora solo veía a Alice y a rose, a nadie más… casi no hablaba con Jacob, ocupaba todo mi tiempo en el trabajo y él hacia lo mismo, nuestras noches ya no eran mas que sexo, ya no había amor, al menos yo no lo sentía, era solo sexo y nada mas que sexo, aun así estaba decidida a seguir, no podía permitirme a mi misma rendirme a Edward, no podía dejar que él influyera en mi vida…

Alice me había obligado a ir de compras junto con Rose, ya que ambas debíamos conseguir los vestidos para la fiesta, quede fascinada con el mío, era muy lindo y se podría decir que sexy, color negro y ceñido al cuerpo…

Y ahí estaba yo, después de dos días de no ver a Edward y de prácticamente no saber nada de él, estaba concentrada dando los últimos toques a mi peinado cuando Jacob apareció con un traje negro que se le veía fabuloso…

-hola, hermosa…- le sonreí y deje que me besara, por suerte no duro mucho…- ¿Qué tal?- teatralmente se dio una vuela frente a mi y yo le sonreí…

-muy bien ¿y yo?- hice lo mismo…

-si por mi fuera, no te dejaría salir, todos tendrán los ojos en ti, amor…

-esa es la idea…- bromee con él y cuando me iba a besar mi móvil comenzó a sonar… era solo un mensaje de Alice para que fuera de una vez a la fiesta, ya era la hora.- debemos irnos, anda…

Tuvimos una platica común y corriente mientras íbamos hacia l fiesta, no tardamos mucho en llegar y mi discurso no fue tan largo, simplemente agradecí el lugar en el que me encontraba y que estaba dispuesta a dar al máximo como lo había hecho mi padre para que la empresa fuera la primera de su rango, como él siempre lo había querido, obviamente todo el mundo aplaudió cuando termine de hablar, sonreí para algunas fotografías y después me dedique a disfrutar de la velad, esta noche iba a ser mi noche…

-Bella… por Dios, esto es genial…- estaba diciendo Ángela que ahora era como mi mejor amiga, estaba platicando con ella y Alice ya que Rose bailaba con Emmet ahora…- o mejor dicho, Alice, es fabulosa…

-si, lo se, es un don…- bromeo Alice y comenzamos a reír… alguien me tomo dulcemente de la cintura y me gire para descubrir a Jake sonriente detrás de mí…

-hola… lamento ser inoportuno, pero… ¿me permites esta pieza?- me preguntó, no pude evitar sonrojarme y con una leve despedida camine con él hacia la pista de baile, la canción era lenta, como cualquier otra canción en una reunión importante pero aun así Jake lograba hacerme sonreír tan solo con que él sonriera, después de todo, mas que mi novio, era mi mejor amigo…- hay algunas personas que te quiero presentar…

-¿Quiénes?- inquirí y fue entonces cuando lo vi, Edward estaba a tan solo unos metros de nosotros, bailando, con otra, una chica un poco alta y rubia que no quitaba la estúpida sonrisa de la cara, no sabia quien era pero él me descubrió mirándola, de inmediato miré hacia otro lado y agradecí a Dios que Jake me encamino hacia unas mesas cercanas…

-oh Jake…- escuche que lo saludaba una mujer…

-hola Leah… eh… te quería presentar a Bella…

-ah…- me molesto la forma en que dijo eso, era como si yo no fuera alguien importante…- un gusto Bella, Jake habla mucho de ti…

-eso espero…- bromee pero ella no rió, incluso ni siquiera sonrió, simplemente bajo la mirada…

-Bella, cariño, aquí estas…- Esme llamo mi atención y yo me despedí de Jake…

-te parece si luego te veo, debo atenderlos…- me excusé y el me sonrió para después darme un casto beso en los labios… camine hacia Esme y Carlisle, ambos me abrazaron y felicitaron por la estupenda velada y los acompañe un rato mientras Carlisle me presentaba algunas personas importantes y otra vez, ahí estaba él, pero esta vez estaba solo ¿A dónde se había metido la zorra? Nunca lo supe…

-¿te han dicho que esta noche estas mas hermosa?- inquirió y yo por mas que lo intente no pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos…

-Jake me lo ha repetido toda la noche, no te preocupes…- espeté con una sonrisa fingida…

-ah… ¿Por qué estas molesta? ¿Acaso sigues molesta por lo que pasó la otra noche?

-¿no debería estarlo?

-te pedí disculpas y quise verte, pero supuse que seguías molesta y ahora me doy cuenta que tenia razón…- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa de lado… ¿Por qué demonios me hacia la vida imposible?- ¿quieres bailar?

-¿contigo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…?

-vaya, vaya, vaya… Isabella, se podría decir que eres un pecado andante… una mujer tan apetitosa como tú no debe ponerse ese tipo de vestidos, cualquiera puede utilizar su imaginación ahora, como yo, por ejemplo…- llegó diciendo el estúpido de Demetri, como siempre, interrumpiendo lo que decía, no se cuando, pero Edward colocó su mano en mi cintura y vi como su mandíbula se tensaba…

-te sugiero que dejes de faltarle al respeto a Bella, claro, si quieres mantenerte con vida…

-ah… Cullen, ¿acaso tu sales con Bella? Cariño, creí que tu ya tenias novio… aunque, bueno, eres libre de acostarte con quien quieras, yo puedo ser esa persona si quieres…

-escúchame imbécil, es la ultima vez que te lo advierto…- le di un ligero apretón a la mano de Edward y él logró relajarse por un momento…

-no hare una escena contigo, Demetri…- espeté llena de furia, quería abofetearlo, pero sabia que esto no era posible…

Demetri se encogió de hombros y sonrió sínicamente…

-como quieras preciosa, con tu permiso, nos veremos mas tarde, Bella… espero no verte, Cullen, personas como tu, hacen que se frustre mi vida…

Edward no dijo nada, simplemente apretó mas su agarre cuando Demetri camino a mi lado, me mantuve inmóvil por un momento y luego me separe…

-no era necesario que hicieras eso, Edward…

-¿y dejar que te insultara? No sabes las ganas que tenia de…

-bueno, ya… me preguntaste que si quería bailar contigo ¿no?- bueno, era la única cosa que se me ocurrió para evitar el tema, él sonrió y me ofreció su mano, no evite sonreír, la verdad su movimiento se me hizo gracioso…

-de verdad, Bella, eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, pero por favor, no le digas a Alice, no estará muy feliz…- comencé a reír y me sonroje…- extrañaba verte así…- deslizo la yema de sus dedos por mis mejillas y me sonroje aun mas… él comenzó a reír y coloco su mano en mi espalda baja para acercarme más a él…

-¿Dónde esta tú novio, eh?- inquirió…

-con una amiga, Leah…- no me expliqué porque le dije eso…

-ah… ¿disfrutas la noche?

-si… Alice sabe organizar fiestas…- él sonrió y vi un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada, la curiosidad me ganó…- ¿Sucede algo?

-si te lo digo me querrás golpear…- dijo con una sonrisa torcida y me hizo dar una vuelta que casi me deja sin aliento, su rostro quedo bastante cerca del mío y él se acerco aun mas, aunque yo fui mas rápida y di otro giro…

-¿vas a hablar?- le pregunte y él siguió con la sonrisa…

-me conformo con tenerte entre mis brazos ahora…

-no durará por mucho…

-por eso hay que disfrutar… ¿no?

-eres imposible Edward, desesperante…- musité con una sonrisa en el rostro, él comenzó a reír y entonces la canción terminó.

-este… fue… lindo mientras duro ¿cierto?- inquirió y yo no tuve otra mas que asentir, le sonreí por ultima vez y entonces la recordé…

-eh Edward, ¿vienes acompañado? Te vi con una… una… mujer…- él sonrió y bajo la mirada.

-no es nadie, ella solo me invitó a bailar…- levanté una ceja por lo que había dicho y él se echo una carcajada…- ¿celos?

-sueña con eso…- puntualicé y me aleje de él, no se porque pero sentí tranquilidad cuando él me dijo eso, un momento… ¿Por qué?

Seguí en mi ensoñación hasta que sentí unas manos en mi cintura, me gire porque creí que era Jake y me aleje cuando me di cuenta que era Demetri el que estaba sonriendo bastante cerca de mí…

-hola Isabella…- nunca me he explicado porque hablaba con ese estúpido tono de superioridad…- ¿sola?

-no te interesa McCord…- caminé alejándome de él, pero el muy maldito me siguió el paso…

-¿buscas a tu novio? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Jacob, cierto?- me detuve por un momento pero después volví a seguir caminado…- bueno, lo acabo de ver, cerca de los salones privados…- esta vez si me detuve, con el ceño fruncido por lo cual él sonrió extasiado…- déjame decirte, muñequita, que no estaba solo…- susurró con voz ronca y acarició mis hombros con sus manos, me alejé de él y el soltó una muy baja risita…- la chica que esta con él no es del todo tan mala ¿eh?

-¿de que hablas?- pregunté con voz baja…

-si… un chica morena, guapa… no la conozco pero, parece que a tu novio le gusta su compañía… no los quise interrumpir, se veían muy enamorados…

-¿Qué? ¿De que demonios estas hablando? Yo no…- iba a decir que no conocía a nadie así pero entonces recordé a la chica… la acaba de conocer, a Leah…- ¿estas diciéndome la verdad?

-¿por que te mentiría?- inquirió y volvió a acercarse a mí…

-no te creo…- dije con voz fría y caminé de nuevo pero él tomó mi mano y me detuvo…- por favor, suéltame…

-no, acompáñame, no quiero que me taches de mentiroso… te llevaré a donde ellos se están divirtiendo.

-¿Cómo se que no es una de tus trampas?

-amor, si quisiera besarte, ya lo hubiera hecho… pero, no quiero hacerlo en público, tal vez, podríamos pedirles que nos den un momento a ellos, que nos dejen usar su escondite solo por unos minutos ¿te parece?- acaricio mi mejilla pero lo alejé con un manotazo, él volvió a reír bajito y colocó su mano en mi espalda baja para empujarme hacia donde él quería que caminara…

Cruzamos la pista, vi a Alice que me dedicó una mirada consternada cuando me vio tan cerca de Demetri y después a Edward, a un lado de su hermana, con una mirada de inframundo mientras veía lo cerca que estaba de Demetri y hacia donde íbamos juntos caminando…

Seguí caminando en silencio, él me hizo una seña de que me mantuviera callada y así lo hice…

-quiero estar contigo, Jake…- escuché a un voz de mujer y me detuve en seco, Demetri se dio cuenta también y me volvió a empujar… esta vez y gracias a ese empujón lo tuve todo a la vista…

Leah, estaba colgada del cuello de Jacob mientras ambos compartían un beso nada casto y lo peor de todo, Jake no tenia ni la menor intención de dejarla libre, parecía disfrutarlo…

-¿sorprendida?- la pregunta de Demetri los hizo separarse y Jacob me miró sorprendido, Leah parecía avergonzada pero no arrepentida…

-Bella, déjame explicar…

No dejé que me dijera nada, simplemente miré a Demetri, el cual tenía una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, de un momento a otro la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y entonces salí casi corriendo de ahí…

-¿Bella?- la delicada mano de Alice tomo mi brazo…- ¿estas bien? ¿Qué paso?

-debo irme…- dije con voz quebrada, demonios, quería llorar, me sentía la mujer mas terrible del mundo, la mas tonta, la menos deseable, ¿Por qué él había hecho esto? A pesar de que ya no sentía tanto hacia él, esto me lastimaba, me hacia sentir menos, como si fuera una basura…- Alice, debo irme…

-pero, Bella…

-Alice, por favor, debo irme…- una lágrima por fin corrió por mi mejilla y ella me miró consternada, vi a Edward caminar hacia a mí y lo vi apresurar el paso cuando vio que estaba llorando, escuché a Jacob llamarme a mis espaldas, no quise voltear, me libere del agarre de Alice y salí casi corriendo de ahí…

-por favor, traiga mi auto…- le pedí al encargado… en unos minutos ya estaba frente a mí, pero cuando abrí la puerta, alguien me tomó de la mano, un toque que hizo que todo mi cuerpo reaccionara y solo había una persona que lograba eso…

-¿estas bien?- pregunto con su voz aterciopelada…

-si…- dije sin mirarlo a la cara y entre al auto…

-yo te llevare…

-no…- sentencie en voz alta y lo miré, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho porque él se dio cuenta que ya estaba llorando…- déjame sola…- fue entonces cuando vi a Jake salir del salón, no le di tiempo a Edward de decir más y aceleré en cuanto el auto estuvo encendido…

Solo quería llegar a casa, estar tranquila y derrumbarme cuando estuviera sola, como lo dije antes, me sentía una basura, una mujer fea y rota, sin mi amor y ahora sin mi amigo… no había nada que pudiera pasarme que me hiciera mas desdichada e infeliz que ahora… nada… o al menos eso pensé…

* * *

**Esperoo que les haya gustado el capiitulooo, por fiiz dejenme sus reviewwssss y les aviiso que lo que hemos esperadoo ya prontoo llegaraaaa jajaja, que creen que hara Edward? que creen que sera capaz de hacer Bella? y Jake?? jajaja, diiganmelo en sus reviewwss y miil graciias los que dejaron en el capiitulo pasadoo, me gustaron muchoo, bueno me despiido no sin antes deciirles que pasen a mis otras historiasss... "Love is written with blood" y "Dangerous Love" ...**

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDEE!!! REVIEWWSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSS^^!!!!**


	10. simple deseo

**=simple deseo=**

**Bella POV…**

No entendía como tardaba tanto en llegar a casa, el camino nunca se me hizo tan largo como ahora, y mis pensamientos no ayudaban en nada a mi estado, ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerme esto? ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?... solté un sollozo mientras me preguntaba a mí misma estas cosas, pero a la vez, sentí que lo tenía merecido, ¿Cuántas veces no me bese con Edward? ¿Cuántas noches no pensaba en él recorriendo mi cuerpo en lugar de Jake? ¿Era justo lo que había pasado? ¡No! Aunque la culpa me carcomía todos los días esto era bajo, Jake me hizo sentirme como una basura, un pedazo de carne sin gracia y la mujer menos deseable del planeta…

-no quiero hablar contigo…- conteste cuando atendí su llamada en mi móvil…- eres un mentiroso… un imbécil…

-Bella, por favor, perdóname… fue una…

-no te quiero cerca Jacob, tu y yo ya no somos nada… por mi puedes hacer lo que quieres… no me importa…- fui capaz de contestar mientras salía del mi auto, ya que ya había llegado a mi casa…- no te quiero aquí, vete con aquella… a mi casa, no vas a volver…

-Bella, por favor…- Jake se escuchaba bastante arrepentido pero sabia que no lo estaba, él ahora estaba con ella…

-enviare tus cosas a tu nuevo departamento cuando me digas la dirección…- suspiré y sollocé involuntariamente

-eso quiere decir que lo nuestro termino…- se atrevió a preguntar, suspire de nuevo y sofoque otro sollozo, cerré con fuerza los ojos al darme cuenta de la gravedad de esa pregunta…- ¿Bella?

-si… - cubrí mi boca con una mano porque no quería que escuchara como lloraba…- exactamente eso… haz tú vida Jake… tú ya no eres nada para mí…- logré agregar…

No dije más, arroje el celular a uno de los muebles y comencé a desvestirme, ya no había ningún empleado, estaba sola, sola como siempre debí haber estado, deje de resistirme y mientras subía las escaleras solté un sollozo bastante audible y me desplome en un escalón mientras lloraba como si fuera el ultimo llanto que iba a tener… era la cosa mas horrible del mundo, una inútil y una tonta, no fui capaz de mantener a mi propio novio conmigo y sobre todo, no fui capaz de lograr que mi mejor amigo me contara todo de su vida…

Estuve así por pocos minutos y volví a levantarme, caminé directo a mi habitación, cogí mi ropa interior, la primera que encontré y me metí a la ducha, donde estuve llorando de nuevo…

Afortunadamente había dado la orden de no asistir al trabajo mañana, yo misma sentía que no seria capaz de ver la luz del día por lo menos en 24 horas…

¿Alguna vez fui feliz con Jake?, comencé a pensar, claro que si, él me hacia feliz, pero… ¿Qué más? ¿En verdad lo amaba? Si, pero como a un hermano, nos conocíamos bastante bien, ambos sabíamos lo que le gustaba al otro, por eso compartíamos buenos momentos en la intimidad… ¿sexo? Era solo eso, me agradaba estar con Jake y también me agradaba que el me hiciera suya, pero, nunca sentí que llegáramos a más, siempre faltaba algo…

Desperté de mi ensoñación y salí de la ducha, me puse la ropa que tenia preparada y la verdad no le encontré sentido, era lencería bastante provocativa y yo no tenía una razón para usarla, tampoco tuve una razón para quitármela…

Bajé a la cocina, moviéndome por inercia ya que no encontraba sentido a lo que hacia, aun me sentía lastimada, usada…

_Ding dong…_

Levante la vista cuando alguien tocó la puerta, debía ser él, caminé hacia allí…

-¡te dije que no quería verte! ¡Vete Jacob!- grite con la voz quebrada…

-soy Edward…- contesto con la voz apenas audible… ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Camine lentamente hacia la puerta y cogí un abrigo porque no traía nada más que ropa interior puesta… abrí la puerta tratando de mostrar mi rostro sereno…

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?- espeté con furia fingida…

-yo…- comenzó a hablar, vi como su mirada comenzaba a recorrerme de pies a cabeza… ¿Por qué lo hacia? Seguramente pensaba que tenía a la mujer más horrible frente a él…- ¿te encuentras bien?

-si, ¿Qué no lo ves?- mi voz se quebró en la ultima palabra y no logré impedir que él entrara en mi casa, acomode mis brazos sobre mi pecho, como si me estuviera protegiendo y caminé hacia la sala, sentí su presencia detrás de mí y también escuche cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas…- ¿Qué mas quieres?- pregunté sin mirarlo…

-¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó con voz fría y a mis espaldas, mi cuerpo tembló porque sollocé cuando recordé todo…- ¿Bella?

Lleve mi mano a mi boca y la otra a mi cabello, no lo resistí y de nuevo me derrumbé, como una niña chiquita solté un gemido de llanto y comencé a llorar… Edward me tomó en brazos en cuestión de segundos y entonces la mascara calló de mi rostro, aquí estaba yo, vulnerable, en los brazos del único hombre que había amado en mi vida…

-tranquila… estoy aquí…- comenzó a recorrer mi espalda con sus manos con mucho cariño…

-soy tan poca cosa…- sollocé y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, él coloco mi mentón entre sus manos y su expresión era dura…

-nunca, escúchame Bella…- su mirada era penetrante y me perdí en ella…- jamás digas eso… nunca…

-es la verdad… soy la cosa mas horrible y patética que ha existido…- Edward sacudió mi cuerpo con poca fuerza y yo dejé de llorar…

-no lo eres… no se que te hizo ese imbécil pero Bella… tú no eres nada de eso… preciosa, eres la mujer mas bella que he conocido en mi vida, la más inteligente y perfecta…- traté de contestarle pero sentí cuando su cuerpo se puso tenso y comenzó a acercarse a mi rostro…

-Edward… por favor…- sollocé…- no hagas nada por lastima… no estas obligado a hacer algo por mí…

-no es lastima… quiero hacerlo…

-no, no quieres… solo tratas de hacerme sentir mejor pero no lo lograrás… no soy lo suficientemente mujer para ti…- lo vi sonreír con amargura y entonces sentí sus manos recorrer mi cintura…

-no… te demostraré lo contrario… - besó mi mejilla y sentí su respiración sobre mi oreja izquierda…- voy a hacerte el amor, Bella…- una corriente atravesó mi cuerpo... ¿amor? ¿Sería capaz de hacer esto?- te mostraré la mujer que eres capaz de ser…

No dije más, sus orbes esmeraldas comenzaron a obscurecerse y yo cerré los ojos, como nunca antes, sentí suavidad en el beso de Edward, sus labios tomaron los míos con cariño y nunca fueron insistentes, acomodé mis manos sobre su pecho y sentí como mi abrigo caía rozando mis brazos y piernas… Edward me tomó de la cintura y me acercó mas a él, aun así nunca trató de profundizar el beso, era puro… único…

-eres tan hermosa…- susurró cuando se alejó de mi, baje la mirada, por primera vez sentí vergüenza de que él me viera semi-desnuda… acaricio mi mejilla nuevamente y sonrió…- ven conmigo…- dijo en voz baja y con mucho cariño, tomó mi mano y caminó conmigo a su lado, cuando por fin llegamos al piso de arriba volvió a besarme con cariño y me tomó en brazo hasta que llegamos a mi habitación…

Yo no era capaz de decir nada, las palabras no salían de mi ser, estaba bastante atónita por esta conducta, aun no descubría todo lo que estaba sintiendo, me sentía bien… segura…

Sus caricias eran eso… solo caricias, Edward no trataba de ser más exigente, ni tampoco de zacear su deseo lo mas pronto posible…

-te quiero Bella…- abrí los ojos en cuanto dijo esto y lo miré… tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y logro hacerme sonreír… se inclinó hacia mi y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos, esta vez delineó mi labio inferior con su lengua, en un toque muy delicado y yo le di acceso de profundizar, comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo empezaba a arder, sus manos ciñeron mas mi cuerpo y entonces lo sentí, solté un gemido en medio del beso y el se separó de inmediato para escucharme…

Me giró con demasiada agilidad y quede atrapada entre la pared y sus brazos… volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo con su mirada y ahora no me sentí cohibida, parecía como si me deseara y no evite sonrojarme, deslizo sus manos por mi cintura hasta llegar al centro de mis pechos, que era donde se encontraba el lazo de mi lencería, solo bastaba con jalarlo y quedaría desnuda de esa parte del cuerpo, Edward se detuvo ahí y me miro a los ojos, yo le sonreí y sin pensarlo tiré del lazo, la prenda calló al suelo y vi como su mirada se transformaba en la de un hombre lleno de placer y deseo…

Sus labios se encontraron la piel de mi cuello y yo comencé a jadear, como pude le quité el sacó que traía y comencé a desabotonar su camisa, pero aun yo tenia menos ropa…

-Edward…- gemí porque sus manos comenzaron a masajear suavemente mis senos… mordí mi labio inferior y arqué mi espalda… volvió a adueñarse de mis labios y yo comencé a delinear sus pectorales, el deseo se hizo mas presente en mí, fui bajando mis manos hasta que me encontré con el borde de sus pantalones, comencé a desabrocharle el cinturón y de un solo tirón logre que se bajaran, Edward termino de quitárselos y ahora si pude sentir mejor su pronta excitación… volví a gemir cuando lo vi, listo para mí…

-solo tu provocas esto, Bella…- tomó mi mano y la puso encima de su miembro con bastante decisión, jadee y lo miré a los ojos, me atreví a acariciar esa parte y él soltó un jadeo seguido de un gruñido; mi entre pierna comenzó a mojarse, bueno, ahora ya parecía una piscina…- te deseo tanto…

-Edward…- jadee y decidí mandarlo todo al demonio, ahora solo éramos él y yo…- hazme el amor…

-es lo que voy a hacer…- no se como pero no me di cuenta de nada hasta que caí sobre la cama con Edward encima y mientras compartíamos un beso bastante salvaje… sentía su lengua luchar con la mía en una danza bastante placentera… mis piernas rodearon la cintura de Edward y comencé a frotarme contra él…

-ah, Bella… - jadeó y yo lo seguí, sentí como sus labios descendían y entonces levó uno de mis pezones a su boca, solté un gemido bastante alto y él comenzó a devorarlo, lamia, succionaba y mordía…

-Edward… ¡Edward!...- siguió devorado mis senos y cuando terminó continuo besando esa parte de mi cuerpo, sus manos se dirigieron al borde mi panti y comenzó a bajarla, por fin quitó la prenda y ahora si quede expuesta ante él, se separó de mí un poco y sonrió con adoración…

-amor, eres perfecta…- masajeaba mi cintura, mis piernas, todo, era lindo, suave… perfecto…

De un momento a otro pasó su mano por mi entrepierna…

-Ed…- gemí y volví a arquear mi espalda, él me sonrió con malicia e introdujo un par de dedos a mi sexo, solté un grito de placer y comencé a retorcerme…- sigue…- imploré y él agregó otro dedo mientras bombeaba mi sexo, lo escuchaba reír bajito mientras observaba mis gestos de placer…

-¿Cuánto te gusta, Bella?- pregunto lamiendo mi pezón derecho, grite otra vez…- dime… dímelo, pequeña…

-m…mucho… ¡ahhhhh! Más…- mi pelvis se movía involuntariamente y sentí calor en la parte de mi abdomen, sabía que después seguiría esa placentera explosión pero Edward se alejó sus mágicas manos, gruñí por eso pero de un momento inesperado sus labios besaron mis pliegues y sentí su lengua recorrer la extensión de mi sexo haciéndome gritar otra vez- ¡Edward!...- colocó una mano en mi muslo y la otra en mi cintura mientras la apretaba, lo cual me encantaba… su lengua empezó a embestir dentro de mí y yo coloqué una mano sobre su cabello incitándolo a seguir… me arque de la espalda y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, el momento estaba cerca…- oh Edward… ¡eres un dios en esto! ¡Sigue!- agradecí que mi casa fuera grande y estuviéramos solos porque mis gemidos se convirtieron en gritos…- Edward… estoy… m…muy cerca…

-córrete…- lo escuché decir y entonces me sentí venir, gemí en alto mientras el orgasmo me llenaba por completo y Edward tragó todo de mí, seguía excitada cuando él volvió a mi altura y me beso con furia en los labios… sin pensarlo lleve mi mano a su miembro y comencé a recorrerlo… era tan grande…

-te quiero dentro Edward…- susurré y él sonrió contra la piel de mi cuello…- termina con esto…

-¿de verdad quieres que te haga mía?- pregunto bastante serio y mirándome a los ojos, asentí…

-si….- dije seriamente…- hazme olvidar todo, hazme sentirme amada… por favor, ámame…

-lo hago…- beso mi nariz…- te amo…- quise contestarle pero fue entonces cuando él entró en mí, lento y suave…

Solté un jadeo y él esperó a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a su miembro, moví mi cadera insistente y entonces comenzó a moverse… mis piernas rodearon su cintura pero al parecer eso no era suficiente para Edward…

Acomodó una de mis piernas por sobre su hombro y yo empecé a gemir debido al nuevo ángulo que tenia para penetrarme…

-Bella…- embistió con mas fuerza…- eres tan… estrecha…- comenzó a embestirme aun mas fuerte…- deliciosamente estrecha…

-¡Edward! Ahhhhh, si, así… sigue…- gemí…- más rápido…

Hizo caso a cada una de mis plegarias, cada vez que le pedía mas fuerte lo hacia, Edward era un amante excelente y esta vez no solo sentía placer, no me explique porque, pero había amor…

-Bella… Bella…- repetía una y otra vez…- quiero escucharte… eres mía…- Edward movía las caderas como loco y sentí que colocaba su brazo debajo de mi espalda y me levanto un poco, grite cuando lo sentí aun mas dentro y eche mi cabeza hacía atrás…- mía… solo mía…

-si…- logre susurrar, aunque la verdad era un gemido…- ¡Edward! - estaba cerca, el calor de mi vientre se hizo mas grande y Edward parecía que estaba igual, sentía su pene palpitar dentro de mí… ambos estábamos bastante cerca… solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos, gritos de placer y jadeos en busca de aire… - ¡oh sí! ¡Edward!

-¡Bella!... ¡Dios Bella!- gritó Edward y yo volví a gritar su nombre al mismo tiempo que sentía el orgasmo mas intenso y largo de mi vida… sentí su líquido caliente llenarme cuando fue el momento y siguió moviéndose hasta que se descargo por completo…

Hundió su rostro sobre mi almohada a un lado de mí…

-eres grandiosa Bella…

-te amo…- me atreví a decir… Edward me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa y demasiado alegre…

-¿Qué?- inquirió…- Bella… repítelo…

-te amo…- dije entre risas, él sonrió aun más y atrapó mis labios con bastante ternura…

Salió de mi cuando ambos estuvimos lo suficientemente serenados, no dejo de besarme, con suma delicadeza me acomodo entre sus brazos, como si planeara dormir, pero yo aun no me quería detener…

-no tengo sueño…- dije con voz ronca, Edward aparto un mechón de cabello que tenía en el rostro…

-esperaba que dijeras eso…- susurró y colocó sus manos en mi espalada baja, yo me acomodé a horcajadas sobre él y me mordí el labio inferior cuando sentí su pene tan cerca de mi entrada…- ¿lista para la segunda ronda?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa y sujetando con fuerza mis caderas…

-¿lento o salvaje?- inquirí, él levantó una ceja y sonrió maliciosamente otra vez…

-sorpréndeme… de todas formas yo estoy abajo…- aun con el labio entre mis dientes me moví ágilmente y logre que Edward estuviera dentro de mí otra vez…

Comencé a moverme de inmediato, rápido…

-sigue… así preciosa…- le sonreí cuando me decía eso y comencé a cabalgarlo con mas fuerza, mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar, estaba tocando el cielo de nuevo, comencé a pellizcar mis pezones mientras veía el rostro de Edward deleitado por la escena… sus manos estaban en mis caderas ayudándome a impulsarme y tuve que colocar las mías sobre su pecho para tener mas fuerza, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y entonces comencé a alentar el paso, sabía que si era lento, el orgasmo seria mas placentero…

-Bella… sigue…

-¿no te gusta?- logre preguntarle con tono juguetón, aunque mi autocontrol no era el suficiente, volví a moverme con rapidez pero siempre que estaba a punto de llegar lo hacia mas lento…- Edward… ¡ahhhhh!

-así… cerca, amor…- ya no guante más y le seguí el pasó, sus manos movían mis caderas a su gusto y yo comencé a impulsarme más… y ahí estaba otra vez retorciéndome de placer…- ¡Bella!- grito Edward cuando se vino dentro de mi y yo solo duré unos segundos mas para que llegara mi orgasmo, arque mi espalda y de nuevo deje que me llenara… nunca me cansaría de sentir eso… dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre su pecho mientras ambos recuperábamos la respiración, salí muy lentamente y me acomodé a su lado…

-Bella… eres… la mujer mas grandiosa del planeta… y no lo puedes negar…- le sonreí cuando me dijo eso y dejé que me besara como quisiera…- te amo tanto, te quiero, te deseo, todo eso junto… eres mía Bella…- asentí entre risas…- no tienes ni idea de cuanto esperé por este momento…

-no tienes idea de lo que dolía verte con otra… bueno, otras…- Edward soltó una risa y yo solo sonreí…

-eso no pasará de nuevo, pequeña… me he vuelto adicto a ti y esta adicción es lo mejor de mi vida…

-¿seguro? ¿De verdad nunca me dejarás?- pregunté seriamente, él tomo mi mentón entre sus manos…

-nunca… eres mi vida, Bella… te prometo que nunca me voy a alejar de ti… siempre voy a estar contigo…

-gracias…- musité y le di un casto beso en los labios, con lo cual iniciamos una noche que no parecía terminar y es que la verdad yo no quería que terminara…

* * *

**Vaya, al fiin pasooo jajajaja, esperoo y les haya gustadoo el capii, haganmelo saber con sus reviewss, espero y esten de lo mejor, me despiido porquee ando actualiizando, pasen a: "Love is written with blood" y "Dangerous Love" ...**

**CLICK EN EL BOTON VERDEEE^^!!! REVIEWWSSS!!!**

**REVIEWSSSS^^!!!!!;D**


	11. inevitable

**=Inevitable=**

**Bella POV.**

La noche de sueños había terminado, mi cuerpo, ahora descansaba sobre el hombre más guapo y el amante más perfecto, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, dejando un rastro ardiente por donde tocara…

-¿dormiste bien?- inquirió mientras depositaba un beso en mi cabello, no me quería mover, suspiré contra su pecho y me levanté un poco para poder verlo a los ojos…

-bastante bien…- dije y cerré los ojos solo por un minuto, Edward me tomo de la cintura y me haló hacia él como si yo no pesara nada…

-Bella… tus labios…- su lengua humedeció los suyos después de que dijo eso…- no sabes lo hermosa que te ves después de una noche de sexo…

-nunca me he visto a un espejo después de hacer el amor… y no lo haré ahora…- contesté con un sonrisa…

-tienes día libre hoy ¿no?...- de un solo movimiento se colocó sobre mí, pero su peso lo mantenía sobre sus brazo a cada lado de mis hombros, asentí un poco aturdida por la extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo, tenia unas ganas inmensas de que Edward me besara y me hiciera el amor otra vez…- no vas a salir de esta cama…

-yo ceo que sí…- dije decidida mientras me intentaba levantar, no lo logré y de inmediato sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, ni siquiera vi venir eso y obviamente él fue el primero en profundizar… la sensación de antes comenzó a crecer, mis manos, que había estado inmóviles ahora se movían por el pecho de Edward… sin saber como, abrí un poco mis piernas, obviamente Edward logro acomodarse mejor y comenzó a reír sobre mis labios…

-no creí que estuvieras tan dispuesta…- se burlo y yo contra ataque frotándome contra él, ni siquiera la sabana logró impedir que nuestros sexos sintieran lo suficiente para que ambos nos excitáramos…- Bella…- jadeo Edward, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y nuestro beso se volvió una lucha entre nuestras lenguas por ver quien podía dominar mas en la boca el otro… llegó el momento en que ya no aguante más y comencé a frotarme contra él mucho mas rápido, sentía su duro miembro chocar contra mi entrada y es que ahora Edward ya se había unido a esta actividad…

-mierda, Edward follame, ahora…- fue casi una orden, él se echo una carcajada y no se como demonios logro destaparme de la cintura hacia arriba, rápidamente su boca estaba succionando uno de mis pezones mientras yo comenzaba a gemir…- Edward… ¡ahh! Hazme el amor… hazlo… Dios, Edward…- arque mi espalda dándole mejor acceso y vaya que si era mejor, comencé a retorcerme bajo su cuerpo pero él si podía mantenerme inmóvil, su lengua recorría a propósito mis enhiestos pezones y lo veía sonreír al ver mi cara de placer…

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- preguntó con voz ronca…

Abrí más mis piernas y sin pensarlo dos veces lleve mi mano a su duro miembro mientras lo apretaba dulcemente…

-mierda, Bella… no hagas eso…- jadeo, deslice mis dedos por su longitud y comencé a masturbarlo, lo iba a hacer sufrir…- para…

-no…- jadee, él comenzó a dejarse llevar, estaba ganando, o al menos eso creí, hábilmente dos de sus dedos entraron en mi sexo y yo grite de placer, me detuve por un momento con lo que hacia y él comenzó a bombear en mi interior bastante rápido…- dime Bella…- su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa y yo lleve ambas manos hacia la almohada, Edward tenia manos mágicas para esto…- ¿acaso no sabias que la prioridad de un amante es dar placer? Pequeña… te voy a hacer explotar de eso…

-más… oh, Edward… sigue…- él besó con furia mis labios y se separó justo cuando introdujo otro dedo…- ¡Edward!

-así… grita… más Bella… déjate llevar, preciosa…- eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y su otra manos comenzó a recorrer mi torso, sus dedos pellizcaban mis pezones y yo no paraba de gemir…- gime…

-¡Edward!...- sentía el orgasmo bastante cerca… la sensación casi llegaba a su fin…- casi…

-¿quieres que te folle?- pregunto y acelero aun mas sus estocadas…- ¿de verdad lo quieres?

-¡si! ¡Si, Edward!- no pude evitar gritar, esto era el cielo, mi respiración era errática y mi cabeza daba vueltas…- ¡ahhhhh! ¡Edward!- grite cuando el momento llegó, mi vista se nublo y me deje llevar en un mar de sensaciones placenteras, y ese había sido solo el primer orgasmo del día…

Edward sacó sus dedos y se los llevó a la boca, solté un gemido por semejante escena…

-¿Qué haces?- inquirí casi sin aire cuando comenzó besar mi cuello…

-excitarte más…- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, mordí mi labio y escuche un jadeo de su parte antes de que volviera a mi cuello… acomodó mis piernas a cada lado suyo y lo que vi a continuación fue maravilloso… Edward tomo su miembro en sus manos y comenzó a masturbarse mientras me veía jadeando…

-yo puedo ayudar…- intente levantarme pero él me lo impidió…

-te quiero lista…- no entendí sus palabras hasta que uno de sus dedos volvió a mi interior y comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris…

-no… Edward… quiero… te quiero a ti…- él sonrió y entonces vi a su gran ego listo… así que eso quería… no me dejo decir anda, ni siquiera tomar aire, me embistió con demasiada fuerza y yo solté un grito a la par de él…

-mierda, Bella… estas tan estrecha…- acomodo mis piernas un poco mas arriba de su cintura y comenzó a embestirme con fuerza…

Intenté sostenerme de su espalda pero el aprisionó mis manos por sobre mi cabeza y su otra mano sujeto con fuerza mi cadera para adueñarse de mí…

-Ed… mmm, si… sigue…

Edward movía las caderas como loco y cuando creía que ya no podía ser mas profundo él lo hacia mucho mas profundo, era increíble como toda esa cosa cabía en mi y lo bien que encajábamos, como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro… sus labios se unieron a los míos en un beso bastante salvaje y su brazo pasó por debajo de mi espalda para levantarme un poco, sus estocadas ahora eran mas fuertes y profundas y el calor se concentro en mi vientre bajo, enviando corrientes a todo mi cuerpo…

-más… oh si Edward… ¡ahhhhh! ¡Edward!

-¡Bella!...- gimió cerca de mi oído, ceñí con fuerza mis piernas a él y me moví junto con él para alcanzar la cumbre…- ¡Bella!

-¡Edward! Me corro… ahh si...- musite con fuerza y entonces lo sentí, completo, largo y bastante intenso… el mejor orgasmo de mi vida me lleno por completo, abrí mi boca sin emitir ningún sonido y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás… Edward siguió moviéndose solo unos segundos más antes de que lo escuchara gruñir mi nombre y de que sintiera su cálido líquido en mi interior…

Aflojé el agarre de mis piernas y él hundió su rostro en mi cuello mientras esperaba a que ambos estuviéramos libres de semejante orgasmo…

Finalmente salió de mí y dejo libres mis manos, aun no recobraba mi respiración normal pero esto era genial…

-Edward…- logré decir…- te habían dicho lo bien que te sale el sexo…- agregué con una sonrisa… él se echó una risita muy baja y sin mirarme me contesto…

-solo lo escucho por rumores… ¿te gustó?

-debes estar bromeando…- dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción, me giré y quede apoyada sobre mi costado al igual que él…

-eres maravillosa Bella…- se inclinó hacia mí y me beso castamente en los labios…- no sabes cuanto te amo…

- pero tengo una idea acerca de ello…- él comenzó a reír y me volvió a besar, el teléfono comenzó a sonar en medio de ese perfecto momento…

Edward resopló y yo me levanté de la cama perezosamente, sentí mi cuerpo agarrotado, vaya que tuvimos actividad…

-¿hola?- conteste entre risas al ver a Edward levantarse con una cara de idiota viendo mi cuerpo desnudo…

-¿Bella?- contestó Jacob… la decepción que abandono mi cuerpo mientras hacia el amor con Edward regresó a mí- escucha, se que no quieres hablar conmigo pero…

-si, tienes razón, no quiero escucharte…- espeté con la voz triste sin poder evitarlo, camine hacia el sofá que era donde estaba una de mis batas de seda, no pude evadir la mirada de Edward, estaba enojado, sus puños estaban cerrados sus lados y parecía como si quisiera quitarme el teléfono… salí de la habitación…

-lo siento…- dijo en voz baja…

-¿solo eso? ¿Lo sientes? ¿En verdad lo sientes?

-Bella… escucha, eso fue algo que yo no sabia que iba a pasar, a veces las cosas solo pasan, conocí a Leah y…

-¿y te enamoraste de ella? Dímelo Jake…- no dijo nada así que seguí hablando…- creí que confiabas en mi y… tú solo la viste y no se, tal vez ya te acostaste con ella…

-escucha… ¿acabas de escucharte? Yo si confiaba en ti y aun lo hago… ¿y tú? ¿Alguna vez fuiste sincera conmigo? ¿De verdad creías que no me daba cuenta? Bella hice todo para salvar nuestra relación…

-¿me estas culpando? Jacob yo no…

-déjame hablar…- me quedé callada, recargada en el barandal de las escaleras…- conocí a Leah hace cuatro días… y no me he acostado con ella, yo nunca seria capaz de engañarte de esa manera…

-aun así lo hiciste Jacob, yo te vi, besándola… ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?

-si, lo se, fui un imbécil, pero Bella… yo…

-¿Qué?

-Bella… esa misma noche yo iba a romper contigo, solo buscaba la forma de hacerlo sin que salieras lastimada…

-¿y esta es la forma? Decirme todo por teléfono y hacerme sentir la mujer más terrible en la tierra…

-no… no quiero que seas infeliz, eres mi mejor amigas Bella…

-eso creí, Jake… pero ni siquiera me lo dijiste, yo… yo lo hubiera comprendido y…

-te hubieras ido con Cullen… lo se, ¿cierto?

-no metas a Edward en esto…- espeté con mas furia de la necesaria…

-¿lo vez? Tu misma sabes que es cierto, y la verdad, por eso no quería separarme de ti, porque no quiero que él te haga daño, ahora mismo me siento como un imbécil por haberte hecho infeliz, aunque fuera solo por un momento…

-no, Jacob… escucha… no quiero…

-se que esta contigo Bella…- sus palabras me dejaron sin habla…- no es necesario que me des explicaciones, yo se lo que me merezco, pero escucha, solo quiero que me perdones…

-solo dime porque no me lo dijiste…

-por lo mismo que tu no me dijiste nada de Edward, tal vez no había suficiente confianza entre nosotros…

-si, tal vez esa fue la razón…- ahora estaba otra vez enojada…- ¿no tienes nada más que decir?

-de verdad lo lamento…

-no quiero seguir escuchando tus disculpas… nos vemos luego…- no dije nada mas y boté el teléfono al suelo… me acomodé en el suelo y rodee mis piernas con mis manos mientras ocultaba mi rostro para llorar… ¿Por qué demonios me afectaba antes?

Escuché los pasos de Edward y después sentí como se acomodaba a mi lado y rodeaba mi cuerpo con su abrazo…

-¿lo escuchaste?- pregunté al recordar que había dos teléfonos y él pudo haber oído todo…

-no soy capaz de algo tan bajo, amor… y… no eres la mujer más terrible del mundo… ¿quieres hablar de esto?

-Edward…- sollocé y hundí mi rostro en su cuello, él me estrecho mas contra él…- dijo que iba a romper conmigo de todas formas… solo esperaba el momento indicado…

-Bella…

-conoció a Leah hace solo cuatro días y se enamoró de ella…

-tranquila…- susurro y tomo mi mentón con delicadeza…- estoy aquí Bella… y si ese imbécil se acerca a ti o intenta hacerte daño, yo mismo me encargaré de desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra…

-eso mismo decía él de ti…- musite con una débil sonrisa… él correspondió el gesto…

-pero ahora tú eres mía… y nadie se mete con mis cosas, mucho menos con mi mujer- me abrumó la realidad de sus palabras y no hice nada cuando sus labios se adueñaron de los míos con una sincronía perfecta… me sentí vulnerable otra vez, pero no tan inocente como ayer… delinee su labio inferior con delicadeza y adentre mi lengua su boca, saboreándolo por completo, Edward tiró de mí y yo me acomodé a horcajadas sobre él, comencé desabrochar su pantalón porque él estaba vestido ahora, entendió mi acción y se bajó la prenda lo suficiente para hacer lo que íbamos a hacer, deshice el nudo de la bata de seda y él de inmediato recorrió mi cuello con sus labios, no pensé en nada mas y lleve su miembro a mi entrada… ambos nos quedamos inmóviles, adaptándonos al otro, sus labios aprisionaron uno de mis pezones y la otra se acomodó en mi espalda baja, comencé moverme, lento… disfrutando de cada sensación…

-te amo, Bella…- susurro antes de besarme con pasión…

Correspondí el beso sin contestar y comencé moverme más rápido…

-Edward…- gemí bajito y él sonrió… aumente la velocidad de mis movimientos y Edward comenzó a impulsarme de mis caderas, en cuestión de minutos ambos estábamos casi sin aire mientras gemíamos el nombre del otro…

-sigue… termina en mí, amor…- lo cabalgué mas rápido y cada vez lo sentía mas dentro, finalmente y cuando yo ya estaba bastante cerca de la cúspide comencé a sentir su miembro palpitar, estaba cerca igual que yo…

-Bella…

-¡Edward!- gemí por última vez su nombre y me vine en un orgasmo igual de intenso que el anterior, esta vez al mismo tiempo que Edward, descansé sobre su cuerpo y él acarició mi espalda mientras recobrábamos la respiración…

Acarició mi rostro mientras me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa la cual yo correspondí al mismo tiempo que me sonrojaba…

-te amo Edward…- dije en voz baja y él sonrió aun más…

-yo igual…- contesto y ambos os fundimos en un beso bastante tierno y lleno de amor…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Edward POV…**

Bella había decidió ir a casa de mis padres, como visita, como siempre lo hacia, además estábamos en fin de semana así que por el momento el trabajo no la molestaba…

Eran casi las dos de la tarde y después de tomarnos un baño bastante placentero decidimos irnos, mi Bella se veía más que hermosa, llevaba puesta una falda caqui un poco más arriba de las rodillas junto con una blusa azul que la verdad hacia ver bastante sexy, si de por si ya lo era…

-¿no será raro que lleguemos juntos?- pregunto Bella mientras la ayudaba a entrar al auto…

-si… pero no me importa ¿a ti?

-tampoco…- contesto entre risas…

Llegamos casa de mis padres después de un buen rato, ya que hicimos una parada técnica en el Starbucks, tuvimos la conversación mas divertida que hayamos tenido antes, y es que la verdad, no compartíamos muchas palabras desde que ella había vuelto…

Escuchaba la melodiosa risa de Bella pero de un momento a otro ella guardo silencio…

-¿te pasa algo?- inquirí mientras estacionaba el carro…

-n…no nada…- trate de verla a los ojos pero ella me lo impidió, salí del Volvo y la ayude a ella a salir, Bella no había dicho no una sola palabra pero logró sonreír mientras pasaba a mi lado para entrar a la casa…

-es extraño, normalmente están todos en la sala a esta hora…- explique al ver esa parte de la casa desierta…

-Edward…- contesto con una sonrisa…- es la hora de la comida, deben estar en el comedor… además, obvio no saben que estamos aquí, no los llamaste ¿recuerdas?- levante una ceja por lo que había dicho y ella se mordió el labio, demonios, solo ese inocente gesto hizo despertar a "Eddy"…- ¿Qué pasa por tu mente?- su pregunta me sacó de las ideas y me acerque peligrosamente a ella…

-en que quiero hacerte mía aquí…- dije con voz sedosa y colocando mis manos en su cintura…

-¿en la sala de tus padres?- pregunto entre risas…

-si… ¿no suena excitante?- me atreví a dar un apretón juguetón a los glúteos de Bella y ella jadeo acercándose a mí…- creo que tu estas dispuesta a hacerlo ¿cierto? ¿Bella?

-¿Por qué siempre haces esto?- inquirió con los ojos cerrados…

-¿hacer que? ¿Quieres que te bese?- era divertido jugar con su autocontrol, justo ahora ella estaba roja y su mirada denotaba impaciencia, impaciencia por ser amada otra vez… Bella asintió torpemente y sin darle tiempo de respirar la estreché contra mí… aprisione sus brazos contra mi pecho y la rodee de la espalda, creo que mas juntos no podíamos estar pero aun no era suficiente…

Delinee su labio inferior y ella me dio acceso a profundizar, sentir sus labios era tocar el cielo, nada iba a lograr que me separara de esa hermosa mujer… o eso creí…

-¡¿Edward?!- mi hermana grito bastante fuerte y yo me separe de Bella casi al instante que ella me llamó, mi cuerpo cubría a Bella de la vista de Alice y ella estaba mas roja que antes, mirándome a los ojos entre temerosa y excitada…-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! Y quien es esa… ¡oh por Dios!- volvió a gritar Alice cuando yo me giré…

-deja de gritar…- espeté con voz alta…

-¿Qué? ¿Tú y ella? ¿Cuándo? ¿Bella?- Alice la miro con los ojos entre cerrados y mi ángel solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa que decía "lo siento" ¿Cómo era el idioma de las mujeres?

-Alice… am… yo…- comenzó a hablar Bella…

-no me digas nada, no puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho… además, pobre Jacob, ¿Qué hay de él? ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Y con Edward? Que demonios pasaba por tu men…

-¡Jacob me engañó, Alice!- gritó Bella, su voz se quebró en la ultima palabra y yo coloque mi mano sobre su cintura…- ¿lo querías escuchar? Bien… eso pasó, el pobre Jake…- agrego en tono de burla…- estaba besándose con otra… ¿es suficiente para ti o quieres más?

-Bella…- comenzó a hablar Alice, estaba a apenada… Bella tomo mi mano y jaló de mí para que la siguiera, obviamente me acoplé a su paso y la rodee con mi brazo mientras pasábamos a un lado de Alice…

Íbamos pasando por las escaleras cuando decidí hablar…

-amor… no deberías molestarte con Alice… ella…

-no la defiendas…- ella se detuvo y yo la estreche contra mí, recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y comencé a acariciar su espalda…- en parte tiene razón…

-claro… entonces, yo soy la persona menos indicada para estar contigo ¿cierto?- comenzó a reír cuando le dije esto y me miró con los ojos llorosos…- no quiero que estés triste… ¿hay algo que te haga feliz que pueda hacer?

-besarme hasta que pierda la razón…- exhibí mi mejor sonrisa cuando dijo eso…

-eso es fácil…- espete y junte mis labios con los de ella, sus brazos se entrelazaron en mi cuello y yo rodee con fuerza su cintura, la estaba besando con ternura y aunque ambos escuchamos pasos acercándose no quisimos separarnos…

-parece que no me había equivocado…- el cuerpo de Bella se puso tenso y yo me coloque unos centímetros delante de ella cuando nos separamos…- ¿Bella?- preguntó Jacob mientras ella miraba hacia el suelo pero con una facilidad fascinante le devolvió una mirada fría… de la que nunca habíamos sido victimas…

* * *

**Vayaa, que cosas pasannn verdadd jajaja...;D Esperoo y hayan disfrutadoo el capii, la verdad lo hiice de rapidiin hace unas horass, acaboo de llegar de unas clases jajaja...xD En fiin, en el proxiimo, muchas cosas pasarannn...^^!!! es sorpresa, tal vez llegue alguiien nuevo, o alguiien que ya conociian, no lo see, ya lo veran, en fiin, quiiero agradecer sus reviewsss, me gustaronn muchoo;D Por ciiertoo pasen a mis otras historias: "Dangerous Love" (la cual acabo de actualizar) y "Love is written with blood" ... en fin...**

... me despiido, deejn sus opinioonesss^^!!!

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDE!!! REVIEWSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSS^^!!!**


	12. eleccion

**=elección=**

**Bella POV…**

La indiferencia era la única cosa con la que nunca había tratado a Jacob y ahora lo estaba haciendo, pero para mi desgracia él ni siquiera tenía su atención puesta en mí, estaba en Edward que ahora se encontraba a mi lado…

-¿Qué tal la pasaron anoche, eh?- inquirió Jake con sorna, mientras mostraba una mueca de burla a Edward…

-bastante bien, si quieres saber…- contesto Edward, Jacob se estremeció de pies a cabeza y después me miró… no sabia que había en su mirada, ¿celos? No lo creo, era todo menos eso seguramente…

-¿Dónde esta Leah? ¿En casa?- esta vez fui yo la que lo atacó, él se echo una carcajada, un momento ¿se burlaba de mí?

-por favor Bella, eres la menos indicada para mostrarte así, deja que Edward y yo resolvamos el asunto ¿te parece?

-no metas a Edward en esto…

-entonces no metas a Leah en esto… igualemos… seamos justos…- comencé a enfurecerme, ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionar a esa zorra y todavía tratarla como una dama? Já…

-meto a las personas que yo quiera, Jacob…

-deja de comportarte así… dime, ¿sigues enojada? ¿Acaso él no te pudo satisfacer lo suficiente como para que ahora estés aquí como una…?

-¿una que?- me atreví a responderle, Edward se adelantó un paso de mí y tome su mano para que no hiciera nada imprudente… Jacob aun no contestaba, simplemente se debatía contra Edward con la mirada…- contéstame…

-olvídalo Bella- espetó Jake… ni siquiera me miró… Edward curvo sus labios formando una sonrisa de victoria…

-¿molesto, Black?- inquirió como retándolo…- perdiste algo muy importante y mantente seguro que yo no cometeré la misma estupidez que tú…

-tu ya haz hecho bastantes estupideces, Cullen…- Jacob se aproximó a nosotros y Edward soltó mi mano…

-¿quieres pelear otra vez?- le retó Edward, mire a Jacob y él sonrió como si ya hubiera ganado, de un momento a otro Edward dio un paso hacia atrás y me jaló de la cintura hacia él, solo pasó un segundo antes de que él estampara sus labios con los míos, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de tomar aire y por culpa de eso la cabeza me dio vueltas… aun así le seguí el beso, ignore que teníamos publico en frente pero no me importaba, Edward se alejó cuando trate de profundizar y dejo libre mi cuerpo… entonces me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, me había besado solo para molestar aun mas a Jacob, el eludido temblaba de pies a cabeza y tenia los puños fuertemente cerrados a sus lados… caminó hacia nosotros, bastante cerca, pensé que iba a golpear a Edward hasta que habló…

-eres una hipócrita Bella…- espetó casi siseando, lleno de odio, me quedé inmóvil, no supe ni que expresión tenia pero me había dejado sin palabras, Edward lo siguió con pasos rápidos pero antes de llegar al inicio de la sala que era donde venia caminando Alice, él se regreso y sin decir nada me abrazó con fuerza y de nuevo chocó sus labios con los míos con bastante fiereza, su respiración era acelerada y yo casi no tenia aire, Jacob me había desarmado y ni siquiera Edward lograba volverme a la realidad, no le regrese el beso a Edward con el mismo ímpetu y él decidió separarse, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y después volvió a abrazarme…

-esta es tu prueba Alice, no creo que tu nuevo amigo sea un santo…- escuché que decía a su hermana…- acompáñame…- dijo Edward hacia mí, apenas y lo miré pero pude acoplarme a su paso…

Pasamos la segunda planta y estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Edward entro a la sala de música…

-Bella… todo esta bien… no hagas caso a nada que diga ese maldito perro…- Edward lo dijo con tanto odio que yo misma me eché la culpa de todo… una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla pero él la quito con un beso… de nuevo me miró a los ojos y yo como la egoísta que soy caí de nuevo…

-bésame…- susurré, Edward sonrió y se inclinó hacia mí mientras sus labios se amoldaban a los míos con mucha dulzura… coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho y Edward me haló hacia él con mas fuerza… comencé a jadear en busca de aire, él solo se separó por un momento antes de volver a atacar mis labios con mas fiereza que antes…

Sus manos se amoldaron a mi cintura y sin saber en que momento yo ya me encontraba sobre la tapa de las teclas del piano, Edward acomodó mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura y se pegó mas a mí, jadeé cuando sentí su miembro casi listo contra mí y él se dio cuenta, sus labios abandonaron los míos y comenzó a besar mi cuello…

-deberías usar falda más seguido…- susurro mientras con sus manos recorría mis piernas hasta que llego al borde de mi ropa interior, jadeé cuando sentí como comenzaba a quitar esa minúscula prenda… sus labios volvieron a los míos y yo entrelacé mis brazos sobre su cuello, delineó mi mandíbula con su lengua y con sus manos acarició la piel de mis senos bajo la ropa…

-Edward…- susurré con la poca cordura que tenia ahora…- no es el momento…- logré decir…

-te deseo preciosa…- sus palabras me quitaron un poco mas de cordura y mordí mi labio mientras besaba mi cuello… sin ser responsable de mis movimientos comencé a desabotonar su camisa y a delinear cada una de sus líneas, bajé lentamente hasta que me encontré con el borde de su pantalón, Edward se lo desabrochó y lo bajó lo suficiente junto con los bóxers, apenas y fui consiente de ese movimiento, tiró de mi blusa y la sacó por sobre mi cabeza, logró despeinarme pero no me importo, sus labios encontraron los míos y entonces lo sentí dentro… gemí en su boca y apreté mis piernas contra su cintura… Dios, se sentía tan bien…

Comenzó a embestirme con fuerza y yo perdí el control de todo, lleve mis manos a su espalda y luego a su pecho mientras dejaba ligeros rasguños, Edward aumentó sus embestidas y yo me separe de sus labios para soltar un gemido…

-Edward…- gemí y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, vaya que si hacía bien esto… una de sus manos apretó mi caderas y yo comencé a frotarme contra él, logrando darnos mas placer… el calor comenzó a concentrarse en mi bajo vientre y solo quería que la explosión llegara…- más… Ed… más…

-Bella…- me embistió con bastante fuerza y podría decir que casi sentí su miembro hasta la garganta…- frótate más…- jadeó y yo le hice caso, quería gritar del placer que estaba sintiendo ahora… mi orgasmo estaba cerca y Edward estaba en las misma condiciones…

-Edward… Dios… así…- gemí, comencé a jadear sin cesar y soltaba una que otra maldición por la cantidad de placer que Edward era capaz de provocarme, finalmente lo sentí, Edward embistió con fuerza y yo me vine en un maravilloso orgasmo que recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo… Edward solo tardó unos segundos más…

-Bella…- gruñó y sentí su líquido llenarme mientras la sensación seguía en mi, no dejo de moverse hasta que liberó todo y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, inhalaba y exhalaba en mi garganta y yo pasaba mis manos por su cabello…- te amo, Bella… de verdad…- jadeó en busca de aire…- nunca me cansaré de esto…- dijo mientras salía de mi con mucha lentitud…

-yo tampoco…- tome su rostro entre mis manos y uní mis labios con los de él…- yo también te amo…- le di un beso bastante casto…- y ese fue el mejor beso que me haz dado… ahora regrésame la ropa interior…- bromeé y él comenzó a reír… levantó mis bragas negras…

-yo las quite, yo las pongo…- comenzó a besarme mientras sentía como me ponía las bragas otra vez.

-¿satisfecho?- pregunté, él volvió a reír…

-bastante…- musitó y me dio mi blusa en las manos, yo le sonreír y me la puse sin arreglarla, mientras salía de la habitación Edward comenzó a reírse…- ¿Qué de te hace gracioso?- espeté poniéndome roja…

-deja que yo te arregle el cabello, amor…- dijo entre risas, él camino hacia mí y después de unos minutos logró acomodarlo, le di un beso rápido y salí de ahí, Edward venia siguiéndome y puedo jurar que iba viendo cada parte que se movía mientras yo caminaba…

Finalmente llegamos a la planta baja y me sorprendí de ver a la familia ahí reunida, estaban en la sala…

-hola chicos…- nos saludó Esme, yo camine hacia ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, lo mismo hice con Carlisle…

-¿Quién murió?- pregunto Edward que acaba de llegar, le hice un gesto por su falta de sutileza…

-Bella, por favor, perdóname, yo no sabia que Jake y tu habían roto, de verdad, lo siento tanto, por favor no te enojes conmigo y tienes razón, él tuvo la culpa, no debió haberte engañado con otra, Bella…

-Alice, basta…- dije casi en un grito mientras interrumpía su disculpa de palabras rápidas…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Jacob hizo eso? Y yo todavía lo estuve consolando la noche pasada, no puedo creerlo, me vio la cara…- comenzó a hablar Emmet algo indignado, Rosalie le dio un golpe en el hombro…

-Bella, no lo sabíamos, pido una disculpa por el comportamiento de mi novia y por el mío…- dijo Jasper, yo miré hacia abajo y luego a ellos…

-Alice, te disculpo, no es tu culpa, ahora perdóname por haber sido victima de mi mal humor…

-¿tan pronto enojada? ¿Qué mi hermano no pudo contentarte? Por Dios Edward, los Cullen tenemos una reputación y eso incluye ser un buen amante, ¿necesitas clases? Yo te ayudo, pero no serán muy graficas, no me gustaría que me vieras teniendo sexo pero si también lo quieres pues…

-cierra la maldita boca Emmet…- esta vez fue Edward el que hablo, o mejor dicho grito, yo estaba completamente roja, casi igual que Esme, pobre mujer, tuvo que ser testigo del comportamiento de sus hijos…- no te metas en mi vida privada…

-guarden silencio los dos…- habló Carlisle…- quiero una explicación… ¿Cómo esta eso que Jacob hizo? ¿Ahora ustedes están juntos? ¿Edward?

-no haré ninguna estupidez papá, no soy un imbécil como Black, además no voy a perder a esta hermosa mujer…- Edward rodeo mi cintura cuando dijo eso y me volví a sonrojar…- se que suena algo cursi pero esto ya lo sabían, estaba completamente loco por Bella, así que, ya no la dejaré ir…

Pasaron solo unos segundos de silencio hasta que se me ocurrió hablar…

-amm… si… creo que, ya lo entienden ¿no? Ya no tengo nada con Jacob y ahora estoy con Edward…- logré que mis cuñados sonrieran, incluidos Jasper y Rosalie, pero Carlisle y Esme no…- ¿pasa algo?- pregunte dirigiéndome a ellos…

-es solo que… no es que no este feliz por ustedes pero, Bella ¿acaso ya no sientes nada por Jake? Se que lo que hizo estuve mal, pero… es una ser humano y solemos equivocarnos…- explico Esme como si estuviera preocupada…

-Esme, entre Jake y yo nunca hubo algo muy grande, éramos mejores amigos, él me conoce, yo lo conozco, pero nada más… si lo quiero, obviamente, pero…- guarde silencio al darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, todo era cierto, Jake no tenia culpa de nada y había hecho lo que hizo porque necesitaba que alguien lo amara, casualmente encontró a Leah y ella fue capaz de enamorarlo en solo cuatro días, poco tiempo, pero así es el amor, así era ahora con Edward… por Dios, estaba siendo una tonta…

-¿Dónde esta Jake?- pregunté después de mi juicio mental…

-en su nuevo departamento…- me dijo Jasper…- no esta lejos de aquí, ¿quieres la dirección?- asentí cuando el me dijo eso…

-¿vas a buscarlo?- me pregunto Edward con los ojos demasiado abiertos…

-si, Esme tiene razón, yo… no voy a lastimarlo, él ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo, cuando estuve a punto de perder la razón él estaba ahí, no voy a dejar que se moleste conmigo y luego deje de hablarme, sea lo que sea es mi mejor amigo…

-Bella, seguramente va a intentar hacer algo para ganar…

-esto no es un juego Edward…- espete un poco molesta…- Jasper gracias por decirme donde estaba… Alice, ¿me prestas tu coche?

-claro Bella…- ella me dio las llaves y Edward resopló…

-yo te llevo…- musito casi en un murmullo…

-no, esto lo debo hacer yo, además, no voy a poder evitar que ustedes comiencen los golpes en cualquier minuto…- me despedí con la mano de los demás y camine demasiado decidida hacia el garaje… Edward venia detrás de mí…

-¿Por qué haces esto Bella? ¿Qué no te hago feliz lo suficiente? Dímelo, lo voy a entender…

-Edward, no es eso… ¿sabes? No lo entiendes, aun no me conoces lo suficiente…- él cambió su expresión cuando dije esto, parecía como si hubiera envejecido en un segundo, lo había lastimado…- Ed… perdona, no…

-tienes razón, aun no te conozco lo suficiente, pero soy capaz de darme cuenta cuando la persona que amo va detrás de un imbécil que acaba de dañarla…

-yo nunca fui detrás de ti…- dije y él entendió a lo que me refería, eso si había sido un golpe bajo de mi parte, me aproxime a él para remediar el daño y lo bese con toda la pasión que pude en ese momento…- pero me tienes ahora…- susurré contra sus labios, él no sonrió, simplemente me dejo libre, caminé hacia el coche y acelere en cuanto estuvo encendido…

No tarde mucho en llegar al supuesto departamento, era obvio que esto no era de Jake, él no pudo haber conseguido uno en solo 12 horas, ¿tal vez era de ella? ¿Qué iba hacer cuando me viera llegar? ¿La saludaba? ¿Qué le decía?, seguía preguntándome cosas hasta que me encontré tocando la puerta, una chica morena y guapa me abrió…

-Bella…- dijo algo sorprendida y avergonzada…

-quiero hablar con Jacob, se que esta aquí…- ella pareció vagar en sus pensamientos pero finalmente accedió, me invito a pasar y yo así lo hice, me molestó que no me hubiera pedido una disculpa por lo que había pasado pero en ese momento no me importo mucho…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Jacob cuando me vio esperándolo en la sala de ese departamento…

-vengo a que te retractes de tus palabras o mínimo te disculpes por llamarme hipócrita…- dije sin pensar, Leah intercambio una mirada consterna con Jake, él le sonrió…

-los dejaré solos un momento ¿esta bien?- dijo la chica, yo no le contesté pero Jake se atrevió a darle un beso corto antes de que ella se fuera a otra habitación…

-no tienes porque ser grosera con ella… ¿entiendes?- espetó…

-oh lo siento, lo mismo digo por ti, la próxima que veas a Edward salúdalo de beso y dile las cosas que me gustan, como despierto cada mañana y cada cuanto veo la televisión, si quieres puedes charlar de los últimos chismes y luego preguntarle como es nuestra vida sexual ¿te parece? Ah, lo olvidaba, también…

-cállate Bella… ¿sabes lo único que me gusta de que seas mi amiga? Es que puedo callarte de la manera que yo quiera, porque lo aceptes o no, aun me haces caso…

-es simple cortesía…

-¿Cuándo haz sido cortes?- pregunto algo divertido, ¿ya habíamos dejado de pelear?...- bueno eso no importa, ¿a que viniste?

-a disculparme…- musité en voz baja…

-debería tener una grabadora, Isabella Swan no se disculpa con nadie…

-tú no eres nadie…- dije demasiado seria y caminé un poco hacia él, Jacob no se movió…- lamento haberte culpado, yo, no sabia que decir, me sentía mal, la verdad es que no fui capaz de ver todo con claridad, no fui capaz de recordar las cosas que yo había hecho antes…

-espera… ¿viniste aquí para decirme como me engañabas con Cullen?- inquirió como con asco…

-no…- susurré…- Jake no quiero perder tu amistad… lamento todo lo que paso, la única culpable aquí soy yo, por favor, comencemos de nuevo…

Jacob guardo silencio pero no dejo de verme a los ojos, yo tampoco lo hice, le mantuve la mirada incluso cuando las lágrimas comenzaban a salir…

-perdona por ser un imbécil…- musito y caminó hacia mi y me abrazó…- también por llamarte hipócrita, estaba enojado…

-¿estabas celoso?- me atreví a preguntar, él soltó una risa pequeña…

-si… Bella, no conoces el comportamiento de los hombres, después te darás cuneta de porque me enoje por que te besó en mi cara…

-¿no es porque yo estuve contigo?- inquirí…

-en realidad, es porque, maldición, tienes algo que hace que todos te quieran… o algo parecido…- me reí por s loca conclusión…- pero si vamos a ser amigos como siempre, debo aclararte algo…- Jake se separo un poco y yo espere a que hablara…- Edward siempre me ha caído mal y creo que aunque me salve la vida lo seguiré odiando, así que no trates de cambiar este sentimiento…

-¿puedo intentar?- pregunté con una sonrisa…

-no… o bueno, tal vez, pero no presiones…- comenzamos a reír por culpa de eso, ahora ya no me sentía triste, al contrario, había arreglado las cosas con Jake con bastante facilidad y eso me puso feliz, me despedí de él y también de Leah, ella se disculpó y no tuve otra mas que disculparme también; iba regresando a casa cuando pasó lo que pasó…

Un carro se pasó el alto y yo, tratando de evadirlo di vuelta al volante, pero al momento que el carro giro solo escuche dos cosas, el chirrido de las llantas y el golpe de mi cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla, finalmente el coche se detuvo, llevé mi mano a la cabeza y noté que estaba sangrando, comencé marearme y a escuchar algunos gritos dela gente, sin saber como los parpados comenzaron a pesarme y mis extremidades ya no respondían, no se hasta que momento fui consiente pero no escuche nada más que el ruido de sirenas de policías que cada vez se acercaban mas a donde yo estaba y después todo fue obscuro…

* * *

**Holaa, aquii les dejo el siguiiente capii, espero y lo disfruteennn, bueno andoo de rapidiin xqq' acaboo de actualiizar mii otra historia: "Dangerous Love" ... pasen a leerla, no esta en esta cuenta pero la encontraran en el menu de FanFic...xD **

**graciiaz a los que dejraon reviewss y porfavoorrr no dejen de mandarlo, denme sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas jejeje, nos vemos en la proxiima actualizaciion...**

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDE!!! REVIEWSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSS^^!!!**


	13. suplica

**= suplica=**

**Edward POV…**

Estaba de un humor de mil demonios, ¿Cómo se había Bella sin mí? ¿Por qué no regresa aun? La familia se portaba de lo mas normal, como si Bella no fuera importante, cada uno estaba en lo suyo, Alice y Rosalie estaban diseñando la nueva colección que lanzarían dentro unos cuantos meses, las dos se veían muy emociones; pero yo al contrario cada vez estaba mas preocupado, había llamado a Bella unas cuatro veces y en ninguna contestaba…

-ya no te preocupes tanto… tal vez Bella se entretuvo jugando con Jacob…- dijo el imbécil de Emmet, lo miré con cara de querer partirle la cara, él solo se carcajeo y se dejo caer en el sofá para ver televisión…

Carlisle llegó a la sala con la cara desencajada, parecía bastante preocupado…

-Edward… debes venir al hospital conmigo, Bella acaba de tener un accidente…- no puedo describir lo que sentí en ese momento… ¿mi Bella? ¿Mi ángel? No miré si quiera a mi padre, no quería ninguna explicación, corrí hacia el Volvo y mane3je lo más rápido que pude…

Después de unos minutos ya estaba en la puerta del hospital en donde trabajaba Carlisle, ella debía estar ahí…

-¿Dónde esta la señorita Isabella Swan?- pregunté bastante alterado a la recepcionista, ella parpadeo al verme, genial otra zorra…- ¿Dónde esta?

-¿Swan?- inquirió haciéndose la tonta… me estaba desesperando…

-si, quiero saber donde esta…- espeté enojado, ella hizo una mueca…

-¿es familiar de ella?- preguntó con prepotencia…

-dígame de una maldita vez donde esta…- casi le grite, entonces apareció Jacob ¿Qué hacia ese perro aquí?

-ella esta bien… no fue nada grave…- comenzó a explicarse bastante tranquilo…

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunté con voz monocorde, él me observó fijamente y yo hice lo mismo, tenia tantos aires de superioridad, en algún momento se los iba a quitar pero ahora solo quería verla…

-en la habitación, llamé a Carlisle hace poco, no iba a dejar que otro doctor incompetente la atendiera…

-gracias…-susurré, él levantó una ceja…- por llamar a Carlisle, dime donde esta…

-ok, Cullen, esta situación, es decir, que tu me estés hablando a mi es una verdadera mierda, pero le prometí algo a Bella, si por mi fuera ya te hubiera sacado a patadas de este hospital…

-entonces dime donde esta…- volví a repetir, él sonrió al darse cuenta de que me había hecho enojar; comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí, se detuvo frente a una habitación y abrió la puerta…

-Bells…

-Bella…- dije o mejor dicho suspiré, verla fue todo un alivio para mí, ella sonrió levemente y se levantó del asiento, camine rápido hacia ella y la estreché contra mí, demasiado fuerte…- estaba preocupado…

-no fue nada grave…- aclaró con voz baja, acune su rostro entre mis manos, ella me sonrió y entonces vi la marca de un golpe en la parte superior derecha de su cabeza…

-¿esto es nada grave? Bella, nada grave es que no te hubiera pasado nada…

-de verdad, estoy bien…- repitió, iba a replicar pero sabia que si lo hacia ella se iba a molestar, era lo mas normal…- ¿podrías no portarte tan sobre protector? Me asusta, es muy raro viniendo de ti…

-pues acostúmbrate, a partir de ahora seré el hombre mas sobre protector que hayas conocido…- ella frunció el ceño y yo sonreí, la sentía segura estando entre mis brazos… me incline hacia ella y choqué mi nariz con la de ella…- ¿estas molesta, amor?

-eres desesperante…- susurró, Bella tenia los ojos cerrados y solo esperaba el momento, me encantaba que yo lograra hacer a Bella tan vulnerable o mejor dicho, convertirla en una mujer sensible, la que yo había conocido antes…- ¿ya te diste cuneta, cierto?- su pregunta me confundió un poco, ella se dio cuenta y comenzó a reír bajito…- la forma en que haces que me derrita con solo sonreír…

-si, ya lo había notado… desde que te vi caminar de la mano de Black… cuando te bese por primera vez…- ella suspiro y luego comenzó a reír aun con los ojos cerrados…

-la primera vez que te di una bofetada…- reí con ella, había olvidado esa parte… acaricié su mejilla con mis labios y ella coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros, seguramente Jacob ya se había ido y la verdad no me importaba si estaba o no estaba… llegué a su garganta, ella jadeo cuando besé esa parte, la apreté más de la cintura…

-tan vulnerable…- susurré, ella gruño bajito y yo sonreí…

-¿Por qué juegas tanto?- preguntó algo desesperada, me separé de ella y la miré a los ojos, comenzaban a brillar de la excitación…

-me gusta jugar…- tome su mentón con delicadeza y ella se acerco a mí, comencé a besarla y sentí como su cuerpo se aflojaba para que yo la sostuviera con mas fuerza, así lo hice, una de sus manos estaba sobre mi espalda y la otra en mi mejilla, logré profundizar el beso y me deleite saboreando su boca, Bella soltó un jadeo justo cuando sentí que mis pantalones se hacían mas pequeños, la apreté aun mas contra mí y logro sentir lo que provocaba en mi, entonces alguien entró en la habitación y carraspeó…

Bella trato de alejarse pero solo lo logró hasta que yo la dejé libre, me gire y vi a Carlisle recargado en el marco de la puerta con una ceja levantada…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó a Bella sin siquiera moverse…

-bien… solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero no es nada grave…- se explicó, ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?

-bien… tienes razón, no es algo grave, solo tomaras unas pastillas, pero, déjame revisarte…- Bella asintió y caminó hacia la camilla, se recostó…

-yo puedo revisarla, se como hacerlo…- me ofrecí, Carlisle me miró como si hubiera dicho la idea mas tonta del mundo…- soy medico ¿lo recuerdas?

-si tu la revisas yo me veré obligado salir de aquí ya sabes porque, además Bella no esta en condiciones para esas cosas…

-¿Quién dice que voy a hacer esas cosas?- pregunté algo ofendido, pero la verdad, yo mismo pensaba en eso…

-ey… te conozco ¿lo recuerdas?- me reí por la imitación de Carlisle, entonces ambos miramos a Bella, ella estaba roja, creo que le molestó lo que habíamos dicho, me acomodé en el asiento mientras él checaba alguna lesión en el cuerpo de Bella, ella no se quejó en ningún momento hasta que se levantó…- Edward, lo mejor es que la lleves a casa, solo a descansar…- lo ultimo lo dijo mucho mas fuerte…

-¿crees que no se lo que esta prohibido ahora?- inquirí…

-oh, por favor, no hablen de esa manera, no mientras este presente…- musito Bella sonrojada otra vez…

-lo siento, hija, pero él no entiende de otra forma…- se disculpó Carlisle…

**Bella POV…**

Le pregunté a ambos donde se había metido Jacob y los dos me dijeron que no sabían, al principio no le creí a Edward pero cuando Carlisle lo repitió le pedí disculpas… Alice me llamó para preguntarme con estaba y yo le aseguré mas de diez veces que no era nada grave y solo debía descansar, obviamente me disculpe por lo de su auto pero ella me aseguró que no había problema, que de todas formas se iba a comprar otro…

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando yo estaba a punto de meterme a dar una ducha cuando el timbre de mi casa, comenzó a sonar…

-yo abro…- dijo Edward mientras pasaba a mi lado y me daba un beso rápido…

Camine lento hacia las escaleras pero entonces escuche la voz cantarina de Alice… la vi caminar hacia la sala, y ella me encontró…

-¡Bella!- corrió hacia mí y me dio un gran abrazo, entonces los vi a todos, y con todos me refiero a Rosalie, Jasper y Emmet; ellos sonrieron hacia mí, Edward venia detrás de todos con cara de pocos amigos…- dinos Bella, ¿quieres que nos vayamos?- preguntó Alice…

-oh no, claro que no… pero… ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

-venimos a alegrarte la noche hermanita…- anuncio Emmet que me abrazo y me dio vueltas…

-la vas a lastimar, idiota…- espetó Edward, Emmet me dejó de nuevo en suelo y yo traté de sonreír…- oigan, no creo que sea el momento adecuado para una visita de pura diversión, Bella necesita descansar…

-no, no importa, de todas formas es fin de semana, descansaré mañana…- no se porque, yo quería que esta noche nos divirtiéramos… Edward me miró con reproche, yo me encogí de hombros y le sonreí…- amm… acomódense para hacer lo que vayan a hacer… iré a darme una ducha, no tardó…

Subí corriendo las escaleras y en cuestión de quince minutos ya estaba vistiéndome, me puse un short de mezclilla corto y una blusa blanca de tirantes, la noche no era para nada fresca… sequé mi cabello muy bien y finalmente me coloque unos flats…

Cuando llegue a la sala me encontré con Alice…

-wow… sabes, ya se porque somos mejores amigas…- yo me quede quieta levantando una ceja, ella rió…- tienes el mismo sentido de la moda como yo…

-oh… me puse lo primero que encontré…- ella levantó una ceja y llegó Rosalie…

-los chicos están preparando la cena…

-no quiero morir de intoxicación…- bromeé… ellas rieron y Rosalie se sentó a un lado de nosotras, cuando las risas terminaron, Alice fue la primera en romper el silencio…

-dime, Bella ¿Qué tal es mi hermano?

-¿Qué tal es en que?- inquirí…

-no te hagas la que no entiende…- musitó Rosalie…- ya sabes en que… ¿resultó igual a lo que soñabas?

-oh por Dios…- la sangre subió a mis mejillas y ellas comenzaron a reír, Alice se carcajeaba…

-lo sabia… eso suena a un… "soy perfectamente feliz en la cama con Edward"- el tono de Rosalie me hizo sonrojar aun más…

-¿de verdad es así? ¿No hay ningún defecto?- pregunto Alice…- vamos Bella, es ahora o nunca, no hemos tenido una charla de chicas, aprovechemos que ellos están cocinando…

-no voy a charlar sobre mi vida sexual, además solo pasó una noche…

-eso no garantiza que solo lo hayan hecho una vez, por favor Bella… tienes una cara de ángel… no puedes ser tan santa y estoy segura que Edward tampoco lo es…- respondió Rosalie… Alice comenzó a reír otra vez…

-¿alguna vez te he preguntado que tal la pasas con Emmet? ¿Y tú con Jasper?

-no me quejó… Emmet es… genial…- Rosalie suspiró cuando terminó de hablar…

-y Jasper no malo, en realidad lo hace muy bien…- me quedé con la boca abiertas cuando ellas me contestaron, pensé que se sonrojarían o algo así, pero hablaban tan normal…- ya dinos… no vaya a ser que un día de estos nos vayan sorprendiendo diciéndonos que estas embarazada…- me atraganté con mi propia saliva…

-¿Qué? No… ¿embarazada? Bueno yo…- traté de hablar pero comencé a tartamudear y ellas comenzaron a reí…

-¿se han protegido? No es por nada pero, basta una vez para que quedes embarazada… aunque ya me imagino a tu hermano siendo padre…- Rosalie decía a Alice…

-ni yo, pobre de mi sobrino…- dijo Alice suspirando, entonces comencé a pensar en eso, Rose tenia razón, solo bastaba una vez para que yo quedara embarazada, lo bueno era que yo me protegía siempre, bueno, siempre desde hace meses y no es porque yo fuera una zorra era simplemente porque un bebe aun no estaba en mi plan de vida, tal vez en un futuro pero no ahora…

-¿acaso ya piensas tener hijos?- me pregunto Alice de un momento a otro… yo bajé la mirada…

-no lo se… no lo he pensado y apenas llevo día y medio con Edward, no puedo asegurar como será nuestra relación a futuro…

-él te adora, dalo por hecho…- espetó Rosalie…- pero tienes razón…

Le iba a contestar pero en ese momento entró Edward…

-ya esta la cena…- avisó, las chicas se levantaron y caminaron a un lado de él, me atrasé porque revisé las llamadas perdidas de mi teléfono, Edward estaba serio cuando lo miré, como si estuviera pensando tanto…

-¿sucede algo?- pregunte…

-n…no… vamos, debes cenar…- tomó mi mano y caminamos juntos…- Bella… hay algo que…

-¡dense prisa!- grito Alice interrumpiendo a Edward, él sonrió evadiendo mi mirada y me dio un empujo bastante suave para que siguiera caminando…

Cenamos hasta más no poder, por Dios, esos tres si que sabían cocinar, Edward hizo ese genial postre de chocolate solo porque sabía que yo lo amaba, comenzamos a charlar de cosas estúpidas y a soportar las preguntas bastante embarazosas de Emmet…

-¿entonces van a vivir juntos?- preguntó Jasper bastante educado hacia Edward, él me miro y adivine que esperaba a que yo decidiera, como si me fuera a negar…

-ese es el plan…- dije mientras me metía una cuchara llena de postre a la boca…- adiós libertades, hola Bella…- bromeé, todos comenzaron a reír…

-ah no… lo siento Bella, pero los sábados es noche de chicos y Edward esta obligado a ir…- musito Emmet, Rosalie le dio un manotazo…

-tus noches de chicos se acabaron hermanito…- se burló Alice…

Comenzamos a reír otra vez, después de otros veinte minutos todos se levantaron de la mesa y ayudaron a lavar todo, por mas de que les dije que no era necesario ellos no me hicieron caso, no tuve tiempo de preguntarle a Edward sobre lo que tenia que decirme y eso me molestaba un poco, me había dejado con la duda…

-chicos, deberíamos irnos ya…- dijo Jasper, como siempre era la mente responsable de todos…

-si, tienes razón cuñado, justo ahora Edward esta maldiciéndonos por quitarle tiempo productivo con Bella…

-cierra la boca, Emmet…- espetó Edward entre divertido y molestó, yo me sonroje… - pero bueno, tienen razón, largo de aquí…

-Edward…- dije en tono de desaprobación, él me guiño el ojo y ya no supe que decir, odiaba que utilizara sus encantos…

-así es mi hermano Bella… un desconsiderado de primera…- dijo Alice…

-no, solo lo soy contigo…- la duende se vio envuelta en un abrazo por parte de Edward…

-¡Cullen!- gritó Emmet y se unió a Edward, por Dios, Alice parecía asfixiarse entre sus hermanos, Jasper tuvo que intervenir…

-ya, déjenla…- dijo demasiado tranquilo y mientras reía…

Todos se despidieron bastante felices, cuando salieron y entraron a sus respectivos autos, Emmet no evito gritar…

-¡no hagan nada malo!- gritó y yo comencé a reír…

-¡idiota!- contestó Edward, le di un manotazo en el pecho y él dramatizó que le había dolido, cerró la puerta tras de mi y me detuvo en la sala mientras atrapaba mis labios con demasiada pasión… logro empujarme hacia el sofá y yo jadeé…

-creí que nunca se irían…- jadeo contra mis labios, reí bajito y yo me aparté de él, comenzando el juego… como una niña chiquita corrí escaleras arriba pero obviamente él me alcanzo cuando llegué a la puerta de mi habitación…- ¡mierda!- espetó algo frustrado, creí que había echo algo mal…

-¿Qué?

-recuerda lo que dijo Carlisle, tiene razón, no podemos hacer nada esta noche…

-solo basta ser cuidadoso…- ronroneé y bese su garganta…- ¿acaso soy muy frágil para ti? Crees que…- lo volví a besar en la garganta y abrí la puerta con muchas agilidad…- ¿crees que no puedo soportar que me hagas el amor?

-simple seguridad…- contestó en voz baja, su voz ya era ronca, estaba ganando…

-¿no soy lo suficientemente tentadora?- pregunté y me quite la blusa frente a él… Edward me miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sabia que lo deseaba tanto como yo, comencé a quitarme el short y lo deslice sensualmente por mis piernas…- ¿no has cambiado de opinión?- lo vi tragar en seco, pobrecito… mordí mi labio juguetonamente y comencé a empujarlo hacia la cama, él obviamente se dejó hacerlo, de otra manera nunca habría logrado moverlo…

-Bella… por favor… basta…- suplicó, yo reír y me coloque a horcajadas sobre él, comencé a besarlo apasionadamente y él coloco sus manos en mi cintura, esto era divertido, comencé a tratar de desabrochar su pantalón y cuando baje la cremallera rocé mis dedos con su miembro sobre su bóxer, él soltó un gruñido…

Levanté mi torso y me quite el sostén frente a él, paso su lengua por sus labios y sonreí tentadoramente hacia él…

-avísame cuando esto te parezca mala idea…- ronroneé…- no haremos nada hasta que no me digas que tu también lo deseas…- agregué… desabotone su camisa y comencé a acariciar su torso desnudo… me acomodé mejor sobre él y jadeé al sentir su miembro un poco mas listo para mí…- dedícate a ver…- Edward no contestaba, parecía que se debatía mentalmente, yo iba a quitarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, él tenia que hacerme el amor esta noche, yo quería que lo hiciera…

Lleve mis manos a mis senos y comencé a masajearlos lentamente, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y empecé a frotarme sobre él…

-no Bella…- jadeó… mientras pellizcaba mis pezones y hacia gesto de placer lograba sentir que él también necesitaba de mí, sabia que mi entrepierna estaba tan mojada que seguramente Edward ya había sentido eso…

-¿aun no me deseas?- pregunté, me incline hacia él y pegue mis pechos contra su torso, sus manos acariciaron mi cintura y de nuevo me froté contra él…- ¿no lo sientes?- inquirí… para provocarlo más comencé a jadear a gemir su nombre…

-Edward, necesito de ti… Edward…- comencé a frotarme mas rápido y se podría decir que esto lograba darme placer, Edward estaba jadeando debajo de mí…- Edward… dime cuanto me deseas…- me senté sobre él y comencé a moverme mas rápido…- Edward…- supliqué y no lo soporté más… lo besé casi al borde la violencia, me separé de él y como si estuviera poseída tiré de sus bóxers, logré quitárselos, al igual que sus pantalones, se quitó los zapatos de un tirón y trato de girarse, pero y lo evite…

-no…- espeté…- no vas a tenerme hasta que no digas que le deseas…

-Bella… necesito…- lo callé con un beso voraz…

-quiero probarte…- jadeé y comencé a besarlo en el pecho, cada vez mas abajo, tomé su miembro entre mis manos y el gruño bajito otra vez… primero pasé mi lengua por toda su extensión y bese la punta…

-Bella…- jadeó…

Metí su pene en mi boca y comencé a succionar…

-Bella…- gimió mi nombre y mi orgullo se hizo mas grande, coloco su mano en mi cabeza, dándome el paso de lo que quería, en ocasiones daba algunos tirones, pero eran bastantes suaves, pero aun así me hacían seguir…

Mordí juguetonamente su miembro y sentí como se retorcía de placer…

-así Bella… bebe lo haces muy bien…

Seguí succionando, lamiendo u mordiendo hasta que sus gemidos se hacían más altos…

-Bella… me voy a correr, amor… ¡mierda, Bella!- gruño con voz ronca, seguí sus testículos con una manos y comencé masajearlo…- ¡Bella!- gruño y se vino en mi boca… trague todo de él y no tuve que esperar a que se tranquilizara porque él mismo tiro de mi, se giro y me dejo bajo su cuerpo…

Sus labios chocaron con los míos de manera salvaje y fui inconsciente de cómo destrozo mis braguitas, introdujo un par de dedos en mi cavidad y yo me arqueé para que continuara, abandono mis labios y siguió con mis senos, los cuales devoró lentamente…

-Edward… oh si… sigue…- gemí y él así lo hizo, tenía el vientre contraído cuando él lo beso y gemí su nombre cuando su lengua comenzó a separar cada uno de mis pliegues, Edward apretó mis glúteos al mismo tiempo que me follaba con su lengua…

-¡Edward!- grité…- ¡ahhhhh!- devoraba mi sexo de manera brutal, sabia que se estaba vengando, uno de sus dedos pellizco mi clítoris y volví a gritar, coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza y comencé a dar ligeros tirones, esto era el cielo…- Edward, me voy a venir…- avisé y él solo aumento el ritmo, la sensación pre orgásmica se hizo presente, apreté las sabanas…

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!- grité llena de placer cuando me vine en su boca, limpio todos mis jugos y mientras yo trataba de recobrar la respiración comenzó a besarme otra vez…

-¿Por qué eres tan tentadora?- preguntó cerca de mi oído, rozando mi sexo con su miembro…

-no lo suficiente para que me hagas el amor…- musité con voz ronca, él me dedico una media sonrisa y sin decir nada me penetro con demasiada rudeza, yo grité y el solo gimió…

-¿segura?- inquirió con voz sensual… eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y acomodé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, comenzó a moverse lentamente pero luego aumento el ritmo… con cada embestida me hacia llegar, cada vez mas cerca…

-eres… malditamente… tentadora…- me embistió con mas fuerza y lo sentí bastante profundo…- perfecta…

-¡Edward! Mas fuerte… ¡más…!- suplique y él así lo hizo, movía mi pelvis al compas de sus embestidas y él logro encontrar mi punto de placer…

-¡Bella! ¡Dios, Bella! ¡Bella!- sabía que Edward estaba cerca, movía las caderas como loco y yo no paraba de gemir, faltaba muy poco…

-un poco… más… ¡Edward!

-córrete conmigo preciosa…- gimió y atrapó mis labios, no por mucho tiempo, él quería escucharme, quería saber cuanto lo disfrutaba…

-Edward…- el placer estalló e inundó todo mi cuerpo, Edward gruñó mi nombre por lo bajo y se descargó en mí…

Acaricio mis piernas cuando hubo terminado y por primera vez descansó su cuerpo sobre el mío, ambos respirábamos entre cortadamente y teníamos una pequeña capa de sudor sobre nuestros cuerpos… beso mi hombro tiernamente y después mis labios…

-te amo…- susurré, él sonrió y nos acomodó a ambos en la cama, al parecer esto había sido todo por hoy…

-yo también te amo, Bella… mas que a nada en el mundo…- lo bese con ternura y acomodé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, Edward rodeo mi cintura y me acercó mas a su cuerpo…- duerme, preciosa…- no le contesté, cerré los ojos y esperé a que el sueño llegara a mí mientras Edward daba ligeras caricias a mi espalda…

* * *

**Aquii esta el siguiiente cappi, lo acaboo de termiinar espero y les haya gustado, si noo ya saben, haganmelo saber jejeje, graciias por sus reviewss, me ayudaron, pero no podiia poner a Bella en coma o que perdiera la memoriias, saben porquee?? no me gusta repetiir cosas que esten en miis otras historias jejejeje, por favor diganme lo que esperann del siguiiente capii y por favor pasenn a mis otras historiias: "Dangerous Love" y "Love ir written with love" ...**

**me despiido, que andes de lo mejor, nos vemos en la siguiiente actualizaciion...;D**

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDE!!! REVIEWSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSS^^!!!!**


	14. cambiando escenarios

**=cambiando escenarios=**

**Bella POV…**

El estúpido sonido del maldito teléfono me hizo despertar, bueno mejor dicho, nos hizo despertar a Edward y a mí; tan lindo sueño que estaba teniendo… suspiré y sentí como mi cuerpo era movido con mucho cuidado, abracé con más fuerza el cuerpo de Edward y él comenzó a reír…

-¿Hola?- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo había contestado? Pensé que no se podía mover gracias a mi agarre…- no papá, todo esta bien… si acaba de despertar…- sentí como me ponía roja de la pena, Carlisle nos había dicho que no hiciéramos nada porque yo debía descansar, pero por favor, hoy me sentía de maravilla, es mas, era una de las mañanas mas perfectas de mí vida…- ¿de verdad?- inquirió mi novio, al parecer no le gusto algo que Carlisle le dijo porque resopló…- si, si lo se… estaré ahí en unos minutos, atiéndelo en lo que yo llego… oye es domingo, dime quien va a trabajar los domingos… si ya se… claro, adiós, nos vemos…

Esperé a que Edward se volviera a acomodar pero ya no lo hizo, así que muy a mi pesar tuve que abrir los ojos… y ahí estaba él, sonriéndome, atravesando hasta mi alama con su mirada y viéndolo de manera morbosa, tenia el cabello despeinado, signo de una perfecta noche de sexo…

-hola pecadora…- saludó y yo me eché a reír…

-¿pecadora? Vaya… llámame de esa manera cuando te sientas inocente…- contra ataque… él comenzó a reír…

-lo soy Bella, no es mi culpa y por supuesto tampoco tuya de que seas una mujer endemoniadamente sexy…- sonreí y me sonrojé, por lo cual él volvió a reír…- amor, debo ir al hospital, mi paciente tiene complicaciones, pero estaré aquí lo mas pronto posible…

-no te preocupes por eso… hoy revisaré unos documentos… anda ve…- él me sonrió y me besó muy rápido para mi gusto… se levantó de la cama y me le quede viendo mientras mordía mi labio inferior al ver semejante hombre frente a mí… lo bueno es que él no se dio cuenta que lo miraba porque después de que cogió algo de ropa de la maleta que aun no desempacaba, se metió a la ducha…

Aproveché ese lapso de tiempo en levantarme y peinarme un poco, solo me coloqué una bata de seda y esperé a que saliera…

-¿quieres desayuno?- pregunté antes de salir de la habitación… Edward salió del baño ya arreglado…

-no gracias, Bella… desayunaré allá…- yo asentí y me adelanté a él, bajé las escaleras casi corriendo y cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta, me tomó de la cintura y me dio tremendo beso que hizo que la cabeza me diera vueltas, a duras penas logré acomodar mis brazos sobre sus hombros y cuando yo iba a seguir, él se separó con una sonrisa traviesa…

-nos vemos luego, amor…- me quedé totalmente abrumada, enrojecida y por si fuera poco sin aire… me despedí de Edward con la mano y me dispuse a iniciar un día normal…

A eso de la una de la tarde yo ya estaba arreglada, los empleados de la casa ya habían hecho su trabajo, bueno, todos menos la de limpieza obviamente; había terminando la revisión de documentos en muy poco tiempo y ya había llamado a Ángela para confirmar la reunión de mañana, prácticamente era medio día y no tenía nada que hacer… entonces se me ocurrió salir a despejarme, o mejor dicho a ver a Edward para salir a comer juntos; no pensé mucho esa idea, la verdad me parecía genial, subí a mi habitación a arreglarme un poco más, me puse una gabardina que me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas junto con mi vestido, como siempre, mis zapatillas negras y maquillaje leve, después de que le dije a mi ama de llaves las instrucciones correspondientes, tomé mi amado auto y me dispuse a ir al trabajo de Edward…

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar…

-¿Qué sucede Ángela?- pregunté a mi secretaria…

-Bella, llamo para avisarte que la reunión no se puede hacer…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Otra vez por McCord?

-no… Bella, debes viajar, mañana…

-no… pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Hablas del viaje a Canadá?

-si… los directivos de la nueva asociación requieren de tu presencia… bueno, eso dijeron hace unos minutos, pero me confirmaran en unas horas…

-esta bien… me llamas para avisarme todo, Ángela, en caso de que lo confirmen, por favor encárgate de los boletos de avión y el hospedaje…

-esta bien, Bella… ¿también de lo del vicepresidente?

-¡¿Qué?!...- admitió que elevé la voz…- no… McCord no irá… no voy a soportar eso…

-lo siento Bella… solicitan la presencia de la presidenta y el vicepresidente…

-no lo puedo creer…- dije cuando iba llegando al hospital…- por favor ya sabes, llámame para confirmar, me tengo que ir…

-claro… yo te llamó…- no dije más y guarde el móvil en mi bolsa, estacione el auto en el garaje y caminé hacia la entrada del hospital, alcancé a ver el auto de Carlisle y también el de Edward, sin ninguna duda estaba aquí…

-hola… ¿me podrías informar donde esta el Dr. Cullen?- pregunté a la recepcionista, ella me miró de arriba abajo, que frustrantes eran estas mujeres…

-¿Al Dr. Carlisle o a Edward?- me molestó que lo tuteara…

-a Edward…

-oh… ¿Quién lo busca? Al Doctor no le gusta recibir visitas en su trabajo, no puedo dejarla pasar…

-bueno, entonces no me importa, yo pasaré, pero por si te interesa… yo soy su novia…- agregué mientras elevaba la voz cuando le dije que yo era la novia, la tipa se quedó con la boca abierta mientras yo caminaba hacia los ascensores…

Llegué al primer piso y le pregunté a una enfermera, ella, de muy buena manera me dijo lo que necesitaba saber y además me felicito por mi relación con Edward, me agradó bastante esa mujer…

Finalmente llegué a la tercera planta, caminé por los pasillos hasta que llegué al área privada, que era donde estaba su oficina… o mejor dicho consultorio…

-_no me importa… casi lo matas… no vuelvas a hacer nada de esas estupideces sin mi supervisión…-_ esa era sin duda la voz de Edward y creo que le gritaba a alguien, me detuve antes de llegar a la puerta…

_-lo siento…-_ se disculpo el otro tipo…

-_vaya que si… la próxima no seré tan misericordioso y te juro que ningún otro hospital va a contratarte en todo tu vida…-_ levanté una ceja por lo que acaba de escuchar, creo que se parecía a mí cuando daba ordenes a mis empleados en la empresa… la puerta se abrió y por ella salió un chico rubio de no mas de 22 años, Edward suavizó su mirada cuando vio que yo estaba ahí y expuso su mejor sonrisa, el otro, el recién regañado, pasó a mi lado, bastante cerca, me sonrió y guiño el ojo…

-vuelve a tu trabajo Newton…- espetó Edward en voz alta, el chico siguió caminado sin siquiera mirarme… Edward no apartó su vista de él hasta que dio vuelta en el pasillo, al fin m miró…- lamento que hayas sido testigo de eso…

-¿de tu doble personalidad? No te preocupes, todo el mundo es así…- bromé, él comenzó a reír y me invitó a pasar, colocó su mano sobre su frente mientras caminaba hacia su asiento, parecía preocupado, o tal vez estresado…- ¿todo bien?- pregunté, me acomodé detrás de su silla y comencé darle masaje en los hombros, Edward suspiró…

-casi muere mi paciente hoy, por eso no te había llamado, las cosas se complicaron, todo por culpa de ese imbécil… además, el muy sínico se atrevió a coquetear con mi novia en mi cara…

-bueno, no creo que tu novia tenga ojos para otra persona… deberías confiar mas en ella…- conseguí otra risa por su parte, continué con mi masaje…- ¿día difícil, eh?

-ni te lo imaginas…- hice un magín, ¿Por qué demonios no lograba que volviera a la vida? Entonces mi mente macabra reaccionó, caminé hacia la puerta y le puse seguro, era la hora de jugar… Edward tenía las cejas levantadas cuando me vio hacer eso, seguramente ya estaría descubriendo mi plan… caminé lo mas seductoramente posible hacia él…

-¿Qué planeas?- preguntó algo divertido…

-solo un cambio de escenarios Dr. Cullen…- dije con voz ronca… Edward levantó una ceja y yo me quite la gabardina exponiendo mi muy lindo vestido… seguramente su imaginación comenzó a viajar cuando vio el escote que éste tenía… giré la silla y coloqué mi rodilla entre sus piernas…- no deberías estresarte tanto…- susurré mientras pasaba mis labios por su cuello, Edward finalmente reaccionó y coloco sus manos en mis caderas…- pero afortunadamente yo tengo la solución…

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó jadeando y yo comencé a desabotonar su camisa hasta que llegué a sus pantalones, jugué con el botón de éste…- ¿Bella?

-¿No confía en mi Dr. Cullen? Puede presentar quejas si no queda completamente satisfecho…- lo miré a los ojos, los cuales estaban dilatados y de un movimiento muy ágil de mi parte introduje mi mano a su pantalón y tomé su miembro, Edward siguió mirándome a los ojos y yo lo besé salvajemente, pero el maldito si supo regresármela, me sujeto con mas fuerza de la cintura y trató de adueñarse de mi boca, pero no me iba a dejar, comencé a mover mi mano lo mas que pude, haciendo que se excitara, Edward comenzó a jadear sobre mis labios y con una fuerza de la que no se de donde salió, jalé de su camisa, haciendo que se levantara, aun así no separamos los labios, la lucha cada vez era mejor, tuve que sacar mi mano para empujarlo sobre un diván que tenía, rápidamente volví a atacar sus labios y me posicione sobre él… comenzaba a bajar un poco sus pantalones, él no podía girarse porque sabia que yo caería al suelo y obviamente no seria lindo…

-Bella…- jadeo cuando comencé a masturbarlo…- Bella… para…

-¿de verdad?- pregunté juguetonamente y aceleré el ritmo… Edward movía sus manos lentamente hasta que llegó al borde de mis bragas, las cuales comenzó a bajar…

-Bella…- volvió a jadear, yo sentía su miembro palpitar entre mi mano, cada vez mas duro… no se como lo hizo pero el maldito desgraciado se levanto y sin dejarme tomar aire me estrecho con fuerza contra él y comenzó a besarme… hizo que mi mano soltara su miembro y sentí como mi cuerpo chocaba fuertemente contra la pared, esto ya no era una muy buena señal…

-jamás me provoques…- dijo entre jadeos y levantó mi vestido…

-Ed…- iba a decir pero ya era tarde, acomodó mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y entró en mi con mucha fuerza haciéndome gemir…

-crees… que no…se jugar…- preguntó entre tres embestidas, yo no quería contestar, mordía mi labio para no soltar ningún ruido ya que esto era un lugar publico, Edward me miraba extasiado y yo sentía mi cuerpo saltar contra el suyo y contra la pared…

-Edward…- gemí bajito… sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso voraz y entonces comencé a sentir mas el placer… ese fuego que recorría cada centímetro de mi piel y que solo Edward era capaz de apagar… Edward apretó más su agarre en mi cintura y comenzó a embestirme con más fuerza y mas rápido… quería gemir, gritar su nombre pero no podía hacerlo, su lengua exploraba mi boca a más no poder y finalmente llegó, el orgasmo fue genial, y Edward llegó solo unos segundos después…, como siempre esperó a que terminara para salir de mí y nuestro beso se suavizo… cuando nos separamos, ambos estábamos jadeantes…

-¿alguna queja?- pregunté entre jadeos…

-no… ninguna…- contestó… reí bajito y él comenzó a besarme de manera tierna, cuando nos separamos fue cuando comenzamos a arreglarnos, por Dios, el cabello de Edward no podía estar mas despeinado y mi vestido mas arrugado… aunque eso se podía ocultar por la gabardina… cuando ambos estábamos "arreglado", volvió a tomarme de la cintura y a besarme…

-¿te había dicho que te amo?- yo negué con la cabeza…- te amo…- reí por lo que dijo…- gracias, esa definitivamente es una buena forma para quitar el estrés…

-concuerdo contigo…- agregué… recordé a que venia…- amm… de hecho, la razón por la que vine, era porque quería salir a comer contigo… ¿puedes?

-claro que si… no podría negarme… además haya algo que necesito hablar contigo…

-¿a sí? ¿De que?- inquirí pero él no contestó…- bueno, en todo caso yo también necesito decirte algo…- lo dejé con la palabra en la boca y salí de ahí con Edward detrás, antes de dar cinco pasos, su mano ya estaba en cintura y comenzaba a susurrarme cosas al oído, cuando íbamos en la primera planta nos encontramos con Carlisle…

-hola, Bella…- dijo saludándome…- ¿saldrán a comer?

-si…- contestó Edward…- no te preocupes, volveré dentro de poco, de todas formas Newton ya esta amenazado…- Carlisle lo miró con desaprobación por eso pero finalmente se despidió de nosotros. Llegamos al restaurante en el auto de Edward y mientras llegaba la comida comenzamos a charlar…

-¿Qué querías decirme?- pregunté antes de que él me ganara…

-no, tu comienza…

-no… yo pregunté antes, así que habla… ¿tan malo es?

-no, no…es… bueno… yo… - me sorprendió que tartamudeara bastante, esto no era algo de todos los días…

-estas sonrojándote… dime que quieres preguntarme…- Edward me sonrió y tomó mi mano…

-esta bien… lo diré directamente…- yo asentí ¿Qué podría ser?- Bella…- suspiró…- ¿estas embarazada?- me atragante con el sorbo de agua que pasaba por mi garganta, ¿Qué? ¡Por Dios! ¿De donde había sacado eso? Solo llevábamos juntos dos días y… ya embarazada… no… aun no…

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- logre preguntar…

-pues… no es porque haya estado espiándolas pero… anoche, cuando charlabas con Rosalie y Alice, pues, estaban hablando de eso, yo creí que ti era la que… estaba… embarazada… solo quería saberlo… además, era muy probable porque, bueno… no hemos usado protección… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- Edward estaba bastante serio…

-Edward…- tomé aire… y sonreí…- no… no estoy embarazada… y yo si me cuido…

-explícate…

-pues… desde hace varios meses consumo pastillas anticonceptivas y acabo de hacerme un test de embarazo…

-¿tomabas pastillas anticonceptivas? ¿Cuándo estabas con Black?- preguntó como con asco, enojo y rencor…

-te recuerdo que Jacob era mi novio… no planeaba tener un hijo de él… o… no lo se… no aun… lo mismo pasa ahora… me encantaría tener un bebe pero no es el momento, aun no me siento lista…

-¿tu aceptarías formas una familia conmigo, Bella?- preguntó con voz dulce, entonces comencé a imaginarlo, un bebe, igual a él… sonreí solo por el pensamiento…- ¿Bella?

-si lo haría… pero… creo que es muy pronto para formar una familia ¿no crees?

-tal vez tengas razón…- se inclino hacia mi con una sonrisa…- serias una madre bastante hermosa…- baje la mirada cuando dijo eso y él tomo mi mentón para besarme, después de unos minutos llegó la comida, lo agradecí, tenia bastante hambre… mi móvil comenzó a sonar…

-discúlpame…- le dije a Edward, él asintió y contesté…- ¿Qué sucede Ángela?

-Bella, todo esta confirmado, el vuelo es mañana a las diez de la mañana, le avise al Sr. McCord y dijo que no era necesario un hotel, dijo que te puedes quedar en su departamento en Canadá…

-¡¿Qué?! No me voy a quedar a dormir en el mismo techo que ese… hombre…

-aun puedo hacer una reserva, pero creo que deberías aceptar, la visita tomara dos semanas completas o tal vez mas…

-¿dos semanas?- inquirí sorprendida…- ¿Por qué tanto?

-hay varias cosas que revisar, tu sabes como es esto… bueno, solo llamaba para avisarte de la hora de tu vuelo, lo demás te lo entregaré mañana antes de que te vayas…

-¿McCord esta ahí?- pregunté…

-no, esta en su casa ¿Dónde más?

-si, obvio, bueno, gracias Ángela, nos vemos mañana…

Terminé la llamada y miré a Edward, él parecía en otro mundo… decidí llamar al imbécil…

-¿a que debo la llamada de tan hermosa mujer?- saludó con voz ronca, como odiaba a ese hombre…

-guarda tus estúpidos cumplidos para otra zorra que te complazca… ahora… Ángela me dijo que tu me estabas invitando a dormir en tu casa en Canadá…- escuché como los cubiertos de Edward caían al plato y lo miré de reojo…

-son dos semanas Bella… es mas conveniente ¿no crees? ¿No te parece lindo que viajes conmigo?

-prefiero viajar con un cerdo que contigo y obviamente prefiero dormir con el mismo cerdo que en el mismo techo que tú dormirás- él se echo a reír…

-ay Bella… eres tan sexy cuando te enojas… como sea, vamos a viajar juntos y punto, no lo vas a evitar, además, terminaras durmiendo en mi casa… ya lo veras…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare tu propuesta?- inquirí bastante molesta…

-es simple, los nuevos socios son amigos de mi familia, Bella y sabes que yo puedo arruinarlo todo…

-no te atrevas a amenazarme McCord, sabes como soy…

-si lo se… por eso se que aceptaras, no creo que quieras ver la empresa de tu padre, hundirse frente a tus narices…

-eres un imbécil, la peor cosa que ha existido… y por si no lo sabes, la única razón por la que estas en tu puesto es por eso… por tu familia…

-no te enojes, preciosa… nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto, besos…- el muy imbécil me dijo con la palabra en la boca y yo guardé el móvil en mi bolso, después de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire miré a Edward, él cual tomaba de su copa de vino…

-¿y bien?- inquirió…yo suspire…

-debo viajar a Canadá por dos semanas o tal vez mas, cosa de negocios, Demetri quiere que me quede en su casa y utiliza el chantaje para lograrlo…

-espera… ¿Demetri McCord va a ir?...- yo asentí…- pero no iras sola ¿Cierto? ¿Quién te acompaña?

-solo somos nosotros dos Edward…

-¿Qué? No…- comenzó a reír con nerviosismo…- no… Bella, por supuesto que no… ¿Sabes lo que ese imbécil trata de hacer?

-no soy una idiota Edward, solo es cuestión de trabajo, además, ni siquiera vamos a estar en esa casa, todo será en la empresa… sea como sea es inevitable que yo vaya…

-pero no puedes ir sola… Bella, por Dios, yo soy hombre y conozco cada juego, cada trampa…- fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué no confiaba en mí?

-debo ir… ¿no confías en mi?

-no confío en él, Bella… tú, eres… bueno… si el trata de hacer algo tu no te podrás defender…

-¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy? Si te estoy diciendo que solo son negocios es porque así es…

-Bella, para él es una oportunidad… y una muy valiosa, solo quiere llevarte a la cama, eso es todo…

-¿crees que yo lo permitiré? ¿Crees que yo me quiero acostar con él?

Edward no me contestó, solo mantuvo la mirada fija en mi… ¿Por qué no contestaba? Era obvio que la respuesta era "no"… pero, él no decía nada, eso me molestó, él no confiaba en mí…

-bien… gracias por tu confianza…- espeté, tomé mi bolso y caminé hacia el exterior…

-Bella…- escuché que me llamaba pero no le contesté y no lo haría…

* * *

**Holaa chicozzz, aquii anda el siguiiente capiitulo, ya saben, mandeneme sus opiniiones, por ciierto, ya va a comenzar el dramaa jajajaja... solo como aviizooo;D Andoo de rapiidiin, asii que me retiiro, pasen a mi otra historia: "Dangerous Love" y graciias por sus comentarrioossss^^!!!!!**

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDEE^^!!! REVIEWSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEEWWSSS^^!!!!**


	15. dudas, celos inseguridad

**=dudas, celos… desconfianza=**

**Bella POV…**

Decir que me sentía herida emocionalmente era quedarse corta, estaba enojada, frustrada, me sentía como la peor zorra de las zorras del mundo y todo porque, pues porque mi supuesto "novio" decía que no confiaba en mí…

-Bella, por favor…- por extraño y loco que suene, pero su voz me hacia detenerme, a pesar de ser una de las mujeres mas orgullosas, ese maldito hombre tenia un control sobre mí… me di cuanta porque empecé a caminar mas lento… obviamente él logró alcanzarme y tomó mi mano para detenerme… _no me toques… no me toques…_

-no quería molestarte, disculpa no contestar ¿de acuerdo?- trataba de verlo de la manera mas horrible de la que fuera capaz pero era imposible, de verdad parecía arrepentido… -no… no creo que tu quieras…- lo vi cerrar los ojos con fuerza y luego volvió a mirarme…- no creo que quieras hacer cosas con él…

-¿entonces porque no contestaste?- inquirí en voz alta, sin disimular mi enojo…

-no lo se… de verdad, no tengo una escusa…

-Edward… tengo muchas cosas que arreglar hoy… nos vemos luego…

-no- contestó al instante…- yo… déjame llevarte de vuelta al hospital, me sentiré mas seguro si utilizas tu auto…

-¿ahora también piensas que me voy a acostar con un taxista?- pregunté, él no hizo ningún otro gesto… parecía realmente arrepentido…- esta bien…- siseé, él simplemente suspiró y aun viendo mi estado de animo, me ayudó a subir al auto; evité mirarlo porque si no yo era la mas propensa a comenzar a disculparse, era tan desesperante…

Nadie habló durante el camino, más que nada porque yo no iba a comenzar la conversación y Edward iba pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos, mi molesto celular comenzó a sonar otra vez…

-¿hola?

-ey Bells…- era Jacob y sonaba muy contento…- dime de una buena vez porque no me dijiste del viaje…

-¿Qué viaje?- inquirí…

-pues es viaje a Canadá, no se si no lo recuerdas pero yo soy parte del bufet de abogados de los Swan, el principal… ¿te suena conocido?

-oh Dios, Jake, es cierto, perdona… pero… eso que tiene que ver…

-haber, eres la presidenta de la empresa y no sabes…

-lo siento, he estado ocupada o algo así… Ángela lleva mi agenda…

-mm… bueno… pues entonces te lo digo yo…- lo escuché suspirar…- nos vamos de viaje Bells… dos semanas a Canadá… no creo que quieras dejar a tus abogados ¿cierto? Ángela acaba de llamarme…

-¿Qué? Jacob… yo… pensé que iba a ir sola, bueno junto con McCord…

-en cuanto Ángela me dijo que él te acompañaría decidí asistir, no te voy a dejar sola con ese tipo, es un poco…

-tengo suficiente con Edward para que tu también comiences con eso… yo me se cuidar sola…

-¿Cullen ya lo sabe?- inquirió…

-si… pero de eso hablamos luego… ¿estarás ocupado esta tarde?

-no lo creo, Leah esta en el trabajo y vuelve hasta la noche… ¿Por qué?

-¿puedes ir a mi casa? De paso y te llevas lo que todavía hay ahí…

-oh cierto, lo había olvidado… amm… esta bien, nos vemos en unos minutos…

-adiós, Jake… - cuando guardé mi móvil Edward salió del auto, ya habíamos llegado al hospital…

Edward volvió a abrirme la puerta del auto, colocó un brazo en mi cintura y cuando cerró la puerta me aprisionó entre el auto y su cuerpo… _demonios, por que se acercaba tanto…_

-¿Qué quieres?- inquirí con una nota de enojo, aunque ya no lo estaba…

-Bella… perdóname, de verdad…

-esta bien… no importa… no tengo ni idea de porque actúas así, además… dime, si te preocupa tanto mi bienestar o mejor dicho, si te preocupa tanto que yo me acueste con Demetri ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?- él sonrió levemente ante la idea, pero no por mucho tiempo…

-no puedo hacerlo…- resopló…- Carlisle y yo debemos ir a una especie de conferencia en Washington… planeaba que fuéramos juntos… habrá una fiesta después…

-oh…- fue lo único que fui capaz de decir…- amm… Edward… daría cualquier cosa por estar contigo ese día pero… esto es verdaderamente importante…

-lo se, Bella… no me molesta en lo absoluto que viajes, no lo niego, te voy a extrañar…- yo levanté una ceja…- lo que si me molesta es que él vaya contigo, de verdad, amor, mi familia conoce muy bien a los McCord y yo se como es Demetri… no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es capaz de hacer…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunté, él bajó la mirada…

-por cosas que pasaron cuando tú no estabas pero no es algo importante para mí ahora… solo, no quiero que vuelva a suceder…

-quiero saberlo…

-no lo creo… o tal vez luego, no demoraré mucho tiempo aquí, me iré a casa pronto…

-oh… esta bien…- Edward me sonrió de manera linda y se alejó de mí para darme el paso…- Jacob estará en casa cuando llegues…

-¡¿Qué?!- y ahí se acabó la paz… lo miré con el ceño fruncido…

-¿Qué problema tienes ahora?- inquirí mientras caminaba hacia mi auto…- debo irme, Jacob ya debe ir camino a casa, no quiero dejarlo afuera…

-él irá a casa… contigo… ¿solos?- por Dios, ¿Cómo demonios podía ser tan inseguro?

-si, solos y para que lo sepas, Jacob es la ultima persona que es capaz de hacerme algo que a ti te parezca peligroso, no me va a matar, no me va a secuestrar y tampoco me acostaré con él ¿feliz?

-estas siendo demasiado sarcástica conmigo… Bella por primera vez me estoy comportando de forma seria…

-pues entonces no quiero que te comportes así… me voy, nos vemos luego…- cuando abrí la puerta del auto sentí como tiraba de mi cuerpo hacia él y antes de que pudiera replicar comenzó a besarme urgentemente, jadeé cuando intento introducir su lengua a mi boca y obviamente le di acceso, me aprisionó entre sus brazos y empujó de mí hasta que quede contra el auto… demonios… ¿Cómo era capaz de ponerme así? Apreté con fuerza el cuello de su camisa y lo halé más hacia mí, prácticamente no podíamos estar más juntos, comenzaba a querer más pero cuando él llegó a las mismas condiciones en las que yo ya estaba se separó…

-¿me dejas ir ya?- inquirí casi sin aire…

-Bella… por favor… -¿ahora que quería? No quise preguntar, simplemente me escabullí de entre sus brazos y logré entrar al auto… no quise dirigirle la mirada otra vez, aceleré en cuanto el auto estuvo encendido y llegue a casa en tan solo quince minutos, el auto de Jacob ya estaba allí, me do un poco pena haberlo hecho esperar…

Entré a casa y aventé mi bolso en el sofá…

-¿Jake?- lo llamé y mientras me quitaba el saco caminé hacia las escaleras…

-ey…- lo escuché decir y me giré…- wow…- exclamó y entonces yo miré hacia abajo… ¿aun tenia la ropa desacomodada?- Bella, por favor dime que traías algo encima de eso… muestras bastante…- llegó a mi muy rápido y colocó una de sus manos sobre el escote de mi vestido, cualquiera que hubiera visto esta escena pensaría que yo era una real zorra y que Jacob tenia dobles intenciones conmigo… pero la verdad no lo sentía extraño, ni incomodo, tal vez porque él ya me conocía de todas las formas habidas y también porque yo conocía lo mismo de él…

-si… leve esa gabardina… ¿Por qué ustedes son tan inseguros? Me frustran…- Jacob comenzó a reír…

-¿Por qué tan tensa?- inquirió…- ven acá… se la solución…- agregó, tomó mi mano y tiró de mi hasta que llegamos al sofá, él se sentó primero y dio unas palmadas a sus piernas para que yo me acomodara entre ellas, así lo hice… en cuanto me acomodé comenzó a masajear mis hombros… agradecí que lo hiciera, de verdad estaba tensa…

-así que… tu también irás…- comencé a hablar…

-si, pero, no me iré con ustedes, yo llegaré dos días después…

-¿Por qué?

-pues… primero debo instalarme con Leah y dejar arreglados unos asuntos del trabajo, no te preocupes, estaré presente cuando sean los tramites y todo eso…

-no puedo quejarme, al menos vas a estar ahí… no podría soportar dos semanas con Demetri… es un total imbécil…

-¿sigue molestándote, cierto?- inquirió con una péquela nota de molestia…

-cada vez es mas sínico, solo hace que me molesté con Edward y eso que solo llevamos dos días juntos…

-¿esta molesto contigo?- preguntó…

-si… cuando le dije que iba a viajar no le pareció muy bueno y cuando le dije que McCord me acompañaría fue peor… le pregunté que si creía que yo seria capaz de acostarme con Demetri y no me contestó nada…

-es un idiota…- espetó Jacob…- ya lo perdonaste ¿cierto?

-no lo se, pensé que ya todo estaba arreglado pero le mencioné que me estabas esperando aquí… - Jacob comenzó a reír a carcajadas y eso me molestó…- no es gracioso…

-si lo es… nunca pensé que un tipo como ese era capaz de ser tan celoso, pensé que solo te quería para tener sexo y todo eso… pero creo que no…

-muchas gracias por tus palabras, Jacob, de verdad, me siento mucho mejor…

Jacob se echó a reír otra vez, después de eso él se dispuso a meter sus cosas en su auto y yo a hacer mis maletas, al final yo aun no me quitaba el vestido y cuando me iba a acomodar en el sofá, Jacob fue mas rápido y me jaló hacia él haciendo que ambos cayéramos ahí… me reí un poco y después me acomodé junto a él…

-aun es temprano… ¿quieres dormir?- me preguntó, yo asentí y Jacob me acomodó mas a modo de que ambos descansáramos bien, no se cuanto tiempo pasó pero juró que estaba tan cansada y molesta que me dormí en poco tiempo…

**Edward POV…**

Iba camino a casa, completamente molesto por las estúpidas palabras de Carlisle, me había dicho hace un mes que esta reunión era muy importante pero yo podía llegar en la semana que seguía, tendría tiempo de irme con Bella durante una semana y todo estaría bien, pero no quiso hacerlo, se empeño en decirme hasta lo imposible para que yo no tuviera otra mas que aceptar irme dentro de cuatro días a Washington en el jet de la familia… y eso no era todo, la sola idea de pensar que McCord seria la compañía de Bella durante dos semanas me hervía la sangre, pensar en lo que ese imbécil ya estaba planeando para apartarla de mí… ya lo había hecho antes con otra chica, pero ella no me había importado tanto, esto era diferente, esta vez era Bella la que le interesaba, ya había logrado separarla de Jacob pero ahora lo intentaba conmigo… já… esta vez no seria tan fácil… o eso quería pensar yo… la verdad Bella estaba enojada, bastante y todo empeoró cuando yo comencé a decirle mis molestias acerca de la visita de Jacob…

Cuando llegué a casa las luces de afuera ya estaban encendidas, eran casi las nueve de la noche, estacioné el Volvo detrás del auto de Bella y fue hasta que salí cuando vi el otro auto… ¿Quién estaba ahora con ella? No era nadie de mi familia, no siquiera procese información, simplemente entré, todo estaba a obscuras…

-¿Bella? - la llamé pero nadie contesté, pasé por las sala y encendí la luz de pasó… podría decir que no supe cual era mi expresión cuando los vi juntos, acostados sobre él sofá, y durmiendo abrazados… ¿Acaso este seria el peor día de mi vida? ¿Ahora que hacia? ¿Los despertaba? No pensé mucho y la decisión que tomé fue la más estúpida, parecía un chico de 16 años que quería hacer una escena de celos, regresé a la puerta y mientras caminaba por ese pasillo lo hice…

-¡Bella!- ese ya prácticamente no fue un llamado, fue un grito, traté de suavizar mi expresión pero me fue imposible, me ponía de nervios que ese imbécil la estuviera tocando…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, ya de pie, con el cabello desarreglado mientras Jacob se ponía de pie… entonces ella debió darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, vi como intentaba decir algo y luego cerró la boca…

-lo siento… ¿interrumpí algo?- pregunté con falsedad en la voz…

-no…- contestó Jacob…- de hecho estábamos descansando… como sea, Bella, nos vemos en dos días…

-ella no estará aquí, debe irse de viaje…- espeté…

-si lo se… pero yo también iré con ella… soy su abogado, creo que… necesita ayuda legal…

-¿Qué?- pregunté, Bella suspiró pero no dijo nada más…

-Jake, te acompaño a la puerta ¿te parece?

-claro…- contesto el interpelado, ambos pasaron a un lado de mí y yo subí a la habitación, no supe ni que pasó pero preferí nunca enterarme… mientras comenzaba a desvestirme escuche que se abría la puerta…

Me giré y Bella estaba entrando con pasos lentos, estaba seria o mejor dicho cautelosa…

-si tienes dudas, Jacob solo vino por sus cosas y yo me acabo de enterar hoy que él va a acompañarnos en el viaje…

-eh… que bien…- _idiota, idiota, idiota…_

-¿solo eso?- preguntó con sarcasmo… caminó hacia mí…- ¿no cofias en mi cierto?- preguntó con bastante seriedad, no pude evitar recordar lo que había pasado hace solo un año, cuando yo tenia una relación con Tanya Denali, una supuesta mujer bastante correcta, la cual me había dicho exactamente lo mismo que Bella me estaba preguntando, para después encontrarla teniendo sexo con Demetri en mi propio departamento…

-si…- dijo con un hilo de voz…- ya te lo dije es en él en quien no confío…

-bueno, pero ahora Jacob va a estar ahí… nada me va a pasar…

-Bella, Jacob no es exactamente la persona con la que me gustaría que te quedaras…

-es que tu no quieres que me quede con nadie… no se ni porque te comportas de esta forma, eres tan inmaduro… Jacob no es como t…- la miré a los ojos cuando se calló abruptamente, sabia cual era su idea, y aunque me doliera aceptar, yo no era como Jacob, yo era un maldito desgraciado que solo buscaba divertirse, al menos eso podía reconocerlo en Black, el solamente había estado con Bella…

-no Bella, no soy como él… yo también lo se…

Esperé a que ella me dijera algo pero no parecía querer hacerlo, es más, parecía como si estuviera teniendo un debate mental sobre responderme o no… finalmente no lo hizo, miró hacia el suelo y suspiró…

-estaré en mi oficina, arreglando unas cosas… no es necesario que esperes despierto…

-Bella…

-déjame en paz, Edward…- casi lo gritó y yo no dije nada más, salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas y yo arrojé mi ropa al suelo lleno de furia, había sido un idiota, el mas grande idiota, me había comportado como un adolescente loco de celos y solo llevaba dos días con Bella, seguramente ella estuviera preguntándose si nuestra relación tendría un futuro y eso me ponía aun peor, posiblemente ya se había decidido a terminar por la paz, sin problemas ni corazones rotos, solo por el beneficio de ambos… según ella…

Cuando terminé de darme una ducha fui hacia su habitación, dispuesto a ponerme de rodillas y jurar comportarme como el hombre que soy con tal de que me perdonara, pero antes de que llegara escuché que ella mantenía una conversación…

_-no lo se, Alice… no pensé que fuera así…_ - dijo con pocas ganas…- _si ya se… pero no voy a sacar ese tema a flote, no me interesa lo que haya echo antes pero…_- al parecer mi hermana la interrumpió…- no, no… no lo se… yo… Alice de verdad, no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso… cuando Jacob estuvo aquí no parecía él, era como otra persona… - eché mi cabeza hacia atrás golpeándome con la pared cuando escuché eso…- _no Alice, no, de eso estoy completamente segura, si Edward solo deseara tener sexo conmigo solo hubiera bastado con una noche y posiblemente ahora estaría en su casa con alguna prostituta, yo que se… _- ¿Qué malditas ideas le estaba metiendo mi hermana a la mente? – _tengo miedo de eso, Alice, no quiero discutir con él, incluso ahora me siento culpable por todo… tal vez él tenga razón, bueno yo misma se lo que McCord intenta pero yo no soy de esas…_ - hubo otra pausa…- _Alice… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Edward y Demetri? ¿Acaso es un lio por una mujer?_- pregunto con voz temerosa y después hubo otra pausa, rogué porque mi hermana no dijera nada_…- ¿en su departamento?-_ demonios, si le había dicho_…- eso es… ahora entiendo cual es su preocupación… no, no es necesario, Emmet es capaz de darle una charla entre depravada y después dará su consejo y tú podrías matarlo… yo hablaré con él pero no ahora… tal vez ya se durmió… claro nos vemos mañana, a las diez en el aeropuerto…- _y dicho esto no se escuchó nada más, tomé grandes bocanadas de aire antes de darle la cara, pero como siempre ella tenía que sorprenderme…

-¡oh por Dios!- gritó cuando se encontró conmigo al salir por la puerta, llevó su mano a su pecho…

-lo siento no quería asustarte…- Bella suspiró por ultima vez y luego me miró un poco extraño…

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?- preguntó siendo directa como siempre…

No quise contestarle de inmediato…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Alice?- pregunté, ella hizo un mogin que por un segundo la hizo verse adorable…- Bella, por favor, dime que fue lo que te dijo…

-ella…- Bella titubeó por un momento…- Edward… ella me dijo porque desconfías de m… de Demetri… - corrigió, yo le sonreí amargamente y ella colocó su mano en mi mejilla…- yo no haré lo mismo… me conoces…

-no me importo en lo absoluto haber encontrado a Tanya teniendo sexo con Demetri porque ella para mi era solo una distracción, pero de todas formas logró herirme porque nadie se burla de mí… pero Bella, no soportaría la idea de que ese tipo vuelva a lograrlo… aun no lo conoces lo suficiente…

-se cuidarme sola… soy una chica fuerte…- me dio risa la voz que utilizo, ella acompaño la risa y sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura, obviamente yo también la abracé…- dime, Edward, esa mujer… ¿sigue con él?

-no… no supe nada de ella o mejor dicho ella no quiso saber nada de mi, no te imaginas todas las cosas que le dije, de verdad estaba molesto…

-se lo merecía… maldita zorra…- abracé a Bella con mas fuerza y ella suspiró…- no puedo creer que un día ella parecía la mujer ideal para ti…

-no… eso lo veías tú pero la verdad nunca la quise… puedes preguntarle a Alice o a Emmet…

-mejor hago otra cosa…- contestó y levantó su rostro, levanté una ceja mientras pensaba y ella mordió su labio inferior seductoramente…- ya tengo las maletas arregladas y mi vuelo es a las diez, no importa si madrugo, ya descansaré en el avión…- entendí de inmediato el sentido de sus palabras, decidí no discutir más, tal vez debía hacer lo que ella me había dicho, de todas formas era cierto, ella era una chic fuerte y por mas que me doliera, Jacob iba a estar ahí también…- ¿podemos jugar un rato?

-yo creo que toda la noche…- espeté y sin avisarle la tomé en mis brazos para ir a nuestra habitación, ella comenzó a reír…- dos semanas sin hacer el amor… será un martirio…

-que bueno que soy una amante perfecta para darte una buena dotación por ellos…- dijo cuando llegamos a mi destino esperado, tomé a Bella de la cintura y tanto ella como yo nos despojamos de la ropa y cuando no hubo nada cubriéndonos la estreché contra mí para apoderarme de su boca, siempre lista para recibirme… mandé al diablo la pequeña discusión y preferí pensar solo en este momento…

* * *

**Buenoo aquii esta el capiituloo, woowww, que creeennn??!! siigoo completamentee en shockk por ver el traiiler de ecliipsee, me gusto muchoo y a ustedesss??!!! jajajaja;D Buenoo, espero y les haya gustadoo el capiitulo, les tengoo un aviiso, mis examenes empizan esta semana que viiene, asii que habrá probelmas para actualiizar, ya sabenn, hay que estudiiarr jejeje, espero y en este fiin de semana actualice otra vezz, aquii y en mi otro Fic el de "Dangerous Love" --- paseen a llerrrr...^^!!! Esperoo y entiiendannn el porque vooy a actualiizaar menos seguiido, pero por favor siigan dejando sus reviewws, dejen sus opiniiones, buenas o malas, ya lo saben, y agradezcoo los pasados comentariios, ustedes alegraaan mii diia y me inspiiran a contiinuarrr jejeje, me despiido, que anden de lo mejorr...**

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDEE^^!! REVIEWWWSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEEWWWSSS^^!!!**


	16. presa facil

**=presa fácil =**

**Bella POV…**

Podría decir que amé el horroroso sonido de mi despertador, pero no lo haré porque simplemente ese fue el maldito recordatorio de que debía de dejar de besarme con Edward y debía levantarme, tomar un baño, desayunar y largarme al aeropuerto…

-ya es hora…- musité casi sin aire…

-mm hu…- fue lo queme contestó Edward sin separarse de mis labios, yo rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, quería hacerlo de nuevo pero yo no iba a tener tiempo de nada…

-Ed…- traté de hablar pero el tramposo comenzó a besar mi cuello…- de verdad debo levantarme, ya…- jadeé…

-adelante…- contestó, sus manos acariciaban mis piernas, haciendo que yo simplemente quisiera más…

-no… Edward, ya…- lloriqueé, él gruñó bajito y se apartó de mí, en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta…

-¿esperas a alguien?- preguntó y yo negué tratando de respirar correctamente, entonces recordé que Ángela vendría a mi casa esta mañana para traerme algunos documentos… el timbre volvió a sonar…

-es Ángela…- musité y me senté en la cama, Edward se giró para levantarse de la cama, otra vez me quedé como estúpida cuando lo vi caminando desnudo hacia sus bóxers y su camisa…

-¿ves algo que te interese, amor?- preguntó con una sonrisa torcida y lo vi abotonarse la camisa… suspiré…

-de verdad voy a extrañarte por dos semanas…- me mordí el labio y él suspiró, estaba acercándose peligrosamente a mí cuando volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta…

-mierda…- siseó, yo me reí…- ya nadie puede hacer el amor a su novia sin distracciones…- vociferó mientras salía de la habitación, yo me quedé inmóvil por un momento, después me levanté, no me puse ropa, ¿Qué caso tenia hacerlo? Sí Edward entraba no importaba, de todas formas ya me había visto desnuda, me felicité a mi misma porque ya tenia mi atuendo listo, lo coloqué sobre la cama y después me metí a la ducha, mientras las gotas de agua caliente caían sobre mi espalda comencé a relajarme, haber, eran solo dos semanas, nada iba a cambiar en dos semanas…

-¿hay espacio para mí?- la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos, no se cuando demonios había entrado al baño pero cuando juntó su cuerpo al mío pude sentir lo excitado que lo ponía al verme…

-Edward… no creo que haya tiempo…- esa fue la mas patética excusa, como si Edward me fuera a escuchar, já…

-siempre lo hay… - contestó al mismo tiempo que sus labios acariciaban la piel de mis hombros…

-será difícil explicar a los ejecutivos las marcas en mi cuello ¿no crees?- lo persuadí, el comenzó a reír bajito… sus manos que habían estado en mi cintura hace un momento viajaron hacia mi abdomen, solo para pegarme más hacia su pelvis, jadeé al sentirlo tan cerca, no dejó de tocarme, con una mano se fue acercando peligrosamente hacia mi sexo y cuando así lo hizo no tardó ni un momento en introducir un par de dedos a mi interior, ladeé mi cabeza, recargándola en su hombro, como la débil mujer que soy, comencé a mover mi cadera al compas de sus movimientos, me estaba haciendo gemir cada vez más… el agua que caí sobre nosotros solo hacia mas excitante la situación…

-Edward…- gemí y él aceleró el bombeo, su otra mano comenzó a acariciar mis senos y su boca se encargaba de excitarme aun mas en mi cuello, el cual mordió juguetonamente, por un demonios, quería que entrara en mi en este mismo momento…- Edward, ya…

-¿Qué?- preguntó con la voz ronca, introdujo otro dedo a mi entrepierna y sentí como llegaba al límite…

-¡Edward!- coloqué mis manos en la pared y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar… estaba tan cerca pero no quería tener un orgasmo sin que Edward estuviera dentro…

-córrete, amor…- susurró…

-no… no… te quiero a ti…- logré decir una frase coherente, Edward dejó de mover sus manos y yo lo aproveche para empujar mi pelvis hacia su miembro, él soltó un jadeo demasiado bajo para mi gusto…

-Bella… ¿no puedes liberarte sin mí?- preguntó y después mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja…

-no quiero…- volví a pegar mis glúteos hacia él, esta vez si reaccionó, sus manos apretaron mis caderas y entró en mí de una sola embestida…

-Bella… estas tan caliente…- musitó y comenzó a moverse, esta vez agradecí que no era lento, cada vez era más y mas fuerte, sentía que mis piernas no iban a sostenerme por mucho pero aun así Edward aumento sus embestidas…

-¡Edward!- chillé llena de placer…- sigue…- rogué y así lo hizo, me pegó mas a su cuerpo cuando puso una mano sobre mi abdomen y otra cerca de mi sexo, yo mantenía mis manos sobre la pared, era lo único que tenia para sostenerme, el calor comenzó a llenar mi cuerpo y cada vez que pasaba por mi vientre aumentaba mi nivel de excitación…

-dime cuanto te gusta…- jadeó Edward cerca de mi oído…

-mucho…

¿Cuánto?

-Ed… ¡ahhhhh! Mucho… - gemí aun más fuerte, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras chocaba contra el pecho de Edward…- estoy cerca… ¡Edward!- no se cuantas maldiciones estaba diciendo Edward, era incapaz de concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueran las embestidas que Edward me estaba propinando… no aguanté más y solté un grito completamente aturdida por el placer…

-¡Bella!- gimió Edward y se vino dentro de mí, sentí como mi cuerpo se convulsionaba incontrolablemente y gemí no se cuantas cosas en el momento del clímax… Edward dejó de moverse cuando ya se había liberado su cálido liquido en mi interior… salió de mí y me giro con fuerza para unir sus labios a los míos…

-son solo dos semanas…- dijo en voz baja pero pareció que se lo dijo a sí mismo, yo sonreí y correspondí el beso con el mismo ímpetu que él… de nuevo, yo tuve que ser la consiente para separarnos y salir del baño… mientras me ponía la toalla alrededor, Edward me dio un leve golpe en el trasero, me giré de inmediato y él sonrió traviesamente…

-lindo…- espetó y yo me sonroje… salí del baño lo mas pronto que pude y comencé a arreglarme, había elegido viajar con un vestido color vino, era bastante sencillo y el escote no era pronunciado, me dejé el cabello suelto y me maquille solo un poco… cuando ya estuve lista, Edward ya me esperaba con el desayuno en el comedor…

-¿Qué preparaste?- pregunté demasiado feliz, él rodeo mi cintura y depositó un beso en mi mejilla…

-nada elaborado, no había tiempo ¿recuerdas?- levanté una ceja en cuanto dijo eso, al parecer el "no había tiempo" no se aplicaba en la ducha, mientras desayunaba Edward me trajo los papeles y acomodó mis maletas en el pasillo de salida… después de que me lavé los dientes decidí ayudarlo con mis cosas, no era justo que él guardara todo en el auto…

-¿lista?- preguntó…

-eso creo… pero, tu no haz comido nada…

-si lo hice… hace unos minutos, en la ducha…- de nuevo me hizo ponerme roja, él comenzó a reír…- Ángela se fue recién me dio los papeles, están en tu bolsa, dijo que te deseara buen viaje y que te estaría llamando continuamente…

-oh… gracias…- revisé mi bolsa cuando estuve dentro del Volvo, rogué porque no olvidara nada, Edward tomó mi mano dulcemente y yo le sonreí…- mas te vale comportarte en esa conferencia en Washington…- amenacé en broma, él me guiño el ojo y sonrió…

-mi época de mujeriego ya terminó, descuida…- parecía serio en lo que acaba de decir así que no hice otra pregunta, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto noté que todos ya estaban allí. Emmet y Jasper sacaron mis maletas mientras Alice y Rose me decían las "medidas preventivas" en caso de que McCord se pasara de idiota…

-ya lo sabes, en cuanto hagas el convenio, ya no hay nada que te obligue a mantener a Demetri en la empresa…- decía Rose con una sonrisa contenida…

-exacto, y ya nada detendrá a mi hermanito a partirle la cara…- esta vez fue Alice la que habló, Carlisle me pidió disculpas por no haber permitido que Edward me acompañara y yo le conteste que entendía todo a la perfección y no había problema, Esme parecía como mi madre, no paraba de abrazarme y decirme que me cuidara mucho; cuando las maletas ya estaban camino a mi vuelo, llego el momento que ni Edward ni yo queríamos que pasara…

-lo se, lo se, quieres que te llame cuando llegue, ¿cierto?- él comenzó a reír…

-si, tienes razón… yo te estaré llamando cada cinco minuto o cada diez cuando este muy ocupado…- me quedé con la boca abierta y otra vez se rió de mí, mi móvil comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje…

…_buen viaje Bells, nos vemos en dos días, por cierto Demetri no tomo muy bien la noticia de que yo también me quedaría en su casa, cuídate amor, Jacob…_

-es Jake…- le dije a Edward, él logró fingir una muy buena sonrisa…- debo irme…- musité, él suspiró y acaricio mi mejilla…

-nos veremos pronto…- dijo antes de que comenzara a besarme, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y él hizo lo mismo conmigo, hubiera estado besándolo por mucho tiempo más pero el entrometido de Emmet comenzó a carraspear…- ¿Por qué arruinas esto, Emmet?- inquirió Edward entre molesto y divertido…yo me reí…

-adiós, amor.

-te amo…- me dio otro beso rápido y yo guiñe un ojo, eso lo hizo sonreír, me despedí con la mano de todos mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del pasillo al avión, debo admitir que me costaba mucho asimilar la idea de que no estaría con Edward por dos semanas, pero por Dios, si ya había pasado dos años, ¿Qué eran dos semanas? Suspiré ya dentro del avión, pero mi alegría no duró ni cinco minutos debido a que el estúpido de Demetri llegó a su lugar, el cual era a mi lado…

-¿lista para dos semanas conmigo, preciosa?- inquirió en un intento de coquetear…

-no, estoy lista para dos semanas soportándote… bueno, mejor dicho dos días, cuando Jacob llegue, será como si no existieras…- le contesté, él comenzó a reír bajito…

-pero en dos días muchas cosas pueden pasar linda Bella…- no quise frustrarme mas para contestarle así que no lo hice. Fingí muy bien que él no existía y que mucho menos se sentaba a mi lado, el vuelo no duró mucho, lo cual agradecí y me mantuve ocupada haciendo unas cosas en mi laptop; la aeromoza me avisó que ya debíamos bajar; Demetri esperó a que yo pasará, como siempre, solo lo hacia para verme caminar y hacerse no se cuantas asquerosas fantasías en la mente, eso me daba asco, maldito depravado…

Dos tipos vestido de etiqueta cogieron mis maletas y las de McCord para llevarlas a una camioneta enorme…

-es el servicio…- espetó al mismo tiempo que caminaba a mi lado, yo resoplé y no se como demonios pasó pero en cuestión de segundos, una decena de gente con cámara y grabadoras estaban rodeándonos… ¿eran paparazzi? Yo estaba bastante confundida, no había sido victima de estos tipos desde la muerte de mis padres…

_-Isabella, ¿es cierto que ya no mantienes una relación con Jacob Black?_

_-Isabella… ¿Qué piensas hacer con las empresas Swan?_

_-¿esto es un viaje de negocios? ¿Cuál es tu siguiente movimiento empresarial?_

Las preguntas eran seguidas y comenzaron a marearme, sentí como si me hiciera falta oxigeno, vi como Demetri sonreí como idiota hacia algunos y agradecí cuando los hombres del servicio de McCord me ayudaron a salir de ese pequeño tumulto, tomé grandes bocanas de aire cuando ya estuve dentro de la camioneta…

-¿acaso no disfrutas los medios?- pregunto Demetri…

-no… esto es… ¿Cómo supieron de mi? Creí que ya no les interesaba lo que hacía…

-belleza, eres la mujer mas importante en el mundo empresarial, es obvio que te tienen en la mira, no seas tan boba, pequeña… disfruta…

-oh lo siento, a mi no me gusta ventilar mi vida privada…- espeté, él no dijo nada más pero vi como sonreía hacia mí, giré mi rostro hacia la ventanilla y por el rabillo del ojo podía darme cuenta las asquerosas miradas pervertidas que ese cerdo tenia sobre mí.

-déjeme ayudarla señorita…- dijo uno de los enormes tipos cuando abrió la puerta para que bajara del auto…

-gracias…- contesté, me arregle el vestido y observe el lugar en el que me iba a hospedar, parecía ser un edificio bastante lujoso, suspiré al recordar a Edward, justo en ese momento sonó mi teléfono…

-estoy con vida… no te preocupes…- fue lo primero que dije, era Edward…

-¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó…

-acabamos de llegar al edificio donde dormiremos…

_-por aquí, señorita_…- exclamó uno de los porteros, yo lo seguí…

-¿te ha molestado, Demetri?

-aun no, pero si recibí molestia de algunos fotógrafos, te juro que fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, creí que no sabían nada de mí pero me sorprendieron al preguntarme sobre mi relación con Jacob…

-genial, entonces yo soy un cero a la izquierda…- suspiré y me eché a reír por lo que había dicho…

-si te pone feliz, odiaría que nuestra relación estuviera en todas las portadas de revistas sociales…

-¿a si? Imagina… Cullen y Swan, ¿un buen convenio económico?- me hizo reír en cuanto imito la voz del señor que anuncia periódicos, él acompaño mis risas…

-Isabella… que bueno que llegas, linda… - comenzó a hablar McCord, un momento, ¿Qué no venia detrás de mí? Estaba platicando con unos tipos…

-¿ese es McCord?- inquirió Edward…

-si…- dije siseando…- Edward te llamo luego, creo que el trabajo comienza ahora, te amo, no lo olvides…

-yo igual…- dijo y yo corté la comunicación, llegue al lado de Demetri con una sonrisa fingida, él coloco su mano en mi cintura pero yo me moví un poco hacia el lado izquierdo, para marcar distancia…

-Isabella, ellos son los empresarios de la empresa asociada…- comenzó a hablar Demetri…- señores, les presento a la joya de la corporación Swan…

-mucho gusto…- dije y comencé a estrechar la mano de los que estaban ahí…

A partir de ahí prácticamente las horas pasaban volando, esa noche no tuve ni tiempo de descansar, los empresarios había convocado una reunión para comenzar las presentaciones, ya que todavía no conocían quien era la nueva presidenta de la empresa Swan; no me molestaba conocer gente, lo que si era frustrante era que Demetri se pavoneaba a mi lado como si él y yo fuéramos algo, después de la reunión y después de una buena sesión de aplausos para mí, el estúpido nos llevo de vuelta al departamento, en cuanto llegamos yo me encerré en la habitación que me había otorgado y no le abrí en ningún momento…

Revisé mi teléfono, tenia diez llamadas perdidas por parte de Edward, tres de Alice y cinco de Jacob… que desconfiados eran los tres, les mandé el mismo mensaje, que todo estaba bien, que había estado trabajando todo el día y que solo quería descansar, bueno a Edward le agregué que necesitaba su muy lindo beso de las buenas noches y no tardó ni dos minutos en contestarme, diciéndome que me amaba y que también extrañaba eso; no se cuantos mensajes mas nos mandamos pero después yo estaba sobre la cama, al borde de perderme en mi sueño; al amanecer, me arreglé como lo hacia para ir al trabajo, una falda y una blusa con una saco, Demetri traía un traje y esta vez fui respetuosa y le dije buenos días, él hizo lo mismo, un momento, parecía bastante tranquilo, incluso no me miraba pervertida mente ¿Qué había pasado ahora?

Cuando era la hora de comer, me tocó ir con un par de empresarios, agradecí que McCord no estuviera presente, pero cuando volví al departamento ahí estaba…

-que bueno que llegas…- espetó…- debes arreglarte, tenemos una especie de reunión amena con "Pure Inc."

-no quiero ir, ve tú solo…

-no se puede… debes dar una especie de discurso, ya sabes, el labor de convencimiento que solo tú puedes hacer…- agregó con una sonrisa, yo resoplé y me metí a la habitación para arreglarme; esta vez me puse un vestido negro, largo y con un escote en "V", nada serio pero tampoco nada depravado, era elegante, y de verdad que se me veía muy bien; como era de esperarse, llegué al salón con Demetri al brazo, saludamos a los empresarios de ahí y nos tomamos una que otra foto, eso me incomodaba, hubiera deseado que Edward fuera el que estuviera allí conmigo, sobre todo cuando los ejecutivos aceptaron la unión con mi empresa y cuando todos los presentes aplaudían a lo que acaba de decir, me sentía feliz, pero de una u otra forma yo quería compartir esa felicidad con alguien mas, con Edward…

-bien echo, preciosa… ¿quieres quedarte otro rato o prefieres irte?- preguntó Demetri y me entregó una copa de vino…

-deja de sr un hipócrita, sabes muy bien que mientras mas lejos este de ti, todo será mejor, así que si… ya me quiero ir…- él comenzó a reí bajito y choco su copa con la mía…

-por el buen negocio que nos espera…- yo resoplé pero no me negué a beber, tenia un poco de sed, mientras lo hacia Demetri se mantuvo atento a lo que hacia, ¿ahora que pretendía? Él solo dio un sorbo a su copa y la dejo en la mesa, comenzamos a despedirnos y mientras caminábamos hacia el auto yo sentí un mareo bastante fuerte…

-¿estas bien?- me preguntó McCord cogiéndome de la cintura…

-s…suéltame…- espeté y subí al auto, en el transcurso comencé a sentirme peor, parecía que veía cosas dobles, y todo era casi borroso…

Juró que vi como Demetri mantenía una sonrisa mientras miraba mis gestos de mareo…

-¿q…Que miras?- inquirí en voz baja, él no contestó, bajé como pude del auto y caminé lento hacia el ascensor, esto cada vez se ponía peor…

-necesitas recostarte…- la voz de Demetri se había deformado y ahora era una voz ronca, sus manos estaban sobre mi cintura y no me importó que caminara cerca de mi hacia la habitación, dejé mis cosas en el suelo y cuando el me soltó sentí que iba a caer al suelo pero nunca lo hice ya que sus manos volvieron a sujetarme de la cintura, esta vez él comenzó a reír…

-n…no m…me siento… b…bien…- acepté al fin, él deslizó sus manos hacia arriba por sobre mis costados, traté de zafarme de su agarre pero pareció como si solo hubiera movido mis brazos unos milímetros…

-ven conmigo, preciosa… yo te ayudaré a sentirte mejor…

-n…no… es…pera…- trataba de enfocar su rostro pero lo veía borroso, aun así me daba cuenta que estaba sonriendo, escuche que se abría una puerta y sentí sus brazos aprisionar mi cuerpo, entonces él comenzó a pasar sus labios sobre mis hombros… ¿Qué hacia?

-Isabella… eres tan tentadora… - su lengua hizo una línea hacia mi mentón y yo traté de alejarme pero me era imposible, no me era capaz de hacer anda porque no tenia fuerza…- tan deliciosa…- comenzó a reír…

-basta…- susurré, sentí la suavidad de la cama en mis espaldas y también como se acomodaba sobre mí… no, esto no podía estar pasando…- n…no…

-eres aun mas apetitosa cuando estas tan relajada…- la tela de mi vestido iba deslizándose por mis piernas cada vez mas arriba y sus manos iban tocando la piel expuesta. No, esto definitivamente no podía estar pasando…- vas a ser mí Isabella, esta noche vas a ser mía…

-p…para…- volví a hablar, moví mis manos pero él aprisionó mis muñecas y coloco mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, sentía como besaba mi cuello y luego como se apoderaba de mis labios, yo era como un trapo, por mas que quería, me era imposible moverme, estaba completamente estúpida, como si hubiera ingerido una de esas substancias… alguna droga…- n…no…- espeté aun mas bajito al sentir que jalaba mi cuerpo y trataba d despojarme del vestido, esto estaba poniéndose completamente feo, comenzó a reír…

-ya quiero ver la cara de Edward cuando le diga lo que hicimos, preciosa…- se burló, yo me quejé en silencio y escuché como la tela de mi vestido era rasgada, no sabia que hacer y me estaba desesperando…

-p…por favor… n…no…- rogué…

-shhh… solo te dedicaras a disfrutar, no hay nada de que preocuparse…- agregó y después de reír otra vez, terminó de desgarrar el vestido y atacó mis labios con bastante rudeza, rogué porque algo pasara y él se detuviera pero eso no parecía llegar, incluso me estaba haciendo a la idea de lo que iba suceder, pero por Dios, ¿Qué nadie me iba a ayudar? ...

* * *

**Cha cha channnn!!!! Holaaaa lectoresss, que les parecciiio el capiitulo de hooyy??!!! Esperoo y lo hayan disfrutadoo, buenoo, deciidii actuualiizar lo mas prontoo posiible en este fiin de semaanaa, asii miiniimoo les dareee mas por leer miientras tengo examenees, aunqueee hayy diias en quee me tocann examenes bastante faciles, esos diias voy a actualiizar...;D Oiigaaan, entreee en una levee depresiion, sabenn la razoonn?? Casii no me dejaron reviewsss, eso doliiooo:(( esperoo y ahora sii meee diigan sus comeentariios, amm... ustedes que creen, quee Demetrii vaa a lograrr suu propoosiitoo?? piiensenloo...^^!!! Creoo que me despiido, pasen a mii otro fiic: "Dangerous Love" ... kizzezzz (TRATAREE DE ACTUALIIZAR PRONTOO;)**

**CLICL EN EL BOTONCITO VERDEEE!!! REVIEWSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWWSSS^^!!!**


	17. foco de atencion

**=foco de atención =**

**Jacob POV…**

-Jake, hola, soy Alice… Cullen… oye, te llamaba para preguntarte si Bella ya te llamó o algo así…- estaba diciéndome Alice por medio del teléfono, yo iba saliendo de la empresa para ir a casa y arreglar mis maletas…

-ah, hola Alice, este… no, aun no recibo ninguna llamada…

-oh, esta bien…- sonó bastante preocupada, eso me puso incomodo…

-¿ya le preguntaste a Edward?- me obligué a preguntarle y entré al auto…

-no puedo hacerlo, tiene una cirugía de emergencia, pero, gracias de todas formas, intentaré llamarla otra vez…

-esta bien, oye… no es necesario que te preocupes por ella, yo salgo mañana mismo hacia Canadá… estaré con ella…

-¿de verdad? Oh, Jake, no sabes lo tranquila que acabas de ponerme, lamento si te incomodé pero, no confió en Demetri, tu sabes…- comenzó a reír apenada…

-no te preocupes…

-claro, gracias, que te vaya bien, Jacob…

-gracias, Alice…- corté la comunicación justo cuando iba llegando al departamento de Leah; cuando entré en el edificio comencé a intentar comunicarme con Bella y cuando ya estaba en la habitación, ya llevaba cuatro intento fallidos…

-hola, Jake…- me saludó Leah y después compartimos un muy casto beso…- déjame adivinar… ¿Bella?- yo comencé a reír con su suposición…

-si, pero no tengo suerte de localizarla…

-¿se te ha ocurrido que esté en una reunión?- preguntó con voz sarcástica…

-cierto… - ella comenzó a reír, no evite jalarla hacia mi de la cintura y luego comenzar a besarla; después de un buen rato de pasión se ofreció a ayudarme con las maletas…

-Jacob… quiero preguntarte algo, y quiero que seas honesto…- comenzó a decirme con voz precavida…

-dime…- contesté en voz baja…

-¿Bella siente algún tipo de rencor hacia mí?- la pobre se sonrojó cuando preguntó eso, yo levanté una ceja y le di un beso rápido…

-en lo absoluto, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, eh?

-pues… no lo se, tal vez porque tú era su… novio y pues… prácticamente mi comportamiento no fue de lo mas correcto…

-oye… espera… todo esta bien, no debes pensar eso, además, Bella y yo mas que nada éramos, somos y seremos mejores amigos, eso es todo…

-suenas bastante convencido de ello…

-porque la conozco mejor que nadie, además si sintiera algún tipo de rencor ya me lo hubiera dicho, no te agobies por eso…

-espero y tengas razón…- suspiró y yo no aguante las ganas de reír, después de un par de horas y cuando ya me estaba acostando me decidí volver a llamar a Bella, de nuevo estuve sin suerte, pero agradecí que la mujer se dignara a mandarme un estúpido mensaje…

Mi novia prácticamente me obligó a descansar, ya imaginarán, soy hombre, lo que menos quiero hacer en la noche con mi novia es dormir, pero ella estuvo empeñada que debía estar listo para reunirme con todos esos tipos en Canadá, no tuve mas que hacerle caso…

Al siguiente día Leah tuvo que despertarme para que arreglara lo que faltaba, a eso de la una, iba camino al aeropuerto, Leah me acompañó y luego pasó algo que de verdad no esperaba…

-¿hola?- contestó mi novia la llamada en mi celular…- oh, si… espera… Jake, es… Edward, quiere hablar contigo…- no pude evitar sentirme molesto, lo que menos quería era entablar una conversación con ese tipo que la verdad no lograba tragar…

-¿Qué sucede, Cullen?- pregunté sin evitar ser cortés…

-quería preguntarte si apenas vas a irte…

-ok… ¿te interesa a que hora sale mi vuelo? ¿Acaso pusiste una bomba en el avión?- él estúpido resopló…

-bien, ignoraré tus estúpidas preguntas de hombre baboso, solo…- suspiró…- cuida de Bella ¿de acuerdo? Si hay una persona en la que no puedo confiar es en McCord así que… por favor, por ella, mantenla lo más alejada posible de él…

-¿Qué tanto se traen los Cullen con él? Alice también me llamó por eso…

-eso es algo que simplemente no te incumbe… bien, que tengas buen viaje…

-¿eres consiente que Bella me puede decir ese problema?- pregunté solo para hacerlo enojar, él resopló molesto…

-es lo que va a hacer… solo… haz eso por ella, cuídala…

-necesitas unas vacaciones, como sea, sabes que lo haré así que, no quiero frustrarme más escuchando tu horrenda voz, adiós, Cullen…- no esperé a que me contestará y colgué el teléfono; Leah me miraba con diversión pero no preguntó nada hasta que íbamos hacia la sala de espera…

-¿recuerdas que te pregunte sobre si Bella me tenia rencor?- preguntó…

-ajá… ¿Cuál es tu punto?

-que… honestamente, ceo que Edward y tú necesitan tener una larga charla y estoy cien por ciento segura que Bella estaría de acuerdo conmigo…- terminó de decir entre risas…

-odio que tengas razón…- eso la hizo reír más, me despedí de ella cuando llamaron para el vuelo a Canadá; me dolía un poco estar lejos de mi novia, de verdad que la iba a extrañar, aun así me tenia un poco perturbado ese exceso de preocupación respecto a Bella, era demasiado extraño, yo era consiente de que Demetri se le había insinuado a Bella un par de beses y se podría decir que lo odié cuando por su culpa Bella me vio con Leah, yo hubiera podido explicarle mejor los hechos…

Me quedé dormido en el transcurso del vuelo pero desperté en el momento exacto en que habíamos llegado, ya había obscurecido, saqué el papel de direcciones de mi bolsillo, cuando llegué al edificio una extraña sensación me invadió por completo…

-buenas noche, señor… ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- me recibió la recepcionista…

-eh… quiero saber cual es el departamento de Demetri McCord…

-oh… es la suite de lujo, esta en el ultimo piso, ¿necesita llave?

-si por favor…- la chica me dio una tarjeta de acceso, después de agradecerle subí por el elevador junto con mi maleta. La famosa "suite de lujo" era enorme, y no había otra habitación en ese piso.

Utilicé la tarjeta para entrar…

-¿hola?- llamé, pero nadie contestó, seguí caminando por el pasillo pero parecía como si no hubiera nadie, dejé las maletas en medio de la sala de estar y fue ahí cuando vi la bolsa de Bella en el suelo, su móvil se había salido y ya tenía cuatro llamadas pérdidas de Cullen… un saco estaba tirado a solo unos metro de ahí… esto ya no era algo normal…- ¿Bella?- la llamé, seguí caminando, llegué al pasillo de las habitación, una de ellas tenia la puerta abierta y no se escuchaba casi nada… esta vez no llamé a nadie y entonces comencé a pensar que ella estaba en una posición no muy conveniente de ver, pero luego reaccioné, ella no sería capaz de hacer algo así…

El ruido de algo desgarrándose me puso alerta y dejé de titubear, llegué a la habitación…

Demetri estaba encima de Bella, ella prácticamente estaba casi inconsciente, no se cual fue mi gesto, simplemente me molestó lo que ese imbécil le estaba haciendo; él estúpido dejó de besarla y me miró, Bella giró su rostro…

-n…no…- susurró, el maldito cerdo sonrió con suficiencia y yo me lancé hacia él sin evitarlo… ambos caímos al suelo pero yo fui el primero en ponerme de pie…

-eres un maldito cerdo…- comencé a gritarle, mi puño impactó en su quijada y soltó un jadeo de dolor, lo cogí de la camisa y lo empujé hacia la mesa de cristal que estaba ahí, el estúpido se quedó inmóvil en suelo, me importaba un bledo si ya se había muerto o no, fui hacia Bella…

La tomé en brazos y la saqué de ahí, regresé a la habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro, al menos en lo que llegaba la policía, ese estúpido no saldría…

-¿Bella?- ella apenas y abrió los ojos, ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Creí que él la había golpeado o algo así pero Bella no tenia ninguna herida; llamé a los de seguridad…- necesito que saquen a un tipo que estaba a punto de violar a mi novia… - fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, en unos minutos tres hombres entraron, yo les indiqué donde estaba…

-Bella, vamos despierta…- di tres golpecitos a su mejilla, ella parpadeó…

-¿Jacob?- susurró…

-si… soy yo, Bella… ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Jake… n…no me siento bien…- contestó con un hilo de voz ¿Qué le había dado ese maldito degenerado?

-¡suéltame, estúpido!- venia gritando McCord, dos policías lo mantenían casi inmóvil de los brazos…

-te vas a pudrir en la cárcel, imbécil…- amenacé, él comenzó a carcajearse y los policías lo sacaron de ahí…

-¿presentará cargos señor?- se atrevió a preguntar el ultimo tipo de seguridad…

-delo por hecho, pero… haga algo útil y llamé a una ambulancia, ahora…- ordené, el interpelado salió a prisa y yo me quedé con Bella, su vestido estaba desgarrado pero sentí alivio al darme cuenta que había llegado en el momento justo para que ese estúpido no la dañara…

**Bella POV…**

La cabeza parecía explotarme, escuchaba el feo pitido de una maquina a mi lado, ¿Dónde demonios estaba ahora? Moví amabas manos y traté de girarme un poco…

-¿Bella?- ¿Jacob? ¿Qué hacia él aquí? O mejor dicho ¿Dónde estaba yo? Abrí los ojos lentamente…

-¿Jake?- mi garganta estaba seca, él me sonrió y beso mi frente…- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?- trataba de identificar algún lugar pero solo venia uno a mi mente, un hospital…

-estamos en el hospital, pero tranquila, solo estaba esperando a que te despertaras, el médico dijo que no tienes ninguna lesión, solo era procedimiento de rutina…- yo fruncí el ceño y me incorporé…

-¿procedimiento de rutina? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- no recordaba absolutamente nada, salvo una reunión con algunos ejecutivos y nada más…-¿Cuándo llegaste?- él soltó una risita…

-llegué en la noche, tú… bueno, ingeriste una pequeña dosis de droga, tu organismo no la recibió muy bien y te pusiste mal…

-yo no ingerí nada…- me defendí… él sonrió amargamente…

-el policía encargado de este asunto cree que Demetri te dio esa substancia sin que tu te dieras cuenta y yo concuerdo con él…

-¿Demetri? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

-Bella, él estuvo a punto de abusar de ti, tú estabas casi inconsciente, no podías defenderte, yo acaba de llegar y fue cuando logré impedirlo…

-n…no… pero…- llevé una mano a mi cabeza…- ¿Dónde esta ese tipo? Lo voy a asesinar justo ahora…- traté de levantarme pero Jacob me lo impidió…

-esta en la cárcel, tienes que ir a dar tu testimonio y asunto arreglado…

-no me acuerdo de nada…- acepté…- tú… ¿le dijiste a Edward?

-aun no, pero… hay cientos de paparazzis fuera del juzgado, fuera de aquí y creo que también en el hotel, es posible que ya se haya enterado…

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién los llamó?- pregunté, me sentía tan estúpida…

-algunos vecinos del departamento reconocieron a McCord y da la casualidad que la recepcionista te conocía a ti, ella dio aviso a los medios y bueno, tu no eres exactamente una mujer como cualquier otra…

-mierda…- siseé… traté de relajarme pero me era imposible, Jacob arregló los documentos del hospital y también dejé que arreglara lo de nuestro nuevo hotel, no quise saber nada de Demetri durante ese día así que le pedí a Jacob que arreglara todo; cuando íbamos por nuestras cosas, los cientos de medios nos rodearon…

_-Isabella, ¿habrá consecuencias de esto? ¿Qué harás ahora?_

_-señorita Swan, ¿Cómo recibió esta noticia la familia McCord?_

_-¡Sr. Black! ¿Cuál es su opinión respecto a esto?_

-Bella, por aquí…- Jacob sujeto mi cintura y me acercó más a él mientras pasábamos por toda esa gente. Agradecí que mi amigo pidió ayuda a la seguridad para volver a la camioneta, cuando estuve dentro fue cuando volví a respirar…- ¿estas bien?

-odio esto…- puntualicé, el celular de Jacob comenzó a sonar…

-es tu novio…- me dijo, yo lo miré horrorizada, le arrebaté el teléfono pero no contesté…

…_estoy bien, no quiero hablar ahora, Bella…_

Fue lo único que escribí, Edward no volvió a llamar, bueno al menos no hasta que llegamos al nuevo hotel, Jacob pidió la habitación presidencial y yo me quejé, no quería mucho lujo ahora…

Mi amigo se encargó de arreglar mis cosas y también de reprogramas las próximas reuniones, me dio pena cuando él tuvo que hacerse cargo de todas las llamadas de teléfono de los inversionistas, pero él lo supo manejar muy bien.

El servicio nos trajo la cena, porque lo crean o no, ya se habia hecho de noche, encendí el televisor y ahí estaba yo, caminando completamente desconcertada, con Jacob abriéndome camino para que no fuera presa de los horrendos paparazzis, los comentarios de los conductores me molestaron, era como si no les importara lo que yo hubiera sentido, simplemente decían cosas tontas, como: _"al parecer la pareja no se ha separado" "lastima para los McCord que son víctimas del peor escándalo del año"._

-no tienes porque martirizarte viendo eso, Bells…- dijo Jacob, yo resoplé y entonces tres teléfonos comenzaron a sonar, el de Jacob, el mío y el de la habitación…

-hora de lo inevitable…- dije completamente resignada, mi teléfono marcaba el numero de Edward, el de Jacob era el de Carlisle…

-¿hola?- contestó Jake al teléfono de la habitación, creo que alguien le gritó porque se alejo el aparató, yo tomé aire y contesté mi móvil…

-estoy bien…- dije en voz baja…

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que estas bien? Bella, estuve a punto de subirme al maldito avión pero Emmet y Carlisle me lo impidieron porque tu supuesto novio tenia toda la situación al margen… por favor dime que Demetri no esta contigo ahora…

-no, no esta conmigo, no se donde esta, Jacob se ha encargado de todo… dale las gracias a Emmet y Carlisle por haberte detenido, no tenias porque venir solo por una insignificancia…

-¿insignificancia? Bella ¿Sabes lo que pudo haber pasado si Black no aparecía?- Edward no controlaba su voz y cada vez hablaba mas fuerte… me sentí vulnerable, no me gustaba que él me hablara así y menos en este momento…- ¿Cómo paso todo? Traté de llamarte varias veces, Bella, Esme estaba al borde de la histeria casi como yo y ahora hablo contigo y me dices que esto no importa…

-déjame hablar…- dije conteniendo un sollozo…

-estaba en el trabajo cuando Jasper me llamó para avisarme que estabas en la televisión porque habías sido victima de un abuso, Jacob fue incapaz de darme solo una maldita explicación… ¿sabes lo que esta pasando ahora? La prestigiosa familia McCord logró liberar al maldito cerdo que tienen como hijo, ¿eso te parece insignificante? ¿Qué hace Jacob ahora?

-¡Edward basta!- logré decir en voz alta, Jacob llegó a mi lado y yo solté un sollozó que seguramente Edward logró escuchar, Jake me quito el teléfono de las manos y comenzó a hablar…

-¿puedes tan siquiera ser un poco sensible?- preguntó mi amigo un poco enojado, no se que le contestó Edward, yo trataba de controlarme…- ya lo se, no pude hacer nada, no, no es necesario…- hubo una pausa…- no es necesario, Cullen… logré que las dos semanas de reuniones solo fueran tres días más, en cuanto todas las uniones se arreglen yo me iré con ella y punto…- Jacob estaba bastante enojado, le pedí que me diera el teléfono pero él me lo negó…- no, mañana hablaran y lo que quieras, ella necesita descansar ahora, no, maldita sea… yo, llegué a tiempo, no hay de que preocuparse, tu solo encárgate de la demanda cuando lleguemos a New York, supongo que los Cullen tienen mas influencia que la mía… si yo estaré con ella, adiós…

Jacob dejó mi teléfono en la mesa de centro y se acomodó a mi lado, sus brazos me rodearon por completo y yo me encogí junto a él…

-¿Cuál demanda?- pregunté al fin…

-la que tu presentaras cuando volvamos, cuando Edward y su familia entren en este asunto será difícil que Demetri quede impune, eso es todo…- suspiré…

-¿estaba molesto conmigo?- pregunté temerosa.

-no lo creo, esta molestó consigo mismo, ya sabes como es de masoquista, no te preocupes… ¿terminaste de comer?- asentí…- bien, Ángela se ha encargado de enviar algunos documentos a los ejecutivos, yo les expliqué todo…

-¿no hubo problemas? Supuse que nadie querría asociarse a una empresa donde su vicepresidente es un delincuente…- musité, el sonrió…

-exacto, pero, tienes al mejor bufet de abogados del país, bueno, no solo fui yo, los Hale también intervinieron…

-espera… ¿Qué tanto paso en 12 horas?- pregunté algo aturdida…

-muchas cosas, mas que nada, mucha palabrería…- me hizo reír pero logró tranquilizarme, Jacob llamó a Leah antes de que se fuera a acostar y me sorprendió cuando vi que se acomodaba en mi cama…- ¿te molesta si duerno aquí?

-no…- dije riendo, cuando él se acostó yo coloqué mi pierna sobre la suya, Jacob comenzó a reír…- ¿Qué es gracioso?

-imaginar la cara de Cullen si vira en que posición estas…- contesto entre risas, yo le di un manotazo en el hombro…

-¿Qué hay de Leah? ¿No se pone celosa?- contra ataque, él se rió mas…

-no, ella esta mas preocupada en que tu no sientas rencor hacia ella que en desconfiar en mí…- me sorprendió lo que me dijo…

-¿Qué? Bueno, yo no tengo rencor, creo…- agregué dudosa y él comenzó a reír, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y besó mi nariz…

-duérmete, Bells, yo a diferencia de ti, estoy cansado…- me reí por lo que dijo pero no le contesté, me sentía tranquila, ya veríamos mañana como seria el de difícil el día…

* * *

**Viiva, logree termiinar el capiitulo hoyy, ufff, buenoo, creoo que ahora deboo iirme a estudiiar, awww, les juuro que hare todo lo posiible por actualiizar prontoo porque buenoo, como verann, aunque no huboo mucha accion en este capii, en el siguiiente sii habrá, tengo que agradecer a los que me dejaron Reviewsss: kpatycullen , Cherrie SA , 'madswan', 'bells_012', 'jud', Maggice , 'ylenahj':(aun no tengoo una fecha para actualiizar "Love is written with blood" pero esperoo y sea pronto;) paola, *PrInCeSiTa*, karin cullen y jimeniuxxobo ... Graciias por sus maravillozoz reviewss, sin ustedes no hayy hiistoriia, buenoo, por sii hay alguiien que lee mii otro fic el de "Dangerous Love" les aviizo que ese lo actualiizo a mas tardar el jueves que viiene, pero por favor no dejen de darme sus opiniiones, en fiin, de nuevo, graciiaz por entender que ando en examenes^^!!! me despiidooo **

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDEEE^^!!! REVIEWSSSS^^!!**

**REVIEWSSSS^^!!!**

**(recomendaciion de peliiculas de la semana: 'Up' (lo see, apenas la vii;D), 'Up in the air' (muuy buena;) y 'Julie&Julia' (bon apéttite^^)... **


	18. visita no requerida

**=visita no requerida =**

**Edward POV…**

Una hora más, una hora más… solo una maldita hora más…

-¡deja de ir de un lado a otro Edward!- gritó mi hermana, yo, como las otras quince veces que gritó, la ignoré, Esme tuvo que intervenir cuando su querida hija se levantó del asiento con la intención de "golpearme".

-Alice, contrólate…- espetó mi madre…- Edward, tu hermana tiene razón, no paras de ir de un lado a otro, Jake llamó hace unas horas diciendo que ya venían en camino… tranquilo, no deben tardar…

-cierto, hermano, además, no han dado el aviso de que un avión se estrelló o que explotó, así que, posiblemente soporta esta hora, nada mas…- agregó el imbécil de Emmet en tono burlón, yo lo fulminé con la mirada y comenzó a reír…

-no puedo creer que actúen como si no les importara, esto no debió haber pasado, ustedes…- apunté a mi padre y a Emmet…- debieron haberme permitido ir a Canadá cuando era el momento, no he hablado con Bella en dos días, maldita sea…- terminé gritando, Alice resopló…

-es tu culpa, estúpida cromañón insensible, ¿crees que no me enteré de lo que hiciste? La pobre Bella estaba recuperándose y tu la llamas y comienzas a gritarle, ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando Edward?- por más que lo odiara la pequeña duende tenia toda la razón, apreté el puente de mi nariz mientras trataba de calmarme, lo que mas me molestaba era que Carlisle no había dicho absolutamente nada… pasaron solo quince minutos cuando la puerta se abrió, Jasper venia caminando bastante tranquilo pero aun así dejaba ver que estaba molesto, en cambio su hermana, ni camino tranquila y obviamente comenzó a demostrar lo molesta que estaba…

-esos malditos desgraciados son una basura…- dijo gritando, Esme se sobresaltó, Alice solo miraba a Jasper él cual rodaba los ojos cuando su hermana gritaba…- no puedo creer que esos malditos McCord tengan tantos estúpidos abogados…

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Carlisle

-Rose y yo fuimos a levantar una acusación hacia Demetri, una rápida, para que se fuera a juicio…

-¿y bien?- inquirí algo desesperado…

-nada… eso… un estúpido que se hace llamar Félix, simplemente llegó unos segundos después que nosotros, obvio se dio cuenta de parte de quien estábamos y bueno… no iba a dejar que ese bastardo me dejara por los suelos ¿cierto?- musitó Rose, Emmet fue hacia ella para abrazarla…

-obligue a Rosalie a controlarse, al menos lo logró y después de que Félix salió de ahí nosotros hablamos con el juez que estará dedicado a este asunto…

-¿entonces que? ¿Cadena perpetua? ¿80 años? ¿Qué cosa?- comencé a preguntar al azar, aunque en realidad prefería la silla eléctrica…

-el imbécil nos aseguró que lo mas que se puede hacer es una orden de restricción…- terminó de decir Rosalie…

-¡¿Qué?!- contesté al mismo tiempo que mi hermana…

-esto es imposible… ¿Cómo demonios pasó esto?- preguntaba Alice completamente roja de la furia…

-los McCord fueron mas rápidos, obviamente intuyeron que los Cullen entrarían en esto y se movilizaron mas pronto, cuando Demetri salió libre en Canadá, su abogado lo llamó para hacer la coartada, la presentaron al juez y la creyó…

-¿Cuál fue su estúpida excusa?- pregunté en voz baja y tratando de no perder el control…

-no creo que quieras saberlo…- apuntó Jasper, yo lo fulminé con la mirada, ¿Cómo se le ocurría que no lo quería saber?

-dime…- Jasper negó varias veces y finalmente Rosalie resopló frustrada…

-Demetri McCord acusó que Bella lo provocó y después supo muy bien como hacerse la victima, el inútil del juez creyó todo y bueno, Bella no podía declarar anda porque es…

-¡esto es una maldita broma!- la interrumpí…

-Edward, contrólate…

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me controle Carlisle?! Ese maldito bastardo esta acusando a mi novia de prostituta…- esta vez él no me contradijo, sabia que tenia razón pero no iba a dejar que esto quedara aquí…

-¿y que hizo Jacob?- preguntó Alice…

-no pudo hacer nada, estaba en el hospital con Bella, y… la verdad, ellos fueron muy rápidos, incluso, ellos fueron los que metieron a los medios en esto, para hacer quedar mal a… Bella…- terminó de explicar Rosalie…

-lo voy a matar…- espeté y no esperé a que me contestaran, camine hacia la puerta…

-¡Edward!...- gritó Carlisle pero esta vez no me iba a quedar ahí sentado mientras ese maldito estúpido se pavoneaba por ahí fingiendo demencia, la ultima vez no había metido mano porque la verdad Tanya no me importaba ni una puta mierda, pero Bella era una cosa completamente diferente…

Subí al Volvo pero antes de arrancarlo la puerta de copiloto fue abierta, Alice entró al auto sin siquiera decir nada y se acomodó en el asiento…

-te ayudaré a asesinarlo… muévete si no quieres que papá nos detenga…- resoplé por su estúpida idea pero aun así le hice caso, manejé lo mas rápido que el maldito trafico fue capaz de permitirme hasta que llegue a la casa de los McCord; Alice bajó al mismo tiempo que yo pero antes de que llegáramos a la puerta, ésta se abrió…

-supuse que vendrías, Edward… un gusto verte Alice…- espetó Henry, el padre del bastardo que quería matar…

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunté, Henry supo claramente a que me refería y solo sonrió con desdén…

-¿mi hijo? Pues… supongo que esta bajando del avión… ¿para que lo quieres ver?

-honestamente, para partirle la cara cuando este lo suficientemente cerca…- musité sin si quiera interesarme en lo que él pensara, el maldito viejo comenzó a reír, Alice acomodó su brazo sobre él mío cuando vio que me moví hacia él…

-no se porque hacen tanto alboroto por una chiquilla sin importancia, tu eres hombre, debes comprender esto ¿no? Cuando la dama esta la mejor disposición, uno no se puede negar…- comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza en cuenta empezó a hablar de esa forma…

-con todo respeto Sr. McCord pero…

-Bella estaba drogada, ¡su maldito hijo la drogó para violarla!- acusé interrumpiendo a mi hermana, ella aumento el agarre de mi brazo pero no me importaba…

-¡Demetri no hizo nada! Ahora váyanse de aquí si no quieren que las cosas terminen mal… y Edward… esto es una amenaza…

-me tiene muy poco preocupado sus amenazas de mierda, ella es mi novia y el cobarde que tiene como hijo tendrá que vérselas conmigo…- agregué en voz mas baja… Henry volvió a reír pero no me contestó nada, volvió a entrar a su casa… no se porque mi furia aumento y camine hacia la puerta, dispuesto a entrar y descargar mi enojo en ese hombre…

-Edward, basta…- comenzó a decir Alice la cual volvió a jalar mi brazo…- esto es demasiado, vamos…

-suéltame, Alice…- siseé… ella negó.

-no… Ed… por favor, no te metas en problemas, anda, además, ese tipo no vale la pena, ya te la cobrarás con Demetri, ahora tenemos que ir al aeropuerto…- tomé grandes bocanas de aire y finalmente acepte.

En todo el trayecto ninguno hablo, era consiente de que mi hermana me iba observando pero aun así no quise comenzar una discusión con la pobre, en el fondo sabía que estaba casi igual de preocupada que yo…

Después estacionar el auto, caminé con Alice hacia el interior, había varia gente saliendo, tal vez ya habían llegado…

-los demás ya están aquí…- me dijo Alice en voz baja…de un momento a otro ella se detuvo tomando mi mano, yo me quede esperándola…

-¿Qué?- inquirí…

-por favor no hagas uno de tus desplantes de macho cuando la veas llegar con Jacob, ella debe estar cansada, debe estarlo después de haber echo en tres días los que debía hacer en dos semanas…

-lo se, Alice, no es necesario que lo repitas…- suspiré y ella trató de sonreír… volvimos a caminar y solo pasaron un par de minutos antes de ver a la familia reunida cerca de la zona donde venían los pasajeros, Esme parecía bastante preocupada, seguramente por mi culpa, Emmet tenia esa maldita sonrisa de estúpido de siempre y Carlisle parecía bastante molesto, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto, no vi a ninguno de los Hale y Alice suspiró con añoranza, seguramente no le gusto no haber visto a Jasper aquí…

-¿A dónde fueron?- preguntó Carlisle…

-a nada…- espetó Alice, todos la miramos bastante sorprendidos por como contestó, nunca lo había hecho de esa forma…- oh mira, están aquí…- agregó, pensé que se refería a la llegada de Bella, pero no era así; mas de veinte camarógrafos estaban amontonándose cerca de donde estábamos nosotros, esto no podía ser posible…

-¿Quién los llamó?- preguntó Esme…

-creo saber quien fue…- apunté y Henry McCord vino a mi mente…- esto no le gustará a Bella…- agregué en voz baja, nos dedicamos a esperar por unos cuantos minutos hasta que anunciaron que el vuelo de Canadá ya estaba aquí, suspiré aliviado pero cuando vi que el montón de medios iban hacia el acceso tuve que intervenir…

-Emmet, ayúdame a quitarlos de aquí…- espeté, mi hermano me hizo caso y yo fui hacia los de seguridad, al menos podrían servir de algo en este momento, cuando comenzaban a disiparse fue cuando los vi salir, Bella se detuvo cuando los vio pero Jacob la tomó de la cintura obligándola a seguir, me molestó que lo haya hecho, pero me obligué a controlarme…

Jacob nos distinguió entre todo el tumulto y agradecí que ella también lo hiciera, los fotógrafos comenzaron a rodearlos y ni si quiera la seguridad fue capaz de impedirlos…

-¿podrían moverse?- preguntó Jacob, logré llegar hasta ellos y comencé a escuchar todo lo que le preguntaban…

-ella no dará ningún comentario…- espeté algo molesto, Bella me miró con gesto agradecido, rogaba porque ella no siguiera molesta…- vamos…- la ayudé con su maleta y el mastodonte de Emmet sirvió para abrirnos paso…

-oigan, ellos no se irán tan pronto…- comenzó a decir Jacob…- ¿alguna idea Cullen?

-mi auto esta afuera… - contesté, Bella aun no había dicho nada, de echo se veía muy cansada; Alice se dio cuenta de nuestra situación y solo me hizo una seña para que saliéramos sin esperarlos…- Jacob, mete tu maleta en la cajuela…- musité en voz baja, cuando así lo hizo regrese a donde estaba Bella, un momento ¿desde cuando estaba tan pálida?

-¿te sientes bien?- le pregunté…

-s…si…- fue lo único que me dijo y casi no lo escuché…

Una vez que estuvimos dentro no me detuve a esperar a los demás, el teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar y antes de contestar soltó un jadeo de frustración…

-Jacob, creí que Pure Inc. Ya no tendría ninguna negativa…- espetó antes de contestar, Bella estuvo al teléfono durante todo el camino y Jacob revisaba el suyo…

Finalmente la llamada de Bella terminó y guardo su teléfono…

-¿necesitas que te lleve a tu casa, Jacob?- pregunté tratando de ser cortés, vi por el espejo como se le dibujaba una sonrisa socarrona…

-¿Bella me vas a necesitar el resto del día?- preguntó antes de contestarme…

-no es necesario, solo… quiero descansar…- contestó y después bostezo…

-Bella… ¿dormiste estos últimos tres días?- pregunté un poco preocupado…

-no…- contestó Jacob antes que ella, Bella suspiró y se encogió en el asiento…- aceptaré tu oferta Edward, gracias…- yo no le contesté, me limité a llevarlo al departamento; esperé a que Bella y él se despidieran, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Cuando íbamos a casa, esperé a que ella dijera algo pero no lo hizo, el silencio comenzó a ser incomodo entre nosotros…

-Bella…

-no quiero hablar de nada de lo que pasó hace tres días… no quiero escuchar tus estúpidas suposiciones ni tampoco otras tonterías y no me interesa saber nada de los movimientos que han hecho tú, Jacob y los demás en contra de Demetri, no me interesa absolutamente nada de eso…- espetó en voz baja y como si solo lo dijera porque estaba muy obligada a hacerlo, de hecho no me miró…

-esta bien… entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer?- estúpido Edward, pensé…

-tomar una ducha, dormir por 48 horas completas y pensar que nunca te escuché gritarme como un maldito cavernícola cuando yo no estaba de humor…

-Bella, no quería gritarte, de verdad, lo lamento, simplemente me sentía un poco desesperado… eso es todo…

-aja…- espetó…

-Bella, de verdad… lo siento, y se muy bien que esa es la razón por la que no haz contestado mis llamadas en tres días, lo entiendo fui un imbécil…

-que bueno que seas inteligente pero lamento decirte que mi enojo hacia ti pasó a ultimo lugar en estos tres días, para que lo sepas tampoco le contesté a Alice, estuve en el trabajo y soportando a unos malditos fotógrafos que no dejaban de acosarme… - no tenia ni una mugre idea para lograr que ella cambiara de humor un poco…

-tal vez no sea buena idea que vayas a trabajar mañana… no es conveniente, te quedaras a…

-deja de decirme que hacer ¿de acuerdo?- vaya, al fin me miró, pero era cuando ya habíamos llegado a casa, aun así no la deje salir…- ¿Qué haces ahora?- preguntó al ver que tomaba su mano y le impedía abrir la puerta…

-bien, quise ser lo mas sutil posible pero no puedo, así que, Isabella, dime que es lo que tengo que hacer para que dejes de estar enojada…- su expresión no cambió durante unos segundos, pero de la nada ella bajó la mirada y suspiró…

-no estoy molesta, y… tampoco tengo rencor hacia ti ni nada de eso, solo estoy cansada, quiero relajarme eso es todo… Edward, no he dejado de trabajar y casi no dormí nada… por favor no comiences ningún drama…

-no planeaba hacerlo…- contesté y me incliné hacia ella…- ¿entonces estoy perdonado?

-actúas como si no supieras que te voy a perdonar… estúpido Edward…- sonreí cuando dijo lo ultimo, ella cerró los ojos y yo acaricié su mejilla…

-te extrañé…- agregué, ella sonrió amargamente…

-yo no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada que no fuera el maldito trabajo…- sentenció en voz baja…

-que bueno que ya no tienes que hacerlo…- contesté, sujeté con fuerza su mentón y mi autocontrol no fue el suficiente para evitar besarla… oh, gracias al cielo la estaba besando otra vez; entendí claramente que ella no estaba enojada cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, coloqué mis manos en su cintura y la acerqué lo más que pude… como había extrañado esta sensación, Bella pasó su lengua por mi labios inferior y fue cuando le di acceso a profundizar, definitivamente hubiera querido seguirla besando pero estábamos en mi auto y no era el lugar mas cómodo del mundo…

-creo que si te extrañé…- dijo al final, yo sonreí contra sus labios pero hasta ahí quedo nuestro beso de bienvenida, la ayudé a salir del auto, dejé las maletas dentro porque después nos iríamos a casa…- ¿Cuándo es tu conferencia?- preguntó llegando a la puerta…

-la próxima semana… ¿Por qué?-

-tú cumpleaños también es la próxima semana…

-eh… lo había olvidado…- acepté, creo que eso no me interesaba en lo absoluto, un año más, un año menos… la puerta se abrió y por ella salió o mejor dicho saltó mi hermana hacia Bella…

-por Dios, Bella, te extrañé, no sabes cuanto, aww… te juró que cuando encuentre a McCord no dudaré en dejarlo sin descendencia, hermanita, te quiero tanto…

-Alice, necesito aire…- espetó Bella, Alice la dejó libre…- no quiero hablar de lo que pasó, no lo vuelvas a repetir…- Alice asintió y la volvió a abrazar, cuando entramos a casa, supuse que todos le iban a hablar sobre ello…

-sabes, Bella… creo que nosotras de verdad somos hermanas…- comenzó a hablar Alice cuando llegamos a la sala…

-¿de donde sacaste esa idea?- pregunté un tanto divertido…

-¿Qué no haz visto su ropa? No te queda nada mal, Bella…

-si yo también me di cuenta…- vi como mi novia bajaba la mirada y se sonrojaba, bien, punto para mí…

La familia la recibió como siempre lo hacia, yo mismo les aclaré que ella no quería hablar de nada de lo sucedido y gracias al cielo no abrieron la boca; Esme avisó que prepararía la comida con todo lo favorito de Bella, ella a duras penas y sonrió…

-hija, deberías ir a dormir un rato…- dijo Carlisle, yo la miré esperando su respuesta…

-esa idea es tentadora…- contestó Bella…- ¿no les importa?

-en lo absoluto, anda, descansa un rato…- dicho esto, papá salió de aquí, Bella y yo nos quedamos a solas…

-supongo que te preguntaré como te fue hasta que ya hayas dormido…

-supones bien, cariño…- contestó, la acompañé a la habitación que había ocupado cuando recién había llegado de Londres… solté su cintura y le quité el saco que traía puesto, pensando que así estaría cómoda, ella recargó su cuerpo en mi torso…

-¿cansada, cierto?- bromeé…

-mucho…- susurró, yo incliné la cabeza y comencé a besar la suave piel de sus hombros, después continué con su cuello y jadeó cuando llegué al lóbulo de su oreja…- Edward… eres un tramposo…

-¿Qué?- pregunté haciéndome el inocente y después comencé a reír…- extrañaba verte así…

-¿muriéndome por hacer el amor contigo aunque vaya a caer al suelo en cualquier momento y me duerma?- bromeó, yo aproveché lo que había dicho y recorrí su cintura con mis manos…

-pues hacerte el amor si tú quieres, Bella… es una buena técnica de relajación…- ronroneé cerca de su oído y la giré para encontrar sus labios…

-¿Cómo hacer el amor con alguien que esta cada vez mas perdida en sus sueños?

-tengo mis ideas… ¿quieres probar?- comenzó a reír cuando dije eso y fue lo único que necesite para encaminarla hacia la cama, caíamos ambos ahí y rápidamente la acomodé mejor, pero sin apartar sus labios de los míos…- creo que mejor te dejo descansar ¿no crees?- dije entre jadeos tratando de provocarla…

-luego…- contestó, sus piernas estaban a cada lado de mi cintura pero sin rodearla aún, prácticamente nuestro beso casi se hace inhumano pero seguía siendo de lo más placentero…- Edward…- jadeó mi nombre cuando comencé a levantar su vestido, ¿había dicho que traía un vestido? Bueno, si lo hacia, una linda prenda que la hacia verse hermosa, y mas aun cuando era azul, lo cual resaltaba el color de su piel… comencé a besarla en el cuello y ella no paraba de soltar jadeos, los cuales eran como música para mis oídos, sentí como trataba de desabotonar mi camisa y yo quería quitarle el vestido…

-eres mi droga, amor… no sabes cuanto te deseo…- susurré aun besando su garganta…

-tengo… u…una idea d…de ello…- logró contestar, comencé a mover mi pelvis, pero resultó negativo para mí ya que comenzaba a excitarme aun mas, Bella jadeaba cada vez mas fuerte y ahora yo quería arrancarle la prenda que cubría su perfecto cuerpo…

Levanté un poco su cuerpo y ella terminó al fin de desabotonar mi camisa, volví a atacar sus labios con fiereza y ella respondió el beso, terminé de acomodarla lo suficiente para poder deslizar el cierre de su vestido pero cuando lo estaba haciendo…

-¡Edward!- nunca había aborrecido tanto a mi hermana, comenzó a dar golpes en la puerta…

-¿Qué quieres?- espeté enojado, Bella estaba riendo…

-yo… amm… debes venir, hay alguien… que…

-¿Qué sucede Alice?- pregunté algo exaltado…

-solo ve a la maldita sala y ya… y como se que Bella esta haciendo de todo menos dormir, pues, también que venga… ahora…- mi hermana dejó de hablar y yo suspiré frustrado, Bella ahora controlaba su risa…

-lamento haber dejado a "Eddy" listo…- dijo con voz sedosa…

-yo lo lamento mas, amor…- Bella volvió a reír, me levanté de la cama mientras abotonaba la camisa otra vez, Bella solo se acomodó un poco el cabello…- seguramente me están llamando para alguna tontería, si quieres puedes quedarte a descansar…

-no, dudo que sea una tontería, si no, Alice no me hubiera llamado también, anda, vamos...- le sonreí antes de darle un beso rápido y tomé su mano, bueno al menos ya se veía feliz…

-… y después no me di cuenta que me había dormido sobre los papeles hasta que Jacob me despertó para que fuera a la reunión…- terminó de contarme Bella antes de llegar a la planta baja…

-definitivamente debes descansar…- contesté, ella comenzó a reír bajito, llegamos a la sala y vi unas maletas, Alice apareció y casi corrió hacia nosotros…- ¿Qué es eso? Bueno, mejor dicho ¿de quien son?

-Edward, no se como demonios esta aquí pero… ya sabes como es mamá que a todos quiere ayudar…- dijo mi hermana bastante apenada y algo enojada también…

-¿de que hablas?- pregunté, Bella tenia el ceño fruncido…

-la maldita zorra llegó hace solo unos…

-¿Edward?- na voz de mujer interrumpió lo que Alice me estaba diciendo, Bella se giró pero no soltó mi mano, yo no quise girarme de inmediato porque, maldita sea, yo reconocí esa voz…

-¿Qué…h…haces aquí?- preguntó Bella, yo cerré los ojos con fuerza y no pude hacer nada por lo inevitable…

-¿no me vas a contestar Eddy?- preguntó la estúpida sin hacerle caso a mi ángel, entonces me giré y la vi, tenia una estúpida sonrisa de prostituta en la cara…

-creí que te había quedado claro que no quería volver a verte en mi vida… me importa muy poco si mi madre se pasa de buena contigo pero yo no soy un imbécil, así que vete…

-¿Por qué me tratas así? Creí que todo estaba aclarado…- su estúpida voz me molestaba como nunca lo había hecho…- ¿Edward?...- dejó de mirarme por un momento y la vi recorrer de pies a cabeza a Bella, la cual seguía a mi lado…- ¿Quién es ella?

-¿no me recuerdas?- inquirió Bella con sarcasmo…

-¿debería? Edward ¿por ella me dejaste? por una cosa así fuiste capaz de…

-vete de mi casa, ahora…- espeté…

-¿Qué?- estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ahí estaba esa mujer… la maldita perra que intentó engañarme…

-¡lárgate de mi casa Tanya!- grité sin controlarme…

* * *

**

* * *

****Buueno, aquii tiienenn el capiituulo siguiientee, esperoo y haya siido de su agraddooo^^!!! que creenn??!! sii me fueee bien en mii examenn, pero ahora viiene el mas horroorosoo...incluso no quiiero ni pensar en esoo jejeje, se llama: programaciion en Java, se les hace pareciida esa materiia?!! jejeje;D Buenoo, por favor dejjen su comentariio y aclaaroo algoo, sii les pareciio aburrido el capiitulo, el proxiimo esará mejor lo prometoo, pero sera hasta el viiernes, es lo mas prontoo que puedoo iigual con mii otro Fic, el de "Dangerous Love", por favor deejnme sus reviewwsss: agradesco aa:kpatycullen, Cherrie SA, yeray, karin cullen, madswan, Maggice, jamlvg (solo te puedoo deciir graciias por deciirme estoo y buenoo, yo sueñoo con tener una verdaderoo amiigo, como lo es Jacob con Bella pero desafortunadamente no lo he encontradooo, muchas graciiaz por tu reviewss^^!), undostresquehoraes, EdithCullen71283( miil graciiaz chiica, de verdaddd;), sin ustedes mii historiia no valee la peena, bueno me despiido, nos vemos en la proxiima actualiizaciion, pasen acaa: "Dangerous Love" ;D**

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDE^^!!! REVIEWSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEEWSSSS^^!!! kizzezzzz.... **


	19. día productivo

**=día productivo =**

**Edward POV…**

-Edward, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué tanto grito?- mi madre venía caminando demasiado rápido, solo basto que me viera a los ojos para adivinar lo que estaba pasando…

-Esme, lamento causar problemas, pero… tal vez no sea buena idea que yo me quede… buscaré algún lugar donde vivir por los próximos meses…- la maldita zorra sabia como manipular a la gente y bueno, mi madre creía que todos merecíamos una segunda oportunidad, cosa que por supuesto decía por Tanya…

-no… claro que no, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- inquirió, Esme…

-yo no quiero que se quede…- espeté mirando a la víbora con odio…

-bueno, pero tu no vives aquí ¿cierto? Tanya se puedo quedar el tiempo que quiera porque yo lo permito y tu padre no me lo va a negar…. Y no voy a discutir más…- Tanya la miró como la falsa tipa que era capaz de ser y después me di cuenta que observaba a Bella…- ven conmigo, Tanya, te mostraré tu habitación…

-muchísimas gracias Esme, de verdad…- contestó con esa voz melosa que antes me hubiera podido engañar…- espero y cambies tu forma de pensar respecto a mi, Edward… me dolería mucho saber que tu ya no recuerdas nada de lo que vivimos cuando estábamos juntos…- la fulminé con la mirada, ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a decir eso? Bueno, sabia la respuesta, era porque Bella estaba aquí… Tanya camino detrás de mi madre, obviamente utilizo su muy bien practicado movimiento "sexy" el cual ya no causaba efecto en mí; no me había dado cuenta que Alice seguía aquí si no hubiera sido porque resopló frustrada…

-es definitivo, esta noche me mudo con Jasper…- espetó…- Bella, ignora todo lo que esa maldita prostituta corriente te haga pasar…- agregó, Bella no contestó nada solamente asintió… Alice salió hacia la cocina y yo me quede con mi novia, ella estaba callada pero obviamente yo no iba a dejar que el silencio perdurara…

-¿algún problema?- inquirí…

-¿me vas a negar que no te diste cuenta de todo eso?- inquirió algo molesta, esperen…. ¿estaba celosa?- casi… te salta encima si no hubiera sido porque yo estaba presente…

-amor… no hay razón para que te pongas celosa… Esme tiene razón, yo no vivo aquí, y no tengo ninguna obligación de tratarla con cortesía…

-aja… Edward, soy mujer, te juro que hay varias formas de conseguir algo… y bueno, ese "algo" que ella quiere no es exactamente una convivencia… además… ella fue tu novia y tú tuviste… cosas con ella…- ¿alguna vez la había visto tan adorable? Bella estaba sonrojada y miraba hacia el suelo cuando terminó de hablar… yo comencé a reír…

-tonta, Bella…- la abracé…- no me interesa las cosas que tuve con ella… además… tengo mejores "cosas" contigo ¿no crees?- su mano golpeó mi brazo y eso me hizo reír más… - entonces… ¿si estas celosa?

-eso quisieras…- apuntó, me incliné hacia ella para comenzar a besarla y obviamente ella levantó un poco el rostro; sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y yo la apreté mas de la cintura, demonios, deseaba tanto hacerle el amor…- ¿frustrado?- inquirió con sus labios contra los míos, entendí a que se refería…

-no te imaginas cuanto… me las cobraré en la noche…

-yo creo que hasta mañana…- Bella se separó y sus carcajadas resonaron en la habitación cuando vio mi rostro…- recuerda, sexo con un cadáver viviente no es divertido, ni para mí, ni para ti… es fácil, Edward… se trata de contenerte y ya…

-entonces, creo que dormiré en el sofá esta noche…

-como quieras… pero…- se alejó completamente de mí y empezó su juego…- no tendrás nada de esto esta noche…- yo negué con la cabeza mientras la veía caminar completamente sensual en la misma dirección en la que mi hermana se había ido; resoplé y después la seguí…

**Bella POV…**

Sabia mu bien que jugar con el autocontrol de Edward era jugar con fuego, pero aun así me gustaba ver como podía ser capaz de provocarlo… Mi gusto me duro muy poco, ya que ahora, mientras caminaba hacia el patio, comencé a recordar lo que acaba de vivir hace solo unos minutos, el extraño sentimiento que esa mujer provocó en mí, era tan frustrante, la forma en que era capaz de insinuársele a alguien, y no solo eso… si no que definitivamente era una zorra, según lo que yo recuerdo de Tanya es que tenía un sequito detrás de ella en la preparatoria, cuando yo estaba viviendo con los Cullen, no puedo negar que me molestara el saber a ciencia cierta que Edward ya había pasado por las sucias manos de esa mujer… y no solo eso, además fue capaz de engañarlo con el otro cerdo de McCord, y todavía tiene en descaro de venir a esta casa…

Su mirada déspota, sus movimientos de perra en celo frente a _mí novio_… era exasperante… no me di cuenta que estaba maldiciendo a la nada hasta que escuché a Alice detrás de mí…

-¿ya te amargó el día tan pronto?- preguntó caminando hacia mí, yo sonreí hacia el suelo y negué… observé el atardecer…

-Alice… ¿la relación de Tanya y Edward era algo serio?- no evité preguntar…

-amm… siendo honesta, antes de ti, Edward era el peor hombre que haya pisado la tierra y eso lo sabes, en si… su relación se basaba en el sexo, en nada más…

-¿entonces porque le dolió haberla visto con McCord?- inquirí… Alice me sonrió tiernamente…

-por que nadie lo había engañado tan cruel, además, nosotros odiamos a todos los McCord, Edward nunca sufrió por la perdida de Tanya, fue… como mas que nada como un golpe a su orgullo… debiste haber sido testigo de todo lo que mi hermanito le grito a esa prostituta de quinta…- agregó entre risas, yo sonreí levemente y es que yo no le encontraba la gracia, desde que Tanya miró a Edward me di cuenta que su única intención era recuperarlo… porque, ¿Qué tenia él de malo? Era exitoso, un buen trabajo, una buena condición económica, buena familia, amigos, excelente amante… el único defecto era su obsesión por mantenerme segura y nada más… suspiré…

-deja de pensar en que ella te lo va a quitar… no existe ni una sola posibilidad de eso… además… Edward la odia, lo se…

-las cosas cambian… la gente cambia…- dije, aunque fue casi para mí misma…

-yo la mantendré al margen, además, esa zorra no seria capaz de meterse conmigo o con Rosalie…- comencé a reír y después de que me dio un abrazo volvimos al interior, donde Esme ya tenia todo listo para cenar…

Busqué a Edward con la mirada pero no estaba aquí, bueno al menos no en la cocina…

-¡bájame ahora, Edward!- gritó Rosalie desde la puerta del comedor, yo me giré para verlos, mi pobre amiga parecía una bolsa de arroz en el hombro de Edward, Emmet venia detrás de ellos y Jasper no paraba de reír a un lado de Alice… Edward dejó a Rosalie en paz y ella fue directo a darle un manotazo a su novio…- es tu culpa…- musitó conteniendo la risa, yo también reía y Edward no dejó ir mi gesto…

-¿de que te ríes?- preguntó y camino rápido hacia mí…- no huyas cobarde…

-no… Edward… ¡no!- solté un grito bastante bajó cuando me rodeo con los brazo con bastante fuerza y comenzó a darme vueltas, las risas de los demás me hacían reí a mí…- ¡bájame!

-Edward… se supone que la dejabas descansar…- espetó Carlisle en voz alta, todo el mundo se calló y Edward me dejó en el suelo de nuevo…

-lo siento, no lo resistí…- se disculpó Edward y después de forma deliberada colocó su mano en mi trasero y lo apretó como travesura… solo Alice se dio cuenta de ese gesto y comenzó a reír…- ¿tampoco puedo tocarte?- preguntó en voz baja, yo negué y finalmente toqué sus labios, el ambiente parecía bastante familiar y yo seguía colgada del cuello de Edward mientras lo besaba, para mi suerte, ese momento no duró…

-Esme… ¿Qué haz preparado?- la llegada de Tanya al comedor fue como un balde de agua fría para Edward, yo me separé de él haciendo que comenzará a maldecir a quien sabe quien en voz baja…

-es algo sencillo, pollo frito con diferentes tipos de cremas… a Bella le gusta mucho esta elección…- explicó Esme…

-y también le gustan otras cosas ¿Verdad Edward?- el comentario de Emmet me hizo enrojecer, Edward simplemente rió bajito pero mirando a su hermano, Tanya no hizo nada más que un sonido con la garganta…

Edward ocupo un lugar a mi lado, Alice fue rápida y se sentó a un lado de su hermano cuando Tanya amenazaba por hacerlo; como siempre la cena fue divertida, al menos así lo vi yo, Emmet no paraba de hacer comentario fuera de lugar, incluso logró hacer sonrojar su propia madre y hacer reír hasta morir a Carlisle, Edward mantenía mi atención cada cinco minutos y lo hacia dándome besos en el cuello o deslizando su mano por mi pierna… pero siempre con el mismo resultado, que yo me sonrojara… llegó la hora en que yo debía irme porque ya era tarde y mañana tendría trabajo…

-mamá, papá, debemos irnos…- comenzó a despedirse Edward…

-¿Qué no pueden resistir un minuto mas para estar en su casa calientitos y contentos?- inquirió Emmet en tono de broma…

-algunos trabajamos, animal…- espetó Edward por lo cual su hermano rió…- papá, nos vemos dentro de unas horas…- su comentario me causo interés, ¿Por qué dentro de unas horas? Carlisle asintió y yo me despedí…

-que pasen linda noche, gracias por… haber soportado las molestia mientras yo estaba de viaje…- me disculpé aunque no quería recordar eso…

-¿molestias? - inquirió Tanya…- oh… sabes… cierto, Bella… ¿eras tu la que acompañó a Demetri? Había olvidado tu rostro y eso que te acaba de ver en la televisión… que escándalo ese ¿eh? Siempre pensé que ese tipo seria capaz de una cosa así… ¿sabias que por culpa de él, Edward terminó conmigo?- el ambiente se puso tan tenso que hasta la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Emmet… Edward estaba a apunto de contestar, pero ella ya me había echo enojar…

-si, ya lo sabia, Alice me lo había comentado… que cosas ¿no? Pero bueno, así sucede a veces, hay algunas que… no controlan su… yo interior ¿cierto? Cuando no se recuerda el significado de la palabra "dignidad"… - Alice comenzó a reír al igual que Rosalie, preferí no ver a Esme o a Carlisle, yo misma sabía que esta respuesta era bastante grosera… Tanya estaba roja del enojo pero esta vez no me contestó nada…

-buenas noches…- agregó Edward en tono neutro, todos contestaron al mismo tiempo y finalmente salimos de ahí; hubo silencio hasta que llegamos al centro de la ciudad…

-¿fui muy grosera?- pregunté a Edward, él expuso una media sonrisa…

-fuiste bastante cordial… yo iba decirle otras cosas que a ti te hubieran provocado escándalo…- suspiré…- entonces… si estabas celosa…

-no… no lo estaba… y si lo hubiera estado jamás te lo diría…- contesté…

-eso es un si… te ves adorable cuando estas celosa…

-¿Cómo la sabes?- mi voz sonó bastante aguda y Edward comenzó a reír, yo me molesté, pero tenía razón, si estaba celosa…

Salí del auto después de que él abrió la puerta y subí a mi habitación sin ver nada en especial en la casa… abrí el closet y comencé a desvestirme…

Escuché los pasos de Edward, que venía caminando hacia la habitación… bostecé y sentí mi cuerpo bastante cansado… cuando Edward abrió la puerta es cuando yo terminé de ponerme un blusón color rosa…

-¿estas molesta?...- preguntó, yo sonreí evitando que me viera a los ojos…

-en absoluto…- contesté y volví a bostezar, me estiré sobre la cama y Edward se acostó a mi lado unos minutos después…- lamento decirte esto pero mi cuerpo no va a aguantar una noche de pasión…

-no planeaba hacer el amor contigo esta noche, al menos no hace unos minutos, necesitas descansar… - acarició mi mejilla dulcemente y yo cerré los ojos…- duerme… -creo que solo hice un sonido con la garganta para indicarle que aceptaba el consejo y juró que nunca en mi vida me había dormido tan rápido, me sentía tan bien, incluso cuando el asqueroso despertador comenzó a sonar no me molesté, tanteé el aparato hasta que logré apagarlo; giré mi cuerpo y me estiré, un momento, algo andaba mal, recorrí la superficie de la cama con mis manos y no había nada… abrí los ojos con bastante rapidez y me incorporé en ese mismo tiempo…

-¿Edward?- lo llamé, me levanté de la cama y busqué en el baño…- ¡¿Edward?!- espeté con la cabeza asomada en el pasillo, nadie contestó, me giré un poco y descubrí un papel sobre mi tocador, caminé hacia él...

"_... lamento si te incomoda que no este pero… debía estar trabajando en el hospital, no quise despertarte, necesitabas descansar, te estaré llamando a los largo del día para explicarte todo, te amo, no lo olvides…_

_Edward…"_

Bueno, al menos dejó una explicación, abrí el closet y la ropa de mis maletas ya estaba acomodada, sonreí como tonta al darme cuenta que fue Edward quien había hecho eso; escogí algo sencillo, un vestido negro que llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, la manga era corta y tenía un escote bastante lindo, se adornaba con un cinturón a la altura de la cintura para darle mejor forma a tu figura, después de que me di una ducha rápida me arregle como siempre, unos tacones altos, los cuales amaba y mi maquillaje y peinado natural, a las 6:45 iba camino al trabajo; llegué pronto y como siempre fui recibida con respeto, pobre de aquel que me preguntara sobre los hecho que recién habían pasado…

-Ángela, ven a mi oficina por favor…- espeté y la chica estuvo dentro en menos de un minuto, me saludó cordialmente…- convoca a una reunión, necesito un nuevo vicepresidente y ya tengo pensado quien va a ser… quiero a todos en esa reunión, incluso a los jefes de la mesa de abogados Swan, por favor…

-claro Bella… este… ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

-oh… ya lo hice no te preocupes…

-bien, esta bien la junta para las cuatro ¿te parece?- yo asentí y le sonreí; el resto del día fue un total caos, incluso tuve que avisarle a Edward que no podría salir a comer con él, no pude apartarme de mi oficina en todo el día, por culpa del escándalo, el trabajo se había complicado, pero no era nada que no se pudiera manejar… Ángela fue muy atenta en traerme algo de comer mientras yo revisaba balances, Jacob acudió a mi cuando se lo pedí, como podrán entender, mi amigo tenia todo para ser el nuevo vicepresidente, pero no le dije mi idea, aun no…

Llego la hora de la reunión…

-buenas tardes señores… como sabrán, debido a los desafortunados eventos actuales, tuve el placer de despedir a Demetri McCord, lo cual ha sido algo muy positivo para la empresa…- algunos rieron, uno de ellos fue Jake…- debo informarles que las asociaciones fueron completadas y logramos extender nuestra empresa, lo cual incrementara las producciones en los próximos meses…

-felicidades señorita Swan…- apuntó el Sr. Maxwell y gracias a él varios empezaron a aplaudir… agradecí y Jacob logró que enrojeciera…

La reunión continuó, mientras yo les indicaba como seguirían los movimientos y procesos el resto del año, así se haría el trabajo mas sencillo y rápido, de todas formas solo era mantener a la empresa en primer lugar…

-bueno, como estamos por finalizar, quiero proponer al que para mi es el mejor candidato para la vicepresidencia, tiene mi total confianza y también es por él el éxito de las asociaciones…- Jacob me miró con los ojos como plato, obviamente sabia que hablaba de él… - Jacob Black…- terminé de decir…- ya saben el procedimiento señores, si están en desacuerdo háganmelo saber…- musité y después observé a cada uno con esa mirada intimidatoria que Charlie me había enseñado hace algunos años, nadie habló y de nuevo fue el Sr. Maxwell, viejo amigo de papá, el primero en felicitar a Jake por su nuevo puesto… la reunión terminó y todos comenzaron a salir, a decir verdad, comenzaban a irse, ya eran casi las diez de la noche…

-bienvenido al barco vicepresidente…- bromeé, Jake aun no parecía salir de su ensoñación…

-Bella, eres increíble… gracias…- me abrazó con fuerza y me dio una vuelta en el aire mientras yo reía…- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Hay varios más experimentados que yo en esto…

-pero no hay nadie que me conozca tanto como tú, además, así te mantengo vigilado…- volvimos a reír… Jacob me volvió a abrazar y después se despidió de mí; Ángela ya se había ido, creo que yo era la única que seguía ahí, comencé a recoger mis cosas, pero casi me da un infarto cuando alguien cerró la puerta a mis espaldas…

-¿tratas de matarme?- pregunté con la mano en el corazón, él sonrió maliciosamente y llegó a mi en menos de un minuto, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos con demasiada fiereza y agradecí que ya no hubiera nadie que pudiera ver esto… su lengua luchaba contra la mía para apoderarse del beso pero era una lucha bastante ardiente, gemí al sentirlo tan cerca, él en respuesta levanto mi cuerpo y me acomodó sobre el escritorio, mis cosas cayeron al suelo…

-ya no aguanto más…- dijo con voz ronca mientras trataba de quitarme la ropa… sonreí por lo necesitado que se veía de tenerme y me dejé llevar… de todas formas estábamos solos…

-Edward…- gemí cuando su mágica mano hizo contacto con mi entrepierna…

-¿dime?- su lengua se deslizaba por mi cuello, probablemente dejando marcas pero eso no me importaba, odie que se separara de mí pero él lo aprovechó para levantarme y quitarme el estorboso vestido…

-¿no podemos esperar a llegar a casa?- pregunté entre jadeos…

-no… no aguanto…- ronroneó, mi vestido calló al suelo y vi como Edward se deleitaba viendo mi cuerpo…- demonios, Bella… ¿siempre debes usar esa lencería?- preguntó y yo reí, de nuevo me acomodó sobre el escritorio pero esta vez yo rodeé su cintura con mis piernas… comenzaba a mojarme tan solo de sentir su excitación tan cerca…

Sin más, logró quitarme mi sostén y sin esperar llevó su boca mis senos…

-Edward…- gemí y arqueé mi espalda, llevé mis manos a su cabello mientras lo masajeaba… siguió con su trabajo con mi pecho derecho, siempre con la misma técnica, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo…

Cuando volvió a mis labios empecé a desabotonar su camisa y esta vez lo hice rápido, llegué al borde sus pantalones y tiré de ellos con necesidad…

Cuando logré quitar el botón, deslicé el cierre hacia abajo acariciando su miembro en la acción… Edward soltaba jadeos directos a mi cuello…

-te necesito en mí Edward… -jadeé…

-paciencia…- contestó y me miró a los ojos… sus manos acunaron mi rostro y me besó con mucha ternura mientras yo delineaba sus líneas, cuando separó sus labios yo me incliné hacia delante, besando su cuello, mis manos estaban en su espalda, acercándolo a mí…

-Bella… no sabes lo bien que se siente eso…- decía en voz baja…- te deseo tanto preciosa…- con mucho cuidado me separó de él y volvió a besarme con furia… mi necesidad me hizo comenzar a frotarme contra él, haciendo que ambos gimiéramos por el contacto, Edward se despojó de sus bóxers, dejando a la vista su muy bien dotado miembro…

Hizo que mi me recostará en el escritorio y me quitó la diminuta prenda que quedaba cubriéndome…

-Dios, Edward…- gemí mas alto cuando comenzó a besar mi intimidad…- sigue…- sentía su lengua separando cada uno de mis pliegues y yo movía inconscientemente mis caderas conforme él se movía…

Sus manos iban de arriba abajo por mi abdomen hasta que se detuvieron en mi cintura, moviéndome a su ritmo…

-ahí… Edward… estoy cerca…- ladeé mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos con fuerza al sentir mi orgasmo tan cerca… Edward aumentó el ritmo y comenzó a jugar con mi punto de placer, el calor se concentró en mi vientre y estaba a punto de explotar…- ¡Edward!... Dios… así… ¡Edward!- lo ultimo fue un grito combinado con un gemido, sentí la explosión recorrer mi cuerpo, jadeaba sin control y no dejé de hacerlo hasta que Edward terminó de limpiar todo rastro de mi orgasmo…

-deliciosa…- susurró y me sonrió, yo correspondí el gesto…

-hazme el amor ya…- rogué, él soltó una risa y me haló hacia él, sin saber que iba a hacer me dejé llevar por sus movimientos, me levantó de la mesa y quede frente a él solo por un momento… sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos pero él se separó con un gemido ronco y me giró quedando de espaldas a él, sonreí por la forma en la que él planeaba hacerme el amor…

-¿te molesta?- preguntó, yo negué y entonces me penetró con fuerza… - mírame…- espetó mientras me embestía con fuerza, yo hacia esfuerzos para no correrme en ese instante, por Dios, esto era el cielo…- mírame, Bella… dijo mas fuerte y tuve que hacerlo, en cuanto lo hice él comenzó a besarme con violencia, solté un gemido un gemido en su boca y él también… cuando el beso terminó apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y coloqué una mano detrás de su cuello y la otra en la mesa, para sostenerme…

-Edward… ¡si! ¡Así!- grité llena de placer… los jadeos de Edward eran mas altos…- ¡si! ¡Edward! – sentí la explosión en mi interior y dejé de moverme…

-aun no amor…- espetó Edward, obviamente no iba a dejarlo sin sentir algo, seguí con mis movimientos y yo ya iba para mi segundo orgasmo con Edward dentro…

-Bella…- gimió, estaba cerca y yo también…- eso es bebé…

-¡Edward! Otra vez… ¡oh dios!- chillé y sentí como me embestía con mucha mas fuerza que lo sentí casi hasta la garganta…

-¡Bella! Bebé… me voy a correr…- jadeo en mi oído, yo lo tomé de los brazos, sentía su miembro palpitar en mi interior…

-lléname…- gemí…- descárgate en mí… ¡Edward!

-¡Bella!- gimió y con la ultima estocada ambos gritamos el nombre del otro, sentí el liquido cálido llenarme por completo al mismo tiempo que un orgasmo perfectamente intenso recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo…

Edward apoyó su rostro en mi hombro y beso mi cuello con calma mientras tratábamos de controlar la agitada respiración…

-te amo, preciosa…- susurró al fin y salió con mucha lentitud de mí, me giré lentamente ya que casi no tenia fuerza…

-y yo a ti…- dije en un susurro y ambos nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor y pasión antes de vestirnos e irnos a casa a seguramente continuar con esto…

* * *

**Aquii el otroo capiituloo jejeje...xD Esperoo y lo hayan disfrutadoo y creoo que esta un pocoo largoo jejeje^^!!! agradescoo sus revieews y a los que me deseaaroon suerteee en el exammenn, peroo aun no see como me fuee xq' no me han dadoo califiicaciiones peroo de todas formas, miil graciiazz, en fiin, ahora es horaa de dar crediitos a mii priimo que "me ayudo" con el capiitulo, aunque noo muchooo jajaja, hombresss puff!!! jajajaja;D Ya han de suponer en que "me ayudo" a tener iideas, aclaro, no habia camaras de seguriidad en la sala de juntas donde Edward y Bella demostraon cuuaaaannnto se aman jajaja, creoo que es todo lo que tengo por deciir, me despiido no siin antes pediirles que pasen a: "Dangerous Love" ... ya casii se termiinaaa:D que andenn de los mejor y no dejen de mandar sus opiniiones, kizzezzz... **

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCIITO VERDEE^^!!! REVIEEWWSS^^!!!**

**REVIEEWSSS^^!!!**


	20. planes de viaje

**=planes de viaje =**

**Edward POV…**

¿Había sido imprudente? No, no lo creo, si así hubiera sido, Bella probablemente me hubiera dicho que me detuviera o algo parecido, además, que más daba pensar en eso ahora que ya estábamos en casa, subiendo casi corriendo las escaleras con un mismo objetivo… la cama…

-¿siempre eres desesperado?- inquirió Bella divertida…

-solo por ti…- contesté, la levanté del suelo y ella rápidamente rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas, adentre mi lengua a su boca y ella se unió pronto a la lucha…

La dejé de nuevo en el suelo y comencé a desvestirme, demonios, ¿tan necesitados estábamos?

El vestido de Bella cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que yo tiraba mi camisa y el pantalón con el bóxer, llevé mis manos a su espalda para quitarle ese estorboso sostén, ella mordía su labio inferior intentado no gemir, pero yo la quería escuchar… sentí el borde de la cama detrás de mi piernas, deslicé mis manos hasta las bragas de Bella, las cuales deslicé por sus piernas antes de quitarlas por completo…

-me pone al cien verte así de listo…- jadeó y llevó mi miembro a sus manos…- ¿sabes que quiero hacer ahora?- caí a la cama con ella encima de mi, rápidamente coloqué mis manos en sus caderas mientras yo me acomodaba mejor en esa superficie…

-¿Qué quieras hacer?- pregunté entre jadeos, Bella rió bajito y separó sus labios de los míos para comenzar a besar mi cuello, sentí como su lengua pasaba por mis pectorales haciendo que una corriente placentera atravesara mi cuerpo… cada vez iba más abajo, más cerca…- Bella… ¿Qué intentas?

-quiero probarte… - ronroneó mirándome excitada, Dios, era mi perdición… - ¿no quieres que lo haga?- preguntó maliciosamente… la muy desgraciada comenzó a recorrer mi miembro con su mano, con un vaivén exquisito…

-hazlo ya…- gemí, ella volvió a reír y entonces lo introdujo completo en su boca, demonios, ella sabía como hacer esto a la perfección, una de sus manos estaba sobre mi abdomen y la otra daba masajes a mis testículos, solo para prolongar el momento…- Bella… sigue…- jadeé y yo, sin ningún cargo de conciencia llevé mi mano a sus cabellos para marcarle el ritmo, su lengua hacia círculos y succionaba la punta, cerré los ojos con fuerza…

-así… mierda ¡Bella!- no evité soltar maldiciones, esta mujer me hacia revivir al monstruo de mi interior, ahora mismo tenia ganas de cogerla por los brazos y embestirla hasta que perdiera la voz de tanto gritar de placer…- ¡Bella!- la guié para que fuera mas rápido y así lo hizo, me levanté un poco para verla, era la cosa mas erótica que había visto, su cabeza subía y bajaba conforme hacia eso y su lengua se sentía… Estaba a punto de correrme, muy cerca…- ¡Bella!

Al final lo hice, sentí como me descargaba en su boca y como su lengua pasaba por toda la extensión de mi miembro para quitar cualquier rastro de semen… cuando se levantó vi como había un rastro de mi liquido en la orilla de su labio, ella sonrió de forma provocadora y pasó su lengua por esa minúscula gota, limpiándola por completo, me levanté y la halé hacia mí, ataque sus labios como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hiciera y sentí como se acomodaba sobre mi…

-me encantas…- susurró o mejor dicho jadeó y comenzó a frotarse haciendo que mi excitación comenzara a formarse otra vez…

-¿nunca te cansas?- pregunté en tono de broma…

-no… quiero que me hagas tuya en todas las formas que puedas…- le sonreí antes de atacar sus labios con fiereza, se sentía tan bien, parecía como si tuvieran miel, su aliento tenia un sabor a mí esencia debido a lo que acaba de hacer…

Ella se separó solo para mirarme a los ojos, tomó mi miembro entre sus manos y la vi morderse el labio cuando lo introdujo a su sexo, sus paredes, estrechas, calientes y mojadas fueron como tocar el cielo mismo… y todo aumento cuando ella comenzó a moverse…

-sigue…- jadeé, ella contenía sus gemidos, de eso si me daba cuenta… llevó una de sus manos a uno de sus senos, para pellizcar uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás… coloqué mis manos en sus caderas y le indiqué que se moviera en círculos, ella así lo hizo… lento, llevando un suave pero excitante vaivén…

-Edward… oh si… que rico…- gimió bajito…- ¡Ed!

Me levanté un poco para llevarme uno de sus pezones a mi boca, ella comenzó a moverse mas de prisa, prácticamente estaba saltando sobre mí…

-más rápido, preciosa… sigue… déjate llevar…

-si… Edward… estoy cerca…- un gemidos bastante alto abandonó sus labios y después se dejó llevar por el placer, sus movimientos era desenfrenados y cada vez que paraba yo la hacia moverse con mis manos en sus caderas… veía como sus pechos saltaban debido al movimiento y sus paredes se contraían gracias a la fricción, mi miembro palpitaba de la excitación y cuando sentí que iba a venirme ella comenzó a convulsionarse de pies a cabeza, mantenía la boca abierta pero sin dejar salir ningún sonido, solo jadeos…

-¡Edward! ¡Oh Dios! Edward…

-déjate llevar… córrete… ¡Bella!- le rogué a tan solo un par de segundos del orgasmo…

-lléname… otra vez… Edward quiero sentirte… ¡Edward!- gimió y sentí el orgasmo mas intenso en toda mi vida, Bella prácticamente se deshizo sobre mi mientras que no dejaba de jadear y gemir mi nombre hasta que no terminé de llenarla por completo, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío como si de una manta se tratase y después se acomodó a mi lado…

-E…Edward…- comenzó a hablar...

-e…eso fue maravilloso… ¿n…no crees?- inquirí, ella me sonrió y unió sus labios a los míos…

-aun no quiero descansar…- musitó…

-¿insaciable?

-aprendí de ti…- bromeó y esta vez me coloqué encima de ella…

-hu hum… por eso me vuelves loco…- acepté, la bese con ternura…- te amo mi sexy, dulce y hermosa Bella…

-y yo a ti… - fue lo que me contestó antes de que continuáramos con una noche nada aburrida… perdía la cuenta de cuantas veces su nombre salió de su boca pero debo decir que había extrañado hacerla mía… sin saber porque, Bella tenia esa reacción en mi, cada gesto, por mas inocente o pequeño que fuera, provocaba una reacción a mi instinto salvaje… siempre que terminábamos comenzaba a sentir esas ganas de poseerla, de recordarle que ella solo era mía y de nadie más, hacerla sentir la mujer mas dichosa en el mundo… y afortunadamente yo lo podía lograr…

A eso de las cinco de la mañana, desperté porque Bella estaba llorando, su frágil cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos, pensé que estaba despierta pero no era así…

-¿Bella?- la llamé, ella se removió por un momento pero al final despertó…- amor ¿estas bien?

-Edward… yo… lo siento… lamento haberte despertado…- dijo con voz ronca…

-no importa… ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

-no… no lo se… creo que si… pero… no quiero pensar en eso… lo siento…-tranquila…- le dije y la estreché mas contra mí…- duerme, yo estoy aquí- le di un beso en la frente y ambos nos perdimos en la inconsciencia…

&

&

&

&

&

Salí de la cama un poco antes de que Bella se despertara, acababa de recibir una llamada de Carlisle… debía presentarme en el hospital a mas tardar en una hora solo para planear las cosas del viaje dentro de tres días…

-¿Edward?- llamó Bella… subí corriendo las escaleras para ir…

-buenos días amor…- se giró cuando le contesté y yo la acune en mis brazos para comenzar a besarla, siempre me preguntaba si algún día me iba a cansar de esto… de despertar viendo su rostro o de dedicarme a amarla todas la noches… tal vez nunca me cansaría, estar con Bella no era nada rutinario, además que ella no era como todas las chicas que existían en el mundo, ella era única…

Me separé de ella un momento solo para verla a los ojos, ella sonrió en cuanto yo le sonreí y de nuevo volvimos a la burbuja…

-¿debes irte?- preguntó… yo suspiré y Bella comenzó a reír…

-Carlisle quiere tener todo bien planeado para el viaje… tu sabes… debemos ver a que hora será el vuelo, contactar al piloto de nuestro avión, avisar a Alice y Emmet cuando y donde deben encontrarnos allá… así que… mucho trabajo…

-¿tus hermanos también irán?- preguntó y entonces recordé que no le había dicho una noticia muy importante a mi ángel…

-eh… si…- titubeé, ella levantó una ceja y yo pasé mi mano por mi cabello…- Bella… creo que omití el hecho que me van a dar una especie de reconocimiento y alguna otra cosa, no se que la verdad… pero, es porque, hice un proyecto para tratar de mejorar la vida de los pacientes con enfermedades terminales y bueno, les pareció que era excelente y lo llevaran a cabo en casi todos los hospitales del país…

-Edward, eso es… estupendo, por Dios…- sus delicados brazos rodearon mi cintura y yo la estreché contra mi…- no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento por ti…

-eso es bueno…- musité y la besé en la frente…

-¿entonces todos irán?

-si… la familia obviamente…

-seguramente Alice querrá obligarme a escoger mi vestuario…

-probablemente…- contesté entre risas… mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era una llamada de papá…- ya voy para allá…- fue lo único que contesté y le colgué, me despedí de Bella y salí de la casa…

**Bella POV…**

Después de que Edward se fue llamé a Alice…

-hola, Bells… ¿Qué pasa?

-Alice, voy manejando al trabajo… necesito hablar contigo sobre algo de suma importancia…- dije de modo serio…

-¿estas embarazada?

-¡No!...- dije con voz bastante aguda, no se porque su pregunta siempre me causaba sorpresa o pánico…- no, Alice, es otra cosa… solo, ¿podrías venir a mi oficina a la hora de la comida? Tal vez podremos salir y ya hablamos ¿te parece?

-eh… claro… pero, si llego a retrasarme es porque estoy terminando de ajustar algunos aspectos de mi ultimo lanzamiento…

-si no te preocupes… nos vemos…

Llegué a la empresa en poco tiempo, los empleados ya estaban en lo suyo, lo cual debían hacer si no querían salir de aquí rogando por un nuevo empleo el cual nunca tendrían…

-buenos días, Bella… te dejé los balances de el Sr. Cron en tu escritorio, amm… tienes una reunión con el Sr. Maxwell a las cuatro y debes llamar a la empresa Pure Inc., para negociar los cambios en el personal…- decía mi muy eficiente secretaria mientras entraba a mi oficina…

-día ocupado ¿cierto?- inquirí bromeando…

-algo, pero… mañana será peor, bueno… así será si aun tienes en pie no asistir la próxima semana…

-oh si… eh… Jacob estará al mando, tengo un compromiso en Washington… algo de la familia…- sentí que me sonrojaba y Ángela disimulo una sonrisa…

-si, por supuesto, solo la familia… por cierto ¿Cómo vas con Edward?- la miré con una ceja arriba, ella se sonrojó, seguramente pensó que iba a comenzar a gritarle por meterse en mi vida…

-todo va bien… aunque… llevamos poco tiempo juntos, apenas dos semana tal vez menos… cuando pase el año ya podrás preguntarme mejor…- ella comenzó a reír y yo también…- ¿podrías avisarle a Jacob que lo necesito en la sala de juntas dentro de una hora?

-claro… bueno, te dejo trabajar…- me despedí con una mano y yo entré en lo mío…

Una pila de papeles y lo digo literalmente, una pila de papeles estaba sobre mi escritorio, mi computadora tenia 32 mensajes de empresas exteriores que debía revisar y alguno que otro evento que debíamos patrocinar; comencé con lo mas sencillo, revisar y firmar papeles… no tardé mucho, la mayoría eran cosas de mobiliario, cosas que comprar, estados de cuenta de los cuales Jacob estaba encargado… futuras reuniones, nuevos empleados, renuncias, etc.…

A las doce del día estaba revisando la porquería de balances que el incompetente de Cron me había entregado…

-hola preciosa…- dijo Jacob cuando entró a mi oficina, levanté el rostro…

-creí que había pedido verte en una hora y eso fue hace tres horas…- espeté con voz frustrada, sobre todo porque el estúpido balance tenia varios errores…

-oh… lo siento… pero, no eres la única que trabaja, estamos un poco alterados ¿cierto?- eso lo dijo en tono de broma solo para mi y yo quise abofetearlo…

-lo que le sigue… esto es una total porquería…- espeté con la voz elevada…

-¿Qué es?- le entregué el primer folder que acaba de revisar…

-wow… sabes, si le entregas esto a los de Pure, querrán disolver la asociación…

-ya lo se…- musité, Jacob me ayudo con los mensajes en la computadora, se podría decir que esta mañana trabajamos juntos, le agradecí con el alma cuando cancelo su cita con Leah solo para terminar el trabajo conmigo y cuando al fin lo hicimos…

-Ángela, quiero ver a John aquí en menos de un segundo… por cierto, ve preparándole el documento de su liquidación…- Jacob tenia una sonrisa en la cara y yo solo lo fulminé con la mirada, después de un minutos y medio el incompetente hizo su aparición…

-¿quería verme Señorita Swan?

-si… ¿quiero que me expliques que es esto?- levanté los tres folders mal hechos frente a él, Jacob se acomodó en su asiento y comenzó a observar…

-son los balances, lamento si los hice mal pero tenia un compromiso en casa así que lo hice rápido…

-oh… un compromiso, lo entiendo… bien…- miré hacia el escritorio y después a él…- ¿Qué tal si te doy mas libertad para tus compromisos?

-¿se podría? Seria excelente…- sonrió estúpidamente…

-si, lo se…- sonreí sínicamente y Jacob entendió lo que iba a decir…- esta tarde la tienes libre, te doy seis horas para desalojar tu oficina y comenzar a buscarte otro empleo porque en mi empresa no acepto gente inútil e incompetente… así que… estas despedido…

-¿Qué? Pero…

-no me importa lo que me vas a decir, te largas… seis horas John… solo seis horas o te irá peor…- el estúpido salió dando traspiés y yo caí en mi asiento con la cabeza entre las manos… resoplé…

-vaya, eres buena despidiendo gente…

-quieres que lo aplique contigo…- él me guiñó un ojo y levanto las manos en símbolo de paz…

-entonces… quedamos con un empleado menos y un vacante para director de finanzas… vaya Swan tu si que eres buena…

-Jake…- suspiré…- dime, ¿Cuánto crees tu que no querrán renunciar a sus antiguos empleos y unirse a la empresa mas importante en el mundo de los negocios?- pregunté sarcásticamente…

-buen punto…- sonrió…- ¿a quien quieres que llame?

-tu no llamas a nadie, eres el segundo a cargo y la próxima semana serás el primera, debo ir a Washington pero supongo que eso ya lo sabias…

-oh si, Cullen ¿cierto?- aun no entendía como podía odiarlo tanto, no era mala persona…- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fuera?

-una semana y después tendré trabajo hasta que tenga mas de cincuenta años… por cierto ya van a comenzar los eventos, somos patrocinadores de varios desfiles de moda, entrega de premios, publicaciones editoriales y otras cosas…

-genial, trabajo… y sin un director financiero…- espetó, yo sonreí y entonces pensé en una buena persona, dispuesta a renunciar en su trabajo solo por venir aquí…

-Jacob, sabes… creo que si tendrás que llamar a mi aspirante… quiero a Emmet en esta empresa a mas tardar mañana… pon en practica tus encantos con él, de toda formas se entienden muy bien…

-eso es perturbador, pero… me gusta tu idea…- abrí la boca cuando lo dijo…- lo de contratarlo, cielos Bella, como crees que gastaré mis encantos en ese semejante mastodonte cerebro hueco como su hermano…

-oye…- chillé y el comenzó a reír…

-a las cinco hablo contigo, te dejo salir a comer…- le sonreí y esperé a que Alice llegara mientras hacia unas llamadas de rutina a las empresas asociadas…

Hora y media después mi energética amiga entró a mi oficina con una sonrisa que se pasaba de lo radiante…

-hola, cuñada… ¿Cómo va el trabajo?- enrojecí…

-bien y Alice… aun no soy tu cuñada… técnicamente…- titubeé y dije apenada…

-si claro…- guiñó un ojo y otra vez me sonroje…- ¿entonces a donde iremos o mejor dicho de que querías hablarme?

-amm… quiero organizar una pequeña fiesta para el cumpleaños de Edward… él me dijo que ustedes también irán a Washington así que… pensaba que fuera algo familiar y sorpresa obviamente…

-aww Bella… a Edward le encantará, sobre todo si le dices que todo lo planeaste tú…- dijo y me dio un abrazo…- ¿Cuál es el plan?

-después de su velada, tal vez al siguiente día, solo familia y bueno, no conozco a los amigos de Edward…

-dejémoslo en solo amigos…- reí… unos momentos después yo iba manejando hacia el restaurante con Alice platicando animadamente de sus planes para la fiesta…

…- olvidé decirte algo Bella…- la voz de Alice parecía haberse convertido en un siseo con algo de frustración…

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté y entramos al restaurante…

-la señorita Tanya "zorra" Denali también nos va a acompañar…- me detuve en seco, solo de imaginar que esa mugre perra en celo se le estaría insinuando a Edward por una semana completa fue como echarme un balde de agua fría…- yo también me molesté cuando papá me lo dijo pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?- llegamos a nuestra mesa y recibí un mensaje de Edward…

…_Fui a tu oficina y no te encontré, ¿estas sola?...- _respondí el mensaje rápidamente, diciéndole que estaba con Alice, él solo me dijo que no dejara que perturbara mi mente y yo comencé a reír, le pregunté que si ya había salido a comer y solo me contestó que estaba en una reunión importante de trabajo, no lo molesté mas y me dediqué a la platica que tenia con Alice acerca de la fiesta…

La comida estaba riquísima y prácticamente yo no tenía ganas de volver a la oficina pero lo tenía que hacer, pagamos lo que habíamos pedido y caminamos hacia la salida…

Todo iba bien hasta que vi a esa estúpida mujer entrar al restaurante pavoneándose con pavo real, un muy feo y asqueroso pavo real…

Pero eso no fue todo… el supuesto "estoy ocupado en una reunión de trabajo" entró detrás de ella, me quedé inmóvil, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a engañarme con que estaba trabajando y estaba saliendo con ella? Me había mentido, esas veces que dijo que no le importaba se fueron al caño cuando los vi dándose un abrazo antes de llegar a la mesa… Edward aun no me veía y yo no me movía, Alice finalmente los vio y soltó un jadeo de indignación… yo no sabia ni que hacer, solo tenia los ojos puestos en ellas, en sus sonrisas falsas solo con un propósito… y luego ver a ese maldito imbécil devolverle las características sonrisas de una mujer urgida…

-¿Bella?- llamó Alice cuando me vio caminando hacia la salida…- ¡Bella!- demonios, pensé cuando ella gritó mi nombre, entonces me detuve y vi como ellos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, Edward prácticamente palideció y la zorra de Tanya extendió una sonrisa engreída por toda su cara fea, no se como o porque pero un nudo se formó en mi garganta y me hizo fruncir el ceño hacia Edward, no, no, no ahora… él se levantó y mi vista se nubló, jalé a Alice del brazo para salir de ahí antes de que comenzara a llorar…

-¿estas bien, Bella?

-estoy bien…- dije con voz ahogada y entré al auto…

-Bella, tal ves ella lo obligo…

-no trates de defender a tu hermano porque sabes muy bien que no es un santo…- eso eras cierto, ¿Cuántas veces no había sido capaz de romper corazones? Tal vez yo solo era una mas en su lista, como el premio mayor, tan solo de pensar que él me estaba usando para tener noches divertidas logró sacarme una lágrima y las demás no se hicieron esperar, llegué a la empresa y salí del auto con Alice pisándome los talones, dejé que ella hablara mientras íbamos en el elevador y yo trataba de no llorar pero el nudo se hacia cada vez mas grande…

Finalmente llegamos al piso de mi oficina…

-Bella, por Dios, di algo, ¿de verdad estas bien?

-estoy bien, Alice, no es nada importante, debí haberme dado cuenta de esto desde hace mucho tiempo… era obvio que Edward no podría estar solo conmigo tanto tiempo… lo comprendo…

-pero, Bella, Tanya es solo una…

-no importa que sea…- espeté en voz alta y entonces Jacob hizo acto de presencia…

-ey… ¿Por qué tanto grito? Hola Alice…- Alice solo levantó la mano y me miró consternada…- ¿sucede algo?

-felicidades, Black, tenias razón… solo era un juego…- entré a mi oficina dejando a Jacob algo confundido pero solo pasaron diez minutos antes de que él y Alice entraran a la oficina…

-no te preocupes, cuando lo vea, voy a partirle la cara tantas veces que tendrá que contratar a un cirujano plástico para que puedan volver a poner en su sitio todas las piezas del rostro…- Alice suspiró y yo me enojé mas, ¿Por qué tenían que meterse en mi vida?

-los dos, largo de aquí… y tú, no harás nada…- le dije a Jacob…

-no yo no me voy hasta que no me expliques todo…

-¿explicar? Jacob que quieres que te diga, que lo vi entrando a un restaurante muy feliz con otra mujer ¿eso?

-era Tanya…- dijo Alice en voz baja, Jacob asintió y caminó hacia mi, sin decir anda me abrazó y por mas que quise negarme yo también lo abracé…

-es un idiota…- susurró y yo sonreí, se separó un poco de mí juntando mi frente con la suya…- ¿segura que todo esta bien?- preguntó bajito, yo asentí y la puerta de mi oficina se abrió, la furia me dominó por completo y sin ser responsable de mis acciones solo pensé en la venganza… jalé del cuello de la camisa de Jacob cuando vio a Edward parado con una cara de preocupación, Jake no puso oposición alguna y mis labios hicieron contacto con los de él, cerré los ojos y solo dejé que las cosas pasaran ,que él sintiera como me estaba sintiendo yo ahora… como un maldito juguete nada mas…

* * *

**Perdonnnnn!!! jajaja, es lo priimero que tenia que deciir jajaja, lo siiento por no actualiizarrr seguiido peroo, aarrg habia muchas cosas que ahcer, luego no podiia pensar porque las calificaciones de mis examenes ocupaban mii mente, peroo todoo saliio bien y volvii a tener inspiiracion, por favorr, diiganme que no estan enojadoos y que disfrutaron el capiitulo un poco cargado de Dramaaa jejeje;D Buenoo, miil graciias por sus reviewssss y les piido que pasen a mi otro Fic, lo acabo de iniiciiar hace comoo unos tres o cuatro diias, se llama "Undisclosed Desires" diganme que opiinan de el y dejenle reviewss tambiien jeje, buenoo me despiido, trataree de actuualiizar prontoo aunquee mi casa estara plgadaa de vacaciioniista, viienen mis priimos, son unos "angelitos" jajaja, ya han de entender a que me refiiero, bueno, que anden de lo mejor, recuerden dejar revieww y pasar a mii otra historiiaaa... por favor, se los ruego, visitenla...**

**me despiido, cuiidense y kiizezzz... **

**CLICK EN EL BOTONVITO VERDEEE^^!!! REVIEWSSS^^!**

**REVIEWWSSS^^!!!!!**


	21. Mía

**=Mía=**

**Bella POV…**

Tal vez fue un comportamiento de niña caprichosa, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto y al parecer a Jacob tampoco, él me sujetó más fuerte de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, ¿estaba bien eso? La verdad, lo que me pareció una eternidad fueron solo unos cuantos segundos hasta que me separé de Jacob, ambos estábamos jadeando y me miraba intensamente, me mordí el labio y le pedí disculpas con la mirada…

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Bella?- musitó Alice en tono de molestia o tal vez indignación… yo me giré y me di cuenta que Edward ya no estaba…- eso fue cruel, y tu Jacob, ¿Qué te pasa?

-no intercedas por él…- musité, miré a Jacob…- perdóname, no pensé simplemente fue lo primero que se me ocurrió…

-no te preocupes, lo que sea para joderle la vida…- dijo divertido…

-es mi hermano, estúpido…- vocifero mi amiga la duende, seguramente estaba enojada…- ¿te das cuenta de lo que él puede pensar?

-no me importa Alice, yo no voy a ser la misma estúpida de antes, eso solo fue para que sepa que conmigo no se juega…- Alice resopló, ella sabia que Edward se merecía algo así, aunque muy en mi interior ya comenzaba a arrepentirme…

Así pasé el resto del día, no lo llamé y tampoco recibí ningún mensaje ni llamada de él, eran casi las ocho de la noche, mi hora de salida cuando Jacob entró a mi oficina, yo ya estaba tomando mis cosas para irme…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté, él suspiró y se cruzó de brazos…

-eso quiero saber… ¿Cómo estas?

-bien… ¿no lo notas?

-no, la verdad no… no me engañas pequeña, ¿te arrepientes tan pronto?

-Jacob, cierra la boca, a ti no te vio Leah haciendo eso…

-no pero ya se lo dije, al principio se molestó pero después me regañó por andarle jodiendo la vida a Cullen…- sus palabras me dejaron sorprendida, ¿tanta confianza había?

-dile a Leah que me disculpe, no quería hacerlo…

-acabas de herir mi ego… gracias…- comencé a reír, ambos caminamos hacia el estacionamiento juntos…

-de verdad dile a Leah que lo siento…- dije cuando entraba al auto…- nos vemos mañana…

-espera.- espetó y me miró algo preocupado…- Bella, si las cosas se complican, yo… yo puedo hablar con Edward acercas de todo… aunque trates de negarlo, se que… es difícil para ti lo que pasó.- le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla…

-gracias, nos vemos mañana…- me despedí y me fui directo a casa, por tanto movimiento había olvidado preguntarle a Jacob como había salido lo del contrato de Emmet, aunque eso pasaba a segundo plano al regresar a la situación en la que me encontraba…

Suspiré cuando llegué a casa, el auto de Edward ya estaba ahí, no se porque pero sentí mucha tranquilidad al saber que él estaba allí.

Entré a casa, las luces estaban apagadas, menos la de la cocina, me quité el saco y caminé hacia allí, era ahora o nunca…

Edward estaba tomando un vaso de vino y parecía estar esperándome, tal vez me iba a gritar o algo peor… no dije nada y él mucho menos.

-¿te divertiste con Tanya?- pregunté sin si quiera pensar, pero es que estaba tan frustrada tan solo con haberlos imaginado juntos, y no solo eso, haber pensado en lo juntos que pudieron haber estado después.

-no comiences con tus tonterías…- dijo con una sonrisa de burla, eso me molestó aun más, ¿Acaso eso era una tontería? ¿Qué él se acostara con Tanya era una tontería?

-buenas noches…- fue lo único que dije y caminé hacia mi habitación…

Comencé a sentir un nudo en la garganta, bastante fuerte y sabía que eso solo iba a desaparecer cuando llorara, comencé a desvestirme y sin darme cuenta ya tenía lagrimas en los ojos, me las limpié rápidamente, no iba a dejar que él me viera llorando por esa maldita zorra, aventé la ropa al suelo, como si ella fuera la culpable de mi mal día, hice lo mismo con las zapatillas y me dejé caer en la cama con la ropa interior, coloqué mi cabeza entre las manos y cuando logré calmarme me volví a levantar, pero al momento de hacerlo, unos fuertes brazos me hicieron girar y no tuve tiempo de tomar aire incluso cuando sus labios hicieron presión en los míos con bastante furia, mis brazos estaban aprisionados entre nosotros… Edward empujó mi cuerpo con mucha fuerza y el golpe contra la pared si dolió, cuando jadeé fue cuando él se separó…

-jamás… jamás en tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso…- espetó, yo estaba jadeando, por un demonios, no sabia si ahora estaba enojado o simplemente celoso… me volvió a besar con fuerza y no se como me quitó el sostén y su cuerpo hizo mas presión contra el mío…- ¿él te besa mejor que yo?- inquirió y sus labios comenzaron a descender…- contéstame…- me miró a los ojos, yo no sabía ni que decir…

-no…

-¿no que?- presionó, gemí cuando su pelvis se movió hacia la mía, haciéndome sentir esa maravillosa excitación que yo le provocaba…- ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de lo que haces?

-me engañaste…- jadeé, él soltó una risa baja y tiró de mis brazos hasta que llegamos a la cama, él me empujó suavemente pero aun así yo caí sobre el colchón, él rápidamente se colocó encima de mi…

-creo que tu eres mas culpable que yo, Bella… refrescando tu memoria, yo no la besé…- sus labios presionaron los míos otra vez, ahora mas suaves…- en cambio tú esperaste a que yo llegara para ver como ese maldito perro te estaba tocando…

-venganza…- él se separó y me miró a los ojos…- quería que sintieras lo que yo…

-eso es cosa de niños, Bella…

- no me importa…- espeté y lo empujé para que se quitara pero esta vez y por primera vez sentí su cuerpo presionar el mío…

-no, no me voy a quitar…- se acercó mas…- no me importa si me ruegas que pare, te voy a demostrar que tu solo eres mía.

-no… te puedes ir con Tanya, estaría muy gustosa de acostarse contigo, yo no quiero hacerlo…

-¿dirías lo contrario con Jacob?- su pregunta me molestó y lo empujé con más fuerza pero no importó, él no se movió ni un centímetro…

-Edward… no estoy jugando…- él me dedicó una media sonrisa y oh por Dios, no se porque me negaba si yo quería que me hiciera suya otra vez, solo para saber que él me deseaba y que no me iba a dejar por otra…

-yo tampoco, amor… nunca juego…- dijo y esta vez me beso con furia, traté de resistirme solo unos segundos antes de que lo rodeara su cuello con mis brazos y lo atrajera mas a mí, coloqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y sentí esa estúpida sonrisa de victoria formándose en sus labios cuando lo hice.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás que solo te quiero a ti?- inquirió entre divertido y exasperado… yo no le contesté, simplemente me deshacía de la ropa que seguía cubriéndolo; después de unos minutos ambos estábamos completamente desnudos y yo debajo de su cuerpo tratando de tomar el control de nuestro beso…

Como era de esperarse comenzó a besar mi cuello y después mis pechos…

-Edward…- jadeé sin poder evitarlo, pero lo hacia demasiado bien… arqueé mi espalda cuando atrapó mi enhiesto pezón con sus dientes y empecé a gemir cuando introdujo un par de dedos en mi entrepierna…- ¡Edward!

-nadie te hace sentir lo que yo ¿cierto?- negué con la cabeza, no podía salir nada que no fueran gemidos de mi boca…- ¿te gusta lo que hago contigo?- preguntó con voz ronca y acelerando los movimientos con su mano, comenzó a besar mi abdomen contraído por el placer y su mano abandonó mi sexo para empezar a masajear el resto de mi cuerpo.

-Edward…- rogué y él obviamente sabía a que me refería…

-así que ahora si quieres de mí… trata de convencerme…- moví mis caderas para que él se acercara pero no lo hacía, estaba riéndose de mis jadeos y de ver lo necesitada que me había puesto…- ¿demasiado excitada?

-s…si…- jadeé… él no contestó nada y fue cuando sentí como su lengua pasaba por toda la extensión de mi sexo, gemí su nombre demasiado alto y él comenzó a besar mi parte mas intima…- Dios, Edward… sigue…

-dime cuanto te gusta…

-mucho… Ed… se siente muy rico…- gemí, empecé a mover mis caderas de acuerdo a sus movimientos y él aumento el ritmo de sus caricias, sentía ese perfecto placer comenzar llenarme pero aun no llegaba al final…

-¡Edward!- grité, sus manos presionaron mi cintura y comenzó a follarme con la lengua, esto era completamente perfecto y cada vez estaba mas cerca, cogí con fuerza la sabana y mi otra mano estaba apretando la almohada…- Edward, estoy cerca… más…- gracias al cielo hizo caso a todo lo que le dije…- oh si, ¡Edward!...- gemí aun mas alto y mi grandioso orgasmo por fin llegó, sentí como Edward limpiaba todo rastro de mi y mientras yo seguía lanzando jadeos al aire él volvió a acomodarse sobre mí, esta vez besaba mi cuello con bastante calma, acomodé una piernas a un lado de su cintura y me froté contra él, rápidamente sentí su miembro bastante listo y eso me fascino…

Cuando su rostro estuvo a la altura del mío, lo halé de la cabeza para besarlo, podía probar mi esencia en su boca y eso me excitaba más…

-¿aun tienes dudas?- preguntó contra mis labios…

-algunas…- no evité sonreír, Edward también lo hizo se acomodó entre mis piernas…

-que bueno que se como quitarlas de tu mente…- espetó y sin decir otra cosa me penetró con fuerza, gemí su nombre otra vez y él sonrió por eso, era un maldito engreído… rápidamente comenzó a moverse, yo acomodé mis piernas en su cintura pero él las acomodó un poco más arriba…

-sigue…- rogué y él así lo hizo.

-¿lo disfrutas?- yo asentí y mordí mi labio inferior, sus embestidas se hicieron aun mas fuertes, no sabía de donde sacaba la maldita fuerza para hacerlo pero me encantaba… - nadie te va a hacer sentir esto…- jadeó cerca de mi oído…- solo eres mía… dilo…

-si… Edward…- gemí…

-dilo…- volvió a decir y esta vez dejó de moverse, yo moví mi cadera, sabía cual era su juego…

-solo eres tú… Dios Edward solo tú me haces esto…- él sonrió y de nuevo comenzó a embestirme con fuerza… sus jadeos eran casi tan seguidos como los míos, solo que él si podía contener los gemidos, yo no…

-Bella… eres mi perdición…- jadeó y me beso con fuerza, esta vez yo me separé para tomar aire, sus movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos, sabia que él estaba tan cerca como yo porque ambos nos movíamos con la misma velocidad, intentando llegar al final…- ¡Bella!

-Edward… Dios, te amo tanto… ¡Edward!- gemí un par de veces más y él hizo lo mismo hasta que en la ultima estoada ambos llegamos al final, esta vez mi orgasmo fue mucho mejor, tal vez ayudaba que él siguiera moviéndose, tratando de terminar de llenarme, mi cuerpo se relajó por completo mientras Edward recorría mi cintura con ternura y besaba mi cuello con calma…

-te amo…- susurró y besó mis labios con ternura…- nunca voy a querer mas a una mujer que a ti…- acarició mis mejillas y finalmente se acomodó a un lado para atraerme hacia él con los brazos…

-perdón…- dije después de unos minutos de silencio, él seguía acariciando mi espalda desnuda mientras yo hacia lo mismo con su pecho… Edward soltó una risita y yo me apoyé del codo para levantar un poco mi rostro y verlo…

-suenas bastante arrepentida…- y lo estaba, pero por haber besado a Jacob, no por haber hecho el amor con él… lo miré un poco preocupada y él acaricio mi mejilla…- no estoy molestó, creo que me lo merecía, por cierto, te mentí porque sabia que te enojarías si te enterabas que había salido a comer con Tanya…

-fue peor que no me lo dijeras…

-si lo se, pero… bueno la verdad no se porque acepté ir con ella, la verdad, parecía verdaderamente arrepentida, casi me pide perdón de rodillas…

-¿y que hiciste?- inquirí y me volví a acomodar sobre su pecho…

-pues, acepté salir a comer con ella, creo que tenia que explicarme lo que había pasado, quiere iniciar desde cero, otra vez… y bueno, el abrazo fue por gratitud, nada más…

-Edward, el abrazo fue todo menos gratitud… es increíble que siendo tú, no te des cuenta que esa estúpida solo intenta acostarse contigo…- espeté molesta, Edward comenzó a reírse…

-amor, no me acostaría con ella, no otra vez… además, tú ya eres lo suficientemente maravillosa como para querer más…

-¿eso es un cumplido?- pregunté y él me besó la frente…

-bueno, me toca pedir disculpas, aunque sabes, creo que ya lo hice hace unos momentos, además, por eso me gustan las peleas…

-¿te gustan las peleas de pareja?- pregunté incrédula, no había nada bueno en ellas…

-no la verdad no, pero la parte de la reconciliación, bueno, eso si es bueno…- esta vez me tocó reír a mí…- entonces…- titubeó un rato…- ¿ya no tienes dudas de mí?

-supongo que no, pero… aun no tengo sueño, además es muy temprano ¿no crees?

-definitivamente nunca me acostaría con otra teniéndote a ti…- sonreí levemente y entonces decidí preguntarle algo que traía en mente prácticamente desde que empezamos nuestra relación…

-Edward…- musité seriamente y lo miré a los ojos…- tú sigues conmigo porque me amas de verdad o es solo por… sexo… ¿Cuál de las dos?- él me sonrió tiernamente y me abrazó con fuerza…

-tonta, Bella… ¿Qué te hace creer que solo te quiero por sexo? Nunca lo pienses, de verdad amor…- sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos…- te amo… de verdad, no por nuestras relaciones físicas, es simplemente porque tu eres hermosa en todo lo que haces… jamás dudes de lo que siento por ti ¿de acuerdo?

-soy mujer, es inevitable pensar en eso…- Edward rió un poco y yo también lo hice…

-ok, mujer insegura… ¿Qué tal si dejas de tener platicas con mi hermana y Rosalie acerca de las relaciones de pareja?- comencé a reír con fuerza, solo de pensar en nuestras charlas de chicas…- aunque de acuerdo con lo que saber, creo que pensaría que haz tenido mas charlas con Emmet que con Alice…

-de hecho, con ninguno de los dos… es un don…

-si, un muy buen don…- aceptó y volvió a besarme, suspiré cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos y caí en la inconsciencia después de haberlo hecho un par de veces más…

&

&

-Bella, hora de despertarse dormilona…- la voz de Edward era divertida, yo me acomodé mas en la cama…

-cinco minutos…- su risa me hizo sonreír…

-sabes, no te haré caso cuando me pidas que siga ya sabes en donde…- sentí como la sangre se iba a mi rostro pero mantuve los ojos cerrados… él beso mi frente y luego mis labios…- lamento arruinar tu sueño, cariño pero... te di media hora de mas para que descansaras, tus cinco minutos son solo diez para llegar a la oficina…

-¡mierda!- espeté y me levanté demasiado rápido de la cama, Edward comenzó a reír y yo me metí a la ducha, no cogí ropa, cuando salí solo tenía una toalla encima…- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Voy a llegar tarde…- musité cuando abrí el closet…

-tu jefa no se puede enojar ¿cierto?- lo fulminé con la mirada pero no evite sonreírle, ¿Cómo demonios se iba enojar mi jefa si yo lo era?

-gracioso…- él comenzó a reír y yo tardé quince minutos en arreglarme, me puse un vestido negro con blanco y tacones, una coleta y maquillaje normal- ¿estas ocupado en la tarde?

-si, turno doble, ¿podrías creer que mi propio padre me obligue a trabajar dos turnos?- reí…

-eso es bueno, fomenta el cambio de escenarios…- él miró al suelo y luego me sonrió maliciosamente…

-prefiero tu oficina…- declaró mientras caminábamos hacia el exterior, yo me sonrojé…

-nos vemos después, saldré a comer con Alice, estamos planeando algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-no te interesa, aunque lo verás la próxima semana… por lo mientras, disfruta tu día, amor…

-¿no me dirás nada?

-no… y tampoco Alice, así que, sigue en la duda… saluda a Carlisle de mi parte, nos vemos…- nos besamos por ultima vez y yo subí al auto.

Llegué a la empresa, subí al elevador pero cuando estaban cerrándose las puertas, ese imbécil entró y presiono el maldito botón rojo que hacia detener el elevador…

-hola, preciosa, ¿me extrañaste?- lo miré con odio, no le tenia miedo, al contrario, era puro y simple asco…- ¿crees que tus estúpidos abogados y los Cullen iban a detenerme?- inquirió y se acercó a mí, yo lo empujé y comenzó a reír…

-no me hagas perder la paciencia, McCord…- espeté y lo empujé para presionar el botón rojo para seguir subiendo, pero ese estúpido me atrajo hacia él con mucha fuerza…- suéltame…- espeté…

-solo dile a Cullen que no se meta en mis cosas, o te irá muy mal…- se acercó a mí pero yo lo empujé y presione el botón, el ascensor siguió el movimiento pero Demetri no dejo de insinuarse a mí…

-eres un maldito imbécil… ¡no me toques!- musité y él entre carcajadas me empujó hasta que choque con la pared y sus labios hicieron presión en los míos con fuerza, me removí lo mas que pude pero él siguió besándome…

-¿Bella?- llamó alguien y al fin el estúpido se alejo, lo suficiente para que yo le diera una bofetada y para que Jacob se diera cuentas quien era…

* * *

**Wow, disculpenme por subiir apenas hoy, peroo, arrgg, han siido diias ocupados, y no solo esoo, lo que sucedee es que mis tios vinieron y eso implica tener a niños y adoloscentes rondando por la casaa jajaja, luego sii ven que tengo la compu encendiida se viienen rapido y me quieren quiitar del asiento para que ocupen ellos la maquiina y pues, eso molesta un pocoo, por eso no habia escriito nada, acaboo de hacer el capiitulo en lo que ellos se fueron a la playaa jejeje, fue mision imposible casii, esperoo y les haya gustadoo; bueno miil graciias por los revieewwss, espero y no dejeen de mandarme sus opiiniiones, pero por favor diiganme que les parece el capiitulo, bueno me despiido, hay que actualizar tambiien en: "Undisclosed Desires" paseen a leer y dejar revieewss jejeje, mi nuevo Fic, me despiido, que anden de lo mejor, kiizezzz.... **

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDEEE^^!!! REVIEWSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSS^^!!!**


	22. Altibajos emocionales

**=altibajos emocionales =**

**Bella POV…**

-¡muévete Edward! Eres más lento que tu apestoso hermano cuando esta en el baño…- estaba diciendo Alice mientras le propinaba una patada al trasero de mi novio…

-ey… yo no soy lento en el baño.- espetó Emmet cuando pasó a mi lado cargando tres maletas, y solo eran de Rosalie, yo estaba en las risas, al igual que Jasper, en cambio los pobres hermanos Cullen eran casi asesinados por su propia hermana…

-ya no me contaste como estuvo el pleito entre Demetri y Jacob hace dos días…- inquirió Alice que caminaba a mi lado, yo bajé la mirada, agradecí que lo dijera entre susurros porque Edward no sabia absolutamente nada de eso, solo su hermana y Rosalie… obviamente Jacob también.

-¿Cómo querías que estuviera? Jacob lo agarró a golpes y yo solo mandé a los de seguridad a que lo sacaran de la empresa…

-¿solo eso?

-si, no quiero saber nada de ese imbécil, además… no podía hacer otra cosa que no causara atención a los medios, tu sabes…- señalé a Edward con la mirada y ella suspiró.

-mi hermano ya le hubiera dado una buena lección, ¿eres consiente de eso?

-si, por eso todo ha sido silencioso, además, tú no le dirás nada, ni Rose ni Jake, obviamente yo tampoco y bueno, McCord no se puede acercar a mi a menos que sea una distancia de 100 metros a la redonda…

-eso es muy poco…

-es suficiente para mí…- Alice volvió a suspirar y esta vez negaba con la cabeza, como si estuviera diciendo: _hay Bella, eres tan cabezota…_

Llegamos al aeropuerto bastante rápido y bueno, mi día se arruino cuando vi a Esme llegar el brazo de Tanya, como odiaba a esa mujer, si acaso se le podía llamar así, Esme me saludo cordialmente desde la distancia pero la otras hizo todo lo contrario, solo me mostró una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿amor?- llamé a Edward, él caminó hacia mí después de que arregló lo de las maletas…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa, la zorra Denali venia caminando hacia él, yo le sonreí tímidamente a Edward y me paré de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios, él rápidamente me sujetó de la cintura y prácticamente tomó el control de lo que yo había iniciado…

-¡por Dios! Apenas vamos a iniciar el viaje y ya están con sus porquerías…- bramó Emmet y fue cuando Edward y yo nos separamos, le saqué la lengua a mi "cuñado".

-y eso fue por que…

-marco mi territorio…- bromeé, él giró el rostro hacia lo que le señalé y la horrorosa mujer lo saludó con un guiño…- es tan frustrante…

-no seas tan celosa, no es bueno para la salud…- espetó entre risas y me volvió a besar…

Finalmente y como era de esperarse, toda la familia estaba reunida en, amm… ¿se le puede llamar sala a una habitación con muebles en un avión? Creo que si… caminé hacia allí y me senté a un lado de Edward, él colocó su mano en mi cintura y besó dulcemente mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Emmet trabaja en tu empresa ahora?- preguntó Alice de la nada.

-oh… lo había olvidado, lo lamento Emmet, tuve dos días verdaderamente ajetreados y no pude avisarle nada a tu familia… perdón.

-no te preocupes, de todas formas ya lo sabían- espetó, yo le sonreí y Alice solo hizo un adorable mohín, seguramente estaba comportándose dramática… no se cuanto tiempo pasamos ahí juntos, era bastante agradable porque Tanya no estaba, no me importo en lo absoluto su paradero pero luego recordé que en un avión no se podía perder nadie, suspiré por mis pensamientos y Edward no pasó desapercibido ese gesto.

-¿en que piensas?- preguntó en un susurro para no interrumpir la plática de Rosalie…

-tu amiga ha desaparecido ¿no la quieres buscar?- dije con sorna, él me dedicó una media sonrisa y con una ceja levantada.

-¿aun celosa?- resoplé, él soltó una risita y se giró hacia su familia…- oigan voy a mostrarle a Bella las habitaciones del avión, nos vemos luego…- espetó en voz alta, yo lo miré un poco sorprendida, pero bueno, Emmet y Alice no podían dejar libre ese comentario, obviamente debían avergonzar a su hermano o a mí.

-si, claro ¿solo mostrar?- comentó Alice.

-traten de ser silenciosos, por cierto Edward, hay condones en el botiquín del baño, por si acaso los utilizan…- yo me puse roja, Edward solo le lanzó una grosería y los demás comenzaron a reír… mi novio tomó mi mano y salimos de ahí, había un pasillo enorme, que a la vez se conectaba con otros dos pasillos; era increíble pero las paredes tenían algunos cuadros y los alrededores de las ventanas tenían adornos hermosos, eso debía ser obra de Esme…

-esta es la cocina, a Esme le gusta cocinar aquí, bueno, siempre y cuando sea un viaje largo…- decía Edward, yo asentí…- ahí esta el baño donde esta el botiquín con condones.

-Edward…- dije con voz aguda, él comenzó a reír y de la nada me besó, pero antes de que yo lo rodeara con mis brazos se alejó, mordí mi labio mientras lo veía sonreír…- ¿esas son las habitaciones?- pregunté en el ultimo pasillo.

-sip… la primera es de mis padres, la segunda es de Emmet, la tercera es de Alice…

-¿y las otras tres?

-amm… la cuarta puerta es el closet de mi hermana… la quinta es un home-Theatre y la ultima es mi habitación.

-no puedo creer que tengan todo esto en un avión…- murmuré.

-según recuerdo, el Jet de tus padres era mas grande…- musitó y yo no pude evitar tener malos recuerdos…

-según recuerdo toda esa enorme máquina explotó con ellos dentro…- susurré, Edward se detuvo y sentí sus brazos rodearme con fuerza.

-lo siento, no quería que pensaras en eso…- sonaba bastante arrepentido, yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos e inhalé su hermoso aroma.- ¿todo bien?

-supongo- fue lo único que conteste, él se separó un poco para ver mi rostro, seguramente para buscar algún rastro de lágrimas, aunque, no había llorado la muerte de mis padres desde hace un año, la vida debía seguir, incluso Charlie me lo había dicho- no sientas culpa, estoy bien- él sonrió por mi respuesta y siguió caminando, solo unos cuantos pasos mas adelante se volvió a detener.

Estuvo a punto de decirme algo pero oh sorpresa, la desaparecida apareció cuando menos quería…

-Edward… aquí estas, te estaba buscando… amm… hola Isabella.- lo ultimo lo dijo muy obligadamente, le devolví una sonrisa fingida y ella me ignoró por completo- ¿puedo tener un minuto de tu tiempo?- preguntó a Edward, sin saber porque yo me molesté ¿tan sínica podía ser esa mujer?

Yo me moví apenas un centímetro para apartarme de esa escena o después no seria consiente de lo que seria capaz de hacerle a la bazofia que estaba parada enfrente de mí, pero Edward me sujetó de la cintura y me estrechó contra él.

-lo siento, Tanya, pero… nos queda solo una hora de viaje y sabes que yo odio tener prisas…- ¿eso fue en doble sentido?, pensé, Edward abrió la puerta que estaba detrás de nosotros…- pero si no te importa, dile a mi familia que estaré en mi habitación con Bella y que nadie moleste a menos que el avión se esté desplomando, gracias…- me quedé casi con la boca abierta pero no evité reír, la cara de Denali era todo un poema, Edward me jaló hacia el interior de la habitación y luego cerró la puerta detrás de mi espalda…

-puedo decir que eso fue grosero, pero no lo haré…- murmuré, él rió bajito y se acercó peligrosamente a mí- ¿Qué haces?

-lo que dije era en serio, cariño…- dijo con voz bastante ronca y sin avisar me rodeó de la cintura y me levantó del suelo antes de que mi cuerpo quedara entre la puerta y su cuerpo, como era de esperarse yo acomodé mis piernas en su cintura y nuestros labios comenzaron esa tan excitante lucha; sentía las manos de Edward deshacerse de mi ropa interior.

-Ed… no es el momento…- logré decir entre jadeos pero era demasiado tarde, él ya había bajado lo suficiente de sus pantalones y yo ya podía sentir su excitado miembro chocar con mi entrepierna, aunque yo todavía tenia mis bragas puestas.

-quiero hacerte mía ahora, Bella…- jadeó y se deshizo de mí ropa interior, me empujó mas hacia la puerta y me acomodó mejor contra su cuerpo hasta que sentí como me embestía con fuerza, mordí mi labio inferior para evitar vergüenzas, aunque el ruido contra la puerta era lo suficiente…

-Ed…- gemí bajito, él comenzó a estocarme con mas fuerza y sus jadeos chocaban en mi oído, gracias al cielo fue consiente del ruido que yo era capaz de provocar y sus labios chocaron con los míos cuando mas lo necesitaba, nuestros jadeos eran ahogados en la boca del otro, casi no tenia nada de aire pero no me importaba, quería llegar…- sigue…- musité entre jadeos y volví a besarlo, Edward prácticamente se guiaba de su necesidad y eso me fascinaba, mientras el siguiera buscando su propio placer yo seria la mas beneficiada, mis piernas estaban fuertemente aferradas a su cintura y él sujetaba con fuerza mis caderas…

-Dios, Bella…- espetó, esa magnifica sensación estaba cerca, sentía el calor, el cosquilleo, su miembro palpitar en mi interior…

Ambos soltamos un gemido que probablemente hubiera sido bastante alto de no haber sido que nos estábamos besando para no hacer ruido… como siempre, aflojé el agarre de mis piernas mientras disfrutaba de mi maravilloso orgasmo y Edward no dejó de moverse hasta que no se descargó por completo, por un minuto pensé en las consecuencias que tendrían nuestros encuentros de nos ser porque yo tomaba anticonceptivos… aun no estaba lista para tener hijos… no aun no. Edward separó sus labios de los míos y yo dejé de pensar en eso, me concentré en recobrar una respiración normal, algo difícil cuando Edward hacia lo mismo pero con un método distinto, el de besar mi cuello para calmarse…

-eres perfecta, amor…- sonreí como tonta cuando dijo eso, salió lentamente de mí y volvió a besarme con ternura.- te amo.

-yo igual…- susurré, él sonrió contra mis labios y se separó para poder acomodarse el pantalón, yo hice lo mismo con mi ropa pero cuando subía mis bragas y alisaba el vestido me di cuenta de algo…- por todos los cielos, Edward ¿Qué no puedes controlarte?- le recriminé como si yo no hubiera tenido nada de culpa, él miró hacia donde yo miraba, una mancha, una muy obvia mancha blanca estaba expuesta en mi vestido que por el maldito demonio era color negro…- no te rías, ¿Qué van a pensar tus padres de esto?- eso solo hizo que Edward comenzara a reír mas… yo estaba como loca tallando la tela on un pañuelo que estaba en el buró de alado de la cama.

-ya deja eso, amor… mis padres no te van a juzgar por andarte follando con su hijo, es normal…

-estúpido…- espeté y lo dejé por la paz, caminé hacia el espejo, ¡dios eso era muy obvio! Comencé a hiperventilar solo de imaginar la cara de Carlisle o la de Esme cuando me vieran así…- Edward, ¿Por qué no pensaste en hacerlo en la cama y no en la pared?- inquirí con voz ahogada…

-es mas excitante así…- declaró sin un rastro de nerviosismo en la voz, lo fulminé con la mirada y él me guiñó el ojo, resoplé… esto era vergonzoso, me refiero a la mancha, era casi como traer un letrero que dijera_… "Esme, me la paso teniendo sexo con Edward cada minuto"… _me puse roja solo por ese pensamiento.

Edward llegó a mí y tomó mi mano gentilmente…

-relájate… - susurró…- ven, tengo una idea, aunque, podríamos morir en el proceso…- esta vez yo reí, que tonterías se le ocurrían…

Salimos de esa habitación y vi que se dirigía a otra puerta, él me indico que entrara y yo así lo hice, abrí los ojos de par en par cuando vi la cantidad de ropa que había allí, creo que era el closet de Alice, pero… ¿Quién tenia todo un guardarropa en un avión?

-listo, este es parecido al tuyo…- dijo Edward dándome un vestido mas corto pero que era igualmente negro, yo levanté una ceja hacia él…- es todo lo que puedo ofrecer- suspiré y sin decirle nada me quité el otro vestido, me reí de la cara de Edward y mordí mi labio para no carcajearme…

-¿te gusta lo que vez?- pregunté en tono de juego.

-amo lo que veo…- aceptó y yo me sonrojé, me coloqué el otro vestido, agradecí que Alice fuera de la misma talla que yo; cuando ya estuve lista salí de ese closet con Edward detrás de mi, el muy malvado iba murmurando propuestas indecorosas a mi oído incluso hasta que volvimos a esa sala donde estaban todos…

-ya era hora de que aparecieran…- musitó Emmet, esta vez Edward le lanzó algo que no distinguí hacia su cabeza pero su hermano fue mas rápido y lo atrapó.

-Edward… no vuelvas a hacer eso…- espetó Esme.

-él comenzó…- murmuro Edward, yo vi a Rosalie y ella señaló con la mirada a Tanya la cual parecía que no la calentaba ni el sol, mi amiga me mostró su pulgar como símbolo de: _"bien hecho Bella sigue así"_… iba sentándome cuando Alice me observó con mas detenimiento…

-Bella ¿ese es mi vestido?- sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí y me sonrojé, miré a Edward por un poco de ayuda pero él no contenía la risa, sabia que este era un momento incomodo para mi.

-¿Qué Tanya no les dio mi aviso?- preguntó el sínico, ahora miraron a Tanya, Alice pasó ese comentario…

-no importa… ¿Por qué traes mi vestido?- inquirió pero al parecer intercambio una mirada con su hermano y esta vez me miró con una sonrisa burlona…

-eh… amm…- no tenia ni una puta idea de que decir y todos esperaban mi respuesta…

-el vestido tuvo un accidente y tenia que cambiarse para no pasar vergüenzas…- dijo Edward, yo llevé mi mano a la frente y bajé la mirada, que excusa tan estúpida…

-un vestido no puede tener accidentes, tal vez tú tuviste un accidente y el vestido pagó las consecuencias, ya me ha pasado hermano pero al menos no tuve el error de vestir a Rosalie con algo que pertenece a Alice, ya sabes como es de traidora la pequeña duende…- rose solo asentía y yo no podía estar mas roja, Alice suspiró y después comenzó a reír al ver la cara de Tanya, Edward se acomodó a mi lado y Carlisle carraspeó la garganta ¿acaso estaba molesto conmigo?

-Emmet, Edward y Alice… son mis hijos pero… no puedo permitirles que sigan incomodando a Bella, merece algo de tranquilidad.- yo lo miré con una media sonrisa, ¿Qué todo el mundo se burlaría de mi ahora?

-claro papá, ahora solo nos burlaremos de Eddy… ¿utilizaste los condones que te dijo Emmet?

-Alice, cierra la boca…- esta vez fui yo la que habló, o mejor dicho casi gritó, mi "amiga" se echó a reír y agradecí enormemente a Jasper por cambiar de tema.

&

&

&

Nuestra llegada a Washington fue bastante tranquila, dos autos nos estaban esperando para llevarnos al hotel en el que estaríamos hospedados, que era donde sería la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de Edward, ya tenia todo arreglado, Alice y Rose me habían ayudado con eso y Emmet y Jasper ya estaba amenazados para que no le comentaran nada a Edward…

-bien, las habitaciones son continuas…- avisó Carlisle.- Edward, las conferencias comienzan mañana- agregó.

-te veo en un rato en la habitación…- me avisó Edward, lo vi alejarse de mi junto con su padre, no se a donde iban pero se fueron hablando del trabajo.

-chicas, estaré en mi habitación…- dijo Esme, nosotras nos despedimos cordialmente…- Tanya, te veo en un rato.

-claro, Esme, descansa…- dijo con voz "tierna"…

Cuando Esme desapareció en el elevador, Alice comenzó a aplaudir, yo la miré extrañada pero después vi como Emmet se cruzaba de brazos…

-te sale muy bien la actuación…- felicitó Alice a Tanya, la interpelada sonrió con sorna- lastima que Edward ya no esta disponible.

-eso no será por mucho…- levanté una ceja y me crucé de brazos, Rosalie soltó un sonido de disgusto. Tanya no dejaba de mirarme, ¿acaso me estaba retando?

-bien, creo que ya se puso tenso el ambiente, ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar algo?- intercedió Jasper, Emmet hizo lo mismo, pero bueno, obviamente ellos solo podían controlas a sus chicas, no a mí- ¿Bella? ¿Tanya?- llamó Jasper.

-no gracias, tengo cosas que hacer…- dije bastante serena pero esa mujer comenzó a reír.

-¿cosas que hacer? ¿Cómo que? Planear una excusa para retener a Edward, querida él no ha cambiado, lo conozco mejor que tu y da por hecho que ya se esta aburriendo de ti, después va a necesitar gente nueva y allí estaré yo…

-cierra tu maldita boca…- musité…- no voy a discutir con una hueca como tú porque eso es perder mi tiempo y a diferencia de ti, yo no soy una inútil que se la pasa viviendo de lo que le pagan por cogerse a otros, así que no te metas conmigo…

-¿termino tu discurso? Isabella, me tiene muy poco preocupada todos tus insultos, al igual que los tuyos pequeña pulga…- dijo señalando a Alice, ella se puso roja del enojo y yo me estaba desesperando- me importa muy poco ¿Sabes porque?- le hice un gesto para que me lo dijera…- no voy a perder el tiempo tratando de agradarles, yo tengo un objetivo y bueno, en caso de que no funcione utilizare otros métodos.

-estas muy equivocada si crees que vas a poder hacer que Edward se acueste contigo…- espetó Rosalie con burla…

-no me refiero a eso… me refiero a todos los encuentros que haz tenido con Demetri, encuentros que él no sabe…- la miré con odio, como demonios se atrevía a amenazarme…- cosas que la prensa podría enterarse y bueno, no terminaría nada bien.

-¿me estas amenazando?- inquirí.

-es solo una advertencia, disfruta esta semana Isabella, cuando volvamos a casa las cosas van a cambiar y conocerás la persona de la que soy capaz de ser cuando quiero conseguir algo.

-Tanya, supongo que eres consiente de que yo puedo hablar con mi hermano sobre esto ¿cierto?- inquirió Emmet.

-si, lo se… pero él ya sabe como soy, además, Edward es tan maldito como yo soy y eso tu lo sabes, Emmet, aunque logres cambiar aspectos de tu vida siempre tendrás una fracción de lo que fuiste y Edward tiene debilidades, espero y las conozcas Isabella…

-lárgate de mi vista…- apunté en un siseó, no sabia como me había controlado tanto… Tanya sonrió y luego miró a Alice…

-como sea, nos vemos, adiós cuñadita…- Alice resopló por su apodo…- nos vemos en la cena… diviértete Bella…- lo ultimo lo pronuncio con voz melosa y dejó un beso en el aire antes de irse, no sin antes hacerle honor a su nombre de zorra mientras guiñaba hacia Jasper y Emmet. Cuando ella desapareció yo cubrí mi rostro con una mano intentando calmarme, estaba más que solo enojada…

-como odio a esa mujer…- espetó Rosalie.

-odio, eso es poco, la aborrezco, no se en que pensaba el imbécil de mi hermano cuando se metió con ella…- murmuró Alice…

-tranquilízate… no vale la pena enojarse por pequeñeces…- eso creo que lo dijo Jasper…

-Bella ¿estas bien?- preguntó Alice, yo solo la miré con el rabillo del ojo.

-si, todo bien, voy a la habitación…

-no, espera…- Alice tomó mi mano y me miró a los ojos…- no te preocupes por nada, es más, no le hagas caso… es una…

-da lo mismo Alice… por favor dile a Edward que estaré en la habitación, debo hacer unas llamadas de rutina…- agregué con un hilo de voz y caminé hacia el elevador, sin darme cuenta de cómo, las palabras de Tanya me hicieron razonar… ella tenía razón, por mas que lo odiara, Edward se enojaría bastante por todos los encuentros que había tenido con Demetri sin que él supiera, y no solo eso, también tenia razón en eso de que la gente no cambia… siempre hay algo que sigue ahí y que puede volverte a ser el mismo, suspiré rendida ante mis pensamientos y fue cuando llegué al piso de las habitaciones cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar…

-hola Jake…- dije sin ganas…

-¿Qué Cullen no te puede divertir?- se burló…- ¿Qué sucede?

-nada… ¿Cómo va el trabajo?- él suspiró rendido pero comenzó a contarme como había estado el día, después de darle unas instrucciones me despedí de él y me acomodé en la cama, me sentía cansada, no quise ni pensar en que había sido por culpa de mi discusión con esa mujer… no pensé más y cerré los ojos para dormir…

* * *

**Buenoo aquii esta el siguiiente capiituloo jajaja, esperoo y les haya gustadoo, lo acaboo de ahcerr;D Miil graciias por los reviewss de verdad y tambiien por comprender el motiivo de los retrasos de actualiizaciion jejeje, buenoo, esperoo y siigan mandandoo sus comentariios, andoo de rapidiin porque estoy escriibiiendo otros capiitulos de el nuevo Fic: "Undisclosed Desires" ... paseen a verlo, espero y tambiien les guste, bueno me despiido, que anden geniial...kiizezzz... **

**ya no es click en el boton verdee, ahora es CLICK EN EL HERMOSO LINNK AZUL DE ABAJOO!!! jajaja;D **

**REVIEWSSSS^^!!!!**


	23. confianza

=Confianza =

Bella POV…

Bueno, definitivamente ya no estaba sola y tenía dos buenas razones para suponer que esto tampoco era una sueño, la primera era que unos fuertes brazos abrazaban mi cintura, la segunda, el muy maldito comenzó a de los hombros, dejé escapar un suspiro y logré que Edward comenzara a reír…

-lamento despertarte…- susurró…- vuelve a dormir, necesitas descansar.

-¿Qué hora es?

-las siete… no podía dormir y preferí darte sueños lindos…- me giré un poco para verlo, él mostraba una sonrisa radiante y seguramente yo tenia un aspecto del asco…

-te juro que no se como me dormí, pero… estaba frustrada…

-si, me imagino, Jasper y Emmet me lo contaron, después lo hizo Alice, aunque ya imaginaras todas las decentes palabras que salieron de esa pequeña mientras se refería a Tanya…- reí bajito…- no le hagas caso, ¿de acuerdo? Debí suponer que su primera jugada sería ponerte en mi contra.

-no estoy en tu contra, es solo que… odio lo que hace.

-eso no es nada, dalo por hecho.

-oh, gracias Edward, ya me siento mucho mas tranquila…- le conteste con sarcasmo…- ¿acaso te sientes mas hombre cuando ella esta insinuándose?

-ni siquiera la tomo en cuenta, Bella…- yo resoplé y me levanté, quedando sentada en la cama, Edward adoptó la misma posición que yo- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó seriamente, yo lo miré a los ojos y no pude evitar pensar en lo que esa trepadora había dicho, traté de buscar un rastro que me dijera que Edward era la misma basura de antes pero no lo encontré, solo veía al hombre del cual estaba enamorada y del cual era capaz de todo con tal de ser felices…

-no es nada…- contesté en voz baja, opté por no ver su rostro y me concentré en el movimiento de mis manos, pero no lo hice por mucho tiempo, Edward tomó mi mano para captar mi atención.

-¿Qué te asusta?- preguntó en voz baja…- eso es justamente lo que ella trata de hacer, causarte dudas… no dejes que lo logre, mírame…- le hice caso y fue ahí cuando acomodó mi mentón entre su mano…- te amo, eres la única persona que hace que mi vida valga la pena, por ti soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, Bella, eso nunca va a cambiar, lo que pasó entre Tanya y yo era solo físico, nada parecido a lo que tengo contigo ahora…

-¿Por qué esta aquí?- pregunté interrumpiéndolo… él sonrió con amargura pero siguió mirándome…

-es buena actriz, logró convencer a mis padres de poder quedarse, conocemos a su familia desde hace mucho y eso tú lo sabes, le dijo a Esme que necesitaba alejarse de los problemas y mi madre le creyó todo, ahora la tenemos que soportar durante tiempo indefinido hasta que decida irse.

-odio esto…- dije rendida, Edward suspiró y se inclinó hacia mí…

-oye… estamos juntos ahora, nada me hará separarme de ti, ni siquiera tu gran amigo Jacob lo logró…- logró hacerme reír, por un segundo me sentí un poco mas tranquila, pero no lo suficiente como para no pensar en como las cosas pueden cambiar en un maldito segundo…

&

&

&

Me desperté después de dos horas, Edward seguía durmiendo a mi lado, pero creo que ahora si debíamos levantarnos, lo moví tiernamente del hombro pero lo único que hizo fue estrecharme más de la cintura, yo reí.

-abre los ojos farsante…- él abrió solo un ojo, lo cual me hizo reír mas… de un momento a otro me empezó a hacer cosquillas…- no… Edward… espera…- decía entre risas…

-¿a quien llamaste farsante?- inquirió entre risas y siguió haciéndome cosquillas…

-no… ya, Edward…

-arrepiéntete…

-ok… ya… lo siento…- apartó sus manos pero sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos con bastante fuerza, solté un jadeo por su acción y eso solo hizo que Edward comenzara a acariciar mis piernas.

-buenos días, amor…- susurró contra mis labios- ¿aceptarías tomar una ducha conmigo?

-me encantaría…- contesté con una risita, ambos nos levantamos de la cama y prácticamente corrimos al baño, Edward me cogió de la cintura en cuanto estuvimos ambos desnudos, abrí la llave como pude…

-mierda…- espeté, había abierto el agua fría… Edward comenzó a reír pero siguió besándome, finalmente y con mucho esfuerzo logré que el agua fuera tibia; Edward me sujetó de los glúteos y me levantó para acomodarse entre mis piernas, yo comencé a mover mis caderas haciendo que su pequeño gran amigo despertara, aunque parecía ya estar listo, mordí mi labio cuando sus labios comenzaron a besar la piel de mis senos…

Escapaban jadeos bastantes bajos de mi boca mientras sentía su lengua y sus dientes jugar con mi enhiesto pezón, Dios, lo hacia tan bien…

-Edward…- jadeé y él se dejó de hacer lo que hacia, yo puse los pies en el suelo y lo empujé como pude… rápidamente colocó sus manos en mi cintura mientras yo besaba el hueco de su garganta y posiblemente dejaba marcas en esa parte…

-no sabes lo bien que se siente eso…

-¿a si?- pregunté con voz ronca, deslicé mi mano por su abdomen, cada vez mas abajo hasta que tomé su miembro entre mis manos…

-Bella…- jadeó y yo comencé a moverlo con un vaivén lento, haciéndolo gemir mi nombre… no fui consiente de cómo demonios acabamos en el suelo pero fui rápida y me acomodé a horcajadas sobre él…

Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron comenzó esa excitante lucha al mismo tiempo que yo me frotaba contra él simulando el coito, mi entrepierna estaba completamente mojada y no solo por el agua que caí sobre nosotros, era porque de verdad estaba excitada. Edward le incorporó y me tomó de la cintura para acomodarme de acuerdo a al posición que él quería, yo simplemente me deje llevar, como era de esperarse él terminó encima de mi, tratando de acomodarse entre mis piernas, el agua que caí sobre nosotros era todavía mas placentera…

-esto es injusto…- recriminé, Edward comenzó a reír, él sabia que yo no era tan afecta a quedar bajo su cuerpo, por eso lo hacia… ya vería el día de su cumpleaños…

-¿no te gusta?- preguntó juguetonamente y sentí la punta de su miembro en mi entrada, moví mi cadera pero él no se movió…- dijiste que no te gustaba…

-dije que era injusto no que no me gustara…- después de que rió sentí como me embestía con fuerza, acomodó mis piernas mas arriba de su cintura y con una mano sujetó mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza, rápidamente empezó a moverse pero no me dejaba hacer ningún movimiento, solo el de mover la cadera, lo cual me hacia ponerme mas frenética…

-Edward, mas fuerte…- sujetó mi cintura con una mano y sus embestidas se hicieron más profundas, además de que mis piernas daban un ángulo perfecto…- así… ¡Edward! Sigue…

-¿esto si te gusta?- preguntó jadeante y con sus movimientos constantes…

-si… Ed… me encanta…- eché mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras varias maldiciones salían de mi boca…

-Bella… Dios, eres deliciosamente estrecha…- jadeó viéndome a los ojos… ahora ya no eran jadeos ni gemidos los que yo emitía, eran simples chillidos de satisfacción porque cada vez estaba mas cerca…- estoy cerca, amor…

-sigue…- pedí…- no te detengas… sigue…

-Bella… - solté un gemido bastante alto como respuesta…- córrete… córrete conmigo, preciosa…

-Edward…- gemí y sentí esa tan placentera explosión en mi interior… acaricié su espalda mientras nos besábamos, esperando a recuperar la respiración normal, cuando estuvimos mas serenos Edward se dedicó a enjabonarme y yo hice lo mismo con él, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en la ducha pero creo que fue bastante porque cuando bajamos a desayunar los comentarios vergonzosos de Emmet no se hicieron esperar…

-buenos días… ya era hora de que bajaran…

-papá, en serio… ¿Por qué no lo mandaste a una maldita escuela militar?- inquirió Edward en tono de broma.

Tomé asiento a un lado de Edward, el desayuno estaba rico pero a la mitad de éste, una mujer de no más de 34 años se acercó a nuestra mesa.

-disculpen… quería avisarle a la señorita Swan y a la señorita Cullen que el salón estará listo para visitas dentro de unos minutos.

-¿Qué salón?- me pregunto Edward, yo miré a Alice y luego a la mujer.

-gracias… Alice, Rose… ¿tenemos el día libre?

-sip…- contestaron al mismo tiempo, Edward seguía intentado comprender todo.

-¿Qué salón? ¿Alice?- inquirió Edward.

-oh, uno para un strip-teas que organicé para divertir a Bella… por cierto, esta noche no creo que duerma contigo…

-eres una cosa frustrante, hermana…- contestó Edward y todos comenzaron a reír…- ya en serio, ¿Qué salón?

-pronto lo sabrás…- dije y me levanté de la mesa…- amm… supongo que los veré en la tarde ¿cierto?- pregunté a Carlisle y Edward.

-si, amor… no hagas nada malo sin mi…- dijo Edward en un susurró y besando el lóbulo de mi oreja…

-como si eso fuera posible…- contesté nerviosamente…- tengo los ojos en ti…- agregué y miré a Tanya como gesto de: _no te acerques a ella si quieres seguir vivo… _

-no te preocupes… todo en orden…- rodeó mi cintura y me dio un beso rápido. Alice y Rose se fueron conmigo a ver el salón y estuvimos ahí casi todo el día...

Edward POV…

Siempre me preguntaba que había hecho para merecerme una mujer como lo era Bella, tan linda y tierna…

Después de su "amenaza" la rodeé de la cintura y le di un beso rápido, aunque eso no fue lo suficiente para mí como para dejarla ir; después de eso me quedé viendo ese perfecto cuerpo alejarse de la mano del pequeño demonio de mi hermana, suspiré gracias al recordar lo que me había dicho hace unas horas, como acto reflejo me giré a ver a la estúpida de Tanya la cual platicaba con mi madre, Emmet palmeó mi hombro para captar mi atención.

-¿Qué?- inquirí mientras levantaba unas cosas de la mesa…

-se que a veces soy un idiota pero… creo que es tiempo de que la pongas en su lugar otra vez… no creo que Bella quiera pasar esta semana en el infierno.- sonreí con amargura pero bueno, él tenía razón.

Me despedí de mamá y de los otros para irme con Carlisle y comenzaran con el trabajo y las conferencias.

-hijo… ¿Cómo anda todo entre Bella y tu?- me preguntó Carlisle en el pasillo cerca del lobby.

-bastante bien ¿Por qué?

-por Tanya, he notado que Bella esta un poco incomoda, además el ambiente que mantiene Alice y Emmet con ella pues… me preocupa.

-no lo hagas, todo esta bien, ya hablé con Bella y te agradecería si le dices a mamá que deje de creerle a esa tipa que se hace llamar mujer.

-no creo que Tanya sea tan mala…- me quedé inmóvil y lo miré raro, ¿Cómo demonios decía eso? Él, al igual que mis hermanos conocían toda la verdad de porque había roto todo lazo con Tanya…- la gente cambia.

-no creo que ella lo haga, además… papá, debe irse de la casa, no por mí, por Bella…

-lo he hablado con Esme pero, ella no sabe lo que pasó así que cree todo lo que ella es capaz de decir.

-¿y no puedes decirle tu algo mas? ¿Usar labor de convencimiento?- entendió el doble sentido de mis palabras y lo vi sonrojarse y luego reír.

-no es tan sencillo, ya conoces a tu madre, tiene un gran corazón…- suspiré…- pero, lo seguiré intentando, no quiero que Bella tenga un mal sabor de boca en este tiempo…

-gracias…- dije y volvimos a caminar…- oye papá, mi cumpleaños es dentro de dos días, ¿Cuál será tu regalo?

-amm… no lo se, mejor pregúntale a Bella cual será su regalo…

-Carlisle… ¿así es como le hablas tu hijo? ¿Qué paso con ese respeto?- bromeé…

-se perdió cuando Emmet cumplió 20, después decidí tratarlos igual…- me reí junto con él y ya no tuvimos mas charla que no fuera del trabajo.

Llegó la hora de la comida y salí de esa sala de conferencias en la cual me sentía asfixiado, me había molestado porque había médicos completamente mediocres y eso frustraba.

Llamé a Bella pero la que contestó fue mi hermana.

-Bella esta bien, no molestes más y soporta no verla hasta la noche, te quiero hermanito, adiós…- y yo no tuve tiempo de decir nada porque la pequeña duende colgó, me quedé sonriendo como estúpido hacia la pantalla del teléfono pero una risa me hizo volver, esa estúpida risa que conocía perfectamente.

-¿algo interesante?- preguntó recargándose en la pared, obviamente intentando parecer "sexy"…

-¿no encontraste alguien con quien pasar el tiempo?- inquirí tratando de ser grosero pero ella solo rió por la pregunta.

-vamos Edward, no me vengas con golpes de pecho porque no te creo nada…- caminó hacia mí, me quedé inmóvil mirándola como si fuera la basura más apestosa del planeta, aunque tal vez lo era…- ¿ya olvidaste todo lo que pasamos?

-no…- conteste secamente…- pero no me importa en lo absoluto ¿Qué no te quedó claro todo lo que yo te dije después?

-no, la verdad no me quedó claro…- aceptó con voz sedosa acercándose mas a mí…- ¿quieres divertirte un rato?

-aléjate de mí Tanya…- espeté seriamente, ella levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo que Isabella se enoje?

-no metas a Bella en esto… además, te agradecería que dejes de molestarla…

-ah, vaya, creí que iba a tardar mas en decirte todo…

-ella no me ha dicho nada…- musité…- no importa quien lo hizo, solo mantente lejos de ella y de mí, entiéndelo de una maldita vez, tu y yo no tenemos nada y nunca lo tuvimos.

-yo creo que si, te la pasabas muy bien conmigo.

-se fingir muy bien, igual que tú.

-no siempre será así Edward… ¿sabes que? No creo que hayas cambiado, se que…- apoyó su mano sobre mi pecho pero yo simplemente la miré con una ceja levantada, no iba a caer en su estúpido juego…- sigues siendo ese tan divertido Edward que conocí…

-¿Por qué no aceptas que Bella es mejor que tu?

-ella no es mejor que yo… ella nunca te hará sentir lo que yo hice…

-Tanya, aléjate…

-¿te molesto?

-¿Qué es mierda quieres para dejarnos en paz?- pregunté sin siquiera pensarlo pero ya me estaba enojando.

-que la dejes y regreses conmigo…

-debes estar completamente loca si crees que dejare a Bella por una puta como tú…- contesté ente risas.

-una puta con la que te acostaste millones de veces y que aunque lo niegues, disfrutaste de cada maldito segundo…- musitó algo enojada, la tomé de los brazos he intente alejarla pero ella se removió y logró rodearme del cuello con sus brazos…

-¿estas bromeando?- inquirí algo incrédulo al ver lo que intentaba hacer…

-no…- jadeó y por un maldito demonio, se escabulló con bastante facilidad de mi agarré y chocó sus asquerosos labios con los míos, me odié a mi mismo por mi reacción, porque maldita sea, le respondí el beso por un maldito segundo… ella se colgó mas de mi cuello y yo la cogí con fuerza de la cintura y la alejé de mí…

-¡¿Qué puta mierda haces Tanya?!- pregunté en voz alta, ella sonreía con satisfacción, seguramente lo hizo porque se dio cuneta de cómo reaccione en el primer momento.

-hola, Alice…- saludó dulcemente, yo quité mis manos de ella y Tanya apartó sus brazos, entonces vi a m hermana, no se cual era mi expresión pero ella estaba hecha una fiera…

-eres un puto imbécil Edward…- espetó sin siquiera mostrar algo de compasión, estaba a punto de explicar todo cuando ella apareció bastante feliz con Rosalie a un lado, miré a Alice rogándole con la mirada que no dijera nada, pero ella no era el peligro, era la estúpida zorra que estaba a mi lado con cara de victoria.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Bella al ver mi expresión y la cara de Alice, además de la estúpida risa socarrona que hizo Tanya, Bella la miró con el ceño fruncido y pareció que una idea se formó en su mente, entonces me observó a mi, a los ojos, como si buscara la verdad…- ¿Edward?- inquirió y juró que nunca deseé mas ser completamente ciego y sordo para no verla a la cara por lo que acababa de pasar…

********

* * *

Holaa otra vezzz;D Esperooo y hayan disfrutadoo el capiitulooo jjejeje, miil graciias por los reviewsss, bueno, creo que ahora actualizare dentro de dos diias a mas tardar o tal vez mañana, dependiiendoo jejeje, ya sabran de que, buenoo les piido que por favor, por favor, por favor, pasen a mii otro Fic: "Undisclosed Desires" y dejen reviewss, es que no tiiene muchosss jejee^^!!! Buenoo, por favorrr no dejen de mandarme sus opiniones, son muy importantes para mii, me despiido, estoy escribiendo el proxiimo capp;D Ah lo olvidaba, se que algunos ya viieron la pelii de "Remember me", pero yo no he tenido la oportunidad de verla y no podré ir al cine, asii que debii optar por verla online, ayer la estaba viiendo pero se quedo a la mitad, alguna o alguno de ustedes podriia deciirme donde la puedo ver completa, porque me quede piicada, etsaba hermosa, por favor diganmelo en sus reviewws, les agradeceriia bastante... Nos vemos, cuiidense, kiizezzz...

CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO^^!!!

REVIEWSSSSS^^!!!


	24. Explicaciones

**Leann el comentariio AL FIINAL del capiitulooo;D**

** por favorrr...**

**disfruuten el cappp!!!**

* * *

**=Explicaciones=**

**Bella POV…**

-¿alguien podría decirme que esta pasando?- inquirí algo molesta, Alice parecía que no la calentaba ni el sol, Rose simplemente miraba con asco a la tipa parada frente a mí, la cual tenía los brazos cruzados viendo a Edward.

-nada, Bella… vamos…- dijo Alice en un siseó y estuvo a punto de tomar mi mano pero yo me alejé- no paso nada, anda, tenemos cosas que hacer.

-quiero que me digas que pasó Edward…- musité bastante seria, él tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía nervioso…

-eh… Bella…- titubeó, yo ladeé la cabeza solo unos centímetros y en eso Tanya comenzó a reírse, Edward la miró con odio, parecía como si quisiera darle un buen golpe en la cara porque tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados a sus costados.

-no debes decirle si no quieres Edward, no importa, supongo que hablaremos después… Alice, Rosalie…- dijo bastante divertida y se despidió de mis amigas…- nos vemos Bella…- agregó con voz "dulce" y pasó a mi lado, yo no aparté la vista de Edward.

-bueno… amm… creo que nosotras íbamos hacía allá… andando chicas…- avisó Rosalie.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó Edward en voz baja.

-no te importa, lárgate a lavar los dientes o échate cloro, lo que sea antes de que te de herpes y lo contagies a Bella…

-oh, por favor Alice, no empieces con tus estupideces…- espetó Edward, su hermana solo resopló y tomó mi mano, una idea cruzó por mi mente, ¿cloro? ¿En la boca? Me paré en seco mientras caminaba detrás de Alice y me giré hacia Edward con una mueca de enojo.

-¡¿la besaste?!- casi lo grité, Edward no pareció inmutarse pero Alice llevó prácticamente su atención a su hermano, ¿Por qué no me contestaba? Logré tomar aire como pude pero estaba bastante enojada, no se porque pero solo era eso, no sentía otra cosa mas que puro enojo…

-Bella… no… no pasó así, ella…- no lo dejé terminar y caminé hacia donde la maldita zorra se había ido. Rápidamente escuché los tacones de Alice y Rose ir tras de mí. La muy descarada estaba en el lobby, tomé una copa de vino tinto que estaba sobre la mesa de centro, donde había comida para los huéspedes.

-¿Tanya?- la llamé sin si quiera preocuparme por mi tono de voz, ella se giró y me miró de arriba abajo, obviamente no se había percatado de lo que planeaba hacer.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó.

-nada importante…- dije con voz sedosa y bueno, el liquido rojizo fue a derramarse sobre su cara y parte del vestido que mostraba su facha de prostituta, soltó un jadeó por lo que hice pero yo simplemente le sonreí, había mucha gente viendo nuestro pequeño espectáculo y hubo silencio por un momento, pero la risa de Alice lo rompió- es solo el inicio…- dije, repitiendo lo que ella una vez me había dicho cuando me amenazó con separarme de Edward… lo se, fue un comportamiento de niña chiquita pero no negaré que me divirtió derramar eso sobre ella…

-¡eres una estúpida, Isabella!- gritó mientras yo regresaba por donde había venido…

-¿Qué dijiste?- inquirí con cierta molestia e indignación- ¿me llamaste estúpida?

-lo siento, olvidé creída, egocéntrica y mustia…- abrí la boca indignada y de no haber sido porque los brazos de Edward me jalaron hacia él, probablemente yo ya estaría encima de Tanya, golpeándola en el suelo. Edward me remolcó hasta el pasillo cerca del elevador…

-suéltame… aleja tus sucias manos de mi Cullen…- dije en voz alta.

-¿ya estas mas tranquila?- inquirió y su agarre se hizo mas débil, yo me liberé de él y mientras arreglaba mi cabello y las arrugas inexistentes de mi ropa lo miré con rencor…- lo lamento.

-oh no me vengas con esa estúpida frase, no soy una estúpida…

-pero es la verdad, no… no quería que pasara eso.

-eso no cambia nada…

-bien… ¿estas molesta?

-oh no, estoy rebosante de alegría de saber que mi novio se estaba besando con una zorra que solía acostarse con él, eso es todo…- respondí con sarcasmo y sin importarme lo que le pareciera a Edward, pensé que él se preocuparía por la situación pero lo único que hizo fue contener una risa…- ¿Ahora te ríes?

-perdón, es solo que… yo, lo lamento…- dijo lo ultimo con total seriedad.- haré lo que sea para que Esme la corra de la casa.

-¿y luego que?

-Bella… por favor, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias- acarició mis hombros con mucha suavidad y maldición, cerré los ojos por su toque, pero, logré reponerme pronto y lo empujé.

-no me toques… no estoy de humor y si quieres tener descendencia ni se te ocurra tocarme las siguientes 48 horas.

-¿Qué? ¿48 horas? Debes estar jugando… ok, ya lo acepto, ¿quieres enojarte? Bien… pero no voy a dejar de tocarte por las siguientes 48 horas.

-no me importa, lárgate con Tanya, ella ruega porque la toques, yo no…

-Bella…- me llamó cuando yo ya caminaba hacia mi habitación, Alice y Rose irían después seguramente- ¡Bella!

-¡¿Qué?!- grité al momento que me giré cuando ya estaba en el elevador…

-lo lamento ¿de acuerdo?- dijo en voz alta…

-bien…- vociferé y las puertas se cerraron, resoplé y me recargué en la pared de metal hasta que llegué al piso de las habitaciones. No tenía mucho que hacer, estas verdaderamente eran vacaciones para mí, bueno, ahora ya tenía una excusa para no permitir que Edward me tocara, lo cual seria un gran pesar para ambos, al menos hasta su cumpleaños, sentí la cara arder solo de pensar en lo que planeaba hacer para esa noche, después de la fiesta…

¿Ahora que hacia? Bueno, mi móvil comenzó a sonar en ese preciso momento.

-hola, preciosa ¿Qué tal tu día?- saludo Jake…

-de lo mejor, acabo de derramar vino tinto a la zorra Denali, tuve una discusión con Edward hace unos minutos, no voy a tener sexo con él en dos días y necesito comprar un sexy conjunto de lencería de piel para la noche del viernes, Edward cumple años ese día…

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? No me interés ninguna de las jodidas cosas que hagan tu y Edward…- yo me reí por el tono de voz que utilizó, obviamente dije todo eso para molestarlo y lo logré…

-¿Qué hizo Cullen ahora? ¿Matar un gato? ¿Ver a una chica?

-besar a Tanya…- musité con voz aguda.

-oh… ya veo… entonces ¿romperás con él o ya rompieron?

-nadie va a romper con nadie, Jacob… además confío en que él no tuvo la culpa…- Jacob se escuchó una carcajada cuando dije las palabras de _"confío en que no tuvo la culpa"_… - no es gracioso, de verdad confío… pero, resulto ser una buena excusa para no hacer nada con él hasta dentro de dos días, la noche de su cumpleaños.

-¿para eso es la lencería? Bella… me siento herido.

-¿y ahora porque?- pregunté entre risas.

-pues, en ninguno de mis cumpleaños pasados te vestiste como gatubela y me hiciste delirar toda una noche.

-por Dios, Jacob…- chillé y me sonrojé, lo bueno es que eso no lo podía ver…- pero… igual la pasabas bien.

-no puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto…- aceptó riendo creo que a carcajadas.- en fin, solo te llamaba para avisarte que ha sido un día muy productivo en la empresa pero todo esta bien…

-eso es genial…- dije en voz baja, alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta…- ¡adelante!- vociferé y volví a mi platica con Jacob…- bueno, supongo que mañana también llamarás.

-si, tengo que mantener vigilada a mi chica.

-eres un idiota…- dije entre risas…

-claro, aja… oye ¿no estoy invitado a la fiesta de Cullen?

-claro que si, pero conociéndote no creo que vayas a venir ¿o si?

-no, no iré, no quiero ser testigo de tu noche de pasión…- me eché una buena carcajada cuando dijo eso, Alice y Rose venían llegando a donde yo estaba, solo las saludé con la mano.

-Jake, debo colgar, las chicas están aquí, debo comprar mi lencería sexy, saluda a Leah, besos lobo.

-te amo, cariño…- se despidió y o colgué, arrojé el móvil a la cama y vi a las chicas con al boca abierta…

-¿Qué?- inquirí algo confundida o mejor dicho extrañada por las caras que tenían.

-¿Qué tipo de charlas tienes con Jacob?- pregunto Rosalie algo alterada.

-el tipo de charlas que se tienen con tu mejor amigo.

-¿le cuentas a Jacob todo lo que haces con mi hermano en la cama y a nosotras no nos dices ni siquiera tus tipos de orgasmo?- ¿Por qué demonios Alice tenia que hacer preguntas así?

-no le cuento a Jacob nada de eso, y…. lo que hago con Edward es… privado.

-pero somos amigas, mejores amigas…- replicó Alice como si quisiera llorar, Rosalie comenzó a reír y después me miró.

-me conseguiré un mejor amigo como Jake…- fue lo único que dijo y se dejo caer en el sofá que estaba cerca de la cama…- espero y no maltrate tu zona de pasión…- bromeó Rosalie acariciando el sofá.

-oh no, no ocupamos el sofá…- contesté sin pensar, las chicas se empezaron a reír, no puedo creer que tenga este tipo de amigas.

-amm… ¿Bella? ¿Estas molesta con mi hermano?- preguntó Alice mas seria y algo preocupada.

-no en realidad, pero, tengo una excusa.

-¿para que?- inquirió Rosalie.

-para no hacer nada con él durante dos días hasta la noche de su cumpleaños.

-lo vas a torturar…- reclamó Alice pero Rosalie solo me guiñó un ojo, signo perfecto de que para ella esto era un buen plan…- ¿para eso quieres tu "lencería sexy"?- me dio risa porque hizo las comillas con los dedos, yo asentí y por primera vez la vi sonrojarse- tienes una mentecita macabra Bella…

-es de familia…- bromeé y ella comenzaron a reír al igual que yo.

Las chicas y yo estuvimos en mi habitación quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, Alice solo salió unos minutos para enseñarme los vestidos que me había hecho de su nueva línea exclusiva, eran preciosos, uno era más elegante que el otro pero sabía que con cualquiera de los dos haría que la imaginación de Edward funcionara como yo deseaba.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde me convencieron de probarme ambos vestidos, al principio me rehusé pero después suspiré y apliqué la frase de _"que más da"_ y comencé a cambiarme.

-no se porque yo estoy probándome ropa y ni siquiera se como irán vestidas ustedes…- dije estando en ropa interior.

-oh no te preocupes, todo controlado…- afirmó Rosalie y Alice asintió.

-bien…- suspiré, terminé de ponerme el primer vestido, color rojo, aunque era mas parecido al color vino, el diseño era elegante, con cuello en "v" tanto en la espalda como en el busto, el cual mostraba un maravilloso escote, era largo y solo se ceñía a mi cintura a modo de marcarla muy bien, no pude ser modesta y pensé que me veía reamente hermosa.

-wow, Bella, te queda genial…- musitó Alice y rápido caminó hacia mi para arreglar algunos detalles…

-¿creen que este es el que debo llevar?- pregunté poniéndome de distintas poses frente al espejo…- no lo se, el escote dejará a la vista la lencería, ¿lo ven?- señalé el tirante de mi sostén, Alice negó con una sonrisa.

-no Bella, no debes llevar sostén, si quieres llevar a cabo tu plan de la ropa sexy debes esperar hasta llegar aquí y cambiarte aquí…- hice una especié de mohín y Rosalie comenzó a reír, seguí mirándome al espejo y fue inconsciente de que alguien o mas había entrado a la habitación.

-¿Por qué te mides ese vestido?- la voz de Emmet me hizo dar un saltito de susto.

-oh, es para la fiesta de E… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- le grité a Edward cuando lo vi llegar detrás de su hermano, estuve a punto de echar a perder la sorpresa…

-eh… yo…- si, como lo había pensado, Edward se quedó embobado viéndome con este magnifico vestido, logré reprimir una sonrisa y tomé un cojín y se lo aventé en la cara…- ¿Qué te pasa?

-vete… no quiero verte…

-amor, por favor, lo lamento…

-no me digas amor… maldito mentiroso…- le arrojé el otro cojín, de reojo vi que Alice se giraba para no reírse de su hermano…

-¿serviría de algo si te digo que te ves hermosa?- preguntó con voz tierna, por un minuto pensé en echar todo por la borda y contestarle de buena manera y tal vez ir a besarlo, pero no…

-no, no sirve de nada… anda vete a jugar con Tanya y tu también vete de aquí Emmet… y no abras la boca para nada…- el interpelado solo asintió con una risa contenida.

-Bella… ¿esto es en serio? ¿Quieres que me vaya con ella?- lo miré con los ojos entre cerrados pero lo pensé dos veces…

-bueno… no… no te acerques a ella, ve por ahí con Emmet mientras pienso si debo perdonarte o no…- contesté algo mas tranquila, demonios… Edward caminó hacia mi…- ah no, recuerda que dije que nada de toques, lo siento Eddy, debes soportar.

-no puedo creer esto… Alice un poco de ayuda por favor…- musitó mi novio.

-ah… este… claro… amm… Bella… eh… ¿perdónalo?- me reí por lo que dijo o mejor dicho, lo que intento de decir mi amiga, Edward levantó las manos pero mientras caminaba hacia la puerta se giró hacia mi…

-de verdad te ves hermosa, te amo…- suavicé el gesto pero antes de que me sacara una sonrisa me giré hacia el espejo y tomé bastantes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarme.

-lo siento…- se disculpó Alice en voz baja…

-claro… pero, creo que me ha descubierto- acepté…

-si yo también lo creo, no te preocupes, ahora mismo lo hago cambiar de opinión….- musitó Rosalie y salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

Me senté en la cama y Alice hizo lo mismo pero a mi lado

-¿ahora que?- preguntó…

-¿no crees que solo haré que él se alejé de mi?

-no, solo harás que sea mas eficiente dentro de dos días…- sonreí a medias…- en serio Bella, Tanya debe estar en su habitación tratando de quitarse esa mancha, además Edward esta trabajando y le dije a papá que lo mantuviera vigilado, no hay de que preocuparse.

-¿de verdad crees eso?- inquirí algo preocupada…

-si, de verdad lo creo…- abrí los ojos como platos al reconocer su maravillosa voz, luego los cerré y los volví a abrir, Alice me sonrió apenada y yo me giré lentamente, ¿como demonios no escuché la puerta otra vez? Edward estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados exponiendo su mejor sonrisa y Rosalie estaba con la boca entreabierta, si lo se, prácticamente había hablado de más, Emmet solo sonreía…

* * *

**Buenoo chicos, esperoo y les haya gustadoo el capiituloo, miil graciias por sus revieewss, me gustaronn mucho, como verann, esta vez no puse a pelear a Bella y a Edward, era hora de darles un respiiro, iimagiinen todo lo que les esperaaa jejeje, acaboo de ahcer el capiitulo, sq me fuii a clases de fisiicaa jejeje, ya venn, uff, muchoo trabajo y todaviiaa no hagoo mis deberes, peroo aun tengo tiempoo, buenoo les pido, les ruego, les imploro que pasenn a m otro Fic y dejeen reviewss porque tiiene muy pocos: "Undisclosed Desires" ...**

**Por favor no deejjen de mandarme sus opiniioness y diganmee donde pùedo ver Remember Me online, sq no me quiieren llevar al ciine . En fiin, me despiido, cuiidensee, kiizezzz !!!**

**CLICK EN EL LIINKK AZULITO DE ABAJOOO!!! REVIEWSS^^!!!**

**REVIEEWSSSS !!!**


	25. Una parte del futuro

**=Una parte del futuro=**

**Edward POV…**

-vamos Edward, no puede ser que tardes tanto en medirte un estúpido traje…- replicaba mi hermano desde afuera del probador.

-estúpido…- espetó Alice que estaba a mi lado, "ayudándome" con la ropa, me reí bajito por lo que le había dicho a Emmet y ella acompaño la risa, momentos como esto me hacían agradecer a mis padres por darme hermanos, solo por estos momentos.

-ya… ¿Qué te que quejas? Tú no haz tenido que dormir dos noches en el sofá…- musité con algo de dramatismo, Alice sofocó una carcajada y Emmet levantó una ceja.

-fue tu culpa hacer enojar a Bella, pobre, todavía que tenía que soportar a la zorra Denali, tú vas y la presionas para tener sexo…- dijo Alice, yo me molesté, nunca la había presionado.

-no lo hice…- contesté en voz baja.

-espera… Eddy… ¿no has tenido relaciones con Bella desde hace dos días?- preguntó Emmet entre incrédulo y divertido, si, imbécil, diviértete con mi desgracia, pensé… miré a Emmet con cara de pocos amigos y mientras él reía yo intentaba de comprender porque Bella no había querido hacer nada las ultimas dos noches, ¿Acaso yo ya no le provocaba nada? Tragué en seco ante esa idea y mi hermana se dio cuenta porque se comenzó a reír.

-no te preocupes… tu amigo tendrá mucha actividad esta noche…- dijo Alice entre risas…- oh, lo había olvidado, feliz cumpleaños hermanito…- dijo y de un saltó sus piernas estuvieron alrededor de mi cintura, como pude la sujeté dela cintura y Emmet compartió una rápida mirada conmigo solo para que me abrazara y juntos hiciéramos un sándwich de duende…- ¡suéltenme!- gritó mi pobre hermana casi sin aire.

-tu te lo buscaste…- murmuró Emmet…- bien, eso te queda bien Edward, ya págalo y vámonos de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer.

Hice lo que Emmet me dijo, este día lo tenía libre porque hoy era el famoso evento en el que me entregarían el reconocimiento por mis resientes logros, Bella había repetido incontables veces lo orgullosa que se sentía por mí y al menos eso servía como consolación por no haber hecho nada…

Alice prácticamente me obligó a comprarle unos zapatos y obviamente lo hice, nunca he entendido porque las mujeres tienen ese desorden obsesivo compulsivo de comprar zapatos aunque ya tengan montones de pares, suspiré ante la idea…

-¡Edward! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritó bastante efusiva Rosalie y me dio un abrazo bastante fuerte, ok… alguien más estaba feliz hoy.

-gracias Rose…

-felicidades, hermano…- dijo Jasper…- bienvenido a la grandiosa edad de los 26 años…- agregó en tono casual, yo sonreí y busqué con la mirada a la única persona que quería ver y abrazar…

-gracias, chicos…- musité al fin- ¿ah visto a Bella?

-detrás de ti…- apuntó Jasper y yo me giré solo para ver a la mujer más perfecta que haya visto en mi vida, Bella venía caminando con Esme y fui víctima de su radiante sonrisa cuando me miró; mi madre como siempre, fue bastante efusiva con su abrazo.

-no puedo creer que ya tengas 26 años, eres tan guapo, Edward…- dijo y dio dos golpes en mis mejillas…

-¿creí que yo era el guapo?- murmuró Emmet y todos comenzaron a reír.

Esme caminó a mi lado para ir a donde estaba su otro hijo implorando por un poco de cariño y ahí estaba mi novia caminando con paso titubeante hacia mí…

-vaya… un ángel es mi regalo… que considerado es Dios…- bromeé, Bella rodó los ojos y yo la estreché contra mí.

-te amo…- susurró y yo solo la abracé con mas fuerza.

-yo igual… aunque no me hayas dejado tocarte por…- sus labios chocaron con los míos haciendo que dejara la frase incompleta, sentí como ella movía su cadera contra mi pelvis, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Jadeé en su boca y comencé a besarla con más ímpetu que antes, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y cuando yo apenas comenzaba a disfrutar de recorrer su espalda, ella se separó.

-contrólate, cariño… - se burló… dio un paso hacia atrás y extendió su mano hacia mi, ¿desde cuando tría esa cajita?- tu regalo, bueno, la primera mitad, la otra será dentro de unas horas.

-Bella… no era necesario que…- de nuevo me besó, suspiré rendido, creo que seguiría hablando sí ella me interrumpía de esa forma… abría la caja, no voy a negar que no me gusto el regalo, era un reloj que quería comprarme desde hace un par de meses pero no había tenido el tiempo, seguramente mi hermana había ayudado…- gracias, es realmente genial ¿Quién te dijo que lo quería?

-¿Quién crees?- inquirió Alice en modo juguetón, me dio un beso en la mejilla…- todo esta listo ya, organicé todo a modo que ambos eventos fueran al mismo tiempo, tu sabes… mas publico- agregó mi hermana pero solo lo dijo hacia Bella…

-suena genial, Alice…- contestó mi novia con una sonrisa radiante… después ambas me miraron y vieron mi cara de estar completamente confundido.

-luego lo sabrás hermanito, por cierto, papá mandó un mensaje, quiere que lo veas justo ahora en su habitación…

-¿Qué? Pero…. Tenía planeado estar con…

-no importa, te vas, además, Bella aun tiene cosas que preparar para ti, ya lo verás, ya he dicho bastante por ahora…- vi como el pequeño demonio de mi hermana jalaba a Bella del brazo, ella solo me pedía disculpas con la mirada…- oh por cierto, tengo los ojos en ti…- murmuró y rápidamente adiviné el significado de sus palabras…

**Bella POV…**

Me despedí de Edward con la mirada, pero sea como sea, Alice tenía razón, había muchas cosas que hacer y solo contaba con unas horas…

-ya conseguí tu traje sexy… debes venir a verlo…- apuntó mi amiga dando saltitos.

-esta genial, Bella… no pude encontrar otra cosa mas provocativa…- me sonrojé cuando Rosalie dijo eso, por Dios, ella era la reina de la provocación.

Después de unos minutos ya estábamos en mi habitación, yo trataba de tranquilizarme de la casi combustión espontanea por haber visto semejante conjunto…

-Alice… Rose esto es completamente…

-wow… ¿Quién trabaja de strip teas ahora?

-largo de aquí Emmet…- gritó Alice, yo me sonrojé por su comentario.

-pero… solo quería ver a Rose…- Rosalie le sonrió tiernamente.

-amor, luego te veo ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos una crisis, la mujer no quiere ponerse esta cosa tan linda… ¿verdad que es linda?- inquirió la rubia poniendo esa mini cosa frente a Emmet, el cual me miró sorprendido y luego se echó una carcajada.

-¿es para ti, Bella? Wow… si es lindo, ya imagino la cara de mi hermano, bueno las dejo, no se preocupen, mantengo mi boca cerrada… adiós preciosa…- dijo lo último solo dirigiéndose a Rosalie, ella se sonrojó pero solo suspiró y me arrojó la prenda.

-cámbiate, quiero enseñarte como debes actuar en el bello arte de la seducción…- Alice comenzó a reír y yo no tuve mas que ponerme eso.

Me miré al espejo y traté de mantenerme tranquila pero es que esto era completamente excesivo, maldita la hora en que pensé en darle una noche inolvidable a Edward… el conjunto era de piel negra, obviamente era completo pero marcaba muy bien mi cintura y levantaba los senos, mas de lo normal, además, se acompañaba con un liguero y unas mallas, debía usar tacones y el paquete incluía un par de esposas para… bueno, ya se imaginaran para que…

-¡te ves divina!- gritó Alice, bueno, si lo veía de la forma depravada, si, me veía muy bien, pero…

-Bella, eso te queda genial… y mira…- sacó las esposas de la cajita y las fue a acomodar en la cabecera de la cama…- te lo he puesto fácil, solo lo empujas y lo atrapas…

-bien… ¿creen que seré capaz de la fase de gatubela?

-sin duda alguna… ya eres sexy por naturaleza, solo… sácale provecho, además, lo harás con tu novio…- explicó Alice bastante tranquila.

-Alice, estamos hablando de tu hermano, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

-he vivido con Emmet durante años, ¿de donde crees que lo saque? Además Edward no es un santo…- explicó y me guiñó un ojo, yo simplemente enrojecí; bien, la prueba del vestuario ya estaba hecha y corrí al baño para cambiarme, esta vez solo me quedé con unos jeans y una blusa simple, color roja.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar cuando iba saliendo del baño, era Edward…

-hola, amor…- contestó…

-hola, ¿divirtiéndote en el trabajo?- bromeé, juro que lo vi rodando los ojos en mi mente, comenzó a reír.

-estoy en la comida con Carlisle, por cierto… estoy usando tu reloj…

-oh eso es bueno…- conteste entre risas y luego Alice me aventó esa cosa de cuero negro para recordar mi realidad…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te dejaste de reír?

-por nada, tu macabra hermana me lanzó una parte de tu regalo.

-¿una parte de mi regalo? Ok, dime ahora mismo que planean, Emmet no sabe fingir, Alice debería saberlo…

-¿Qué te dijo Emmet?- pegunté en tono macabro y las chicas dejaron de reír…

-pues, llegó a la mesa, me miró y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, le pregunté que tenía y me dijo que me asegurara de tomarme una foto en la noche por la sorpresa.

-¿te dijo en que consistía la sorpresa?

-así que hay una sorpresa…- dijo con esa extraña voz que hace la gente cuando descubre algo…- dímela ahora, por mi cumpleaños.

-no te lo diré, pero… te va a gustar.

-tendremos sexo salvaje toda la noche… ¿Es eso?- preguntó en voz baja, seguramente estaba con su padre, me sonrojé sin siquiera evitarlo y me imagine todo lo que seriamos capaces de hacer esta noche, sobre todo él porque no lo había dejado tocarme durante mucho tiempo…- creo que es a es mi sorpresa.

-deja de suponer cosas, Cullen, nos veos en la tarde cuando veas a tu hermosa novia con un vestido perfecto.

-ya quiero que sea tarde… te veo luego amor…- me despedí de él con el típico "piensa en mi" y después colgué.

Salí con las chicas a comer, Esme nos acompañó y nos dio la noticia de que Tanya andaba de compras, deseé que un camión la atropellara o que algo explotara cerca de ella pero no creo que fuera tan fácil, la hierba mala nunca muere…

Cuando regresé a la habitación fue solo para ducharme y comenzar a vestirme, cuando salí del baño Edward aun no llegaba y eso me ponía nerviosa, escondí "su regalo" detrás de las toallas del baño porque ahí sería donde me cambiaria después… me paseé en ropa interior por la habitación tratando de encontrar unos tacones lindos, al final lo hice y caminé hacia mi vestido…

-hola, hermosa…- di un respingo cuando llegó Edward, definitivamente odiaba esa puerta porque no la escuchaba… no se que pasó conmigo pero corrí hacia él y me colgué de su cuello para alcanzar sus labios, él me sujetó de la cintura y m estrechó mas contra él pero yo me separé…

-ya quiero que termine esa fiesta…- dije con un poco de culpa, ya lo necesitaba, Edward soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¿entonces si adiviné mi sorpresa?- preguntó en tono juguetón.

-entra al baño y utiliza el agua fría…- musité al sentir su ego despertar, tal vez fue porque estaba en ropa interior…- Eddy debe contenerse…- apunté y miré hacia abajo, Edward ni siquiera cambió de gesto solo sonrió maliciosamente y volvió a besarme pero por corto tiempo…

-es tu culpa…- puntualizó y después entró a la ducha, yo me comencé a poner el vestido, el cual era distinto gracias a que Edward había descubierto el otro, ahora era color negro, con finas líneas plateadas cerca del escote y de la cintura para efectos visuales perfectos, lo que hacía que mi figura fuera mas estilizada, era largo pero solo era ceñido de la parte superior y lo demás era sutilmente suelto… me gustaba como marcaba mis curvas por eso había elegido este como la otra elección, me hice un peinado algo difícil pero Alice me había enseñado como lograrlo, mi maquillaje era leve pero acentuaba mis ojos, mis labios solo tenían un tono un poco mas brillante que su rosa natural.

Edward ya estaba vestido cuando yo le dije las palabras "estoy lista"… lo vi soltar un suspiro cuando me miró…

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunté y di una vuelta para después terminar con una pose de tipo estrella de cine, él sonrió y vi brillo en su mirada.

-perfecta… tendré que estar cerca a menos que no quiera que otros me quiten lo que es mío.

-tonto…- musité en tono de broma.

Salimos juntos y fue hasta el lobby cuando nos encontramos con sus padres y con…Tanya…

-cariño, te ves hermosa… tu también te ves muy guapo, hijo…- apuntó Esme, yo me sonrojé como siempre lo hacia.

-muy linda, Bella…- me saludó Carlisle y después me dio un abrazo rápido.

-Edward, había olvidado felicitarte por tu cumpleaños… ¿puedo?- utilizo su voz falsa, yo no evité mirarla con desprecio y juro que Edward se hubiera rehusado de no haber sido por Esme.

-eso no se pregunta, querida…- dijo Esme, Tanya sonrió y en un paso sus sucias manos rodearon el cuerpo de Edward, pero no duró por mucho porque mi novia la tomó de los brazos y la separó.

-gracias…- contestó secamente y luego sus manos buscaron mi cintura, sonreí hacia el suelo y acomodé mi mano sobre la de Edward…- te dije que no te tendría lejos…- reí bajito, después de que llegaron los otros Cullen nos fuimos al salón, Alice y Rose si veían realmente hermosas, el vestido de Rosalie era color champagne con un escote de promesa, el de Alice era de un ton coral y era más corto que el de Rose, su escote era una cosa entre elegante y extrovertido, a lado de Jasper ella realmente se veía radiante…

Carlisle fue el que entregó el reconocimiento a Edward y no se cuantas veces sentí que me robaba el aliento cuando me miraba desde el escenario.

Luego, al final de los reconocimientos fue cuando misteriosamente todas las luces se apagaron.

-vaya, que genial…- musitó Edward tono de broma a mi lado.

-ya lo creo…- contesté… después de unos segundos las luces tenues comenzaron a encenderse y enfrente de nosotros estaba la pared principal, algunos fuegos pirotécnicos salieron desde el pasillo hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaba todo un banqueta completamente distinto al que había para el evento de medicina.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Edward en voz baja…

-¿Qué no reconoces las fiestas cuando comienzan?- la música comenzó a sonar cuando Alice preguntó eso a su hermano…-¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanito!- gritó bastante efusiva, Edward me miró sorprendido y luego comenzó a reír.

-¿fue su idea?- inquirió hacia Alice, ella asintió…- eres una mente diabólica Bella Swan…- puntualizo y me abrazó con fuerza, yo comencé a reír y rápidamente los chicos volvieron a felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, obviamente los invitados hicieron lo mismo y hubo un momento en que tuve que darlo "solo" porque debía ir a arreglar mi vestido, eso fue cerca de la media noche.

De la nada apareció Alice y Rosalie.

-¿lista para lo que sigue?- preguntó Rose llegando a mi lado y arreglándose su cabello.

-supongo… - suspiré.

-bien, pues ya ve a divertirte, ya estuvieron bastante tiempo aquí y la noche es joven…- puntualizó Alice…- nos cuenta todo después.

-supongo que sabes que no haré eso…- le dije y ella comenzó a reír…- ¿Dónde esta?

-con Emmet y Jasper, seguramente ya abrieron la boca, así que andando…- Alice me jaló del brazo; llegamos a donde estaban los chicos, no lo voy a negar, me dolían un poco los pies porque casi no había estado sentada, Edward me había hecho bailar como nunca había bailado…

-bueno, creo que… debemos irnos…- dije en voz alta, Emmet y Jasper hicieron un sonido de burla, típico de hombres…- ¿o prefieres quedarte aquí?- le pregunté a Edward…

-¿Qué es mas conveniente?- inquirió, yo me mordí el labio inferior y rápido entendió lo que quería decir…- si, debemos irnos ya… hermana, estuviste genial, realmente sabes organizar fiestas, Rose, tu igual, gracias… no se como semejante mujer esta con la porquería de mi hermano…- Emmet le dio un golpe en el hombro a Edward…

-lo se, Ed…- bromeó Rosalie… íbamos caminando hacia sus padres pero nos encontramos con una tipo que estaba guapo, era alto, de la misma altura que Edward, creo que se conocían…

-ey Edward, cielos, esto si es una fiesta…- apuntó, yo le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo…

-si, creación de las chicas y de mi hermosa novia… Bella, él es Jared Streder, uno de mis viejos amigos…- extendí mi mano cordialmente y él hizo lo mismo.

-un placer conocer a la maravillosa Isabella Swan… realmente te admiro…

-gracias…el placer es mío.- contesté, se veía que ese tal Jared era buena persona pero tanto Edward como yo necesitábamos algo de privacidad.

-Jared, como veras, ya íbamos de salida, pero… sería bueno que fueras a ver a Emmet y lo molestes como siempre respecto a Rosalie…- Jared comenzó a reír, seguramente él había sido pretendiente de mi amiga, no quise preguntar, Jared se despidió cordialmente de mí y después nosotros nos despedimos de Esme y Carlisle…

-¿ya me dirás cual es la sorpresa?- preguntó Edward cuando entramos al elevador.

-ya lo verás…

-va a haber un pingüino en nuestra cama ¿o algo así?- no evité echarme una carcajada, ¿Cómo se le ocurría eso?

-no, deja de ser desesperado, falta poco…

-¿Sabes que no aguanto más?- preguntó en un otro realmente extraño.

-¿Qué?- pregunté, él me miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió maliciosamente, su cuerpo chocó con el mío y rápidamente sus labios, urgentes hicieron contacto con los míos… jadeé contra su boca por la aproximación y por ya no soportar más sin él…- te deseo tanto, Bella…- susurró y las puertas del elevador se abrieron, salimos de ahí con pasos torpes y mientras él me besaba con fuerza, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y casi olvido lo que planeaba hacer cuando mi espalda chocó con la pared de mi habitación.

-no… no, espera…- jadeé y me separé, Edward y yo estábamos jadeantes, sonreí y camine hacia la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó un poco preocupado, seguramente pensaba que esta noche tampoco haríamos nada.

-debo hacer algo… por el momento…- dije lo ultimo con voz sedosa, lo jalé de la tela de su saco y lo acerqué a la cama…- ponte cómodo…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó y colocó su mano en mi cintura para acercarme a él pero yo me volví a alejar.

-ya lo veras, anda… quítate todo lo que tengas encima…- levantó una ceja por lo que dije…- lo digo en serio, Cullen.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-falta poco, anda… necesito una ducha antes de todo…- aseguré y es que la verdad si lo necesitaba…

**Edward POV…**

Ya llevaba mas de quince minutos esperando a que saliera del bendito baño, ¿Qué tanto hacia ahí dentro? El agua había dejado de sonar hace cinco minutos.

Traté de abrir la puerta pero tenía seguro.

-dije que esperaras, Edward…- musitó entre risas…

-lo siento, es difícil…- acepté, me quité el pantalón y me quedé solo en bóxers, cuando me iba sentando en la cama se abrió la puerta del baño y ¡oh por Dios! Si esto era el infierno, estoy seguro que era perfecto… me quedé con la boca literalmente abierta y con la mirada perdida en semejante cuerpo parado a unos metros de mí… esas curvas, su piel, ese maravilloso traje negro ceñido en su cuerpo y… ¿eso era un liguero? Si, definitivamente era un liguero…

-feliz cumpleaños, amor…- dijo con voz completamente ronca y con una sonrisa maliciosa, yo tragué en seco, demonios, esto verdaderamente era un regalo…

* * *

**Que hayy chiiicos, si lo see, lo corteee en la parte donde comenzaba lo buenoo jejeje, pero el capiitulo se hiizo Largoo y mejor lo dejaba para el prooxiimooo;D Noo se preocupen ya habraa lemmon seguroo jajaja, esperoo y les haya gustadoo el capp, no habia teniido tiempo de actualiizar por miis clases de fiisiica, apenas y leii mis mensajes priivados y gracias a los que me diieron las pagiinas para ver la pelii, tan prontoo pueda la vereee, tal vez mañanaa o pasadoo jjejeje, tambiien quiiero agradecer a algunas que me preguntaron si estaba biien respecto al terremoto que caba de pasar en Mexico, bueno, fue en baja california, graciias a Dios, yo viivo en el ladoo del golfoo de Méxiico, estoyy bienn aun asii yo tambiien estoyy preocuupadaa por la gente de ese estado, ustedes comprendenn, siiempre te preocupas por gente que sabes que es iigual a tii, buenooo solo queria agradecerlesss, tambiien los reviesss, miil graciias...**

**Buenoo, esperoo y no dejen de mandar sus comentariios y de nuevo les griito, les ruego, les imploro, pasen a mi otro Fic:**

** "Undisclosed Desires" ...**

** y dejen sus opiniones...**

**me despiido, nos vemos en la siguiente actualiizacion, cuiidense, kiizezz !!!**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZULL DE ABAJINNN!!! REVIEWSSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWWSSSS^^!!!**


	26. Diversion y frustración

**Paseen a: "Undisclosed Desires" **

**Y COMENTENN...;D Lean comeentariio abajoo, **

**graciiass... !!! ...**

* * *

**=Diversión y frustración=**

**Bella POV…**

Si, definitivamente era un manojo de nervios, en especial por mi casi inexistente ropa, tomé grandes bocanadas de aire antes de salir de baño, me di un ultimo vistazo y suspiré… abrí la puerta lentamente y ahí lo vi sentándose en la cama, rápidamente me coloqué en esa pose que me había enseñado Rosalie…

-feliz cumpleaños Edward…- dije con voz ronca, agradecí que no temblé, me mordí el labio inferior cuando vi la reacción de Edward al verme tan… sexy, caminé provocativamente hacía él, movimiento sugestivamente mis caderas, mi novio tragó en seco y yo reí, llegué a donde estaba, literalmente con la boca, con mi dedo índice levante su rostro de la barbilla…- ¿ves algo que te guste, Eddy?...- él simplemente me vio directamente a los ojos y pasó su lengua por sus labios, solo para humedecerlos, le sonreí y me incliné hacia él para darle un beso, el cual comenzó siendo suave pero cuando sus manos sujetaron mis caderas comencé a introducir mi lengua, era el beso húmedo más genial que le estaba dando…- levántate…- jadeé y él así lo hizo… llevé mis manos a su trabajado abdomen y comencé a besarlo desde el cuello hasta el pecho, mis manos viajaban de su cintura hacia abajo…

-creí haberte dicho que te quitaras todo…- espeté y tiré de sus bóxer bastante lento, él hizo un sonido parecido a una risa, me agaché frente a él mientras le quitaba el bóxer y volví a subir lentamente, frotando mis senos por su erección, Edward soltó un jadeo sordo y eso fue lo que basto para darme un poco más de confianza…

-¿quieres que termine de darte tu obsequio o prefieres que no lo haga?- pregunté "inocentemente" cerca de su oreja, sentí como sus manos sujetaban con fuerza mi cintura y su aliento comenzó a chocar con mi cuello…

-haz lo que quieras, Bella…- susurró con voz ronca, yo sonreí y mordí mi labio… no se de donde saqué mi fuerza pero lo empujé a la cama y rápidamente me coloqué encima de él, comencé a besarlo con pasión, casi al borde de la violencia, mientras frotaba mi entrepierna contra su miembro, Edward comenzó a jadear y yo sentía su gran amigo creciendo entre mis piernas…

-no sabes como me pone sentirte tan duro…- susurré en su oído y luego lamí el lóbulo de su oreja…- ¿sientes cuanto me excitas?- inquirí y me froté contra él, Edward jadeo igual que yo.

-Bella… no juegues…- dijo casi en un ruego…

-eso es lo que hago, cariño…- acepté y volví a atacar sus labios, lentamente deslizaba mis manos por su pecho y hacía una especie de masaje en sus hombros, los labios de Edward se volvieron mas urgentes y fue cuando sentí que estaba a punto de girarse, llevé mis manos a la cabecera de la cama para detenerlo…

-no… vas a hacer lo que yo diga…- espeté casi con un gemido, él me miró completamente extasiado pero sabía que lo estaba disfrutando, al igual que yo… Edward se quedó viendo mis senos, los cuales quedaban exactamente sobre su cabeza gracias a la posición en la que estaba, solo que éstos estaban completamente ocultos en este maravilloso corsé de piel…

-Bella, déjame probarte…- dijo en un tono bastante lastimero, yo sonreí seductoramente y de nuevo comencé a besarlo, chupando su lengua y mordiendo su labio, de nuevo, mis manos comenzaron su recorrido, pero esta vez tomé sus manos y las fui elevando, alejándolas de mi cuerpo, con lentitud las acomodé sobre su cabeza y en un movimiento inesperado sus muñecas estuvieron atrapadas en esas esposas que tanto había odiado al principio pero que ahora amaba de verdad… Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido…

-no… amor, no me hagas esto…- comencé a reír bajito y le di un beso rápido…- Bella…- jadeó…

-shhh… a partir de ahora…- coloqué un dedo sobre sus labios…- no dirás nada, lo único que saldrá de tu boca van a ser gemidos con mi nombre…- susurré cerca de su rostro…

-Bells…- jadeó, hice presión sobre sus labios con el dedo que estaba ahí y lo miré con desaprobación…

-déjame trabajar…- musité divertidas y comencé a besar su cuello, mi lengua se deslizaba por la piel de su pecho con bastante facilidad y sentía la estupenda erección de Edward crecer cada vez más… me ponía al tope ver como tensaba sus músculos, sobre todo los de los brazos… cada vez besaba más abajo y cuando estaba más cerca, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, tratando de alcanzar un poco más, lo miré solo por unos segundos solo para ver lo necesitado que estaba y además mordía su labio… tomé el lujo de solo pasar mis labios por toda la extensión de su pene, cada vez mas listo para mí…

-Bella…- jadeó y fue entonces cuando lamí su contorno y lo metí completo en la boca, coloqué mis manos, una sobre el colchón y otra en su pierna izquierda… comencé a lamer y dar juguetones mordiscos que solo hacia retorcer a Edward…- mierda, Bella…- gimió y su pelvis comenzó a moverse al compas de lo que yo hacía… -si… Dios… Bella… sigue…- pedía entre jadeos pero obviamente no iba a dejar que terminara en mi boca, no, yo quería que terminara en mí, así que me separé, Edward me miró como si estuviera completamente loca por dejarlo así pero esto apenas comenzaba…

Me arrodillé frente a él, más o menos entre sus piernas… su expresión era todo un poema, esto realmente estaba saliendo bien…

Comencé a jugar con el liguero, que estaba junto con las bragas, deslizaba la tirita entre mis dedos y con mi otra mano recorría mi cintura y mis senos, haciendo que Edward se excitara con lo que veía…

-Bella, quiero verte…- dijo en algo que era una mezcla de gemido y gruñido…- quítate esa maldita cosa…- dijo mas fuerte, yo me reí, además hizo fuerza para liberarse, me mordí el labio al imaginar mi cuerpo siendo apretado por esos brazos mientras estaba dentro de mí…

-paciencia, Eddy…- susurré, me acomodé un poco mejor y me fui levantando sobre la cama…- quiero que me veas…- dije en voz baja…- quiero que veas todo lo que hago pensando en ti…- agregué…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó casi sin aire, yo le sonreí y me quité los asquerosos tacones que la verdad me estorbaban, comencé a bajar el cierre del corsé, el cual estaba en el frente, comenzaba a bajar desde la parte superior de mi pecho, los ojos de Edward no se apartaban de ese movimiento…

Cuando sentí mis senos un poco más libres dejé de bajar el cierre, aun no estaban fuera pero ya podía hacer lo que iba a hacer, bajé lentamente las manos hasta el borde de las bragas y comencé a bajarlas…

-Dios, Bella…- exclamó Edward pasando su lengua por sus labios… seguí con ese movimiento hasta que las bragas junto con el liguero estaban en el colchón, me hinqué entre sus piernas y quité mi ropa interior de ahí aventándola al suelo… abrí un poco mis piernas y me incliné más hacia la cama, Edward podía ver muy bien mi sexo y eso era lo que quería que viera, llevé una de mis manos a mi cuello para apartar mi cabello de ahí y después fui bajando hasta meterla entre la ropa que seguía encima de mí, hasta llegas a mi enhiesto pezón, Edward tragaba en seco constantemente y sus brazos se veía completamente perfectos; lo miré los ojos unos segundos y luego vi hacia su erección, imaginando todo lo que habíamos hecho antes, llevé mi otra mano a mi entre pierna y sin pensarlo introduje dos dedos en mi interior, solté un jadeo bajo y cerré los ojos con fuerza, cuando los abrí, Edward parecía estar sufriendo de verdad…

-¿Bella, que haces?- preguntó entre jadeos, pero viendo mi sexo y mis manos…

-dándome placer pensando en ti…- comencé a bombear mi entrada y volví a jadear, con mi otra mano hacia círculos sobre mi pezón completamente erecto…- solo mírame hacerlo…- agregué entre jadeos, vi como sus caderas comenzaban a moverse de acuerdo al compas que yo llevaba con mis manos, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, sabía que esto lo estaba llevando muy lejos y yo quería correrme con Edward dentro…

-Bella, sabes que yo puedo darte mas placer… amor, me estas matando…- gruñó…

-Edward…- chillé de placer por lo que estaba sintiendo… como pude y con el poco autocontrol que tenía, aparte mis manos y me coloqué a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Edward. Y comencé a frotarme contra él mientras lo besaba con violencia…- ¡Edward!- chillé de placer separando mis labios de los suyos, él no paraba de soltar jadeos y cada vez sus brazos eran mas apetitosos para mí…

- Bella… duele… me estas matando…- si, bueno, tal vez yo también sufría…

-¿sabes que quiero?- pregunté entre jadeos…

-hago lo que sea por tocarte…

-quiero sentir tu pene dentro de mí…- acepté y dejé de frotarme contra él…

-déjame libre y te voy a follar como nunca lo he hecho…- espetó con voz ahogada… yo reí y lo bebe con fuerza pero solo por unos segundos…

-Edward…- jadeé y llevé mi mano a su miembro, acariciándolo para lubricarlo solo un poco más, yo ya estaba bastante lista…

-Bella… no, amor… quiero sentirte… déjame tocarte…- gruñó lo ultimo y eso me excito aun más…

-aun no…- contesté y sin más introduje su miembro en mi entrepierna, solté un gemido bastante fuerte, igual que Edward, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y me acomodé mejor sobre él… veía lo tensos que estaban los brazos de Edward y comencé a moverme…

-Dios, así… ¡Bella!- gemía Edward, yo no paraba de moverme contra su pelvis y cada vez lo sentía mas dentro…- quiero ver tus senos… quiero verlos saltar…- sin dejar de cabalgarlo con fuerza, terminé de bajar el cierre del corsé y lo aventé a alguna parte de la habitación… coloqué mis manos en su pecho y comencé a impulsarme con mas fuerza…

-Edward… ¡ahhhhh! Me encantas…- dije casi en un grito…- ¡Edward!

-Dios, quiero tocarte… muévete mas rápido…- pidió entre un gruñido-gemido que logró hacer algo en mí…- si, así amor… sigue…

-Mierda, Edward… estoy cerca…- exclamé casi sin aire y era la verdad, sentía el calor irse hacia mi abdomen y el cosquilleo recorría todo mi cuerpo…

-córrete, grita… hazlo… deja ir Bella…- con una ultima estocada, Edward gimió mi nombre y yo me vine justo después de que sentí como su liquido caliente llenaba mi interior, no paré de soltar chillidos se placer hasta que terminó de llenarme, esta vez, mi maravilloso orgasmo fue mas largo e intenso que los que había tenido antes, ataqué los labios de Edward con urgencia y el me respondió de la misma forma… me separé de él con mucha lentitud hasta que quedé a su lado…

-¿quieres que te suelte?- pegunté juguetonamente…

-s…si… hazlo…- musitó jadeando, yo reí por lo que acaba de hacer, me volví a acomodar a horcajadas sobre él, pero un poco más arriba de su miembro, juro que lo vi listo para mi de nuevo, pero seria algo casi imposible, le quité las esposas con lentitud y dejando que mis senos rozaran su rostro mientras sentía sus suaves besos en esa parte, cuando Edward estuvo libre descansó sus brazos en mi cintura pero de un solo movimiento se giró y me penetró sin si quiera decirme nada, solté un grito porque si había dolido un poco…

-maldita sea, eres tan estrecha…- jadeó y se movió solo un poco dentro de mí, yo cerré los ojos con fuerza y traté de acomodarme…- ¿te duele?

-s…si, espera…- pedí entre jadeos…

-no puedo, se siente muy bien, amor…- dijo y comenzó a embestirme con fuerza…- quiero…- embestida…- lastimarte…- otra embestida, yo abrí mis piernas a mas no poder y Edward se acomodó mejor.

-ah... ¡Edward!- gemí bastante alto, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos mientras sus embestidas se hacían mas fuertes pero ahora yo ya no sentía dolor, era puro placer y quería más, realmente quería que me lastimara…- más fuerte…- moví mis caderas pero él las sujeto con fuerza… fue entonces cuando bajo el ritmo de sus estocadas…

-eres mi droga, Bella…- decía mientras me embestía deliciosa y tortuosamente lento para luego reanudar sus movimiento…- solo mía…- agregó… eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y llevé mis manos a su espalda donde dejaba que mis uñas pasaran sin siquiera importarme… Edward se puso de rodillas y me haló hacia él, levantando mi cuerpo por mi espalda baja…

-¡Edward!- grité cuando lo sentí casi hasta la garganta, sus estocadas se hicieron aun más fuertes y yo prácticamente no tenia razón de nada…- si… así, sigue… ¡Ed!- Edward no apartaba su mirada de mi cuerpo ni de mis gestos y yo solo trataba de controlar lo que sentía pero era imposible, sentía mis paredes tensarse alrededor de Edward y esa maravillosa sensación estaba cada vez mas cerca…

-Bella… córrete conmigo, preciosa…- gimió y yo sentí su miembro palpitar, estábamos tan cerca, me estoco dos veces mas, de forma completamente violenta y sentí como me liberaba justo un segundo antes que él, grité el nombre de Edward una vez y luego solo dejé salir varios jadeos mientras lo sentía moverse en mi interior para terminar de llenarme… no, definitivamente este si fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, largo e intenso, sentía mi cuerpo completamente flojo, deshaciéndose entre sus brazos, como lo había deseado desde que comenzamos con esto… Edward descansó sobre mi cuerpo mientras besaba mi pecho y mi cuello, era una sensación completamente hermosa… me sentía completa… feliz.

-te amo…- susurró al fin, yo sonreí por lo que dijo y llevé mis manos a su rostro para levantarlo y encontrar su mirada…

-yo también…- puntualicé, él se incorporó solo un poco para besarme con mucha ternura, mis manos seguían en sus mejillas y sus manos estaban a cada lado de mí, soportando su peso, cuando él dejo mis labios, comenzó a salir de mí… Dios, me sentía verdaderamente agotada…

Cuando se acomodó a mi lado, me haló hacia él y me abrazó con fuerza, inhalando sobre mi cabello…

-eres verdaderamente hermosa…- susurró y yo reí bajito.

-¿te gustó?- inquirí inocentemente, Edward rió bajito pero con diversión…

-creí que solo tratabas de volverme completamente loco… pero me encantó… ya veremos que hago para tu cumpleaños.

-mas te vale no utilizar esposas, no sería justo…- dije antes de que esa idea cruzara por su mente, pero seguramente ya no tenía caso.

-será una sorpresa…- susurró y volvió a besarme con ternura hasta que comenzó a reír sobre mis labios.

-¿Qué es divertido?- pregunté…

-es increíble que aun quiera hacerte mía… te necesito tanto, Bella…- contestó y yo le sonreí antes de darle un beso rápido…

-puedes hacerlo cuando quieras…- musité, él suspiró y me volvió a besar, mientras se acomodaba sobre mi cuerpo y sus manos comenzaban a viajar por mi cintura y mis caderas… no se cuanto tiempo disfrutamos de este momento pero fue realmente perfecto, Edward fue completamente tierno en todo lo que hacia y yo no paraba de jadear su nombre, lo amaba tanto…

&

&

&

Si, era de día y tenía hambre… unos fuertes brazos se ceñían a mi cintura mientras sentía su acompasada respiración a mi lado…

-¿dormiste bien?- preguntó Edward con voz suave, ¿Cómo adivinó que estaba despierta?

-uh hum…- acepté y lo miré… sonreí como toda una chica enamorada…- hola…- saludé como si nada, él me sonrió de esa forma que tanto amo…

-buenos días, amor…- respondió, suspiré cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos y cuando me moví para acomodarme sobre él solté un jadeo bajo, por Dios, me dolía el cuerpo… como si hubiera echo ejercicio todo el día de ayer… me sonrojé al recordar la verdadera causa del dolorcito.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó acariciando mi mejilla…

-estoy exhausta…- contesté, Edward comenzó a reír…

-tu me provocaste, pero… soy culpable…

-oh si que lo eres… - dije y comencé a reírme- ¿vamos a desayunar?

-si, antes de que mi padre me recuerde que debo trabajar, solo un día más y volvemos a la tranquilidad de Nueva York…- reí a carcajadas por su "tranquilidad en Nueva York", por Dios, esa ciudad era un completo caos… nos levantamos y nos dimos una ducha juntos, obviamente, después de unos minutos ya estábamos bien vestidos, caminando hacia el restaurante del hotel, Edward vestía bastante casual y yo llevaba un vestido azul, su color favorito…

Mientras caminábamos nos encontramos con el amigo de Edward, el que yo había conocido la noche pasada.

-hola, Edward…- saludó Jared…- oh, hola Bella…- noté muy bien como cambiaba el tono de su voz cuando me saludó y Edward también lo hizo…

-¿Qué tal Jared?- dijo Edward algo tenso y estrechándome contra él, Jared me miró por unos segundos más pero después parpadeó y soltó un suspiro…

-nada, ando de trabajo, ya sabes, bueno, me voy… espero y nos volvamos a ver pronto… de verdad fue bueno verte otra vez, Edward y un verdadero placer conocerte, Bella… espero y no la pierdas…- dio lo ultimo solo hacia Edward, mi novio hizo una media sonrisa y me miró.

-no lo creo…- musitó hacia mí, yo le sonreí.

-el gusto fue mío, Jared, hasta luego… - me despedí, cuando el chico desapareció, Edward suspiró y me abrazó con fuerza…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-nada… vamos…- puntualizó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, íbamos tomados de la mano y de un momento sentí algo completamente extraño, una especie de sentimiento nuevo, pero mientras me preguntaba que era una docena y digo docena de camarógrafos entraron al hotel y en un segundo estuvieron rodeándonos…

-Isabella… se especula que mantienes una relación con Demetri McCord, ¿es cierto?...- ese comentario llamó mi atención…

-¿Quién les dijo eso?- pregunté casi sin aire y uno contestó…

-lo suponemos, sobre todo, porque hace una semana fue visto saliendo de tu empresa bastante sonriente… es imposible que después de todo el proceso legal sean amigos ¿o es mas que amistad?- el aire abandonó mis pulmones y sentí como Edward jalaba de mí para apartarme de ese lugar, los de seguridad apartaron a los medios y ahí estaba lo que había querido evitar…

-¿Por qué estaba en la empresa hace una semana? ¿Lo estabas ocultando? ¿A mí?- preguntó todo eso seguido y yo no sabia que decir… - contéstame, ¿lo sigues viendo?- su mirada destilaba odio y miedo, me maldije varias veces y luego maldije a la situación…

-Ed… de verdad lo siento…- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir y él solo soltó un gruñido y vi como su mano impactaba con un florero y lo tiraba al suelo, di un respingo al ver su reacción y luego lo vi irse, enojado… lejos de mí, dejándome completamente en shock…

* * *

**Woww, aquii estaaa el siguiiente capp, buenoo, ya huboo leemon, lamento haberlos ehcho esperarrr y esperoo y les haya pareciido buenoo jejejejeje;D Miil graciias por los reviewss, de verdadd lo aprecciio bastantee y bienveniido sean las nuevas y nuevos lectoresss^^!!! Esperoo y les gustee el Fiic, por ciierto, soy de Veracruzzz, sqq alguiien me preguntoo...xD Prooxiimamentee viiviire en Mexiico si paso el examen de la uniii, pero falta un año todaviia y visiitaree Guanajuatoo de vaccioness Esperoo y no deejen de mandarme sus opiniiones, bueno me despiido, no sin antes rogar, implorar y pedir que pasen a mi otro ficc y lo comenten: **

**"Undisclosed Desires" ... !!**

**ahora sii, me voyy, kiizezzzz... !!!!**

**CLICKK EN EL LIINK AZUL DE ABAJIIN!!!**

** REVIEWSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSS^^!!!**


	27. lo siento

**= lo siento=**

**Edward POV…**

Me encontraba acomodando las maletas en el portaequipaje del jet familiar, Emmet y Jasper hacían lo mismo pero ambos trataban de no hablar de más, sabía que yo seguía un poco susceptible desde que Bella admitió que se seguía viendo con Demetri, era increíble como era capaz de hacerlo, después de lo que ese maldito bastardo fue capaz de hacerle…

-¿aun sigues en tu plan de macho?- inquirió Jasper sin siquiera moderar su tono de voz, pasó a mi lado y me dio un golpe en el hombro, eso sin duda fue a propósito, lo miré molesto por unos segundo pero él volvió a hablar…- estas comportándote como un imbécil, Edward… pero no importa, el único que sale perdiendo eres tú- agregó y se fue a encontrarse con mi hermana que ahora estaba platicando con Bella.

-él tiene razón, Ed… no hagas cosas estúpidas…- apuntó Emmet y también se alejó…

Me quedé ahí por un momento, intentando calmarme, tal vez ellos tenían razón, no… definitivamente ellos tenían razón, me estaba comportando como todo un imbécil, tratando así a Bella, sobre todo, habiéndola rechazado la noche pasada, eso debió haber sido un poco cruel para ella, tanto como lo fue para mí, me maldije a mi mismo al recordar mi comportamiento en las ultimas 24 horas, ¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso' ahora que lo recuerdo, no había compartido casi ninguna palabra con ella, solo frases cortas como: ¿ya comiste algo? O… buenos días… ¡mierda!... espeté en mi fuero interno.

-¿Por qué tan tenso, Edward?- bien, eso era lo único que me faltaba, miré a Tanya con toda la paciencia que pude pero mientras entraba al avión, estábamos a punto de partir, la descarada me siguió y yo le perdí la vista a Bella…- creo que debiste haber esperado un desaire así.

-si, tú debes saberlo, después de que te acostaste con él tal vez ya lo conoces a la perfección…- espeté pero ella se comenzó a reír.

-Edward, eso ya pasó… creí que… todo podía cambiar entre nosotros, que tal vez, podríamos ser amigos.

-linda, jamás sería amigo de una puta como lo eres tú ¿no te quedó claro cuando te lo dije la primera vez?

-no, no me quedó claro, esa vez yo estaba teniendo relaciones contigo, la verdad no era muy consiente en esos momentos.

-deja de hablar de eso, maldita sea, eso pasó y ya… entiéndelo, no fue nada, no eras nada…solo me divertías es todo.

-pero lograba causar algo en ti, dime ahora cual es la diferencia… tu amada Bella también te ha estado engañando con McCord…- dijo con una ceja levantada…- ¿eso no te molesta?

-no la menciones, ella no se esta acostando con él…- defendí pero ella volvió a reír.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Edward? ¿Acaso tú la vigilas día y noche? No ¿cierto?...- no le contesté…- tal vez para ella no sea suficiente solo uno, uno nunca sabe la mentalidad que tiene la gente, como sea, ya sabes que estoy aquí para cuando me necesites, no lo dudes nunca…- agregó con un extremo doble sentido a sus palabras y se colgó de mis hombros para darme un beso, esta vez si la separé…

-no vuelvas a hacer eso en tu maldita vida, Tanya… me das asco…

-yo no creo que te de asco…- agregó con un intento de voz sexy y pasó su mano por mis brazos mirándome sugestivamente…- ¿Qué ya no sientes nada?

-no…- espeté y esa era la verdad, esta mujer no despertaba ni la ultima neurona de mi mente, en cambio Bella era completamente diferente, tan solo con sonreír o mirarme lograba que me encendiera lo suficiente…

-¿Edward?- alejé a Tanya cuando escuché la voz de Jasper, ella le sonrió a mi amigo y luego pasó a un lado de él para desaparecer…

-Jasper…- iba a explicar pero él colocó una mano enfrente de su cara, insinuando que me callara…

-agradece que fui yo el que vio esto y no Bella…

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunté…

-con Alice y Rosalie, en la habitación de Alie…- demonios, creo que esta vez si me había pasado…, asentí y luego me fui caminando hasta ese lugar.

Como era de esperarse, Bella no quiso hablar conmigo, y no lo hizo ni siquiera cuando llegamos a Nueva York, la ayudé con sus cosas para meterlas al auto, esta vez manejaba un chofer así que podría hablar con Bella en el camino a casa, o al menos lo intentaría…

Nos despedimos de los demás y subimos a nuestro auto, ella comenzó a rebuscar algo en su bolso y ni siquiera me miraba…

-¿Bella?...- la llamé, ella apenas y giró su rostro cuando el timbre del celular comenzó a sonar…

-espera…- avisó y contestó…- ¿Qué sucede Ángela?...- preguntó y a partir de ahí estuvo enfrascada en su llamada…-no, no quiero que hagan eso… dile a Jacob que lo mantenga en curso, si, lo se… no importa, se hace lo que yo digo y dile a Jake que tiene el derecho de despedir al que quiera, no me importa, no quiero mediocridades… si claro, oh no, estoy de vuelta, tal vez vaya a la oficina esta noche…- ¡¿Qué?! Grité en mi mente y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás rendido… - oh, en ese caso no vale la pena, no tienes razón, solo que siga haciendo lo que hace no hay problema…- dijo con voz suave que solo duró esos momentos…- ¡no! No lo quiero ahí, no se que vas a hacer pero no quiero que pise mi empresa, no me importa, mátalo si es necesario, no quiero que ese imbécil vuelva ahí… no, Jacob no va a reaccionar bien y no quiero problemas, claro, si, nos vemos mañana… adiós…- y dicho lo ultimo colgó, no le aparté la vista ni un solo segundo pero creo que estaba molesta…- ¿Cuánto más va a tardar en llegar a casa?- preguntó bastante molesta…

-estamos cerca…- contesté un poco calmado.

-genial…

-Bella, escucha, quería hablar contigo acerca de…

-ahora no Edward, estoy ocupada…- no se cuanto autocontrol necesité para no quitarle el estúpido aparatito de las manos pero me contuve…- ¿Jacob? Hola…- ah, vaya, con ese imbécil si tenía sonrisa y voz amable…- necesito que vayas a casa dentro de unas horas o minutos si es posible, si ya estoy llegando…- comenzó a reír no se porque…- necesito los reportes y además, necesito hablar contigo…- tranquilo Edward es solo trabajo… solo trabajo… pensé…- no, el trabajo lo hablamos luego, es sobre otra cosa…- ok, tal vez no era trabajo…

Llegamos a casa y ella salió bastante rápido…

-¿puedes meter mis cosas? Por favor…- musitó sin siquiera mirarme… golpeé la llanta del coche con el pie y el chofer se ofreció a meter todas las maletas, lo agradecí y caminé hacia el interior de la casa…

-¡¿Bella?!- nadie contestó… busqué en las habitaciones de la planta baja y no estaba allí, incluso me fijé en el jardín, mientras subía las escaleras la volví a llamar…- ¿Bella, donde estas?- pregunté pero esta ve lo hice en voz baja… seguí caminando por el pasillo hasta que llegué a la puerta de nuestra habitación… entonces escuché un sollozo, estaba a punto de abrir cuando escuché murmullos…

-no… no se que hacer… se que es mi culpa…- ¿Bella estaba llorando?...- claro que lo es…- soltó con un sollozo…- no, yo debía decirle todo y no lo hice…- ¿con quien demonios estaba hablando? Tal vez era Alice y, en el ultimo caso, podía ser el estúpido perro…- no lo he dejado hablar, no quiero que me diga que soy una zorra por estar viendo a Demetri y yo ni siquiera he querido verlo…- coloqué mis manos en el marco de la puerta y seguí escuchando, si, ella estaba mal y era por mi culpa…- es que no es tan fácil, Alice… ya conoces a tu hermano… no lo se, esta bajando el equipaje supongo… no se como seguir evadiendo, lo único que quiero es que me abrace…- volvió a soltar un sollozo mas fuerte, demonios…- no, sigue molesto… Alice, no se que hacer…

No lo soporté más, debía arreglar eso, di tres toques a la puerta y la escuché despedirse de mi hermana.

-¿Bella?- abrí la puerta sin que ella me contestara y me asomé, ella estaba de espaldas "buscando" algo en su buró.

-¿para que tocas la puerta? No necesitas hacerlo…- su voz sonaba ronca y miraba hacia el suelo…

-¿estabas llorando?- pregunté sin pensar, ella me miró a los ojos y si, definitivamente estaba llorando… demonios, esta vez si había sido un maldito imbécil…

-¿Qué quieres?- inquirió…

-pedirte disculpas…- dije en voz baja… ella sonrió amargamente y yo caminé hacia ella…

-Edward no de…- no la dejé terminar su frase y la abracé con fuerza, ella rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en mi pecho…- p…perdón…- sollozó, yo le di un beso en la frente, no es posible que yo la orillé a que se sintiera culpable cuando el único estúpido era yo…

-no, amor… Bella, no debes disculparte de nada…- expliqué con una risa nerviosa…

-si debo hacerlo, yo… no dije todo lo que ha pasado.

-no importa…- acuné su rostro entre mis manos y le quité las lagrimas con los pulgares…- lamento haberme comportado como un imbécil…

-mas que eso…- contestó y yo sonreí.

-de verdad lo lamento, preciosa…- dije con mas sinceridad, ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirarme con esa mirada que mi quitaba el aire.

-bésame…- dijo casi en un susurro, yo le sonreí y sin esperar un segundo más me incliné hacia ella y la besé, Bella suspiró y me sentí aun mas culpable que antes, coloqué mis manos en su cintura y comencé a caminar lento hacia la cama, me coloqué encima de ella, la seguía besando con ternura, pidiendo disculpas en ese beso, Bella jugaba con mi cabello y comenzaba a jadear en busca de aire… su móvil comenzó a sonar… trató de alejarse de mi pero yo la estreché con mas fuerza…

-Ed… es Jake…- explicó…

-déjalo…- musité con un gruñido sordo, como odiaba a ese tipo, comencé a besar su cuello y comenzaba a ganar la batalla cuando acaricié sus piernas y cada vez subía más su vestido…

-debo contestar… - aseguró…

-hazlo si quieres pero no me voy a separar…- aseguré, no se que cara hizo pero logró coger el teléfono…

-¿Jake?...- me reí por la voz que tenía y comencé a utilizar mis armas…- oh, no… no ahora…- se mordió el labio cuando acerqué mi mano hacia su entrepiernas, sabía que se estaba excitando, siempre lograba que lo hiciera…- te llamo luego, ¿Te parece?...- bueno, el vestido me estorbaba y la verdad no me importaba lo costoso que fuera… de un solo tirón logré abrirlo, ella abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio su vestido con una gran rotura… pero echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando coloqué mi mano cerca de su entrada y comencé a bajar sus braguitas… si, definitivamente estaba excitada…- Jacob, luego te llamo…- fue lo ultimo que dijo y su teléfono calló al suelo. Me acerqué otra vez a sus labios y esta vez si profundice el beso, no se como demonios me resistí la noche pasada de hacerla mía, ahora estaba al límite viéndolo y escuchándola jadear bajo mi cuerpo…

No me importó ser cuidadoso con su ropa, simplemente rasgaba todo aquello que me impidiera tocar más de ella y Bella hacía lo mismo conmigo, solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que me volverá a colocar encima de ella, pero esta vez ambos estuvimos desnudos. Besaba a y acariciaba cada parte que estuviera cerca de mi cuerpo y es que Bella me encantaba, era completamente hermosa y su cuerpo parecía un maldito pecado andante, pero en este caso era toda una bendición…

-Edward… necesito más…- jadeó cerca de mis labios y yo sin tardar más comencé a acariciarla de manera más intima, deslicé un par de dedos en su entrepierna y su cuerpo se juntó más al mío cuando se arqueó de la espalda… comencé a acariciar su punto de placer y sonreía como maldito pervertido mientras la veía jadear y gemir mi nombre, pero eso era como música para mis oídos, había nacido para escucharla gemir…- sigue…

-¿te gusta, amor?- inquirí con voz ronca cerca de su oído y agregué otro dedo…

-¡Edward!- gimió y yo comencé a besarle el cuello mientras jugaba con su botón de placer, su cuerpo se retorcía bajo el mío y su pelvis se movía de acuerdo a mis movimientos, ella de verdad lo estaba disfrutando y ese era el punto…- más rápido…- jadeó y no lo soporte más, verla tan entregada, tan dispuesta a todo, abandoné sus labios y quité mis manos, escuché que resoplaba pero cuando se estaba incorporando y o acomodé sus piernas sobre mis hombros y pasé mi legua por toda la extensión de su excitante coño… ella era tan deliciosa, y por si fuera poco yo no soportaba más, si me seguía conteniendo terminaría con problemas testiculares…

-Oh Dios… Edward…- sus jadeos cada vez se hacían mas fuertes y cuando su mano comenzó a dar ligeros tirones a mi cabello fue como el combustible para continuar, Dios, Bella solo me estaba volviendo loco y yo ya quería que terminara, quería probarla… aumenté la velocidad de lo que estaba haciendo y sus gemidos se volvieron chillidos continuos, completamente excitantes, llevé mis manos a sus glúteos y los apreté con poca fuerza, ella soltó un gemido bastante fuerte con mi nombre y sentí como sus paredes comenzaban a contraerse, estaba cerca…

-quiero probarte, Bella…- jadeé, la miré por un segundos, ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás…

-¡Edward!- gritó con placer en la voz y al fin llegó su orgasmo, definitivamente había sido uno intenso porque tardó bastante en recuperarse pero eso yo lo aproveché para tomar todo de ella, comencé a dar besos en su vientre y cada vez mas arriba…

**Bella POV…**

Aun no me recuperaba del todo y Edward empezaba a besarme de nuevo, me encantaba que lo hiciera, realmente disfrutaba cuando él me tocaba.

-bésame más…- pedí completamente cegada por el deseo, sentí la sonrisa de Edward sobre la piel de mis senos y rápidamente empezó a jugar con mis enhiestos pezones… yo no paraba de gemir y mis manos se hundían en su cabello, despeinándolo más de lo debido, como si fuera poco, coloqué mis piernas a sus lados y comencé a mover mis caderas, frotándome contra él, Dios, se sentía tan listo para mí, Edward se separó de mi pecho solo para cubrir sus jadeos besando mi cuello pero yo ya lo quería dentro, llevé mis manos hacia sus firmes glúteos mientras acariciaba su espalda…

-eres tan hermosa, Bella…- jadeó cerca de mi oído, yo lo miré a los ojos y de nuevo nos fundimos en un perfecto beso lleno de amor y deseo…- quiero hacerte mía…- avisó.

-hazlo…- gemí y sentí como se acomodaba entre mis piernas, llevé mis manos a su espalda y él acarició mis piernas, elevándolas solo un poco más arriba de su cintura, entonces entró en mí… dio un mordisco juguetón a mi cuello mientras intentaba acomodarse y yo solo me dejé querer… de un momento a otro comenzó a moverse, como siempre, comenzaba lento, haciendo que yo fuera la que disfrutara más… me encantaba, lo amaba completamente…

-Bella… - comenzó a gemir, obviamente yo estaba peor, sus manos sujetaban mis piernas pero solo por un segundo, después, una se acomodó en mi cintura y la otra en mi espalda baja para elevarme un poco…

-Edward…- gemí al sentirlo más dentro… pero necesitaba más, esa maravillosa sensación estaba cerca…- más…

Comenzó a moverse con más fiereza y esta vez sus embestidas eran más profundas, ceñí fuertemente mis piernas a su cuerpo y traté de moverme lo más que podía…

-más fuerte… Edward… ¡ahhhhh! – hizo lo que le pedí y sentía como sus caderas se movían bastante rápido, sus gemidos chocaban con mi cuello y de vez en cuando callaba los míos con un beso bastante placentero…

-Bella…

-estoy cerca…- avisé entre jadeos y él sonrió contra mi cuello…- ¡Edward!

-déjate ir Bella…- dijo entrar jadeos y yo ya estaba al límite, mi cuerpo era recorrido por continuas oleadas de placer y seguramente faltaba muy poco… entonces lo sentí, Edward solo dio un par de estocadas más y yo me desconecté por completo, él solo tardó unos segundos más en liberarse y cuando lo hizo todo fue mas intenso para mí, comenzamos a besarnos mientras la genial sensación de orgasmo se disipaba, volvió a acariciar mis piernas y cuando salió de mí me abrazó con fuerza, aun no separábamos nuestros labios y aunque suene cursi, esto era un momento perfecto, sus manos no paraban de acariciar la piel desnuda de mi espalda mientras yo hacia lo mimo con su pecho…

-te amo, Bella…- susurró y yo le sonreí…- de verdad lo siento mucho…

-no arruines el momento ahora…- bromeé y él comenzó a reír antes de volverme a besar, en unos minutos estuve rodeaba por su cuerpo otra vez, pero que más daba, yo de verdad lo quería y esta tarde no tenía trabajo, si nos habríamos de enojar o habría de enfrentarme a esa estúpida zorra otra vez, bueno, eso sería una preocupación para después, no ahora…

* * *

**wow, lo siiento de verdad sii el capitulo estuvoo un pocoo, amm... poco interesantee jeje, sqq no he teniido tiiempo de escribir como se debe, la olimpiada de ciencias es dentro de dos días y estamos con clases casii todo el día, de verdad, de hechoo justoo ahora debo iirme a estudiiar, bueeno, graciias por sus comentariios, yo actualizare lo mas pronto que puedaa pero les aviiso quee ya viiene el problemonn, ya sabenn jajaja... dramaaa... si, definitivamentedrama, buenoo ya, me despiido, pasen a: **

**"Undisclosed Desires" **

**y comentenn, graciias por entender mis razones, vale, me despiido, kiizezzz... **

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCIITO AZULIIN DE ABAJIIINNN^^!!!**

** REVIEWSSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSSSS^^!!!**


	28. ¿fin de la molestia?

**Leann el comentaariio Fiinal porfiiz, disfruuten el cappp^^!!! !

* * *

**

* * *

= ¿fin de la molestia? =

**Edward POV…**

Ya habían pasado más de ocho meses desde nuestra última discusión "grave", la verdad es que durante ese transcurso Bella y yo pasamos nuestra relación al siguiente nivel, no había un momento en el que no pensara en ella y no quisiera hacerle el amor, honestamente, ella había entrado en mí con mucha facilidad, y siendo tan cariñosa, honesta y alegre fue como decir que tenía a la mujer perfecta, constantemente me preguntaba así yo me merecía algo así, porque ella era diferente, la amaba de verdad… creo que le demostré cuando el día de su cumpleaños, por que, sí el mío la pasé de maravilla, obviamente no iba a dejar que Bella tuviera menos que yo, sinceramente, fue una muy genial noche…

Había estado perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que llegué al crucial, abrí el cajón de mi escritorio y saqué esa pequeña cajita negra, la abrí y suspiré…

-¿Qué es eso?- si, sonará extraño, pero mi tonta hermana logró asustarme… ¿Cómo demonios había entrado?...- lamento si te asuste hermanito, solo te venía a dar la buena nueva…

-ah, hola…- dije y me levanté, le di un abrazo y obviamente ella me dio un beso en la mejilla…- habla…- espeté, la cajita la había guardado en mi bata.

-¡Tanya se va esta tarde!- gritó efusivamente, yo le sonreí, creo que si, esa era una muy buena noticia… esa mujer no había parado de molestar a Bella durante toda su estadía aquí, aunque a mí no me molestaba en absoluto convencer a mí ángel que de verdad solo era la única mujer en mi vida…- se que estas feliz… Bella ya lo sabe.

-¿no pudiste esperar a contarle? A veces me pregunto como puedes ser tan…

-¿linda, simpática, inteligente, continuo?- comencé a reír por si lista de virtudes y ella se echó una carcajada…- como sea, cuando llegué, tenía una cajita en las manos, ¿de que es?

-no seas chismosa hermana, luego lo sabrás…- musité y sentí que me sonrojaba, demonios…

-esto es serio ¿verdad? Tenía años que no te veía así de sonrojado…- admitió entre risas, lo pensé por unos segundos, acerca de enseñarle la pequeña joya, pero como siempre, Alice hizo uso de su "carita de cachorrito", rodeé los ojos y suspiré, ella comenzó a dar saltitos con aplausos mientras yo sacaba la cajita de mi bata, cuando la puse en mis manos, enfrente de su rostro, casi me deja sordo del maldito grito que emitió… no se cuantos saltos dio pero hasta que la adrenalina le bajo, fue cuando me miró a los ojos…

-¡Oh por Dios!- gritó por ultimo…- ¡Edward! ¡Ah! Genial, genial, hermanito, eres todo un ángel… ¿puedo decírselo a Emmet?- preguntó mirando el obsequio.

-no… no, no, no…- espeté algo nervioso, ella hizo un muy adorable mohín pero luego aceptó…- eres la única que lo sabe, así que no hables.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó viéndome con total emoción, como si ella fuera la que iba a preguntar.

-esta noche, en la cena, cuando Tanya ya se haya ido…- expliqué, ella se mordió el labio para sofocar un chillido pero no le salió muy bien porque después volvió a gritar y me abrazo efusivamente. Después de unos minutos de estar platicando de nada importante, o mejor dicho de escucharla hablar sobre su futuro matrimonio con Jasper que iba a ser dentro de mes y medio, terminó yéndose, gracias a Dios, un poco mas controlada pero aun feliz, Carlisle se despidió de ella como si la mujer fuera una niña chiquita, en ese momento me pregunté si Esme y él querían mas a Alice que a mí y a Emmet, pero no pregunté, entonces mi móvil comenzó a sonar y sonreí como estúpido cuando vi quien era…

-¿tanto me extrañas?- inquirí en tono de broma, mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi oficina, hoy no tenía el día muy ocupado, a menos que llegara alguien al borde de la muerte, gracias al cielo, no había llegado…

-tonto, solo quería escuchar tu voz…- dijo siguiéndome la broma.- ¿Qué haces?

-honestamente, pensando en ti…- Bella comenzó a reír y solo con ese melodioso sonido me alegró el día…- ¿y tú?

-bastante ocupada, pero, siempre tengo tiempo para una llamada, de todas formas, mi jefa nunca se enoja…- esta vez reí yo.

-claro…- espeté entre risas…- amor, esta noche tenemos una cena con mis padres.

-¿Qué? No… ay Edward…- no, no, no, no podía ser que esta noche estuviera ocupada…- amm… ¿será importante?

-eh… s…si…- admití un tanto inseguro, ella suspiró y la escuché decirle algo a su secretaria…- ¿Qué dices?

-que estas de suerte, lo lamento, pensé que tenía una reunión con unos inversionistas, pero es mañana…- rió al final…- ¿Cuál es el motivo de la cena?

-amm… es…- no sabía exactamente que decir…- es para algo.

-aja… ¿para algo? Wow… cariño, que gran información…- ambos comenzamos a reír…

-es que no puedo decirlo, ya lo verás, ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo?

-da por hecho que lo que mas deseo es comer contigo… en especial en tu oficina…- entendí el doble sentido de sus palabras pero ella siguió hablando…- pero tengo una reunión que esta por comenzar en menos de un minuto y va a tardar bastante, pero no te preocupes, comeré algo, Jacob se encarga de eso…- no evité hacer el sonido despectivo cuando lo mencionó…- no seas celoso, Ed, nos veremos en la noche.

-oh, claro que te veré, ni siquiera lo dudes, cariño…- probablemente ella ya estaba sonrojada por lo que le dije pero recordé que estaba ocupada…- entonces te veo luego, no hagas nada malo sin mí.

-lo mismo digo Dr. Cullen…- me encantó la voz sedosa que utilizó y después de despedirnos guardé mi móvil; estuve en mi oficina arreglando varios papeles, o mejor dicho expedientes médicos, cuando terminé eso comencé a pensar en la mejor manera de preguntar eso… nunca lo había hecho y creí que nunca lo iba a hacer en mi vida pero, bueno, aquí estaba ahora, como un adolescente en el primer baile de la escuela, formulando la mejor forma de preguntarle a la chica bonita sí quería ir conmigo… mejor lo dejé por la paz, todo debía ser espontaneo, así que guardé esa cajita de nuevo.

Mientras trataba de "relajarme" alguien tocó la puerta.

-adelante…- espeté en tono serio, me mantuve tranquilo hasta que la estúpida maldición entró a mi oficina- vete de aquí ahora mismo.- musité levantándome del asiento.

-¿Por qué? Solo venía a despedirme, ¿eso es tan malo?- inquirió en ese estúpido tono inocente que odiaba…

-¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar aquí?

-tus empleados me recuerdan Eddy… saben como soy si no me complacen…- sonrió despectivamente y se acercó, la miré con asco…- como dije antes, venía a despedirme.

-¿Por qué no dejas de fingir? Tienes esa cara de perra mustia y ahora… por favor Tanya, no soy un imbécil, solo estas aquí para después ir corriendo a decirle a Bella que estuvimos juntos, solo lárgate y haz tu vida, no me importa.

-bien, lo haré… me voy… pero no será la ultima vez que me veas, ¿Sabes porque?- vaya, ahora si parecía honesta, yo levanté una ceja…- estoy siendo honesta Edward… y te diré porque no será la ultima vez que me veas…

-entonces dilo, me tiene sin cuidado…- dije sin pensarlo y con voz fría.

-bien… muy sencillo Cullen, no estas conmigo, no estas con nadie…- la miré algo confundido, ¿acaso eso era una amenaza?

-¿de que hablas?- pregunté y ella sonrió cuando escuchó mi tono de voz…

-tú sabes claramente de que hablo… así que no cantes victoria, ni tu ni la estúpida mosca muerta con la que te acuestas ahora… nos veremos pronto Edward, disfruta de tus malditos momentos con ella porque después querrás nunca haber nacido.

-¡¿de que mierda hablas Tanya?!- pregunté en voz alta.

-te tiene sin importancia… nos vemos, Edward… despídeme de Bella, no creo que la vea en los próximos…- hizo un gesto de que pensaba…- no lo se, tal vez mas pronto de lo que crees, y esta vez no estaré sola.

-¿me estas amenazando? ¿A mí, a Bella?- inquirí bastante enojado.

-como quieras… te demostraré que esa estúpida sigue siendo la misma imbécil insegura y débil que era antes… - iba a tomarla del brazo pero mi padre apareció…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al ver mi desagrado y mi cara de querer matar a Tanya…- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-tú hijo te va a decir, Carlisle…- espetó Tanya y después me miró…- ya lo sabes, así que no me extrañes…- se burló y después salió…

-no ¡¿Tanya?! ¡Tanya!- iba a ir detrás de ella pero mi padre me sujetó del brazo y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó…

-nada, esa maldita zorra vino a amenazarme, eso es todo, papá.

-¿de que hablas?- inquirió algo preocupado…- ¿es algo grave?

-no, nada de lo que diga esa perra es grave…- estaba tenso, y es que sus palabras tenían mucho significado, primero, la conocía muy bien, sabía el tipo de mujer que sería capaz de ser solo por un capricho, pensaba en todo eso, sobre todo en lo ultimo que dijo, en una parte era cierto, Bella era fuerte, completamente diferente pero… también podía ser esa chica frágil y tierna que era antes… pero solo se comportaba así conmigo, o algunas veces lo hacía. Traté de calmarme mientras mi padre hablaba conmigo y afortunadamente alejé todas mis estúpidas preguntas y pude estar tranquilo durante el resto del día. Cuando salí del hospital me fui a mi departamento, el cual ya tenía algo olvidado, cogí alguna de mi ropa y me di una ducha allí, cuando salí estaba vestido elegante, esta noche sería significativa en mi vida, había hablado con Alice y ella me dijo que había logrado que todos estuvieran presentes, incluso el imbécil de Jacob y su novia, Leah… eso no me gustó mucho pero tuve que aceptarlo. Llegué a casa después de unos minutos, sentía esa cajita pesar mas de una tonelada en mi bolsillo pero logré calmarme.

-¡¿Bella?!- la llamé cuando estaba en la sala, escuché sus pasos con los tacones y esperé ahí mientras comenzaba a planearlo todo, pero solo logré ponerme nervioso.

-te extrañé…- me giré para verla y wow, sinceramente era toda una diosa, tenía puesto un vestido negro sin mangas y cortó que se ceñía a su hermosa figura, los tacones eran altos y hacían ver a sus piernas mas largas, Dios, quería saltarle encima y dejar la cena para otra ocasión pero no podía ser así.

-hermosa…- susurré cerca de su oído…- yo también te extrañé…- coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas y la besé tiernamente, ella suspiró y prácticamente se deshizo en ese beso pero tuvimos que separarnos…

-Alice me dijo que esta era una noche especial ¿me vas a decir la razón?- preguntó cuando íbamos camino a casa de mis padres.

-¿acaso no puedes esperar un poco más?- inquirí en tono de broma y ella se sonrojó.

-estoy nerviosa…- aceptó después de un minuto, pero por favor, yo era los nervios en forma de hombre.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté con indiferencia fingida.

-no lo se, siento que algo va a suceder.

-¿bueno o malo?- pregunté dudoso.

-no lo se, simplemente va a suceder…- aceptó entre risas, la ayudé bajar del auto y ella se quedó algo sorprendida al ver el auto de Jacob aquí…- Edward, en serio ¿Qué va a pasar? Jacob esta aquí.

-sorpresa…- musité, ella hizo un mohín y al final entramos a casa, como era de esperarse, Jacob fue el primero en saludarla con un muy efusivo abrazo mientras yo trataba de no mirar- hola, Leah…- la saludé mientras el otro estaba con Bella.

-hola Edward…- contestó…- ¿Cómo estas?

-bastante bien…- bueno, era la mitad de la verdad, me sentía bastante nervioso…

Sentía la mano de Bella posarse en mi espalda y yo la estreché contra mí…

-¿celoso?- inquirió cerca de mi oído.

-nop… no ahora…- otra mentira a medias…- hola mamá, papá…- los saludamos a ambos y finalmente saludamos a Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y mi hermana, con una sonrisa fingida saludé a Jacob y se que él también la fingió y bastante bien como yo- Jacob…- fue lo único que musité, él estrechó mi mano y después volví con Bella… pasamos al comedor, debo decir que mi madre había hecho una comida excelente, además todos se veían contentos, las chicas, incluso Leah, platicaban alegremente sobre la boda de mi hermana y Emmet parecía nervioso, casi como yo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté en voz baja, él estaba sentado a mi lado, Jasper y Jacob también estaban cerca y podía escuchar, las chicas no porque estaban enfrascadas en su platica, igual que mis padres.

-hermano… soy un hombre inseguro…- admitió y todos sonreímos, intentando contener la risa.

-¿Qué no puedes satisfacer a mi hermana?- se burló Jasper en voz baja.

-no imbécil…- musitó Emmet…- es otra cosa.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Jacob…

-yo… quiero…- titubeó bastante…- quiero pedirle matrimonio…- Jacob soltó una carcajada al igual que yo, y al mismo tiempo, Jasper, Dios mío, Jasper tenía cara de póker y como no sí estaban hablando de su hermana.

-tú… ¿Qué? ¿A mi hermana?- tartamudeó Jasper.

-obvio… pero, no se que…

-¿de que hablan?- inquirió Alice, Jacob y yo dejamos de reír y Emmet solo guardó silencio, Jasper le sonreí a su prometida, lo mismo hacia ella con él.

-de nada…- contestó Jacob entre risas, Bella solo me miró a mí y yo le guiñé un ojo que la hizo sonrojar, finalmente, llegó el momento esperado, ya estábamos en la sala y yo estaba sentado a un lado de Bella, Alice no dejaba de mirarme y darme miradas que decían: _"ya hazlo idiota"…_

-familia…- espeté y sentí un nudo en la garganta y o era por querer llorar, no tenía ni una puta idea de cómo hacer esto…- eh… debo decir algo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Emmet y lo miré con cara de pocos amigos que hizo reír a todos.

-vamos a hermanito, ¿Qué nos dirás? ¿De que se trata?- Alice sobre actuó y yo me reí al igual que todos, pero ella solo quería que ya sucediera, miré a Bella, lo hermosa que se veía y la sonrisa que tenía sobre mí, su mirada… tomé grandes bocanadas de aire y comencé a hablar…

-Bella…- dije en voz neutra…- amor… eres la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido, honestamente, se que antes de todo esto yo era la peor basura del planeta, pero luego te conocí y todo cambió… tú… llegaste e iluminaste todo lo que yo creía perdido…- hice una pausa y la miré a los ojos, se veían llorosos…- honestamente, no hay otra persona con la que yo quiera estar que no sea contigo, no hay un solo segundo en mi vida en que no piense lo afortunado que soy de tenerte porque eres completamente divina… y… bueno… mi madre…- miré a Esme y Carlisle, mi madre me miraba con ternura y estaba a punto de llorar…- me dijo que cuando quieres a alguien de verdad debes cuidarla y hacer todo lo posible por no perderla y Bella, eso planeo hacer… te amo, mas que a nada en el mundo, daría todo por ti, incluso mi vida, con tal de mantenerte feliz y segura… por eso… Bella…- sentía el corazón a mil por hora y sin darme cuenta tenía la frente sudorosa, pero solo un poco, rebusqué en mi bolsillo hasta que encontré esa caja…- amor… - suspiré una vez más y como todo un hombre educado a la antigua me arrodillé enfrente de ella, Bella entre abrió la boca y llevó una mano a su pecho, y la otra yo la tomé…- eres todo lo que he soñado tener… la mujer con la que quiero formar una familia… así que… Bella… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- abría la cajita de terciopelo negro y expuse el anillo mas lindo que pude encontrar, ella jadeó y después se hizo un completo silencio en el que solo la miraba a ella, solo estaba atento a cada uno de sus gestos, había lagrimas en sus mejillas y por primera vez sentía el miedo a ser rechazado… lo que solo fueron segundos a mí se me hicieron horas, por un momento sentí que todo se desvanecía a mi alrededor y caía a un pozo sin fondo pero luego ella comenzó a asentir continuamente y me miró a los ojos…

-si…- dijo al fin, pero casi sin aire…- si, si… - no se como demonios le hice pero me puse de pie y ella hizo lo mismo- si, Edward, te amo tanto…- la abracé con fuerza y cuando le puse el anillo en el dedo todo el mundo comenzó a decir cosas alegres, Rosalie, Alice y Leah emitieron grititos que daban risa y yo no paraba de abrazar a Bella…

-Dios, creí que esto era fácil…- admití cerca de su oído… ella comenzó a reír nerviosamente…- no vuelvas a ponerme al borde de la locura otra vez…- ella negó y la besé efusivamente en los labios…

-¡Felicidades!- gritó Rosalie y abrazó a mi novia, o mejor dicho mi futura esposa, mis padres acudieron a abrazarnos y Esme era un mar de lagrimas de felicidad, Emmet me dio un golpe en el hombro, Jasper un abrazo de amigos y después de que Rose, Leah y Alice me dieran un abrazo, llegó el momento de encarar a Jacob que estaba abrazando bastante fuerte a Bella que correspondía el gesto…. Todo el mundo guardó silenció cuando se acercó a mí…

-solo espero que la hagas feliz…- musitó y yo sonreí con media sonrisa ¿Cómo podía pensar que no lo haría?...- y si no, despídete de este mundo.

-¿eso es una felicitación o una amenaza?- pregunté en tono despreocupado, él emitió un sonido de burla y al final sonrió antes de estrechar mi mano…

-ambas…- musitó y después me dio un abrazo de felicitación de no mas de diez segundos…

* * *

**Quee talll??!! como andann??!!! esperoo que de lo mejoor, jeje, lamento no haber actualizadoo antes, peroo ya veen, andaba haciiendo un exammenn, no quedee tan mal, tercer lugaar, me mantiienee feliizzz;DD Ojallaa y les haya gustaddoo el capitulo, lo acaboo de hacer, agradescoo sus revieewsss y sus deseoos de buena suerteee;)) Less piiedo que paseen a mi otro Fic: ****"Undisclosed Desires" **

**... y diiiganme que les pareceee, nada necesiitado de Reviewsss^^!!! Buenoo me despiido pero no sin antes deciirles que sii creenn que todo sera miiel y felicidad o que est ya terminó, pues... nooo!! Estoo apenas comiienzaaa !! Es un drama chiccos recuerdenlo, aunque trataré de no hacerlos sufriir tantoo jeje, bueno, recuedenn pasar a **

**"Undisclosed Desires" .... **

**me despiido, que anden geniial, cuiidensee, kiizezzz !!! **

**CLICK EN EL LINNK AZULIITO DE ABAJOO!!!**

**REVIEWWSSS!!!**

**REVIEWWSSSSSS^^ !!!**


	29. conociendo el plan

**=conociendo el plan=**

**Bella POV…**

-me gusta…- exclamé viendo por enésima vez el anillo en mi dedo… Edward me miró por unos segundos y sonrió hacia mí…- me gustó lo que dijiste…

-como dije antes, no pensé que fuera tan difícil…- contestó mientras me ayudaba bajar del auto…- ¿quieres salir a comer mañana conmigo?- preguntó al abrir la puerta, yo dejé mi bolsa en el sofá antes de contestarle…

-prefiero comer en tu oficina, es mas divertido…

-si, claro… ¿Por qué será?- inquirió con sarcasmo y yo comencé a reír, de un momento a otro, Edward me abrazó de la cintura y comenzó a besarme, yo hundí mis manos en su cabello y comencé a despeinarlo… como era de esperarse, Edward comenzó a quitarme la ropa mientras subíamos las escaleras mientras yo hacia lo mimos por él…

Pero cuando entramos a la habitación el teléfono comenzó a sonar, yo me aguanté la risa por el gruñido de Edward, me dio un beso rápido antes de ir a contestar a regañadientes…

-¿Qué demonios quieres Emmet?- escuché que preguntaba a su hermano un tanto molesto… Edward se mordió el labio para no reírse, ¿Qué tanto le estaba diciendo? No me importaba mucho, debía ser una tontería ya que todo venía de Emmet…- no, sí quieres, mañana te acompaño, hermano me avergüenzas de verdad…- le aventé un cojín a Edward en la cara, eso no se les decía los hermanos…- mañana te ayudo a escogerlo, ahora ocúpate de hablar con Jasper, no se lo había tomado tan a la ligera… si, ya se que Alice también es nuestra hermana pero, no compares a alguien maduro con… bueno, tú entiendes, ahora querido hermano, me despido, estoy a punto de hacer el amor con la futura señora Cullen…- yo me quedé con la boca acierta y él solo se echó una carcajada.

-¿eso era necesario de decir?- inquirí con sorna, Edward me dio un beso bastante rápido.

-sip… así no va a molestar en el transcurso de nuestra placentera noche…

-mm hum…- fue lo único que salió de mis labios, Edward comenzó a besarme con suavidad y cuando ya no teníamos nada de ropa encima, me levantó un poco del suelo y yo enredé mis piernas en su cintura, sintiendo su miembro bastante cerca de mi entrada, aún así, él me seguía besando con calma y nuestros labios se movían con sincronía, esta vez, solo disfrutábamos el momento, lleno de cariño…

-me encanta besarte…- susurró Edward mordiendo mi labio juguetonamente, después se acomodó en la cama, encima de mi pero apoyando su peso en sus fuertes brazos…- y tocarte…- agregó mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello y posiblemente dejando marcas en mi pecho; yo jugaba con su cabello cuando sus labios atraparon uno de mis pezones y comenzaba a devorar mis senos… yo solo era consiente para jadear y soltar suspiros llenos de gozo, varias veces Edward sonreía contra la piel de mi pecho por culpa de mis bajos gemidos… su mano izquierda ya no lo sostenía, iba recorriendo mi cintura, mis caderas hasta llegar a mi pierna para acomodarla en su cintura y comenzar a moverse, simulando que estaba entrando en mí, eso solo nos excitaba más a ambos, incluso llegábamos a un punto en que era imposible soportarlo y yo ceñía mis piernas en su cuerpo para que me hiciera suya…

Antes de entrar en mí, sus manos recorrieron mis brazos y se entrelazaron en las mías, apoyándolas en la almohada, me besó en los labios dulcemente y luego ocultó su rostro en el hueco de mi garganta mientras me penetraba con mucha lentitud, no evité apretar el agarré en sus manos cuando comenzó a embestirme y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás arqueando mi espalda…

-sigue… Edward… sigue…- comenzaba a gemir, creo que ya había tardado mucho en no hacerlo… Edward soltó una de mis manos para colocarla en mi cadera y mostrarme el paso que debía seguir, yo lo hice bastante gustosa y en medio de oleadas cálidas de placer que comenzaban a llenar mi cuerpo… los jadeos de Edward daban directamente a mi oído y cuando iba a gemir me besaba en alguna parte del cuerpo o mordía mi hombro…

-Bella… eres una diosa…- jadeo cuando estaba bastante cerca, sus embestidas se hicieron mas fuertes y yo ya no era capaz de moderar el volumen de mis gemidos que tal vez ahora eran gritos con su nombre…- estoy cerca, bebé…

-no te detengas…- rogué porque yo estaba en las mismas condiciones…- solo… ¡ahh, Dios, Edward! ¡Edward!

-déjate ir, amor… conmigo…- comencé a soltar chillidos de placer y sentía como mi cuerpo era balanceado de arriba abajo por las manos de Edward… sentía su miembro palpitar y mis paredes tensarse, la calidez comenzaba a concentrarse en mi bajo vientre y cuando Edward supo que yo ya estaba a punto, acomodó una de mis piernas mas arriba de su cintura y me dio dos embestidas aun mas fuertes y profundas…

-¡Edward!

-¡Bella!

Fue lo único que salió de nuestros labios antes de que no parara de soltar jadeos, sintiendo un muy perfecto orgasmo dominar mi cuerpo, recorriendo cada centímetro con mucha lentitud pero al mismo tiempo con fuerza…

Acaricié la espalda de Edward mientras terminaba de llenarme con su cálido líquido, él me besaba el cuello, bastante dulce y cuando al fin la sensación comenzó a disiparse, sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, fundiéndonos en un beso bastante lento, húmedo y lleno de amor…

No fue la única vez que hicimos el amor esa noche y tampoco compartimos muchas palabras durante ese tiempo, pero esas pocas eran solo cosas lindas que Edward me decía a mí, sus labios no se apartaron nunca de mi cuerpo y cuando creía que esa sería la ultima vez, Edward me besaba aun con mas ímpetu y volvía hacerme el amor, a veces me preguntaba de donde sacaba tanta energía… preferí quitar esa idea de la mente, tan solo por este momento… no se que hora era, pero ahora si, ambos estábamos jadeando, completamente exhaustos en la cama, yo descasaba sobre su pecho y él acariciaba mi espalda desnuda intentando conciliar una respiración más normal…

-¿habíamos tenido una noche tan activa?- inquirí entre risas y mirándolo… él sonrió mientras jadeaba…

-no que yo recuerde… no después de tu cumpleaños…- me sonrojé al recordar esa noche, Dios, eso si fue genial, pero esta lo era aún más…- ¿no hay quejas?

-nop… ninguna…- contesté siguiendo su juego, comenzamos a reír y dejé caer mi cuerpo a su lado, rápidamente sus manos sujetaron mi cintura…- ¿otra vez?- inquirí con voz aguda, por todos los cielos, si tenía ganas de que él me hiciera suya hasta que no pudiera más pero ahora si estaba cansada… Edward comenzó a reír y luego me besó por un largo tiempo.

-debemos dormir ¿cierto?- susurró y yo asentí.

-mañana tenemos una comida en tu oficina, ¿lo recuerdas?

-como olvidarlo…- dijo y me dio un último beso…- descansa mi vida, te amo, preciosa…

-yo también…- completé…- no te imaginas cuanto; Edward besó mi frente y me estrechó contra él para dormir, esta vez, dormí como nunca, ni siquiera soñé nada y cuando el estúpido despertador sonó lo maldije mas que a nada en el mundo, como lo odié… Edward se levantó junto conmigo y me hizo el desayuno… se lo agradecí mucho ya que tanta actividad la noche pasada me había quedado con hambre…

-¿te llenaste?- preguntó Edward, no lo dijo para molestarme, lo había dicho en serio.

-sip…- mentí, ¿Por qué demonios no me había llenado si había comido lo que no como en dos días?- ¿a que hora te veo?

-a la hora que quieras…

-no quiero que tengas problemas con Carlisle, recuerda que no le gusta que te distraigas.

-oye, soy uno de los mejores médicos del país… una vez al año no hace daño ¿no haz escuchado eso nunca?

-sip, Dr. Modesto…- me burle, él me dedicó un guiño…- entonces voy al hospital a la hora de la comida, sí surge algo te llamaré ¿De acuerdo?

-espero y eso no pase…- advirtió y antes de subir a mí auto volvió a besarme…

Llegue a la oficina pasadas las nueve de la mañana, pero no importaba porque yo era la jefa… saludé a Ángela, la cual no pasó desapercibido el anillo de compromiso de mi mano izquierda; me felicito por la noticia y yo obviamente se lo agradecí… a eso de las once de la mañana recibí un enorme arreglo de flores que venían de Edward, Jacob no pasó desapercibido ese gesto y comenzó a molestarme respecto a eso…

-que cursi…- espetó Jacob mientras me veía acomodar las flores en la oficina…- orquídeas… eso hubiera sido más especial ¿no crees?

-me gustan las rosas… tú lo sabes.

-también las orquídeas… ¿recuérdalo?

-pero, Edward es romántico y punto… no molestes, más… deberías estar trabajando ¿Cómo le ha ido a Emmet aquí?

-genial, pero… no contamos con su presencia hoy.

-¡¿Qué?!...- inquirí sorprendida, una cosa era que fuera mi futuro cuñado y otra era el trabajo…- ¿Cómo que falto?

-si llegó, pero seguramente tú seguías en las sabanas ¿Verdad?- miré hacia otro lado para que no viera que me sonrojé…- me pidió casi de rodillas que le diera el día libre, va a salir con Edward.

-¿A dónde?- pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿adivina que Cullen es el próximo en casarse?- me llevé las manos a la boca cuando dijo eso…- creo que están alrevesados, el primero en casarse debía ser Emmet, luego Edward y al final Alice, pero comenzaron al revés… ya ves Alice, se va a casar dentro de ¿Cuánto, medio mes?... como sea… Emmet y Edward fueron a hablar con Jasper y a comprar un anillo…

-espera… espera…- Emmet… ¡oh por Dios!- Jacob se tapó los odios por mi grito pero es que de verdad me causó emoción…- ¿Cuándo lo decidió? ¿Nadie lo sabe?

-lo decidió la noche pasada, creo… ustedes no escucharon nuestra pequeña conversación pero Edward y yo le hacíamos burla porque Jasper no estuvo completamente de acuerdo con esa decisión…

-¿de verdad? No entiendo que tiene de malo, él esta con Alice y ella es la hermana de…- dejé de hablar porque sentí que el mundo daba vueltas y mis tacones no ayudaban al equilibrio, me poyé en la mesa y tomé aire pero eso fue cuando las manos de Jacob ya estaban sosteniéndome…

-¿estas bien? Estas bastante pálida…- dijo Jacob, yo coloqué mi mano en su hombro, para ese momento ya me había calmado…

-n…no, lo lamento si te asuste, he estado sintiéndome mal estos últimos días.

-¿fuiste al doctor?

-no, no es necesario, debe ser el exceso de trabajo.

-puede ser otra cosa, Bella…- espetó Jacob y me ayudó a sentarme- ¿desde cuando estas así? ¿Edward lo sabe?

-creo que estoy así desde hace dos o tres semanas, pero no le he dicho a Edward, ya te lo dije, no es importante es solo estrés.

-Ángela… ¿puedes venir?- apuntó Jacob con la cabeza asomada en el pasillo, mi secretaria apareció a los pocos segundos.

-dime…

-haz una cita con… amm… Carlisle, para esta tarde…

-¿Qué? No… Jake con él no…

-bien, entonces con Edward…

-no, tampoco… no es necesario… yo.

-para esta tarde, sí es posible también le avisas a Edward que su novia esta enferma y que necesita que le pongan mas cuidado.- Ángela asintió y salió con pasos rápidos, yo fulminé con la mirada a Jacob pero él solo vino a mi y besó mi frente.

-puede ser algo grave, Bella, no tardaras mucho en la cita, solo pedimos unos análisis y es todo.

-eso quiere decir que tú vas a ir ¿no?

-sip…

-vete…- Jacob me miró con una ceja levantada y yo le señalé la puerta…- vete, tengo que hacer una llamada…

-bien…- masculló y salió de la oficina, yo, sin si quisiera pensar dos veces llamé a Carlisle, ya había fingido muy bien hace unos momentos, ahora debía ser real…

-¿Hola?- contestó mi futuro suegro.

-Carlisle, soy Bella, no se si te llamó mi secretaria pero… tengo una especie de cita contigo.

-creo que apenas estoy recibiendo la llamada, Bella…- me dijo con serenidad.

-bien… amm… ¿la cita puede ser privada?

-claro, pero… ¿Por qué no quieres que Edward se entre?

-prefiero que sea solo entre tú y yo por el momento, al menos hasta saber sí estoy así por lo que estoy pensando.

-¿estas enferma, hija?

-no exactamente…- murmuré y comencé a jugar con el lápiz…- Carlisle… yo… creo que… amm… necesito una prueba de embarazo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que Tanya Denali había decidió fraguar un plan junto con la única persona que ella misma sabía, odiaba a Edward y sería capaz de ayudarla de separarlo de la que ella consideraba como una mustia arrastrada, de Bella…

-¿Tanya? Hermosa… ¿a que debo tu visita?

-negocios, McCord… ¿recuerdas a tu amigo Edward?- Demetri levantó una ceja cuando la mujer habló pero la invitó a pasar… después de unos minutos, ambos estaban en la sala de la casa de Demetri, bebiendo champagne…

-¿Cuál es tu plan?- preguntó Demetri- ¿para que me necesitas?

-según entendí por Esme, tú le dijiste a Bella que Jacob la engañaba…- Demetri se echó una risita al recordar eso…- planeo que me ayudes a separarlos ¿entiendes?

-¿Qué le ves a Cullen?- inquirió Demetri con burla…

-dinero ¿Qué otra cosa? Además, no esta mal… es bueno en el sexo, además…

-como sea…- espetó Demetri enojado…- esos dos no se separan por nada, te lo aseguro.

-¿dudas de mi y de ti?

-no Tanya, soy realista, el imbécil de Cullen ya no es el mismo bastardo de antes…

-si lo es… siempre y cuando alguien le recuerde lo que le gusta…

-¿de que hablas? ¿Vas a conseguirle una chica guapa?- comenzó a reír…- no te entiendo…

-en dos días…- comenzó a explicar Tanya…- Edward tendrá una misteriosa cita con un tipo del trabajo que lo estará esperando en su departamento… tú, mi querido amigo, irás por Bella y no se como le harás pero la obligaras a ir a ese departamento donde, verá cosas que preferirá nunca haber visto.

-creo que entiendo la idea, pero no será sencillo.

-no será imposible, y es lo que me importa, voy a destruir a zorra, y también a Edward… ambos se van a arrepentir de todo…

-¿Qué gano yo?

-la satisfacción de quitarle la chica a Edward, otra vez…

-¿no hay un pago por adelantado?- inquirió Demetri viendo a Tanya de arriba abajo, ella sonrió con suspicacia…

-¿quieres acostarte conmigo ahora? ¿Cómo pago por adelantado?

-no me molestaría.

-no me trates como una prostituta Demetri, sabes que odio que lo hagas…

-lo se…- espetó Demetri…- y la venganza solo será contra esos dos o también con los otros.

-tal vez contra la estúpida pulga y la otra rubia… las odio.

-lo supuse… pero, entonces… todo será dentro de dos días, hay que planear todo bastante bien…

-no habrá problema…- agregó Tanya y se levantó del sofá solo para colocarse frente a Demetri…

-¿Qué haces, ahora?

-el pago por adelantado…- dijo Tanya y su vestido cayó en picada hacia el suelo…

* * *

**Holaaa genteee...xD Lamentoo haber tardadoo en actualiizar pero de verdad, no habiia teniido tiempooo. u.U Peroo aquii esta el capiitulo y espero y lo hayan disfrutadoo, agradesco enormente los revieewsss y les ruego, les imploro y les piido que pasen a: **

**"Undisclosed Desires" y lo comenteen, diganme que opiinan de mi otro Fic... bueno me despiido, que anden de lo mejoor y no se enojenn sii me pasoo de dramaaa pero, esquee asii debe ser una dramaaa jejeje, apenas viiene el problemaaa, muuy cercaaa;D Ahora sii me voyyy, kiizezzz... **

**recuerdennn, pasen a: **

**"Undisclosed Desires"**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJOOO^^!!! **

**REVIEEWSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSSS !!!!**


	30. corazon roto

**=corazón roto=**

**Bella POV…**

-¿y bien?- le pregunté a Carlisle bastante nerviosa mientras lo veía leer los resultados de mis exámenes, él solo me dedicó una mirada con una ceja levantada y yo me sonrojé por ser tan desesperada…

-bien… hay dos noticias.

-¿de que hablas?- pregunté asustada…

-bueno, la primera es que… necesitas tener grandes periodos de descanso.

-¿Por qué? Carlisle, no me mires así, ya dime todo…- rogué porque me sentía muy impaciente y además tenía hambre…

-Bella, de acuerdo con esto… voy a ser abuelo…- entreabrí los labios solo para dejar escapar un poco el aire… yo ¿embarazada? Sentí como volaba por los aires y de inmediato caía… pero estaba feliz, solo me había tomado por sorpresa…

-¿Qué?- inquirí como una retrasada mental y llevé mi mano a mi vientre…- yo… ¿Carlisle, lo dices de verdad?- pregunté con una risita nerviosa y viéndolo a los ojos.

-si, cariño… desde hace un mes, probablemente los mareos y nauseas han sido por eso…- apenas y podía creer que esto me estaba pasando a mí, ¿embarazada? Iba a tener un hijo y era de Edward… solté un jadeo involuntario y me imaginé la cara de Edward diciéndole la noticia…- felicidades, Bella…

-no tengo idea de que decir…- acepté y me levanté del asiento para que él me abrazara… rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y sentí como sí mi padre fuera el que me abrazara ahora, no evité llorar porque pensé en como sería para ellos esta noticia, seguramente estarían felices, René se hubiera vuelto loca cuando le dijera que iba a ser abuela y Charlie festejaría con Carlisle y Edward…

-se que tus padres están felices por ti, preciosa…- afirmó Carlisle y lo estreché con mas fuerza…

-gracias…- dije cuando me había calmado y mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas soltaba pequeñas risas…- Carlisle ¿podrías guardar este secreto?

-¿Cuándo planeas decirlo?- preguntó entre risas.

-mañana…- contesté y él solo me sonrió…- ¿Cuánto contigo?

-por supuesto que si.- lo volví a abrazar y después de sus consejos, en los cuales me avisó que debía venir mas seguido al medico por chequeos de rutina, me fui de su oficina… Jacob estaba en la sala de espera del hospital, lo miré con una ceja levantada y con las manos en la cintura.

-¿haz comido de más, cierto?- inquirió Jacob, yo me quedé con la boca abierta y miré hacia mi vientre por inercia ¿acaso ya se notaba algo? Pero si solo llevaba un mes, nada más…- tranquila, que no se te de azúcar, lo dije en broma, es solo que… luces más… bueno, mejor…

-ah… Jacob Black, sí vuelves a decirme que estoy gorda, nunca tendrás descendencia debido a los golpes que te daré ya sabes donde- amenacé, Jacob comenzó a reír y me abrazó pero cuando hizo presión en mi cintura lo empujé, ahora, aunque suene loco, cuidaba más mis movimientos y también la fuerza, eso implicaba que ni Jacob ni Edward me iban a abrazar de la forma que acostumbraban…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tanto te molestó?

-amm… no…- contesté mirando al suelo…- ¿Sabes Jake? Tenía una comida con Edward y llegaré tarde a la oficina.

-ya imagino que clase de comida…- se burló Jacob, yo le di un golpe cariñoso en el hombro…- entonces te veo luego, llámame si te sientes mal ¿de acuerdo?- yo asentí y él me dio un beso en la frente antes de irse.

Cuando se fue, yo verifiqué que el sobre de los resultados estaba en mi bolso, lo oculté un poco en caso de que a Edward se le ocurriera abrirlo, luego caminé hacia su oficina…

-¿Por qué en el departamento?- lo escuché preguntar cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, creo que hablaba por teléfono…- no, no importa, mañana en la tarde esta bien, nos vemos allí, Melanie…- ¿Melanie? ¿Quién demonios era Melanie? Toqué la puerta una vez y Edward me abrió con una sonrisa la cual devolví con mucho esfuerzo…- hola…- saludó.

-hola.- dije secamente, Edward me miró extrañado pero me invitó a pasar…-¿Qué hacías?

-hablaba con la novia de Jared ¿recuerdas a Jared?

-oh si, tú amigo…- dije un poco más tranquila…- ¿se puede saber para que?

-claro, quería hacer una cita para que la ayude con una especie de sorpresa para Jared, me dijo que sí podía ser en mi departamento y yo acepté.

-¿en tu departamento? ¿Solos?

-¿de nuevo estas celosa?- inquirió acercándose a mí, demonios, odiaba que hiciera eso cuando apenas le iba a recriminar algo, Edward me quitó la bolsa y la puso en el sofá mientras me sujetaba de la cintura para elevarme del suelo y acomodarme en su escritorio. Se apresuró a poner seguro a la puerta porque sabía que yo me molestaría sí alguien nos descubría haciendo algo.- no contestaste mi pregunta…- susurró cerca de mi cuello y recorriendo mis piernas…

-¿para que hacerlo? De todas formas me haces cambiar de opinión…- espeté con la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole paso a los labios de Edward, recorrí su abdomen con mis manos por debajo de su camisa y luego comencé a desabotonarla hasta dejar su abdomen a la vista, mordí mi labio pero él me besó cuando hice eso… acomodé mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y él me estrechó hacia él de la cintura… su beso, como siempre era una mezcla de ternura, amor y pasión, su lengua exploraba mi boca con maestría y además ya sabía que partes de mi cuerpo tocar para que reaccionara al instante, comenzó a levantar mi falda y yo me quité el saco que traía y desabotoné mi blusa mientras él se bajaba los pantalones, ya lo se, estábamos apresurándonos pero es que apenas y tendríamos tiempo de ir a comer… se metió uno de mis pezones a la boca en cuanto desabroché el sostén y gemí muy bajito su nombre…

-recuerda que solo te amo a ti…- dijo mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas y sentía la punta de su miembro en mi entrada…

-mm hum…- fue lo único que pude decir y sentí como entraba con lentitud, de inmediato comenzó a moverse y yo mordí mi labio para no gemir…- Ed…- jadeé bajito y apreté sus glúteos con mis manos para acercarlo a mí, pero cuando hice eso, Edward comenzó a embestirme con más fuerza, llevé mis manos a la base del escritorio y él se apoyó en el mismo lugar mientras sus embestidas eran mas fuertes y profundas…

-Bella… - gimió contra mis labios y su boca ayudó a ahogar el súper gemido que iba salir de la mía… sentía como iba llegando al clímax, pero conforme nos acercábamos, él iba mas rápido, sí no estuviera en estas condiciones hubiera dejado que siguiera fallándome duro, pero ahora no era buena idea…

-Ed… no tan fuerte…- dije entre jadeos, él disminuyó las embestidas y comenzó un vaivén un poco mas lento pero bastante excitante, sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos y en medio de un beso casi la borde la violencia yo me corrí con fuerza por el orgasmo que Edward me provocó, después de que terminó dentro de mí, salió con mucho cuidado y ambos comenzamos a vestirnos como se debía, mientras abotonaba mi blusa, él se recargó en su escritorio donde acaba de pasar lo que pasó y me miró de arriba abajo… volví a creer que ya se me veía la pancita.

-¿te haz sentido mal?

-¿Por qué?- pregunté preocupada.

-bueno, normalmente no te molestas cuando utilizo más fuerza y ahora…- miré hacia el suelo y rápido ideé una excusa…-

-no es nada, Edward.- dije con una sonrisa bastante convincente…- ¿Dónde iremos a comer?

-donde quieras, amor…- advirtió y me rodeó de la cintura para besarme…

Pasamos una hora juntos, esta vez si me moderé respecto a la comida que consumía, tuvimos una plática bastante normal, sobre todo hablamos de lo que haríamos la próxima semana, le había dicho a Edward que planeaba ir a comprar un vestido para la boda de Alice y él se ofreció a acompañarme, obviamente…

Cuando salimos del restaurante caminamos un poco hasta llegar a donde estaba el auto, pero mientras lo hacíamos pasamos por un puesto de revistas, me llamó la atención porque yo estaba en la portada y cuando me acerqué a ver que estupidez hablaban de mí, me di cuneta que no era la única, Edward también aparecía… cuando Edward fue por el auto yo compre la dichosa revista, Ed me ayudó a acomodarme en el asiento y cuando el comenzó manejar fue cuando puse a la vista la revista.

-¿ya viste esto?- le pregunté, Edward miró por unos segundos la portada y luego sonrió con burla…

-¿Qué dice?

-amm…- anuncié y comencé a leer…- el soltero mas codiciado por las mujeres del mundo laboral ya no parece estar solo, y la suertuda chica que disfruta de los besos es la empresaria Isabella Swan… se dice que comenzaron a salir desde hace un par de meses pero no han hecho publico su romance, aunque hay algo que nos mantiene en duda, al guapo Cullen se le vio hace un mes con su oficial ex-novia, la heredera Tanya Denali, aun no se sabe como ha tomado Isabella estos encuentros pero como ven en las fotografías, esta parejita disfruta cada momento que están juntos y se tienen confianza, la prueba esta en que Edward soporta cada uno de los rumores e imágenes acerca de Isabella con su ex pareja, otro empresario talentoso, Jacob Black…- terminé de leer en voz baja, Edward no dijo ninguna palabra respectó a la ultima frase y entonces decidí hablar yo.

-son tonterías ¿lo sabes, cierto?

-sip…- musitó y yo le sonreí.

-mira que linda fotografía…- no se cuando demonios sacaron esas fotos pero en una yo estaba riendo por algo que Edward me había dicho mientras caminábamos por el central Park, en la otra también aparecía Alice y en la ultima estaba Jacob conmigo y la enana… me molesto la pequeña foto que había de Tanya con Edward, era antigua pero se veía que a esa mujer le encantaba ser vista con mi novio…

-te robas la atención…- dijo Edward cuando llegamos a la empresa, me despedí de él con un efusivo beso y no lo vi hasta que volví a casa.

* * *

Era otro día en New York, el día en que todo cambiaria pero que ni Edward ni Bella estaban listo para tener…

De hecho, no había sido un buen día para Bella, ya que había recibido una llamada de Londres, en la cual le avisaban que la empresa Swan de el reino unido necesitaba de su presencia durante el próximo año, eso no le gustó para nada, ella no quería irse, Jacob estuvo en completo desacuerdo ante la idea pero para Bella era muy importante mantener la empresa de su padre en el primer lugar del mercado… prefirió aun no hablar con Edward pero si llamó al presidente de la empresa hermana, que se convertiría en vicepresidente cuando ella fuera allí; para su sorpresa, ella ya conocía a ese hombre, era Jared Streder… ellos hablaron por casi media hora, para resolver este pequeño problema, pero siempre llegaban a una conclusión, que ella debía irse de estados unidos por un largo periodo, pero ahora no pensaba en Edward, también pensaba en el bebe que estaba esperando.

Mientras tanto, Edward se preparaba para su "cita con la novia de su amigo", la cual sería en su departamento; a eso de la una de la tarde él ya había llamado a Bella, la cual evitó decirle lo del viaje, aun lo tenía que pensar; Edward iba camino a su departamento, su real y viejo departamento, cuando recibió una llamada.

-¿ya estas en tu departamento, Edward?- preguntó la chica que le había solicitado ayuda…

-si, en unos minutos.

-te veo allá entonces, nos vemos…- musitó la mujer y colgó; Tanya miró a Demetri con una sonrisa extendiéndosele en el rostro mientras él comprendía que el plan iba funcionando a la perfección…

-en 20 minutos, tú y Bella deben estar allí, o al menos ella nada mas…- decía Tanya mientras se acomodaba la ropa

-espero y logres lo que propones…- espetó Demetri.

-claro que lo haré…- contestó la mujer y salió de la casa de McCord.

En la oficina, todo era un caos, pero Bella ya iba de salida junto con Jacob, el cual la hacia reír con puras estupideces que le decía, ella decidió no darle la noticia a Jake que estaba embarazada, primero debía ser a Edward…

Bella se despidió de Jacob con un leve abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, de todas formas se verían cuando terminara la hora de la comida; la chica entró a su auto y se dispuso a ir a casa para avisarle a Edward lo que tanto quería decirle, pero cuando iba llegando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿hola?- contestó con voz neutra.

-¿es usted Isabella Swan?- preguntó alguien de voz desconocida, pero era Demetri, el cual solo fingía ser otro.

-si, ¿Quién es?

-no importa el nombre, señorita, importa la información…- dijo el tipo y luego continuo…- su novio, esta en su casa con la señorita Denali.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Bella algo molesta y contrariada.

-yo que usted me apresuraba a ir, ellos llevan juntos largo tiempo.

-no se quien es y no me interesan sus estúpidas falsedades, por favor no vuelva a llamar. Ella colgó el móvil pero no se quedó tranquila, antes de llegar a su casa, marcó el número de Edward, pero él no contestaba, la llamada se transfería a la contestadora, intento tres veces, todas malas…

¿Y si eso era verdad? ¿Qué tal si Edward estaba ahora con ella? Solo había una forma para averiguarlo… Bella tomó camino para el viejo hogar de Edward…

&

&

&

-¿Edward?- llamó Tanya mientras entraba al departamento, él, reconoció la voz de inmediato y salió de su habitación, la miró con rabia…

-¿Qué haces aquí Tanya?- preguntó sin evitar sonar molesto.

-tenia una cita, ¿lo recuerdas?- Edward ató los cabos sueltos y descubrió que fue bastante estúpido por caer en el juego.

-¿para que querrías encontrarme aquí?- inquirió con cautela, esto olía bien.

-quería hablar contigo, saber sí lo que me dijiste es verdad.

-si te refieres a lo que pienso sobre ti, si, todo es verdad, no soporto verte y mucho menos soporto que le metas cosas a la cabeza de Bella, aléjate de ella, es mi prometida y no vas a hacer anda al respecto.

-¿tu prometida? ¿Se van a casar? - pregunto Tanya bastante sorprendida, Edward asintió y ella actuó mas rápido de lo esperado- entonces ya no reaccionas sí hago esto…- dijo Tanya con voz firme y se quitó la chaqueta que cubría su torso desnudo, Edward la miró sorprendido, ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle algo así?

-vístete…- pidió con voz monocorde…- ya no me interesas Tanya… no hay nada que quiera contigo.

-¿de verdad?- inquirió la mujer tomándolo de sorpresa y empujándolo al sofá, de inmediato ella se colocó encima de él y se aferró de piernas y manos a su cuerpo para no dejarlo escapar…

-Tanya, muévete…- exclamó Edward en voz alta…

-no…- dijo la chica bastante decidida, pero en el fondo comenzaba a preocuparle que Bella no llegara, Tanya comenzó a besar a Edward con fuerza, pero él trató de quitarla, lo único malo era que Tanya de verdad se había aferrado a él y sus piernas lo rodeaban de la cintura, haciéndole imposible a Edward quitarla sin que su agarre de piernas o brazos se hiciera mas fuerte… entonces la puerta se abrió, pero Edward no se dio cuenta de eso, en cambio Tanya si lo hizo debido a que podía ver por el espejo a Bella, completamente estática por lo que estaba viendo, a su supuesto amor a punto de tener relaciones con la mujer que más odiaba… Bella se sintió traicionada y esta vez fue peor que con lo que pasó con Jacob, sentía una gran presión en el pecho y sin decir nada más sofocó un sollozó y con la misma rapidez que llegó se fue, mientras Tanya sonreía por su victoria, en eso se separó de Edward y comenzó a vestirse…

-eres una maldita zorra, maldita puta desgraciada…- gritaba Edward de lo molesto que estaba, a Tanya no les molesto su insulto, ahora todo estaba hecho y él estaba a punto de caer hasta tocar fondo…

-Ángela, necesito que consigas un boleto para Londres…- espetó Isabella mientras aun reprimía las ganas de llorar y sacaba las maletas del closet…

* * *

**HoolA antess que nada quiiero agradescoo los reviewss yy ya casii llegamos a 200!!! wow, eso me emociiona jajaja, de verdaddd;D Les agradescoo sus comentariio y sii, como una de ustedes me diijo, pondré a votacion el nombre del bebe de Bella, diganme que nombre, de niño y niña, porque aun no see que traeraa al mundoo, sigoo pensandoo cual de los dos jajaja, como veran, ya comenzoo el problema y posiblemente querran matarme ahoraa por el final del capiitulo peroo, el proxiimo ya me querran descuartizarr jeje, por que ya lo hicee^^!!! Buenoo, peroo, amm... para salvarrr mi viida, les diigoo que no siiempre van a estar lejos.. o bueno, al algo asii, ya lo veran, entiendame, escriibo un drama;D Pro favor no se enojen y no dejen de mandarme sus reviewssss...xD Plizz les ruego que pasen a: **

**"Undisclosed Desires" **

**y ****lo comenten a ver que les parece mi otro Fic.. bueno me despiido, cuiidense, kiizez... **

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJIITOOO!!! REVIEWSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSSSS !!!**


	31. ruptura

**=ruptura =**

**Bella POV…**

Fingir, eso era todo lo que debía hacer o al menos eso debía seguir haciendo, aun así, sentía como mi interior comenzaba a desmoronarse, sentir como empezaba a quemarme de la cabeza a los pies, incluso yo misma me daba cuenta que ya no era yo, que esa barrera, esa fortaleza por la que había luchado ya se había roto, había caído solo cuando los vi juntos…

No sabia como podía seguir con esto, aunque faltaba muy poco, mis maletas ya estaban listas, todo el plan ya estaba hecho, el anillo que llevaba en el dedo pesaba bastante, y cada vez que lo veía parecía como si una película de mi vida se proyectara frente a mi, todas esas veces en las que fui estúpida y creí todo… pero no más…

Estacioné mi auto en la entrada de la mansión de los Cullen, agradecí que la traición me hacia sentir enojada, así seria todo mas sencillo…

-hola, Bells…- me saludó Alice un poco tensa, yo le devolví una sonrisa con sorna, ella se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?- pregunté secamente.

-en la sala junto con todos los demás, estábamos charlando… amm… Bella, ¿me puedes decir porque Edward no pasó la noche contigo?- preguntó algo incómoda…

-no quiero hacerlo…- listo, la estaba tratando como había tratado a casi todos los empleados de mi propia empresa, de manera fría y distante, si no hubiera sido por mi traición no hubiera sentido que Alice se merecía este comportamiento, pero ahora era todo lo contrario…

Llegué a la sala con Alice pisándome los talones, evité mirar a los demás, simplemente observé a Edward, él se levantó y caminó hacia mí, esperé el momento que debía, él me miraba extrañado pero podía ver los tenso que estaba, claro, y como no lo estaría si no le había contestado ninguna llamada, además, él sabía lo que había hecho…

-¿podemos hablar?- inquirió en voz baja…

-no tengo la mas mínima intención de hablar contigo…- espeté secamente, todos, absolutamente todos se sorprendieron por mi respuesta.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó haciéndose el estúpido, me miraba a los ojos, esa maldita mirada en la que caí como tonta, el símbolo de mi debilidad, de cómo fui tan estúpida e ingenua como para creerle…- ¿Bella?- extendió su mano hacia mí pero yo me moví…

-no me toques… no quiero que me toques con tus asquerosas manos…- y ahí fue donde toda mi farsa calló al suelo, no lo soporté mas y simplemente le dije todo lo que debía decir…- no quiero saber nada de ti, eres la peor porquería que ha pisado el maldito planeta, eres igual a ella… la misma basura… ¿creíste que yo no sabía nada? Yo te vi Edward, te vi revolcándote con ella y soporte tus maltitas mentiras…

-Bella, no… cariño nada pasó…

-¡no me toques!- chillé y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir…- no te quiero cerca… no quiero saber nada de ti ni de tu familia…- como pude me quité el anillo y se lo aventé en la cara, Edward estaba pálido, sabia muy bien como actuar, pero eso solo me molestaba más, que siguiera fingiendo…

-no Bella, por favor déjame explicar…

-no quiero escucharte… no puedo seguir siendo una imbécil creyéndote todo, tu nunca cambiaste, eras igual, me usaste solo para tu propia diversión…

-no, Bella…

-¡dije que no me tocaras!- grité cuando tomó mi mano, evité mirar a los demás que ahora no decían nada…- olvídate de mi, porque no vas a saber nada nunca en tu maldita vida… no me importa lo que digas ni lo que hagas, por mi puedes morirte en este mugre segundo, no me importa, te odio, Edward… olvida todo lo que una vez fui capaz de decirte porque esa no era yo, era una simple mujer tonta que creía lo que tu podía decir…

-¡déjame explicar!- espetó en voz alta, parecía verdaderamente preocupado pero esta vez no iba a creerle.

-no… ¡no quiero escucharte! No quiero verte, no quiero nada de ti… - traté de contener las lágrimas pero era imposible, salí casi corriendo de ahí, me sentía mareada, y solo había una razón para eso, algo que Edward nunca sabría.

-no, no… Bella…- escuché que decía Edward detrás de mí.

-¡deja de fingir!- grité cuando llegué a mi auto…- deja de comportarte como un maldito idiota y comprende que yo no soy una estúpida…

-es que no quieres escuchar, Bella… todo era una maldita trampa…- ¿Por qué hacia esto mas difícil? Caminé hacia él y sin siquiera avisar mi mano impactó en su cara.

-déjame en paz... por primera vez en tu vida déjame en paz…- Edward ya no dijo nada y yo subí a mi auto para irme a casa. Cuando iba llegando vi el auto de Jacob estacionado… solo esto me faltaba, un _"te lo dije"…_

Abrí la puerta y entré a la casa, Jacob estaba en la sala, él tenía llaves obviamente…

-ven aquí…- dijo y me estrechó con fuerza hacia él, yo seguía llorando y él solo pasaba su mano por mi espalda…- Bella, no vale la pena que te sientas así por él…- traté de contestarle pero mi estomago se revolvió…- no llores por un imbécil, no lo hagas Bella…- empujé a Jacob con la poca fuerza que tenia y mientras dejaba caer mi bolso al suelo corrí hacia el fregadero y vomité violentamente… cuando ya estuve mas tranquila me limpié las lagrimas y cepillé los dientes…

-perdóname por esto…- susurré mientras colocaba mi mano sobre mi vientre…- no quiero que él te lastime como a mí…- agregué y acaricié ese pequeño bultito.

Regresé a la sala y vi a Jacob con un papel en las manos, me quedé estática, él simplemente seguía leyendo o tratando de creer lo que veía… de un momento a otro me miró…

-¿Cuándo te hiciste esto?

-no te importa… ¿Por qué agarras mis cosas?- inquirí entre nerviosa y enojada…- no te importa lo que haga…- intenté quitarle el papel pero Jacob se movió…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?- preguntó y mi mundo se vino abajo, me puse a llorar otra vez…- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Bella?

-por que no te interesa, es mi vida…

-no es solo tu vida, Bella vas a tener un hijo de Edward y no trates de negarlo porque yo no estoy contigo desde hace casi un año… no estamos hablando solo de tu vida, también esta la de él…- dijo señalando hacia mi abdomen, yo coloqué mi mano ahí como símbolo de protección.

-Jake…- susurré y él suavizó su gesto, decidí contarle todo…- me voy a Londres esta noche…

-¿Qué? Bella, no hagas esto solo porque tuviste una discusión con Edward, además… ¿Qué hay del bebe?

-por eso lo estoy haciendo… Jake, esto no es solo una discusión, es el fin… yo… yo lo vi teniendo relaciones con Tanya, acaba de enterarme que estaba embarazada y fui a su departamento a verlo y… - esa imagen vino a mi mente y tuve que parpadear varias veces para quitarla…- ella estaba con él… no puedo estar con una persona que fue capaz de engañarme de esa forma y no voy a dejar que mi hijo pague las consecuencias…

-¿de que hablas?

-Edward no sabe que estoy embarazada y tampoco su familia, Carlisle es el único pero él no le dirá a Edward, no pronto… yo voy a estar lejos cuando lo haga…

-no… Bella no voy a dejarte hacer esto… aunque él se comportó como un imbécil… no debes hacerlo… es… Bella, es su hijo y el bebe no tiene la culpa de nada…

-¡es que tú no entiendes!- chillé completamente desesperada…- no quiero que le haga el mismo daño que me hizo a mí, Edward solo estuvo fingiendo quererme, obviamente él no quiere a mi bebe…

-por Dios, Bella… ¿Qué hay de ti? No puedes pasar por esto sola…

-no me importa, lo haré por mi bebe, estaré bien… solo, no digas nada…

-no… no… no…- repitió varias veces y después de pasear por la sala volvió a verme…- yo iré contigo.

-¿Qué? No Jake, no… ¿Qué hay de Leah? Yo no merezco que tu estés ahí conmigo… yo…

-no me importa, Bella… Leah lo comprenderá, no puedo dejarte sola…

-Jake, estaré bien… nada puede ser peor que lo que Edward me hizo…- Jake me abrazó con fuerza y besó mi frente.

-lo haré pagar Bella… te juro que ese maldito imbécil se va a arrepentir de lo que hizo.

-no quiero que lo hagas…- susurré…- solo quiero irme, quiero olvidar todo esto y comenzar de nuevo.

-no es tan fácil como crees… Bella, ellos lo sabrán de cualquier forma y te estarán buscando.

-no me importa si me buscan, no dejaré que lleguen a mi bebe…

-te amo, Bella… te amo, preciosa y no estarás sola, yo estaré contigo.

-no voy a dejarte pasar por todo esto a mi lado Jake, Leah te quiere de verdad y merecen estar juntos.

-tengo mi plan…- dijo en un intentó de hacerme reír pero no logró…

El resto de la tarde estuvo ayudándome a arreglar mis cosas, Ángela no sabía nada de mi embarazo, odié ocultárselo pero es que ella podía decírselo a Emmet, en este momento la única persona en la que confiaba era en Jake… en la empresa pensaban que yo me iría por cuestiones de trabajo, esa solo era una parte de la verdad y preferí dejar todo así. Después de subir las maletas al auto, Jacob me llevó a su casa, iba a hablar con Leah, no podía dejarlo hacer todo esto, era demasiado…

-hola, Bella…- me saludó Leah y después me abrazó, yo solo le sonreí levemente…- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó algo desconcertada al ver la seriedad de Jacob y mi aspecto.

-Leah… Bella debe irse a Londres.

-oh… pero… ¿Por qué?

-amm…

-quiero alejarme de todo esto…- dije interrumpiendo a Jacob, Leah tomó mi mano y por primera vez sentí que tenía otra mejor amiga…- hay cosas que prefiero no decir y esas son las causantes de que me vaya.

-se que no me interesa saber lo que pasó pero… se lo unidos que son y… Jake… se que Bella te necesita…- un momento, ¿acaso estaba diciendo que él se fuera conmigo?

-no… Leah, no puedo permitir esto, tú y Jake son… son las mejores personas que he conocido y no voy a separarlos por lo que esta pasando ahora.

-Bella esta embarazada…- musitó Jacob, Leah me miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿y aun así no quieres hacerme caso?- inquirió preocupada…- Bella, no puedes pasar por esto sola…

-¿Por qué no son egoístas? Yo estaré bien y…

-y nada… Leah, planeaba irme con Bella por un par de meses, para apoyarla en el trabajo y también por su embarazo, solamente iba a regresar por periodos cortos, al menos así seria hasta que ella estuviera bien con el bebe…

-eso esta bien…- contestó Leah ante la explicación de Jacob…- Bella, yo estoy de acuerdo en esto…

-esto es completamente… ilógico…- fue todo lo que pude decir.

-¿Qué hay de Edward? ¿Qué dijo él?- sentí como mi cuerpo se paralizaba, no evite soltar un sollozo pero logré contener el llanto.

-él no sabe nada, y no lo sabrá nunca…- Leah estaba desconcertada pero aun así no pregunto nada, agradecí que no lo hiciera.

-bien, Bella, ven conmigo, te daré algo de beber mientras Jake arregla sus cosas.

Estuvimos ahí por más o menos hora y media, Jacob le explicó todo a Leah mientras yo estaba en la cocina recordando todo, tratando de aceptar los hechos recientes…

Leah nos acompañó al aeropuerto, este era el momento, los vi despedirse y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, se veían bastante enamorados y yo sería la causante de su separación…

-¿lista?- preguntó Jake después de darme un beso en la mejilla, yo asentí…

-había olvidado felicitarte por el embarazo…- dijo Leah y me dio un abrazo…- bien, lo correcto sería que le dijera a Jacob que te cuidara pero creo que es al revés… - sonreí levemente…- tú lo conoces…- agregó y después le dio un ultimo beso a Jake…- esperó y traigas fotografías cuando vengas, Jacob Black.

-claro amor… no te olvides de mi.

-imposible…- respondió…- no te preocupes Bella, no diré nada a menos que me amenacen de muerte…- bromeó, yo solo hice un sonido parecido a una risa pero fue suficiente para ella.

Jacob se acomodó en su asiento y yo hice lo mismo en el mío, tuve un _deja vú… _así era como había empezado, con Jake a mi lado, solo que ahora me estaba yendo, de vuelta al lugar en el que siempre debí haberme quedado, lejos de él…

* * *

**Holaaa genteee!!! antes que nadaa deboo agradecer sus reviewws, de verdad, me gustaron muchooo jejej y les aviiso que consiideraree los nombres para el bebe de Bella, pero aun pueden seguiir dandomee sus opiniiones acerca de esoo...xD Ando de rapidiin, por eso el capiitulo fue cortoo, es que en el siguiiente va a ser algo asi comoo.. amm... como pasoo el tiiempo con ellos separados y todo esoo, va a ser mas largoo peroo esperoo y les gustee, aunque para esoo todaviia faltaa un diia o dos, sqq tengoo mucha tarea ultimamente y entregan calificaciones dentro de dos diias, asii que, es la epoca de la tensiion jajaja, buenoo, me despiido no sin antes rogarles otra vez que pasen a: **

**"Undisclosed Desires" **

**y opiinen que tal estaaa...;) Mee voyy, cuidenseee, kiizezzz... !!!**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJIINNN!!! REVIEWSSSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSSS^^!!!  **

**P.D. aun no me asesiinen por la cantiidad de drama, hagoo lo que el generoo (LoveYou... )**


	32. una vida sin ti

**=una vida sin ti=**

**Bella POV…**

Me encontraba sentada en mi cama mientras esperaba que Jared llegara con los chicos… acaba de hablar con Jacob, el cual recién me mandó imágenes de él con Leah en París, se había casado hace una semana y ya eran los últimos días de su viaje de luna de miel… me reí sin parar por culpa de mi amigo, el cual no dejaba hablar a la pobre Leah, la cual apenas y fue capaz de decirme un "hola ¿Cómo estas?" y Jake le quitó el teléfono para preguntar pos los niños.

Iba viendo cada una de las fotografías que Jake me había mandado, en todas, ambos se veían muy felices, me alegré por ellos obviamente y después de haberle mandado un correo electrónico, apagué mi laptop y comencé a ver televisión… no había mucho trabajo en la empresa, yo me había encargado de eso los últimos tres años, ahora tenía todo un mes para descansar, aunque no lo hacia del todo, en mi mente mantenía un debate mental acerca de algo obvio, mis bebes estaban creciendo y ya no era del todo bebes, eran niños y siempre llegaba el momento en que preguntaba por toda la familia… Blair ya me había preguntado por su padre, pero a ella le inventé que él viajaba mucho, desde ese día traté a toda costa que su hermano preguntara lo mismo, no sabría que decirle.

Recordé que hace solo un mes había tenido la última noticia de esa familia, pero no quise recordar mas detalles, ya después hablaría con Jared de esto…

-¡mami!- me levanté la cama cuando escuché el grito de mi hija y salí corriendo de la habitación…

-hola, preciosa…- dije y me incliné para darle un abrazo…- ¿y donde están los otros?

-Jared nos compró helado, pero yo me terminé el mío, a Ethan se le cayó en el piso y Jared se quedó a ayudarlo a limpiar.

-¿y te dejaron sola?- pregunté entre preocupada y molesta.

-no se puede dejar sola a una niña cuando se esta a solo metro y medio de distancia…- me contestó Jared que venía caminando con Ethan de la mano, mi hijo me abrazó de las piernas y yo le di un beso en su mejilla cuando me agaché.

-¿Cómo les fue?- le pregunté a Jared y luego lo besé rápidamente, pero como siempre, mi pequeño angelito me empujó de las piernas y Blair lo ayudó, todo con tal de separarnos a mi novio a mí.

-bien… pero creo que ya se acabó la tregua…- avisó Jared entre risas…- ¿me permites darle otro beso a tu mami, Ethan?

-no… mi papi se puede enojar…- dijo mi hija y me quedé sorprendida por lo que decía.

-si… - agregó Ethan, apoyando a su hermana, Jared no dijo nada, solo me miró…

-Bella…- comenzó a hablar.

-no, todo esta bien…- aclaré…- niños, ¿Qué tal si van a jugar un rato?- ellos asintieron y salieron corriendo hacia la sala de juegos, Jared me abrazó cariñosamente cuando desaparecieron.- tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió acomodándose en el sofá conmigo a un lado.

-es Blair… no para de preguntar sobre su papá… Ethan apenas comenzó a hacerlo y siento que el momento esta llegando.

-¿vas a ir a nueva York?- preguntó con cautela.

-si, lo haré, al principio era por trabajo, debo volver a la empresa principal, obviamente… pero, eso implica que él los conozca.

-bueno, haya lo que haya hecho, tiene derecho a hacerlo, Jacob te lo ha dicho, los niños lo necesitan, cuando Ethan sea mayor necesitara consejos y Blair necesitará a alguien que la cuide, tu sabes…

-no estoy segura de que sea lo correcto…- espeté un poco temerosa…- Edward me ha estado buscando.

-¿a sí? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-no quería hacerlo, no lo sentí necesario…- dije acomodando mi cabeza en su hombro…

-¿entonces cuando te vas?

-dentro de dos semanas, esperaré que Jacob llegue de su luna de miel, no quiero estar sola con todos ellos allá…

-puedo ir con…

-no, no lo hagas, yo sabré que hacer… además, necesito que te quedes aquí, con lo de la empresa y eso.- él asintió a regañadientes pero después de eso solo era consiente de mi boca moviéndose al compas de la suya mientras compartíamos un muy buen beso, pero solo eso…

La semana comenzó a pasar y cuando llegó el día esperado, mis hijos estaban dando saltos por todo el lugar de lo emocionados que estaban… Blair llevaba una maletita con sus muñecas y Ethan un enorme oso que yo le había comprado, decía que era su amigo…

-hola, Jake… ¿Cómo esta todo allá?- pregunté cuando lo llamé mientras llegábamos al aeropuerto.

-muy bien… te estaremos esperando en el aeropuerto ¿te parece?

-si, suena muy bien…- dije con una suspiro.

-amm… tenía que decirte algo sumamente importante…

-dime…

-bueno, se que vives en Londres o al menos solías vivir, pero, eso no te quitó del ojo de los medios y hay una foto tuya con los niños, en la portada de una revista…

-¡¿Qué?!- no evité elevar la voz- ¿Qué dice el articulo?

-pues, lo obvio, que hay muchas especulaciones acerca del padre, nadie apoya que sea Jared…

-¿la revista llama mucho la atención?- inquirí temerosa.

-pues… Alice me llamó hace unos minutos para preguntarme por eso, como sabes, Carlisle les había dicho desde hace mucho, Edward te ha estado buscando pero obviamente nunca le dije nada de los niños, y ahora… hay una foto de sus hijos en una revista- sentí como el aire abandonaba mis pulmones pero traté de componerme- ellos no saben que vienes acá pero…

-Jake, veremos que sucede, no quiero pensar en eso ahora…- avisé y él no tocó más el tema, Blair y Ethan le hablaron por unos segundos y luego me despedí de él antes de colgar; Jared, después de darme un beso y un abrazo, se despidió de los niños…

-andando pequeños…-a avisé, Blair tomó la mano de Ethan mientras los veía caminar enfrente de mí, nos acomodamos en los asientos de primera clase y pensé que ellos dormirían pero no lo hicieron, al contrario, no paraban de hablar… a veces me hacían reír, otras, como la de ahora, me sentía abrumada.

-mami ¿vamos a conocer a nuestro papi?- preguntó Ethan abrazando su oso…

-si… y también a sus abuelitos.

-¿nuestros abuelitos?- preguntó mi hija bastante emocionada…- dinos como es papá…- miré hacia mis manos pero al final hablé…

-tiene los ojos de tu hermano…- dije y sin evitarlo vi a Ethan y sus preciosos ojos verdes… su cabello es cobrizo, casi despeinado… es alto… su voz es… completamente hipnotizante y… -sin darme cuneta estaba viendo hacia la ventana, solo recordando cosas…

-¿Qué mas?- presionó Seth…

-pues… ustedes, son casi su imagen, Blair solo se diferencia por los ojos… esos hermosos ojos cafés como los míos ¿verdad, cariño?- mi hija asintió, agradecí que ellos se quedaron tranquilos, viendo una película en su mini reproductor de video, pero yo solo los observaba, lo increíble parecidos que eran a él… Ethan era prácticamente su copia y Blair tenia todas sus costumbres, una de ellas era esa media sonrisa con el levantamiento de ceja, casi no lo hacia pero lo podía hacer, Ethan , además de su parecido físico, también su humor era igual al de su padre, siempre igual… los escuchaba reír y en mi hija era como si escuchara reír a Alice y en Ethan era una mezcla mía y de Edward… no se cuanto tiempo estuve pensando en eso pero al final, los niños me dieron un beso en la mejilla para que despertara.

-ya llegamos mami…- dijo Ethan dando saltitos, yo tomé grandes bocanadas de aire y cuando nos dieron el aviso, todos abandonamos el avión… después de recoger el equipaje, rogué porque no hubiera nada de fotógrafos, gracias a Dios, no había ninguno…

Blair y Ethan me ayudaban con su maletita, era tan gracioso verlos ayudarse mutuamente que no podía evitar reír…

-¡Bella!- la voz de Jacob resonó entre la multitud, entonces lo vi, los niños también y corrieron hacia él, Leah me ayudó con las maletas cuando ya estuve cerca y después mi mejor amigo me dio un muy fuerte abrazo…

-te extrañe mucho, Bells…- dijo cerca de mi oído…

-Jake… - saludó Blair…

-tío Jake…- agregó Ethan, lo volvieron a abrazar mientras yo saludaba correctamente a Leah.

-¿Cómo haz estado?- le pregunté.

-muy bien… tranquila con el matrimonio, ¿y tu? Veo que estos pequeños han crecido bastante.

-si, lo han hecho… Ethan deja a tu hermana…- lo regañé o al menos fue un intento porque Leah comenzó a reírse, fulminé a Jacob con la mirada porque por su culpa, Ethan estaba molestando a Blair…

-perdón mami…- se disculpó y me dedicó esa sonrisa que tanto quería… Leah se dio cuenta de mi suspiro, pero lo dejo pasar; Jacob metió las cosas al auto y nos llevó a casa, se veía que los empleados si la habían mantenido en buenas condiciones y a mis hijos les encantó la mansión…

Leah y Jacob entraron y estuvimos charlando en la sala mientras los niños veían televisión…

-y… ¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a… tu sabes? – preguntó Jacob, yo me reí por como le dijo, pero luego me di cuenta que lo había dicho así por la cercanía con los niños.

-entre más lejos este esa fecha mejor, no quiero verle la cara.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

-amm… el tiempo que quiera, estoy a cargo de esta empresa otra vez… así que, de vuelta a nueva York.

-al menos te tendremos cerca…- dijo Leah con una sonrisa, yo le devolví el gesto.

-Emmet todavía trabaja en la empresa…

-genial…- espeté.

-¿quieres información de su familia?- preguntó Jacob…- hay mucho que contar.

-¿Qué pudo haber pasado en 4 años?- pregunté irónicamente.- ¿Edward se casó?

-no… ni cerca…- avisó Jacob…- Alice tiene una hija, se llama Ally…- no evité reírme por la gran diferencia de nombres… - y Emmet se casó con Rosalie, ella también tiene un bebé, se llama Ryan, tiene tres años.

-¿Ally cuantos tiene?

-cuatro…- contestó en voz baja…

-vaya… son una familia feliz ¿no?- inquirí sin evitar se sarcástica.

-haces falta tú y ellos…- señaló a los niños, yo solté un suspiró y en eso el móvil de Jacob comenzó a sonar.- es Alice…- me avisó, yo tragué en seco y le dije que contestara…- ¿Qué sucede Alice?...- contestó mirándome…- eh… ¿qué te hace pensar eso? …a claro… aja… no lo se, espera un momento…- dijo y me habló mas bajo…- quiere información de ti…- avisó, yo miré a los niños y extendí mi mano hacia él…- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-hablar con ella…- Jake me dio el teléfono titubeando, pero yo no me quedé ahí, caminé hasta las escaleras y ahí comencé a hablar- ¿Alice?- ella no contestó al momento…

-¿B…Bella?- tartamudeo…- por Dios, Bella ¿eres tú?

-si… creo que es obvio…

-oh Bella…- comenzó a decir Alice…- ¿Por qué no me haz llamado todo este tiempo? No se nada de ti, yo… Bella no dejo de sentirme culpable de todo.

-no tenias porque hacerlo.

-claro que si, ese imbécil es mi hermano y sea como sea, mi sangre corre por sus venas, se supone que yo debía mantenerlo vigilado…

-Alice… Alice… calma… ¿Qué querías preguntarle a Jacob?

-yo… bueno…- la escuché suspirar…- no voy a fingir ni tampoco trataré de ser sutil…- hizo una pausa…- dime, por favor, si los niños que aparecen contigo en la fotografía de la revista son tus hijos…

-s…si, si lo son…- contesté en un susurro… - y si te lo estas preguntando, si, son de él, tienen cuatro años y no paran de preguntar por su padre… estoy en Nueva York, en mi antigua casa y Jacob y Leah están en mi sala… puedes decirle a Edward que sus hijos lo quieren conocer y que pueden hacerlo, pero yo no pienso hablar con él, todo lo hago por ellos, nada mas…

-Bella…- dijo Alice mas tranquila…- ¿puedo ir a verte hoy?- preguntó casi sin aire y yo contesté…

-si… pero por favor, no traigas a Edward, aun no estoy lista para ese paso.

-no te preocupes… iré sola…- avisó y me despedí de ella, volví a la sala…

-Blair, Ethan ¿Qué tal si me ayudan a desempacar?- dije con voz de emoción fingida, ellos aceptaron y junto con Leah fueron al segundo piso a arreglar sus cosas, me quedé sola con Jacob…

-viene hacia aquí ¿cierto?- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras le daba el teléfono, yo asentí…

-solo es Alice, solo ella…- dije, aunque fue más hacia mí que para Jacob, miré el reloj, seguramente Alice estaba camino acá ahora mismo así que le dije a Jacob que la recibiera mientras yo hablaba con los niños, al menos para que no salieran corriendo cuando la vieran, ellos no estaban acostumbrados a tratar con extraños…- ¿Cómo van?- pregunté cuando entré a la habitación que les había asignado, Blair estaba saltando en la cama y Ethan veía televisión, estaba pasando su película favorita de pixar, "Toy Story", mi hija se acomodó entre las almohadas para seguir viendo la película, eso lo agradecí, Leah solo comenzó a reír por el espectáculo que daban mis angelitos…

-los dejaré solos, supongo que debes… decirles algo…- susurró Leah a mi lado, yo asentí y ella solo me sonrió antes de salir…

Me senté a un lado de Ethan, que estaba en el pequeño sofá frente a la cama, le indiqué a Blair que se acercara y ella como la niña obediente que a veces era, se acomodó en mis piernas…

-niños, ¿recuerdan que les dije sobre su otra familia?- inquirí casi en un susurro, Ethan asintió y Blair solo dijo un simple "aja"…- su tía… la hermana de su papi viene hacia acá y… quiere conocerlos…

-¿nuestra tía?- preguntó Blair sorprendida…

-¿nuestro papi también?- me rompió el corazón la ilusión que tenía Ethan de ver al maldito bastardo que era su padre, obviamente no le quise decir nada, simplemente lo besé de la frente…

-¿Qué tal si los dos se dan un baño antes de que llegue su tía? Sí quieren yo me baño con ustedes…- ellos asintieron y Blair salió disparada al baño, en cambio su hermano se rehusó a meterse a la ducha, siempre lo hacía, al final, los tres estábamos dentro de la enorme tina del baño…

-mami… ¿Cómo es nuestra tía?- preguntó Blair mientras jugaba con la espuma del cabello de Ethan… él me miraba con esos ojitos verdes tan hermosos que había heredado de su padre…

-es… de cabello negro, de la estatura de Leah… amm… tiene ojos verdes…- dije levantando una ceja y Ethan se sonrojó, me encantaba que pudiera hacerlo hacer eso…- ella es muy agradable así que quiero que se porten bien ¿de acuerdo?

-sí nos portamos bien nos compras una pizza…- preguntó Ethan, seguramente imaginándose la pizza frente a él, yo reí junto con su hermana…

-si, lo haré, pero mañana ¿es un trato?- ellos asintieron de inmediato, obviamente lo iban a hacer; después de unos minutos, en los que escuché la voz de Jake recibiendo a alguien, salimos del baño y me dediqué a arreglarlos, Ethan traía un conjunto de short y playera con sus mini tenis favoritos… mi hija me pidió que le dejara el cabello suelto para que su tía viera que tenía el mismo color de cabello que su papá, ella tenía puesto un vestidito color rosa, era muy bonito y sencillo… ambos estaban tranquilos… en cambio yo era los nervios hechos persona, seguramente Alice me haría preguntas, tenía miedo que los niños escucharan algo que no deberían y no sabría que hacer… me puse un short y una blusa blanca de botones, estaba elegante pero a la vez casual, como estaba acostumbrada, dejé mi cabello suelto y tomé la mano de los niños para que bajaran conmigo…

-… ¿es bonita mi tía?- preguntó Ethan antes de llegar al primer piso…

-ajá…- dije y tragué en seco, Blair solo me sonrió y acarició mi brazo, al menos lo que su altura le alcanzaba llegar…

-tranquila mami…- fue lo que dijo y yo suspiré, genial, se notaba que estaba nerviosa…

…- no hables por ella, Jacob…- esa definitivamente era Alice…- no, ya te lo dije, no quiere hablar conmigo…- ¿de quien hablaba?

-Alice, calma ¿de acuerdo?- agradecí que Leah intercediera…

-niños espérenme aquí ¿de acuerdo? Los llamó en unos minutitos…- ellos asintieron con sus caritas confundidas… caminé hacia la entrada de la sala y al fin la vi… ella estaba de espaldas hacia donde yo estaba, Leah solo me dedicó una sonrisa y Jake suspiró…

-Alice…- la llamé pero fue más como decir solo la palabra a un verdadero saludo, ella se giró de inmediato, Dios, se veía tan distinta, ¿acaso era porque ahora era una madre? Su cabello estaba más largo, ya no era corto, pero seguía siendo igual de hermoso que siempre, sus profundos ojos verdes estaban brillando una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro antes de venir a mí y abrazarme con fuerza, yo correspondí el gesto pero no por mucho tiempo…

-Bella… Dios, Bella… te extrañé tanto… dime… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Sabias que yo estaba contigo…

-Alice… Alice… no estas aquí para eso, o al menos no te quería aquí para eso…- dije con mucha calma, ella asintió pero no dejó de sonreír…

-supongo que Jacob te dijo que lo he llamado para saber de ti… quería averiguar sí los…

-si… ya lo se…- la interrumpí, Alice asintió solo una vez y no dijo nada más… al menos no en esos segundos…

-quiero verlos… -dijo con voz muy firme, yo miré a Jacob y él solo asintió y sonrió para darme apoyó, yo suspiré…

-¿Blair? ¿Ethan? ¿Pueden venir un momento? – los llamé con una voz completamente distinta a la que estaba utilizando… mis niños aparecieron por el pasillo, caminaban lento y ambos se veían bastante tímidos, llegué a ellos y me incliné para tener su rostro a mi altura…- ¿todo bien?- ambos asintieron y tomé su manita para que siguieran caminando, entonces miré a Alice y me detuve, ella tenía una mano en la boca y no apartaba la mirada de Ethan, seguramente notó el parecido, luego su mirada se fue a Blair, mi hija, que lo único físico de mi parte eran sus ojos y su sonrojo, nada más… - amores… ella es Alice… Cullen…- me aclaré la garganta…- ella es la hermanita de su papi ¿entienden? Y los quería conocer… ella…- miré a Alice y ella no apartó su mirada de mis ojos…- estoy muy segura que ella los quiere mucho…

-s…si, los quiero mucho…- dijo Alice con voz ahoga y se inclinó para quedar a su altura…- ¿tú nombre es Blair?- preguntó a mi hija…

-sip…- contestó con una sonrisa bastante cálida, Alice le respondió el gesto…

-eres muy bonita, Blair…- sentenció la enana y miró a mi bebé…- ¿tú eres Ethan, cierto?- él solo asintió pero dio un paso hacia delante, Alice colocó sus manos en sus mejillas y luego pasó una por su cabello cobrizo, alborotándolo más de lo debido…- eres muy parecido a tu padre, Ethan… y también eres muy guapo…

-mi mami también es bonita ¿verdad?- inquirió Blair…

-nos dijo que íbamos a conocer a nuestro papi muy pronto…- Alice me miró sorprendida y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-¿Qué edad tienen?- preguntó Alice, ahora a mi altura y con voz cortada…

-cuatro, cumplirán cinco dentro de un mes…

-esto es increíble…- sentencio la chica y les sonrió a los niños…- ¿quieren saber que les traje de regalo?

-¿regalo?- pregunté sorprendida… ella asintió y los niños la siguieron hasta los muebles para que les diera el supuesto obsequio, yo caminé detrás de ellos, Jacob me rodeó de los hombros al ver mi estado de animo…

Veía la emoción de los niños al estar con Alice y no evité sentirme mal de haberlos privado de esos momentos en familia, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no era la única causante… Ethan y Blair estaban jugando con sus respectivos juguetes, mi hija tenía una nueva muñeca y Ethan un pista de autos de la cual Jacob cooperaba para armar, Alice solo reía al ver las caras de enojo de los bebes cuando algo les salía mal y varias veces la vi suspirar… no quise preguntarle nada, no quería que pensara que estaba interesada en lo que había sido de su vida, ahora solo pensaba en cual sería la reacción de mis hijos y de Edward cuando llegaran a conocerse, aunque para ese momento, todavía faltaba un poco de tiempo…

* * *

**Holaaa a todos, esperoo y les haya gustadoo el capiitulo, jejeje, wow, graciias por los reviewss de verdaddd...;D Comoo verann, tomé en cuenta los nombres, usé los dos que más me gustaron y fueron de diferentes comentarios, no se sii querian que fueran dos niños pero para mii me resultoo una buenaa iideaaa...xD En fiin, graciias por noo molestarsee con el capiitulo pasado, aunque tal vez sii se molestaroon jajaja, prefiiero pensar que Buenooo, esperoo y no dejenn de mandarme sus comentariio, me gustan muchooo, me despiido... nos vemos en la siguiiente actualiizaciion y no olviiden leer mi otro Fic: **

**"Undisclosed Desires" **

**y comentenlo por fiiz, anda necesiitado de revieewsss, me despiido ahora sii, byeee, kiizzezzz !!!!**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOOO!!! REVIEWSSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSSSS !!!**


	33. bastardo

**=bastardo=**

**Edward POV… **

¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Cómo se había enterado ella de lo que pasó con Tanya? Por más que tratara de recordar algún indicio, simplemente llegaba a la misma conclusión, que era un verdadero imbécil que había cometido el peor error de su vida al dejar ir a una mujer completamente perfecta…

-¿podemos hablar?- me estaba preguntando Alice después de dos semanas desde que vi a Bella por ultima vez, recuero que fui a buscarla a su departamento y también a casa de Black, pero no encontré nada… miré a mi hermana de reojo y volví a lo que hacía…- Edward, se que eres mi hermano y debería estar de tu parte pero…

-lárgate de aquí Alice…- espeté sin siquiera mirarla…

-no lo voy a hacer, vine aquí para que me explicaras porque te acostaste con esa maldita zorra teniendo a Bella a un lado… ¿pensaste en ella? ¿Te imaginaste aunque sea un maldito momento lo que ella sentía?- nadie en mi familia me creía que nada había pasado entre esas estúpida mujer y yo, mi hermana no era la excepción… me levanté de la silla y tomé a Alice del brazo con fuerza, ella forcejeó mientras me pedía que la soltara y que le hacía daño, pero yo la ignoré y como un poco hombre la saqué de mi departamento casi a patadas…

-jamás… jamás en tu maldita vida quiero verte, Alice… lo que hagas tú y los demás me tiene muy poco alterado… por mí jodete como esa estúpida mujer que solo me arruino la vida, no me importa…- musité en voz alta y pude ver como ella estaba a punto de llorar… al final cerré la puerta en su cara; desde ese momento mi hermana no volvió a tener contacto conmigo, tampoco Emmet, aunque ambos trataban de hablar yo siempre me rehusaba o me iba a algún otro lado con tal de no escucharlos, solo había una persona a la que quería escuchar y no sabía donde demonios estaba… los meses fueron pasando y mi relación con la familia se hacía cada vez más distante, mis hermanos prácticamente no mantenían comunicación conmigo y al único que le hablaba, y eso solo era por trabajo, era a Carlisle, el cual siempre se mostraba extraño, como si trajera algo en la cabeza y simplemente no lo dijera… nunca quise preguntarle nada, no me interesaba mucho… esos meses se convirtieron en un año, cuando llegó el fin de éste, noté como mi padre se enfrascaba en sus investigaciones de expedientes médicos, mientras yo solo vivía con mi infierno interior y siempre pensando en ella… ni siquiera podía ser el de antes, no la sacaba de la cabeza, era imposible hacerlo, hubo un momento en el cual decidí que era suficiente y me fui en una de esas noches que antes acostumbraba, me encontré con una par de mujeres que eran capaces de quitarme un rato las imágenes de mi cabeza pero no funcionaron… no era lo mismo y yo era muy consiente de ello; por que simplemente no era ella… Bella era completamente hermosa, honesta y siempre podía iluminar mi día aunque solo fuera con una leve sonrisa, extrañaba besarla y sobre todo extrañaba tenerla entre mis brazos, debido a esto, tenía recuerdos buenos, pero siempre se opacaban con la imagen de su rostro cuando se fue y se alejó de mí…

¿Qué era de ella ahora?... me pregunté a mi mismo hace poco tiempo, el tiempo había pasado aun más rápido, mis hermanos ya tenían su propia familia… mis sobrinos eran una cosa completamente distinta, a ellos los trataba muy bien, cuando los veía no podía evitar el imaginar que tal vez, un día ella y yo pudimos haber tenido una familia, haber tenido hijos, una niña tan hermosa como lo era Bella, o tal vez un niño… esas ideas no eran del todo falsas, o eso me dio a conocer mi padre después de tres años… casi lo quería matar por no habérmelo dicho antes, no entendía porque me había ocultado que Bella estaba embarazada y que el bebe era mío, finalmente, mis sueños eran reales, ella tendría un bebe, de ambos… después de que supe eso, busqué a mi hermano, Emmet trabajaba en la empresa y le pediría algún tipo de información sobre el paradero de Bella, él me comentó que ella prácticamente había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, que solo tenía apariciones publicas cuando de verdad era necesario; entonces recurrí a mi otra opción, Jacob… el cual antes de hablar me tenía en el suelo con la nariz sangrando, me imaginé que eso lo quería hacer desde hace mucho, pero no lo detuve, yo lo merecía…

-ella estaba embarazada y se que tú lo sabías… - decía jadeante mientras él se quedaba estático por lo que decía…- dime, por favor… ¿Dónde esta?

-no lo haré… no voy a dejar que la lastimes a ella y a los niños, no a ellos…

-¿niños?- ¿Por qué plural? ¿Acaso eran… dos? – Jacob… por favor… debo volver a verla, rogarle que…

-es tarde Cullen, ella ya no esta sola, supongo que eso era obvio de pensar… - me quedé paralizado por su noticia, ¿entonces ella tenía a otro en mi lugar? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado entonces? Para mí, lo que fue una eternidad fueron solo cuatro años y medio o tal vez un poco más…

No volví a hablar con ese estúpido perro, pero si contrate detectives, solo uno llegó con el paradero de Bella, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a irme a Londres, Emmet y Jasper intercedieron, seguramente por ruego de Alice…

-la encontraras cuando quiera ser encontrada, Edward… no hagas las cosas mal otra vez…- fue lo único que dijo Jasper y fue lo suficiente para que yo reaccionara… ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? Ella ahora tenía a otro que estaba a su lado, que la ayudaba a cuidar a mis hijos… pero la ultima idea fue la que más dolió, ella tenía a alguien que era capaz de amarla como yo una vez lo hice… solo encontré una solución para quitarme esos de la mente… el trabajo y el alcohol… de los cuales, el segundo dejé hace poco menos de un mes con ayuda de mi hermana… y ahora, después de todo este tiempo, solo soy un zombi viviente y obsesionado con una hermosa mujer que esta completamente lejos de mí…

-¿Qué harás esta noche?- me preguntó Alice cuando iba saliendo de mi oficina, seguramente quería que probara suerte con alguna de sus amigas, pero no quería hacerlo, todo terminaba con una noche de frustración…

-trabajar, obviamente… no intentes nada…- dije y le sonreí para que no hablara más…- vamos, te acompaño afuera.

-es mejor si me corres normalmente…- dijo y yo reí bajito, la tomé de la cintura y salimos de mi oficina, subimos juntos al elevador…

-¿Cómo crees que sean ellos?- pregunté de la nada, pero Alice si entendió…

-iguales a ti… estoy segura…- dijo con voz baja y colocó sus manos en mis mejillas para que la viera a los ojos, sonrió cálidamente…- se que un día los vas a conocer, Edward… conozco a Bella y ella te dejará hacerlo, solo dale un poco más de tiempo, tal vez aun no este lista…

-claro… tal vez no la conoces lo suficiente Alice, tal vez ella ya los convenció de que su padre es el imbécil que anda con ella ahora…

-ey… no… tú sabes que eso no es cierto… - interrumpió mi hermana con el ceño fruncido, yo le sonreí y asentí para que no intentara contradecirme o esto terminaría en una buena discusión, le di un beso en la frente antes de salir del elevador y cuando íbamos caminando hacia las salas, una enfermera chocó con mi hermana, la revista se le cayó de las manos a la empleada…

-oh, lo siento tanto señorita Cullen…- comenzaba a disculparse la señora y yo de pura inercia levanté la revista, hubiera sido grosero de no haberlo hecho… pero… hubiera sido lo mejor, no haberlo hecho…

-no te preocupes…- dijo mi hermana y fue cuando yo vi la portada de ese pedazo de papel… ¿era ella? Bella… después de todo este tiempo la estaba viendo… Dios, ella seguía siendo tan hermosa… pero al mismo tiempo se veía distinta y… no estaba sola…

-Alice…- llamé a mi hermana y ella se giró para verme, en cuanto vio mi cara de sorpresa absoluta se pegó a mi cuerpo para leer un poco… pero yo no leía, solo mantenía la vista en esos dos pequeños niños que caminaban a un lado de mi ángel… si, eran dos…- son ellos…- dije con una jadeo…

-oh por Dios…- susurró Alice y me arrebató la revista para buscar el articulo, yo estaba como una maldita roca, no podía creer que los había visto por primera vez, eran… tan lindos… aunque fuera fotografía podía ver como ese pequeño era igual a mí y la niña…

-al parecer la familia Swan ha crecido en los últimos años, la heredero Isabella Swan se muestra bastante contenta con sus pequeños hijos, Ethan y Blair... de los cuales no se han dado declaraciones acerca de quien es el padre, como todo el mundo sabe, la chica mantiene una solida relación con su co- socio… el ejecutivo Jared Streder…- Alice dejó de leer en cuanto pronunció ese nombre y yo estaba mas que solo molesto, la emoción que tenía hace unos segundos se convirtió en odio en cuanto Alice dijo ese nombre, el de mi supuesto mejor amigo… - pero nadie apoya que esos hermosos bebes sean de él ya que no hay mucho parecido, cabe recordar, que esta linda chica tenía una relación con el famoso médico, Edward Cullen, aunque como sabes, están separados desde hace mucho, nadie sabe cual fue el motivo pero se dice que fue por culpa de una infidelidad… sea como sea, la hermosa mujer y madre de dos, luce perfecto cuerpo, perfecto animo y es líder de la empresa más reconocida del mundo ¿acaso hay algo que esta chica no haga bien?

-Jared…- sentencié con odio puro en mis palabras cuando Alice dejó de leer…- Jared Streder es el novio de Bella…- agregué…

-¿todo bien?- preguntó Alice…

-no… nada esta bien… - tomé la mano de Alice y la jalé hacia el exterior junto conmigo, nos subimos al auto y manejé lo mas rápido que me era posible a casa de mi hermana… necesitaba tener una seria charla con Jasper porque de no ser así no tenía idea de las estupideces que sería capaz de cometer…

Llegamos a su hogar y ella salió disparada hacia el interior, yo la seguí y cuando llegué a la sala me encontré con Rosalie y Jasper, muy concentrados en una platica y con un objeto entre las manos… era un maldito periódico con la misma imagen, pero hora se anunciaba otra cosa… algo que Emmet no me había dicho… ella debía volver…

-Edward…- dijo Rosalie bastante sorprendida…

-¿Qué es esto?- inquirí molesto al leer el articulo, el cual decía que la empresa sería renovada por la dueña, solo había una dueña, pero no decía anda de la fecha exacta…- ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?

-no sabia nada, Edward…- dijo Alice y miró a Jasper…- ¿tú lo sabias?

-s…si…- contestó mirándome a mí… llevé mis manos a la cabeza para intentar calmarme pero era imposible, ahora solo tenía una imagen en la cabeza, la de ella con ese maldito estúpido al que le tenía toda la confianza del mundo… o eso creía yo… pero porque demonios no me lo había dicho, por que… - Edward, se que es difícil pero…

-¿Qué?

-no se como no habías visto esto, hace una semana que andan rondando estos anuncios…

-no quería saber nada de los medios, Rosalie… pero en este caso tú pudiste habérmelo dicho… son mis hijos, es ella…. ¡es Bella!

-deja de gritar… los niños están arriba…- dijo Jasper con voz tranquila y se acercó a mí…- contrólate, Edward… esto ya no es solo por ti…

-llamaré a Jacob…- dijo Alice pero Rosalie solo negó…

-ya lo haz hecho, yo también, él no dirá anda, solo trata de protegerla de…- Rosalie me miró con rencor y yo me sentí peor…- no vale la pena llamar a Jake, todo seguirá igual…

-no pierdo nada, Rose… esta vez, quiero respuestas…

Alice se fue a al cocina y yo esperé en la sala mientras Jasper hablaba conmigo, comenzó a decirme que debía utilizar la cabeza y no solo dejarme llevar por un simple impulso, traté de hacerle caso, pero no era tan fácil, Alice y Rose volvieron sin noticias; no quise tener otra charla estúpida respecto a lo que estaba pasando y me fui a casa, ni siquiera volví a al trabajo, no quería hacerlo ahora… el vicio que había dejado hace poco volvió a mí y no fui consiente de nada, solo trataba de borrar las imágenes y noticias de mi mente con un poco de alcohol… de nuevo, no hablé con nadie y solo era capaz de ir al trabajo y al departamento, nada más, siempre esperando una noticia más de ella y de mis hijos…

-¿vendrás a comer?- estaba preguntándome mi hermana por teléfono…- hice tu platillo favorito, además, Ally quiere verte, dice que eres du tío favorito…

-nada de lo que me digas me hará ir, Alice, no estoy de humor…- dije pero ella no se quedó rendida a los veinte minutos ya estaba en su casa dándole n obsequio a mi sobrina…

Todo iba resultando tranquilo hasta que Alice se puso inquieta después de haber ido a su habitación, se veía bastante mal humorada y sobre todo distraída, esto no era normal…

-discúlpame, debo hacer una llamada… Ally, amor, vigila a tú tío…

-sip…- contestó mi sobrina haciéndome sonreír, mi hermana se fue a al cocina…

-¿Qué me harás si me escapó?- le pregunté en tono de broma, ella hizo un puchero, demonios, debió asustarse por lo que estaba a punto de hacer…-no, no, cariño, solo era una broma, sigo aquí y aquí estaré hasta que tu madre vuelva ¿un trato?

-si tío… - contestó la pequeña y yo acaricié su cabello; Alice volvió después de unos minutos y estaba pálida…

-¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté y ella negó…

-nada… eh… Edward… ¿puedes cuidar a Ally? Debo salir, es urgente…- me pidió casi a ruegos, yo asentí…

-¿A dónde vas?

-luego te explico, nos vemos mi amor…- dijo le dio un beso a su hija…- cuidas a tú tío y no hagas travesuras, no tardaré ¿de acuerdo?- Ally asentía a todo lo que decía Alice…

-Ed… por favor dile a Jazz que luego le explico, nos vemos luego…

-no entiendo, Al…

-luego hablamos…- dijo interrumpiéndome… sonrió tiernamente…- todo estará bien pronto…- sentenció al final y salió de la casa, dejándome completamente confundido…

-¿y que haremos ahora cerebro? – le pregunté a Ally después de un rato, ella conocía este juego y respondió con una risa…

-lo mismo de todos los días pinky… tlatal de conquistal al mundo… - sentenció y reí bajito antes de tomarla en brazo e ir con ella a ver una de sus películas favoritas…

* * *

**Holaaa a todass y todosss los que siiguenn estee Fiic, jejeje, esperoo y se la esten pasando geniial en este fiin de semana largoo jajaja;D Buenoooo miil graciias por sus reviewssss y como verann, el capiitulo de hoyy fue respecto a lo que algunos quisieron saber, que es la reaccion de Edward, aunque debo aclarar dos cosas: Bella no es la misma de antes obviamente y segunda, la reaccion que tuvo Edward fue solo hacia la fotografía, no la de conocer a sus hijos, esa será despues, dejen que haga que se encuentren esos dos jejeje^^!!! Ojala y les haya pareciido biien el capiitulo, lo hicee hace unas horasss... tambiien recibiii mensajes privadosss y aquii esta la respuesta a EdithCullen71283: NO, aun no ha pasado nadaaa entre ellos jajaja, supuse que eso pensarian, imginate, fueron cuatro años, casii cinco de separaciion jajaja... ella esta limpia pero Edward no tantoo jajaja, espero y comprendas eso Buenoo, creoo que eso es todo lo que debo deciir, estoy a punto de empezar a escribiir el siguiiente capiituloo jejeje, les pido y les ruego que pasen a mii otro Fic:**

** "Undisclosed Desires" **

**y comentenloo... en fin, me despiido, disfruten el fin de semana largo aquii en Méxiicoo...xD kiizezzz... !!!**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZULTITO DE ABAJIN^^!!! REVIEWSSSS...**

**REVIEWSSSSSS !!!**


	34. bajas defensas

**=bajas defensas=**

**Bella POV…**

Dos lindos angelitos me estaban levantando este lunes, ambos debían estar muy emocionados de ir a su nueva escuela porque vaya que tenían ganas de que yo los llevara…

-mami… ¡mami!- decía Ethan mientras depositaba besitos en mi mejilla, Blair me hacia cosquillas hasta que abrí los ojos…- mami, mira, Blair y yo te hicimos el desayuno…- sonreí al ver mi supuesto desayuno y comencé a reír en cuanto vi el tazón de cereal con un mini charquito de leche a un lado y mi jugo de naranja al otro…

-mmm… se ve delicioso…- dije con una sonrisa y me senté en la cama…

-mami… ¿nos llevaras a la escuela?- preguntó Blair…

-sip… y después iré por ustedes y nos vamos a ir a su lugar favorito…

-la pizza…- preguntó Ethan, mi hijo glotón, yo comencé a reír…

-la tienda de mascotas…- preguntó Blair, ella ahora tenía una cierta afición por los animales, tal vez me convencía de comprarle un perrito o alguna otra mascota, pero eso sería más adelante…

-a la juguetería…- avisé y ambos se pusieron a dar saltitos, mientras lo hacían miré la hora, y por Dios, vaya que estaba retrasada…- niños, me hubieran despertado antes mis amores…- comencé a decirles…

-mi tía Leah nos dijo que te dejáramos dormir…- dijo Blair, había olvidado que Leah comenzaba a trabajar como la niñera de mis hijos esta mañana, me costó mucho convencerla de la paga porque me decía que lo hacia gratis, pero eso era ser abusivo, de mi parte quiero decir…

-mami… ¿vamos a ver a mi tía Alice hoy?- me preguntó Ethan, yo miré hacia el suelo y después cogí mi ropa del closet…

-tal vez, pequeños, pero será después de la escuela ¿de acuerdo?- ambos asintieron y luego les indiqué que fueran a desayunar mientras yo me daba una ducha, me vestí con unos jeans y una blusa blanca de botones, era un día fresco así que cuando salía de la casa con los niños de la mano, llevaba puesto un blazer negro con dos hileras de botones… mi hijo me dijo que me veía muy bonita y como siempre le di un beso en su mejilla antes de entrar a la camioneta… la había comprado hace un par de días, ya que mi auto no funcionaria para los viajes en familia… manejé con cuidado, o mejor dicho, mas lento de lo normal… iba viendo a todos lados, tenía esa extraña sensación que hoy sería el día en que me encontraría con él… prefería que no fuera así… al final llegamos a la escuela y dejé a los niños ahí…

-vengo por ustedes después… ¿de acuerdo?

-si mami…- dijeron a unísono…

-cuídense y nada de travesuras… - ambos asintieron y Blair salió corriendo hacia el patio de juegos, pero Ethan se quedó atrás…- ¿sucede algo, cariño?

-no mami… - dijo y entonces lo vi girar su carita, vi hacia donde él estaba viendo y sentí una gran presión en el corazón, a pocos metros de nosotros, había un hombre despidiéndose de su pequeño niño, seguramente era su padre y mi bebe comenzaba a sentirse un poco triste por esa imagen…

-ey… Ethan…- me incliné y coloqué mis manos sobre sus mejillas…- sabes que te amo con toda el alma, pequeño… y se cuanto quieres ver a tu papi pero… - él me miró extraño, estaba triste, lo podía ver, lo abracé con fuerza…

-quiero ver a mi papi… Blair también… ¿Por qué todavía no lo vemos?- preguntó con voz ronca, como si estuviera a punto de llorar…

-lo verán… lo prometo, corazón…

-¿de verdad?- inquirió con su carita de ángel, yo asentí y junté su meñique con el mío…- pinki promise…- agregué, él se fue sonriente y yo abracé mi torso mientras lo veía irse con su hermana, solté un suspiro al ver la situación en la que me encontraba pero en medio de mi debate mental, mi móvil comenzó a sonar…

-¿Qué pasa Jacob?

-problemas en la empresa, Bells… no tenía planeado llamarte pero… acaban de avisar que seremos patrocinadores de un evento así que… necesitamos que vengas para organizar todo…

-no puede ser… ¿Cuánto crees que tarde esto? Debo recoger los niños a las doce y media…

-ya veremos que hacemos… debes darte prisa…- colgué el teléfono y manejé hasta la empresa, llegué en cuestión de minutos y cuando llegué a mi piso, saludé a Ángela, la cual seguía trabajando ahí, la había visto hace una semana, al siguiente día que había llegado.

Jacob llegó a mi habitación y de ahí ambos salimos hacia la sala de juntas…

-buenos días…- salude sin importarme que se notara lo molesta que estaba…

-son eventos de beneficencia, pero tenderemos otros socios presentes… debe ser algo…

-elegante y divertido, así debe ser…- dije interrumpiendo a Jacob, él me sonrió y me dio los papeles, los otros ejecutivos comenzaron a dar ideas y después de diez minutos la puerta se abrió… ese par de ojos verdes fue lo primero que vi, después… solo fui consiente del gesto sorprendido de Emmet al verme al mando de la empresa de nuevo, él aun no me veía por esa zona…

-la reunión comenzó hace diez minutos…- dijo Jacob en tono de broma hacia Emmet, seguramente ellos aun mantenían una amistad…

-eh… si lo siento…- se disculpó el otro y caminó hacia mí…- mírate… estas…

-guarda tu distancia…- espeté con sorna…- tu eres empleado, yo soy jefa ¿lo recuerdas? …- él se quedó estático y yo solo lo miré como si fuera la hormiga que estaba a punto de aplastar…- bien… señores, como saben, tengo días bastante ocupados y se que cada uno de ustedes tiene grandes ideas… de lo contrario ya los hubiera despedido…- me atreví a bromear y ellos rieron bajito…- a las cinco de la tarde, Jacob recibirá esas ideas y me las entregará después, mañana a primera hora, habrá otra junta y ahí les daré a conocer lo que decidí… quiero que este evento sea fantástico, para ser mas exactos, quiero que sea perfecto… como todo lo que esta empresa debe hacer…- ninguno de ellos se negó a lo que dije, como era de esperarse, la junta no duró mas de una hora, le avisé a Jacob que me llevara los papeles en la noche o que se los diera a Leah… en todo caso, esta sería una noche larga…

-¿vas a ir por los niños?- me iba preguntando Jacob cuando caminábamos a su oficina…

-si… prometí llevarlos a la juguetería… no sabes como me han rogado que salga con ellos estos días…- dije con pesar…

-así es el trabajo, Bells… al menos hoy es tu día libre…

-si claro, día libre y estoy en la empresa…- me mofé y él comenzó a reír…

-¿Bella?- me giré para ver quien me llamaba, era Emmet…

-¿si?- traté de comportarme con indiferencia pero desgraciadamente, los Cullen tenían esos hermosos ojos verdes que prácticamente me dejaban sin aire…

-amm… vaya, es bueno verte… ¿Cómo estas?

-bien…

-¿Solo bien? Eh… me había enterado que ibas a estar aquí pero no te había visto…

-trabajamos en pisos diferentes y siempre estoy metida en la oficina, algunos trabajos los llevo a casa…

-oh… eso es muy bueno… digo…- Emmet comenzó a titubear y yo solo quería largarme de allí…- supe que… tenías dos… dos niños…- tomé un gran bocanada de aire y me preparé para lo que fuera a decir…- mis sobrinos supongo… ¿cierto?

-no importa que sean de ti… te lo puedo asegurar, ahora, si lo que quieres es sacarme información para ir corriendo a Edward y decirle, bien… no tendrás nada…

-ese no era m…

-no importa…- lo interrumpí…- discúlpame, debo seguir con mi trabajo, lo cual deberías hacer tú… no tengo mucha paciencia con los incompetentes y… nada me va a impedir despedirte…- dije tajante y miré a Jacob…- Jake… cambio de planes, me iré a casa, te estaré llamando y luego nos vemos…

-ok…- fue lo único que dijo mi amigo…

-muévete...- espeté y Emmet se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar; me despedí de Ángela y salí de la empresa.

Cuando estuve en casa, me dediqué a arreglar un poco mi hogar, hice uso de mi lado creativo y empecé a cambiar de lugar todo lo que veía, cuando terminé encendí a la televisión y hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho… en uno de esos programas estúpidos de chismes, estaban hablando de mí… no me importó en absoluto pero antes de que le cambiara de canal, la imagen de mis bebes apareció…

_-¿Qué ha dicho la familia Cullen?-_ preguntaba una de las conductoras…

-_nadie tiene idea de la relación que hay por ahí, solo sabemos que la chica prefiere estar metida en su trabajo que cuidar a sus propios hijos_… - me sentí mas que solo ofendida por eso ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir tal cosa? Apegué la televisión y llamé a Alice, tal vez ella tenía algo que ver con esto…

-¿hola?- contestó la chica…

-¿Alice? Quiero que me digas si tuviste algo que ver con lo que esta en la televisión ahora… acerca de tu familia y la mía…- dije enojada.

-¿Qué? No… Bella… no se de que hablas…

-hay un estúpido programa que me esta acusando de mala madre…- me desplomé en el sofá… la escuché suspirar…

-no eres mala madre, lo sabes, ya vez, hoy fuiste a dejar a los niños a la escuela…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Jasper llevó a Ally… te vio pero prefirió no hablarte, no quería molestarte…

-oh, que considerado…- me mofé y Alice resopló…

-no te entiendo… ¿quieres que te hablen o no? Conmigo a duras penas y tienes comunicación, con mis padres no haz hablado, y mis hermanos, bueno, Emmet no tiene nada que ver pero que hay de…

-no menciones al otro… Alice, en este momento lo que menos quiero saber es de eso… ¿De acuerdo?

-esta bien…- dijo enojada…- yo no quiero frustrarme, así que llámame cuando planees darles un poco de honestidad a tus hijos y le digas a Edward que los puede ver… tengo una tarde ocupada con mi bebe y mi hermano, así que adiós…- estaba a punto de contestarle pero la muy descarada me colgó el teléfono, parecía que yo echaba humo, estaba completamente molesta y así lo estuve hasta que llegó la hora de ir por los niños, pero antes debía llamar a mi nueva mejor amiga…

-¿Leah? ¿Tienes tiempo de salir conmigo y los niños?- ella accedió y la pasé a traer antes de ir por mi pequeños…- hola, preciosa…- saludé a Blair que fue la primera en llegar a mi…

-hola mami…

-mami ¡mami!- venía gritando Ethan…- mami, vi a una niña que se parecía a mi tía Alice…

-¿en serio?- fingí sorpresa, debía ser la pequeña Ally…- ¿Dónde esta?

-su tío la vino a traer hace poquito…- me explicó Blair con una sonrisa, yo miré a Leah, seguramente yo estaba pálida…

-Blair… ¿él los vio?- le pregunté preocupada…

-no… el seños se fue junto con mi tía Alice… nosotros los vimos… pero ellos no nos saludaron…

-oh… bueno… ¿su tía Alice los vio?

-nop… Ally estaba jugando con nosotros y después la maestra le avisó que su mami estaba esperándola…- terminó de decir Ethan… yo les di un beso a ambos y Leah no dijo nada al respecto hasta que estuvimos en el centro comercial…

-¿te sientes bien, Bella? Pareces cansada…

-estoy bien, es solo que… siento que esto va a terminar pronto…- iba diciéndole mientras veía a los niños pasear por la juguetería, nosotras caminábamos detrás de ellos…

-¿a que te refieres?

-que… creo que… ellos deben conocerse… - dije casi en un susurro, Leah me sonrió y vio a los niños…

-ambos han estado preguntando ¿cierto?- yo asentí…- creo que es lo mejor, Bella… se que tienes a Jared y él puede ser una figura paterna pero… él no es su padre y los niños lo saben…

-si… eso lo se…- dije rendida…- llamé a Alice en la mañana y se rehusó a hablarme hasta que ordenara mis ideas… en la empresa me encontré con Emmet y lo traté como una basura…

-wow…

-si… estoy hecha un lío respecto a esto… no por mí, yo… siento pánico que él los lastime, ellos son todo para mi y si ese estúpido niega de ellos no se que sería capaz de hacerle.

-eso no va a pasar, Bella…- dijo Leah… yo me encogí de hombros…

-¡mami, mira!- gritó Ethan y yo caminé hacia él… mi hijo me mostró cuatro muñecos de acción que le gustaron y luego Blair llegó a un lado de Leah con tres muñecas distintas…

-mira, mami… ¿verdad que están bonitas?- preguntó y yo asentí, no quería malcriarlos comprándoles todo a toda hora pero… bueno, tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo y eran mis hijos…

-¿Cuál quieren?- pregunté, sí ambos me contestaban que todos lo que habían elegido, pues, no tendría otra opción, pero ambos me sorprendieron como estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo…

-este…- dijeron a unísono y me mostraron dos cajitas con juguetes…

-¿de verdad? ¿Qué hay de los otros?

-nada mas quiero esta muñeca, mami… todavía no tengo muchos amigos para jugar con ellos…- explicó Blair…

-yo tampoco… este me gusta…- dijo Ethan, Leah se echó una carcajada al escucharlos y sobre todo al ver mi cara…

-¿no quieren estos peluches?- les pregunté mientras tomaba dos del mostrador, pero ellos negaron… -¿solo uno?- era increíble que yo les estuviera rogando que me pidieran otra cosa…

-quiero pizza…- dijo Ethan, dejé de rogar y pagué lo que querían, después pasamos a comprar un poco de ropa para ellos y para mí, Leah también se compró algunas cosas y al final nos fuimos a comer a un restaurante de la plaza…

Me reía junto con Leah de las cosas que los niños nos contaban y eso sirvió para que olvidara un poco mis problemas… me gustaba que mis hijos se llevaran bien, porque siempre se apoyaban el uno al otro, incluso en las travesuras; cuando terminamos de comer, nos fuimos a dar una ultima vuelta y los niños fueron corriendo hacia la enorme fuente que estaba rodeada de pequeñas tiendas…

-no jueguen tan cerca de ahí… se van a caer…- les dije en voz alta caminando hacia allí, Leah me sonrió y me siguió…- tengan cuidado…

-¡si mami!- me contestaron al mismo tiempo… aproveché para revisar mi teléfono, no tenia ninguna llamada, ni siquiera de Jared…

-¡mami!- gritó Blair y yo me asusté, junto con Leah llegamos a donde ella estaba y suspiré cuando vi la razón de su grito, había una tienda de mascotas allí…- mira mami…

-mami, quiero un hurón…

-¿Qué? No… Ethan… no, eso no…

-mami, quiero un perrito o ese gusano grande…- señaló Blair… el gusano grande era una víbora, de nuevo, fui víctima de las risas de Leah…

-amor, ya te dije que será mas adelante…

-¿Cuándo?

-la próxima semana…- dije porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió… Ethan y ella se pusieron a saltar y entonces sentí como perdía el oxigeno de los pulmones por lo siguiente que vieron…

-¡Ally! – gritó Ethan…

-ay no…- suspiré y Leah actuó mas rápido…

-niños vámonos…- dijo mi amiga, pero era demasiado tarde…

-hola Ethan…- saludó la pequeña niña… la vi por primera vez, era una hermosa niña de cabello negro y ojos azules…

-hola…- nos saludó a Leah y a mí, yo por inercia le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo hacia mi, tenia esa característica sonrisa de los cullen, la misma que tenían mis hijos…

-Ally ¿te acuerdas de mi?- preguntó Leah…

-si…- contestó la niña con voz linda… Leah se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla…

-¿¡Ally!?- la llamó su mamá, ella se giró y movió sus manitas para que viera, Alice se quedó sorprendida en cuanto me vio y sobre todo en cuanto vio a mis niños…

-Blair… Ethan… debemos irnos…- apunté y entonces Leah dijo lo que no quería escuchar…

-esta con Edward…- señaló en voz baja y entonces lo vi, después de tanto tiempo, lo estaba viendo ahora… vi como le preguntaba algo a Alice pero él e dio cuenta de la dirección en la que estaba mirando su hermana… entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron… sentí como sus orbes esmeralda comenzaba perforarme hasta llegar a mi alma…

-Ethan, Blair… vámonos…- me aparté del contacto visual y tomé la mano de los niños para irnos de ahí, pero como era de esperarse, todo se complicó en cuanto él me vio…

-Bella…- dijo y yo me paralicé en cuanto mi nombre volvió a salir de sus labios, pero no, debía sr fuerte, no podía caer en el mismo juego dos veces…

-Leah, llévate a los niños al auto, los veré en un momento…

-pero…

-hazlo…- espeté y gracias a mi voz y mi cara, los niños se asustaron…

-no… mami… ¡mami!- escuché que decía Blair mientras ella se iba de la mano de Leah y junto a Ethan…

-Ally, ven aquí…- llamó Alice a su hija, la niña corrió hacia los brazos de su madre y se quedó quieta… yo no me moví, seguí viéndolo… él hizo lo mismo conmigo…

-¿Bella? – dijo cuando estaba mas cerca de mí, Alice le seguía el paso…

-Edward…- musité sin ningún sentimiento y viéndolo a los ojos, mostrando que no era débil… no sabía que mas decir y él solo me miraba a los ojos…

-¿Dónde esta Ethan y Blair?- preguntó Alice…

-esperándome en el auto… ¿Por qué?- espeté…

-¿Ethan y Blair?- inquirió Edward viendo a su hermana y a mí alternamente…- ¿Bella?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?

-no se que decir, Bella… yo solo… quiero…

-Alice te contó sobre ellos ¿cierto?- pregunté en voz baja, él miró hacia el suelo y después asintió viéndome a los ojos…- ¿Qué quieres entonces?

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso sabiendo la respuesta? ¿Por qué hiciste que ella se los llevara? Yo… tengo el derecho a conocerlos…

-tú no tienes derecho a nada… son mis hijos y yo hago lo mejor para ellos…

-¿tus hijos? ¿Y quien es el padre?- inquirió sabiendo la respuesta, sí yo no era débil, Edward lo era menos y sabia que esto seria algo difícil de afrontar…- ¿es Jacob? ¿Es Jared? ¿Quién es, eh? No trates de negar algo que es obvio Bella, no lo hagas, ellos son mis hijos y eres muy consiente de ello…

-un padre es el que esta a su lado durante toda su vida, no un imbécil que aprovecha una oportunidad para acercarse, dañarlos y luego irse con alguna otra para seguir viviendo…

-¿de que demonios estas hablando?- preguntó en voz alta…

-sabes muy bien de que hablo, Edward… - contesté con el mismo tono de voz que él…

-aun no haz comprendido nada ¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres que comprenda?- inquirí con sarcasmo y me di cuenta que varios nos estaban viendo.

-perdóname… dime que quieres que haga y…

-este no es lugar y mucho menos el momento para discutir… - dije con voz baja otra vez…

-¿entonces cual es el lugar y el momento? Dímelo…

-no importa, de todas formas no hay nada de que hablar…

-¿ah no? ¿Y ellos que? No planearas obligarlos que le digan papá al imbécil de Jared…- volvió a levantar el volumen de voz…

-Edward…- lo llamó Alice y colocó mano sobre su hombro…

-no es el momento ni el lugar, Edward…- volví a repetir y me acerqué a él con pasos decididos…- no metas a Jared en esto, ni a Jake y mucho menos a mis hijos… porque esto es algo entre tu y yo, nada mas… ¿entiendes?

-no me harás alejarme de ellos… los quiero conocer…

-no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada, Cullen… si quieres seguir discutiendo, bien… pero no aquí… no cuando mis niños están esperándome…

-¿Dónde?- preguntó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo volvía a ver con su gesto decidido, furioso y vulnerable al mismo tiempo, sabia que yo tenia el mismo aspecto…

-solo te daré una oportunidad para que hables conmigo… no voy a dejar que los veas hasta no estar segura que no los dañaras…

-jamás lo haría, son mis hijos…

-fui victima de tus promesas, Edward…- le recordé, sabiendo que le daría un golpe bajo…- nada me garantiza que tu hallas cambiado…

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó con voz firme…

-por que por ellos soy capaz de cualquier cosa, así que no voy a dejar que los lastimes, no como lo hiciste conmigo…- le eché en cara y sin decir nada me di media vuelta…- mañana, en mi oficina a las tres de la tarde… - dije cuando estuve a unos metros de él y después me fui, tratando de mantener la mente fría para el siguiente día…

* * *

**Buueno, aquii tiienenn el siguiientee capp, probablementee lo sintieron siimplee, y sii es lo contrariio, me alegroo muchoo jajaja, lo siiento, he estadoo muy ocupadaa y a apenas y tuvee tiiempo para escribiir, esperoo y no dejen de mandarme sus comentariios y me encantaroon los reviewsss...;D Tambiien mensajes priivadoss jejeje^^!!! Poor fa les piido que paseenn por mii Fic:**

** "Undisclosed Desires" **

**y me diicen que tal jajaja, me despiidooo, que anden de lo mejor, kiizezzz... !!!**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZULIIN DE ABAJOOO!!! REVIEEWSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSSS... !!!**


	35. falsas verdades

**=falsas verdades=**

**Bella POV…**

Los niños estuvieron inquietos el resto de la tarde, Ethan me preguntaba continuamente quien era el hombre del que los había alejado pero yo no le contestaba nada, me sentía mal por ese comportamiento pero no me atrevía hablar con ellos aún…

-buenas noches, mami…- me dijo Blair cuando le di un beso en la frente mientras la arropaba con las sabanas…

-descansa, preciosa…- susurré y acaricié su cabello…- vamos, vaquero, a dormir…- le dije a Ethan ya que traía puesta su pijama de Woody, él se empezó a reír y yo lo acomodé en la cama…- descansen…- susurré y los volví a besar ambos antes de irme a mi habitación a ponerme a trabajar con las ideas de la próxima fiesta, Jacob me las había llevado cuando fue por Leah…

Terminé de pre-organizar todo cerca de las doce y media de la noche, después de haber revisado las ideas muy detenidamente…

Estaba teniendo un muy buen sueño pero antes de que se convirtiera en algo mejor, mi estúpido despertador comenzó a sonar… ¿Cuántas horas dormí? ¿Dos o una? Solo sentía que apenas había cerrado los ojos… me metí a la ducha después de despertar a los niños, aunque ambos se volvieron a acomodar en sus camas cuando me fui a bañar, hoy me había vestido con una falda negra, ceñida hasta la cintura, una blusa blanca de botones y un blazer negro porque hacia frío…

-niños… hora de levantarse…- canturrié en cuanto entre a su habitación…- ¿Blair? ¿Ethan? Hoy es día de escuela…- agregué y comencé a sacar su ropita…

-¿Bella, ya estas despierta?- escuché que decía Leah, vaya, si que le gustaba su trabajo…

-arriba…- avisé y en minutos ella se encontraba alistando a mis hijos para llevarlos a la escuela, esta vez si tendría mucho trabajo en la oficina…- ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy?- les pregunté a los niños.

-bien…- contestó Blair…- mami, ¿hoy podemos ir a ver una película?

-amm… no creo poder amor…- dije con todo mi pesar…- pero llegaré temprano y así vemos na película en la casa ¿les parece?- ambos asintieron y yo me giré para tomar un poco de café…- a veces siento que no paso tiempo con ellos…- le susurré a Leah…

-haces todo lo que puedes… es normal con todo el trabajo… no te preocupes, ellos saben que los amas…- le sonreí y me fui a despedir de los niños antes de irme al trabajo…

-se portan bien…- avisé ya casi corriendo hacia la puerta, subí al auto y manejé lo mas rápido que pude hacia la empresa; había trafico, eso era lo único que me faltaba… cuando llegué a la empresa me topé con Jacob…

-ey… ¿Cómo estas?- me preguntó saludándome…

-cansada…- acepté…- no dormí muy bien…

-se nota…- no podía entender como era capaz de burlarse de mí… me reí un poco con él y cuando salí del elevador choqué con alguien por estarme riendo…

-lo siento…- me disculpé en voz abaja y malhumorada…

-no hay problema…- me detuve para ver quien era, había reconocido la voz y me enojé el instante al ver quien era…

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí McCord?- preguntó Jacob colocándose frente a mí…

-que no puedo venir a ver mi antigua…

-cierra la boca y lárgate de aquí…- amenacé… él levantó una ceja…

-¿y si no que? ¿Llamarás a Edward para que me saque? Oh no, lo había olvidado, no puedes hacerlo porque él se fue con otra… lo siento, amm… espera… ¿no te había dicho eso antes? Si, lo había hecho querida… ya vez, siempre tengo razón…

-vete…- volví a decir con voz sedosa y amenazándolo, me había dolido lo que había dicho pero no se lo mostré…

-bien… lo haré, permiso Isabella… Jacob…- dijo con desdén y sarcasmo y luego entró al elevador, yo estaba jadeante por el maldito enojo que me había provocado y Jacob se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿te encuentras bien?- me preguntó y yo solo asentí antes de caminar hacia mi oficina, gracias al imbécil de Demetri había recordado todo, también que Edward iba a venir esta tarde a "hablar" conmigo… resoplé cuando entré a la oficina y me desplomé en mi silla…

-¿Bella, de verdad te sientes bien?- volvió a preguntar Jacob.

-si… es solo que…- suspiré y lo miré a los ojos…- me encontré con Edward ayer…

-si, Leah me comentó eso…

-¿entonces ya sabes que él vendrá esta tarde?

-no… eso no lo sabía… ¿Por qué?- inquirió y se sentó enfrente de mí…

-no lo se, se lo dije solo porque quería quitármelo de encima ayer, estábamos asiendo una exhibición delante de todos en el centro comercial y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para que me dejara ir…- expliqué…

-¿quieres que este aquí contigo cuando llegue?

-no… me las voy a arreglar… no te preocupes…- dije en voz baja…- toma, aquí están los preparativos de la fiesta, cuando salgas dile a Ángela que convoque una reunión en diez minutos…

-claro jefa…- dijo con una sonrisa que yo correspondí y salió de mi oficina…

La reunión fue larga, incluso discutí con algunos ejecutivos que estaban dentro, Emmet también estaba presente, era el encargado de finanzas así que gracias a eso tenía más dialogo conmigo y con Jacob, aunque solo hablábamos de algo relacionado con la futura fiesta, sentía como él tenía ganas de preguntar o de hablar conmigo sobre los niños…

-Bella… alguien te esta esperando en tu oficina…- avisó Ángela en voz baja y solo a mí.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté…

-es… el señor Cullen…- avisó en voz baja, como sí temiera mi reacción, por accidente vi a Emmet, el cual me miraba sorprendido y confundido a la vez, Jacob solo me dedicó una mirada de "llámame si algo sucede"…- dijo que tenía una cita contigo a las tres de la tarde.

-si es cierto… voy en unos minutos…- dije y ella salió… terminé con la reunión, la mas larga hasta ahora y después de eso, le di todos los papeles a Emmet y Jacob mientras yo salía directo a mi oficina- Ángela, me avisas si alguien me necesita…- dije antes de abrir la puerta, ella asintió y yo tomé grandes bocanadas de aire, como si fuera cámara lenta, abrí la puerta de mi oficina y la cerré con la misma lentitud sin mirarlo aún.

-hola, Bella… ¿Cómo estas?- saludó y yo pasé a un lado de él cuando iba a tomar mi mano… _nada de contactos, Bella_… me recordé a mi misma…

-bien…- dije y suspiré…- ¿y bien?

-¿es ahora el momento y el lugar?- preguntó con sarcasmo, lo cual me molestó bastante… no le contesté…- Bella…- el teléfono sonó.

-espera…- él resopló y dio una vuelta sobre si mismo mientras yo contestaba- ¿si?

-hola, preciosa…- me quedé muda al escuchar a Jared, lo había olvidado por completo…- ¿sigues ahí?

-ah… s…si, lo siento…- dije con tartamudeos y luego sonreí con un suspiro…- Jared, perdona…- reí bajito…- hola.

-creo que ya dije hola…- volví a reír…

-si, lo siento… ¿Qué sucede?- levanté la mirada y me encontré con los ojos esmeraldas de Edward, queriendo destrozar el teléfono…

-solo quería saber como estabas… ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-un caos… pero no vale la pena hablar de eso…

-si tu lo dices, amor… ¿Cómo están los niños?

-bien… Blair me hizo mandarte un correo electrónico con su foto con el gusano grande…- dije entre risas y él también rió, Edward parecía enojarse cada vez más…- amm… Jared, no se si ya estés enterado, pero habrá un evento la próxima semana… es algo grande…

-continua…

-quería que vinieras… -se escuchó un estruendo y no me di cuenta que había sido hasta que vi la silla volteada en el suelo… Edward solo se encogió de hombros y la levantó…- ¿puedes venir?

-por ti haría lo que fuera, linda… me tendrás ahí mas pronto de lo que crees…

-me gusta escuchar eso…

-amm… Bella… quiero preguntarte algo…- yo suspiré y preferí adelantarme.

-¿sobre Edward?- inquirí, Edward se quedó callado y posó su mirada en mí…

-si… ¿ya lo haz visto? ¿Ya conoció a los niños?

-si… respecto a tu primera pregunta y no a la segunda, pero… - iba decirle todo pero preferí callar ya que Edward estaba ahí…- amm… amor, ¿te parece si hablo de esto cuando esté en casa?

-¿esta ahí, cierto? ¿Qué ha dicho respecto a nosotros?

-aun no hablo de eso… Jared, de verdad… luego te llamo… ¿de acuerdo?

-ok… te amo, preciosa…

-y yo a ti, adiós…- me despedí y colgué, de un momento a otro Edward comenzó a reír… ¿Por qué lo hizo? Dios, había extrañado ese sonido…- ¿Qué?- inquirí a la defensiva.

-te dijo que te amaba ¿verdad? Vaya… que sínico es ese maldito perro…- lo último lo dijo en murmullos pero obvio lo alcancé a escuchar.

-¿disculpa? No te interesa lo que m…

-Bella…- me interrumpió…- no vine aquí para darme cuenta la clase de amigos que tenía y mucho menos para que me sigas restregando en la cara tu muy linda relación con mi mejor amigo…- bajé la mirada, él tenia razón, Jared había sido su mejor amigo y ahora yo estaba con él…- solo quiero que me digas cuando puedo ver a mi hijos.

-no es tan sencillo…- espeté y comencé a caminar por la habitación, pero Edward imitó mis pasos…- ¿para que los quieres ver? Tal vez solo buscas ilusionarlos y decirles lo mucho que los quieres y cuando sientas que es el momento los vas a dejar…

-¿Qué te hace creer eso? ¿Por qué me tratas como un maldito desgraciado Bella? ¿No es suficiente que me veas así? Estoy al borde de todo… no…- llevó sus manos a sus sienes y luego las dejó caer a sus costados…- no puedo sacarte de la cabeza, no he podido hacerlo en los malditos cuatro años que pasé sin ti…

-aja… ¿Tanya no supo hacer el trabajo?- inquirí, él soltó una risa corta…

-deja de decir tonterías, Isabella… date cuenta de esto… mírame…- se acercó a mí pero yo me separé…- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ahora no puedo tocarte?

-preferiría que no lo hicieras…

-¿Por qué? Bella, explícame que demonios cambió… dime cual fue mi error porque pasó todos los malditos días pensándolo…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acostarte con Tanya no fue suficiente?

-yo nunca me acosté con Tanya…- dijo en voz alta y desesperado…- no se porque dices eso, yo nunca lo hice…

-¡Edward yo los vi!- espeté y recordé todo, sentí mis ojos arder…- yo te vi con ella encima, tú la estabas besando… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me casara contigo? ¿Qué fuera una maldita mujer desdichada porque su marido la engañaba?

-yo nunca lo haría, Bella… estaba loco por ti, era capaz de hacerlo todo, te amaba… te amo ahora… no puedo dejar de hacerlo… todo mi maldito mundo gira entorno a ti.

-¡cállate!- grité… y las lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia… -no sigas… no me mientas, no quiero escuchar mas…

-no estoy mintiendo, maldita sea…- dio grandes pasos hacia mí y cayó de rodillas rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, mi cuerpo se paralizó al sentirlo tan cerca…- perdóname…

-no… Edward… no hagas esto…

-perdóname… dime que quieres que haga, pero por favor, perdóname…

-Edward… levántate…- pedí y traté de limpiar las lagrimas que brotaban de mí, Edward volvió a su altura normal y acunó mi rostro con su manos… hubiera deseado que no lo hubiera hecho nunca…- no llores… por favor, no lo hagas…

-aléjate… no quiero que estés cerca… - dije casi en un susurro y lo empujé…

-Bella…

-¿para que estas aquí Edward? – Pregunté limpiándome las lágrimas…- ¿Qué quieres?

-ya te lo he dicho… quiero conocer a mis hijos…

-ya los has visto, en revistas, ayer…

-quiero verlos, abrazarlos, que sepan que soy su padre y que voy a estar ahí siempre…

-ellos no necesitan que este ahí… me tienen a mi… a Jared…

-Jared no es su padre…- dijo casi en un grito…- él no va a tomar mi lugar… mis hijos no van a decirle papá a ese…

-Jared ha sido más padre para ellos que lo que tú fuiste…

-eso es mentira… nunca supe de ellos… ni siquiera se como demonios terminaste con Jared…

-¡eso no te importa!

-si me importa… todo lo que se refiere a mi hijos y a ti es importante para mí… ¿quieres que me quedé de manos cruzadas viendo como mí supuesto amigo se acuesta con la mujer que es mía? - lo miré con furia, ahora me estaba acusando de algo que nunca había pasado…- ¿Cuál es el plan con esto, Bella? ¿Matarme lentamente?

-tú no eres el centro de mi universo, Edward… no lo hago por ti, lo hago por ellos, porque necesitan a alguien que los cuide, que sea un ejemplo…

-ah bien… já… y Jared es perfecto para ese puesto…

-deja de meter a Jared en esto…- grité…

-es imposible no hacerlo, Bella… estas haciendo que él tome mi lugar, algo que no le corresponde…

-¡ya basta! No… no puedo seguir con esto… tú y yo simplemente no podemos tener una conversación simple…

-¿entonces?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo puedo ir a verlos? Por que nadie me va a impedir evitar que _mis_ hijos le digan padre a un maldito imbécil…

-son mis hijos, Edward…

-y yo soy el padre…- dijo con voz mas alta que la mía… lo vi respirar irregularmente y luego se llevó su mano al puente de la nariz para calmarse, yo me recargué en la pared… pensando en si lo dejaba verlos o no…- lo siento…- dijo de la nada y me miró a los ojos…- no quería discutir esto… yo… solo…

-ellos quieren conocerte…- acepté con mi mirada puesta en su reacción, Edward sonrió, y esta vez era una sonrisa sincera…- se llaman Ethan y Blair, aunque probablemente eso ya lo sepas… Ethan es bastante parecido a ti, es inteligente, guapo y tímido en algunas ocasiones… Blair es… la niña mas linda que haya visto en mi vida, le gustan los animales y le fascina cantar y bailar, ambos son muy unidos y nunca los vas a poner en contra… ellos son lo mas importante para mí y no quiero que los lastimes…

-no lo haré…- respondió Edward de inmediato…- ¿entonces puedo verlos?

-¿Cuándo puedes hacerlo?- inquirí y caminé hacia mi escritorio…

-hoy mismo…- contestó casi sin aire por la sorpresa… yo suspiré…

-bien, a las seis de la tarde estaré en casa, hablaré con ellos unos minutos antes de que llegues…

-si… Bella… claro…- contestó aun con una sonrisa, yo me sentía extraña…

-amm… tengo varias cosas que hacer así que…- caminé hacia la puerta.

-¿Bella?

-¿Qué?- lo miré desganada…

-después de verlos… ¿podemos hablar de… nosotros?

-ya no hay un nosotros Edward, dejó de existir hace mucho…

-pero, hay cosas que debes…

-no hay nada que deba escuchar ni saber… el nosotros se esfumó desde el maldito segundo que te vi con ella…- Edward estuvo a punto de hablar pero yo estaba a punto de llorar otra vez, evité verlo de nuevo, por que de haberlo hecho, iría a sus brazos y le diría la falta que me hizo y lo extraña que me sentía ahora que lo tenía tan cerca… salí de mi oficina y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, caminé con pasos rápidos hacia su oficina, necesitaba un abrazo, un amigo, alguien que me recordara la mujer que debía ser ahora…

Abrí la puerta sin tocar y Jacob dejó lo que hacia cuando vio mi aspecto…

-ven aquí…- dijo y sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo… mis lagrimas ahora salían sin importarme, hundí mi rostro en su pecho y solamente era consiente de las cosas que él me decía…- ¿Cuándo los conocerá?

-esta tarde…- dije entre sollozos y él me estrechó con mas fuerza…

-no solamente estas llorando por eso, Bella… ¿él te dijo algo de Jared verdad?

-era imposible que no lo hiciera…- acepté y me separé un poco de él para verlo a los ojos…

-no llores…- limpió mis lágrimas con sus pulgares y besó mi frente…- ¿Dónde esta la temible Isabella Swan? la pesadilla de todo ejecutivo y la envidia de cualquier mujer…

-se murió…- dije como una estúpida niña chiquita…

-nop… sigue aquí…- me sonrió y volvió a abrazarme…- anda, a trabajar, hoy tendremos una reunión con el padre responsable…- bromeó y yo solo sonreí.

-estúpido…- espeté y terminé de limpiarme las lagrimas mientras escuchaba su gran carcajada…

* * *

**Holaaaa!!! esperoo y hayann disfrutadoo el capiituloo, miil graciias por los reviews, como siiempre, fueron de gran ayuda para mii aniimooo...xD Qq'' creen, les tengo una noticiia algo mala tal vezz...o.O Noo voy a poder actualiizar tan seguiido como ahora, tal vez el fiin de semana sea cuando suba el proxiimo cap, pero de ahí en fuera, creo que será uno cada semana, sq estan por comenzar mis examenes y debo subiir de calificaciones en una materiiaaa que es la de preogramaciion, entonces voy a tener que estudiiar horas extra, por favorr no dejenn de enviiarme sus comentariios, de todas formas yo haré lo posible para actualiizar, saben que siiempre lo hagoo... buenoo creo que eso es todo lo que debiia deciir asii que solo les piido que pasen a mii otro Fic: **

**"Undisclosed Desires" ... **

**P.D: el siguiiente capitulo será largo, para recompenzar las actualizaciiones lentas del futurooo jejeje^^!!! Me despiido, kizezzz... **

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITO!!! REVIEWSSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSSSS... !!!**


	36. caos

**=Caos =**

**Bella POV…**

_Tic… tac… tic… tac…_

¿Por qué demonios el tiempo no podía detenerse? Resoplé frustrada por la estupidez que había hecho, trataba de encontrarle lo bueno a que Edward fuera a casa esta tarde, pero no encontraba nada, me sentía mal, era muy consiente de que los niños iban a estar felices, ellos siempre habían querido conocer a su padre… ¿Qué podía hacer yo?

-¿Leah, los niños andan por ahí?- pregunté a mi amiga mientras conducía hacia la casa…

-si, acaban de terminar sus deberes, ahora están viendo una película…- suspiré…- ¿Qué sucede?

-amm… es… bueno… le di una oportunidad a Edward de que fuera a ver a los niños…

-eso es genial…- dijo bastante alegre…- les diré a los…

-¡no! Yo hablaré con ellos, estoy ahí en unos minutos…- dije y colgué; como le había dicho, en minutos ya estaba ahí, salí del auto bastante rápido y entré a casa…

-¡mami!- venían gritando Ethan y Blair con sus típicas sonrisas que me lograban quitar el aliento y ponerme el día completamente feliz… me agaché y los abracé a ambos…

-¿me extrañaron?- inquirí con voz juguetona, ellos asintieron…

-mami, yo si… mucho…- exclamó Ethan, Leah fingió toser, estaba recargada en el maro de la puerta y solo me hizo un gesto para que hablara con ellos de una vez, además… ya casi eran las 6:30, Edward no tardaría mucho en estar aquí…

-niños…- dije con voz mas seria…- amm…

-¿Qué sucede mami?

-ah… - me aclaré la garganta y caminé con ellos hasta llegar a la sala…- ¿recuerdan que les dije que su papi era una persona ocupada?

-si…- susurraron los dos con voz triste…

-bueno… ¿adivinen que?- pregunté con emoción fingida, sabía que a ellos les parecería algo bueno…- su papi, va a venir esta tarde a verlos…

-¡¿de verdad?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo, yo asentí y de nuevo se pusieron a dar saltitos y gritos de alegría…

-vamos… quiero hacerle un dibujo a mi papi…- decía Blair corriendo hacia el comedor…

-yo también… y yo le voy a dar un regalo…- agregó Ethan y salió corriendo en la misma dirección que su hermana mientras yo me quedaba boquiabierta con lagrimas a punto de salir…

-¿lo ves? Ambos están felices, eso es lo mas importante para ti ¿no?- decía Leah, yo asentí y llevé mi mano a la cabeza… pero después de un segundo abrí los ojos bastante rápido…- ¿Qué?

-debo cambiarme…- avisé y caminé hacia las escaleras…- no lo dejes ver a los niños hasta que yo este de vuelta…- avisé casi en un grito y subí a mi habitación, en tiempo record, me metí a la ducha y me bañé, me vestí con un short de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes roja, mi casa tenía calefacción así que no sentía mucho el frío del exterior… después de ponerme unos zapatos un poco altos, escuché como Leah saludaba a alguien y salí de mi habitación….

Me encontré con mi amiga subiendo las escaleras…

-ya llegó…- me avisó en voz baja… yo traté de calmar mi respiración, bien, era el momento…- estaré en el comedor por si me necesitas, se que necesitan estar solo los niños y ustedes…

-no te preocupes, no estaré con ellos todo el tiempo… no puedo…- dije completamente frustrada y finalmente llegué al piso de abajo, Leah se fue directo al comedor y yo caminé hacia la sala; tomé aire una ultima vez y lo saludé…

-llegas temprano…- dije con voz neutra, él se giró a verme y de nuevo, fui víctima de sus miradas penetrantes que recorrían cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, esas que en el pasado me hacían correr a sus brazos y entregarme a él como si no hubiera un mañana…

-amm… si, la emoción…- dijo con una sonrisa de lado la cual yo evité ver porque hubiera fracasado en mi intento de parecer indiferente…- te ves muy linda…- agregó, vaya, estúpido viejo truco…

-gracias…- espeté… miré hacia el pasillo como si esperara que algo apareciera…- bien, hablé con ellos y, ambos se alegraron cuando les di la noticia de que vendrías a verlos…

-eso es genial…

-si…- musité sin ganas…- los dejaré solos por unos momentos, pero estaré viniendo a ver que hacen… y Edward…- momento de la amenaza…- no se te ocurra decir algo que no debes o esta será la única y ultima vez que veras a mis hijos…- me felicité porque mi voz si pareció amenazante…

-¿Qué hay de nuestra charla en privado?- preguntó cuando yo caminaba a por los niños… me giré lento y sonreí con sorna…

-no me convence del todo…- dije con la misma sonrisa con desdén y los llamé…- ¿Ethan, Blair… niños, podrían venir un momento?- pregunté con voz sedosa mientras iba por el pasillo hacia el comedor… ellos se asomaron por la puerta…- ¿sucede algo?

-tengo miedo…- dijo Blair…

-que tal si él no nos quiere…- dijo Ethan y yo los abracé…

-eso no lo digan… él los quiere ¿ok? Andando, los esta esperando en la sala…- tomé sus manos con las mías y caminé hacia la sala, aunque ambos iban escondiéndose detrás de mis piernas, ambos debían estar nerviosos o intimidados, casi como yo…

Llegué a la sala y vi a Edward con la mirada puesta en mí, yo solté un suspiro…

-amm…- le hice una seña a Edward con la mirada de que los tratara bien y lo vi dar un paso hacia delante, pero cuando lo hizo, los niños se pegaron mas a mis piernas… yo reí bajito para darles confianza…- Ethan… Blair… ¿Qué no me habían dicho esta mañana lo mucho que extrañaban a su papá?- pregunté con voz melosa, ellos asintieron pero volvieron a ocultarse…- vamos… él no muerde y si lo hace, le diré que se vaya ¿de acuerdo?

-no quiero que se vaya…- dijo Blair casi en un susurro, yo miré a Edward… el cual estaba mas que solo inmóvil…

-hola…- dijo con esa maldita voz que tanto amaba, los niños tuvieron mas confianza y se dejaron ver, me mordí el labio al ver la mirada de Edward, se veía tan feliz y al mismo tiempo tan triste…- me llamó Edward…

-¿eres nuestro papi?- preguntó Ethan… yo me incliné y quedé en medio de ellos, les di un beso en la mejilla a ambos…

-Ethan… Blair… él es su papi…- dije con voz ronca y sin saber porque sentí un enorme nudo en la garganta…- se llama Edward Cullen, es hermano de su tía Alice…- los niños se quedaron callados por un momento, se miraron entre ellos pero Edward rompió el silencio…

-les traje algo…- musitó Edward con una sonrisa, ambos parecieron volver a ser los niños despiertos de antes y la timidez quedó atrás, sonreí por eso…

-nosotros también…- dijo Ethan y caminó lento hacia Edward, Blair lo siguió…

Edward se inclinó para quedar a su altura, lo vi mirarlos con añoranza y parecía que quería llorar, yo me incorporé y abracé mi torso…

-eres muy bonita, Blair…- dijo con voz ronca y mi hija sonrió mostrando sus relucientes dientes y sus hoyuelos…- tienes los ojos de tu mami ¿cierto?- ella asintió… Edward también lo hizo y miró a Ethan, al principió se sorprendió pero después una sonrisa hermosa se formó en sus labios…- Ethan… Dios, eres…

-igual a ti…- dije interrumpiéndolo, él me miró con brillo en los ojos y volvió a ver a mi bebe…

-¿puedo...? – Inquirió solo a mí, quería abrazarlos, yo solo asentí, Edward les sonrió a ambos y los abrazó, pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y esa sonrisa no desaparecía…- los quiero tanto… susurró y ambos niños rieron… sin poder evitarlo yo también estaba llorando, porque yo había hecho esto, yo les había privado esa alegría a mis hijos, no había dejado que los viera y eso solo los dañaba, ahora lo podía ver…

-mira, papá…- Edward sonrió aun mas cuando Blair lo llamó "papá". –hice esto para ti… ¿te gusta?- le dio la hojita con su dibujo, Edward asintió con una sonrisa…

-es muy bonito…

-yo también hice uno, toma…- Ethan le dio el otro papel y Edward soltó una risa, no sabía que había en el dibujo…

-bueno, yo les tengo un regalo…- Edward se giró y detrás del sofá había dos enormes cajas… los niños abrieron las cajas con mucha emoción y Edward les ayudó; Ethan ahora tenía un carro a control remoto, era bastante grande y el regalo de Blair era la nueva casa de muñecas… los vi reír por otro rato más, jugaban y mis bebes estaban felices, Edward prácticamente estaba mas que solo feliz, él y Blair se abrazaban continuamente y Ethan le hacia bromas, después de veinte minutos de solo estarlos viendo reír, sentí que yo no encajaba ahí …

-¿Edward?- el se giró hacia mí con la sonrisa que Blair le había provocado…- estaré en mi oficina, si acaso necesitan algo solo…

-¿no quieres estar aquí con nosotros?- inquirió con el ceño fruncido…

-amm… no es necesario… hablaré contigo después…- agregué, Edward se sorprendió…- ¿niños, que quieren para la cena?- pregunté de la nada, ambos me miraron con una sonrisa, y obvio el primero en hablar fue Ethan…

-pizza…- Edward soltó una risa… yo lo miré con la ceja levantada…

-con nieve de chocolate…- agregó Blair…

-también uno de los pasteles que haces… - espetó Ethan con su juguete en las manos.

-puedo ayudarte…- se ofreció Edward pero yo negué…

-puedo sola…- musité con un suspiró…- tienes dos horas para estar con los niños… antes de la cena…- agregué completamente rendida y Edward me dejó completamente desarmada cuando me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y volvió con los niños…

**Edward POV… **

No se si esto era real, ver a mis hijos era una sensación completamente nueva, ambos, tan pequeños y lindos… en el pasado, cuando yo aun era la peor porquería del mundo nunca me hubiera interesado si quiera la idea de tener hijos, pero ahora era completamente distinto, era algo extraño, sentía como sí nunca dejaría que algo los dañara, si era posible, alejaría cualquier cosa, aunque fuera la mas pequeña, de ellos con tal de mantenerlos bien… sabía que no solo era el sentido de ser padre, si no porque amaba a Bella… desde que la había conocido había sentido esa pequeña atracción, pero después se convirtió en algo más… deseaba tenerla por siempre y formar una familia… ahora la tenía…

No podía dejar de verlos jugar, tampoco de involucrarme en eso… Blair era una niña realmente asombrosa y completamente hermosa… me encantaba verla a los ojos, ver la profundidad de su mirada, la cual era de las pocas cosas que había heredado de Bella, lo mismo sucedía con Ethan, ambos eran tan parecidos a mí y eso me encantaba, me hacía sentir aun mejor porque eran como mi imagen… y el carácter era la genial combinación entre Bella y yo…

-niños ¿Qué quieren para la cena?- preguntó Bella con una voz completamente distinta a la de antes, era completamente hipnotizante y bonita…

-pizza…- contestó Ethan al instante y no evité reír por eso, mi pequeño parecía ser una cosita glotona y eso se me hacía divertido, incluso me recordaba a Ryan, el hijo de Emmet…

-con nieve de chocolate…- agregó Blair…

-también uno de los pasteles que haces… - me sorprendió lo que dijo Ethan, todos esas cosas debían tardar en ser elaboradas…

-puedo ayudarte…- dije sin pensarlo mientras caminaba hacia, Bella, ella negó y no pude evitar sentirme mal por eso…

-puedo sola…- dijo y suspiró, Dios, quería abrazarla y besarla… ¿había dicho antes lo hermosa que estaba ahora? Tenía un par de cosas diferentes, por ejemplo, su cintura seguía siendo pequeña, pero sus pechos eran ahora un poco mas voluminosos y sus piernas y caderas igual, seguramente todo fue a causa del embarazo, pero su cuerpo me llamaba como si estuviera hipnotizado, era incluso mas linda que antes… - tienes dos horas para estar con los niños…antes de la cena…- agregó y me embargó una emoción al verla con una sonrisa, sin pensarlo y como impulso, me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, su piel era tan suave… cuando volví a girarme para verla, ella había desaparecido…

-papi… mira…- dijo Blair mientras venía corriendo con un cofrecito de madera…

-¿Qué es?- inquirí con voz melosa y una sonrisa…

-fotos…- espetó Ethan muy divertido…- siéntate con nosotros…- agregó, Blair me dio el cofre abierto y se sentó a mi lado, Ethan se acomodó del otro lado y no evité darles un beso en la frente antes de ver las fotografías…

-bien… veamos que tenemos aquí…- empecé a hablar y saqué el montón de fotografías…- ¿son fotos de su mami?

-nop… son mías…- dijo Blair…- mi mami me las regala, también mi tío Jacob…

-y Jared también nos da algunas…- lo que dijo Ethan me molestó, y se hizo incluso mayor el enojo cuando vi la segunda foto, donde estaba Bella con Jared, abrazados y ella sonreía por eso, seguí viendo las fotos, varias eran solo de Blair con Ethan, en pocas aparecía Jacob con Bella… me dio risa una donde los niños estaban llenos de lodo y sonriendo, pero en el fondo se veía a una Bella completamente enojada con Jacob…

-mi mami se enojó cuando nos ensuciamos…- dijo Blair entre risas…

- ¿Quién tomó la fotografía?- pregunté…

-Jared…- contestó Blair con una sonrisa…- él nos cae bien, papi, es el amigo de mi mami y siempre nos hace reír…- mi hija parecía sincera en lo que decía, ¿acaso lo quería más que a mí? Me entró pánico por eso pero… tal vez era porque nunca me habían conocido, los miré a ambos, pensando en la posibilidad de que tal vez ya era muy tarde como para que ellos me tomaran en cuenta como un padre, era la primera vez que lo veía y no tenía experiencia con esto… solo recordaba ver a Jasper y a Emmet con sus hijos, mi hermano era bastante consentidor y Jasper con mas razón porque amaba a su pequeña hija… yo tenía dos… y también los amaba… pero, ¿Qué pensaban ellos?... por loco que suene, me quedé completamente atónito cuando Ethan se recargó en mi costado y pasó uno de sus bracitos por sobre mi abdomen… le sonreí… Blair hizo lo mismo y yo me quedé inmóvil para no molestarlos…

-nunca nos dejaras ¿verdad papi?- preguntó Ethan con la voz triste… sentí un nudo en la garganta, pero sabía esa respuesta…

-no, siempre voy a estar con ustedes…- susurré, Blair me dio un beso en la mejilla y bostezó formando una linda "o" con sus labios…- ¿tienes sueño, preciosa?- ella asintió y Ethan me dijo que él también, conocía la casa así que subí con ellos a la habitación que me señalaron como suya… era la habitación mas grande y no pude evitar recordar los viejos momentos que viví con Bella en este lugar… las veces que me dedicaba a amarla sin importar que sucediera, ni que algo terrible estuviera sobre nosotros… todo era diferente cuando estaba con ella…

-¿puedes dormir con nosotros?- preguntó Blair… yo asentí y los acomodé en la cama, pero ambos dejaron un espacio en el medio de la cama, les sonreí y me acomodé ahí… Ethan y Blair se acurrucaron en mis costados y yo los rodeé con mis brazos…

-te quiero mucho…- susurró Ethan…- quiero que tú este aquí con mi mami… no Jared…- no entendía porque decía eso pero haría lo posible porque lo que mi bebe decía se hiciera realidad…

Blair no dijo nada, solo suspiró y se acurrucó más junto a mí, yo suspiré y cerré los ojos junto con ellos, me sentía bien… como si hubiera estado esperando por esto durante mucho tiempo, mi tranquilidad era bastante parecida a la que tenía cuando mantenía a Bella abrazada a mí, pero ahora eran mis bebes los que me abrazaban y la sensación era aun mas linda…

**Bella POV… **

-te veo mañana, Bella… no creo que yo haga falta por aquí…- avisó Leah mientras regresaba de la puerta con dos cajas de pizza en las manos…

-amm…claro…- dije sin pensar y saqué el pastel del refrigerador…

-se ve rico…- dijo Leah con una sonrisa, yo reí…- nos vemos, mañana, adiós…

-adiós y gracias por ayudarme…- le dije y me despedí de ella… arreglé la mesa y puse la pizza, el pastel y el helado en el centro, le di un ultimo vistazo, todo se veía bien… me dirigí a la sala y casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando no los vi allí…

-¡Edward!- lo llamé sin evitarlo y subí las escaleras, lo mataría si él se los había llevado… si, seguramente terminaría muerto…- ¿Blair, Ethan?- inquirí y abrí la puerta de su habitación, tal vez le estaban mostrando sus dibujos… no hacían eso... me llevé la mano a la boca, intentando callar el suspiró que salió de mis labios al verlos dormidos en la cama… me sentí extraña… era algo desconocido el ver a Edward abrazando a los niños… su mentón descansaba sobre la cabeza de Blair y Ethan tenía la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el torso de Edward… caminé hacia ellos…

-¿Edward?- lo llamé pero mi voz salió ronca… - despierta…- le di un golpe leve en el hombro, él se removió y abrió los ojos lentamente, giró su rostro hacia mí y sonrió, yo no supe que hacer, quería sonreírle y darle un beso en los labios pero obviamente no lo haría…- la… la cena…- dije bajando la mirada…

-oh… s…si, lo siento…- dijo y comenzó a levantarse…- dejémoslos dormir otro rato ¿te parece?- inquirió arreglándose un poco el cabello, yo sonreí hacia los niños y asentí…

-acompáñame…- le dije y salí de la habitación… sentía como me seguía de cerca, logré bajar las escaleras con paso firme y fue hasta que llegamos al comedor que lo encaré…- gracias…- susurré…

-¿Por qué?

-por los obsequios para los niños, aunque no era necesario… - dije con una risa contenida al recordar nuestras visitas a la juguetería…- ¿quieres cenar o prefieres irte?

-no planeaba irme aun, Bella… pero… si quieres puedo…

-no… amm… puedes quedarte…- dije rendida y tomé un vaso de agua para mantenerme tranquila…

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- lo pensé por un momento pero después asentí…- ¿Cómo llegaste a estar con Jared?

-eso no te importa, Edward…

-si me importa…- dijo bastante tranquilo…- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? Es por… inseguridad… porque existe el problema de que él y yo éramos mejores amigos ¿o por que?

-escucha… si acaso te interesa saber, él y yo tenemos una relación y punto… no importa como lo volví a encontrar o como acepté ser su novia…

-se sincera conmigo y dime si fue por los niños o fue porque querías compañía…

-¿Qué quieres decir con compañía?- pregunté a la defensiva… ¿acaso me estaba dando una indirecta de que yo solo me junté con él por sexo? Él no contestó, simplemente se encogió de hombros…- ¿me estas diciendo que solo estoy con él porque no tenía con quien tener sexo?

-si… bueno no… no Bella… es solo que…

-eres increíble…- espeté enojada y dejé el vaso en el fregadero…- voy por lo niños antes de que haga algo de lo cual me arrepentiré…- dije y cuando iba saliendo él me tomó del brazo y me hizo detenerme…

-no haz contestado mi pregunta…

-no pienso hacerlo…

-me conoces, Bella y sabes que no te dejaré ir hasta que no me digas lo que quiero saber… - se acercó a mi pero yo no podía retroceder porque su mano se mantenía aferrada a mi brazo…- ¿hasta donde haz llegado con él?

-eso no te interesa…- dije con un siseó…

No dije nada y solo me mantuve viéndolo a los ojos, él hizo lo mismo, pero yo no demostraría mi debilidad…

-¿acaso no soportas que yo sea feliz?- pregunté lo primero que se me ocurrió…

-eso es lo que mas quiero, Bella… que seas feliz, pero es molesto que lo seas con otro cuando yo puedo hacerlo…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tú me haces feliz?

-que tenemos una familia… eso lo prueba… tenemos dos hijos, completamente perfectos y todo fue porque yo te amo…

-no salgas con palabras cursis porque no te creo nada…

-¿Por qué demonios no me escuchas, Bella?- inquirió desesperado y me acercó mas a él… esto no iba bien…

-suéltame…- espeté…- no te diré nada porque como lo he dicho mieles de veces, no es de tu incumbencia lo que hay entre Jared y yo…

-te equivocas… y sabes… seré muy honesto contigo, tú me conoces Bella, sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando me propongo algo…

-¿Qué insinúas?- pregunté algo confundida…

-no tengo tu perdón aun pero… no voy a descansar hasta que estés conmigo de nuevo… hasta que no formemos la familia que debe de ser…

-estas completamente loco si piensas que eso va a suceder…- forcejé para soltarme…- suéltame… Edward me miró intensamente y yo me quedé inmóvil por eso… sonrió al darse cuenta que sus estúpidos trucos seguían funcionando… comenzó a inclinarse peligrosamente y yo por mas que quería que esto no pasara, él no se detuvo, traté de empujarlo pero él me sujetó de la cintura y me estrechó con mas fuerza…- no, Edward… n…- sus labios silenciaron mis palabras y yo me retorcía entre sus brazos para liberarme pero era imposible, traté con todas mis fuerzas de no responderle el beso pero al final mi cuerpo reaccionó a él, dejé de forcejear y cedí como la débil que era…

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y yo dejé mis manos inmóviles sobre su pecho mientras mis labios comenzaban a moverse al compas de los de él… el aire comenzó a faltarme y entonces volví a la realidad, Edward tenía guarda baja y lo empujé… como estúpida, le eché la culpa de esto y mi mano impactó con su mejilla…

-nunca vuelvas a tocarme…- espeté furiosa con él y conmigo misma… Edward solo ladeó la cabeza y me miró entre enojado y sorprendido por mi reacción… salí caminando a prisa hacia las escaleras…

-Bella… ¡Bella!

-¡que! ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Por qué no te vas? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz con los niños?

-¿quieres que me vaya?- inquirió en voz baja y carecida de sentimiento, lo pensé por un segundo…

-si… vete… ¡vete de una maldita vez y no vuelvas! No te quiero aquí…- grité desesperada por lo que estaba sintiendo y con lagrimas en el rostro…

-¡no!- me sorprendí por la voz detrás de mí, Edward me miró a los ojos y yo me sentí como la persona mas terrible en el mundo, mi hija corrió hacia Edward y lo abrazo de las piernas…

-no, no… papi, no te vayas…- decía Ethan corriendo también hacia su padre, yo me quedé inmóvil, con una mano sobre mi boca y con la otra en el barandal de la escaleras…

-papi, no quiero que te vayas… - ambos comenzaron a llorar y mi corazón se hizo pedacitos por eso, yo había sido la culpable…

-no me voy a ir… ¿de acuerdo? Estoy aquí…- Edward se inclino hacia ellos y mis lágrimas no dejaron de salir, sobre todo cuando Ethan me miro como nunca lo había hecho…

-quiero que mi papi se quede aquí y que Jared se vaya…- sentenció mi bebe y se abrazo completamente a Edward, Blair solo asintió a lo que su hermano dijo…

-no… Ethan… yo… lo siento…- comencé a decir…

-no… no quieres a mi papi, yo si…- dijo Ethan…

-no, Ethan… no necesitas hablar así a tu mamá…

-papi, quédate…- dijo Blair dándole un beso en la mejilla, yo no decía nada, me había quedado desarmada por lo que Ethan me dijo…

-¿Bella?- Edward dio un paso hacia mi con los niños a su lado y yo no hice mas que retroceder y negar con la cabeza…- Bella, espera…- me sentía mal, como na persona ruin y fría, mis hijos estaban molestos por lo que yo había dicho gracias a un ataque de desesperación, subí las escaleras rápido y cerré la puerta de mi habitación detrás de mí para ir directo al buro a traer un pañuelo y limpiar mis lagrimas mientras volvía a llenarme de valor y ver a los niños otra vez…

* * *

**Hoolaa, jejeeje, buenoo, como diije antes, iiba a actualizar prontoo para recompenzar los siguiientes capiitulos o mejor dicho diias en los que no actualiicee, jajaja, ando escribiendo como locaa para actualiizar en mmis dos Ficcs, por el momento ya esta este, ahora falta el de: **

**"Undisclosed Desires" **

**paseen a verloo jejeejje;D Buenoo, mil graciiazz por los reviewsssss^^!!! Me gustaron muchooo y me dieron grandes iideass, en fiin, me despiido y gracias tambiien por sus buenos deseos, kiizezzz... !!!**

**CLICK EN EL LINKK AZUL DE ABAJIINNN!!! **

**REVIEWSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSSSS^^!!!! **

**P.D: aun no see cuantoo le faltee al fiic, peroo les diigoo que no se acabará pronto, tampoco va a durar el añoo jajaja, peroo aun hay cosas que deben suceder y no se muy biien cuantos capiitulos faltann excatamente: esto fue ua respuesta a uno de sus comentarios...xD**

**Noo olviiden los REVIEWSSSSS^^!!!! **


	37. sinceridad

**=Sinceridad =**

**Bella POV…**

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí en la cama pero cuando abrí los ojos, Edward estaba sentado en el sofá y me estaba mirando…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirí casi en un susurro.

-esperaba que despertaras… hablé con los niños del mal entendido, ambos quieren pedirte disculpas…- dijo con una sonrisa y yo suspiré…

-soy una insensible…- espeté y llevé mis manos a mi rostro.

-no lo eres… anda, Ethan y Blair te esperan abajo…- me extendió su mano y yo vacilé antes de tomarla, la extraña corriente volvió pero logré fingir que todo estaba bien…

-no me di cuenta cuando me dormí… -anuncié cuando salimos de la habitación… Edward solo me sonrió y en ese momento sonó el timbre- no sabía que alguien vendría.

-llamé a Alice, espero y no te moleste, los niños querían ver a su tía y a Ally, se llevan bien…- yo asentí y medio sonreí. Bajamos juntos, aunque yo iba un poco más adelantada que él; tomé aire antes de entrar al comedor, donde estaban los niños con Alice cenando. Ethan y Blair dejaron sus cubiertos sobre el plato y caminaron hacia mí, los miré un poco temerosa de lo que fueran a hacer, pero ambos, después de ver a Edward…

-perdón mami…- dijeron a unísono y me abrazaron de las piernas, yo me incliné y les di un beso en la mejilla antes de susurrarles que yo también lo sentía y les prometía que nunca iba a volver a tratar así a su padre… Edward me miró con un gesto dulce y burlón, el cual me hizo enrojecer, _demonios_…

-hola, Alice…- la saludé y le di un beso a mi amiga, ella me abrazó y correspondió el saludo, obviamente ya no estaba enojada…- supongo que aun no nos hemos presentado, ¿verdad pequeña?- dije acercándome a Ally, ella miró a su mamá y después a mí…- soy Bella… amiga de tu mami y mamá de tus primos…

-¿eres mi tía? – me preguntó con voz inocente, yo miré hacia el suelo pero mantuve la sonrisa, evité ver a Edward…

-no…- susurré y me incliné un poco para darle un beso en la frente…- se parece a Jasper…- comenté caminando hacia una de las sillas libres, la que estaba a un lado de Alice y enfrente de Edward…

-se parece mas a la duende… pero tiene los ojos de Jasper…- agregó Edward, Alice solo le dio un golpe con el pie, por lo cual los niños comenzaron a reír… yo me encogí de hombros y comencé a cenar, si querer hacer alarde de nada, pero la cena me había quedado rica, obviamente la pizza no la hice yo, pero lo demás si estaba bueno… los niños no paraban de decir tonterías y siempre me hacían reír, Alice y Edward ahora parecían tener una relación más grande, no quise preguntar nada al respecto, a decir verdad, yo era las mas callada en la platica… cuando terminamos de cenar, Blair comenzó a bostezar, Ally corrió tras Ethan cuando éste salió corriendo hacia la sala para jugar, seguramente, pero ya era muy tarde para ellos…

-¿estas cansada, princesa?- me dio ternura la manera en que Edward le preguntaba a Blair, ella asintió y Edward la tomó en brazos, de inmediato, mi hija acomodó su cabecita en el hombro de Edward- ¿quieres dormir ya?- Blair asintió y se acomodó mejor, Edward soltó una risa muy baja…- será mejor que la lleve a dormir…- avisó Edward, yo asentí sin decir ni una sola palabra y lo seguí para ir por Ethan para llevarlo a dormir, recordé que mañana no tendrían clases, pero eso no era una excusa para que se durmieran tarde…

-Ally, hora de irnos, amor…- avisó Alice…

-Ethan, anda… hora de dormir, vaquero…- Alice comenzó a reír cuando lo llamé así, yo también reí pero mi hijo, actuando obedientemente vino hacia mí y se despidió de su tía y su prima…

-mami… mañana quiero ir a casa de mis abuelitos… Ally me dijo que es divertido…- dijo Ethan y yo miré a Alice, ella me sonrió.

-Esme y Carlisle no tendrán problemas, además, los puedes dejar todo el día ahí, Ryan y Ally también se quedaran… anda… no les hará daño.

-pero… no lo se…- dije en voz baja, Alice hizo la cara que antes solía hacer para que yo aceptara lo que me pidiera… suspiré…- bien, si te vas a dormir, te prometo que tú y Blair irán a casa de sus abuelitos ¿de acuerdo?- mi hijo me dio un abrazo y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, yo me quedé para despedirme de Alice…

-adiós, Ally… - me despedí de la niña y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella era muy bonita, los genes Cullen estaban en ella obviamente…- nos vemos mañana…- le dije a Alice…

-claro… amm… Bella… gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-por dejarlo verlos, de verdad esta feliz…- yo solo sonreí y cerré la puerta cuando vi el auto salir por el enorme portón… recogí los juguetes que estaban tirados y cuando iba a subir, escuché los pasos de Edward venir hacia acá…

-están durmiendo…- avisó bajando las escaleras…- vaya, apenas venía a recoger todo…- yo reí bajito por lo que dijo y eso lo hizo sonreír, pero después recobré la seriedad…

-lo siento, por lo de hace unas horas… no… bueno, estaba molesta, es todo…

-no te preocupes- aseguró y yo asentí, nos quedamos en silencio por un tiempo, tenía pánico de ser yo la que iniciara la conversación, o tal vez era la oportunidad que tenía para decirle que se fuera, pero él se adelantó…

-necesito hablar contigo.

-¿de que?- inquirí y él tomó mi mano muy suave y caminó conmigo hasta la sala, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido cuando me pidió que me sentara, así lo hice y comencé a prepararme mentalmente por lo que fuera a decirme…

-necesito que me escuches, que por primera vez dejes encerrada la mujer cabezota que eras y me dejes hablar…- espetó con una media sonrisa, yo, al principio me frustré, pero después me acomodé en el sofá y lo miré con desdén para que me dijera mentiras… - nunca me acosté con Tanya, bueno, no cuando estaba contigo, pero eso lo sabes, ella y yo tuvimos lo nuestro pero fue hace mucho tiempo, bastante… y… bueno… no se que te hizo creer o cual fue el plan pero, no hicimos nada…

-Edward yo…

-no… escúchame…- me interrumpió y yo cerré la boca… - quiero que me creas… yo seré sincero contigo y tú me dirás lo que piensas que hice… ¿de acuerdo?

-te escucho…- dije completamente rendida y con ese lado vulnerable de mi cuerpo…

-cuando te fuiste de la casa, después de terminar con lo nuestro, yo estaba completamente confundido y enojado, fui a buscar a Tanya, por una explicación, ella se carcajeó cuando le dije que tu te habías ido, me dijo que lo que había planeado ya estaba hecho… no comprendía eso hasta que uní todos los hechos… recordé su amenaza, y… bueno… comprendí en la estúpida trampa en la que había caído… nunca pasó nada en el departamento, Bella…- sentía una gran presión en las piernas y en el pecho, era como si de verdad creyera todo eso… aunque, tal vez era cierto… yo nunca me quedé a ver todo lo demás…- te busqué, al principio no sabía que estabas embarazada, fui a buscar a Jacob y recibí la peor paliza de toda mi maldita vida, esa me la debe tu estúpido amigo, pero sabía que me lo merecía, por ser un imbécil, por no haberte cuidado y mantenido a mi lado… Carlisle me dio la noticia de tu embarazo después de cuatro meses, decidí alejarme de mi familia, ellos me habían mentido, me habían ocultado algo de suma importancia para mí… me perdí en mi propio infierno, traté de olvidarte, hice todo para olvidarte pero era imposible hacerlo, siempre estabas en mi mente, cuando estaba con alguien más tú aparecías… mi vida se volvía cada vez mas miserable, no hacía otra cosa más que trabajar y acabar lento conmigo…

-¿de que hablas?- inquirí con voz ronca…

-me llené de vicios y perdí contacto con mi familia por un año entero… pero entonces apareciste, te nombraron la mejor empresaria del año en Forbes, te veías completamente hermosa, iba a viajar a Londres pero Jasper aseguró que tú no querías verme, yo creí eso y estoy seguro que no se equivocó…- hizo un gesto de sonrisa burlona… - después volví a ver a mi familia, pero no mucho, casi no hablaba co mis hermanos, hasta que nació Ally, gracias ella comprendí la basura que era… porque crees que me llevo tan bien con mi hermana y con su hija, Ally prácticamente era como si fuera mi hija, se parecía mucho a mi hermana y me recordaba a ti cuando se sonrojaba, luego nació Ryan y durante los próximos años no podía evitar imaginar lo que hubiera sido de nosotros si estuviéramos juntos, cuantos hijos hubiéramos tenido…- hizo una pausa y una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla…- luego volví a saber de ti, hace poco… cuando apareció el articulo sobre ti… había una fotografía donde estabas con los niños, creo que nunca me sentí tan vivo y muerto a la vez…- se rió bajito y me miró a los ojos…- no sabes, ni siquiera tienes una idea de lo que sentí cuando supe que estabas con Jared, la maldita sensación de saber que había alguien más y que esa maldita persona era mi mejor amigo… es increíble, el perro nunca me dijo nada de eso, tal vez esa fue la razón por la que no me llamaba desde hace mucho…- volvió a burlarse y yo me sentí como una completa zorra…

-Jared era bastante amable y lindo conmigo…- comencé a hablar…- comencé a tratarlo después de que tuve a los niños, Jacob me protegía mas de lo normal… pero…- comencé a recordar como fue que esos dos comenzaron a tener una amistad…- Jared y Jacob se llevan muy bien… era extraño verlos juntos pero había amistad y me sentía bien a su lado…- Edward no dijo nada, solo me escuchaba…

-¿sientes lo mismo? Bella… ¿es lo mismo con él que conmigo?- su pregunta me hizo pensar, antes estaba segura que lo que tenía con Jared podía llegar a ser algo grande, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y nada crecía, con Edward todo fue rápido y lindo… miré a Edward a los ojos y me quedé callada….- Bella… ¿hasta donde han llegado?- sabía que quería saber, pero no había nada de que preocuparse… - Bella, contesta por favor…

-nada ha pasado…- dije con voz ahogada…

-¿es lo mismo? ¿Te sientes igual con él que conmigo?- se cercó hacia mí y se inclinó frente a mis piernas… tomó mis manos con las suyas y lentamente llevó una de sus manos hacia mi mejilla recorriendo dulcemente mi brazo, la sensación era linda y ya la había extrañado…- ¿te hace sentir lo que yo hago?- _no_… debía contestar pero no lo hice, su rostro estaba más cerca y cuando rozó sus labios con los míos el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar, di un respingo y me separé de Edward mientras me levantaba, seguramente se había molestado…

Abrí la puerta después de limpiar las pequeñas lagrimas y me quedé fría… él, solo me sonrió y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura… mis manos se fueron s sus hombros solo por acto reflejo…

-sorpresa…- dijo Jared antes de meter sus maletas, yo no decía nada…- ¿te sorprendí cierto?

-s…si…- jadeé sin querer y él cerró la puerta antes de atrapar mi rostro con sus manos en mis mejillas y comenzar a besarme con fuerza, mis manos quedaron atrapadas en su pecho y comenzó a caminar hacia la vista de Edward… traté de impedirlo pero él tenía mas fuerza…

-vaya… que lindo luce esto…- la voz de Edward lo hizo separarse, pero era irreconocible… ¿Qué había pasado con el dulce y sensible Edward que había estado hablando conmigo? Ahora solo veía a un hombre prepotente y completamente seguro de si mismo respecto a lo que se proponía… Jared colocó su mano en mi cintura pero después se separó, Edward se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a fulminarlo con la mirada…

-justo hace unos minutos estaba pensando en ti mi querido amigo…

-¿a si?- vaya, también Jared actuaba como estúpido… - ¿se puede saber en que exactamente?

-cosas, como… la clase de imbécil que eres…

-no discutiré contigo aquí Edward…

-oh si, eso lo se… no quieres que ella sepa el tipo de perro que eres… esta bien… no te haré hablar, ya tendremos tiempo para arreglar malos entendidos…

-Edward…- intervine pero Jared no se quedó callado…

-no somos tan diferentes, Edward… recuérdalo…

-pero ella me conoce… no sabes hasta donde…- ok, eso era doble sentido y me molestó… Jared dio un paso hacia él y Edward colocó sus brazos a los costados con los puños fuertemente cerrados…

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Cullen? – inquirió Jared…

-no sabes las ganas que tengo de partirte la cara…- musitó Edward sin siquiera importarle que yo estuviera presente, Jared comenzó a reírse…

-¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿No eres lo suficientemente hombre?- observé la reacción de Edward…- ¿no sabes defender lo que supuestamente quieres?

-Jared, basta…- espeté y di unos pasos hacia ellos…

-no… vamos a jugar un poco con la cordura… no creo que lo soporte mucho ¿cierto, Edward? – el comportamiento de Jared me estaba incomodando, ese no era la persona que yo acostumbraba tratar…

-Edward, será mejor que te vayas…- dije con voz ahogada…- Ethan y Blair pasaran el día en casa de… sus abuelos… y me gustaría que tú también estuvieras allí… yo iré en la tarde… les explicaré todo a tus padres y…

-yo les explico, no te preocupes…- caminó hacia mí…- nos vemos mañana…- dijo pero se notaba su enfado al dejarme a solas con Jared…

Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla, no hice nada para evitarlo…

-recuerda lo que hablamos…- susurró en mi oído y caminó hacia la puerta pero de un momento a otro se detuvo y caminó de vuelta…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté, Jared se colocó frente a mí…

-olvidaba algo, preciosa…- dijo con sorna y sonrió maliciosamente, lo ultimo que vi, fue que Edward le dio un fuerte a golpe en la quijada a Jared y después me sonrió para irse "tranquilo"- descansa, amigo… amm… te recomiendo ponerte hielo, dolerá un poco…- estaba enojada por lo que hizo pero al mismo tiempo era algo cómico, ¿acaso actuó por los celos? La puerta se cerró tras de él y vi a Jared con una mano en su rostro…

-maldito imbécil…- masculló…- hijo de perra…- eso lo dijo más bajo, pero logré escucharlo obviamente.

-lo siento, de verdad…- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, él me hizo un gesto que olvidara… lo vi ir hacia la cocina después de indicarle en donde era y le di un ultimo beso en los labios para después ir a ver a los niños. Abrí la puerta en silencio y me acerqué a darles un beso… cuando iba a apagar la luz de su lamparita, me encontré con una hoja de papel con una hermosa flor dibujada, y la perfecta caligrafía de Edward estaba ahí… _"gracias, Bella… te amo… siempre lo haré no importa que pase… y se que tu también, solo que no quieres verlo… Edward…" _escuché pasos que iban acercándose y doblé la hoja antes de salir de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios…

* * *

**Holaaaa!!!! aquii estoy, escuchando la canciion de "you belong with me" de Taylor Swift... y cantandoo jajaja...!!! Buenoo, gracias por los reviewss y creanlo, estoy considrenado todas sus iideas, asii que les diigo, que prontoo va a haber personaje nuevo;D hayy, Dios, como ven ahoraaa Bella ya escuchó a Edward, pero, hay cosas por suceder, tal vez ya sea muy tarde para arrepentiirse jajaja, le tocara rogar??!! Piiensenloo, haber, otra cosa... amm... no quiise enfrentar a Jared y a Edward aun, pero, tambiien, obviion tendran una buena discucion, ya lo verann... creoo que eso es todoo por ahora, y les diigo que ahora sii, mis actualiizaciiones seran lentas, mañana es el diia del inicioo de examenes, la pesadiilla de todo adolescente jajaja!!! Me despiido, los quiieroo un montonn de verdaddd, adioozzz!!! P.D: siigan dando iideas, yo tratoo de adaptarlas al kiizezzz !!!**

**Pasen a: " Undisclosed Desires" suubii capiitulo ayer y casii no tiiene reviews, esoo baja el aniimo, buuu...u.U**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJIITO^^!!! REVIEWSSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSSSS^^!!!! **


	38. desconocida amiga

=Desconocida amiga =

**Edward POV…**

Salí de la casa de Bella con un ánimo verdaderamente bueno, aunque todo desapareció cuando recordé que la había dejado sola con Jared, con ese maldito perro doble cara, imbécil y degenerado…

Por que sí yo, hace un par de años, era uno de los hombres más imbéciles del planeta, él era diez veces peor, aun recuerdo cuando lo acusaron de violación, ambos teníamos 20 años y recién habíamos comenzado una amistad, Bella acaba de irse a Londres, la historia del delito era que una chica, su mejor amiga para ser mas exactos, había sido encontrada con fuertes golpes en su casa, ella denunciaba que también la habían violado y la policía descubrió que la ultima persona en verla había sido Jared… pero obviamente salió libre de cualquier acusación, el imbécil estuvo pavoneándose por eso durante meses, yo siempre dude de su inocencia, la verdad, no sabía que pensar en ese entonces; Alice nunca se llevó bien con él, lo aborrecía desde que había intentado propasarse con ella cuando tenía 21, le di una buena paliza por hacerle eso a mi hermana, pero lo olvidamos al siguiente mes, Emmet nunca tuvo una amistad, por así decirlo, yo era el hijo "rebelde" de la honorable familia Cullen… y mi mejor amigo era otro perro, Jared Streder…

Llegué a mi departamento y no pude evitar pensar en Bella, mi Bella estando con el maldito imbécil, aunque intenté sacar esos pensamientos, los anteriores volvieron, la imagen de esa chica que fue abusada física y sexualmente hace años, ver su imagen… ¿Qué tal si Jared no era exactamente inocente? Él podía… él haría… no lo se, tal vez, Bella se negaría a algo y Jared no lo soportaría y después… maldita sea, ¿Cómo pude dejarla sola con ese imbécil? Cogí el teléfono rápidamente y marqué su número… sonó varias veces y fue hasta la quinta llamada cuando ella contestó…

-¿hola?- se escuchaba cansada, como sí hubiera estado dormida ¿Qué hora era? Revise el reloj y eran casi las dos ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve pensando en el pasado?

-¿Bella? Gracias al cielo… lo siento, solo quería saber si estabas bien…

-¿Qué? ¿Edward? Oh por dios… que sucede… estoy bien, estaba durmiendo… los niños también…

-¿Dónde esta Jared?- pregunté agitado y quitándome la camisa…

-durmiendo… por cierto, no debiste haberlo…

-Bella, si llega a pasar algo, lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme…- dije interrumpiéndola…

-¿de que hablas?

-de… Bella… solo, cuídate, ¿De acuerdo? Mañana iré por los niños temprano, antes de que salgas a la oficina…

-no… Edward, no te entiendo ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas…? ¿Pasó algo?

-no, no… nada, yo, voy mañana…

-ah… ok, me voy a la oficina a las nueve, te estaré esperando.

-bien… entonces… nos vemos mañana…

-s…si… descansa…- dijo al final y no evité sonreír como idiota por eso…

Me desplomé en la cama cuando estuve en mi habitación y me dormí bastante rápido…

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta, abrí los ojos bastante molesto, maldita sea, quería dormir más…

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté a la defensiva pensando que era uno de mis hermanos… pero no, era ella…- ¿Bella?

-Edward…- maldita sea, ¿Por qué habló así? Su cabello estaba enmarcando su bello rostro y mordía su labio inferior… ¿Qué pasaba ahora?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pasa…- dije algo confundido, ella lo hizo, cerré la puerta y cuando me giré ella se quitó el abrigo que traía solo para dejarme completamente embobado viendo su cuerpo desnudo…

-te necesito tanto…- jadeó y sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuello, yo la sujeté de la cintura y sin esperar, la cargué hasta que llegué a mi habitación y la eché a la cama, me quité la ropa bastante rápido y me acomodé sobre ella…

-Bella…- jadeé y comencé a besar su cuello, ella se retorcía debajo de mi cuerpo y la escuchaba gemir mi nombre…

-Edward, hazme el amor, no esperes más…- jadeó y me miró a los ojos, yo le sonreí y entre en ella lentamente, maldita sea, seguía siendo tan estrecha…- fuerte… ¡Edward! Hazlo fuerte…- le hice caso y en segundos estaba entrando y saliendo de ella como un maldito animal, sus gemidos se volvieron gritos con mi nombre y yo lamía y mordía sus pezones, Dios, era tan hermosa, era un pecado, de verdad, que lo era, sus piernas se envolvieron con mas fuerza en mi cintura y la escuché gritar como nunca…

-¡Edward!- gimió y sus paredes se tensaron alrededor de mi miembro antes de que yo explotara de placer junto con ella…

-Bella… eres…- y no pude terminar la frase porque mi despertador comenzó a sonar… ¡¿esto era una maldita broma o qué?! Me levanté de la cama con un gran problema con mi amigo, fui a buscar mi ropa y a darme una ducha, maldiciendo todo lo que se ponía enfrente de mí solo por que tuve uno de los mejores sueños eróticos de toda mi vida… demonios, había sido tan real… ¡mierda!...

Miré el reloj y ya eran las ocho y media, antes de irme chequé los mensajes del teléfono… había tres… dos eran de Alice y uno era de Alexandra, ella era una amiga del trabajo, una chica realmente bonita y agradable, la conocía desde hace pocos meses, pero había logrado sacarme de la maldita vida de vicios a la que estaba entrando…

-ey, Alex… recibí tu mensaje, gracias por la invitación a la fiesta pero tengo un compromiso muy importante, te prometo que lo recompensaré después…- contesté a lo que ella me había enviado.

Salí de la casa y conduje con la velocidad que acostumbraba hacia la casa de Bella, llegué pronto ya que era temprano, toqué el timbre y ella fue la que me abrió, no pude evitar pensar en el maravilloso sueño que había tenido así que entré y le di un beso en la mejilla…

-hola...- la saludé…

-Edward… los niños ya están despiertos…- avisó y era cierto, mi pequeña princesa llegó corriendo y Ethan venía detrás…

-¡papi!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo…

-ey… ¿me extrañaron?- ambos dijeron que sí y elevé a Blair por los aires mientras escuchaba su hermosa risa y la de Ethan también…

-no hagas eso…- regañó Bella…- Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó mas bajo, yo asentí y la seguí mientras los niños iban hacia el comedor.

-dime…

-fue completamente imprudente lo que le hiciste a Jared…

-ah… no, no lo fue, además… eso no fue todo, puedes estar segura…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios dices eso? No puedes hacerlo...- espetó un poco molesta o mejor dicho indignada…- mira, solo no lo hagas ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que tu novio tenga golpes? ¿Ya no es atractivo por eso?- levanté una ceja para hacerla enojar más y vaya que lo logré, ella resopló y soltó una especié de gruñidos.

-¿para que llamaste anoche? ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?- preguntó confundida y mi sonrisa desapareció, miré hacia el suelo y luego a ella, pero cuando estuve a punto de hablar mi teléfono comenzó a sonar…- adelante, contesta…- dijo tranquila y se recargó en la pared, yo contesté.

-hola, Alex ¿recibiste mi mensaje cierto?- contesté.

-si… y, bueno… espero que de verdad lo recompenses…- fingió enojo y yo comencé a reír, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando vi la mirada que Bella tenía en mí mientras lo hacía.

-si, lo haré… espera…- miré a Bella y de inmediato pensé en una invitación de recompensa…- mi familia esta invitada a tu fiesta ¿Verdad?- Bella asintió…- ¿y ti irás con Jared, cierto?

-si…- contestó pero más bien sonó como una pregunta, yo le guiñe un ojo…

-bien, Alex, tengo la recompensa, dentro de unos días habrá una fiesta con la empresa Swan, debes conocerla y quisiera que vinieras conmigo ¿Aceptas?- Bella soltó algo parecido a un jadeo de indignación y Alex se quedó callada.

-¿la empresa Swan? Edward, ¿Esa no es la empresa de tu…?

-si, esa es, me gustaría que fuera ¿si puedes?

-ah… yo… bueno… si claro, pero no estoy acostumbrada a eventos de esos…

-Alice te ayudará…- dije y volví a ver a Bella, la cual se veía realmente molesta ¿había logrado ponerla celosa?

-ok, entonces, luego nos ponernos de acuerdo, eh… gracias…

-no hay problema, te llamo luego, Alex, adiós…- ella se despidió y yo colgué, la mano de Bella impactó en mi hombro con un intento de golpe…

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Qué te crees como para invitar a una… una desconocida a mi fiesta?- inquirió en voz baja pero amenazante…

-no es desconocida, es una amiga…

-oh, si, claro... amiga, já… - ok, creo que si estaba celosa.- no… no puedes hacer eso.

-ya lo hice, Bella… ya lo verás, te va a agradar, es muy linda.

-¿linda? Claro, seremos mejores amigas, no te preocupes por eso.

-¿estas celosa o algo así? Bella ella solo es…

-no estoy celosa, eso… es absurdo…- quiso decir algo más pero no lo hizo, se mordió el labio y volvió a resoplar, me encantaba que hiciera eso, hasta cuando estaba enojada se veía hermosa- ¿Blair, Ethan? Vámonos.

Los niños salieron corriendo y detrás de ellos venia el imbécil de Jared, demonios, no había dejado la marca que quería.

-hola…- espeté como un maldito egocéntricos, Jared solo ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con burla pero no contestó, Bella, obviamente notó la tensión.

-Edward, me iré contigo y los niños…- me sorprendió lo que dijo pero no pregunté…- Ethan, Blair, vayan con su papi, los alcanzo en unos minutos.

-si…- contestaron y salieron de la casa, yo me quedé un segundo ahí…

-Edward… por favor…- espetó Bella y yo salí de ahí, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Jared.

Subí a los niños en el asiento trasero y acomodé los cinturones de seguridad.

-papi ¿Cómo son mis abuelitos?- preguntó Blair.

-¿son tus papa?- inquirió Ethan.

-si, son mis papas, y… les agradaran pero… prometan que no harán travesuras exageradas… tampoco arruinen las flores de su abuelita, normalmente se molesta por eso…- reí bajito al recordar el súper enojo que tuvo Esme cuando Emmet y Alice destrozaron un pedacito de flores por estar persiguiendo a sus hijos, fue realmente gracioso. Bella salió después de unos minutos, maldita sea, había olvidado el aura de sensualidad inocente que destilaba cuando caminaba.

La ayudé a entrar pero aun no hablé.

-¿te llevo a la empresa?- pregunté, ella se veía un poco… seria, ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

-no iré a la empresa…- dijo en un susurro mientras los niños hablaban entre ellos…

-¿entonces?

-¿puedo acompañarlos?- inquirió viéndome a los ojos, pero, no se veía feliz o tranquila, estaba incomoda… ¿Acaso ese maldito imbécil le había hecho algo?

-claro que puedes hacerlo…- contesté- Esme y Carlisle se van a alegrar…- ella trató de sonreír pero no fue convincente para mí.

-¿sucede algo?- inquirí, ella negó y me miró extraño.

-háblame de Alex… ¿Quién es?

-¿de verdad quieres saber?- pregunté incrédulo por su petición, ella asintió- bueno, es una buena amiga, se lleva muy bien con Alice y conmigo, obviamente.

-¿es tu novia?- su pregunta me interrumpió y también me sorprendió. Yo perdí el habla por un segundo.

-no, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-curiosidad…- contestó y reviso su teléfono, mandó un mensaje pero no supe a quien… no hablamos más hasta que llegamos a casa y me sorprendí de ver quien estaba allí.

**Bella POV… **

-no puedo creer que ese estúpido venga aquí…- exclamó Jared cuando Edward salió de la casa.

-es el padre de mis hijos, ¿Qué esperabas?

-que nada cambiara, que les dijeras que yo era el padre…- su comportamiento se me estaba haciendo extraño.

-¿Qué? No, ellos, no merecen algo así, nunca podría engañarlos de esa manera…

-si claro, úsalos como excusa, vamos Bella, se que lo haces por él.

-claro que no, Jared ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué no confías en mí?- él no contestó, pero me miraba extraño y me provocaba incomodidad…

-creo que no lo suficiente… dime ¿Qué hacía Edward anoche aquí?

-vino a ver a los niños, a conocerlos…

-seguramente también a reencontrarse contigo, dime… ¿utilizaron el mueble o tu cama?

-no voy a permitir que me hables de esa forma y deja de decir estupideces yo no…

-a mi no me engañas Bella… - espetó empujándome hacia al pared, solté un jadeo cuando tomó mi brazo bruscamente…- no soy un estúpido, mas vale que lo sepas.

-suéltame…- espeté enojada, él aumento el agarre y me lastimó más…- Jared, me estas lastimando, basta… suéltame…

-espero que no cometas estupideces, Bella…- musitó, lo vi a los ojos, no era él, me daba pánico… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Me soltó y yo jadeé cuando lo hizo

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- inquirí molesta.

-lo siento…- dijo bajito…- no quería… Bella, lo lamento…- se acercó a mí pero yo me hice hacia atrás.

-si tú no estés imbécil, yo lo soy menos, Jared… no soy como cualquiera con las que seguramente estuviste, así que no me trates como una zorra o habrá consecuencias…- él sonrió con burla y yo salí de la casa sin verlo otra vez, Edward me ayudó a entrar al auto y se hizo un pequeño silencio.

-¿te llevo a la empresa?- preguntó, yo negué, este día no tenía planeado salir a trabajar, quería ver a Esme y decirle que me perdonara por mi estúpido comportamiento del pasado, Edward obviamente dijo que si podía ir y vino a mi mente el nombre de la chica con la que habló en la mañana ¿Quién era?

-háblame de Alex… ¿Quién es?- pregunté pero no lo miré, él se quedó callado.

-¿de verdad quieres saber?- preguntó incrédulo, yo asentí- bueno, es una buena amiga, se lleva muy bien con Alice y conmigo, obviamente.

-¿es tu novia?- no pude evitar preguntar eso y me dio pánico lo que respondiera.

-no, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-curiosidad…- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, no hablamos más hasta que llegamos a casa. Los niños salieron junto con Edward y él le sonrió hermosamente a alguien, yo me giré para ver quien era…

Era un chica de mi estatura, vestía con unos jeans, zapatos altos y una blusa azul… su cabello era caoba y su piel blanca, ella le sonreía a Edward…

-hola, Edward- dijo la chica, yo caminé hacia allí, Blair y Ethan estaban detrás de las piernas de su padre.

-hola, Alex…- me sorprendí al conocerla, ella era realmente hermosa y se veía que sentía algo por Edward, luego los vi abrazarse y por Dios… se veían bien juntos…

_No soy un imbécil Bella_… se repetía esa frase en mi cabeza, ¿Qué había pasado con Jared? ¿Qué tal si no era lo que yo pensaba? No importaba, ahora yo ya no iba a volver a ser lo de antes, se veía claramente que Edward se sentía muy bien con esa extraña chica para mí. Ella también… tal vez, aunque yo dejara a Jared, ya no habría oportunidad para mí… posiblemente ya era bastante tarde para rogar…

* * *

**Eyyy!!! Buueno, aquii ando actualizandoo prontoo jajaja, lo se, diije que seriia hasta dentroo de... amm.. no lo se, pero el chiste es que iba a tardar mas, pero no pude ahcerlo, habiia muchos reviewsss, bueno,, me refiiero a que variios me dejaron buenos comentariios e iideas y pues, diije: por que no?? total, mañana es una examen facil (orientacion vocacional) asii que no necesitaba estudiiar, por eso, aquii esta el capiitulo que esperoo y les haya gustadoo, lo se, se ve que viiene mas drama y a todas aqueellas que quiieren justiicia haciia Bella, la tendrá!!! pero tampoco va a ser recontra iiper golpeada, noo, peroo por ahii vaaa y luego con Alex, ufff, peoor jajaja...!!! Peeroo bueno, me dicen sii esta bien lo que hiice o vuelvoo a la tranquiliida del "Jared te amo, atte Bella"... Creoo que no tengo muchos aviisos por hoyy, solo me queda felicitar a toidas las mama lectoras de este Fiic, de verdad, ustedes madres, son las mejores mujeres que hay en el mundo porque son capaces de dar amor sin sentirse menos y hacen todo por sus hijos, de verdad, se que aun me falta muchoo para tener hiijos peroo de todas formas, siiento que ser madre es uno de los mejores regalos del mundoo... en fiin... Feliz diia de la madree Méxiicooo!!! **

**pasen a mii otro Fic: "Undisclosed Desires" y comentennn...xD**

**P.D: sii no actualiizo el jueves, es porque voy a actualiizar hasta el fin de semana, graciias por comprender la situaccionnn jajaja^^!!!**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITO!!! REVIEWSSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWWWSSSS !!!**


	39. Fiesta

**=Fiesta =**

**Bella POV…**

-¡Bella!- Alice saltó desde las escaleras del porche de la mansión y vino corriendo hacia mí…- que gusto tenerte aquí.

-hola, Alice…- dije, pero con voz baja y mirando hacia donde Edward seguía hablando con Alexandra, ella estaba riendo y de un momento a otro le habló a Ethan…

-ven, te quiero presentar a Alex…- dijo tirando de mi brazo, le dije que no era buena idea pero no me hizo caso…- Alex… ella es Bella ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ella?- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Quería preguntar, Alex me sonrió a medias y noté como se puso incomoda, Edward simplemente observo mi reacción.

-hola…- saludé y extendí mi mano…- Isabella Swan.

-es un verdadero placer conocer a la famosa empresaria Swan, de verdad, Alice me ha hablado mucho de ti… ¿fuiste novia de Edward, cierto?- me sentí incomoda por la forma en que dijo "fuiste" parecía como si me lo estuviera recalcando con negritas en la cara… yo asentí, la chica me saludó con cortesía…- no vale la pena recordar el pasado, pero, de todas formas, gracias por invitar a los Cullen a tu evento, así podré ir con Edward ¿cierto, Ed?- se dirigió solo a Edward pero me molestó que a mí me tratara como sí no fuera muy importante en la vida de Edward…

-de hecho…- miré a Edward, él hizo un gesto para que no dijera nada pero lo ignoré, obviamente yo también sabía jugar…- como tú dices, invité a la familia Cullen… solo a los Cullen…- ella se quedó callada y Alice, aunque luego lo negaría, tenía una sonrisa contenida en el rostro, Edward solo miró hacia el suelo, seguramente apenado con su amiguita…- Ethan, Blair, vamos niños, su papi tiene que despedirse de su amiga…- agregué con voz dulce y remarcando el "papi" para que ella se diera cuenta del tipo de hombre que era Edward y sobre todo, los compromisos que ya tiene…Alexandra no dijo nada…- permiso, un gusto Alex…- espeté con desdén y tomé la mano de los niños para caminar hacia el interior de la casa, a los pocos segundos, Alice ya veía a mi lado…

-eres malvada…- dijo con una risita…- ella es mi amiga ¿sabias?

-yo soy tu mejor amiga ¿recuerdas?- le seguí el juego, Alice se volvió a reír…- aunque nada te obliga a preferirla a ella…

-no, Bella… no, nunca creas eso… solo te digo, que acabas de darle cuerda a mi hermano paraqué siga buscándote mujer celosa…- me dejó con la boca abierta y se adelantó de mí dejándome la puerta abierta mientras escuchaba sus carcajadas… entré a la casa con los niños de la mano y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, recordaba esta casa así que fui directo a la sala…

-mami… ¿Quién era esa señora que estaba con papá?- preguntó Ethan mientras se sentaba en el sofá, yo ayude a Blair a sentarse…

-nadie importante, Ethan…- dije en voz baja, esperando que mis palabras fueran correctas- bien, niños, sus abuelitos no deben tardar, así que no quiero que hagan travesuras y espero que sean muy lindos con ellos ¿De acuerdo? Ellos los quieren mucho, al igual que papá y yo.- ellos asintieron y escuché pasos hacia aquí. Me levanté del sofá y alisé las arrugas inexistentes de mi ropa…

-¿Bella?- esa sin duda era Esme, la miré y sonreí de inmediato, ella llegó a mi en segundos y me estrechó entre sus brazos…- hija mía, cariño te he extrañado tanto.

-y yo a ti, Esme…- susurré…- lamento lo que pasó, de verdad, espero que…

-no hay nada que disculpar, las cosas suceden y… bueno, no vale la pena recordar ¿Verdad?

-tienes razón…- agregué con una risa baja… miré hacia atrás y me hice a un lado para que Esme viera a los niños…- amm… quería presentarte a dos personas muy especiales para mí.- Esme se llevó ambas manos a la boca y vi lagrimas en sus ojos…- Esme, ellos son Ethan y Blair… mis hijos.

-¿son mis nietos?- preguntó con voz ahoga, acercándose a ellos, yo asentí, los niños le sonrieron y se levantaron para saludarla…- oh por Dios, son tan lindos… - se inclinó hacia ellos y les dio un beso a ambos…- Blair, amor, eres una niña muy bonita… Ethan… - como era de esperarse, ella lo miró con mas añoranza y acarició sus cabellos rebeldes, herencia de Edward…- eres muy parecido a tu padre, amor.

-hola, abuelita… mi mami nos dijo que nos querías mucho…- dijo Blair con su voz soprano.

-y papá nos dijo que no jugáramos con tus flores…- Esme se empezó a reír cuando Ethan dijo eso y Edward hizo acto de presencia…

-simple prevención, mamá…- se burló Edward… Carlisle apareció detrás de él, vio un minuto a los niños, les sonrió y luego vino a mí para abrazarme…

-eres una pequeña tramposa, Isabella…- me dijo, yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos…- gracias, amor…

-no hay nada que agradecer…- susurré con voz ronca… Carlisle se separó un poco y vio a los niños…- Carlisle, ellos son Blair y Ethan…

-mis…- Edward tomó a Blair en brazos y le dio vueltas mientras la escuchaba reír…- preciosos y perfectos hijos- me reí bajito por como habló y luego pareció Alice con Ally a su lado.

-ey… tranquilo hermano… mi bebe también es preciosa y perfecta… - regañó la pequeña Alice, Ethan corrió a ver a su prima y le dio un abrazo, Blair hizo lo mismo.

-veo que ellos ya se conocían…- habló Carlisle…- ¿alguien vendrá a saludar a su abuelo?- inquirió caminando hacia el centro de la sala… lo estaba viendo saludar a los niños cuando Edward se colocó frente a mí, bastante cerca como para mi control y su aroma invadió cada uno de mis sentidos, di un paso hacia atrás pero choqué con el borde del mueble…

-¿podrías comportarte mejor con Alex? Ella no se merecía ese trato…- levanté una ceja por lo que me dijo… no le contesté y traté de pasar a sui lado pero su mano se aferró a mi cintura acercándome más… - Bella, de verdad, es solo una amiga, no tenías por que…

-no tenía porque dejar que me tratara como si fuera una cosa sin importancia…- espeté molesta pero con voz baja.

-Bella, ella no hizo n…

-no la defiendas… aunque es obvio que lo vas a hacer…- musité y miré hacia el suelo para tranquilizarme…- me conoces, Edward… sabes como so mis reacciones cuando alguien me provoca.

-pero ella no hizo nada, solo…- mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo deje con la palabra en la boca, sin siquiera ser sutil, le di un empujón y me alejé un poco de ahí.

-¿hola?

-Bella… hola amor…- saludó Jared…

-vaya, ¿tu faceta de idiota terminó?- inquirí enojada por como me trató…- ¿Qué quieres?

-Bella, lo siento, no se porque me comporté así ¿de acuerdo?

-no me importa…

-bueno… iré a verte a tu oficina ¿te parece? Saldremos a comer y explico todo mí…

-no estoy en la empresa, estoy en casa de Carlisle, con Edward y la familia.

-¿Qué? Bella ¿Qué demonios haces allí? Creí que solo estaban los niños con él… ¿Ahora también tú? ¿Tratas de formar tu familia feliz de nuevo?- su voz se elevó bastante.

-deja de comportarte así, lo que yo haga no te importa, es mi vida y ni tu ni nadie a va a controlar, Jared…

-soy tu novio, Bella… lo que tu hagas debe haber sido aceptado por mí.

-já… sueña con que eso suceda, Jared, yo hago lo que me plazca, los únicos que pueden hacerme cambiar de opinión son mis hijos, no tú…

-dime donde esta esa casa, iré a buscarte, no voy a dejar que ese maldito perro de Cullen esté cerca de ti…

-no lo harás… no quiero que estés aquí…

-Bella…- iba a decir otra cosa pero colgué el teléfono, me recargué en la pared y traté de resolver esta interrogante del comportamiento de Jared, tomé grandes bocanadas de aire y caminé hacia la sala de nuevo, pero esta vez Alice apareció.

-¿problemas?- inquirió…

-¿estabas escuchándome?

-solo lo ultimo, lo siento si fui inoportuna, es que te vi discutiendo con Edward y luego parecías molesta con… la llamada.

-no… no hay problemas que no pueda manejar es todo.

-ok… bien… ¿quieres pasar a desayunar? Los niños ya están en el comedor con Edward…- yo asentí y pasamos el resto del día en la mansión…

Ya había pasado la semana que se esperaba para el día del evento; el trabajo en la empresa había sido bastante agotador y casi no tenía tiempo para salir con los niños, aunque obviamente, nunca los dejé con Jared, siempre era Edward quien estaba con ellos y cuando tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital, Esme era quien los cuidaba… no tenía la confianza para dejarlo con Jared, inclusive ahora, estaba completamente segura de acabar con nuestra relación, simplemente ya no era el mismo, era bastante impulsivo y en dos ocasiones yo había sido la que sufría por sus estúpidos ataques, Edward no sabía nada de esto y tampoco Jacob, no quería decirles, lo que fuera a sufrir, lo sufriría yo sola, no con los otros.

Me di un vistazo en el espejo por ultima vez, noté que tenía dos marcas, una en el hombro y la otra en la espalda, ambas fueron por culpa de Jared, afortunadamente los niños no estaban presentes cuando esto pasó. Suspiré y me coloqué una bata de seda antes de maquillarme, faltaba poco menos de una hora para el evento, Leah ya estaba arreglada y estaba con los niños, jugando con ellos antes de llevarlos a casa de sus abuelitos, ellos se quedarían allí. Terminé con el maquillaje y el peinado y me puse el vestido que Alice había hecho para mí, era muy lindo, color negro y ceñido a mi figura, sin duda esa mujer trataba de hacerme ver lo mas sexy posible, el escote era en V y era bastante pronunciado, tacones altos y joyas en plata, me veía realmente bien…

-luces muy bien, cariño…- dijo Jared mientras se acomodaba su traje, se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, comenzó a besarme del cuello…

-Jared, basta…- susurré, él resopló y se separó…

-Bella, ¿Cuándo demonios pasaremos de esto? Amor, quiero tener pasar una noche contigo ¿Acaso tú no?

-no ahora…- musité con voz firmé…

-eso respondes siempre, Isabella…- espetó frustrado…- sí no es por el trabajo es por los niños, si no porque estas cansada… siempre inventas una maldita excusa… me estoy cansando de eso…

-nadie te detiene a que sigas aquí… puedes irte…

-¿y dejarte a la merced de Cullen? ¿Quedar como un perdedor?

-¿a que te refieres? ¿Acaso soy un trofeo?- mi voz se iba elevando.

-tómalo como quieras, pero ya no soporto el verte sin acostarme contigo, necesito hacerlo…- me quedé callada por un momento y recordé esos pequeños momentos en lo que él se atrevía a lastimarme.

-no…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-que no, simplemente no quiero, yo no quiero estar contigo, ya no más…

-¿a que te refieres, Bella?- caminó hacia mí, yo me hice hacia atrás pero sujetó mi brazo con fuerza…- ¿de que mierda estas hablando?

-suéltame…- susurré y traté de empujarlo pero él me sacudió…- Jared, basta…

-¿quieres que me vaya? ¿Intentas acabar con lo nuestro?

-ya no hay nada entre nosotros, tú no eres igual, no quiero estar con alguien que…

-no me importa, Isabella…- dijo casi gritando y me sujetó con mas fuerza, me dio un giro junto a él y mi espalda impactó con fuerza en la pared… solté un gemido de dolor del cual se burló…- vas a estar conmigo, Isabella, no me importa que tengo que hacer para lograrlo ¿entiendes? Eres mí novia y por consiguiente debes ser mi mujer…- cuando me iba a besar a la puerta Leah tocó la puerta…

-¿Bella? ¿Todo bien?- la escuché preguntar, Jared dio un golpe a la pared y me tomó del mentón con fuerza, obligándome a verlo…

-más te vale compórtate como se debe, fingirás que estas feliz o si no, no seré tan cuidadoso como acostumbro, Bella… espero y sepas pensar en lo que haces… - me soltó con un empujón y yo solté un jadeo.

-vamos en unos minutos, Leah…- dije en voz alta y fingiendo que todo estaba bien, Jared soltó una carcajada y no esperé más para salir de allí, Leah me elogió respecto a mi vestido y después de diez minutos llegó Jacob.

-luces hermosa…- dijo y me dio un abrazo…- ¿Bella, que es esto?

-¿Qué?- me iba a separar pero él me tomó de la cintura e hizo a un lado el tirante del vestido, mi golpe purpura quedó expuesto…- no es nada, un pequeño golpe.

-¿con que?

-Jake, fue un accidente, no dramatices…- puntualice… Leah se despidió de mí y se fue con Jake, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a Jared que siempre se mantuvo cerca. Después de un rato, llevé a los niños al auto, Jared manejó hasta la mansión de los Cullen y yo bajé para dejar a los niños, me despedí de ellos rápido y también de Esme y Carlisle.

-que bueno que no hayas tardado…- se burló Jared pero yo no contesté, simplemente estaba maldiciéndome mentalmente por haber provocado todo esto.

Cuando llegamos al enorme salón, hice lo que Jared había dicho, fingir que todo estaba bien, de todas formas, no era conveniente hacer una escena, nos tomamos una fotos, muy pocas porque yo no quería seguir cerca de él, cuando por fin entramos y después de haber dado mi discurso, él hizo de todo para que yo me mantuviera a su lado…

-debo saludar a la familia… musité mientras bailaba con él.

-no lo creo…- dijo muy seguro de si mismo y yo decidí que ya era suficiente, me di vuelta pero su mano se aferró a la mía- ¿Qué haces, linda?- inquirió apretando mi brazo.

-aquí yo mando a todos, Jared… lo que me hagas tendrá consecuencias…

-ya lo veremos luego…- espetó y me dejó libre, caminé muy poco hasta que me topé con Jacob, él me jaló del brazo y me llevó hasta la pista de baile otra vez.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando, Bella? Leah me dijo de su pequeña discusión…- espetó Jacob fingiendo bailar conmigo, aunque en realidad solo investigaba acerca de mi moretón en el hombro…- esa marca no se hace sola y tampoco por accidente, quiero que me digas que…

-¿sucede algo?- inquirió Jared el cual yo creí ya estaba lejos de mí, me tensé de inmediato y Jacob se dio cuenta de eso…- ¿Bella?

-nada…- contesté de inmediato…- lo siento, debo saludar a los demás…- dije y sin mirarlos caminé lejos de ahí, vi a Rosalie con Emmet y fui hacia allí.

-hola…- saludé.

-Bella… te ves muy hermosa… - me saludó Rosalie, estos últimos días, ella había sido una de las organizadoras del evento, saludé a Emmet cordialmente y luego a Jasper.

-¿Cómo estas?- me preguntó el rubio…- buena fiesta.

-estoy bien y gracias…- contesté…

-wow… que hermoso vestido… ¿se puede saber quien lo diseñó?- llegó preguntando Alice, yo reí junto con ella y le di un beso en la mejilla…- soy una diosa en esto verdad…- agregó Alice admirando mi vestido, obviamente era de ella y le gustaba su creación.

-así es mi esposa…- dijo Jasper y le dio un beso en los labios, me quedé un rato con ellos, riendo, hasta que vi a Edward llegar con su amiga Alexandra, no lo voy a negar, la chica se veía bien, pero la mirada que Edward sostuvo en mi fue lo suficiente para sentirme bien.

-Bella…- me saludó y vino hacia mí para darme un beso en la mejilla, cuando lo hizo yo no evité acomodar mis manos en su cintura, siempre me sentía segura estando con él y ahora mas que nunca necesitaba sentirme así- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al verme tan… seria.

-nada, estrés…- mentí…

-en ese caso ¿bailarías conmigo? Solo una pieza…- yo miré hacia el suelo y después a su acompañándote acomodándose a un lado de Jasper, Alice me guiño un ojo y yo asentí con una sonrisa hacia él…

Edward me guió hasta el centro la zona de baile y como si fuera coincidencia, la canción mas hermosa y lenta comenzó a sonar, coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y él rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, acercándome bastante a él, su aroma era hermoso, además, se veía muy guapo y contento, seguramente lo era con su amiga… suspiré y él levantó mi rostro colocando una mano en mi mentón.

-te ves realmente hermosa, Bella…- susurró…- nunca te había visto de esta forma…

-¿de que forma?- inquirí…

-no lo se, solo… te veo distinta… una buena diferencia…- yo reí como si me burlara y miré hacia su corbata como si fuera la gran cosa, Edward comenzó a girarme y a llevarme según el ritmo de la canción, casi no hablamos, solo estuvimos mirándonos a los ojos o disfrutando de un momento que no teníamos desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero como todo bello momento, algo tuvo que interrumpirlo, vi a Jared, mirándonos de una manera no muy buena, no quería que él le hiciera algo a Edward así que me separé como si algo hubiera caído sobre nosotros…

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

-d…debo llamar a los niños…- dije titubeando.

-están bien, están con sus abuelos ¿recuerdas?

-si pero…- di un vistazo a sus espaldas y Jared venía caminando hacia nosotros…- de verdad, debo hacerlo…- no esperé a que me contestara y me di la vuelta para ir hacia uno de los pasillos y hablarle a los niños, de todas formas, eso me iba a tranquilizar.

**Edward POV… **

El comportamiento de Bella cambió en un instante y fue extraño, pero vi que estaba asustada. Cuando la vi alejarse me giré para ir con mis hermanos pero el imbécil de Jared chocó conmigo.

-¿bailando con mí novia Cullen?- se burló.

-si, eso hacia ¿Algún problema?

-si…- su mano hizo presión em mi brazo pero obviamente yo lo empujé…- quiero que te mantengas alejado de ella… Bella es mía ¿entiendes?

-¿Quién me hará alejarme? ¿Tú? Jared, debes haber olvidado como soy como para poder exigirme eso, además ella no es de nadie ¿entiendes?

-no por mucho tiempo.- pasó a mi lado empujándome pero lo jalé del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-a reclamar lo que es mío, imbécil…- espetó y se sacudió bruscamente… solo algunos vieron ese movimiento pero después me fui con la familia. Cuando llegué a la mesa, Leah vino a mí directamente.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- inquirió preocupada.

-llamando a los niños.

-¿y Jared?- yo no contesté, solo me encogí de hombros, pero ella continuó hablando…- escucha, ella no quiere que nadie lo sepa y obviamente no sabe que yo lo se pero… Edward, Jared y Bella han discutido bastante, ella nunca lo deja solo con los niños y… esta tarde, él parecía exigirle algo, no se muy bien que, pero parecía una discusión bastante fuerte.- no sabía que decir, solo pensaba en ese maldito imbécil y en las repentinas ganas que tenía de partirle la cara, entonces apareció Jacob.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- preguntó alterado.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?- inquirí, estaba bien que no nos teníamos mucho afecto pero cuando se trataba de ella, todo era distinto.

-Edward, algo anda mal con Bella…

-ya le dije…- interrumpió Leah.

-cuando Leah me comentó eso no dude en hablar con Bella, pero… llegó Jared y ella se puso tensa, incluso se alejó… el imbécil me amenazo pero no importa.

-¿Qué no era tu amigo?

-era… no se que demonios sucede en su cabeza pero… no creo que Bella este muy segura con él, yo… vi que tenía una especie de golpe en el hombro.

-¡¿Qué?- no evité elevar la voz y Alice captó la atención en nosotros, no esperé a que viniera a preguntar…- ven conmigo…- espeté hacia Jacob, iba a hablar con Bella ya que si yo no la hacia entrar en razón, Jacob lo iba a lograr.

-no la veo, tampoco a Jared…

-no se han ido…- espeté furioso, recordé que después de esa famosa llamada, Bella no había salido de los pasillos, caminé a prisa hacia allí…

-me estas lastimando, Jared… déjame…- solo escuché eso y supe que todo estaba mal…

-suéltala…- espeté amenazante, Bella me miró asustada y también a Jacob.

-no te metas en lo que no te importa, Cullen… tu también Jacob, lárguense de aquí ambos…- espetó Jared y soltó a Bella, ella reprimió un jadeo y llevó su brazo a su torso. Jacob caminó hacia ella pero Jared la jaló hacia él…

-dije, que no era de su incumbencia esto…- repitió Jared… no me importó en absoluto nada, Jacob estaba casi igual de molesto que yo- todo esta bien ¿Cierto Bella?- ella lo miró con pánico y luego asintió.

-tienes tres segundos para dejarla antes de partirte la cara Jared… - amenacé.

-¿Qué parte de es mía no entendiste, Edward? Yo decido por ella, si quiero que este aquí lo hago…- su voz se elevó y tiró de Bella con mas fuerza, esta vez ella soltó un jadeo y no lo esperé más…

-dije que la soltaras… - di tres zancadas hacia el y mi puño impactó contra su quijada como la ultima vez, tomé la mano de Bella y la atraje hacia mí, ella rodeó mi cintura con fuerza.

-Bella, vamos…- espetó Jacob, ella me miró a los ojos como si estuviera rogando que no hiciera nada.

-Bella quédate aquí ¡maldita sea!- espetó Jared y amenazó con lastimarla, yo lo empujé y ahí empezaron los golpes, no se cuantos le di pero no podía controlarme, el enojo de saber que él le había hecho daño despertaba al maldito perro que era capaz de ser.

-esta vez no quedaras libre, imbécil…- espeté y lo pateé en el abdomen…

-Edward, basta…- dijo Bella con voz ahoga y sujetó mi brazo.

-llamaré a los de seguridad.- avisó Jacob y yo asentí, Jared se quedó el suelo carcajeándose y yo acomodé a Bella detrás de mí, Jared se levantó y con sangre en la cara continuó riéndose.

-¿de que hablas, amigo?- inquirió el estúpido.

-la chica… ¿la recuerdas? Te acusaron de violación y casualmente saliste libre.

-esa estúpida era solo eso… una inútil mujercita, simple… nunca supe que le vi, era tan tonta…

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó Bella a mis espaldas…

-¿Qué le hiciste a Bella?- pregunté, ella me dijo que anda pero la risa de Jared mi hizo dudar.

-le enseñe a respetar a un hombre…- se burló… sabía lo que eso era para él y no evité golpearlo de nuevo, Jared cayó al suelo y no volvió a levantarse, solo se quedó allí jadeando.

-dime que te hizo…- Bella negó y los de seguridad aparecieron.

Alice junto con Emmet y Jasper venían detrás de Jacob.

-quiero ir a casa…- dijo Bella entre jadeos… la miré preocupado, se veía muy pálida.

-no te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mí…- amenazó Jared cuando pasó frente a Bella, yo lo fulminé con la mirada y de inmediato la abrace, ella hundió su rostro en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar, Jacob solo asintió hacia mí y se fue junto con los demás, Alice, fue la única que no lo hizo con facilidad.

-¿seguro que todo esta bien ahora?- inquirió.

-déjame solo con ella… - le pedí, ella asintió y se fue.- tranquila… no voy a dejar que él te haga daño, tampoco a los niños, todo irá bien.

-soy una estúpida…- comenzó a decir…- Edward, lo lamento tanto… por favor, perdóname… soy una tonta…

-no… Bella, no debes disculparte por lo que pasó con Jared.

-no me refiero a eso…- dijo y me miró a los ojos… yo no contesté, solo intentaba procesar esa información…- ¿ya es tarde cierto?

-¿de que hablas?- inquirí y dejé mis manos sobre su esbelta cintura...

-perdóname… no debí ser tan orgullosa y estúpida, yo soy la única cosa que tuvo la culpa, no te creí… no confié en ti.

-Bella n…

-por favor dime que ella no es nada para ti… - ¿acaso tenía miedo de Alex? Le sonreí, pero aun seguía llorando- tienes muchas razones para odiarme.

-las mismas por las cuales te amo…- dije y me incliné, ella se quedó callada y no esperé a que hablara, la estreché con fuerza hacia mi y comencé a besarla, una de sus manos la apoyó sobre mi cuello y la otra y mi espalda, entonces la abracé como nunca y ella se dejó hacerlo, sus labios seguían siendo dulces y aunque paso poco tiempo, había extrañado besarla.

-de verdad lo siento…

-puedes disculparte después…- jadeé y volví a atraerla hacia mí…

* * *

**Holaaa! ya venn? diije jueves, hoyes jueves jajajaj, esperoo y les haya gustadoo el capiitulo, lo hice apenas ahoriita y lamentoo si se molestan pero uff... no queriia ser tan mala con Bella, se que se lo merecia pero no tanto, aunque, aun no pasa el drama, digamos ue salio de un problema apra que vengan los otros jejeje, por favor no se molesten conmiiigo por el capiitulo, me refiero a esoo de que ella le pidio perdon y bueno, él aun no contesta pero, ya venn como reacciona jajajja, me gustaron muhco sus reviews, de verdad, miiil miillones de gracias por caDa uno, los aprecio bastante... bueno creoo que la proxiima actualiizacion será el fin de semana, haré lo posible para que sea así, en fin, me despiido, deboo hacer ejercicio y luego estudiiar, en fiin, por favor no se enojen si no les pareciio este fiin de capiitulo, hagop lo que puedo...xD !**

**P.D... Pasen a: "Undisclosed Desires" pero ese lo actualizo despues...^^!**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJIITO! REVIEWSSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSSSS^^!**


	40. Oportunidad

**=Oportunidad=**

**Bella POV… **

Cuando Edward se separó, yo me negué a hacerlo, aun seguía sintiéndome estúpida pero estar con Edward me hacia sentir bien, siempre había sido el único que podía lograr que yo me sintiera protegida y ahora necesitaba eso.

-llévame a casa…- susurré asustada todavía por la situación que recién había pasado.

-claro…- susurró al mismo tiempo que acariciaba mi mejilla y besaba mi frente.

Edward colocó su mano sobre mi cintura y caminó conmigo por las orillas del salón, obviamente sabía que yo no quería causar más revuelo, cuando salimos, los fotógrafos que seguían ahí comenzaron a tomar fotos, agradecí que apareciera Jacob y Alice y ayudaron a quitarlos del camino.

-¿Cómo estas?- me preguntó Alice mientras subía al auto de Edward…

-estoy bien…- susurré y traté de sonreír. Vi como Jacob le decía algo a Edward y después él sonreía, evité preguntar y él entró al Volvo, solo que este era nuevo, un poco más elegante según veía…- gracias…- susurré después de un rato de camino, Edward no me contestó pero noté como me miraba por unos segundos.

-pasaremos la noche en casa de mis padres ¿te parece? Tal vez los niños estén durmiendo, ahora…- comenzó a explicar.

-puedo irme a casa no creo q…

-Jared va a estar ahí Bella, no voy a dejar que ese maldito imbécil esté cerca de ti ni de mis hijos… por favor, quédate en casa o… en mi departamento.

Me quedé callada por un momento pero después comencé a asentir… el silencio volvió a inundar el espacio, pero no quería ser yo la que hablaba, simplemente porque en mi mente estaba reviviendo todos esos malos momentos que había vivido en los últimos días, en como fui capaz de caer como estúpida y de volverme una mujer vulnerable…

-¿Bella?- llamó Edward y parpadeé un par de veces para regresar al momento, Edward mantenía su mano extendida hacia mí y yo la tomé, me sostuvo de la cintura y de nuevo caminamos juntos hasta que él abrió la puerta para mí.

Las luces estaban apagadas, era un poco más pasada de la media noche…

-¿quieres algo de tomar?- me preguntó Edward…

-no gracias…- susurré y llevé mis manos a la cabeza, intentado controlar mi repentino sentimiento de debilidad, era extraño… Edward vino hacia mí pero yo me separé un poco…- ¿Dónde están los niños?

-deben estar en la habitación de Ally y Ryan, es lo mas seguro…

-¿podemos ir? Quiero verlos…

-claro… ven conmigo…- Edward me indicó donde era esa habitación, cuando entramos, pequeñas figuras proyectadas por una lamparita de noche iban girando por las paredes, caminé en silencio hacia mis bebes, Ethan y Blair estaban durmiendo en la misma cama y abrazaban un oso de su tamaño que estaba entre ellos, les sonreí y me incliné para darles un beso en la coronilla a ambos…

-son perfectos…- sentenció Edward y sentí su mano deslizarse por mi cintura hasta acomodarse alrededor de ésta…

-son iguales a ti…- musité con una media sonrisa, Edward rió muy bajito y beso mi mejilla pero yo solté un jadeo sin querer, lo hice sonreír…

-vamos, están bien… necesitas descansar, Bella…- tomó mi mano con mucha dulzura y yo asenté hacia él, le di un ultimo vistazo a los niños y salimos en silencio- iré por algo de ropa de Alice o de Esme, mientras, puedes ponerte cómoda, pude usar una de mis camisas para dormir…

-s…si, gracias…- dijes sin verlo, escuché cuando él cerró la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas y yo suspiré, vi la enorme cama, la cual ocuparía solo yo esta noche, estaba segura que él no estaría dispuesto a quedarse conmigo, tal vez ahora estaba llamando a su amiga o algo por el estilo… solté otro suspiro de frustración y comencé a desvestirme, comencé soltando mi cabello y lavando mi rostro, me quité el vestido pero cuando me estaba abotonando la blusa, Edward entró sin llamar…

-oh… lo siento…- se disculpó y se giró, yo sonreí por su acción.

-no importa… no hay nada nuevo aquí…- fui capaz de bromear, caminé hacia la cama y me senté en la orilla…

-me encontré con Esme hace unos minutos, me dijo que mañana podías usar esto y que… te quedes el tiempo que quieras…- asentí y me levanté para tomar la ropa, pasé mi mano por ella y después la coloqué sobre un pequeño sofá, llevé mi mano hacia el codo del brazo contrario y cruce mis piernas desnudas, era como si estuviera comportándome tímidamente.

-aun no contestaste mi disculpa…- dije al fin y demasiado rápido, Edward sonrió de lado y miró al suelo antes de caminar hacia mí.

-creí que el beso lo había dicho todo.- contestó en voz baja, yo sonreí apenada.

-Edward, de verdad, lo lamento mucho, yo…

-no digas nada…- sus manos recorrieron mis brazos y yo coloqué mi mano en su cintura…- Bella…- colocó su frente sobre la mía y comencé a disfrutar del choque de nuestro aliento- ¿aceptarías tomarnos otra oportunidad?- no contesté rápido, seguía procesando la pregunta, parecía un sueño que me lo estuviera diciendo…- prometo no cometer errores esta vez.

-soy yo la que siempre los comete…- Edward soltó una hermosa risa cuando dije eso y sus manos me acercaron más hacia él, solté otro jadeo…

-podemos cambiar eso…- susurró y yo cerré los ojos al darme cuenta de lo que iba a hacer…- Bella… ¿aceptas comenzar de nuevo?

-estoy llena de problemas…

-siempre lo haz estado, preciosa… es parte de tu encanto…- le sonreí y di un pequeño roce a sus labios…- ¿Qué debo hacer para otra oportunidad?

-solo besarme…- agregué y él lo hizo; sin esperar siquiera otro minuto, comencé a recorrer su pecho con mis manos y empecé a desabotonar su camisa… el beso subió de tono, sus manos ya no estaban en mi cintura, iban de arriba debajo de mi espalda y quitaban toda prenda que estuviera sobre mi piel, jadeante, despojé a Edward de su camisa y después del pantalón, me mordí el labio antes de que él atacara mis labios en un beso voraz y lleno de deseo mientras quitaba la única prenda que me cubría…

-mi amor…- susurró con voz ronca y endemoniadamente sexy, mis labios ya estaban hinchados y él hacia círculos sobre mis caderas…

-Hazme el amor Edward, te necesito- susurré completamente absorta en mi deseo, Edward jadeó sobre mi cuello y su lengua delineó una parte de mi mentón. Comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y me acomodó dulcemente sobre la cama, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, Dios, había extrañado tanto esto, me sentía en las nubes, completamente completa estando con él…

Sus caricias iban descendiendo hasta que llegaron a mis senos expuestos…

-eres tan hermosa…- dijo y su boca fue directo a tomar uno de mis pezones logrando que un gemido se escapara de mis labios, sus labios en es parte de mi anatomía lograban que mi respiración se entrecortara, siguió con el otro logrando el mismo efecto que en el anterior aunque esta vez lo sentí mucho más intenso, su mano de se había introducido dentro de la única prenda restante, llegaron a la parte más intima y que solo el conocía, sus labios abandonaron mis senos para besar mi mandíbula… siguió haciéndolo hasta que volvió a tocar mis labios, mis manos acariciaban su cuello, su cabello y sus mejillas, incitándolo a seguir… moví mi pelvis y él entendió lo que quería, quito la única prenda restante que me cubría pero cuando me di cuenta que estaba expuesta, me llevé las manos a mi vientre…

-Eres Bellísima, mi amor- dijo y apartó mis brazos…- no quiero que te cubras…- beso mi vientre un par de veces más, subió hasta mis senos y lamió cada uno de los pezones haciéndome gemir nuevamente…

-Edward…- jadeé cuando se adueño de mis labios, enredé mis dedos en su cabello, acomodé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y tiré de su bóxer, él se apartó solo por unos minutos para quitárselo… me sentí completamente excitada al verlo desnudo, estaba a punto de ser suya de nuevo…- Ed…

-Bella… sigues siendo mi perdición…- jadeó antes de besarme con pasión, sentí como acariciaba mis piernas antes de acomodarse entre ellas y también su erección colocarse en mi entrada…- te amo, hermosa…- le sonreí y volví a besarlo mientras lo sentía entrar lentamente en mí, solté un jadeo, había extrañado esa sensación, la cual solo él había sido capaz de lograr, Edward separó sus labios y me miró intensamente cuando dio la primera envestida…

- Ed... Hmmm- comencé a gemir, entonces moví mis caderas, insistente, él entendió lo que quería y comenzó a moverse deliciosamente dentro de mí, acomodé mis piernas un poco mas arriba de su cintura y mis jadeos se hicieron mas continuos… se detuvo dentro de mi pero antes de que pudiera protestar se giró dejándome sobre él, comencé a moverme manteniendo mis manos apoyadas sobre su pecho que me ayudaba a impulsarme, las suyas se adueñaron de mis senos, los masajeaba después solo sus pulgares acariciaban mis pezones.

-Bella… - lo escuché gemir y comencé a moverme más rápido…

-Edward… uhmm… ahh… Ed… - eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y entonces esa sensación placentera comenzó a formarse en mi vientre bajo, Edward ahora tenía sus manos en mi cintura y me ayudaba a impulsarme, también recorría mi pecho y me estimulaba mas acariciando mis pechos… cuando ambos estábamos mas cerca, él se levantó un poco y llevó uno de mis pezones a sus labios, comenzó a lamerlo de manera deliciosa y yo quería gritar de placer pero me mordí el labio para no hacerlo…

-bebe, estoy tan cerca…- susurró y sentí como me embestía con fuerza…

-Edward- gemí un poco más fuerte y mi cuerpo se desconectó de mi cabeza completamente, ahora solo me movía sobre él mas rápido de lo normal, buscando llegar al final y sentirme completa… - uhmm ¡Edward!...- gemí y sentí como el calor explotaba en mi cuerpo y mi orgasmo recorría cada parte de mi ser, Edward se corrió a los pocos segundos después de mí y la sensación se hizo mas grande cuando sentí su cálido liquido llenarme, seguí moviéndome pero ahora solo llevaba un vaivén lento, esperando que el terminara conmigo… una capa de sudor cubría nuestros cuerpos, la respiración era muy agitada y nuestros latidos irregulares. Edward descansó su cuerpo en colchón y yo lo hice sobre su pecho.

-nunca ha habido nadie después de ti Edward…- musité cuando ya estaba acomodada a su lado, él pauso las caricias en mi espalda desnuda pero continuó a los pocos segundos…- te amo… nunca he dejado de hacerlo…

-yo también te amo Bella…- suspiró y acarició mi hombro…- te juro que él va a pagar por hacerte daño, cariño…- no entendí sus palabras hasta que noté como su mirada estaba posada en el cardenal purpura de mi hombro.

-no quiero que hagas nada, solo olvidémoslo…

-no puedo hacerlo…- me miró a los ojos y acarició mi mejilla…- eres mía Bella…

-siempre lo he sido…- susurré sin perder el contacto visual…

-y siempre lo serás…- sentenció antes de volverme a besar, teníamos toda la noche por delante, toda una noche para recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido…

**Edward POV… **

Desperté temprano, bastante por así decirlo… pero me sentía bastante bien, sobre todo porque mi ángel estaba durmiendo a mi lado y entre mis brazos, escuchar su acompasada respiración era reconfortante después de todo lo que había pasado, y además, sentir su cuerpo contra mí siempre había sido de mis sensaciones favoritas… besé su frente y acomodé un mechón de cabello que estaba ocultando una pequeña parte de su rostro… Bella era tan hermosa, siempre había reconocido eso…

Me levanté de la cama con mucho cuidado y comencé levantar mi ropa del suelo, me puse solo el bóxer y abrí el armario para sacar un pantalón o una bermuda, cuando ya la tenía puesta volteé a ver a Bella… veía su espalda y su cabello castaño sobre sus hombros, pero algo me causo enojo, caminé hacia ella y me incliné para poder ver esa pequeña mancha purpura que estaba en su costado derecho… ¿eso era una marca de un golpe? Cerré mis puños con fuerza después de haber visto con detenimiento eso y sentí como una corriente comenzaba a dominarme pero logré controlarme, ahora no era el momento para ir a su casa y matar a Jared, pero si podía hacer una pequeña llamada…

-¿Quién es?- contestó el imbécil, parecía que había estado durmiendo, lo cual me enojó más…

-me voy a encargar que no quedé nada servible en ti Streder…

-¿Cullen? Vaya, ¿a que debo el honor de tu llamada? Bella ya estuvo llorando contigo ¿ya te acostaste con ella?

-¿Qué le hiciste, Jared? Tiene marcas de…

-veo que ya te acostaste con ella… de otra forma no hubieras visto esas… ¿Qué eran? ¿Marcas? Como sea… solo le enseñaba a comportarse con un hombre, algo que tú no hiciste…

-eres un malito bastardo… mas te vale largarte de aquí sí no quieres que vaya por ti y te parta la cara como siempre he querido hacerlo, Jared…

-¿y porque no lo haces ahora?- inquirió retándome…

-¿me estas retando? sabes que puedes salir muerto imbécil…

-o tal vez el muerto sea otro…- apreté el teléfono con mucha fuerza y escuché como tronaba…

-voy a encargarme que termines en la cárcel, que toda tu maldita vida se acabe peor que un maldito perro, no debiste meterte con ella… no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por Bella…

-si, me asustas Edward…- se burló…- me iré de la estúpida casa de Bella, buscaré un lugar donde vivir por aquí… pero no será la última vez que me vean, sabes que conmigo tampoco se juega… saluda a tus hijos, diles que pronto los veré…

-soy capaz de matarte si los tocas…

-tal vez no sea necesario tocarlos… ni a Bella tampoco…

-¿Qué intentas hacer?

-¿crees que te diré? No debiste provocarme Cullen… pero esta ves no me quedaré sentado siendo opacado por ti, imbécil… eso se acaba desde ahora…

-no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas Jared…- él solo comenzó a reír y colgó el teléfono… yo di un golpe con el pie al pequeño sofá al sentirme frustrado, el maldito perro había amenazado a mi familia…

-¿Edward?- la voz de Bella me sacó de la furia y fui hacia ella… estaba sentada con las sabanas cubriendo sus senos…- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con voz ronca.

-nada amor… todo esta bien…- susurré y mentí inclinándome hacia ella para tomar su rostro entre mis manos…- todo estará bien…- dije, pero parecía que lo decía hacia mí, ella me sonrió y de alguna manera me hizo cambiar mi estado de animo solo un poco, correspondí el gesto y la bese… me acomodé sobre ella y quité la sabana que separaba su cuerpo del mío para comenzar a hacer lo que hace unas horas habíamos terminado…

* * *

**Hoolaaa, que tal? Esperoo y hayan disfruutadoo el capiitulo jejeje, se que algunos querian mas drama, pero eso vendra despues jajaja, miil graciias por los reviewsss yyy, wow! ya pasamos los 300! siii! jajajaja, me siiento feliz por eso, graciazzz a todos los que siempre dejan sus opiniones, de verdadd, muchas graciassss^^! Buenooo, no tengo mucho que deciir, porque... debo hacer ejercicioooo y luegoo estudiiar un poco, mis exameness terminan la prooxiima semana asii que, como viienen los mas dificiles, voy a actualiizar lento otra vez, pero no por eso me odiien, comprendan...xDD Tal vez el miercoles o el jueves vulevo a actualiizar sii no lo hago mañana jajaja, todo depende de los comentariioc como siiempre, bueno me despiido y pasen a: **

**"Undisclosed Desires" ...**

** que anda necesitado de reviewss, tambiien lo actualiicee, bueno me despiido, kiizezzzz !**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOOO! REVIEWSSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSS^^! **


	41. Un poco de temor

**=Un poco de temor=**

**Bella POV…**

Desperté con los primeros rayos de sol y con unos hermosos ojos mirándome con adoración cuando abrí los míos…

-hola…- susurré, Edward me sonrío hermosamente y una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer mi brazo delicadamente…

-¿dormiste bien?- yo asentí cerrando los ojos y me moví un poco para que él me abrazara y cuando lo hizo me sentí mucho mejor que antes…- ¿te sientes bien?

-gracias… otra vez…- susurré y besé el hueco de su cuello, ya que era el único lugar que alcanzaba a este momento, él se tenso por un momento pero después comenzó a jugar con mi cabello mientras se enredaba pequeños mechones en sus dedos… todo estaba en silencio, al menos por un momento, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta…

-¡Edward! ¡Levántate!- gritaba Emmet, yo comencé a reír bajito y el descarado de Edward se levantó de la cama completamente desnudo… lo vi caminar hacia la puerta y después abrirla…- ¿Qué demonios?...-

-largo…- espetó Edward y volvió a cerrar la puerta…

-¡eres un imbécil… acabas de dañarme mentalmente!- comenzó a gritar Emmet, yo me quedé sorprendida por un momento pero después de reí…

-eso estuvo mal…- regañé a Edward, él me hizo un guiño y se puso un bóxer…

-veré que quiere…- avisó antes de darme un beso muy dulce en los labios, pero cuando abrió la puerta otra vez, mi par de angelitos entró corriendo con pijama…

-¡buenos días mami!- gritó Ethan y se encimo a mí… Blair también lo hizo y Edward solo se quedó riendo…- ¿quieres que te traigamos el desayuno?- inquirió mi bebe…

-¿cocinaron?- preguntó Edward en tono de broma sentándose a nuestro lado, Blair fue la primera en irse a los brazos de su papá…

-mi abuelita hizo algo y esta rico…

-papá… ¿podemos ir al cine con la tía Alice?- preguntó Blair, Edward dejó de sonreí por un segundo, eso fue raro…

-¿Qué tal si yo también los acompaño?- inquirió Edward, Blair asintió con un sonrisa…- bien, entonces… díganle a Alice que bajamos en un momento y denle un golpe a su tío Emmet con esto…- agregó entregándole una almohada… yo aguanté la risa… los niños salieron y Edward me entregó la ropa que iba a usar hoy…

-prefiero darme un baño antes de irnos ¿no crees?- inquirió Edward abrazándome de la cintura… comencé a reír…- ¿me acompañas?- me levantó del suelo aun estando desnuda y mientras yo reía llegamos al baño y él de inmediato abrió la llave de la regadera, solté un jadeo porque en un principio estuvo fría, pero después fui presa de Edward…

-dijiste que teníamos solo un momento…- susurré entre jadeos, entonces él me sujetó de la cintura y me elevó, yo acomodé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura…

-Bella, tardas cinco segundos en excitarme…- sentenció besando mi cuello…

-precoz…- me burlé…

-si claro…- espetó y me embistió con fuerza, solté un gemido bastante audible pero el agua evitaba que se escuchara fuera de la habitación…- ¿segura que soy precoz?- yo negué aturdida mientras sus embestidas se hacían mas fuertes… cerré los ojos con fuerza y acomodé una de mis manos en su espalda y otra en sus glúteos para que se acercara más a mí… sus manos sujetaban mis caderas con fuerza y sus jadeos chocaban en mi oído…

-Ed… más fuerte…- comencé a pedir… necesitaba que siguiera así… él hizo lo que le pedí y en segundos estuve mordiendo mi labio y con mi rostro deformado con gestos de placer por culpa de sus estocadas… sus manos se deslizaron a mis muslos y sentí como me embestía con mas fuerza… demonios, quería gritar, gemir cuantas veces quisiera su nombre pero sabía que podían escucharnos y sería vergonzoso…

-Bella… Dios… córrete conmigo bebe…- jadeó mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja… comencé a sentir su miembro palpitar en mi interior y es tan placentera calidez en mi vientre… empecé a jadear continuamente…

-Edward… uhmm ¡Ed!- gemí lo más bajo que pude y sus labios chocaron con los míos en medio de un bezo voraz y sentí como mi orgasmo llegaba al mismo tiempo que el de él…

Edward no dejó de besarme hasta que estuvo completamente listo para salir de mí y cuando lo hizo, me sostuvo contra él para seguir recorriendo mi espalda con sus manos… nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta el aire y él me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa preciosa la cual correspondí…

-¡apúrense!- Alice me hizo dar un salto de susto y después comencé a reír junto con Edward, tardamos en enjabonarnos lo menos que pudimos y después de veinte minutos salimos del baño, me vestí rápido con unos jeans cortos y un blusón azul muy bonito, seguramente era de Alice… me puse los zapatos de tacón alto que había usado ayer, me habían gustado mucho, eran negros y se veían bien… Edward vestía como siempre, casual y sexy con esa camisa desabotonada de arriba…

-vamos…- musitó con voz sedosa antes de besarme y tomar mi mano para ir a desayunar, toda la familia estaba ahí, mientras que los niños estaban viendo la televisión, sentados en el piso y comiendo cereal de chocolate, vaya, el favorito de Ethan…

-buenos días…- saludé…

-si, deben ser buenos verdad… con eso de que tú no estas traumada…- espetó Emmet bromeando, Alice soltó una risa pequeña y vino hacia mí, me hizo separarme de Edward y nos apartamos un poco de la gente…

-aun tenemos una charla importante…- dijo…

-Alice, no quiero hablar de…

-ya lo se, pero soy tu mejor amiga y… me preocupas… quiero saber si de verdad estas bien…

-si, lo estoy, de verdad, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero, no me siento triste o algo parecido…

-¿segura?- yo asentí con una sonrisa, ella se giró pero en segundo volvió a mi como si se le hubiera olvidado algo…- me da gusto que estés de nuevo con mi hermano…

-ok…- dije entre risas junto con ella, cuando volvimos al comedor, Edward me dio un beso bastante rápido para después sentarse a mi lado…

Desayunamos bastante rápido, sobre todo porque los niños venían constantemente a apurarnos para ir al cine…

-Ryan… no hagas eso…- escuchamos decir a Rosalie en medio de carcajadas… ya habíamos terminando de desayunar y estábamos arreglando algunas cosas en el comedor…- ¡Emmet!- gritó mi amiga, el pobre salió casi corriendo hacia donde estaba su esposa… después los escuchamos reír… de pronto, Blair llegó riendo al comedor con su tazón de cereal vacio…

-mi tío Emmet y Ryan están bailando… chistoso…- dijo mi bebe solo a mí, yo le sonreí…- ¿ya nos vamos mami?

-sip… ¿Quieres irte con tus tíos o con nosotros?- le pregunté…

-con nosotros… ¿verdad, princesa?- llegó Edward, como siempre la elevó por los aires mientras ella reía…

-si papi… - contestó…

-¿nos vamos ya?- preguntó Alice, todos dijimos que si y nos despedimos de Carlisle y Esme; obviamente Ethan y Blair se fueron con nosotros en el Volvo, Alice y Jasper junto con Ally y Rosalie y Emmet con Ryan… mientras iba en el auto no evité sentirme bastante contenta y completa… esta vez reíamos de nada y parecía como si mi sueño de una familia estuviera siendo una realidad, y lo era…

Cuando llegamos a la plaza, Edward tomó la mano de Blair y yo de Ethan, nos quedamos esperando en el área de juegos mientras los otros llegaban pero de un momento a otro me di cuenta que Edward simplemente no estaba en ese lugar…

-¿sucede algo?- le pregunté, él parpadeó un par de veces y me sonrió, obviamente estaba fingiendo…- ¿Qué pasa?

-nada, cariño…- sentenció y vio hacia donde estaban los niños…

-¿con quien discutías en la mañana?- pregunté recordando esa llamada que hizo en la madrugada, él me miró por el rabillo del ojo y después me contestó…

-llamé a Jared…

-¿Qué? Ed… te pedí que…

-Bella… vi la marca que tienes en la espalda, además… no solo es esa, tu hombro y tu costado… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Ese maldito imbécil te hizo daño…

-pero estoy bien ahora y… no quiero que te metas en problemas por su culpa, yo… te prometo que lo denunciaré y no me quedaré callada como una tonta pero por favor, solo déjalo…

-no es tan fácil…- musitó y colocó su mano sobre mi mejilla, yo me apoyé en ella… él solo me miraba preocupado y eso me provocaba temor…

-¿hay algo más, verdad?

-se irá de tu casa hoy… yo… si te parece, puedo irme contigo y los niños…

-quiero que estés con nosotros…- interrumpí… él sonrió…- somos una familia ¿recuerdas?

-si… lo se…- espetó bastante serio y me abrazó, apoyó su mentón sobre mi cabeza y aun tenía esa sensación de que algo andaba mal pero ya no quise preguntar… después de unos minutos llegaron los demás, me mantuve atenta a las reacciones de Edward pero no veía nada extraño, solo sonreía y se divertía con sus hermanos y los niños… ah… y también les compraba todo lo que llegaban a ver…

Íbamos caminando hacia el cine cuando recibí una llamada…

-¿Hola?

-¿divirtiéndote? - me congelé por completo en mi lugar y vi hacia todos lados, ¿Cómo demonios sabía que había salido?

-que… que es lo que quieres ahora…- espeté en voz baja y me quedé atrás de todos, no quería que Edward escuchara esto…

-que no puedo saludarte… ya no podemos ser amigos…

-eres un sínico, Jared… no somos nada y… lárgate de mi casa…

-no estoy en tu casa, linda, conseguí un departamento muy rápido y ya estoy ahí… pero o por eso dejaras de verme…

-yo creo que si… estas despedido, te quiero fuera de cualquiera de mis empresas y… te hundiré… vas a terminar refundido en la cárcel por lo que me hiciste…- él comenzó a reír…

-Edward ya me amenazó pequeña, esta mañana y ¿sabes? No me importa lo que me digan o hagan… él me conoce mejor que nadie y sabe que no doy nada por sentado… yo nunca salgo perdiendo Bella…

-¿entonces que quieres para dejarnos en paz?

-venganza…- su respuesta me causo escalofríos y no evité ver a las únicas personas que mas amaba en la vida, mis bebes y a Edward que estaba riendo con ellos mientras comían un helado…- no me gustaría dar a los angelitos que son tus hijos pero…

-no te acerques a ellos…- amenacé con voz ronca…

-no me provoques entonces, estúpida…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Te doy lo que sea pero… no te atrevas a tocarlos…

-nos mantendremos en contacto, Isabella… no se van a deshacer muy fácil de mí…- traté de contestar pero él ya había colgado; me llevé una mano a la cabeza e intenté calmarme, sentí una mano en mi hombro y di un respingo junto con un jadeo de nervios…

-lo siento…- se disculpó Jasper…- ¿estas bien?

-s…si…- fingí una buena sonrisa, él me entregó los boletos…

-vamos…

-si, gracias Jasper…- caminé a su lado hasta que llegamos a donde estaban los otros… pero antes de entrar… Alice jaló de mi brazo al mismo tiempo que jalaba a Rosalie…

-que… que te pasa…- esperó Rosalie sobándose el brazo, yo la miré confundida, Alice estaba hiperventilando… ¿Estaba nerviosa?

-oigan… ¿Qué no van a entrar?- inquirió Emmet… vi a Edward y a Jasper observarnos confundidos, ambos llevaban a los niños de la mano…

-en un minuto…- apunté…

-vamos en seguida…- espetó Alice y tiró otra vez de nostras para ir a una de las mesas del cine…

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunté a Alice un poco preocupada…

-estas pálida…- musitó Rosalie…

-chicas… son mis mejores amigas ¿cierto?- nosotras nos miramos y luego asentimos…- bueno, tengo una noticia importante que darles…- comenzó a respirar irregularmente y tanto Rosalie como yo no sabíamos ni que onda pasaba con ella.

-¿y bien?- presionó Rosalie…

-estoy embarazada…

-¡¿Qué?- espetamos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo… luego fue un shock y después gritos…

-eso… Dios, Alice…. ¡felicidades!- grité y la abracé…

-voy a ser tía otra vez… ¡si! ¡Alice!- Rose fue bastante efusiva y la abrazó con mas fuerza que yo mientras que la pobre Alice también trataba de procesar esa idea…- ¿ya lo sabe mi hermano?

-no…- contestó enrojecida…

-¿Cuándo le dirás?- pregunté, ella miró hacia el suelo…- ¿Qué?

-estoy nerviosa por decírselo… creo que fue imprudente…

-¿Qué? Claro que no, Ally tiene cuatro años, necesita un hermano…- apuntó Rosalie…- mujer insegura… dile a mi hermano ya…

-si, la apoyo…- apunté, Alice solo asintió y suspiró…

-¡Ey!- dimos un respingo cuando escuchamos la gutural voz de Emmet, nos hizo una seña de que fuéramos hacia él…

-vamos, Alice… solo dilo y ya…- le incité, ella asintió y pasó su manos por las inexistentes arrugas de su ropa.

Caminamos juntas hasta que entramos a la sala, creo que era el estreno de la película porque había mucha gente, mi pobre amiga estaba nerviosa, se notaba a simple vista… Rosalie se sentó a un lado de Emmet… yo a un lado de Edward, le sonreí a mis hijos cuando me vieron llegar.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- me preguntó en voz baja…

-es que Al…

-¡¿Qué cosa?- el gritó de Jasper me asustó y dejé de hablar, todos lo miramos sorprendidos y vimos a una Alice tímida y a un Jasper completamente en shock por la noticia, creo que mi amiga se tomó muy apecho el "solo dile"…

-por eso…- le susurré a Edward el cual se quedó igual de confundido que Emmet…

* * *

**Buenoo, hiice de todoo paraa actualiizar hoyy jajaja, ahora sii, creoo que el prooximo capii sera el viiernes, haré lo posible apra que sea antes pero no puedo prometer nada, ya viiene los examenes difiiciles...xD Dessenme duertee y graciias los que ya lo hiiceron, en fiin, graciias por sus reviewwws, apreciio bastante cada uno de ellos... por favor pasen a: **

**"Undisclosed Desires" **

**y comentenn plizzzz...!**

**En fiin, me despiido, kizezzz... !**

** P.D: cualquiier iidea que me den, yo tratoo de adaptarla pero eso de torturar a Jared lo siigo pensando jajajajaja...xD**

**CLICK EN EL LINKK AZUL DE ABAJIITOO! REVIEWSSS!**

**REVIEWWSSS !**


	42. No más

**=no más=**

**Bella POV…**

-cállense… nos van a sacar de la sala…- musitó Rosalie y la vi codear a su hermano…- no te comportes como idiota…- dijo más bajo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Edward en voz baja, eché un ultimo vistazo a Jasper y Alice, mi amiga solo mantenía la sonrisa mientras le explicaba como se había enterado, pero hablaban muy bajo, incluso Emmet era incapaz de escucharlos…

-te digo después…- le contesté a mi novio y él rodó los ojos antes de darme un beso rápido…

La película no duró mucho y cuando salimos del cine, Jasper no paraba de llenar a Alice de besos y ahora Ally también se había unido a los abrazos a su madre….

-que empalagosos son…- se burló Emmet y comenzamos a reír.

-¿Qué van a querer comer?- inquirió Alice bastante contenta y guiñándome, yo reí bajito al recordar que sus hermanos todavía no sabían nada…

-pizza…- contestó Ethan de inmediato…

-yo también quielo pizza…- esta vez fue Ryan, Edward y Emmet se rieron al ver el comportamiento tan similar entre sus hijos.

-pizza entonces…- musitó Rosalie y tomó la mano de su hijo para ir a la pizzería, como era una plaza grande, la zona de comida tenía una enorme área de juegos, donde los niños se fueron a divertirse mientras la comida llegaba a la mesa…

-¿ya me dirás que pasó?- inquirió Edward mientras me hacia cosquillas con su aliento en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-que Alice te lo diga… Alice… tus hermanos quieren saber la buena nueva…- dije en voz alta, Edward y Emmet que estaban sentados a un lado de mí, la miraron, Dios mío, ambos eran intimidante cuando estaban juntos pero Alice aun tenía esa sonrisa, obvio, había vivido toda su vid a lado de semejantes cosas…

-bien…- susurró y miró a Jasper… yo suspiré…- voy a tener un bebe.

Rosalie y yo miramos a nuestras respectivas parejas porque se hizo un silencio momentáneo, ¿Por qué demonios tenían que ser tan…?

-¿Cómo te atreviste a embarazar a mi hermana otra vez?- preguntó Emmet, aunque no se si lo dijo en broma…

-¿Qué no era suficiente con una?- le di un codazo a Edward por su respuesta; pero obvio no podía contradecir la emoción de la duende.

-ay por favor, tu… no me vengas con tu faceta de macho protector porque Rosalie es hermana de Jazz y… no se cuantas cosas le haces…- dijo Alice a Emmet y luego a punto a Edward…- y tú, tienes dos hijos, no hables.

-ey… no es mi culpa que yo si sirva…- contestó Edward y me sonrojé…Emmet se quedó callado.

-ok, ya… dejen de discutir, además… estamos muy felices por la noticia Alice… de verdad…- intervine. Vi como Edward miraba hacia el suelo y sonreía, entonces comprendí que su comportamiento había sido en broma.

-si, Alice, tal vez… Emmet y yo pronto tengamos otro bebe…. ¿verdad amor?- Emmet se atraganto con la bebida que estaba en su boca por lo que Rosalie dio y yo me reí, pero entonces Alice jugó la partida contra mí.

-¿y tú Bella? ¿No planeas tener otro bebe?- me atragante también, palidecí y comencé a toser en busca de aire… Edward solo apoyó su frente en la mano y mi amiga comenzó a reír al igual que los otros.

-amm… tengo dos… bueno… tenemos…- corregí…

-¿y que? Nosotros somos tres, Emmet, Edward y yo… y mira como tenemos una relación muy linda y de familia.

-claro, cierra la boca, Alice…- agradecí que Edward fuera el que contestara… después de eso cada quien se perdió en su charla.

-deberían ir a ver como están los niños…- musitó Rosalie en voz alta, Edward me miró extraño, yo me sonrojé, odiaba que él provocara eso.

-ya vuelvo, linda…- susurró antes de besarme, suspiré contra sus labios pero él se separó con una sonrisa maliciosa y se levantó de su silla para ir con los otros dos, me quedé embobada viendo como iba y en eso, Alice me arrojó una servilleta.

-entonces… ¿no hay planes?

-¿de que hablas?- inquirí haciendo la desentendida, aunque sabía a que se referían…

-no te hagas… ¿no han planeado tener otro bebe?- yo negué a la pregunta de Rosalie.

-Rose… acabamos de volver, es demasiado pronto y… tengo mucho trabajo…

-estarás embarazada mas pronto de lo que esperas o… él te pedirá matrimonio…- esta vez habló Alice… ¿matrimonio? Juró que palidecí otra vez…- bueno, hablamos luego, ya vienen.

Yo me quedé abrumada, incluso fui inconsciente cuando Blair y Ethan se acomodaron en la mesa, Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla y solo fui capaz de darle una sonrisa, lo que me dijeron las chicas si me había dejado pensando.

¿Matrimonio? ¿Edward me iba a pedir que me casara otra vez? Constantemente miraba de reojo a Edward, el cual estaba riendo por las cosas que hacían los niños, yo sonreí algunas veces pero no reí, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos… pero como siempre, algo debía interrumpirme, mi móvil comenzó a sonar y mi cuerpo se tensó solo de pensar en quien me llamaba, seguramente era él… saqué el teléfono y vi el numero, si, efectivamente, Jared me estaba llamando, desvié la llamada pero el teléfono siguió sonando, entonces Edward me quitó el teléfono de la mano y vi como su mandíbula se endurecía al ver quien me estaba llamando, me dio una mirada que me asustó y se levantó de la mesa con un ruido exagerado, todos se quedaron viendo…

-¿Edward?- lo llamé y me levanté de la mesa también para ir a donde se había ido, estaba en uno de los pasillos del restaurante, donde no había gente…

-no me importa… no te voy a dejar hacerlo… ponme a prueba Jared, sabes de lo que soy capaz...- fue lo ultimo que dijo y se guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo, yo me quedé ahí, solo esperaba que se calmara, no se si se había dado cuenta que estaba allí pero caminé lentamente hacia él, me miró con rudeza al principio pero después cambio su expresión, suspiré y llegué a él y lo abracé de la cintura sin dudarlo, su cuerpo estaba tenso pero me estreché más contra él… Edward suspiró y besó mi cabello…

-no hagas nada estúpido…- le pedí y lo vi a los ojos, él me sonrió, solo eso podía hacer, me paré de puntitas y comencé a besarlo, al principio no me respondió y sentí pánico, pero después mi espalda chocó con la pared y Edward se volvió insistente, tanto que comencé a jadear en busca de aire, su cuerpo no podía estar mas pegado al mío y eso me gustaba pero, lamentablemente, mi parte cuerda dijo que este no era el momento ni el lugar…

-E…Ed… espera…- jadeé y él dejó de besarme, su frente se apoyó en la mía…

-no es el momento ¿cierto?- yo asentí a lo que dijo…- no va a molestarte otra vez, Bella… eso si no quiere que le parta la cara y luego lo deje al borde la muerte…

-no quiero que hagas eso…- Edward resopló y me volvió a besar una ultima vez antes de separarse de mí y volver a donde estaban los otros…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya había pasado cerca de dos meses desde la última vez que fuimos al cine, aunque no habíamos vuelto a ir y salir en familia porque mi trabajo se había duplicado, incluso Jacob había parado de hacer sus visitas matutinas a mi oficina, él estaba tan ocupado como yo…

En cuanto a Edward y yo… bueno, las cosas no podían ir mejor, ya vivíamos juntos otra vez y nuestra relación seguía siendo buena, gran parte de eso se debía a mis dos pequeños angelitos que hacían feliz cada segundo de mi vida… lo único malo es que ya no podía visitar a Edward en el trabajo o él a mí, el hospital también era una caos, y más porque Edward había subido de puesto ahora que Carlisle había abierto otro hospital, mi novio era el medico a cargo y eso me hacia sentirme orgullosa de él y amarlo cada día más. Siempre esperaba llegar a casa para acomodarme a su lado y hacer lo que fuéramos a hacer…

-mañana hay tres reuniones Bella…- me avisó Ángela por el teléfono de la oficina…- y tienes visitas ¿le digo que pase?

-¿Quién es?- inquirí acomodando unos papeles en mi escritorio…

-dice que es un inversionista…- yo me quedé pensando…

-dile que pase…- avisé pero seguía confundida, pero entonces, la puerta se abrió y mi perfecto novio entró, levanté una ceja y le sonreí.

-¿inversionista? – bromeé, fui hacia él y no esperé a que él comenzara y comencé a besarlo, Edward me estrechó de la cintura con fuerza y comenzó a caminar hacia mi escritorio… _oh, oh_…

-salí temprano del trabajo hoy…- apuntó dándome besos en mi mentón y en los labios…- ¿estas ocupada?

-¿Qué plenas hacer?- inquirí con voz ronca y comencé a desabotonar su camisa…

-creo que ya tienes una idea…- me levantó del suelo y yo me acomodé sobre el escritorio, entonces recordé que tenía todo acomodado, así que lo empujé para que se separara y seguí empujándolo hasta que caímos en el sofá, me subí a horcajadas a su cuerpo y él de inmediato empezó a desabotonar mi blusa… después sentí sus manos deslizarse por mis piernas para subir mi falda, la cual era bastante ceñida…

-odio que uses esto…- me reí y me levanté para quitármela, vi como me miraba con ojos ardientes mientras la fina tela caía por mis piernas, caminé seductoramente hacia la puerta para poner seguro, no quería que nadie me interrumpiera ahora… después de quitarme la blusa me volví a acomodar sobre Edward, sus manos se apoyaron mis caderas y sus labios comenzaron a pasar por mi garganta… como era de esperarse, él me levantó junto con él y yo no esperé a quitar su maldito cinturón, ya estaba bastante excitada, Edward me estrechó contra él y sentí su erección contra mi vientre haciéndome jadear contra sus labios, me quitó mis bragas con muchas rapidez y nos giré para volverlo a empujar después de haber bajado su bóxer, me acomodé sobre él y choqué sus labios con los míos mientras me penetraba… sus manos buscaron mis caderas y yo comencé a moverme mientras él me guiaba con sus manos…

Ambos comenzamos a jadear muy pronto y yo gemía contra su boca…

-Ed…- jadeé eché mi cabeza hacia atrás por unos segundos, lo necesario para que Edward lamiera mi cuello, mordí mi labio para no gemir y aumente la velocidad de mis movimiento, ya no me movía en círculos, iba cada vez más rápido porque sentía esa placentera calidez concentrarse en mi vientre y los jadeos de Edward me mostraban que también estaba cerca…

-Bella… Dios… - Edward atrajo mi cabeza hacia él y me besó con violencia, me sentí muy cerca de me moví mas rápido, sentía el miembro de Edward palpitar con cada estocada y entonces gemí muy fuerte en su boca casi al mismo tiempo que Edward, mi espalda se arqueó y sentí mi cuerpo vibrar en cuanto me corría con fuerza casi al mismo tiempo que él… llevé un vaivén lento mientras la sensación se disipaba y apoyé todo mi cuerpo en su torso al final…

-eres maravillosa, amor… te amo…- susurró y atrajo mi rostro al suyo para besarme…

Nos separamos después de un rato y nos vestimos rápidamente, aunque al final estaba siendo victima de los besos otra vez, pero esta vez era más tierno… solo disfrutando de mí.

-te espero para irnos a casa ¿te parece?

-no tardo…- avisé…- solo voy a ver a Jake.

-que raro…- bromeó y yo reí, cogí los papeles que estaban en mi escritorio y caminé a prisa hacia la oficina de mi mejor amigo.

-hola, lobo…- lo saludé…- bueno, mejor dicho, adiós… solo venía a entregarte4 esto…

-oh claro, dame mas trabajo…- reí…- ok, lo reviso en casa… oye, Leah quiere dar una cena mañana.

-¿Cuál es el motivo?

-dice que es una sorpresa, pero… le gustaría que fueras, también Edward si quieres…

-ok… dile que ahí estaré…

-bien, también invitó a los otros, ya sabes, las amistades…- comenzamos a reír y me despedí con una abrazo y beso…

-nos vemos mañana, Edward me esta esperando.

-no hagan nada malo frente a los niños…- hice un gesto gracioso y me fui riendo de ahí. Cuando entré a la oficina, Edward estaba serio y mantenía la quijada apretada mientras mantenía mi móvil en las manos.

-creí que ya no te llamaba…- dijo con voz seria, entonces comprendí… ese maldito imbécil había llamado otra vez, después de casi dos meses, volvía a aparecer…

-no… no me había llamado antes… ¿Qué te dijo?

-nada, desvié la llamada…

-entonces… ¿Por qué estas así?

-por que me molesta, Bella…- aceptó, yo miré al suelo y suspiré, levantó mi mentón con dulzura… - ¿segura que no había llamado?- yo asentí y él besó mi frente…- ok, vamos.

-¿podemos ir primero a casa y luego por los niños? Debo recoger algo para Alice…- le pregunté a Edward, los niños en la mansión de sus abuelos y yo tenía un pequeño obsequio para mi amiga que ya cumplía otro mes de embarazo…

-esta bien…- apuntó y tomó mi mano mientras conducía hacia la casa; tardó solo unos minutos en llegar.

-espérame aquí, no tardo…

-¿no quieres que te acompañe?

-si no vuelvo en una hora, puedes buscarme… me pueden secuestrar…- bromeé sin saber en realidad lo que estaba por pasar… Edward rió bajito y yo caminé rápido hacia el interior; cuando encendí la luz vi un saco en el mueble de la sala y no era de Edward…

Caminé hacia allí y cogí la prenda y entonces, de la nada, alguien me tomó con fuerza de la cintura y me giró, la cabeza me dio vueltas por el movimiento…

-¿me extrañaste?- preguntó una voz bastante conocida para mí… antes de que pudiera contestar me empujó con fuerza hacia la pared y el golpe si dolió… solté un jadeo y él pegó su cuerpo al mío…

-s…suéltame…- dije con voz ahogada, me cogió de un brazo y cubrió mi boca mientras me llevaba hacia el sofá, caí en ese lugar y Jared se colocó en encima de mí…

-¿creíste que me iba a echar para atrás estúpida? Cuando aprenderán tu y el imbécil de Edward que conmigo nadie juega…- su mano estaba apretando mis mejillas y después con la otra hizo presión en mi garganta ¿Acaso planeaba matarme? Su mano hizo más presión y comencé a jadear…- ¿Qué crees que haga Edward cuando te encuentre muerta? ¿Irá por mí?- logré liberar uno de mis brazos y lo estiré para tomar un cenicero de cristal que estaba sobre la mesa de centro, pero no lo alcanzaba, cada vez sentía mas difícil tomar aire y cerré los ojos con fuerza y traté de empujarlo, Jared comenzó a reír y entonces alcancé el cenicero, con la poca fuerza que tenía lo golpeé en la cabeza, Jared soltó un grito y me dejó libre, pero cuando me levanté logró tomarme del tobillo… caí al suelo a un lado de él…

-¡Edward!- grité lo más alto que pude… luego, sentí la palma de su mano impactar en mi mejilla y mi cabello cubrió mi rostro mientras estaba jadeante en el suelo, Jared me jaló de los hombros y me hizo girar bruscamente… me sonrió victorioso pero entonces él lo quito de encima de mí…

Me hice hacia atrás y me apoyé en el sofá para levantarme, entonces los vi, dándose golpes el uno al otro mientras la desesperación comenzaba a dominarme… tomé el teléfono… hice lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho, llamar a la policía y encargarme de que ese maldito terminara hundido en la cárcel…

-háganlo pronto…- fue lo ultimo que dije y dejé caer el teléfono al suelo… vi como Edward tomaba a Jared de la camisa y comenzaba darle golpes en el abdomen con la rodilla…

-¿Jake?- lo llamé de inmediato, me estaba asustando.

-¿Qué pasa?

-ven rápido a casa… por favor…- dije entre sollozos… no terminé de hablar porque vi como Jared empujaba a Edward hacia al pared y luego lo golpeaba en el rostro… -Edward…- espeté en voz alta, mi novio lo volvió a empujar pero Jared se agarró de él y ambos cayeron sobre la mesa de cristal haciéndola añicos. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en llegar la maldita policía?

-basta… Edward…- comencé a gritar…

-nunca… ¡nunca! Vuelvas a acercarte a ella, imbécil… - dijo Edward antes de volver a patear a Jared en la cara…él bastardo quedó en el suelo jadeando…- te dije que no te metiera conmigo, Jared… me conoces mejor que nadie…- lo cogió de la camisa y volvió a golpearlo, esta vez, Jared se quedó en el suelo y casi no se movía, solo para maldecir y jadear, era todo lo que hacia…

Edward me miró y yo me asusté más cuando vi sangre en su rostro y su ropa estaba hecha un desastre… y vaya, finalmente llegó la policía, Edward me estrechó con fuerza…

-¿estas bien?- inquirió y yo solo asentí mientras hundía mi rostro en su pecho para aspirar su aroma y tranquilizarme… escuché como Edward le daba instrucciones a los policías y después se hizo silencio…- tranquila… todo esta bien…- decía mientras acariciaba mi espalda… escuché como alguien llegaba…

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Jacob a la defensiva.

-Jared…- espetó Edward…- todo esta bien, Bella, me encargaré de mantenerlo en la cárcel ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Qué le hizo?- inquirió mi amigo y sentí como colocaba su mano en mi hombro, Edward levantó mi rostro y su mirada destilaba odio al recorrer mi mejilla que ahora debía estar roja o con un cardenal purpura por el golpe…

-Jacob, por favor, llama a mi padre…- dijo Edward de la nada y entonces sentí como la habitación daba vueltas… cerré los ojos y me sentí débil…

-Ed…- jadeé…- Edward, no me siento bien…- musité muy bajo… abrí los ojos un poco y vi que me miraba preocupado…

-Bella… -susurró y sus manos sostuvieron con más fuerza mi cuerpo, sentía una pesadez enorme…-no… Bella… tranquila… abre los ojos…- solo solté otro jadeó y dejé mi cabeza apoyada en su brazo antes de que me perdiera por completo en la inconsciencia…

* * *

**Hoola otra vezzz, tiiempo siin estar por aquii jajaja, pero ya volvii...xD Buenoo, esperoo y les haya gustado el capii y lamento no haber podiidoo quemar a Jared o algo por el estiilo, eso era muy cruuel, no creen? En fiin, graciias por esperarr jejeej y tambiien por los reviewss, los agredescoo bastanteee^^! Noo tengoo muchoo que deciir poeque ya voy a estar actualiizando mas seguiido o esperoo jejeje, asii que ya me despiido, gracias por leerme, kiizezz... !**

**P.D: ¿que creen que le pase a Bella? Pasen a "Undisclosed Desires" y comenten plizzz^^!**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO! REVIEWSSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSS^^!**


	43. Peligro

**=Peligro =**

**Bella POV…**

¿Alguna vez se sintieron como si estuvieran paralizadas pero al mismo tiempo eran capaces de escuchar cualquier cosa? Bueno, en este momento, yo me sentía así…

Pero no estaba del todo inmóvil, simplemente era difícil reaccionar a mis impulsos, la verdad, no sabía en que lugar en me encontraba, pero fuera lo que fuera, era cómodo y también hacia frío… pero no tenía ese olor de hospital…

Inconscientemente, me giré en ese pequeño espacio que estaba bajo mi cuerpo, era una cama, de eso no tenía duda…

-¿Bella?- escuchar su voz fue prácticamente como si de la nada me sintiera mejor, suspiré y sentí su mano acariciar el dorso de la mía y luego entrelazar sus dedos con los míos…- ¿puedes escucharme amor? Todo esta bien, preciosa… estas a salvo…- susurró y una de sus manos acarició mi cabello, entonces solté otro suspiro y poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, al principio me costó mucho enfocarme en su rostro, había bastante luz, pero como lo dije antes, no era un hospital, era una habitación normal, pero no era mi casa…

-¿Ed?- mi voz sonó ronca y sentí que mi garganta raspaba… entonces vino una pregunta a mi mente ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?- que…

-shhh… las explicaciones son después, necesitas descansar…- su voz era dulce y su mano acariciaba constantemente mi cabello, entonces vi dos pequeñas marcas en su rostro, una era sobre su ceja y la otra era un moretón cerca de su pómulo izquierdo… como pude, coloqué mi mano sobre esa zona…

-lo siento…

-no tienes la culpa de nada, cariño…- sentenció y me sonrió hermosamente, yo parpadeé y traté de ver toda la habitación… Edward se dio cuenta de mi pequeña confusión…-estamos en casa de mis padres, Ethan y Blair están comiendo con sus primos… haz tenido a mi hermana al borde la histeria…- agregó con risas, yo solo sonreí…- Jacob estuvo contigo hace unas horas pero… surgió algo en la empresa, no te preocupes, él lo tiene todo bajo control.

-ok…- cerré los ojos…- ¿puedo ir a ver a los niños?

-nop… nada de esfuerzos, no en las próximas tres semanas…- me explicó con voz seria…

-¿Por qué? Es mucho tiempo…

-no quiero que corran riesgos…

-¿corran? ¿De que hablas?- inquirí y Edward me sonrió, vi sus ojos brillar y besó mi mano antes de hablar…

-amor… vamos a ser padres otra vez…- me quedé en shock por esa noticia y en un segundo me sentí completa… al mismo tiempo no lo podía creer porque… según yo me había estado cuidando, pero… me sentía feliz, se que tenía dos preciosos hijos pero… iba a ser mamá otra vez, tendría otro bebé de Edward y… -¿Bella?

-¿lo dices en serio?- pregunté todavía entre jadeos y aun sorprendida, él asintió…

-¿no estas feliz?- inquirió, yo asentí y apreté su mano, estaba más que feliz, pero había algo que me dejaba mal, ¿Por qué tenía que guardar reposo por tres semanas? ¿Había algo malo con mi bebé?

-Edward…- dije y mi voz sonó ronca… tenía miedo…- ¿mi bebé esta en peligro?

-n…no… todo irá bien, solo debes descansar… es solo por…

-no quiero que le pase nada…- comencé a llorar y él rápidamente se acomodó a mi lado y me abrazó…

-no voy a dejar que les pase nada… Bella…- acunó mi rostro entre sus manos…- te prometo que nada le va pasar ni a ti ni al bebé… lo juro, amor.

-todo es mi culpa ¿Verdad? Debí haberme dado cuenta que estaba embarazada desde antes… hubiera tenido más cuidado en todo…

-Bella, ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?- espetó y me besó en los labios solo por unos segundos…- solo tienes un mes, anoche te desmayaste y yo me asusté, por eso le pedí a Carlisle que hiciera análisis de todo, solo me lo ha dicho a mí.

-¿entonces nadie de la familia lo sabe? ¿Ni siquiera nuestros hijos?

-no… no aun…- susurró mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello…

-Alice se va a molestar si no le digo pronto…- dije entre risas, Edward también comenzó a reír- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

-toda la noche y medio día de hoy… no haz desayunado…- sentenció…- iré por tu desayuno…

-quiero ir contigo, no quiero estar aquí, prometo que... que no voy a hacer ningún esfuerzo, ni siquiera movimientos bruscos…

-¿Segura?- inquirió y yo asentí, entonces me sonrió y acercó su rostro, coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas y él me sujetó de la cintura antes de comenzar a besarme, esta vez si trató de profundizar pero cuando yo iba a responder ese movimiento, él se separó dejándome jadeante y comenzó a reír…

-eso no me parece gracioso…- musité un poco molesta…

-no me reía por ti, me reía de mi mismo…

-¿Por qué?

-¿recuerdas nada de esfuerzos? Amor… no puedo estar contigo en tres semanas y si lo considero mas conveniente, no puedo hacer el amor contigo durante más tiempo…- me mordí el labio por eso y después de cinco segundos también me reí.

-solo no hagas cosas de las cuales te arrepientas después, así que…- me dio un beso rápido para interrumpirme…

-solo hago cosas malas contigo y ahora no puedo…- hizo un mohín muy gracioso y después de eso me ayudó a levantarme, me di cuenta que tría puesta una pijama…- Alice me ayudó a cambiarte…- contestó mi pregunta mental, yo asentí y él muy gentilmente colocó su mano en mi cintura para ayudarme a caminar…

-¡mami!- Ethan fue el primero en llegar a mí y me rodeó las piernas con sus bracitos, Blair hizo lo mismo pero yo no me pude agachar para abrazarlos…

-oh por Dios, Bella…- venía diciendo Alice antes de abrazarme con fuerza, pero cuando hizo presión en mi cintura Edward la hizo hacia atrás…- ¿Cuál es tu problema?- inquirió la chica hacia su hermano…- Bella, me tenía tan preocupada…

-lo lamento… y… disculpa a Edward, solo me cuida…

-exacto… así que, nada de abrazos de ese tipo nunca más…

-¿Por qué?- miré a Edward y él me guiñó…

-dedúcelo hermanita…- dijo y le dio un golpecito en la frente, Alice arrugó el ceño y en uno de sus gesto infantiles le mostró la lengua a su hermano y me miró como si quisiera sacarme la verdad con la mirada…

-¿y bien?- inquirió mi amiga con una ceja levantada, mis hijos seguían allí y nos estaban mirando.

-Edward… yo creo que ya deberían saber…- dijo Carlisle que acababa de aparecer… vino hacia mí y él si apartó a Edward para darme un abrazo muy gentil…- felicidades Bella…

-gracias…- dije en voz baja y entonces vi a Alice con los ojos muy abiertos y viéndome a mí a Edward, a los niños y a mi abdomen antes de soltar un chillido y dar saltitos de emoción…

-¡Bella! ¡Vamos a tener bebes juntas!- gritó de emoción y otra vez fui victima de su abrazo, pero esta vez era suave…

-no, de hecho, tú tienes tres meses de adelanto…

-cierra la boca Edward…- me reí por lo que dijo Alice y algo llamó atención, olía ricas hamburguesas, oh no, dije en mi fuero interno, ahí venía los antojos y las locas combinaciones de comida que solía consumir cuando estaba embarazada…- no sabes lo feliz que estoy por t…

-¿hay hamburguesas?- interrumpí a Alice.

-si mami, mi tío Emmet las están haciendo en el jardín…- me dijo mi pequeña hija, yo le sonreí y escuché la risita de Esme…

-presiento que tenerlas juntas y con un bebe en camino será muy divertido…- dijo Esme y yo reí junto con Alice, en ese momento, el olor de la comida se hizo mas fuerte y simplemente no me pude resistir…

-voy a comer…- apunté y caminé hacia el jardín, al principio iba sola pero después tenía Edward detrás de mí, le sonreí al mismo tiempo que él me guiñaba, me detuve un momento y él entendió lo que quería, solo basto con un segundo para que yo estuviera suspirando contra sus labios…

-oigan, hay niños presentes… compórtense…- escuchamos decir a Emmet y nos separamos, entonces vi a Alice caminar rápido hacia Rosalie y a Jasper, Rose, como era de esperarse, soltó un grito parecido al de mi amiga y vino corriendo hacia mí…

-Bella, que alegría…- dijo y me abrazo, correspondí el gesto y le sonreí- muchas felicidades, también a ti Edward…

-gracias…- contestamos al mismo tiempo y yo me reí de eso.

-supongo que tienes hambre, es obvio, vamos… te encantará lo que Emmet esta haciendo…

-si lo se…- musité, caminé con Rose hacia donde estaba su esposo y me giré un poco para ver a donde se había ido Edward, lo vi caminar hacia el interior de la casa con su hermana a un lado, Esme iba detrás…- Emmy, te amaré si me das una de esas…- apunté a la enorme hamburguesa que estaba en su plato.

-¿segura? Es mortal…

-no me importa, mi bebe y yo estamos hambrientos, así que dame…- Rosalie comenzó a reír por mi comportamiento pero me dio igual, me fui a sentar a un lado de Jasper, el cual estaba haciendo cosquillas a su hija.

-linda pijama…- se burló al momento de sentarme…

-gracias…- espeté con la boca llena; estuve un rato con Jasper o mejor dicho, estuve casi todo el rato con él porque Edward no aparecía, tampoco Alice, Esme salió de la casa después de unos minutos y solo me sonrió, aunque no supe descifrar que quería decir esa sonrisa. Ethan y Blair llegaron a mi lado.

-mami… ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?- me preguntó Blair y yo de inmediato llevé mi mano a mi vientre.

-amor, no puedo… discúlpame…- dije con todo mi pesar.

-anda… juega con nosotros, nos vamos a meter a la piscina.

-¿Quién los va a cuidar?

-mi tío Emmet…- respondió Ethan.

-digamos que yo también los cuido, para que estés mas tranquila, Bella…- dijo Jasper a mi lado, yo le sonreí y me levanté del asiento, pero lo hice muy rápido y sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas, gracias al cielo, Jasper me sujetó de la cintura.

-será mejor que vayas a descansar, Bella…- musitó, yo asentí y la cabeza volvió a darme vueltas, llevé una mano a mi cabeza, ese mareo si había sido fuerte.

-Ethan… Blair, tengas cuidado en la piscina de acuerdo…- ambos asintieron y salieron corriendo, traté de tomar aire con calma pero no se porque, volví a ser presa de otro mareo…

-Jazz…- jadeé…- ¿puedes ayudarme?

-claro…- dijo sin pensar y me sujetó con firmeza para ir al interior de la casa…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Carlisle cuando pasamos a su lado.

-nada… solo… no me siento bien, necesito descansar.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?- inquirió… estaba a punto de contestar cuando un dolor punzante atravesó mi abdomen y me encogí un poco…- Bella… trata de respirar…- traté de hacerlo y sentí sus manos apoyarse en mis brazos, di otro paso, confiada que ya tenía la ayuda suficiente pero no era así, cuando mi pie toco el suelo, el simple movimiento de caminar me hizo soltar un jadeo porque el dolor se repitió…

-Carlisle…- jadeé y un pánico comenzó a dominarme, algo me estaba pasando, algo le estaba pasando a mi bebé y era por mi culpa, pude haberme quedado recostada, pero no lo hice…- duele mucho…- dije sin pensar y me volví a doblar de la espalda…

-Jasper, ayúdame a llevarla dentro…- espetó Carlisle y Jasper me levantó entre sus brazos pero ahora no jadeé, un gemido de dolor salió de mis labios y Jasper me miró disculpándose, cerré los ojos con fuerza y no aparté mis manos de mi vientre, como si eso ayudara a que no le pasara nada a mi muy pequeño bebe…

-¿Dónde esta Edward?- inquirió Jasper.

-salió con Alice… dijo que no iba a demorarse… oh Dios… Carlisle, esta muy pálida…- decía Esme, el miedo se hizo mas grande y el dolor igual, cuando llegamos a la habitación, Jasper me colocó en la cama con mucho cuidado y yo de inmediato me acomodé en posición fetal.

-mi bebé… Carlisle… me duele mucho…- comencé a llorar y abrí los ojos, Carlisle traía un maletín en sus manos y Jasper seguía allí, lo cual agradecí…- ¿Qué me esta pasando? Carlisle…

-todo esta bien, Bella…

-no… no esta bien… algo le pasa a…- mi frase fue interrumpida por un pequeño gritó emitido por mí y la mano de Jasper sujetó con fuerza la mía.

-llama a Edward…- dijo Carlisle con voz autoritaria y nada tranquila…- dile que es urgente.- no se a quien se lo dijo porque tenía los ojos cerrados otra vez.

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió Jasper y al momento sentí un pinchazo en el brazo.

-es mejor que este dormida…- fue lo único que contesto el otro, abrí solo una vez más los ojos y dejé mi mano apoyada en mi vientre antes de quedar en la inconsciencia.

**Edward POV…**

-¿segura que este es lindo?- le pregunté a mi hermana mientras sostenía el anillo en mi mano.

-es bellísimo, le va a encantar… además, de los cinco que pediste, este es el mejor.

-confiaré en ti.

-si no lo hicieras, ¿para que me trajiste a ayudarte?- inquirió en broma, yo le di un beso en la mejilla y fui a pagar- ¿Cuándo le harás la pregunta?

-esta noche… - dije sin pensar, esta vez no había nada que me lo impidiera y sabia que era el momento.

-genial…- dijo mi hermana con voz ahogada y tratando de contener su grito de emoción.

Cuando íbamos hacia el auto, Alice tuvo uno de esos extraños antojos y tuvimos que pasar a la tienda de donas porque la mujer quería una con chocolate y un té… me iba riendo con mi hermana y de vez en cuando, viendo el pequeño bulto que se veía en su vientre, no pude evitar pensar en Bella cuando la viera de esa manera…

-todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás… ella se va a poner feliz cuando le pidas matrimonio…

-¿tu crees?- pregunté inseguro.

-por supuesto…- dijo muy confiada y mi móvil comenzó a sonar, aproveché que era el alto para contestar.

-es tu madre…- bromeé y ella rió…- dime mamá.

-Edward, debes venir a casa, algo esta pasando que Bella…- sentí como mi cuerpo se helaba cuando dijo eso y solo una frase fue coherente en mi cabeza _el bebe_…

Aceleré y dejé el móvil en el asiento. Alice me miró asustada pero se que entendió muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

Llegamos a casa y Alice bajó del auto después que yo, pero no me quedé a esperarla, corrí hacia el interior y subí las escaleras, mi mamá estaba afuera de la habitación.

-los niños están afuera, con Rose y Emmet…- lo dijo muy preocupada y eso no ayudo a mi animo, entonces entré en la habitación, Jasper estaba a un lado de Bella y mi padre estaba examinándola.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta que vi su rostro, aun tenía la mueca de dolor pero estaba dormida.

-papá…- jadeé, Jasper colocó su mano en mi hombro y entonces Carlisle se separó un poco de ella para tomar mi hombro e indicarme que me apartara un poco…- dime que n…

-hijo…- me interrumpió y lo dijo con voz van cansada y pensé lo peor…- quiero que tomes esta noticia de la forma mas tranquila posible ¿de acuerdo?

-¿de que hablas?- inquirí bastante asustado y la observé… rogué que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, no eso… no para ella…

-hay… hay mucha posibilidad de que… ella pierda al bebe…- miré a Bella de inmediato y jadeé, un nudo se formó en mi garganta y solté el aire abruptamente, esto… simplemente no podía estar pasando…

* * *

**Hoola, aquii ando de nuevoo...xD Ojala yy les haya gustado el capiitulo, al princiipiio estuvoo normal pero deespues, llegó el drama y creeanlo, siigue el drama jajaja, porque, como sabrán, ahora no salió Jake jajaja, extrañé un capiitulo sin JAcob, pero bueno, ya lo recompensaré despues, haber diiganme, creen que Bella pierda al bebe? les diigo que el siguiiente capp todaviia no esta escriito, todo puede cambiiar jajaja...^^! Respecto al fiinal del Fic, pues, creo que ya quedan pocos capiitulos, pero no crean que solo tres, nopp, aun da para mas jajaja, por favor siigan mandando sus reviews, de verdad, miil graciias por ellos, me dan animos para escribiir jejeje, en fiin me despiido no sin antes pedirles, rogarles e implorarles que pasen a: **

**"Undisclosed Desires" **

**y lo comenten... me voy, los kiiero, kiizezz... !**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO! REVIEWSSS!**

**REVIEWSSS !**


	44. Bipolar

**=Bipolar=**

**Edward POV… **

Pasé el resto del día en esta habitación, solo observando a Bella, viendo su rostro y los gestos que hacía mientras dormía, mi hermana había venido a verla hace unos minutos y me avisó que los niños ya estaban acostados y a punto de dormir.

-llamé a Jacob, él… viene para acá con Leah…- dijo antes de salir, yo no fui capaz de contestarle, no había lugar en mi cabeza para mis estúpidos desplantes, ahora solo era Bella y mi bebe.

¿Cómo demonios había pasado esto? ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que Bella llegó a tener este riesgo? Por más que buscaba algo, simplemente no lo encontraba, todo había comenzado la noche pasada, cuando casi maté a Jared… pero, ella… él le había hecho algo antes de que yo llegara, ¿Qué tal si el maldito bastardo intento golpearla? O… preferí no pensar en esa opción, pero sabía que era la más cercana y ahora solo deseaba asesinar a ese maldito perro, hacerlo pagar por lo que ahora estaba provocando…

-tienes que ser fuerte, amor…- susurré mientras acariciaba su cabello y mantenía mi mano entrelazada a la suya…- voy a cuidarte, siempre será así…

Cuando me incliné para besarla, alguien tocó la puerta, suspiré y entonces Jacob entró, no lo miré, no necesitaba hacerlo.

-Carlisle me dijo la situación…- dijo en voz baja y acercándose.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirí y al fin levanté la cara para verlo, parecía que estaba preocupado de verdad.

-Edward, se que no somos los mejores amigos y… en realidad, yo en ocasiones te odio pero…quiero a Bella y tus hijos, ellos tanto Leah son muy importantes para mí y… aunque tengamos discusiones la mayor parte del tiempo, quiero que… sepas, que, no se como pero… yo estoy aquí para cualquier cosa… no quiero que algo le suceda a Bella o al bebe…- dejé de verlo a los ojos y miré a Bella, vi como hizo un gesto de dolor y se removió, mientras yo estaba aquí, solo observándola, sin hacer nada porque no tenía nada que hacer, el sentido de impotencia comenzó a molestarme y me provocó temor al mismo tiempo saber lo cerca que estaba de perder a mi hijo o a ella… sin saber cuando, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir…

-esta muy cerca de perder al bebe…- dije con voz ahogada, choqué su mano con mi frente y sentí la mano de Jacob sobre mi hombro.

-¿Qué tan grande es el riego?

-muy grande… el mas mínimo esfuerzo puede…- no terminé de hablar, no quería ni pensar en eso.

-¿Cómo demonios ocurrió eso? Ella…

-anoche… ella debió asustarse cuando estaba golpeando a Jared.

-¿solo con un susto?

-n…no… Jacob, antes de que yo entrara a la casa, él le hizo algo…- sentencié, vi como él se iba hacia el otro lado de la cama y observaba a Bella con enojo contenido, justo como yo me sentí cuando tuve en la mente esta posibilidad- él pudo haberla…

-voy a matarlo… - me interrumpió, yo sonreí con amargura y acaricié la mejilla de mi ángel.

-eso no es lo importante ahora… - miré a Jacob…- ella aun no sabe el peligro que corre y no se como decirle… no se cual sea su reacción.

-yo estaré aquí, es fuerte, ella va a… comprender.

-eso espero…- contesté y bese el dorso de su mano. No dijimos más, Jacob se acomodó en el asiento que estaba del otro lado de la cama mientras yo mantenía mi cabeza apoyada cerca de su brazo y no dejaba de acariciar su mano que tenía sostenida.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, tal vez fueron horas o solo minutos pero gracias al silencio, ese tiempo se me hizo realmente eterno, hasta que sentí su mano removerse y me giré a verla de inmediato.

-¿Bella?...- susurré y llevé mi mano a su frente, ella suspiró y la vimos mover su mano libre hacia el vientre, me aclaré la garganta…

Me levanté del asiento y esperé a que abriera los ojos, al principio solo parpadeó mientras intentaba ubicar el lugar, cuando me miró le sonreí.

-hola…- susurré y ella sonrió levemente- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-cansada…- dijo en un susurró y se dio cuenta que Jacob también estaba allí…- Jake… ¿Qué… haces aquí?

-venía a darte diversión porque tu novio no hace un buen trabajo…- logró que ella riera, poco, pero fue suficiente para que me sintiera mejor.

-gracias… Ed… lo lamento.

-¿de que te disculpas?- inquirí con una sonrisa amarga.

-de moverme…

-no te preocupes…- me incliné y le di un beso rápido, cuando me separé me miró extraño.

-dime que sucede… ¿Cuál es el problema?

Jacob y yo nos miramos durante unos segundos, era obvio que tenía que darle la noticia ahora.

-amor, s…si, hay un problema pero, promete que lo tomarás con calma…- ella asintió a lo que le dije…- bien…- tomé su mano y Jacob solo esperó…- aun no sabemos cual es la razón pero… hay un riesgo de que… no logres tener al bebé…- hizo una mueca de dolor y miró a Jacob, el cual de inmediato colocó su mano sobre su brazo, Bella me miró y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Querías que tomara con calma esa noticia?- inquirió entre sollozos…

-Bella, se que es grave pero… esto tiene solución, solo tienes que… guardar reposo y hacer lo que Edward te diga, no tienes porque pensar en el trabajo, yo me pondré a cargo ¿de acuerdo?- decía Jacob y Bella solo lloraba.

-no es tan fácil…- espetó.

-todo va a salir bien, Bella… no harás esfuerzo durante los próximos tres meses, después de eso… no habrá mas riesgo…- musité pero ella solo jaló su mano y se acomodó en posición fetal…-¿te duele algo?- pregunté preocupado.

-quiero estar sola…- sollozo.

-no creo que s…

-solo váyanse…- dijo en voz alta e interrumpiendo a Jacob, Bella cerró los ojos y siguió llorando sin ver a nadie.

-voy a estar detrás de esa puerta…- dije pero ella no contestó. Jacob me dio un golpe en el hombro y salió, suspiré una ultima vez…- te amo…- fue lo ultimo que dije y me dirigí a la puerta, la cerré con lentitud y después me pegué a la puerta, caí al suelo y me quedé sentado en ese lugar… escuché pasos que venían hacia acá y Jasper apareció…

-¿necesitas compañía o tal vez desahogarte?- yo asentí y el se acomodó enfrente solo para esperar a que hablara…

**Bella POV…**

3 2 1…

-¡¿Bella?- gritaba Edward golpeando la puerta de nuestra habitación justo cuando terminé mi cuenta regresiva, suspiré u caminé hacia allí dejando mi peine en el tocador.

-estoy bien…- dije con voz cansada y abrí la puerta, él de inmediato llevó su mirada hacia mi vientre abultado después de esos horrorosos tres meses en los que pensé iba a perder a mi bebé, durante ese tiempo, Edward y mis hijos se habían convertido en mis guardaespaldas, sobre todo porque mi novio les había dicho que mientras me vieran moverme debían ir corriendo a avisarle, eso no fue bueno porque no tenía muchos momentos sola.

-lo siento, pero… son solo…

-no importa que sea… ya deberías dejarme sola, hay momentos en los que lo necesito ¿no crees?

-ya discúlpame…- dijo y me abrazó de la cintura, acomodé mi cabeza sobre su pecho y suspiré…

-amm… ¿podremos ir a casa de Jacob? Ya van dos invitaciones a las que no asistimos y eso no me gusta.

-Bella, no íbamos porque necesitabas estar en reposo pero… puede que, si vayamos ahora ¿Cuándo dijiste que era?

-mañana…- dije y me paré de puntitas para besarlo, él me estrechó mas contra él y mis brazos rodearon su cuello para estar mas cerca, Dios, extrañaba tanta hacer el amor con él que tan solo con un simple beso como este sentía que ya estaba en el cielo, o tal vez era porque mi cuerpo era sensible a todo mientras estaba embarazada.

-suficiente…- susurró y se separó, yo hice un mohín…- no quiero hacer algo de lo cual me arrepienta después así que, mejor no…- comenzó a reír cuando vio mi cara y caminó hacia el closet para sacas ropa limpia…- ¿quieres ir conmigo por los niños?- preguntó.

-si…- dije sin pensarlo…- y… amm… Ed… ¿podrías comer donas?- lo escuché reírse y se giró para verme divertido.

-¿antojos nuevos?- inquirió y yo asentí…- claro, todo lo que quieras, amor.

-yumi…- bromeé y comencé a arreglarme.

Después de un rato estábamos saliendo de la casa, llevaba una blusa suelta de la cintura para que no se notara tanto mi estado, la prensa aun no lo sabía y yo no quería estar en el ojo publico, no mientras Edward y yo estábamos en tramites legales en contra de Jared, el cual estaba condenado a estar en la cárcel por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué es esto?- inquirí cuando vi una bolsita blanca cerca del tablero del auto, él lo miró por un momento y sonrió…

-luego lo verás…- dio y antes de que yo lo tomara, él se adelantó, pero cuando lo metió en su bolsillo, vi algo negro, entonces la curiosidad entró…

-quiero verlo ahora…- musité molesta.

-no, ¿podrías ser paciente?

-Edward… ¿Sabias que no es bueno negarle algo a una embarazada?- él respondió con una risa.- no es gracioso, nunca me haz visto molesta mientras un bebe esta en mi interior así que no me provoques.

-Bella, sabes que no te mostraré que es, incluso si me amenazas.

-pues… entonces… no me importa, por mí, quémalo o, trágatelo…- resoplé y el volvió a reír, entonces me enojé más…- estúpido.

-gracias, amor… yo también te quiero.- no le contesté más y simplemente miraba hacia el camino.

Finalmente llegamos a la escuela, ya había niños saliendo con sus respectivos padres, cuando Edward me ayudó a salir, yo me movió por mi misma, a modo de que él no me tocara, pensé que le incomodaría mi ánimo, pero él comenzó a reír, de esa forma que tanto me gustaba.

-hola, hermano… Bella, que bueno verte…- saludó Emmet que por casualidad también vino a recoger a Ryan.

-hola, Em…- dije secamente y vi hacia el interior para cuando los niños llegaran…

-¿mi hermano te hizo enojar? Deberías ser mas considerado Edward…- le di una hermosa sonrisa Emmet y le saqué la lengua a Edward y otra vez ser rió de mí; entonces escuché los grititos de mis do pequeños angelitos… me giré para verlo, venían corriendo junto con sus primos.

-mami…- gritó Ethan y me abrazó de las piernas.

-hola, vaquero… ¿te divertiste en la escuela?- pregunté mientras me agachaba, ahora ya podía hacerlo pero tenía que ser muy cuidadosa; Ethan asintió a mi pregunta y cuando tomé su mano para levantarme, fue cuando descubrí a un estúpido tipo con una cámara en la mano, que estaba tomándonos fotos…

-¿Edward?- le llamé y él vino hacia mí con una sonrisa, le hice un gesto con la mirada acerca de que nos estaban observando y él hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-vamos… Emmet, nos vemos luego, adiós Ryan, Ally…

-adiós tío…- contestaron al mismo tiempo, les di un beso a ambos y esperé a que Edward acomodara a los niños en la camioneta.

-creí que ya no era interesante para los medios…- espeté un poco molesta…

-no te molestes por eso… ¿aun quieres tus donas?

-¡si!- grité entusiasmada mientras comenzaba a saborear esa rica comida; bajamos juntos e incluso comimos ahí, a un lado de la tienda había un restaurante, como era de esperarse; mis hijos comenzaron a pedir lo primero que veían y Edward los complacía, al final, llevábamos tres globos de gas dentro de la camioneta, una caja de chocolates, eso también lo había pedido yo y estuvo a punto de comprarles un perro en la tienda de mascotas, afortunadamente logré convencerlo que no era buena idea…

Decidimos pasar la tarde en familia y lo hicimos viendo películas en casa…

Los niños se acomodaron en los asientos más pequeños, que eran los que estaban mas cerca de la pantalla, cuando me senté en mi lugar, Edward de inmediato me rodeó de la cintura con su brazo.

-¿no necesitas nada?- inquirió cerca de mi oído, lo cual me provocó escalofríos, negué y ladeé mi cabeza para poder besarlo… antes de tocar sus labios, sonreí y su mano se posó en mi mejilla para después besarme con ternura, coloqué mis manos sobre su torso y traté de profundizar, comencé a besarlo con mas ímpetu y coloqué mi mano sobre su mejilla, Dios, lo extrañaba tanto pero sabía que no podíamos hacer nada hasta que Carlisle nos dijera que ya no había peligro, pero Edward era capaz de seguir sin tocarme si quiera porque tenía mas fuerza de voluntad que yo obviamente y le preocupaba lo que le fuera a pasar a nuestro bebe y a mí…

-te extraño…- susurró con voz ronca contra mis labios y yo sonreí.

-ya pasaron tres meses…- dije juguetonamente y él comenzó a reír, entonces se separó y ahora solo acariciaba mi rostro…

-no hasta que no haya mas riesgo ¿de acuerdo?

-¿seguro que solo es por eso?- inquirí casi con lágrimas en los ojos, ahí estaba yo, siendo dominada por mis momentos bipolares de mujer embarazada.

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó en voz baja porque los niños estaban viendo la película, pero ellos no podían vernos…

-¿Qué tal si solo usas esa excusa?

-Bella… ¿De que estas hablando, amor?- preguntó entre risas…

-¿todavía te gustó?- pregunté con voz rota, él se mordió el labio para no reírse y chocó su frente con la mía…

-¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

-que no hemos hecho el amor por mucho tiempo y… estoy gorda…

-Bella…- comenzó a reír bajito…- ay amor, eso no importa…- dijo y me abrazó con fuerza besando mi frente…- no lo hemos hecho por simple seguridad pero yo estoy al borde de la locura por eso, cariño… ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que ya no me gustas?- preguntó y yo empecé a llorar, odiaba estos momentos bipolares…- no… Bella, no llores, por favor, de verdad… me gustas mucho, eres completamente perfecto, siempre lo serás…

-¿de verdad?- inquirí entre lágrimas…

-de verdad…- contestó y me volvió a besar, seguí apoyada en su regazo y se podría decir que no puse atención a la película porque cinco minutos después ya estaba sumida en la inconsciencia…

_- Edward…- estaba jadeando contra su cuerpo mientras él me llenaba de besos, mis manos recorrían su pecho mientras él entraba con mucha lentitud en mí, mordí mi labio para no comenzar a gemir pero quería hacerlo…_

_-Bella…- dijo con esa voz endemoniadamente erótica que me hacia perder casi todo sentido de cordura y comenzó a moverse… sus manos acariciaban mis piernas y sus embestidas se hacían mas rápidas… yo ya no me permitía callar, dejaba que los jadeos salieran de mi boca aunque fueran casi gritos de placer, no me importaba…_

_-Edward… más…- pedí y él lo hizo, sus brazos me estrecharon con mas fuerza y me sentí muy… muy cerca tanto que sentía una calidez muy grande en mi abdomen… _

-_Bella…-_ repetía…- _Bella_… Bella…- decía una y otra vez pero yo no llegaba, luego descubrí porque…- ¿Bella?- lo escuché mas claro y yo abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con ese par de orbes esmeralda viéndome con una hermosa sonrisa, yo ya no estaba en la sala de cine, ahora estaba sobre mi cama y abrazando una almohada…- ¿quieres que te traiga la cena?- inquirió y vi como se aguantaba la risa.

-¿Qué hora es?- inquirí un poco desubicada.

-las nueve…- apuntó, llevé mis manos a la cabeza ¿Cómo demonios era capaz de dormir tanto?- ¿se pude saber que soñabas?

-¿Por qué?- inquirí sonrojada, Edward se rió de mi aspecto…

-porque repetías mi nombre incontables veces y te retorcías de manera sugestiva contra la inocente almohada…- se burló y yo oculté mi rostro.

-lo siento…- dije con un hilo de voz, Edward clocó su mano sobre mi mejilla y se subió a la cama para acomodarse muy cerca de mí, quito la almohada de mi lado y juro que sus intenciones no eran solo de dormir ahora, creo que mis ojos brillaron y mi corazón di un brinco al saber lo que posiblemente iba a pasar…

-hablé con papá y… ya no hay mucho riesgo…- sonreí con malicia y enrede mis manos en su cabello antes de besarlo…- ¿quieres seguir en ese sueño?

-me gustaría…- admití con voz sedosa y Edward comenzó a besarme, sus brazos se apoyaron a cada lado de mi cuerpo para que yo no soportara ni un gramo de su peso, comencé a desabotonar su camisa y él profundizó nuestro beso, se separó un poco de mí para ayudarme a quitarme los jeans…

-te deseo tanto, Bella…- jadeó cuando atacó mis labios de nuevo, él se giró y yo quedé a horcajadas sobre él, sus manos se deslizaban por mis piernas y mi espalda, me hizo falta el aire y comencé a jadear pero cuando estaba a punto de sacarme la blusa, nos interrumpieron…

-¡mami, que haces aplastando a mi papi!- gritó Blair y yo solté un jadeo bajo antes de quitarme de Edward, se que yo estaba completamente roja y Edward estaba casi igual…

-mami, no podemos dormir…- sentenció Ethan que venía detrás de su hermana, como si nada hubiera pasado, Blair se acomodó entre nosotros y Ethan a un lado de mí… gracias al cielo, Edward y yo todavía estábamos con ropa…

-¿Por qué no pueden dormir?- inquirí…

-tenemos miedo…- dijo Ethan y se acurrucó a mi lado, miré a Edward y él me guiñó…

-bueno, entonces, duerman con nosotros…- dijo Edward y se movió no se como para alcanzar mis labios y susurrar a mi oído…- habrá tiempo después amor…

Yo suspiré y me acomodé en la cama para quedarme toda resignada y somnolienta otra vez, me dormí muy pronto para mi propio gusto…

* * *

**Holaaa gentee! como estan? Esperoo que muyy biien jejeje, acaboo de termiinar el cap, disculpen no haber actualiizado antes pero andaba ocupada... miiren, ahy cosas que deciir jajaja, creooo que los prooximos capiitulos, a partir de esto, ya no tendrán tanto drama como de costumbrre porquee... el Fic ya esta llegando a su fiin y pues, solo faltan dos o tres capitulos para el fiinal, entonces, ya no hay muchos problemas, me iimagino que ya saben el unico sucesoo grande que falta por venir, que sería la... chan chan cha chan... jajaja... yy pues, esa es la razon por la quee los capiitulo ahora seran mas de tipo relax, ya no muchooo drama... pero que creen? ya tengo en mente otro Fic, aparte del de Undisclosed Desires; pero tengo un problema, ese fic va a ser un poco mas juvenil y yo no he escriito un Fic que sea de esa forma, los otros dos que escribii eran de Edward y Bella adultos, no jovenes como el que estoy comenzando y tengo un poco de paniico que no les vaya a gustar...;/ Pero bueno, aun falta un poco paraaa subiirlo a FanFic, ademas de que tengo otra iidea, esa seria de un Edward vampiro, de la epoca antigua o algo asii y, es malo, mmmuuuuuy malo...xD Comoo seaa, soloo tengo escriitos dos capiitulos y no se cual subiir, solo me estoy enfocando en termiinar este Fic y avanzar y conesguiir mas reviewss con:**

** "Undisclosed Desires" **

**asii que pasen y comentenlo porfiizzz...xD**

** bueno, no tengo mas que deciir, solo quee los veo en la prooxima actualizacionn...!**

**CLICK EN EL LINKK AZUL DE ABAJITOOO^^! REVIEWSSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSSS ...!**


	45. Nuevo Cullen

**=Nuevo Cullen=**

**Bella POV…**

-Edward… ¿Edward?- estaba llamándolo en la noche a mi pobre novio, creo que era media noche, pero mi bebé tenía hambre y quería helado de limón con una malteada de chocolate, tan solo de pensar en eso se me hacía agua la boca; ya tenía cinco meses de embarazo y mi mejor amiga Alice ya iba para los nueve, estaba muy feliz por ella pero de alguna u otra forma, sentía lastima por Jasper, él nos había contado que Alice, una noche lo hizo despertarse e ir creo que a las afueras de la ciudad por un antojo, Edward se rió a mas no poder de eso, lo malo, es que él no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera… por cierto, nuestra vida sexual, gracias al cielo ya todo lo poderoso, ya había vuelto, solo que debíamos ser muy silenciosos por los niños…- ¿Edward?

-uh hum… como quieras…- dijo todavía dormido y yo me reí… seguí moviéndolo del hombro, Dios, cada vez quería mas mi nieve…

-¿Edward? Vamos, despierta…- resoplé y decidí que esto era una batalla perdida, así que simplemente me levanté de la cama y me vestí con mi ahora usada ropa de maternidad, de todas formas, mi embarazo ya era publico y no había nada que esconder…- voy a salir ¿de acuerdo?

-a…aja…- volvió a murmurar y yo tomé las llaves de la camioneta, chequé el reloj, eran casi las cinco de la madrugada, no sería difícil encontrar un lugar de servicios las 24 horas; manejé con mucho cuidado hasta que llegué a una cafetería abierta, no me importó la marca ni nada, simplemente pedí mi malteada y mi nieve, creo que me tarde media hora en todo esto antes de volver a casa… cuando estacioné la camioneta afuera, vi que la luces de la habitación, la sala y la cocina estaban prendidas… suspiré…

Cerré de un portazo la puerta y me arrepentí, no quería despertar a los niños.

-¡¿en que demonios estabas pensando?- gritó Edward que venía bajando las escaleras, yo lo miré ceñuda y di un sorbo a mi malteada.

-lo siento, era urgente…- me excusé con una sonrisa, pero él me miraba feo.

-¿una malteada es urgente? Bella… demonios, pudo haber pasado algo, debiste haberme llamado.

-lo hice…- susurré y sentí un nudo en la garganta porque no me gustaba que él me gritara.

-¿sabes lo que sentí cuando no te encontré en la casa? Maldita sea, no hagas eso…- y ahí las lágrimas comenzaron a salir…

-deja de gritarme…- espeté y pasé a su lado, directo a la cocina, Edward me siguió…- yo te llamé pero no quise despertarte por completo, disculpa por ser una irresponsable y estúpida si crees eso…- musité entre lágrimas.

-no… Bella, lo siento, por favor no llores…- trató de abrazarme pero me alejé.

-voy a acostarme, no me siento bien…- espeté porque ahora tenía nauseas, dejé las cosas que había comprado en el comedor y caminé hacia las escaleras.

-¿Bella? Amor, lo siento, no quería gritarte…- le cerré la puerta en la cara y sin quitarme la ropa me metí en la cama a llorar… la cama se hundió a mis espaldas y el brazo de Edward se acomodó en mi cintura para que su mano acariciara mi vientre abultado…- lamento gritar, preciosa…- besó el lóbulo de mi oreja y no evité suspirar…- no lo vuelvas a hacer, me da pánico cada vez que estas sola.

-no era necesario gritarme… no me gusta que lo hagas…- sollocé y él me hizo girar para quedar frente a frente.

-no lo vuelvo a hacer…- acarició mi mejilla y comenzó a besarme…- te quiero, preciosa…- sonreí contra sus labios y me apoyé en su pecho, Edward colocó su barbilla sobre mi frente y cerré los ojos.

Sentí como si solo hubiera dormido por diez minutos cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, me removí en la cama junto a Edward pero alcancé el aparato…

-¿hola?- contesté adormilada.

-¿Bella?- era Rosalie…- Alice quiere verte…

-¿para que?

-_dile que venga… Jasper, muévete_…- escuché que decía mi amiga del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirí y me levanté, Edward se talló los ojos y me observó…

-Alice tiene contracciones, ya va a nacer mi sobrino…

-oh por Dios…- espeté y me levanté rápido de la cama…- vamos para allá, nos vemos…- arrojé el teléfono y corrí como pude hacia la habitación de los niños para despertarlos, no iba a dejarlos solos…- ¿Blair, Ethan, vamos pequeños?- ellos comenzaron a tallarse los ojitos hasta que me sonrieron…- vamos a ir a ver a su nuevo primito así que arriba.

-¿el hermanito de Ally?- inquirió Blair, yo asentí y de inmediato de levantaron. Salieron corriendo de la habitación y los vi ir directo a la nuestra, luego salieron junto con un Edward con los ojos desorbitados y la chaqueta mal puesta.

-¿la llamada si era de Alice?- inquirió sorprendido…

-de Rose… pero… ¡vas a ser tío otra vez!- pasé canturreando a su lado, solo fui por un abrigo a la habitación y bajé las escaleras, donde estaba mi querida familia esperándome. Edward me ayudó a entrar al auto después de que acomodé a los niños; en el camino comencé a reír al ver el gesto nervioso de Edward…

-amor… no puedo imaginarte cuando nazca nuestro bebe…- me burlé y él solo sonrió.

-graciosa… ese día, estaré muy tranquilo…- presumió.

-si claro, Jacob no podía ni mantenerse en pie cuando ellos nacieron…- señalé a los niños…- ¿crees que tu si?

-obvio…- volvió a presumir, yo solo levanté la ceja en su dirección y volví a reírme. Llegamos al hospital, Edward estacionó el auto en su lugar de costumbre y ahí vi el Mercedes de Carlisle, la camioneta de Emmet y el auto de Jasper… tomé la mano de Ethan y Edward llevó en brazos a Blair.

-mamá…- musitó Edward como si se sintiera tranquilo… -¿Dónde esta Alice?

-con tu padre…- dijo Esme muy tranquila…- Jasper esta con ella, falta poco para el parto.

Vi a Edward y también me di cuenta de sus ganas de estar con su hermana, me volví a reír…

-ve con ella tonto… no me iré a ningún lado…- él me sonrió…

-te prometo que estaré controlado cuando nazca nuestro hijo…- repitió y volví a reír, me beso rápido y salió casi corriendo hacia el área de operaciones, donde se supone no me dejaban pasar.

-hola, Bella…- saludó Esme…- veo que también trajiste a mis queridos nietos…- la saludé de beso y los niños también- Rose esta con los niños en la sala de espera ¿quieres ir? Yo estaba por ir con mi hija.

-claro… dile que la quiero y estoy aquí… suerte…- susurré y me despedí, tomé la mano de los niños y caminamos hacia la sala de espera, donde estaba Emmet con Ryan en el regazo, mientras que Ally se encontraba con Rose, ambos niños tenían los ojos cerrados, debían tener sueño.

-hola…- saludé entre susurros…- ¿Qué tal si dormimos aquí? ¿O no tienes sueño?- ambos asintieron y se sentaron a mi lado…- lamento tardar…- me disculpé, Emmet me sonrió y Rosalie igual.

-debiste haber visto la cara de mi hermano…- comenzó a burlarse Rosalie y yo me reí bajito porque los niños ya comenzaban a dormirse, pero cuando Emmet imitó la cara, no pude emitir una carcajada.

-Edward estaba igual…

-si, también Emmet…- apuntó Rosalie y vi a mi cuñado sonrojado.

-¿aun no hay planes de un nuevo Cullen?- inquirí hacia Emmet, él miró a Rose y ella se sonrojó…

-aun no lo hemos discutido…- contestó Rosalie, yo asentí…- ¿ya te dio Jacob la buena nueva?

-¿Cuál?- mi amigo no me había dicho nada, solo los estados de la empresa, la cual, él manejaba muy bien en mi ausencia.

-pues… que va a ser padre dentro de ocho meses, Leah esta embarazada.

-¿Qué?- pregunté con voz aguda ¿Cómo era posible que Jacob no me lo haya dicho?

-creo que te lo iba a decir hoy, Leah nos comentó ayer en la tarde, cuando salimos a tomar un café, al cual tu no fuiste por estar pasando el rato con Edward…- me sonrojé y ella se rió bajito.

-Jake esta feliz, deberías verlo en la empresa… le apodé rayo de sol…

-¿rayo de sol?- dije entre risas y me imaginé a Jacob con un disfraz de flor, no se porque, pero me hizo reír más… Rosalie siguió platicándome mientras esperábamos noticias, Emmet se puso nervioso cuando ya había pasado la hora y media, debía estar preocupado por su hermana.

-¿amor, podrías sentarte?- preguntó Rosalie a Emmet que solo nos estaba mareando porque caminaba de un lado a otro.

-si… l…lo siento…- se desplomó en el asiento aun lado de su hijo y comenzó a jugar con un mecho del cabello rubio de Ryan.

Entonces, después de otros quince minutos, apareció Edward con el cabello completamente desordenado…

-te perdiste de toda la diversión…- venía diciendo hacia Emmet, en fin hermanos…

-¿Qué pasó?- inquirió el otro…

-que…- pasó su brazo por el hombro de Emmet…- somos tíos de un guapísimo niño… tiene ojos verdes ¿no es genial?- me reí y me levanté del asiento con mucho cuidado para que los niños no despertaran.

-¿ya podemos ver a Alice?- inquirí.

-no… tu hermanito…- se burló Edward hacia Rosalie…- estuvo a punto de caer al suelo si no hubiera sido por el golpe que le di en las costillas… mente débil…- se burló otra vez, ya lo vería cuando le tocara ver nacer a su hijo, porque, lo había olvidado, mi bebe iba a ser niño; Emmet comenzó a reír.

-Esme esta con ellos y deben esperar mas o menos media hora para las visitas…- espetó mi novio y ahora si caminó hacia mi para abrazarme.

-¿feliz?

-bastante…- me contestó y luego comenzó a reír cuando vio a sus hijos y sus sobrinos, durmiendo en los asientos…- cualquiera diría que son unos angelitos…

-si… suele suceder…- se burló Emmet y comenzamos a reír.

-¿quieres algo de desayunar?- me preguntó Edward después de quince minutos.

-¿comida de hospital?- pregunté con un gesto de "no gracias".

-puedo ir por algo…

-no gracias… primero quiero ver a Alice…- él asintió y se inclinó para besarme.

Cuando estábamos a punto de ir a visitar a Alice, vi a Leah acercándose… Jacob venía detrás… lo miré con gesto de furia fingido.

-hola…- saludó Leah con una sonrisa radiante y nos dio un beso a todos, a ella no la iba a molestar, mi objetivo era Jacob.

-hola, preciosa…- estaba a punto de abrazarme cuando lo empujé, Edward me miró extraño, esto si era raro…

-tu, maldito estúpido, idiota…- vociferé bajito hacia Jacob…

-wow… amor, por fin te escuché decirle eso a Jacob… hoy definitivamente es un buen día…

-silencio Edward…- susurré, ´l me guió y volví mi mirada a Jacob que tenía el ceño fruncido…

- ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que Leah estaba embarazada? ¿Cuándo ya estuviera en el hospital a punto de dar a luz? Eres increíble, se supone que somos mejores amigos…- recriminé…

-oh… lo siento tanto, Bells… ayer se lo dije a las chicas, pero tú no estabas, así que…

-lo comprendo Leah…- dije con voz dulce y le sonreí…

-¿lo siento?- se disculpó Emmet encogiéndose de hombros…- no era mi intención… iba a decírtelo hoy… en la tarde o dentro de unas horas.

-mentiroso…- le di un golpe juguetón en el hombro y caminé hacia Edward, pero Jake me abrazó de la cintura…

-¿no estas enojada?

-suéltame…- amenacé…

-dime…- resoplé y me rendí…

-no, no lo estoy… tonto…- ahora si, fui hacia Edward que me abrazó de inmediato…

-felicidades Leah…- dijo Edward y luego miró a Jacob… mi amigo se quedó esperando las palabras, al igual que todos…- amm… me alegró por ti Jake…- suspiré tranquila…- puedes enseñarle a tu hijo defensa personal, tienes un buen gancho derecho mi quijada aun lo siente…- Emmet y Jacob comenzaron a reír, yo casi no entendí.

-¿Dónde esta Alice? ¿Ya nació el bebe?- preguntó Leah…

-si, es niño… y es todo un Cullen…- apuntó Emmet…

-¿Cómo saben si es todo un Cullen?- pregunto Leah burlona.

-un atractivo físico incomparable… sonrisa que quita suspiros… ojos verdes…- Rosalie le dio un golpe a Emmet para que cerrara la boca- solo respondía amor…- Rose le dio un beso rápido.

-¿Cuándo podemos ir a verla?- pregunto Jacob.

-dentro de poco, cuando Esme venga, ya podemos ir…- contestó Edward dándome un beso en la mejilla al final. Seguimos esperando por otro rato, en el cual estaba apoyada en el pecho de Edward ya que ambos estábamos de pie, Rose jugaba con el cabello de Ryan y Emmet solo la miraba recargado en la pared. Jacob y Leah hablaban muy tranquilos cerca de donde estábamos Edward y yo.

De un momento a otro, mi novio soltó un suspiro…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté y me giré, él me veía con los ojos brillantes y no hice más que sonreír…

-amor, se que no es el momento y la verdad, no vengo con los instrumentos necesarios pero… no puedo esperar mas a preguntarte esto…

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirí y entonces rogué porque fuera lo que estaba pensando…- ¿Edward?- presioné cuando él bajó la mirada…

-Bella… mi ángel…- hizo una pausa y yo contuve la respiración…- ¿quieres ser mi esposa?- preguntó bastante claro y todos lo escucharon porque se hizo un silencio enorme, me mordí el labio mientras lo veía los ojos y la emoción comenzó a dominarme…

-¿y mi anillo?- bromeé con emoción contenida en la voz…

-amm… puedo ir a casa por él…- amenazó con irse y yo tuve que tomar su brazo para que no lo hiciera…

-era un broma tonto…- me colgué de su cuello con los brazos y le sonreí lo mejor que pude…- claro que acepto…- dije ya contra sus labios riendo un poco… Edward me sujetó de la cintura antes de besarme con cariño…

* * *

**Hoola genteee! Andoo de rapiidiin asii que solo agradescoo reviewss, de verdaddd... jejeje, pliiz pasen a:**

**"Undisclosed Desires" **

**y comenteenlo pporafovrr jajaja, a veces siineto que soy una pedincheee...xD**

**Buenoo, me voy, de verdad, espero y hayan disfrutadoo el cappp, los quiiero, kizezzzz !**

**P.D despues les expliicoo lo de mis otros fiics, los que planeoo hacer dentroo de pocooo...!**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJIITO! REVIEWSSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSSS !**


	46. Planeaciones

**=Planeaciones=**

**Bella POV…**

Después de una semana, me encontraba en mi cama observando mi mano, la mantenía extendía cerca de mi rostro, mientras admiraba el anillo que Edward me había dado hace dos días. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando… aun no teníamos una fecha para la boda pero yo quería que fuera después de tener a mi bebe, de todas formas, cuatro meses se iban con mucha rapidez dado mi estado.

Me levanté de mi lugar de descanso porque alguien estaba llamándome por teléfono, era Jacob.

-Bells… necesitamos tu firma para unos contratos ¿te parece si los llevo a tu casa mas tarde?

-si claro…- contesté mientras salía de mi habitación, tenía un enorme agradecimiento a Jacob por su trabajo en la empresa, él había sabido mantener la corporación en alto mientras yo no estaba… - en la noche estaría bien.

-entonces nos vemos luego…- me despedí de él y coloqué el teléfono sobre el buro que estaba antes de las escaleras.

Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde y mi querido novio aun no llegaba con mis hijos, es decir que estaba sola en casa, pero entonces, vino a mi mente y a mi boca, el sabor de la rica pizza con piña y champiñones, además de una malteada de fresa y papas…

-¿amor?- llamé a Edward obviamente, a veces tenía culpa porque ahora lo hacia levantarse a media noche para buscar lo que sea que se me antojara.

-hola, Bella… ya vamos para allá, estamos cerca…

-amm… ¿te importaría si…?

-¿antojos de nuevo?- hice un mohín y reí.

-pizza, malteada y papas…

-ok, entonces, creo que nos demoraremos un poco más…

-claro… la pizza de champiñón con piña y la malteada de fresa…

-esta bien… ¿no quieres nada más?

-nop… gracias, cariño.

-te amo…

-yo igual…- terminé diciendo y colgué el teléfono… vaya que la soledad en ocasiones ayudaba pero ahora, era un verdadero fastidio; podía llamar a Alice, pero ella estaba cuidando a Evan, mi sobrino, en estos momentos, Leah y Rose estaban en el trabajo y eso me hacia llegar a la conclusión de que si, iba a estar sola otro rato.

-¿mami?

-mami… despierta mamita…- sentí las suaves manitas de mi hermosa hija y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo sonreí aun con los ojos cerrados, pero mi inocencia terminó cuando sentí los labios de Edward toparse con lo míos, le devolví el beso al instante.

Cuando Edward se separó yo abrí los ojos y le sonreí, pero me comencé a reír al ver a mis hijos con los ojos tapados con sus manitas.

-ya pueden ver…- dije entre risas y ellos me vieron sonrientes…

-mi papi nos dijo que mi hermanito quería pizza… ¿verdad que mi hermanito va a ser igual a mí?- comenzó a preguntar Ethan.

-¿Por qué esta allí adentro?- inquirió Blair, Edward se rió bajito y acomodó a los niños sobre sus piernas para sentarse a mi lado.

-su hermanito todavía no esta listo para salir… esta muy pequeñito aun…- mis bebes miraban a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos, como si escucharan un muy buen cuento…- ¿Cómo quieren que se llame?

-Bob…- espetó Blair y yo comencé a reír…- así se llama el muñequito de mi caricatura.

-no… quiero que se llame Woody… como la película…- eso me hizo reír mas y esta vez Edward también acompañó las risas.

-bien… es hora de su siesta…- anuncié, como era de esperarse, Blair abrazó a su papá para que la llevara cargando y Ethan salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

-no… tu espera aquí…- me dijo Edward después de guiñarme un ojo, yo solo asentí y esperé sentada viendo la televisión, en el canal de espectáculos había un aviso que me dejó completamente sorprendida…

…_la familia McCord se encuentra en momentos de fiesta, ya que su primogénito acaba de celebrar su matrimonio con la señorita de socia lite, Tanya Denali…_

-¿eso es enserio?- di un salto por el susto que me dio Edward cuando preguntó eso a mis espaldas…- lo siento, amor…- le sonreí y él se acomodó a mi lado mientras yo me reacomodaba en su regazo.

-es algo increíble ¿cierto?- comenté, él solo comenzó a reír y yo lo miré consternada…

-honestamente Bella, puede caerles un meteorito a Demetri y Tanya y no me va a importar…- yo asentí y me estiré un poco para besarlo, rápidamente él acomodó su mano sobre mi rostro y la otra en mi cintura…

…_la boda mas esperada en el rango social, es la de el legendario soltero, Edward Cullen_…- ambos nos separamos cuando escuchamos eso…- _al parecer la Isabella Swan no solo es buena para manejar una empresa, también para dominar a hombres que nosotras pensábamos indomables, como lo es este guapo medico… aun no sabemos la fecha exacta ya que esta pareja aun espera la llegada de su nuevo bebe, un integrante mas a la familia Cullen, Esme y Carlisle Cullen deben sentirse muy orgullosos de sus muy afortunados hijos…_

-¿le dijiste a los medio del compromiso?- pregunté sorprendida, él comenzó a negar…

-no, no lo hice… ni siquiera…- nos quedamos en silencio un momento…

-Alice…- contestamos al mismo tiempo, si, seguramente fue la pequeña duende que ahora estaba como una bomba de tiempo para ser la coordinadora de eventos para _mi_ boda…

-me las pagará…- espetó Edward y amenazó con levantarse…

-¿A dónde vas?

-por tu comida… pero… me das pizza…- me reí y esperé a que volviera con todo lo que pedí…- ¿champiñones y piña? Wow…

-cállate…- musité y comencé a comer, cuando hacia esto, de comer mas de lo debido, comenzaba a pensar en el trabajo que me costaría recuperar mi peso, aun que teniendo a Rosalie y a Alice como amigas, yo creo que sería una tarea mas sencilla.

-¿ya tienes en mente la fecha de la boda?- preguntó, yo le sonreí apenada y negué mientras masticaba mi pedazo de pizza.

-he pensado que… sería mejor después de tener al bebe…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó entre risas…

-pues… siempre soñé con una boda enorme, una fiesta muy divertida, con la familia, amigos… y un vestido blanco hermoso, quiero que sea muy especial… y mi bebe es una persona especial, así que no quiero hacer nada mientras él no pueda ver…

-entonces será después…- contestó con una enorme sonrisa y me besó tiernamente…- te prometo que haré lo posible para que la boda resulte lo que siempre soñaste… y no quiero que opongas resistencia cuando te digas que todo corre por mi cuenta…

-¿Qué? No… yo… no Edward, mucho hice con aceptar compartir las cuentas de la casa, así que olvídalo…

-no lo creo…- dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

-no me vas a convencer…

-¿segura?- inquirió con esa voz sedosa, lo miré de reojo y vi que ya tenía la sonrisa maliciosa y se estaba acercando a mí…- puedo convencerte ¿sabes?

-no lo vas a lograr…- él rió cuando escuchó mi voz temblorosa.

-amor, es hora de ir a la cama…- se levantó del sofá y yo lo miré boquiabierta… él levantó una ceja…- no me hagas obligarte…

-no… Ed…- sofoqué un grito cuando me tomó en brazos y caminó conmigo hacia la habitación, le di un golpe en el hombro y se echó una carcajada…- bájame…- lo hizo pero solo para acorralarme contra la pared y besarme con fuerza, solo resistí cinco segundos antes de que acomodará mis brazos sobre sus hombros.

Sus manos comenzaron a descender hacia mi cintura y yo traté de desabotonar su camisa, obviamente él terminó quitándosela; no esperé más y comencé a desvestirme, Edward hizo lo mismo y en minutos ambos estábamos desnudos sobre la cama…

Me acomodé a horcajadas sobre él y Edward de inmediato se acomodó con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera, sus labios besaban mi cuello y sus manos acariciaban mi espalda mientras yo solo era capaz de soltar suspiros bajitos…

-Bella…- susurró con su voz malditamente erótica y mi cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando a cualquier caricia de su parte, sus manos comenzaron a masajear suavemente mis senos y tuve que besarlo para no gemir…

-Ed… te necesito…- jadeé y llevé mi mano a su cabello mientras él, con sus labios, jugaba con mi erizado pezón…

-¿no te gusta que haga esto?- inquirió tentando mi autocontrol, acuné su rostro con mis manos y me incliné para besarlo, ambos ya estábamos jadeando y se notaba claramente el deseo que teníamos por el otro…

-hazme el amor…- jadeé contra sus labios y él me sonrió antes de besarme de nuevo, sentí como me acomodaba mejor sobre él y finalmente comenzó a entrar en mí lentamente.

Comencé a moverme lento, solo disfrutando de la cantidad de sensaciones que tenía, Edward besaba mi cuello y jugaba con mis senos, mientras yo hundía mis manos en su cabello y jadeaba su nombre.

-Edward…- gemí y comencé a moverme solo un poco más rápido, apoyó sus manos en mi cintura y me ayudó a moverme, sus jadeos llegaban directamente a mi oído y con forme íbamos llegando al clímax, él mordía juguetonamente mi garganta…

-Bella… así amor… - jadeó y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, seguí moviéndome con el mismo ritmo y esa hermosa sensación comenzaba a hacerse presente.

-Edward… uhmm… bésame…- rogué porque los gemidos iban a comenzar a salir, el placer se estaba centrando en mi vientre bajo y sentía esa explosión muy cerca, Edward estaba igual y sujetó mi rostro para besarme con rudeza, mi lengua luchaba contra la suya al mismo tiempo que mis gemidos eran ahogados en su boca y mis movimientos eran mas rápidos…

-Bella…- gruño contra mis labios y yo gemí casi al mismo tiempo, entonces los sentí, mis paredes lo aprisionaron con más fuerza y la maravillosa explosión llegó a mi cuerpo, recorriendo cada centímetro de éste, Edward siguió moviendo su pelvis, casi al mismo tiempo que la mía hasta que terminó... ambos teníamos una fina capa de sudor y yo me abracé a su cuerpo mientras disfrutaba de mi orgasmo, él besaba mi cuello y hacia caricias con sus labios sobre mi mentón…

-te amo tanto… Bella…- susurró y yo le sonreí, tenía las mejillas ruborizadas, era obvio y él no lo dejó pasar, rozó cada una de ellas con su mano. Me separé de él y me acomodé a su lado, Edward se deslizó por el colchón hasta estar a la altura de mi vientre, lo acarició con devoción y le dio un beso antes de ir a mis labios y besarme a mí... pero, gracias a la actividad y a mi estado, comenzó a darme sueño.

-duerme si eso es lo que quieres…- susurró…

-no… quiero seguir viéndote…- él sonrió y besó mi nariz.

-¿Qué tal si mañana vamos a casa de mis padres?

-me parece bien, los niños se van a poner felices…- acomodé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y cerré los ojos, creí que ya era mi momento de descansar pero no… alguien tocó el timbre y recordé que Jake vendría casa…- que raro… no esperaba a nadie.

-es Jake…- murmuré.

-¿Por qué siempre arruina un buen momento?

-Edward…- lo regañé y él comenzó a reír…- ¿Qué tal si lo recibes mientras yo tomo un baño?

-espera… ¿quieres que platique con él?

-sip… hagan mas grande su amistad…- me burlé mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia el closet, Edward se vistió rápido…- no tardo, lo juro.

-eso espero, no quiero ser acusado de homicidio...- comencé a reír por su tontería y me metí al baño a ducharme.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y ahora ya podía visitar a Edward en su trabajo, obviamente, no hacíamos nada mas que salir a comer ya que yo estaba en mis ultimas semanas de embarazo; Alice y Rose ya me ayudaba a planear lo de la boda y Leah se había unido a esta actividad, hasta ahora, había decidió que la recepción fuera en Londres, amaba esa ciudad y tenía muy lindos lugares en los cuales sería la fiesta.

-ya tenemos tres diseños para tu vestidos de bodas, pero hay unos diseñadores que tienes los ojos puestos en ti para eso…- me estaba diciendo Alice mientras comíamos en la mansión Cullen.

-prefiero utilizar tus diseños… quiero que mi vestido sea hermosos y confío en ti…- ella sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando dije eso.

-¿cuanto falta para la llegada de mi sobrino?- inquirió Rose colocando su mano sobre mi vientre…

-amm… dos semanas…

-¿Solo dos semanas?- Alice parecía que estaba muy sorprendida…

-fuimos al médico hace una semana, dijo que las contracciones se adelantarían pero no he sentido ninguna molestia, de todas formas, Edward me cuida mucho.

-creí que nunca sería responsable y míralo ahora… todo un padre… me hace sentir orgullosa…- me reí por lo que dijo Alice y di otra mordida a mi panecillo.

-creí que Leah iba a venir…- dijo Rose.

-oh cierto… me dijo que no podía, tenia cita con el médico, ya sabes…- expliqué con una sonrisa, Jake también estaba emocionado por la llegada de su hijo y yo me sentía feliz por ellos.

Seguimos charlando otro rato, hasta que Emmet llegó con los Ryan y Ally, Jasper venía detrás con en brazos, mis hijos estaban con Edward, seguramente en la juguetería, no me sorprendería que acertara en mis suposiciones.

-Edward se quedó con los chicos comprando cosas…- me avisó Emmet…- no se demorara mucho.

-gracias, Emmet…- musité y me levanté de la silla, pero cuando lo hice, algo dentro de mi se estiro, creí que solo había sido un patadita del bebe pero no era así…

-oh, oh…- murmuré, yo no era primeriza y sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba.

-¿sucede algo?- me preguntó Alice.

-creo que…- un fuerte dolor recorrió mi vientre y la espalda y solté un jadeo de dolor…

-¿Bella?- Alice parecía asustada…

-creo que…

-Oh por Dios, es hora…- espetó Rosalie en voz alta y otra contracción llegó…

-Edward, llama a Edward…- logré decir y vi a Emmet sacar su móvil para llamarlo…

-¡mama! ¡Llama a papá, Bella va a tener al bebe!- gritó Alice, Esme apareció en segundos y yo traté de sonreír…

-vamos, iremos al hospital…- Esme tomó mi brazo y me ayudó a caminar…

-no… ¿Dónde esta Edward?- inquirí.

-creo que le dio un infarto porque solo le di la noticia y ya no escuché nada…- genial… pensé y sentí otro dolor punzante, si, definitivamente ya era hora…

* * *

**Hollaaaa! Aquii les dejoo el capiitulo, esperoo y les haya gustadoo jejjeee, mil gracias por los reviews, me encantaroon y ahoa sii les expliicoo biien lo de los otros Fics, hay uno, quee es sobre Bella y Edward adolescentes, pero no tiiene nada que ver con este Fiic, osea, no es de su historia de jovenes, es otra historiia diferentee, el otro fic que planeoo es como, amm.. de epoca antiigua, o puede ser acutal pero estaa viiendo que se va a parecer mucho a Undisclosed Desires, solo que en este, Edward va a ser comletamente malo y bastardo asii queee, aun no se muy biien cual voy a comenzar a subiir despues de que termiine Many Chances... ustedes que opiinan? Bueno me despiido, los quiiero y no dejen de pasar a: **

**"Undisclosed Desires" y comentennn! kiizezzzz **

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZULIITO DE ABAJINN! REVIEWSSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSS !**


	47. Ian Cullen Swan

**=Ian Cullen Swan= **

**Bella POV…**

-respira hondo Bells…- me iba diciendo Alice que llevaba su mano fuertemente aferrada a la mía, lo único que conseguía ella y Rosalie era ponerme más nerviosa, en cambio Esme se mantenía callada, intentando localizar a su querido hijo ya que le había colgado a Emmet.

Carlisle ya nos estaba esperando con la sala preparada en el hospital, lo cual me tenía tranquila.

-Emmet… ¿Por qué demonios te detienes?- inquirí con la voz ahogada por otra contracción.

-es un alto Bella…- se excuso y yo jadeé, fue entonces cuando aceleró y se ganó un insultó de Rosalie por eso.

Llegó ese tan preciado minuto en el cual no sentía nada de contracciones y lo aproveché para pedirle el celular a Alice y llamar a Jacob.

-¿Jake?

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Alice?

-no preguntes… solo… ve al hospital…

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo malo?- preguntó con voz asustada, me reí.

-no…- tuve otra contracción y no logré ahogar el pequeño grito de dolor…- Jake… mi bebe…

-¿pasa algo con él?

-piensa un poco… estoy a punto de dar a luz, tonto…- espeté…

-¡¿Qué!- alejé el teléfono…- ok… ok… v…vamos para allá…- colgó…

-¿Esme? ¿Edward ya contestó?

-si, Bella… va para el hospital con los niños…- asentí con mucho esfuerzo y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás; finalmente llegamos al bendito hospital. Como era de esperarse, Emmet se encargó de los niños al igual que Jasper, Alice, Rose y Esme iban conmigo y mi futura suegra me ayudaba a caminar hacia la sala.

-Bella, cariño… ¿Cómo te sientes?- decía Carlisle al cual nos acabábamos de encontrar…

-he tenido mejores momentos…- bromeé y lo hice reír.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?- inquirió.

-viene para acá…- dije con voz cortada y apreté los labios para no gritar, no quería hacerlo. Carlisle me llevó en silla de ruedas hacia la sala de operaciones y me ayudó a recostarme.

-hija, aun tenemos que esperar un poco más… tal vez quince minutos, máximo sería una media hora, de todas formas, el bebe ya esta preparado para conocerte…- me sonrió al final y besó mi frente…

Después de esos quince minutos, entraron las enfermeras, Carlisle venía detrás junto con Esme y Jacob, no se porque, sentí un gran alivio al ver a mi amigo aquí, otra vez siendo testigo en el nacimiento de mi hijo.

-Jake…- dije con emoción y él se acercó para besarme en la frente…- gracias por estar aquí.

-no me lo perdería por nada, Bells…- aseguró y me sonrió. Esme tomó mi mano con fuerza.

-¿Cómo estas? - me preguntó Carlisle mientras lo veía ponerse unos guantes de cirugía…- es parto natural como ya lo sabes, todo saldrá bien, lo prometo… ¿estas lista?- yo negué como niña chiquita, ¿Cómo quería que estuviera lista si el padre de mi hijo no estaba aquí conmigo?

-bien… vamos a comenzar…- me coloqué como era debido sobre la cama y de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió, creo que el alivio que había sentido cuando vi a Jacob, se opacó completamente al ver a Edward caminando hacia mí.

-sabía que llegarías…- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- inquirí con la voz cortada.

-perdóname amor…- se disculpó y se inclinó para besarme.

-será mejor que yo espere afuera… todo saldrá bien, cariño…- musitó Esme y me dio un beso en la mejilla, después a Edward y le sonrió a Jacob antes de salir.

-bien… es el momento, Bella…- dijo Carlisle y entonces todo comenzó a pasar, Jacob estaba de un lado de la cama y Edward del otro, mantenía mis manos fuertemente sujetadas a las de ellos cada vez que tenía que hacer presión en mi vientre; dolía, no lo negaré, pero era reconfortante saber que al final tendría a mi precioso bebe en mis brazos…

-un poco más, Bella…- musitó Carlisle y yo hice lo que me dijo, sentía que el dolor se hacia mas grande y eso solo significaba que ya faltaba poco; abrí los ojos después de presionar y vi la mirada de Edward, o mejor dicho toda su cara completamente perdida en lo que estaba haciendo su padre conmigo; Jacob me sonreía y pasaba su mano por mi cabello o acariciaba el dorso de mi mano, lo cual agradecía ahora que mi novio era una estatua viviente.

Después de cinco minutos, volví a abrir los ojos y no evité reír cuando vi a Jacob dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Edward para que recobrara el color en la cara…

-no es gracioso…- musitó Edward y yo reí mas.

-falta poco, Bella… ya casi terminamos…- y otra vez, con el ultimo esfuerzo de mi parte, apreté las manos de Jacob y Edward, sentí como mi pequeño salía y después escuché el llanto.

Comencé a jadear y traté de recobrar la respiración, Edward ahora ya sonreía y Jacob acariciaba mi cabello.

Carlisle junto con las enfermeras se llevaron a mi bebe, seguían en la habitación pero no podía verlos ya que una cortina me impedía hacerlo.

Edward caminó hacia donde estaba su padre.

-tiene mente débil…- se burló Jacob mientras Edward no estaba y yo reí, lo peor ya había pasado y ahora solo quería ver a mi precioso bebe y tenerlo en mis brazos… después de unos minutos, Edward venía hacia mi con un pequeño bultito en sus brazos envuelto en una pequeña manta azul.

-es perfecto y esta sano…- susurró mientras se inclinaba hacia mí y finalmente lo vi, no pude evitar llorar, las lagrimas de emoción comenzaron a salir al verlo entre mis brazos…

-hola… precioso…- decía con voz sedosa y tierna hacia él, mi bebe era tan hermoso…

-se parece a ti…- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa en la cara y Edward rió.

-si… es hermoso como su mami ¿verdad amor?- bromeé y entonces mi bebe abrió sus ojitos, y oh sorpresa, Edward comenzó a reírse de emoción en cuanto vio el par de orbes esmeralda viéndome por primera vez, me quedé sorprendida al principio pero después reí y besé su mejilla tan suave.

-felicidades Edward…- dijo Jacob después de un rato.

-gracias…- dijo Edward y lo vi darle un golpe en la cabeza a Jake…- me la debías…- agregó y se encogió de hombros.

-bien… Bella necesita alimentar al bebe y descansar un rato…

-ok… entonces, te veré luego, Bells…- sentenció Jake, me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego a mi bebe en la frente, pero antes de salir, le dio un golpe leve en la cabeza a Edward y salió casi corriendo de la habitación para que no lo regresara, parecían niños esos dos y según ellos, no se tenían una amistad ni nada parecido.

-¿también tengo que irme yo?- preguntó Edward.

-por ahora si hijo… ya lo sabes, la podrás ver cuando ya haya sido trasladada a su habitación…- Ed hizo un mohín y reí por eso.

-bien, te veré luego, amor… te amo, no tienes idea de cuanto…- sentenció y se inclinó para besarme tiernamente…- también a ti te amo pequeño campeón…- le dio un beso a su hijo y después se despidió de mi con la mano…

**Edward POV…**

Salí de la habitación con todo mi pesar y fui directo a ver ami hijos, los cuales me había hecho pasar a una florería para comprarle algo a su mami. Ethan y Blair estaban mas inquietos que de costumbre, pero al parecer, Jacob sabía como controlarlos, y es que ahora escuchaban con la boquita entreabierta y los ojos atentos la historia del tipo que se atrevió a darme dos golpes en la cabeza.

-¡Edward! ¡Felicidades!- gritó mi hermana y corrió hacia mí, la sujeté cuando ella se colgó de mi cuello y reí junto con ella…

-el gran hombre…- vociferó Emmet…- felicidades hermano…- me dio un abrazo y luego lo hizo Jasper…

-no dejes que se burle de ti nunca mas Jasper, le pasó lo mismo…- espetó Jacob entre risas y yo hice un mueca de que cerrara la boca, Emmet comenzó a reír junto con Rose y Alice.

-papi… queremos ver a mi hermanito…

-y a mi mami…- agregó Blair, me agaché para estar a su altura.

-dentro de pocos minutos los veremos ¿les parece? Su mami ahora necesita descansar y su hermanito también…- ambos asintieron y sujetaron su pequeña flor, cada uno traía una diferente. Pregunté por mi madre ya que no la había visto, pero luego la vi llegar con Leah y con cuatro globos de gas de diferentes figuras. Leah cargaba un gran oso de peluche.

-déjame ayudar, amor…- musitó Jake y tomó el oso en brazos.

-wow…- fue lo único que fui capaz de decir y caminé hacia mi madre.

-felicidades hijo… ¿Cómo están?

-muy bien… mi hijo ya debe estar en los cuneros y Bella probablemente este siendo trasladada a su habitación.

-¿Cómo es mi nieto?

-igual a Bella… pero tiene mis ojos…- dije muy orgulloso de mi mismo, Leah también me felicitó y después de unos minutos llegó Carlisle diciéndonos que mi bebe ya estaba descansando y que podíamos ver a Bella en cuanto despertara ya que estaba exhausta y Carlisle la hizo dormir.

Llevé a los niños a conocer a su hermano mientras mi mamá y Alice llevaban los obsequios a la habitación.

-¿Quién es papi?- preguntó Blair, la tomé en brazos y ayudé a Ethan a subirse a una silla que estaba cerca para que pudiera ver.

-¿es como yo?- preguntó Ethan.

-sip… es el que esta a un lado de la enfermera de bata verde ¿lo ven?- dejaron escapar una expresión de asombro y no pararon de decirle a todo el que se acercaba cuál era su hermanito.

Llegó el momento en que era hora de visitar a mi futura esposa, los niños iban conmigo.

-¿mi hermanito se va a llamar woody?- preguntó Ethan…

-mejor que se llame Nemo…- no evité reírme por lo que dijo Blair, vaya que ellos si sabían alegrarme el día, eso había sido muy gracioso.

Entramos a la habitación, en la cual estaba Esme.

-esta durmiendo…- susurró y beso a los niños antes de salir.

-prométanme que guardaran silencio hasta que su mami despierte ¿de acuerdo?- ambos asintieron con una sonrisa y se acomodaron sobre el pequeño sofá donde estaba el enorme oso de peluche, yo les sonreí y me senté en el asiento que estaba a un lado de la cama y llevé mi mano a su rostro, se veía tan hermosa.

Solo pasaron cinco minutos cuando ella comenzó a removerse en la cama y finalmente abrió los ojos…

-hola…- dije con una sonrisa.

-hola…- su voz sonó ronca y cerró los ojos por un momento…

-toma…- le extendí un vaso de agua y ella bebió…

-¡mami!- gritaron mis hijos y ella dio un respingo, Blair se subió a mis piernas y luego a la cama y yo ayudé a Ethan a acomodarse también a un lado de su madre.

-toma mami… te trajimos una flor…- ambos le entregaron su regalo.

-oh… gracias…- susurró Bella y les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos…

-ya conocimos a nuestro hermanito…- dijo Ethan con emoción, Blair solo asentía a lo que dijo su hermano.

-que bueno… - Bella se mantuvo acariciando el cabello de ambos hasta que volvió el asunto del nombre, solo que ahora fue Bella la que dio las ideas…

-¿Qué tal si le ponemos Ian a nuestro bebe?- me peguntó un poco temerosa.

-¿Ian?- inquirí, ella asintió… fingí desacuerdo y ella bajó la mirada…- me parce muy bien… es lindo…

-¿de verdad?- asentí y me acerqué para besarla, como de esperarse, cuando nos separamos, nos dimos cuenta que Ethan y Blair tenían los ojos tapados con sus manitas…

**Bella POV…**

Después de dos días finalmente me dieron de alta y en la casa, era un lugar de felicidad pura. Agradecí que Edward se hubiera tomado vacaciones porque así me aminoraba el trabajo, ambos nos levantábamos en la noche cuando Ian lo exigía y además, seguíamos teniendo la atención necesaria a Ethan y Blair, obviamente, no queríamos que ellos se sintieran olvidado o alfo parecido.

Mis hijos querían mucho a su hermanito y siempre que llegaban de la escuela con Edward, me enseñaban sus dibujitos en donde tenían a toda la familia o hacían muñequitos que querían que los pegara en la pared de la habitación de Ian…

Un sollozo se escuchó en la pequeña bocina y fue Edward él que despertó primero…

-vuelve a dormir, yo iré…- musitó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Cerré los ojos por un momento y creo que me dormí, pero solo por veinte minutos, se me hizo raro que Edward no había regresado así que me levanté, me puse la bata y caminé hacia la habitación del bebe.

-ey…- susurré con voz suave y él se giró un poco ya que estaba admirando a nuestro hijo, me acerqué y lo abracé de la cintura, él hizo lo mismo conmigo y besó mi frente- ¿problemas con Ian?

-no, solo estaba un poco incomodo, se durmió después de su canción de cuna…

-es hermoso…- susurré…- igual que Ethan y Blair…

-son nuestros ¿Qué esperabas?- le di un golpe juguetón en la mano y lo escuché reír muy bajito.

Salimos de la habitación y mientras caminábamos hacia la nuestras, él me abrazó de la cintura y me hizo girar, me dio un beso que me sorprendió bastante.

-¿y eso?- inquirí juguetonamente.

-gracias…

-¿Por qué me agradeces? ¿Por besarme?- inquirí con broma.

-por todo, Bella… por haberme dado un enorme oportunidad cuando era una completa basura, por cambiar toda mi forma de vivir, por haberme aceptado aun cuando me comporté como un completo patán… por darme tres preciosos hijos, por ser una madre perfecta y una amante esplendida…- me sonrojé por lo ultimo y él se dio cuenta.

-no tienes nada que agradecerme…- dije bajito.

-hay mucho más por agradecer…- chocó su frente con la mía…- siempre voy a estar a tu lado, aun no olvido la promesa que te hice cuando llegaste a vivir con nosotros…

-¿Qué promesa?- inquirí al no estar segura de si era la que yo estaba pensando, de cuando mis padre murieron.

-te prometí que estaría siempre a tu lado y te apoyaría en todo, nunca te dejaría caer, Bella…

-entonces… creo que es mi turno agradecer…- bromeé y él comenzó a reír…

-no… nunca me agradezcas nada…- se inclinó para besarme y yo lo acepté gustosa…- ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos que nuestros angelitos están durmiendo?

- suena muy bien Dr. Cullen…- respondí entre risas y él me tomó en brazos para ir a nuestra habitación y pasar la noche juntos…

* * *

**Heyy! wow, hoyy pude actualiizar las dos hiistoriias jejej, perdonnn sii no habiia actualiizado antes pero no habiia tendiio tiiempo, lo siiento muchooo...xD Mil graciias por los revies, de veerdad, se los agradezzcooo muuchoo...^^! Pliiz no dejen de mandarme sus opiiniiones y ahora sii, van las notiiciias jajaja, en priimera, segun miis planees, creoo queee ya solo faltann dos capiitulo o tal vezz uno y luegoo el epiilogoo, porque... este Fiic sii vaaa a tener epiilogoo, hay que saber que pasaa con los hijos de los demas verdadd? quee sucederaa en esa generacion? Buenooo la otra noticiia es que me van a quiitar el Internett asii quee probablemente se atrasen las actualiizaciones en el otroo fiic, pero esoo apenass va a pasar y la verdad, no tengo una fecha, pero yo les avisariaa...xD Buenoo, por favor pasen a: **

**"Undisclosed Desires"**

** y comenteenlo por favorrr... **

**me despiido, kiizezzz !**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJIITOOO! REVIEWSSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSSS !**


	48. Preparando la Boda

**= Preparando la boda =**

**Bella POV…**

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y vaya que eran los mejores momentos de mi vida, mis hijos y Edward eran prácticamente la familia que siempre había deseado tener y estaba muy agradecida por ello.

Ya estábamos a mitad de camino hacia la boda, solo faltaba medio mes, me había costado mucho ponerme en forma ahora que tenía que hacerme cargo de Ian, pero Alice y Rose fueron mis "entrenadoras privadas", nadie podía pararlas cuando se trataba de ejercitarte, aunque no me quejo, mi cambio le había parecido genial a Edward, aunque no nunca me lo ha dicho en palabras, lo hace notar cuando hacemos el amor, solo que ahora si tomamos las medidas necesarias, es decir, que tomo anticonceptivos, por el momento no esperamos tener otro hijo tan pronto.

-¿Edward?- iba llamándolo cuando llegué a casa después de la oficina, llevaba en las manos un enorme sobre con papeles, pero no era algo referente a la empresa, era sobre la boda, fotos, invitaciones, todo…- ¡que hacen!- grité cuando vi a Ian acomodado sobre la mesa de la cocina, Ethan y Blair también estaban allí… dejé las cosas en una mesita y fui hacia el bebe…

-tranquila… solo fui hacia el refrigerador…- se excusó Edward con una sonrisa en los labios.

-eres un…- refunfuñé y me callé, tomé a Ian en brazos y le hice cosquillas con la boca en su pancita, escuché su muy pequeña risa, mi bebe ya tenía seis meses…- ¿Qué hacían con su padre, eh?- inquirí hacia mis otros dos pequeños, ellos miraron a Edward y luego a mí.

-nada mami… queríamos helado nada mas…- respondió Ethan.

-¿quieres ver una película con nosotros?- me preguntó Edward mientras besaba a Ian que estaba en mis brazos y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla…

-amm… de hecho, ay algo que tengo que decirte…- musité con voz apenada, él levantó una ceja y me miró extraño, le sonreí y caminé con mi bebe hacia la sala, estuve haciéndole mimos hasta que Edward volvió con Ethan y Blair y ellos junto con su tazón de palomitas y una barra de chocolate cada uno, fulminé a Edward con la mirada, él sabía que a mí no me gustaba que comieran esas cosas.

-solo es un día, además soy médico… no te enojes…- suspiré por su respuesta y me crucé de piernas mientras él ponía la película.

Ethan y Blair se sentaron con las piernitas cruzadas sobre el piso y no hablaron más porque su película ya había comenzado; Ian comenzó a dormirse en mis brazos gracias a mis caricias y susurros, fue cuando Edward se acomodó a mi lado.

-¿eras así de dormilona cuando era chica?- me preguntó, yo reí.

-no… pero tus hijos si lo fueron, yo creo que lo heredaron de ti…- me burlé y me gané un dulce beso en los cabellos.

-¿de que querías hablarme?- inquirió…

-amm… déjame acostar al bebe y vuelvo a hablar contigo ¿de acuerdo?

-te espero…- musitó y yo me levanté y caminé escaleras arriba; me encantaba tener a Ian en brazos pero ahora él necesitaba estar más cómodo en su cuna; le di un beso en la frente y acaricié su cabello, era tan hermoso.

Aproveché que estaba arriba para ir a cambiarme, me puse unas cómodas sandalias y un short con una blusa de tela de algodón, como si fuera una pijama, la verdad así estaba mas libre.

Edward seguía en el sofá, pero ahora estaba con el celular sobre el oído, creo que hablaba con su amiga Alex, suspiré, me había costado mucho aceptar esa amistad pero creo que era justo, considerando mi relación con Jacob.

Me acomodé a su lado con el sobre grande en las manos y él se despidió de su amiga para ponerme atención.

-¿Qué es?

-amm… la boda…- dije con emoción contenida, eso le causó gracia y rió bajito para no molestar a los niños.

-¿la boda en un sobre?

-si, son fotos del lugar donde quiero que sea la recepción… te había dicho que quería que fuera en Londres y encontré el lugar perfecto, es hermoso, es el jardín de un castillo… te encantaran las fotografías.

-Bella, todo lo que quieras esta bien, ya lo sabes…- me besó tiernamente y se separó para poder ver lo que le estaba enseñando, quería observar minuciosamente sus gestos, pero él simplemente mantenía la sonrisa.

-es lindo… me gusta.- dijo al fin…- aunque, sospecho que esto no era de lo querías hablarme…- suspiré, aun faltaba un pequeño detalle.

-llamé a Londres esta mañana, todo esta listo, la fiesta será ahí pero… debo… debo viajar a la ciudad para poder ver la decoración y todas esas cosas ¿entiendes?

-¿Irás a Londres?- preguntó como si fuera algo malo, yo asentí, estaba muy consiente que él no podía ir porque tenía unas conferencias que dar en el hospital, Edward so lo me miró con algo de tristeza.

-quisiera ir contigo…

-no, tienes trabajo, además… ¿Quién va a cuidar a los niños?- eso lo hizo sonreír…- no voy sola, Alice va conmigo y Rose también.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-tres días…- dije con una sonrisa, él hizo un mohín y alejó las cosas de mis manos para abrazarme…

-te voy a extrañar…- susurró y comenzó a besarme, llevó sus manos a mi cintura y me estrechó más contra él, lo cual me hizo rodear su cuello con mis brazos, no se como, pero Edward logró acomodarme a modo de que quedé recostada sobre sus piernas y aun besándonos comenzó a reír, no quise preguntar…- ¿ya es hora de la siesta?- inquirió y yo reí, me separé de sus labios y vi a los niños, ambos estaban ajenos a los que Edward y yo estábamos haciendo detrás de ellos…

-hasta que la película termine…- contesté maliciosamente…- ¿Por qué dejaste de besarme?- reclamé y me gané una risa de su parte, de todas formas, al final, estaba siendo presa de sus besos que siempre eran mejores que los anteriores, jugaba co su cabello continuamente y dejaba que él acariciara mi cintura y mis piernas, no se cuanto tiempo llevábamos besándonos y susurrando cosas lindas pero nunca vi nada de la película, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando terminó, Ethan y Blair se recostaron en el piso y yo reí al verlos…

-¿tienen sueño?- les pregunté, ambos me miraron desde el piso y asintieron, les sonreí y me levanté, Edward aprovechó eso y me dio una nalgada, pero supe fingir muy bien ese golpe para que los niños no se dieran cuenta.

Llevamos a los niños a su habitación y me di cuenta de la mirada sugestiva de Edward cuando salí antes que él de ahí.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó cerca de mi oído y yo comencé a reír en cuanto me alzó en sus brazos y me llevó a nuestra habitación.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y sin esperar, me sacó la blusa antes de comenzar a besarme con fuerza, me acomodé mejor en la cama mientras él se quitaba la ropa.

-debo resistir tres días sin ti, amor…- dijo con voz ronca mientras besaba mi cuellos y mis hombros, sus manos iban quitando lentamente mis short junto con mis bragas…

-no me lo recuerdes…- jadeé y comencé a recorrer su pecho con mis manos, sus besos ya eran mas apasionados que tiernos y eso me encantaba, sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo y acariciaban mis piernas continuamente.

Sentí como iba descendiendo su rostro, desde mis labios hasta que hizo contacto con mis senos y como siempre, se dedicó a devorar esa parte de mi anatomía.

-Edward…- comencé a jadear y arqueé la espalda cuando mordió juguetonamente mi pezón… su mano se acercó peligrosamente a mí entrepiernas y mordí mi labio en cuanto introdujo un par de dedos en mi sexo…

Sus labios abandonaron mis pechos y fue dejando un rastro por mi vientre, beso mis piernas unos segundo y después acomodó una de ella sobre su hombro para comenzar a besar esa zona tan íntima… eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y apreté mi mano izquierda contra la almohada y la otra en el cabello de Edward, su mano estaba en mi pierna y la otra en mi cintura, evitando que yo moviera mis caderas mientras él pasaba su lengua por mis pliegues y jugaba con mi clítoris con sus dientes… quería gritar del placer que sentía pero ahora ya había aprendido a contenerme y solo era capaz de jadear o gemir bajito.

-Edward… sigue…- gemí y di un tirón a su cabello, él movía su lengua más rápido y comenzó a frotar su pulgar con mi clítoris, me mordí el labio…-¡Ed!

Sentía esa explosión muy cerca de arqueé la espalda, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y comencé a jadear sin parar…

-Edward… estoy cerca…- dije entre jadeos y finalmente me corrí en su boca, disfrute mucho ese orgasmo y tiré de él para besarlo con fuerza, sentí mi propia esencia y lo besé con más ímpetu…

-eres deliciosa…- jadeó contra mis labios… recorrí su pecho con una mano y fui bajando lentamente hasta que tomé su miembro entre mis manos, comencé a moverlo en un suave vaivén que sabía que le gustaba.

-me encantas Edward…- susurré excitada al sentirlo tan listo, sonrió contra la piel de mi garganta y alcanzó mis labios otra vez, ahora ya era capaz de escuchar sus jadeos porque mis movimientos eran mas rápidos…

-Bella…- jadeo…

-quiero sentirte…- rogué y él se movió muy rápido, me embistió con fuerza y solté un gemido cuando lo hizo. Acomodó mis piernas más arriba de su cintura y no espero para comenzar a moverse…-uhmm Edward…

-¿quieres mas?- inquirió entre jadeos y embistiéndome lentamente…

-s…si… más… hazlo fuerte…- rogué y él así lo hizo, aumentó la fuerza en sus embestidas y acalló mis gemidos con sus labios…- Edward…- solté entre jadeos y hundí mis uñas en su espalda.

-me vuelves loco, Bella…- me embistió con mas fuerza y no pude evitar gemir alto, ceñí mis piernas sobre su cuerpo y otra vez esa maravillosa sensación iba formándose en mí vientre bajo.

-Edward… Oh Dios… más…

-córrete conmigo…- jadeo y me besó con furia, gemí contra su boca y él hizo lo mismo… cuando me separé, los jadeos no dejaron de salir de mi boca y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, su lengua pasaba por mi cuello y mi quijada y sus embestidas eran sumamente rápidas y profundas, mordí mi labio cuando iba a gemir y arqueé mi espalda, mis paredes comenzaron a aprisionarlo con mas fuerza y sentí como Edward estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

-uhmm ¡Edward!

-¡Bella!- gimió y se corrió al mismo tiempo que yo, mi orgasmo fue bastante intenso y me dejó completamente sumida en el placer, Edward esperó a calmarse dentro de mí mientras besaba mi cuello.

-te amo, Bella… eres maravillosa, amor…- nuestra respiración era completamente errática y cuando salió de mí, me acomodó muy cerca mientras pasaba su mano delicadamente por mi espalda desnuda.

-te amo…- dije mientras rompía el silencio, él sonrió y besó mi frente.

-yo más…- no quise discutir y simplemente apoyé mi cabeza sobre su torso…- ¿Cuándo te vas?- inquirió con voz muy baja.

-mañana…- lo miré, él tenía los ojos cerrados, así que yo apoyé mi codo en la cama y dejé mi torso sobre el de él…- si quieres podemos hacer la fiesta aquí y así ya no iré.

-no… amor, no voy a impedirte nada, no creas que no quiero que todo sea en Londres, simplemente te voy a extrañar.

-yo también… y a los niños… ¿me prometes que los vas a cuidar?

-claro que los cuidare…

-¿seguro? Como confiar en ti cuando les das lo que quieren… sobre todo a Blair y no lo niegues…- él comenzó a reír…

-es mi princesa…- contestó…- pero también le doy todo a Ethan y a Ian obviamente… los amo bastante como para negarles algo.

-sacrifícate…- bromeé y él comenzó a reír.

-ok… te prometo que los cuidaré de verdad, incluso pediré ayuda a Esme… bueno, lo haré cuando este en las conferencias ¿te parece?- asentí y me estiré para darle un beso en los labios.

-¿Por qué eres tan perfecta?- inquirió contra mis labios y llevó su mano a mi cabello, obligándome a no separarme…

-aun quedan unos minutos antes de que despierten…- dije maliciosamente y él comenzó a reír mientras se giraba para dejarme bajo su cuerpo y seguir con lo que hacíamos…

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-te vamos a extrañar mami…- decía Blair en el aeropuerto, Ethan estaba abrazado a mis piernas y eso me partía el alma, iba a extrañar a mi bebes…

-yo también…- dijo Ethan con lagrimas y me incliné para darle un beso en la frente.

-estaré de vuelta pronto…- aseguré y pasé mi mano por su cabello, le di un ultimo abrazo y a Blair también…- prometo que los llamaré todos los días…- ambos asintieron.

-oh Dios… princesa te voy a extrañar…- dijo Edward y me abrazo de un lado ya que Ian estaba sobre su brazo…- no dudes que te llamaré constantemente y recuerda que todo corre por mi cuenta…- rodeé los ojos por lo ultimo y lo besé rápido, pero Edward fue más rápido y llevó su mano a mi cabello para que no me separara, pero al final lo hice con una risa de mi parte.

-adiós, precioso…- dije con voz melosa a mi bebe y lo besé, me dolía mucho separarme de él…- te amo, mi vida.

-cuídate…- dijo Edward al final.

-claro que lo haré, tu hermana se encargará de eso…- bromeé y él comenzó a reír, fuimos con los demás, que también se estaban despidiendo; después de despedirme de ellos, volví con mis hijos y con Edward, solo que ahora ya iba lista para subir al avión.

-cuídalos…- dije con una sonrisa, Edward asintió y me volvió a besar…- te voy a extrañar…- musité con sinceridad y él sonrió de oreja a oreja por eso.

Caminé con Alice y Rose hacia el andén y me despedí con la mano de mis familia, Ethan y Blair movían sus manitas muy rápido y Edward lo hacia lentamente, les envié un beso antes de perderme de vista y suspiré.

-solo serán tres días, Bella…- me dijo Alice…

- a mi también me duele separarme de Ryan…- dijo rose.

-y ami de Ally y Derek…- puntualizó Alice pero al final de toda la melancolía, ya estábamos en el avión, camino a Londres.

Tendríamos tres días para planear todo y la verdad fue difícil, el primera día fuimos a ver el lugar, era enorme y bello, justo como yo siempre lo había soñado.

Alice y Rose fueron de gran ayuda ya que ella eran diseñadoras y tenían muy buenas ideas para la decoración del lugar; durante el segundo día nos dedicamos a decirle al encargado del lugar el número de invitados que íbamos a tener, él nos mostró la música, la comida y los arreglos, eso fue lo mas tardado, utilizamos todo el día para que yo encontrara la comida y la música perfecta para la recepción.

Llegamos a mi casa completamente exhaustas y cada una llamamos a la familia, me acomodé en la cama para hablarle a Edward y saqué mi laptop para enviarle todas las imágenes de lo que habíamos elegido.

-hola…- saludé.

-ya te extraño… un día más ¿cierto?- inquirió y yo sonreí.

-me haces falta… ¿Cómo están los niños?

-pues… ahora, Ethan y Blair están durmiendo…- me di un golpe mental por olvidarme de la diferencia de horarios…- Ian ha estado muy tranquilo así que no hay nada de que preocuparse… pero llamó Leah, supongo que ya te ha llamado.

-si… me mandó mensajes…- contesté…- hoy fue un día largo.- lo escuché reír.

-¿todo bien por allá?

-sip… te estoy enviando las fotografías de todo lo que he elegido, espero y te parezca bien.

-claro que si… es lo que tu quieras y ni se te ocurra pagar, aunque, Alice esta encargada de que no lo hagas, le di una de mis tarjetas de crédito.

-¿Qué? Eres un tramposo…

-supuse que no utilizarías la que yo te di así que le di una a mi hermana…- resoplé, me conocía muy bien…- lo olvidaba, los niños te mandan saludos, me pidieron que te lo dijera si llamabas.

-dales un beso de mi parte y tú, sueña conmigo…

-como si no lo hiciera…- enrojecí por eso pero lo dejé pasar.

-bueno, te llamaré mañana, te extraño amor…

-yo igual… no hagas nada malo sin mí…- comencé a reír.

-adiós…- él se despidió y yo coloqué el teléfono sobre el buró, verifique las últimas fotos en la computadora y envié algunos documentos de la empresa a Jacob.

Creo que estaba muy exhausta porque nada más me acomodé sobre el colchón, cerré los ojos y caí en la inconsciencia total…

El siguiente día fue más fácil, solo era pagar y firmar, lo cual nos llevo cinco horas y después nos fuimos a comer; a eso de las 5:00 de la tarde, hora de Londres, ya estábamos abordando el avión a Nueva York.

Me dormí la mayor parte del camino y como era de esperarse, Edward me esperaba con los niños en el aeropuertos, Jasper y Emmet también estaban allí.

-¡mami!- gritaron Ethan y Blair al mismo tiempo que corrían hacia mí, los abracé y les di un beso en la mejilla a ambos.

-los extrañé mucho…- aseguré…- les traje obsequios…- ambos sonrieron y caminé con ellos hacia Edward… él cual me envolvió en sus brazos y me besó de forma poco casta, pero no me molestó en absoluto.

-te eché de menos.

-yo igual…- dije con un suspiro al final…- ¿Dónde esta Ian?

-con Esme… no quería despertarlo…- le sonreí…- ¿Cómo te fue?

-muy bien…- aseguré y lo volví a besar.

-Bella… aun falta lo del vestido, tenemos otro y creo que te gustará mas que el anterior…- escuché que decía Rosalie que caminaba junto con los demás hacia nosotros.

-ok… ¿Cuánto lo veo?

-ahora… vamos a casa, con Esme y Carlisle…- contestó Alice, les sonreí y tomé la mano de Ethan mientras Blair iba con su padre.

-¿puedo verte con el vestido?- me preguntó Edward cerca del oído.

-nop…- dije con una sonrisa hacia él y de inmediato se inclinó para besarme… bueno, creo que ya faltaba muy poco para ser una completa Cullen y eso me tenía muy nerviosa…

* * *

**Heyy! Hoy actualiice prontoo ciierto? jajaja, sqq ya me daa nostalgiia xq ya vamos a termiinar con el Fic, ya solo queda un capitulo y el apiilogoo jejeje, Buenooo, esperoo y les haya gustadoo el capp y miil graciias por los reviewss pasados, de verdad, me gustaron mucho como siiempreee... creoo que no tengoo muchoo que deciir asii quee, como es de esperarsee les piido que pasen a:**

** "Undisclosed Desires" **

**y lo comentennn, tambiien que siigan leyendo ese fic cuando este ya este Me despiido por ahora, kiizezzz !**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJIITOOO! REVIEWSSSS^^!**

**REVIEWSSS !**


	49. Epílogo

**Epilogo... (10 años después)**

**=una vida perfecta=**

**Bella POV…**

El tiempo pasó muy rápido para mi propio gusto, pero eso si no lo negaré, he vivido todo lo que siempre soñé, he visto crecer a mis hijos y sobre todo y lo más gracioso, he visto como nuestra princesa tiene su primer novio, fue muy graciosa la cara de Edward cuando se enteró de eso. Aunque, obviamente, Ian y Ethan cuidan bastante Blair, sobre todo Ethan por ser el mayor.

-mamá… Ethan no me quiere llevar al cine…- estaba diciéndome Blair justamente cuando yo iba llegando del trabajo, Edward venía detrás de mí.

-¿se puede saber a quien le pidió permiso señorita?- inquirió mi esposo en tono de broma, Blair entre abrió la boca y me miró por ayuda, yo reí.

-me pidió a mí amor, yo accedí…

-aja… ¿con quien irás?

-con Harry…- dijo de inmediato y se sonrojó, Edward como siempre, se mostró serio pero al final accedió, era obvio, Harry era el novio de Blair, pero lo conocíamos muy bien, era hijo de unos amigos de la familia y era un buen chico… además, mi hija tenía dos guardaespaldas que tenían su propia sangre y también estaba su primo Ryan que me recordaba mucho a Emmet de joven…- Ethan me va a llevar, papá…

-¡no!- gritó mi hijo que apareció de la nada muy bien arreglado…- no, papá, voy a salir con Lily, no puedo llevarla o si no llegaré tarde a la cita, eso no…

-espera, espera… ¿cita?- inquirí y Blair comenzó a reír, Edward fue el primero en comprender todo.

-la hija de Jacob… genial… - espetó Edward y comenzó a reír, Ethan se sonrojó… ¿Acaso era lo que estaba pensando? - ¿desde cuando?- inquirió Edward hacia nuestro hijo…

-amm… hace una semana… pero, te juro que todo va bien y no hemos pasado de simples besos, de verdad…

-¿eres novio de Lily?- pregunté sorprendida, vaya, estaban creciendo pronto…- ¿Cómo pasó?

-ay mamá, pues… es bonita y… nos conocemos de toda la vida…

-ajá y es mi mejor amiga así que todo esta bien… ¿ya… alguien me dirá con quien me iré?

-puedo pasar a dejarte de camino a casa de Lily ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

-hecho…- respondió Blair a lo que su hermano le dijo…- llegaré temprano papi…- aseguró Blair y le dio un beso a Edward en la mejilla.

-yo igual, no puedo dejar a Lily tarde en casa…- dijo Ethan entre risas… yo comencé a reír…

-eh… Ethan… me gustaría hablar contigo cuando vuelvas… bueno, con ambos…- avisó Edward, los chicos se miraron y se sonrojaron, creo que ya sabían de que iban a hablar, me despedí de ellos y me fui a ver a Ian que seguramente hacia tarea.

-hola, amor ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- inquirí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-muy bien mami… Anna me dijo que la tía Rosalie quiere hacer una fiesta el fin de semana… tenía que avisarte…

-ah, en ese caso, gracias por avisarme ¿quieres algo de comer hijo?

-ya comí hace rato… gracias, mami…- le di otro beso y fui hacia la cocina, tal vez Edward tenía hambre. Cuando llegué al comedor vi a Edward bastante ocupado en la cocina, llegué y lo abracé de la cintura.

-hola, amor…- dijo y se giró para besarme.

-¿todo bien?- inquirí refiriéndome a Blair y a su novio… Edward veía por la ventana, Ethan estaba haciendo reír a Blair mientras subían al auto, ambos se llevaban muy bien, tal vez porque tenían la misma edad, por si fuera poco, ambos eran muy consentidores con Ian, era el mas pequeño y lo trataban como a un bebe, sobre todo Blair.

-si, pero… me es difícil asimilar que están creciendo muy rápido… pensé que sería mi princesa por siempre.

-va a ser tu princesa por siempre…- dije entre risas y comencé a ayudarlos con la comida, que mejor dicho sería cena viendo la hora.

-¿Qué hay de ti y Ethan?- preguntó, yo me encogí de hombros.

-pregúntaselo a Jake, por mi todo esta bien… Lily es linda, también Harry…

-si y son adolescente ¿lo olvidabas?

-bueno, para eso esta la charla que tendrás con ellos cuando lleguen, yo solo miraré…- me eché a reír por su gesto.

-no se como Jasper es capaz de soportar que Ally tenga novio, es difícil…- me volví a reír.

-lo dices porque eres el padre…- él guardó silencio y mejor lo dejé así, creo que era difícil para él ver a su hija crecer…

-Bella, deberíamos salir el fin de semana, solo nosotros dos…

-Ed… salimos hace dos noches…

-si pero… quiero salir otra vez… es relajante estar a solas contigo…- se inclinó para darme un beso rápido.

-ok… pero será después de la fiesta de Rosalie estamos invitados…- él asintió y a partir de allí nuestra plática volvió de lo más trivial, terminamos de hacer la cena y cuando yo estaba sirviendo los platos sonó el teléfono.

-¿hola?- contesté pensando que era uno de mis hijos pero no…

-tú pequeña tramposa… ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que Lily era novia de tu hijo?

-ah hola Jake… lo siento, yo también me enteré hoy…

-oh que bien… y Edward… ¿Qué dijo? Es mi princesa sabes… y…

-y es mu hijo ¿recuerdas? Contrólate Jacob, Edward actúa del mismo modo con Blair, no se como no comprenden que las chicas están creciendo, es normal en su edad…

-pero…

-nada… ¿Qué tal si tú y Leah vienen a cenar? Llama a Lily y dile que cuando vuelvan, vengan a casa y listo… una cena familiar…- dije lo último en broma y él resopló.

-esta bien… vamos en unos minutos…- me despedí y cuando me giré fui presa de los labios de Edward, acomodé mis brazos sobre sus hombros y me dejé querer.

-¿Quién era?

-Jake… comportándose igual que tú por Lily…- mi esposo sonrió contra mis labios…- vendrán a cenar…

-ok… eso será interesante…

-por favor… nada de bromas, no las que suelen hacerse mutuamente…- él asintió y afortunadamente me hizo caso, porque cuando Jake y Leah llegaron, no hubo ningún gesto que pareciera que los incomodara, de hecho, fue todo lo contrario, Jacob y Edward se llevaban muy bien…

Al cabo de dos horas llegaron Ethan y Lily, ella me saludó muy cordial como siempre acostumbraba y después de quince minutos, Blair apareció de la mano de Harry, todos se quedaron a cenar con nosotros y nunca me había reído tanto con Leah del comportamiento de nuestros respectivos esposos, trataban a las niñas, a sus "princesas" como si tuvieran cinco años…

Al final de la noche, llegó el momento de la "charla", evité decirle a Edward que yo ya había hablado de ese tema con Blair hace mucho, sería divertido verlo intentarlo…

-¿Cómo les fue?- inquirió mi esposo, Blair estaba recargada en el hombro de su hermano y tenía las piernas encogidas sobre el sofá…

-muy bien…- exclamó mi hija al fin.

-a mi también… solo fuimos al cine porque Jacob llamó a Lily…

-ok… amm… bueno, creo que ustedes ya están muy preparados para lo que tenemos que decirles… ya tienen 17 años, recién cumplidos y…

-¿Qué intentas decirnos papi?- inquirió Blair, ella ya estaba jugando con mi broma hacia su padre, la miré y le guiñé un ojo, ella aguantó la risa…- ¿quieres hablar de relaciones y esas cosas?- juro que vi a Edward palidecer, Ethan se echó a reír…

-entendemos todo perfectamente papá…- declaró Ethan…

-no… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo van a entender todo eso?

-Ethan te esta mintiendo, además, él es hombre y tiene la hormona suelta a esta edad, tu comprendes ¿cierto? En mi caso, mamá ya tuvo esta platica conmigo hace mucho…- me eché a reír por el tono de voz de mi hija, me recordó mucho a Alice, Edward me miró "enojado" y se aclaró la garganta…- bueno, supongo que esto te deja solo hermanito… yo… voy a dormir, mañana hay escuela…- y dicho esto caminó hacia mí, le di un beso en la mejilla y luego salió corriendo hacia su habitación seguramente.

-¿prefieren estar solos? Supongo que es más fácil hablar de hombre a hombre…- musité, Ethan me miró con suplica y yo reí…- te espero arriba, amor…- me paré de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de Edward y él de inmediato me estrechó contra él…

-¡oh por Dios! ¡Mamá!- me separé de Edward entre risas… le di un beso a mi hijo y salí de allí.

Después de mas o menos una hora, Edward apareció en la habitación con la camisa desarreglada, parecía como si hubiese pasado un momento tenso hace poco, pero no era para tanto, solo había hablado con su hijo…

-ven aquí…- le indiqué, él me sonrió con esa maravillosa sonrisa torcida que seguía haciéndome suspirar, Edward se sentó enfrente de mí en la cama y yo comencé a hacerle un leve masaje en los hombros…- ¿Qué hablaste con Ethan?

-¿tu que crees?- me reí…- fue más fácil de lo que creí…

-¿entonces porque tardaste tanto?

-pues… porque debía decirle a mi hijo todo lo que debe saber sobre relaciones, yo era bueno para eso de joven y él es un Cullen, debe seguir siendo bueno…- le di un golpe en la espalda…- ¿Qué hice?

-nada, solo le aconsejaste a nuestro hijo como pasarla con Lily…

-n…no, Bella, me refiero a relaciones sentimentales, no a las físicas…- suspiré y me acomodé sobre sus piernas, me sonrió…

-entonces supongo que no hay problema…- dije con voz ronca y pasando mi mano cariñosamente por su mejilla…- hablando de relaciones físicas… no me molestaría si me enseñaras algo de eso…

-toda mi vida lo he hecho…

-entonces repasemos…- seguí el juego y él me besó con fuerza, así pasaba siempre, solo bastaba un beso para reavivar esa llama, Edward nunca había cambiado la forma de estar conmigo y yo me sentía bastante feliz de que eso siguiera así, no había parte de nuestra anatomía que el otro no conociera y siempre encontrábamos el momento para nosotros, aunque fuera pequeño, siempre lo encontrábamos…

El tiempo siguió pasando y yo simplemente veía a mis hijos crecer y dejar de ser mis pequeños bebes, Ethan ya tenía una solida relación con Lily, lo mismo pasaba entre Blair y Harry. Sus primos no se quedaban atrás, solo eran Ian y Anna a los que les faltaba un poquito para comenzar a tener citas y yo aprovecharía al máximo ese corto tiempo que me quedaba para consentir a mi bebé…

Carlisle y Esme se veían felices y como iban a estarlo si tenían a una familia hermosa y a unos nietos muy felices; yo nunca me cansé de agradecer lo que tengo y creo que esos altibajos que tuve en el pasado con Edward fueron buenos para mostrarnos la cantidad de amor que nos tenemos… no tengo las palabras suficientes para seguir agradeciendo todo lo que Dios y la vida me han dado, pero si hay una simple frase que debo decirles para que siempre la tengan en mente y algunas veces la tomen en cuenta… no importa lo difícil que parezca o lo loco que suene… siempre… a lo largo de la vida, siempre… hay muchas oportunidades para amar…

* * *

**Coortiitoo pero seguroo jajaja...! Wooww! Miil y miillones de GRACIASSS! a todos ustedes por seguiir este Fiic, aunque a veces lo llenaba de drama y seguramente los frustraba, siempre estaban ahii para seguiir dandome apoyo y deciirme: "vamos, no nos dejes asii, actualiiza" eso era sufiiciente para que yo contiinuara escriibiiendo, de verdad, muchas graciias, este es el segundo Fiic que termino y voy por el terceroo jejeje... bueno, creo que es todo lo que tengo que deciir, muchas graciias de verdad y espero de todo corazon que mii Fiic haya siido un buen Fiic para ustedess... **

**aun no me despiido porque seguiire con:**

** "Undisclosed Desires" **

**LOs inviito a pasar y seguiir, ahii los mantendré informados por sii escriibo el otroo Fiic, en fiin, de nuevo, miil graciias... kiizezzzz **

**REVIEWWWWSSSS^^!**

** (LOS ULTIMOS REVIEWSSSS...xDD)... ! **


End file.
